El Escuadrón del Bosque Esmeralda
by black-spyro
Summary: En un misterioso bosque donde los pokemons son victimas de crueles guerras y ataques, un grupo de pokemons jovenes llegan a formar parte de un famoso escuadron sin quererlo, ¿pero sera este una buena decicion?, ¿que sorpresas les aguardan con sus nuevos compañeros? y mas que nada ¿que aventuras tendran en ese lugar que sera su hogar?
1. bienvenido al Escuadron

**_Introduccion..._**

 _Hola de nuevo a todos mis amigos y lectores, en esta ocacion les traigo un nuevo proyecto asi como un nuevo fic, pero he de decir de antemano que este relato no es de mi propiedad, todo el credito pertenece a mi buen amigo WHITE WOLF, yo solo lo voy a ayudar con algunas ideas o cosas por el estilo ademas de ayudando a publicarlo en mi paguina, asi que por favor disfruten este fic... se ve que va estar muy bueno y algo loco, y por favor dejen sus comentarios ya que a mi amigo le interesa mucho lo que opinan y como saben los comentarios es lo que motiva a un escritor a seguir con sus proyectos, yo se los recomiendo mucho... bueno sin mas que agregar que lo disfruten..._

 _Atte: The Black-Spyro (Marco Caballero-Ventus Fast)_

 ** _*Capitulo 1: Bienvenido al Escuadron._**

 _Durante una tarde tranquila, en un peculiar bosque, la fresca brisa sacudia el peculiar pasto de ese bosque, de un tono verde brillante, pareciendo pequeñas y delgadas piedras preciosas las que le daba ese color tan interesante, la tranquilidad del sonido del rio corriendo mantenía plácidamente dormido a un imponente arcanine que yacía relajado en esa orilla… o mas o menos… era lo planeado…_

-YAAAY! -grita emocionado un joven growlithe, seguido de lanzarse desde una piedra hasta el rio, levantando una gran ola de agua, cayéndole al arcanine encima- hehe!

-GAAHH! –grita furioso el arcanine, levantándose rápidamente, con el pelaje cubierto de agua- TYLER!

Tyler: GAH! –exclama sorprendido, cayéndose de nuevo al agua al intentar salir- aah!... que pasa papa!

-Que rayos te dije sobre lanzarte al rio cuando estoy durmiendo?! –le vuelve a decir furioso acercándose a el-

Tyler: eeehh…. *se pone a pensar* aahh si… que tenga cuidado de no resvalar de la roca! –le responde triunfante el growlithe, produciendo que el arcanine se lleve una pata a la cara molesto- huh? *lo ve extrañádo*

-tyler… un millón y medio de veces te he dicho… *lo toma de una oreja y lo jala, sacándolo del agua* QUE NO ME SALPIQUES!

Tyler: AHH!

-ahora eres magikarp o que?! *lo suelta aun molesto*

Tyler: ya se ya se.. –dice triste, sobándose la oreja- aunque… grrr… es muy aburrido el hacer guardia papa… el noventa porciento del tiempo estas dormido!

-estoy entrenando mentalmente para cuando llegue alguien… -le responde triunfal, seguido de acostarse de nuevo- además… tu solo tienes que estar con la nariz levantada por si llegas a olfatear a alguien acercarse y yo poder despertar….

Tyler: si claro… *empieza a olfatear, empezando a olfatearse a si mismo* ewk… huelo a pelaje mojado… *Empieza a sacudirse*

-grrrr…. *se cubre con su cola* _y ahí esta de nuevo mi hijo el magikarp –_ se dice a si mismo desesperado el arcanine, seguido de levantar la cabeza extrañádo- _huh?_ Eeh!... quien anda ahí? –dice serio, observando unos arbustos al otro lado del rio, seguido de que de este saliera un glaceon, notándosele algunos golpes en el cuerpo- _huh?_

-solo… un poke… buscando un lugar seguro para su familia…. –dice en un tono un tanto triste, seguido de que detrás de el empezaran a salir el resto de las evoluciones de eevee, pero notándose bastante mas jóvenes que el glaceon- podemos quedarnos?

-que te hace pensar que aquí tenemos lugar eeh? –le replica igual de serio, poniéndose de pie y ocultando al growlithe detrás de si-

-te dire porque.. porque tu nombre es Diego y eres líder de un equipo muy conocido en este bosque… famosos por ayudar a quienes lo necesiten, verdad? –le responde retándolo-

Diego: …. *suspira* como sabes mi nombre? –le replica un tanto desconfiado- también… quien eres… y quienes son ellos?

Zero: mi nombre es Zero, Diego…. Se tu nombre porque hace un par de meses tu y tu equipo nos ayudo a mi esposa y a mi a salvar a nuestros hijos cuando fuimos atacados por un grupo de houndooms… -le empieza a decir serio, haciendo que el arcanine comienze a pensar- esta vez no corrimos la misma suerte… mi esposa fue devorada… vil y descaradamente…. *suspira* y ahora… solo quiero un lugar tranquilo para mis hijos… y tu nos habias ofrecido con anterioridad tu hospitalidad

Diego: *suspira nuevamente* lo siento por tu pareja.. *Ve al resto de las evoluciones* entonces… ellos son tus cachorros? *rie un poco* hace unos meses eran unos eevee's todos…

Zero: que te dire…. Los pequeños crecen tan rápido *rie un poco también* además… creo que lo que me apoyo a que evolucionaran… además del esfuerzo de mi pareja por encontrar sus piedras… fue la ferozidad con la que lucharon para salvarla…. Hasta eso que estoy orgulloso de haberlos visto pelear…

Diego: yo hasta ahora no tengo el honor de eso… *voltea y ve a Tyler, el cual se encontraba tratando de observar por detrás de las piernas de su padre* aunque viendo bien a este pequeño… dudo mucho vivir para verlo luchar…

-nunca se sabe, señor… -responde el flareon, seguido del glaceon voltear a verle y este retroceda-

Zero: flareon.. por favor, no seas asi…

Diego: en serio le pusiste flareon a tu hijo? –le dice extrañádo-

Zero: *suspira* digamos que…. Soy pésimo para poner nombres *rie un poco*

Diego: *levanta la vista unos momentos, seguido suspira bajando las orejas* mis padres por desgracia también…. *Se lleva una pata a la cara* _y para acabarla… tenían que tener un entrenador con mi nombre…._ –se dice molesto a si mismo-

Zero: bah… tenemos cosas en común señor nombre de entrenador humano de sus padres *rie bastante*

Diego: EHH! *los ve detenidamente* estúpido… lo olvide… ustedes son como la familia diamond… tienen antenas en la cabeza

 _Un curioso encuentro, ''curiosesco'' como bien diría Tyler si su padre lo hubiera dejado hablar…_

Tyler: MMMPHH! –intenta gritar desesperado el growlithe, encontrándose atado de las patas y colgado de cabeza de un árbol, con el hocico también atado para evitar hablar- mmmph!... MMMMHHHH!

-estara bien que lo dejemos asi? –pregunta curioso el umbreon, picando al growlithe con una vara, y este seguido, intenta morder la vara picándose la nariz con ella- eeww… *tira la vara*

Zero: umbreon, deja de molestar al hijo de diego y ven aquí…

Flareon: padre, lo tienen atado de cabeza….

Diego: tranquilo… estará bien… no creas que algo le pasara… *suspira* no le paso nada cuando se cayo de cabeza desde la cascada, menos le hara estar de cabeza colgado de un árbol –dice melancolico el arcanine recordando aquel dia-

-pero que bien cuida de su hijo! –dice molesto el espeon-

Zero: *suspira y se golpea la cara con su pata* espeon.. cállate… YA!

Espeon: ok… *Baja las orejas*

Zero: *suspira* como sea… entonces, podremos quedarnos Diego? O tendremos que ir a pedir un lugar en otra parte?

Diego: bueno.. pueden quedarse… justo hay una casa por ahí que se construyo junto con la biblioteca… aunque realmente nadie la quiere, todos dicen que es extraño vivir ''dentro de una caja''

Zero:… *piensa un momento, seguido voltea a ver a su espalda, viendo a una eevee dormida oculta detrás de su cabeza* me pregunto si la amiga de mi pequeñá, la skitty pensara lo mismo….

Diego: _huh?_ Porque?

Flareon: porque vive justamente dentro de una caja… *hace señas con sus patas de una caja cuadrada* hasta la fecha nos cuestionamos porque sus padres la dejan… pero ella es feliz viviendo en su caja… incluso cuando esta en llamas o esta mojada

Umbreon: familias raras tienen hijos raros no? –dice burlon, empezando a reírse de momento-

Zero: no aplica umbreon…. Sino tu estarías mal ubicado

Umbreon: EHH! –replica molesto, escuchando como su hermano espeon empieza a reírse- tu no lo apoyes!

Zero: podrían callarse de una vez?, no ven que estamos ocupados?! –les dice molesto callándolos a todos- grrr… *Se lleva una pata a la cara* en serio, ustedes causaran mi muerte un dia de estos!

Flareon: ya calma papa… -le responde tranquilo el flareon, acercándose a el y tomando a la eevee, despertándose esta al cargarla- mejor… nosotros iremos a caminar un poco, me llevare a eevee para que no estorbe

Zero: gracias… no se alejen, de acuerdo?

Flareon: claro… estaremos en las cercanías… *toma la soga que sujeta al growlithe y la corta, dejandol caer*

Diego: eeh!

Flareon: lo llevaremos con nosotros para que no les moleste.. descuide señor –le sigue diciendo tranquilo mientras umbreon y espeon lo desatan-

Diego: eso espero… si no ustedes estarán en su lugar

Flareon: entendido *suspira sin muchos animos, seguido de empezar a caminar, el resto de sus hermanos les siguen, dejando atrás al glaceon zero y al arcanine Diego hablando tranquilos*

 _Nos pusimos a investigar un poco el lugar y a conocer… al final, no descubrimos nada… pero alguien nos investigo de cabo a rabo.._

Flareon: … *nervioso, sentado en el suelo junto a un árbol* dime.. que ya vas a acabar…. –un tanto molesto-

Tyler: eehh.. *olfateándole las orejas, metiendo su nariz en ellas* si.. definitivamente nunca los eh visto a ustedes! –comenta sorprendido el growlithe, produciendo que el resto de los presentes se lleven una pata a la cara-

-nah!... enserio, genio?! –le responde sarcástico el vaporeon entre ellos-

Tyler: oye! *lo ve y piensa un momento* es probable que si los haya visto antes, pero simplemente no los recordaba… además.. quien eres tu? –le pregunta curioso-

Flareon: Tyler… si yo soy un flareon y me llamo flareon… el es un espeon y se llama espeon *señala al espeon a su derecha* y el es umbreon y es un umbreon *señala al umbreon jugando con la eevee a unos metros* y ella se llama eevee siendo una eevee *señala a la eevee* como piensas tu que se llamara el? *señala al vaporeon*

Tyler: mmmm…. *piensa un momento* vappy! –dice triunfal el growlithe, seguido todos levantan las patas en señal de reindicion- _huh?_

Vaporeon: me llamo vaporeon, Tyler…no ''vappy'' –le replica molesto-

Flareon: ya déjalo vaporeon… esta bien asi… _huh?_ *voltea hacia donde umbreon* ….

Espeon: tambien lo escuchaste?

Flareon: si… *se pone de pie, seguido se inclina un poco tomando pose defensiva, sus hermanos pronto empiezan a tomar la misma pose, excepto umbreon quien sube a la eevee en su espalda y retrocede*

Tyler: señor Diamond… hola! –dice alegre el growlithe, levantando y agitando su pata hacia el arbusto que todos observan-

-huh?! –exclaman al unisono todos los hermanos volteando a ver sorprendidos al growlithe, seguido, de detrás de los arbustos sale un gran zangoose, de color blanco, pero teniendo en lugar del color rojo de un zangoose, llevaba color negro en su franja, ojo y manos-

Diamond: valla.. cada dia mejora mas tu olfato Tyler… -le dice tranquilo el zangoose, tomando un gran cesto de madera tipo mochila de detrás del arbusto, seguido de colgárselo al hombro- como les va eh? *les sonríe un poco*

Tyler: bien.. aquí conociendo a los nuevos integrantes del equipo –le dice igual sonriendo-

Vaporeon: como que… ''del equipo''? –le dice extrañádo-

Diamond: tu tranquilo vaporeon… todo esta bien –le dice igual de tranquilo-

Vaporeon: COMO SABES MI NOMBRE?! *se pone en pose defensiva*

Diamond: bueno.. para empezar, te escuche decir tu propio nombre hace menos de dos minutos… *agarra una de sus orejas* también tengo orejas grandes que pueden escuchar bien ehh… además… si te mencionara sin saber tu nombre, te diría por tu especie, que en el caso de todos ustedes, es perfectamente lo mismo

Vaporeon: … *piensa un momento, seguido cierra los ojos y sonríe un tanto nervioso* hehe… si verdad? –dice travieso-

Flareon: *lo ve y suspira* ahora se porque papa no para de decir que nosotros lo mataremos… seguro le dara un ataque ira con tantas tonterías –replica en su mismo tono serio, llevándose una pata a la cara- como sea… *ve al zangoose* a que se refieren entonces con ''los nuevos integrantes'' eh?

Diamond: todos nosotros formamos parte del legado arca, flareon, somos un equipo de rescate que se extiende por todo el bosque, si ustedes están aquí, seguro entran al equipo –les dice confiado- aunque… ya se les explicara luego, supongo… yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer… *camina pasando de ellos*

Eevee: huh? *olfatea un poco, seguido tira de la oreja de umbreon*

Umbreon: ehh que tienes eevee?! –le dice adolorido por los tirones, girando la cabeza y viendo una gran mancha de sangre en el cesto del zangoose- eeh!... eso es sangre?! –dice aterrado-

Tyler: *lo ve* problemas.. señor Diamond? –nervioso-

Diamond: Tyler… *suspira y se detiene, volteando a verlos sobre su hombro* dile a tu padre que necesitamos un poco mas de protección por mi ruta…. Se cuelan mucho los houndooms… -responde mas serio, seguido de empezar a caminar nuevamente-

Tyler: si señor… *empieza a caminar, todos los demás se le quedan observando con cierto miedo al zangoose*

Espeon: comienzo a pensar.. .que no es buena idea vivir aquí… *nervioso*

Flareon: seguro si lo es… *suspira* a final de cuentas, el viene de fuera de los limites del rio.. *se levanta y empieza a caminar*

Umbreon: eeh!... a donde vas?

Flareon: a investigar… voy a saber que tanto se oculta a… WHOA! –exclama sorprendido y aterrado, a la vez que alguien le cae encima- aahh…

-hehe… ups… -dice nerviosa una glaceon, notándose su pelaje normal, salvo sus pestañás que resaltaban en un tono negro un poco mas notorio de lo usual, asi como llevar delineados de negro el contorno de los ojos, sobándose un poco la cabeza- creo que.. se me acabo el suelo… hehe –rie un poco-

Umbreon: eeh… hola? –comenta extrañado el umbreon a la vez que la eevee reia detrás de el-

-heh… hola… *rie un poco*

-TENMAAA! –grita otra voz desde arriba de los arboles, seguido de caer junto a ella otro glaceon, notándose un poco mas bajo de altura que ella, aunque teniendo rostros muy similares y los ojos también delineados, pero diferenciándose con la falta de pestañás- estas bien hermana?! –le dice preocupado-

Tenma: heh… si zota, estoy bien… algo amortiguo mi caída… *ve el piso* eehh.. hehe… upsi –rie coqueta, moviéndose de encima del flareon- lo siento… hehehe

Flare: uuhhhh…

-EHH, USTEDES DOS!... ESTAN BIEN?! –grita alguien mas desde arriba de los arboles, volteando todos los demás hacia arriba, viéndose a un furret de cuerpo antropomórfico, de colores poco comunes, encontrándose sus aros de colores azul, rojo, amarillo y verde claro, asi como llevando una estrella conformada por esos mismos colores en una mejilla, portando una camisa roja con la misma estrella en el pecho y unos jeans azules- tenma!... zota!

Zota: estamos bien, tranquilo kay! –le responde relajado-

Umbreon: eeh!... tu que estas haciendo ahí?!

Espeon: no seas torpe umbreon, es un furret, siempre esta entre los arboles!

Umbreon: aa… cierto.. jeje –rie travieso rascándose la nuca-

Zota: vamos tenma –dice tranquilo el glaceon, empezando a trepar el árbol- debemos encontrar a Tyler, pero ya….

Tenma: eehh, que tu no me mandas! –le replica, imitando a su hermano-

Kay: el no, pero yo si tenma… asi que apurate, nuestro maestro nos debe estar esperando

-su maestro? –preguntan al unisono todos los hermanos, excepto flareon quien sigue haciendo ruidos extraños, inconciente en el suelo-

Tenma: asi es.. *llega al a rama donde el furret* los vemos después… *ve al flareon* heh.. y díganle a ese caballero mi nombre cuando despierte… -dice traviesa, sonrojándose un poco, seguido los tres empiezan a saltar entre las ramas de los arboles alejándose-

Umbreon: ….

Espeon: ….

Vaporeon: que? Se quedaran ahí parados viendo?, ayuden a flareon! –les dice molesto el vaporeon, tratando de levantar a su hermano inconciente-

-AAH SI! -exclaman todos al unisono corriendo a ayudarle-

 _Entre todos ayudaron a despertar al hermano inconsciente, les tomo un tiempo, fue un largo rato perdido, mientras que otros, lo aprovecharon a la perfección.  
tenma, zota y kay, el equipo de cadetes de elite se encontraba en un entrenamiento básico en su academia, debían buscar una manera de encontrar y capturar al hijo de su maestro, a Tyler, y una vez capturado, debían de llevarlo donde su maestro, Diego, para poder finalizar esa sesión de su entrenamiento, claro que, no se les hizo algo tan fácil.  
el cachorro growlithe, Tyler, quien intento regresar donde su padre para avisarle las noticias por parte de Diamond Slash, simplemente se perdió en el camino, al haberse puesto a correr en dirección opuesta_

Tenma: aah!..zota!... seguro… que es por aquí?! –jadeando cansada, saltando entre las ramas siguiendo al furret y a su hermano-

Zota: si, su rastro sigue este camino!

Kay: pues déjame decirte zota, si Tyler esta atento a que nosotros debemos capturarlo, no nos dejara las cosas fáciles!... conociéndolo debe estar corriendo a toda velocidad!

Zota: haha!... hasta crees que me va a ganar! –responde decidido, saltando contra el tronco de un árbol e impulsándose, pasando junto al ferret y tomando el liderazgo- VUELVE AQUÍ TYLER! –grita emocionado, saltando con fuerza contra el suelo, alcanzando a taclear al growlithe y rodar algunos metros por el suelo, protegiéndose el y el growlithe dentro de una pelota de hielo-

Tenma: ZOTA! –salta entre los arboles hasta llegar al suelo, viendo como la pelota de hielo se desvanecia- están bien?!

Zota: hehe, si… y tu Tyler? –le pregunta alegre-

Tyler: buena tacleada zota… aunque ahora tengo asuntos mas importantes que jugar con ustedes… -le dice serio, aunque un tanto mareado por la tacleada- tengo… que encontrar a mi padre.. hay houndooms metiéndose … en la ruta del señor Diamond… uuhhh… blurh! *se tapa el hocico al querer vomitar, tragándoselo de nuevo* gaah

Tenma: ewk.. *Retrocede*

Kay: vale.. *suspira* creo que nuestro entrenamiento a terminado hoy chicos… llévense ustedes a Tyler al hospital a que lo revisen por si no lo daño zota…. Yo ire a darle el aviso a Diego –les dice tranquilo, seguido de saltar un par de veces entre los arboles hasta quedar en una rama- los vere mas tarde!

-si! –responden al unisono ambos glaceons, seguido el furret se aleja saltando entre las ramas

Kay: _los houndooms se están metiendo en la ruta del señor diamond… *_ suspira* eso no es bueno… significa que están saliendo mas de su área buscando presas…. Si llegan a herir de gravedad al señor Diamond harán una carnicería…. –empieza a pensar el furret en voz alta mientras salta entre los arboles- _aunque sea fuerte y el segundo al mando… Diamond slash tiene muchas debilidades… tenemos la suerte de que nadie las haya visto por el momento las bajas en su guardia y eso… sino, estaría perdido…._ HUH?! -exclama en voz alta y deteniéndose de repente, observando una zona mas alla del rio- …. *empieza a trepar rápidamente el árbol hasta la copa, parándose en una delas ramas mas altas y empezar a observar, viendo a la distancia un poco de movimiento* _hay no…_ KORAL! –grita con fuerza, seguido de que un fuerte viento pase, desapareciendo el furret-

Koral: aerolíneas dragonicas al rescate! Hehe –comenta burlona, una dragona de cuerpo antropomórfico, de piel dominantemente rosa pastel, con la garganta, pecho, vientre y parte interna del muslo de color gris claro, teniendo una larga cabellera amarilla y ojos del mismo y brillante color, mas a pesar de su apariencia, poseyendo unas grandes alas poco mas que el doble del tamaño de su cuerpo- y a donde quieres que te lleve kay? –le dice tranquila la dragona al furret sentado sobre su espalda-

Kay: alla abajo! –señala poco atrás de ellos- se van a armar varios problemas si ellos siguen avanzando! –dice desesperado, tomando una vara de su pierna y sujetándola horizontalmente frente a el, empezando a expandirse y formarse un arco de cazeria-

Koral: entonces ya se que necesitas –extiende sus brazos a los lados y empieza a volar dando vueltas grandes alrededor del lugar señalado- aunque dime, si los ubicaste bien?

Kay: claro que si… esos desgraciados no pueden vernos vivir tranquilos sin querer matarnos! –dice molesto, sacando una flecha con cuerda de detrás de su camisa- grrrr! –apunta y tensa el arco- puedes escucharlos?

Koral: si… buscas al líder? –empieza a centrar su vista en donde le señalo, alcanzando a ver un grupo de 5 houndooms caminando a hurtadillas, acercándose al rio-

Kay: si.. puedes escuchar si dicen algo? –observando fijamente al de enfrente, apuntándole-

Koral: no esta ahí… -dice seria, desorientando a su acompañánte- no va con ellos, esta en otro lado!

Kay: que?! *empieza a buscar* grrr… ahí estas! –dice serio, seguido de tensar nuevamente el arco y lanzar su flecha, empezando a desenrollarse una larga cuerda oculta bajo su camisa, saliendo por su manga derecha-

 _La vista del furret, combinada con el sentido del oído de la dragona, formaban un equipo sin igual al momento de hacer el trabajo de un centinela, consiguiendo el furret dar tiros con gran precisión usando su arco y su única flecha, asi como también reconseguir esta simplemente tirando de la cuerda.  
en esta ocacion, el tiro del furret fue especialmente curioso, ya que, a diferencia de otras veces, no disparo a matar, sino, a dejar inmovilizado a su oponente, quien, al momento de ser atravezado, dio un fuerte grito de dolor, produciendo que los houndooms corrieran huyendo, siendo Tyler y zero, quienes corrieron en busca del origen del grito hasta dar con el.  
al llegar, ambos pudieron ver al líder de ellos, houndoom un tanto alto, con unas marcas rojas en sus patas y una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo hecha por una pelea antigua, encontrándose atravezado por una flecha en el estomago, y clavada esta en un árbol junto a el, imposibilitándole el huir, el glaceon, al reconocerlo, lo empieza a ver con gran desprecio, y el houndoom, al reconocerlo, solo empieza a reir un poco._

-te alegras de verme… no es verdad? –le dice con una voz siniestra el houndoom al glaceon, haciendo que este se enfureciera mas- heh.. quien lo diría… al no poder por tu cuenta ni con tus hijos… tuviste que recorrer al legado de idiotas… *rie un poco*

Zero: CALLATE… MALDITO DESGRACIADO! -le grita furioso, empezando a notarse su desesperación al no poder atacarle al estar frente al arcanine-

Diego: lo conoces, zero? –le dice tranquilo, viendo de reojo al glaceon gruñéndole-

Zero: este.. este es el bastardo que me quito a mi pareja! –grita molesto, queriendo saltar contra el-

Diego: tranquilo zero… *suspira molesto* tu pareja no es la única vida que este desgraciado a arrebatado –dice molesto viendo al houndoom-

-y adivina que Diego.. *rie un poco* no es la ultima… *se agacha un poco cubriendo sus patas en fuego* GAAHH! -grita con fuerza, seguido de empezar a correr a gran velocidad en dirección contraria, jalando la cuerda que lleva atravezandole ignorando el dolor-

Diego: EEHH VUELVE AQUÍ! –grita furioso empezando a perseguirlo igual que zero-

Kay: WHOAA! –grita aterrado el furret, siendo arrastrado con fuerza por la cuerda contra el suelo, a lo que, por suerte, la dragona reacciona y lo atrapa a unos metros de distancia y corta la cuerda- aahh!... gracias… koral… -dice un tanto asustado, tratando de calmarse mientras vuelve a sentarse en la espalda de la dragona- estuvo cercas…

Koral: si… aunque no tanto…. *ve al arcanine y al glaceon correr tras el houndoom* creo que Diego y ese glaceon podrán contra sarik….

Kay: glaceon? *voltea a ver* que raro… no lo conozco… -dice extrañádo-

Koral: ni yo… pero que mas da… *suspira* mejor vamos a buscar tu flecha y volvamos a casa a que te reequipes… no puedes luchar asi…

Kay: si, lo se… *guarda su arco nuevamente como un pequeño tubo, seguido se sujeta de la dragona quien empieza a volar un poco hacia el este, dirigiéndose a un claro del bosque, donde podía divisarse un gran edificio blanco y junto a este, un edificio de madera de apariencia antigua*

 _La base central, lugar de operaciones del legado arca, punto de encuentro en caso de guerra, y ahora, nuevo hogar de esa familia de eeveelutions, cuyas vidas, estaban a punto de dar un giro total._

Flareon: uuhh… _que… que rayos… paso?_ –piensa aun mareado, sobándose la cabeza notando cierta pesades en su brazo- _huh? Mi brazo… porque.. *_ abre un poco mas los ojos* _porque… todo…._ *Abre los ojos completamente* WHOA! PORQUE TODO ESTA DE CABEZA?! –grita aterrado al ver alrevez-

Espeon: heh.. porfin despiertas! –le dice alegre, poniendo la cara frente a el, asustándole un poco- ya era hora

Flare: whoa! … *se le heriza el pelaje*

Espeon: llevas todo el dia inconciente, teníamos miedo de que no despertaras, asi que te pusimos de cabeza para ver si revivias, y funciono *rie travieso*

Flareon: aahh… *voltea extrañado, viendo todo alrededor* donde… donde esta papa? –pregunta aun exaltado-

Umbreon: tranquilo, ya vendrá, por el momento ya conocemos todo el lugar *rie un poco* este lugar es genial, tienen una biblioteca con muchas cosas para leer! -le dice emocionado, a la vez que el espeon libera la cuerda que lo sujeta, dejándolo caer de golpe al suelo-

Flareon: gah! *se trata de incorporar* y… es.. de fiar? –pregunta aun desconfiado-

Vaporeon: te lo pongo fácil… leafeon y jolteon ya encontraron amigos -dice tranquilo, señalando a los mencionados charlando tranquilamente con un grupo de pokes mixto-

Flareon: *los ve* huh? Heh… vale… supongo, entonces que estará bien quedarnos aquí… -dice tranquilo, seguido de ponerse a pensar- _realmente… quienes viven aquí deben valerlo…. Con lo timidos que son leafeon y jolteon… es difícil que hablen con alguien.._ huh? *sale de sus pensamientos un momento, volteando a ver a su derecha a escuchar algo, seguido de ver a su padre y al arcanine llegar juntos* valla… hola papa… -le dice tranquilo, a la vez que todos sus hermanos se forman junto a el-

Zero: grrr… *pasa de largo de todos y sigue su camino*

-…. *todos se quedan en silencio observándolo*

Diego: ustedes tranquilos… -les dice calmado, llegando con ellos- es común que todos se enojen cuando consigue escapar aquel que tanto desean atrapar… *suspira* síganlo, el ya sabe donde vivirán ahora…. Acomódense, siéntanse comodos…. Descansen…. Mañana hablaremos de un asunto importante –les dice serio, empezando a caminar-

Flaroen: sobre que asunto, si se puede saber…. –le responde desconfiado-

Diego: *Se detiene un momento, dando un largo suspiro, seguido gira la cabeza para verlos* sobre su ingreso a alguna academia…. *les sonríe un poco*veo un gran potencia en todos ustedes….

 _Una cosa es un alago… otra es identificar las cualidades de uno… pero esto…. Esto fue leer nuestro destino, en nuestra propia cara…_


	2. Comienza el entrenamiento

**_*Capitulo 2: Comienza el entrenamiento._**

 _El_ _resto de dia paso normal, todos los hermanos siguieron a su padre hasta poco después del centro de claro, seguido giraron a la derecha, caminando de espaldas hacia la puerta del gran edificio de madera, pasado unos momentos pasan unos arbustos, llegando finalmente a la casa prometida.  
ninguno de ellos dio cara de sorpresa ni asombro, al contrario, se notaron bastante incomodos por el hecho de dejar sus antiguas vidas para tomar esa que se les daba, una vida distinta, dentro de un hogar de concreto en lugar de su placida madriguera con camas de hiervas varias.  
la casa se miraba bien, dos pisos, varias ventanas en el segundo piso indicando varias habitaciones, color blanca, mas al entrar, si estaba distinta… y mucho…._

Flareon: eehh… papa… -un tanto intrigado-

Zero: si… *suspira* lo se… _lo se, lo se loseloselose…._ –se escuchaba el eco alrededor repitiendo las palabras del glaceon-

Espeon: heh… tienes la voz tan fuerte que el eco te imita *rie un poco*

Zero: grrr…. *camina dentro de la casa, viendo como todo estaba completamente vacio, mas sin embargo encontrándose preparado, todo listo para solo traer el mobiliario* hablare con Diego… haber si nos puede ayudar a rellenar un poco de esto.. quizá sepa algo sobre decoración humana…. –dice un tanto molesto caminando al segundo piso, siendo seguido por todos sus hijos-

Umbreon: quizá… no sea tan malo… digo… viendo este lugar, estamos mas protegidos que en nuestra madrigera… *voltea hacia atrás* hasta la puerta parece mas firme que las ramas y el hielo que usábamos antes…

Zero: si… hasta eso que si.. *Abre una puerta* minimo tuvieron la sutileza de dejar puertas…. –dice un poco mas alegre, seguido que la puerta cae al suelo al no estar atornillada- …. _Por arceus…_ *observa la habitación, notándose bastante grande y con un pequeño mueble con una vela* ok… flareon… tu dormiras aquí –le dice serio, haciéndose aun lado-

Flareon: y porque yo? *extrañádo, entrando a la habitación y observándola*

Zero: eres el único que puede encender una vela… toda tuya… *sigue caminando, seguido del resto exceptuando el flareon, quien se queda revisando una puerta dentro de su habitación* veamos que hay… *Escucha un fuerte golpe* QUE FUE ESO?! –grita sorprendido-

Flareon: LA PUERTA DE LA HABITACION DENTRO DE MI HABITACION! -se queda en silencio pensando- AHH… creo que esto es a lo que los humanos llaman cuarto de baño… no?!

Zero: Y YO QUE SE… NO HAGAS MAS RUIDO!

Flareon: NO PROMETO NADA! *Se escucha otro golpe* AHH!

Zero: AHORA QUE?!

Flareon: LA PUERTA TENIA ASTILLAS! –grita molesto desde la habitación, seguido de escuchar como se queda callado de repente-

Zero: _aahh… porque no me mataron a mi y no a ella…_ -piensa molesto el glaceon llevándose una pata a la cara- muy bien… veamos… *Abre otra puerta, llegando esta a tocar la pared* … *observa la puerta esperando a que caiga* nope… esta esta bien… creo… *la mueve un poco* si.. *observa la habitación, viéndose totalmente vacia* ok… quien la quiere? –dice indiferente al resto, saltando el leafeon al frente-

leafeon: YO! –dice alegre, corriendo dentro de la habitación, cayéndole la puerta encima- uuhhgg….

Zero: no… tampoco estaba firme.. *sigue caminando, llegando a la puerta del final del pasillo* no necesito abrirla… *voltea a ver al resto, viendo a la eevee* esta será la habitación de eevee… -les dice serio a todos-

Jolteon: eeh, y porque de ella?!

Zero: porque todos necesitamos cuidarla… es la mas pequeñá, si algo pasa, nosotros primero, al final ella *piensa un momento* eehh… refiriéndome a que nosotros pelearemos antes que ella… jeje –replica nervioso-

Espeon: en caso de que la tierra se mueva, seria mala idea –comenta extrañádo acercándose a la puerta y empujándola, viéndose bien sujetada- bueno, almenos esta bien puesta…. *observa la separación entre la puerta y la pared* ooh…. *aprieta los tornillos con su garra*

Zero: pero la tierra no temblara

Umbreon: seguro? –le cuestiona, reafirmándole el glaceon- y como sabes que no se moverá la tierra?

Zero: porque yo lo digo… grrr… *suspira* ya olvídenlo… solo váyanse, tomen sus habitaciones y déjenme dormir un poco… *baja las orejas y se dirige a la habitación frente al leafeon* yo necesito pensar algunas cosas… -dice en un tono un tanto decaído, metiéndose y cerrando la puerta, poco después se ve el hielo congelando los lados para evitar que caiga-

Espeon: *lo ve, seguido suspira* bueno, creo que ahora me toca a mi dirigirlos un momento, por el momento, todos busquen donde se sientan mas comodos… -les dice tranquilo, seguido todos se dejan caer de costado al suelo- …. *suspira* _bueno… yo de idiota que lo digo…_ *piensa* bah… *Se tira también al suelo cuidando de no tirar a la eevee de su espalda, golpeándose en la barbilla por ello* uuuhhh… mala idea…

Leafeon: a…yuden…. Me….. –decia sin aire aun debajo de la puerta-

 _La noche siguió su curso, todos tuvieron una noche no tan comoda, mas todos si disfrutaron de un largo descanso… hasta la desgracia del dia siguiente.  
algo clásico y conocido del legado arca, era su puntualidad al momento de hacer las cosas, mas cuando se trata de despertar… y tenían el método exacto para despertar a aquellos miembros que no gustaban de despertar temprano…._

Tyler: AHHH! –gritaba aterrado el growlithe, siendo seguido por un poochyena, de pelaje azul cielo, con el rostro, garganta, pecho y patas color verde, detrás de ellos, siguiéndolos furiosos un mightyena de pelaje negro, con sus distintivos colores grises, siendo un poco mas alto de lo normal, y junto a el, el arcanine Diego- LO SENTIMOS! –gritaba aterrado-

-AHHH!

Diego: MARU!... TYLER… VUELVAN AQUÍ! –gritaba furioso-

-Diego, dame permiso de asesinar a tu hijo por esto! –le dice furioso el mightyena-

Diego: no si yo lo asesino primero Gil! –le dice igual, pasando corriendo por todo el centro del claro de la base central, mientras que el resto a su alrededor, alcanzaban a ver como ambos llevaban la cola pintada de color rosa-

Flareon: grrr.. *asoma la cabeza por la ventana algo mareado* que tanto ruido es ese? –dice molesto, seguido de levantar una pata suya completamente vendada y sobarse la cabeza, observando a los cuatro corriendo a toda prisa- wow… ese growlithe ya conoce velocidad extrema tan joven? *piensa un momento* seguro tienen un entrenamiento muy riguroso aquí… -dice un tanto nervioso, saliendo de la habitación, dirigiéndose a las escaleras, llevándose la cereza del pastel en una mañana perfecta- AHHHH!

Espeon: _huh?_ *levanta la cabeza, solo para observar como el flareon salía volando por las escaleras, siendo impulsado por el umbreon al levantarse del segundo escalon al haberlo pisado* _bueno… empezamos bien…_ *suspira* almenos volo en una pieza –dice un tanto desinteresado, seguido de voltear hacia aun lado al escuchar algo roncando- _pero que…_ *Se acerca a la puerta en el suelo, viendo como esta se mueve* _una… una puerta que ronca?! –_ piensa sorprendido y aterrado, seguido de tomarla y levantarla, viendo al leafeon durmiendo tranquilo- aahh… solo es leafeon… *deja caer la puerta*

Leafeon: AH! –grita adolorido, levantándose- uuh…. Quien….dejo caer una puerta sobre mi? –pregunta molesto, quitándosela a como puede de encima-

Espeon: eehh… yo…. Tengo que hacer algo… creo! –dice nervioso, corriendo a las escaleras-

Umbreon: *siente como lo pisan* YA BASTA! –grita molesto, levantándose rápidamente-

Espeon: WHOA! –grita aterrado, siendo lanzado al aire, cayendo de cabeza contra el flareon, quedando ambos quejándose adoloridos en el suelo- uuhhh….

Leafeon: grrr… creo… que en nuestra madrigera me caian encima… menos cosas! –dice molesto, lanzando la puerta aun lado- uuff.. *Se pone de pie, seguido la puerta de enfrente sale volando con fuerza, golpeándolo en el rostro y arrastrándolo contra la pared, aplastándolo ahí* …

Zero: *se ven sus patas saliendo de la habitación de donde salio volando la puerta, seguido las baja y sale* acaso uno no puede dormir sin que griten ni siquiera en esta casa? –dice un tanto molesto, observando hacia las escaleras, viendo al umbreon reir a carcajadas- _y a este que bicho le pico?_ –se dice a si mismo molesto, caminando hacia el- hey… ya se te pegaron las pulgas o que tienes? –le dice molesto, sin recibir respuesta, al empezar a rodar el umbreon por las escaleras de tanto reir, golpeando al jolteon un par de escalones mas abajo y llevándolo consigo, al verlos, el glaceon da un largo suspiro- _en serio, arceus… te pedi que si me querias demostrar tu odio hacia mi me lo demostraras con enfermedad y dolor… no con un grupo de idiotas como hijos…_ -dice en voz baja, bajando las orejas y observando al cielo- haber todos ustedes… ATENTOS! –grita molesto, levantándose todos rápidamente y formándose- … *los observa* donde esta leafeon?!

Espeon: posiblemente en su habitación papa! –le responde nervioso-

Zero: grrr… *camina a la habitación del leafeon* leafeon!... holgazan ya despierta! *levanta la puerta del suelo sin encontrarlo* _huh?_ *busca por la habitación, observando todo vacio y normal, exceptuando la puerta en la pared* gaah…. Leafeon… si estas otra vez jugando a esconderte detrás de objetos ridículamente acomodados, creeme… este es tu peor intento! –le dice molesto a la puerta, seguido de tomar la perilla y jalarla, ''abriendo'' la puerta, dejando ver solo un agujero en la pared con la forma de un leafeon- ….

Leafeon: *abre la puerta principal* uuhh….

Flareon: _huh?_ *voltea hacia atrás de el observando al leafeon* leafeon?!... saliste por la noche?! –dice sorprendido-

Leafeon: si.. una noche.. muy loca…. –dice atarantado, dando un par de pasos dentro de la casa antes de caer inconsciente a unos metros de sus hermanos-

Zero: OK… TENEMOS PROBLEMAS! –grita por el pasillo mientras se acerca- leafeon a desaparecido y debemos… *se queda callado al llegar a las escaleras y verlo inconsciente en el suelo* eehh.. leafeon acaba de llegar? –pregunta extrañádo-

Jolteon: asi parece… acaba de entrar por la puerta –dice indiferente-

Zero: uuhhh.. *Se lleva una pata a la cara* primera noche y ya esta cambiando a uno de ustedes…. –dice molesto dándose pequeños golpes en la frente-

Flareon: podría ser peor.. podríamos estar peleando justo ahora! –dice exaltado, levantando ambos brazos y golpeando al umbreon a su izquierda por accidente-

Umbreon: OYE! *brinca contra el empezando a pelear ambos*

Vaporeon: EHH YO ME UNO! –dice emocionado, saltando en la pelea también-

Zero: _mi perdición… frente a mi –_ se dice a si mismo, tirándose al suelo y cubriéndose la cara con sus patas-

 _Una excelente mañana… mas o menos….  
3 horas mas tarde… 10 am_

Diego: ATENCION! –grita serio el arcanine, tomando posición de firmes varios pokes en una línea, entre ellos encontrándose los hijos del glaceon zero- bienvenidos todos al legado arca… o mas específicos… a la academia… -dice serio mientras camina frente a todos, viéndosele la cola y la cintura vendadas- hoy están aquí para responderme de una vez una pregunta sencilla pero que maracara la diferencia de sus vidas y las de otros en este bosque…. Hoy piensan ayudarnos a detener a nuestros rivales y que dejen de herir a otros sin motivos? O van a estar holgazaneando todo el dia mientras ven a sus compañeros, familiares y amigos morir ante ustedes?! –les dice serio a todos-

-HOY PRESTAMOS NUESTRO SERVICIO! –dicen todos al unisono-

Diego: perfecto… me ahorro el problema de tener que golpearlos lo suficiente hasta que cambien de parecer… -dice mas indiferente, acercándose al mightyena con el que corria durante la mañana, el glaceon zero, los hermanos tenma y zota, el furret kay y la dragona koral- ellos, serán algunos de sus compañeros… entendido? De los cuales… el *señála al mightyena* será uno de sus maestros…. Y ella.. *Señála a la dragona* será la otra…. *piensa un momento* eehh… instructora…. *recibe un fuerte zape por la dragona* grrrr….

Koral: _yo no soy…. Ninguna ''otra''_ -dice en voz baja molesta, seguido de retomar postura- muy bien… dejen me presento, mi nombre es Koral L. sere su instructora en cuanto a fuerza física… *los ve a todos los presentes* de los cuales, veo que no muchos podrán entrenarse bien en este ámbito... *empieza a señalar* el flareon, el nidoking …. *ve un ratata* tu no… *señála al growlithe* y tu Tyler… vengan… entranaran conmigo hoy.. *Dice molesta, seguido de darse la vuelta y caminar, siendo seguida por los tres mencionados*

Diego: bien… Gil, es tu turno de elegir a tus victimaaa…. Eehh…estudiantes… -dice nervioso-

Gil: ha ha… _gracioso…_ -dice entre dientes molesto, observándolos- veamos… para empezar… *Toma de la oreja al poochyena* tu vienes aquí maru…. –dice molesto mientras el poochyena se queja al jalarlo de la oreja, seguido voltea a ver al resto- el charmeleon y el umbreon… ustedes tres serán mis alumnos… yo les moldeare su velocidad y precisión de movimientos.. *ve al poochyena tratando de morderle la pata* aunque a ti debería ponerte pesas en las patas… -dice molesto, seguido de caminar tirando al poochyena de la oreja- vengan aquí holgazanes! –dice molesto caminando, seguido por los mencionados-

Diego: *los ve a todos caminando con la cola entre las patas* y ahí van.. los próximos cadáveres a enterrar… -dice indiferente, seguido de voltear al resto- _un ratata…. Jolteon, espeon, vaporeon, leafeon y nidoqueen …_ -piensa serio observando al resto- bien… me pregunto que hare con todos ustedes…. *voltea a ver a los demás* tenma… zota! –les dice fuerte a ambos glaceons, tomando posición de firmes- separenlos en grupos… y llévenlos con alguno de los maestros que tuvieron, con quien mejor vean que se llevaran

-si! –dicen al unisono, seguido de ponerse a hablar con cada uno de los que restaban-

Zero: será buena idea? –pregunta un tanto nervioso-

Diego: tu tranquilo… seguro sabes entrenar bien… por aquí esta tu equipo… -le dice serio, desorientando totalmente al glaceon-

Zero: QUE?!

Diego: SLIM!, ARCHIBALD!, HERMENEGILDO! TRAIGAN SUS TRASEROS AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE! –les grita molesto, llegando rápidamente un quilava, un absol y un linoone, viéndose al quilava con algunas marcas café en el pecho, el absol normal y el linoone siendo su pelaje principal color azul cielo y secundario color amarillo- bien… zero… lo que sepas sobre combate, porque ya mire que sabes pelear bien… enséñaselo a ellos, entendido? –le dice serio al glaceon-

Zero: *suspira* esta bien…

Diego: perfecto… ahora yo me largo… debo asegurarme que koral no lanze a Tyler de la cascada… de nuevo… *Se retira trotando a paso ligero*

Zero: …. *piensa un momento lo que dijo el arcanine, seguido sacude la cabeza* no importa… *ve al linoone* ok… no se si preguntar por tu nombre o por tus colores… -le dice un tanto intrigado-

Hermenegildo: yo… prefiero que me pregunten por mis colores.. creo que son menos ridículos que mi nombre.. –dice un tanto apenado, bajando la cabeza-

Zero: ok… prefiero quedarme con la duda y decirte linoone…. Si prefieres no escuchar tu nombre

Linoone: gracias -dice un tanto mas alegre, levantando la cabeza-

Zero: _no agradezcas…. Realmente lo necesitas…_ -piensa apenado seguido de empezar a caminar-

 _Los equipos se formaron, los hermanos glaceons separaron al resto del grupo y los llevaron con otros dos entrenadores, terminando la nidoqueen, jolteon y leafeon bajo el mandato de Diamond Slash, y estando los hermanos vaporeon, espeon y el ratata bajo el mandato de un flareon un tanto peculiar, seguido de dejarlos, ambos hermanos se dirigieron con su compañero Kay para seguir su entrenamiento.  
mientras tanto…_

Flareon: *sentado, observando a la dragona* ….

Koral: _huh?_ *lo ve* que tanto mira eeh? –le contesta un tanto molesta-

Flareon: huh? Bueno… quería preguntar… como una chica puede ser maestra de fuerza? –dice exceptico- digo… una chica no puede ser muy fuerte, no? Si lo es, no seria chica del todo… creo… -replica dudoso-

Koral: te equivocas.. *rie un poco confiada* el que sea chica no quiere decir que no sea fuerte… quieres comprobarlo? –le dice retadora-

Flareon: eehh… *la ve un tanto nervioso* creo.. que yo paso de pelear con una mujer… no es mi estilo…

Koral: heh.. cobarde.. *voltea a ver al nidoking al sentir como también le observa* tu.. tienes algún otro comentario inteligente nidoking? –le pregunta molesta-

Mike: para empezar, mi nombre es Mike, no nidoking –le responde igual de molesto caminando hacia ella- y a diferencia de ese par de bolas de pelos, a mi no me vas a pisar, dragona! –le empieza a decir mas agresivo, parándose frente a ella-

Flareon: eeehh… *da un paso para acercarse a ambos*

Tyler: eep… *lo detiene* mejor…. Quédate atrás, si no quieres salir herido…. –le dice un tanto nervioso, seguido de sentarse, a lo que el flareon solo da un ligero suspiro y se sienta, observando a ambos-

Koral: me alegra ver que tenemos valientes en este equipo… *le extiende su mano izquierda tranquilamente*

Mike: _huh_? *ve su garra* asi me gustan… que hagan caso… -dice confiado tomando su garra- GAH! *empieza a gritar adolorido, al empezar la dragona a aplastarle la mano*

Koral: te repetiré mi nombre y será la ultima vez…. Soy koral, y ahora soy tu maestra en fuerza… maldito haragan idiota! –le empieza a decir agresiva, apretando mas su mano y doblarla, obligándolo a arrodillarse- asi que, si vas a faltarme el respeto como lo acabas de hacer, es mejor que tengas el valor, la fuerza y la resistencia para ello! *le da un fuerte zape en la cabeza, tirándolo de cara al suelo* ahora, levántate y vete a la enfermería… no queremos que se te rompan las uñas verdad? –termina diciéndole mas tranquila- PERO YA! –le vuelve a gritar furiosa, seguido de tomarlo del cuerno y jalarlo con fuerza, levantándolo rápidamente y lanzándolo hacia atrás, dejándolo totalmente sorprendido y un tanto aterrorizado, tirado de espaldas en el suelo viendo el suelo- _idiota…._ *dice molesta, seguido de voltear a ver a los otros dos* algún otro comentario inteligente?

Tyler: *niega rápidamente con la cabeza*

Flareon: … *levanta la pata un tanto nervioso*

Koral: haber cabeza de vela…

Flareon: es muy tarde para arrepentirme de venir aquí y regresar donde el cadáver de mi madre? –dice un tanto indiferente-

Koral: si, demasiado tarde *Se cruza de brazos y los ve seria*

Flareon: *suspira* aa bueno… solo era una duda *Se pone de pie* bien…. Como nos entrenara señora koral…

Koral: .. *se sonroja bastante, aunque notándose molesta* el que tenga… 200 años… NO TE DA DERECHO DE LLAMARME SEÑORA! –le grita furiosa, corriendo contra el para golpearle-

Flareon: WHOA! *la evade saltando hacia atrás* EHH! *salta contra ella tacleandola*

Koral: eeh! *lo atrapa y sujeta por la cintura* grrr… *rie un poco*

Flareon: _huh?!_

Koral: me alegra tener buenos aprendices de vez en cuando –le dice alegre, seguido de levantarlo y cargarlo sobre su hombro-

Flareon: AHH!

Tyler: tenias que pelear con ella verdad? *molesto*

Koral: tranquilo Tyler.. esta bien… ahora se que tenemos un cráneo vacio y una fuerza oculta entre nosotros…. *lo ve* dos cráneos vacios mejor dicho….

Tyler: aah… *ve a flareon* en serio tienes la cabeza vacia? -le pregunta extrañádo, a lo que la dragona responde llevándose una mano a la frente-

 _Fue un buen comienzo, se portaron muy bien y fueron obedientes… hasta cierto punto…._

Koral: … *suspira molesta* espero.. que la próxima vez hagan las cosas como se las dije… -empieza a decir molesta, volteando hacia atrás, viéndose a sus tres alumnos colgados de cabeza de la rama de un árbol siendo sujetados de la cola-

Flareon: sabes.. creo que seria mas fácil entender las ordenes… si nos llamaras por nuestros nombres.. y no por ''cabeza de vela'' ''cabeza vacia'' *Señala a tyler* y ''cabeza vacia tamaño familiar'' *señala al nidoking*

Mike: _si me diras asi tu también mejor no me apoyes… -_ dice entre dientes molesto-

Flareon: oye… asi es como te llama, que quieres que haga?!

Mike: LLAMARME POR MI NOMBRE PARA VARIAR!

Flareon: PERO ELLA ES LA QUE TE DICE ASI!

Mike: PUES TU NO LA IMITES!

Tyler: PUEDEN CALLARSE LOS DOS DE UNA VEZ?! –grita furioso el growlithe callándolos a ambos, seguido de sobarse las orejas- me dejaran sordo.. *se pica una oreja y luego ve su garra* eeh… creo que necesito un baño de orejas…. *Mike flareon y koral se golpean la frente tras el comentario*

Koral: *suspira y baja su mano* esta bien… haber… *se voltea y camina hacia ellos para verlos de frente* les sere sincera… no soy de recordar nombres… solo conozco lo de Tyler, Diego y Kay… solo porque el primero no para de decir idioteces, el segundo no para de gritar y el tercero es mi compañero…. Lastimosamente!

Flareon: osea que Kay no te cae bien? *se dobla un poco y lanza un ligero lanzallamas a su cuerda, dejándose caer al suelo de espaldas* _gah!_ Grrrr… *Se levanta adolorido*

Tyler: HA! …yo puedo hacerlo mejor! *se dobla y le imita, al cortarse la cuerda gira su cuerpo y cae de cara al suelo* ….

Mike: HA! *la rama que le sostiene se rompe por su peso* WHOA YO NO! *clava sus garras en el árbol y se da vuelta, callendo de pie* JA! IDIOTAS! -les grita triunfal, seguido de la rama caerle encima, aplastándole- _uhhh…._

Koral: …. *suspira* que te dire… Kay es buen compañero… pero no nos llevamos bien por el hecho de que nunca le da por dar cara en una batalla.. siempre lo mas lejos posible… y si es posible, poniéndome a mi en medio al usarme de transporte… *suspira* solo espero tener un compañero mejor algún dia que me deje dormir –comenta melancólicamente cruzándose de brazos-

Flareon: *dibujando en el suelo con una rama*

Koral: ME ESCUCHASTE?! –le grita furiosa-

Flareon: disculpa.. no te importo, no me importas… *le sonríe desafiante*

 _Una saludable rivalidad…  
el equipo de ataque, conformado por Mike, el nidoking, flareon y Tyler, el growlithe, a pesar de tener un mal inicio, acabaron por entenderse un poco mejor, su entrenadora buscaba un reto y ellos aparecieron  
ella los puso a hacer distintos ejercicios de fuerza, cargar objetos pesados, trepar arboles y piedras y demás, notando una mayor habilidad en el nidoking y en el flareon… en comparación del growlithe, quien no paraba de tener percances…  
mientras tanto, en el equipo conformado por maru, umbreon y charmeleon…_

Gil: muy bien asquerosos gusanos! –les empieza a decir molesto al umbreon y al charmeleon, haciéndolos retroceder un poco- mis pruebas son puramente para que ustedes demuestren su velocidad y su agilidad al moverse… asi que, si no quieren terminar COMO ESO! *señala al poochyena, totalmente pintado de rosa y colgando de una pata de una rama de un árbol* SERA MEJOR QUE EMPIEZEN A CORRER JUSTO AHORA! –les termina gritando furioso, empezando a perseguirlos-

Umbreon: WHOA! *corre en una dirección*

-YO ME LARGO! *corre en otra, cayendo ambos al suelo* _uhhhg… *_ se talla la cara* _dolio.._

Gil: .. *Se detiene entre ellos, tomando una cuerda atada a sus tobillos* bien… creo que ninguno de los dos entendio el significado de todo esto… -les dice molesto llevándose una pata a la frente- si se supone que ustedes son un equipo… quiero deducir, que lo ultimo que harán será separarse!, no?!

Umbreon: *Se levanta y rie travieso* eehh… tal vez… jeje… *ve al charmeleon* te dije que la próxima vez fuera a la izquierda!

-para empezar, ESTABAS CORRIENDO A TU DERECHA!

Umbreon: …. *empieza a cruzar sus patas apuntando en direcciones opuestas con cada una* eeehh.. izquierda del entrenador!

Gil: _arceus… matame ya… te lo ruego…_ -empieza a decir entre dientes, seguido de dar un gran suspiro- ok… empezaremos de nuevo, y debido a la estupidez crónica de ambos, les dare un peso todavía mas *libera al poochyena, el cual gira y cae sobre sus cuatro patas* …. *suspira de nuevo* algo asi deben poder hacer al final de nuestro entrenamiento… entendido?!

-mas o menos! –dicen los tres al unisono, produciendo que se vuelva a golpear la frente el mightyena-

Gil: _arceus.. te toma mucho matar a alguien verdad?_ -sigue diciendo entre dientes, acto seguido vuelve a tratar de explicar la dinámica-

Umbreon: *se forma junto a sus dos compañeros y les comienza a hablar en voz baja* eehh oigan… ustedes dos, como se llaman? –les pregunta curioso, evitando que les escuche el mightyena-

Maru: mi nombre es maru… y el *Señala al mightyena, de espaldas a ellos señalando unos papeles en el suelo al creer que lo escuchan* es mi padre.. o algo asi… -dice indiferente, seguido de dar una ligera risilla traviesa-

Umbreon: es o no es?

Maru: uff… si… lo es….

Umbreon: aahhh… *voltea a ver al charmeleon, viéndolo recostado en el suelo viendo las nubes* y tu como te llamas?

Daveck: meh… mi nombre es daveck -dice igual de indiferente-

Umbreon: tu.. no pareces estar muy de acuerdo con todo esto… -le empieza a decir un tanto mas preocupado, acercándose a el-

Daveck: que te dire? … *suspira* realmente a mi no me importa nada de esto… si fuera por mi ni siquiera entrenaría , no lo necesito… *molesto*

Maru: si, aja… -le dice burlon-

Daveck: no me creas… yo podría ganarle a ese mightyena justo ahora….

Maru: si claro… con lo holgazan que eres… creo que ni siquiera le ganarías a la hija del señor Diamond! –le empieza a decir retador-

Umbreon: el señor Diamond tiene una hija? *empezando a divagar*

Daveck: aun es un huevo… grrrr.. *Se rasca la mejilla* y ultimadamente… A TI NO TE IMPORTA MARU! *le lanza una llamarada, seguido de que el mightyena le cierre la boca con sus patas, saliéndole el fuego por la nariz* MMHH! *trata de quitarse las patas del mightyena de encima*

Gil: grrr…. *empieza a gruñirles, a los tres* creo que.. lo mejor seria que corran, AHORA! –les vuelve a gritar furioso, seguido de lanzar al charmeleon en contra del poochyena, el cual, rápidamente lo evade y sale corriendo junto al umbreon* REGRESEN AQUÍ HOLGAZANES!... DEBO DECIRLES LOS DATOS DEL ENTRENAMIENTO! –grita furioso, empezando a perseguirlos-

Daveck: _uhhhh…._ *semi consciente, tirado de cabeza bajo un árbol* _creo… que seria… mejor callarme en ocasiones…._ *dice en voz baja, poco antes de caer de costado al suelo y quedar inconsciente*

 _El equipo numero dos, destinados a ser el grupo de búsqueda y rescate, comenzaron su entrenamiento de una forma nada planeada.. con su maestro persiguiéndolos por toda la base cargando en el hocico una vara de bambu y con uno de sus miembros insconciente y perdido en algún lugar.  
finalmente, el tercer equipo, conformado por el quilava, el absol y el linoone, llegaron hasta un lugar un tanto apartado del resto, cercano a catarata que tenían en el rio de la base_

Zero: … *suspira* bien… les sere francos, yo no pensaba ser entrenador de nadie…. –les empieza a decir al trio frente a el- aunque bueno.. *suspira* Diego confio esto a mi, asi que no le defraudare… a final de cuentas, el me esta dando un nuevo hogar… *se acerca al quilava y lo observa* solo tu mantente un poco lejos de mi… no? –le comenta un tanto nervioso-

Slim: vamos, no le atacare señor… de antemano se que usted puede tenerme de saco de boxeo, a final de cuentas, por algo nuestro líder lo puso como nuestro entrenador! –le comenta un tanto molesto-

Zero: si, lo se…. Solo si ocupas lanzar fuego, lejos de mi por favor

Slim: *suspira* tratare… mas no le prometo nada!

Zero: vale… *Suspira de nuevo* muy bien.. *Saca una hoja* diego me pidió que los entrenara para ser los encargados de defender la base… -comienza a decir un tanto distraído observando la hoja* MUY BIEN! ..*la hace una bola de papel y la lanza aun lado* mejor mandar al diablo las ordenes y entrenar como se debe…

-QUE?! –gritan sorprendidos los tres pokes-

Slim: NO PUEDE HACER ESO!

Zero: ADIVINA QUE! –le grita callando al quilava- nuestros enemigos nunca seguirán un intinerario para atacar animal!... *suspira* si quieren sobrevivir alla afuera, deben tener un entrenamiento como si no existieran las reglas!... y eso haremos! –les empieza a gritar a los tres, tomando posición de firmes- muy bien… los vere en la noche, nuestro entrenamiento será nocturno…

Ark: *rie un poco* al fin! –dice alegre-

Linoone: eehh…. *lo ve* porque te pones asi archi? –le pregunta extrañado-

Ark: para empezar, ya les dije a los dos que me digan ark, no archi, ni archibald, ok? –le dice molesto- y, es mejor de noche, soy un pokemon nocturno, asi que, tengo ventaja –comienza a decir orgulloso-

Zero: quiero verte asi de orgulloso cuando empezemos a entrenar princesa –le dice molesto pasando junto a el- que el entrenamiento no es para visión nocturna, si no para sigilo y defensa desde las sombras… y tu, déjame decirte que tienes desventaja al ser de ese color… *rie un poco, seguido de alejarse*

Linoone: …. *ve a su compañero Slim* entonces, nuestro entrenamiento acabo? –pregunta extrañádo-

Slim: no… *suspira* significa que nos torturara hasta en la noche… *ve al absol totalmente confundido* vamos princesa, hora de comer –le dice burlon empezando a caminar-

Ark: QUE ME DIGAS ARK! –le dice furioso, empezando a seguirlos-

 _Equipo tres, encargados de la defensa de la base central, estrategas y grandes guerreros, especializados en combate con multiples objetivos…. Y el único equipo con un entrenamiento retardado….  
mientras tanto, el zangoose se encontraba ya entrenando a su equipo…_

Diamond: vamos…. Deben de poder! –les dice molesto, encontrándose al pie de un árbol y observando a la nidoqueen, al jolteon y al leafeon parados sobre la rama de un árbol, mas solo el leafeon saltando entre ellas utilizando sus látigos para sujetarse, los otros dos, estáticos como piedra- MOVIENDOLAS!

Jolteon: ESTAS LOCO! *abrazado del tronco* soy un pokemon eléctrico, NO UNO DE TIPO SIMIO!... NI SIQUIERA TENGO PULGARES! –le empieza a gritar aterrado sin ver hacia abajo-

tara: por otro lado yo… estoy segura que si suelto esto, la rama se romperá y caere! –le empieza a gritar aterrada también, sin soltarse del tronco, en una rama mas baja-

Diamond: *suspira y se lleva una mano a la cara* tara… entiende…. NO TE PASARA NADA! … *gruñé un poco* solo, suéltate, camina y trata de agarrarte de OTRA rama, como minimo!

Tara: esta bien… lo intentare! –sigue diciendo asustada, soltándose del tronco y caminando con cautela hacia la orilla, empezando el árbol a doblarse-

Jolteon: whoa!... no.. no no no no no no! –empieza a decir aterrado mientras el tronco se dobla mas, dejándolo colgando a el-

Tara: JA! *salta a una rama gruesa de otro árbol, a lo que esta se rompe cayendo ella al suelo y el árbol donde estaba el jolteon estirarse de nuevo, lanzándolo por los aires* _auchi…._

Jolteon: AAAAAAHHHH! –grita aterrado conforme se aleja del lugar, siendo observado por el zangoose-

Diamond: …. *ve a la nidoqueen* estas bien? *preocupado al verla sentada*

Tara: si, no dolio tanto –le responde tranquila, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la tierra-

Diamond: bien…. EHH, LEAFEON! –le grita a su otro estudiante, llamando su atención- ven!... vamos a buscar a tu hermano!

Leafeon: SI! *usa sus látigos para descender, usándolos como una liana* y a donde fue? –le pregunta extrañádo, deteniéndose junto a la nidoqueen-

Diamond: esa es la pregunta… hay que buscarlo…. *rie travieso* los accidentes pasan, no? –le comienza a decir nervioso, dándole una sonrisa traviesa-

Leafeon: eehh… *piensa un momento, seguido le sonríe* asi es! *empieza a caminar alegre*

Diamond: … *lo ve, seguido suspira* vamos tara…. Encontremos a tu compañero…

Tara: si señor! –dice alegre, poniéndose de pie y caminando a su lado-

 _Mientras tanto, en una dirección totalmente opuesta…_

Maru: *respirando agitado* al fin… logramos perderlo… ufff! *totalmente cansado, acostado sobre la rama de un árbol*

Umbreon: heh.. *lo ve* ya no puedes mas? –le pregunta burlon, parado en una rama al otro lado del árbol-

Maru: no poder mas? JA! … puedo escapar cuantas veces quiera de mi padre, nunca me cansare al hacerlo –le empieza a decir mas tranquilo, tomando pose victoriosa-

Umbreon: aja… sin embargo no paras de jadear

Maru: … *cierra el hocico y mete la lengua* eehh.. es… que tengo sed… necesito agua.. *ve el rio a unos metros de ellos, y en las cercanías, al mightyena buscándolos* aunque pensándolo bien… hehe.. no tengo tanta –le dice nervioso, sonriéndole muy forzadamente-

Umbreon: *ve al mightyena* te apuesto 5 bayas a que no vas a tomar agua y regresas sin que te vea! –le empieza a decir retador-

Maru: por favor… es pan comido… mi padre no me notaria ni aunque me parara frente a el –sigue diciendo orgulloso, sentándose en la rama y mirando una de sus patas-

Umbreon: te aseguro que si tocas el piso, el te vera *rie un poco*

Maru: JA!... cuando los jolteon vuelen!

Jolteon: AHHHH! –sigue gritando aterrado, seguido de ir a impactar contra el poochyena, siendo ambos lanzados contra el suelo, rodando hasta el rio- _uuhhhh…_

Umbreon: JOLTEON?! –le grita sorprendido-

Gil: AJAAA! *grita triunfal, seguido de taclear con fuerza el árbol, desequilibrando al umbreon y haciendo que caiga*

Umbreon: WHOA! –grita sorprendido, cayendo al suelo con fuerza-

Gil: CREYERON QUE IBAN A ESCAPAR DE MI?! -le grita furioso al umbreon, seguido de tomarlo de la oreja y arrastrarlo al rio-

Umbreon: AHH!

Maru: YO ME LARGO! *se levanta rápidamente e intenta correr, resbalando y cayendo de nuevo al agua* _glu glu…._

Gil: grrr… *mete la pata al rio, sacando a su hijo por la cola* ustedes dos tienen mucho que aprender sobre agilidad par de bestias! -les sigue diciendo furioso, arrastrándolos a ambos-

Jolteon: grrr.. *Se soba la cabeza* _eso si que duele…_ grrr… creo que me golpee la cabeza contra una roca! *Ve al umbreon y al poochyena gritar, tratando de resistirse al clavar sus garras en el suelo* eeehh… bueno… al menos… no me esta yendo como a ellos…. –dice un tanto nervioso, poniéndose de pie y saliendo del agua, empezando a brotarle pequeños rayos del pelaje- _huh?_ *los ve, seguido por el agua empieza a liberar una fuerte descarga eléctrica- AHHHH! *la descarga se detiene, quedando mareado el jolteon* uuhhh… debo… recordar… alejarme…. Del agua… -termina diciendo, cayendo desmayado al suelo-

 _Por otro lado, parados sobre el techo del gran edificio de madera…_

-MUY BIEN.. –les grita serio un flareon, viéndose un poco mas alto de lo habitual, además de traer las mismas marcas que un arcanine por su cuerpo y su pelaje amarillo bastante mas largo- ustedes ahora están metidos en lo que seria el equipo de apoyo este… ustedes siempre que haya una pelea se encargaran de emboscar a los enemigos por la derecha, y asi asegurar una victoria cuando las cosas indiquen lo contrario!

Espeon: _yupi yupi_ –dice molesto entredientes-

-EH! –le grita agresivo, sorprendiéndolo y haciéndolo saltar un poco hacia atrás- QUE DIJISTE?!

Espeon: EHHH… N-NADA SEÑOR! –le empieza a gritar bastante nervioso, retrocediendo un poco-

-asi me gusta! *suspira* muy bien… mi nombre es Nod Flareon.. díganme Nod simplemente si se les hace complicado!

Vaporeon: esta consiente que tenemos un hermano casi con su mismo nombre? –le pregunta indiferente, haciendo que el flareon voltee a verlo agresivo- _gah!_

Nod: muy bien… par de alimañas… al parecer ustedes dos estarán de comediantes el dia de hoy eeh?!

-en realidad…. Somos tres.. no solo ellos dos… -dice el ratata, levantando la mano al notar que el flareon le ignora-

Nod: por el momento tu no estas de comediante jak –le dice indiferente pasando a su lado, haciendo retroceder mas al vaporeon y al espeon-

Jak: hehe... solo decía…. –le responde nervioso-

Espeon: eehh… nosotros, no somos comediantes.. solo…. Eehh! –empieza a decir mas nervioso, seguido de detenerse y sentarse al igual que su hermano-

Nod: pues entonces… DEJEN DE HABLAR CUANDO YO HABLO! –les grita furioso nuevamente, haciéndolos saltar hacia atrás, cayendo ambos del techo de la biblioteca hasta el suelo- _hehe…_ *se asoma por la orilla, viéndolos a ambos uno sobre el otro mareados por el golpe- eso… si es gracioso –dice alegre, señálandoles-

Jak: _si usted lo dice…_ -comenta en voz baja observando al par, seguido de ser empujado por el flareon hasta el suelo- WHOA! *cae*

Nod: empezamos bien... espero esto les enseñe que conmigo no se viene a hacer de payasos… -les empieza a decir, seguido de saltar desde el techo y caer sobre sus cuatro patas junto al trio- ahora, arriba!... que tenemos cosas por hacer… *empieza a caminar*

Vaporeon: y ahora me cuestiono…. Para que nos llevo ahí arriba?…. –comienza a comentar adolorido y aun mareado-

Jak: no lo notaste? Solo para tirarnos desde arriba…. –adolorido, sobre el estomago del vaporeon-

Espeon: yo si lo note… -igual, debajo del vaporeon-

 _Equipos de apoyo, grupos que suelen flanquear durante las batallas y darle la vuelta a los marcadores en caso de necesitarse, en el caso de este trio, pueden incluso dejar la batalla mas perdida de lo que ya estaba… por ahora….  
las horas pasaron, todos comenzaron a llevar su entrenamiento de una manera mas constante y segura en comparación del inicio, y al llegar la noche, los entrenadores empezaron a mandar a sus estudiantes a sus hogares, exceptuando lucia, quien llevaba vendado al growlithe de tantos golpes, y zero, quien recién estaba reuniendo a su equipo…_

Zero: *suspira, viendo a sus estudiantes llegar con el, notándose los tres bastantes cansados* durmieron bien? –les dice exceptico, viendo al absol casi dormido- princesa.. *Se acerca a el*

Absol: eeh.. aahh… _zzZzzZz_ –empieza a roncar parado-

Zero: DESPIERTA PRINCESA! –le grita al oído, haciendo saltar al absol y caer de espaldas en el suelo, totalmente aterrado y despertando a los tres por el grito-

Ark: QUE RAYOS LE PASA?! –le grita furioso, seguido de tomar pose de ataque-

Zero: LES DIJE CLARAMENTE A LOS TRES QUE ENTRENARIAMOS EN LA NOCHE!... ERA PARA QUE DURMIERAN! –les grita a los tres, haciendo al quilava y al linoone retroceder, y enfureciendo un poco mas al absol- que demonios estaban haciendo eeh?!

Absol: gahh, NO TE IMPORTA! –le grita furioso, saltando contra el, a lo que el glaceon responde tirándose de espalda y apoyando sus patas en el estomago del absol* whoa.. AHH! –grita aterrado, al ser impulsado por el glaceon , cayendo de cara al suelo-

Zero: grr.. *después de lanzarlo, da un pequeño salto y gira, cayendo sobre sus cuatro patas* si me vuelven a faltar el respeto… no les ira mejor que a el… ententido? –les empieza a decir amenazante, seguido de caminar-

Slim: .. *asienta con la cabeza* si… maestro… -le comienza a decir temeroso-

Linoone: entendido… -le comenta igual-

Zero: bien… caminen –les dice serio empezando a caminar, seguido de detenerse y voltear a ver al absol, apenas poniéndose de pie- incluyendo tu, princesa

Ark: grrr.. *Se pone de pie y comienza a gruñirle, viéndolo furioso pero manteniéndose a distancia*

Zero: ahora dije… -sentencia molesto, empezando a caminar, seguido por los tres pokes bajo su mandato-

 _Calmado, durante el dia…. Una fiera durante la noche….  
para entrenar, el glaceon Zero era un diamante en bruto, dándoles un entrenamiento firme y pesado desde el inicio, demostrándoles el esfuerzo que realmente deberán hacer durante una misión e hiriéndolos sin piedad para que aprendan el dolor de la batalla, ya que, a diferencia de ellos, el si lo conocía a la perfeccion.. y sabia a la perfeccion lo que pasaba si no se entrenaba bien…  
por otro lado, durante la noche, cercas de la cascada…._

Koral: *suspira* _Tyler… como puede un growlithe dañarse tanto a si mismo…. Lo que debias hacer era fácil!.. como no pudiste?!_ -empieza a decir en voz baja la dragona, recordando todo lo que había pasado ese dia-

-es fácil no poder cuando hay explicaciones confusas e instrucciones a medias… -dice seria una voz detrás de la dragona-

Koral: _huh?!_ -exclama sorprendida- QUIEN ESTA AHÍ?! –grita furiosa, poniéndose de pie y volteando, tomando pose defensiva mostrando sus garras-

Flareon: hola…. –la saluda tranquilo-

Koral: que… que rayos haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando para mañana! –le continua diciendo furiosa-

Flareon: solo vine a beber agua…. –le dice tranquilo, caminando hacia el rio y empezar a beber un poca de agua- no puede dormir usted maestra? –le dice sin voltear a verla, seguido de continuar bebiendo-

Koral: no te importa cabeza de vela… -le responde con desden, sentándose de nuevo junto a la cascada, observando el agua caer- toma tu agua y lárgate a dormir ya…

Flareon: no quiero… -le responde indiferente, sentándose a su lado, produciendo que ella comienze a gruñirle- estoy demasiado emocionado para ir a dormir… *sonríe un poco, viendo las estrellas*

Koral: _huh? Emocionado dijo?_

Flareon: sabe… debo decirlo… a pesar de que casi me rompe una pata el dia de hoy…. –dice igual de alegre, levantando su pata izquierda, encontrándose esta vendada- debo admitir que me divertí mucho…

Koral: pero... no se supone que un entrenamiento sea para divertirse… es para entrenar, como su nombre lo dice!

Flareon: y un maestro no se supone que sea agresivo y grosero con sus alumnos –le responde igual de alegre, volteando a verla con una sonrisa en el rostro, haciendo que la dragona bajara las orejas y volteara a ver el suelo apenada- sin embargo… si usted puede ser grosera y agresiva con nosotros…. Supongo que yo puedo divertirme en mi entrenamiento.. no?

Koral: *suspira*has lo que quieras… -le responde un tanto defensiva, volteando en otra dirección- que es lo que quieres exactamente?

Flareon: quiero saber el significado de la ''L'' en su nombre…. –le responde, sorprendiendo a la dragona-

Koral: para.. para que te interesa saber eso? –le dice molesta de nuevo, volteando a verlo-

Flareon: bueno… si usted me va a entrenar y herir en el proceso, minimo me gustaría saber su nombre completo….

Koral: …. *baja la mirada y da un largo suspiro* mi nombre es koral lucia…. –le dice con cierta tristesa-

Flareon: _huh?_ *la ve* acaso… no le gusta su nombre? O porque la tristesa?

Koral: no me gusta recordarlo…. *suspira y voltea a ver el cielo nocturno* tengo… un cierto pasado con ese nombre… y me gustaría olvidarlo, si no te molesta….

Flareon: bueno.. *se acerca a ella y frota su mejilla en su brazo, haciéndola sonrojar* si es bueno para usted, entonces lo olvidare….

Koral: ….

Flareon: claro que…. *se separa y le empieza a decir mas serio* si quiere que yo lo olvide… usted baje un poco su agresividad… es nuestra maestra, no nuestra verdugo…. –le comienza a hablar un tanto mas molesto-

Koral: es que… *suspira de nuevo* cuando todos te caen mal, es fácil odiar a todo el mundo….

Flareon: pues a mi no me trate a si, me molesta *suspira* usted me cae bien… a pesar de que casi me rompe una pata el dia de hoy…. Le pediré, me trae igual –sentencia molesto, dándose la vuelta listo para irse- y no le será difícil mi nombre, solo llámeme por mi especie, y lo tendrá *comienza a caminar alejándose*

Koral: … *baja la mirada observando su mano, viendo un collar con tres gemas en el sobre ella* oye! … -le grita sorprendida, deteniéndolo-

Flareon: …. *suspira y voltea a verla* si?

Koral: olvidaste esto…. *le muestra el collar*

Flareon: yo no lo olvide… yo lo deje ahí…. Es para usted *Se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar de nuevo* mi madre me mostro que un regalo es una manera doble S de mostrar lo que realmente sientes… -le sigue diciendo mientras se aleja, perdiéndose detrás de unos arbustos-

Koral: _una manera… ''doble S'' …_ -piensa intrigada, observando el collar, notando varios fragmentos de distintas piedras preciosas alrededor de este, sonriendo al ver que el distintivo de ese collar era un diamante tallado, hecho de forma alargada, teniendo a los lados un rubi y un zafiro cortados del mismo pareciendo tres flechas rectas, con el diamante siendo de un tamaño mayor, seguido aprieta su puño con el collar en el- _que me abras querido decir…._

 _''_ _una manera simple y sencilla de demostrar tus sentimientos por otra persona es dándole un regalo… el valor de este, será la fuerza de tu sentimiento por esa persona…''  
esas, eran las palabras que iba recordando el flareon conforme caminaba de regreso a su hogar, riendo un poco, mas sin notar como desde encima de uno de los arboles, alguien le estaba observando…._

 _-esto… es guerra…_ -piensa serio aquella figura entre las sombras, seguido de voltear donde estaba la dragona, viendo como se ponía de pie y se alejaba siguiendo el rio- _y no pienso perderla…._

 _Una rivalidad sin igual…_


	3. Conociendo a los compañeros

**_*Capitulo 3: Conociendo a los compañeros_**

 _A la mañana siguiente y muy temprano…._

Gil: MARRUU!

Diego: TYLEERRR! –gritan furiosos, persiguiendo a sus cachorros nuevamente, y estos gritando desesperados, esta vez, encontrándose el mightyena pegado de cabeza al arcanine con goma de mascar- CUANDO LES PONGA LAS GARRAS ENCIMA… LOS VOY A …. WHOA! -grita alarmado, al mightyena girar y empezar a correr cargando del arcanine, notándose ir a una mayor velocidad ignorando el peso-

Gil: JURO QUE LES ARRANCARE EL CUELLO A LOS DOS!

Flareon: …. *los observa pasar, notándose un tanto cansado* bah… *bosteza*

Mike: eehh… flareon! –le comienza a decir indiferente, sin prestar atención al mightyena o al arcanine, acercándose a el-

Flareon: _huh?_ *voltea al origen de la voz, viendo al nidoking acercándose* ahh.. hola Mike… *bosteza de nuevo* buenos días….

Mike: hola…. *lo ve* eehh… estas bien? Como sigues de tu pata?

Flareon: *la levanta, viendo el vendaje un tanto sucio y con una poca de sangre* bah… podria no tenerla *bosteza de nuevo* vamos… a buscar a koral para terminar con esto el dia de hoy….. vale? –le dice bastante cansado, empezando a caminar con las orejas bajas-

Mike: … *lo ve y lo sigue* sabes.. no creo que sea buena idea que vayas asi…. –le comenta preocupado, acercándose mas y caminando a su lado- si ayer koral casi te mata, seguro que hoy lo logra!

Flareon: tonterías…. Estare bien… *bosteza* además…. No es tan ruda como parece…. Solo… *rie un poco* olvídalo…

Mike: bueno… tu eres quien va a morir –sentencia indiferente, empezando a adelantarse-

Flareon: *lo ve y rie un poco mas* heh… pero tu seras el que llegue después! –le dice emocionado, empezando a correr y a rebasarle –

Mike: EHH! *corre detrás de el*

 _Quien lo diría… ayer era una bola de pelos… ahora es mi compañero… y posiblemente el que elija para toda la vida…._  
 _pocas horas mas tarde…._

Mike: … *en silencio, viendo extrañádo a la dragona*

Koral: *lo ve* que estas viendo, Mike? –le pregunta extrañáda también, notándose bastante mas tranquila en comparación del dia anterio-

Mike: eehh… *sale de sus pensamientos* que… que dijo? –extrañádo, notándose nervioso-

Koral: que si que es lo que estas observando, Mike…

Mike: …

Flareon: *ve al nidoking* eehh… todo en orden?

Mike: no.. QUIEN ES USTED Y QUE LE HIZO A KORAL?! –le cuestiona preocupado-

Flareon: .. *Se lleva una pata a la cara* aah! *la baja, sobándosela* pata equivocada…

Koral: soy yo, idiota… -le responde molesta- solo trato de no ser tan agresiva, haber si asi entienden bien…

Mike: aah… bueno… -le responde un tanto mas tranquilo- _eh incluso asi de tranquila… es igual de aterradora…_ -piensa nervioso- _huh?_ *la ve nuevamente* bonito collar…

Koral: _huh?_ *ve su pecho, viendo el collar del flareon* aahh.. eso… *baja la mirada* solo es un obsequio…. *lo ve* nada que te importe

Mike: a bueno… *piensa un momento* OYE!

Flareon: *le pone una pata en el hocico al nidoking* regresando a nuestros asuntos…. –comenta molesto llamando la atención de ambos- tenia algo que decirnos maestra?

Koral: si… donde esta el enano todo-se-rompe?

Flareon: no lo se… no lo he visto…

Mike: *se golpea la frente* flareon…. Los estabas viendo hace poco!... estaba siendo perseguido por su padre y Gil junto con maru!

Flareon: aahh… *levanta la mirada* no recuerdo…

Koral: … *ve al flareon* oye… seguro que dormiste bien? -le cuestiona, a lo que el flareon responde levantando los hombros indiferente- mmmh… *lo ve molesta*

Flareon: que? Soy yo quien va a entrenar asi… *bosteza* además…. Estoy listo y bien.. no se preocupe *Se pone de pie* venga… que haremos hoy? *decidido*

Koral: *suspira* fácil… subirán la cascada… -le dice indiferente nuevamente, seguido de señalar la orilla de la cascada-

Flareon: …. *camina a esta, observando hacia abajo*

Mike: *junto a el* creo que para esto debio habernos citado EN LA BASE, de la cascada… no cree? *Extrañádo*

Koral: esa es la idea… no solo tienen que subir… GAAHH! *corre hacia ellos, pateándolos a ambos*

-AHHHHH! –gritan ambos al unisono mientras caen-

Koral: TAMBIEN TENIAN QUE BAJAR!... PERO YA SE ESTABAN TARDANDO! –les grita desde arriba- AHORA MOVIENDOLAS!

Mike: _uhhhhh_ …. _Comienzo… a creer que mejor me rompo una pierna y me vuelvo un protegido…._ –le comenta al flareon en voz baja-

Flareon: _un… que?_ -le dice en voz baja también, levantándose a como puede-

Koral: DEJEN DE HABLAR IDIOTESES Y CAMINEN!... ESA CASCADA NO SE ESCALA SOLA!

-YA VAMOS! –le responden ambos al unisono, seguido de caminar a la orilla del rio-

Koral: ROMPANSE UNA PIERNA!

Flareon: _grandiosos deseos…_ -comenta en voz baja, notándose nervioso-

Mike: que?... no vas a entrar? –le dice burlon parado junto a el-

Flareon: debes estar de broma… soy un pokemon de fuego!

Mike: HA… yo soy de veneno! –dice alegre, dando un salto al rio, hundiéndose completamente-

Flareon: …. *lo observa hundirse*

Mike: GAHH! *sale del rio y se recarga en la orilla* hay un maldito agujero aquí!

Flareon: NAAHH NO ME DIGAS?! –le responde exceptico- creeme que no lo note por la grandísima sombra que hay ahí! –le comienza a decir sarcástico señalando el rio-

Mike: grrr… *nada hasta la cascada, seguido trepa a unas rocas* ya cállate y ven… como koral dice… esta cascada no se escala sola… -le responde molesto, empezando a escalar-

Flareon: *suspira* ni siquiera tiempo de hacer mi testamento…. –comenta un tanto mas nervioso, caminando al rio y parándose frente a la cascada sobre unas rocas- _bueno…. Ahora o nunca…._ *salta hacia la cascada, atravezandola* _uuh_

Mike: _huh?_ *voltea hacia abajo* eehh… KORAL! ..*voltea hacia arriba para ver a la dragona*

Koral: QUE?!

Mike: ALGO SE TRAGO A FLAREON!

Koral: *suspira* _juro arrancarle la cabeza a quien se atreva_ –exclama en voz baja molesta saltando desde arriba, cayendo con una rodilla al suelo- haber…. *Camina por la cascada, viendo la punta de la cola salir por debajo de esta* _huh?_ * acerca la cabeza a la cascada, seguido de meterla, observando una cueva detrás de esta y flareon tirado en el suelo cubierto de agua* …

Flareon: uuhh…. *se intenta levantar*

Koral: sabes… cuando dije ''rompete una pata'' no lo decía de manera TAAANN literal

Flareon: ja… ja …grrrr *se da la vuelta * que buena broma –le responde molesto, notándose su vendaje un poco mas manchado*

Koral: _huh?_ *ve el vendaje* tu herida se abrió? –le dice un tanto preocupada, metiéndose a la cascada-

Flareon: solo es un rasguño.. *suspira y se pone de pie* ahora con permiso… tengo una cascada que escalar…. –le dice un tanto molesto, empezando a caminar cojeando hacia la salida de la cueva-

Koral: …. *suspira y entra en la cueva, deteniéndolo con su mano* no iras a ningún lado asi… -le dice tranquila, sentándose junto a el y tomando su collar- mira… primero debiste dejar que te curaran bien antes de venir aquí… podrias terminar realmente herido… -le sigue diciendo tranquila, soltando el collar y empezando a quitarle el vendaje de la pata-

Flareon: solo es un rasguño dije… -le sigue contestando molesto, seguido de meter la mano a la melena de su pecho, sacando un rollo de vendas- yo puedo solo…. –aleja su pata de ella-

Koral: *suspira, viendo como el flareon termina de quitarse el vendaje, viéndose una gran herida a lo largo de su brazo* sabes… en serio deberías ir a que te revisen… desde ayer te lo dije!

Flareon: tonterías… *empieza a vendarse a como puede*

Koral: el tonto aquí eres tu… -le dice molesta, agarrando la venda y empezando a ayudarlo- te estoy entrenando para que puedas proteger a otros y protegerte a ti…. No para que te mates tu solo desangrado… -le empieza a decir molesta vendándolo-

Flareon: …. *Baja las orejas apenado*

Koral: si quieres continuar incluso en este estado… bien… *aprieta el vendaje, haciendo gemir un poco de dolor al flareon* demuéstrame que realmente daras todo lo que tienes en este entrenamiento, para saber que lo daras todo en el campo de batalla –le comienza a decir desafiante, terminando de vendarlo-

Flareon: grrr…

Koral: ahora muévete… y rómpete una pata…. –le vuelve a decir molesta, seguido de soltar su pata-

Flareon: *en cuanto le suelta salta fuera de la cueva, seguido de saltar contra la cascada de nuevo, esta vez evitando la entrada a la cueva, empezando a saltar sobre algunas rocas sobresalientes y clavando sus garras en otras mas pequeñás para sujetarse* _te demostrare que yo si estoy dispuesto a todo!_ -piensa molesto sin parar de escalar, alcanzando rápidamente al nidoking-

Koral: *sale de la cueva, volteando hacia arriba, viendo como sube el flareon* _eso cabeza de vela…. Demuestra que los tuyos valen la pena…._ –piensa un tanto orgullosa, saliendo y observando como suben ambos-

Tyler: aahh… ya…. Llegue…. Maestraaaa *cae al suelo desmayado*

Koral: …. *voltea a ver al growlithe totalmente exahusto e inconsciente en el suelo, seguido suspira y se lleva una mano a la cara* tu si… ni siquiera siendo el mas fuerte demostraras que vales la pena… eres un caso perdido… -comienza a decir un tanto apenada de haberlo elegido-

 _El equipo de ataque comenzó su entrenamiento con algunas caídas y tropiezos, pero sin embargo comenzó a mostrarse como el equipo mas decidido entre todos los cadetes... por otro lado…._

Maru: … *colgado de cabeza desde la rama de un árbol* grrrr…

Umbreon: *observándolo* Sabes… comienzo a creer que deberías dejar de hacer esas cosas…. No lo se… digo, solo por si quieres dejar de ser regañádo

Maru: tengo mis razones y motivos…. *voltea la mirada junto con el umbreon hacia donde se encuentran tanto Diego como Gil, encontrándose ambos faltándoles grandes pedazos de pelaje, siendo cortados por una zangoose blanca con morado usando sus garras* ese es uno… *comienza a reir un poco*

Gil: atrévete a reir maru.. Y SERA LO ULTIMO QUE HARAS! -le grita furioso, seguido de gritar un poco de dolor- AAHHH!

-EHHH… hehe… lo siento –comenta nerviosa la zangoose al haberle jalado la cola- es que… tienes goma de mascar hasta donde no deberías, sabes? –le empieza a decir regañándole, seguido de sonrojarse un poco y alejar sus garras- yo no te cortare la goma de mascar de ahí *señála al mightyena*

Gil: *Se sonroja* Pearl…. Solo cállate y separanos a Diego y a mi…. Quieres? –le dice molesto, mas notándose apenado-

Pearl: ok! *toma un pedazo de goma de mascar, cortándolo con su garra haciendo que tanto arcanine como mightyena caigan al suelo en direcciones opuestas* listo, algo mas? *ve al arcanine* no te quitare la goma de mascar de ahí *señála al arcanine*

Diego: Pearl… solo… cállate de una vez *mareado*

Gil: grrr… *Se levanta y se afina la garganta* ahora… como les deciaaaAAH! –grita nuevamente adolorido-

Pearl: ahora ustedes dos necesitan un baño par de puercos! –les dice molesta la zangoose, arrastrando tanto al mightyena como al arcanine de las orejas- acaso no saben que la goma de mascar se utiliza en la boca y/o hocico?

Diego: Pearl! … no… espera!

Pearl: SIN PEROS… AHORA CAMINA!

Gil: ESTO ES UNA AAAAHH! *se los llevan*

Umbreon: … *los observa un tanto nervioso* comienza a darme mas miedo ella que el…

Maru: tu crees? *se dobla, intentando alcanzar su cuerda para liberarse* grrrr….

Daveck: *Se acerca a ellos y ve a maru* necesitas ayuda? –le dice burlon entre risas-

Maru: HA… no la necesito… *Se estira y agarra su cola, seguido vuelve a doblarse sacando una pequeñá daga de hueso y corta la cuerda, cayendo al suelo sobre sus patas de nuevo* lo vez? … yo puedo solo –comienza a decirles orgulloso-

Daveck: meh, bueno… solo decía *indiferente, sentándose en el suelo junto a un árbol*

Umbreon: heh, buena esa… y linda daga –le dice alegre observando la daga-

Maru: gracias, yo mismo la hice.. *levanta su pata vacia* EHH! *ve al umbreon, teniendo la daga en sus patas*

Umbreon: aunque… no creo que realmente te dejen tenerla, o si? *curioso, sin dejar de observarla*

Maru: a ti no te importa! *se la quita y la oculta entre el pelaje de su cola* además, es para casos de emergencia *ve a daveck* díganme… ahora que haremos? Prácticamente secuestraron a mi padre… y no… no pienso ir a rescatarlo!

Daveck: ni yo… no creas que estare soportando que un idiota mightyena me este gritando todo el tiempo!

Gil: QUE DIJISTE MOCOSO INSOLENTE?! –grita furioso saliendo de detrás de unos arbustos cubierto de agua y jabon-

Pearl: VUELVE AQUÍ! *una gran garra de zangoose sale sobre el, agarrándolo de la cabeza*

Gil: PIEDAD! *lo jalan hacia atrás*

Umbreon: exactamente ella… *Se escucha un grito de niña desde detrás de los arbustos* LA ESTA ATACANDO!

Daveck: JA!... por favor.. .es mas razonable que Gil sea el que esta gritando si se toma en cuenta que es la señora perla es quien lo esta bañando –le dice bromista al umbreon-

Umbreon: es ''pearl'' según escuche, genio….

Maru: pero es lo mismo! …''pearl'' es ''perla''!

Umbreon: aahh… jeje… que cosas –di ce nervioso, seguido de recibir un zape por el poochyena- uuhh… OYE! Grrrr *Se soba la cabeza* entonces, quien esta gritando ahora? *levanta la oreja en dirección a los arbustos*

Maru: quien? *levanta la oreja también y daveck solo se acomoda para escuchar* aahh… sip… ese que esta rogando clemencia es mi padre…

Daveck: el chillido ese es de Diego o hay alguien mas ahí? *Escuchando también*

Maru: creo que a alguno ya lo partio por la mitad he hizo tres... *nervioso, alejándose un poco*

Umbreon: eehhh *suspira* olvídenlo…*voltea a verlos* ahora solo se que ya hay alguien que me da mas miedo que tu padre maru… y es esa zangoose –le comenta nervioso señalando los arbustos, seguido de salir huyenado de ahí tanto el arcanine como el mightyena con espuma y jabon en todo el cuerpo- ….

Pearl: VUELVAN AQUÍ ENANOS! –les grita molesta, saliendo en un tamaño muy reducido en comparación de unos momentos antes, poco mas grande a un pikachu-

Umbreon: … *levanta una pata, acto seguido se da una fuerte bofetada solo* _uhhh…._ *sacude la cabeza* no hay alguna planta extrañá o baya alucinojena? *empieza a buscar por todos lados* creo que mire a una zangoose miniatura… *nervioso*

Maru: *Se golpea la frente*

Daveck: dime… tu ya conociste al señor Diamond Slash? Un zangoose blanco con sus marcas negras –le empieza a comentar al umbreon, jalándolo de la cola para detenerlo de su búsqueda-

Umbreon: eehh… si… ya lo conoci, por? *extrañádo*

Maru: bueno, Pearl es su esposa, y ambos tienen una habilidad contradictoria…. Entre los dos claro

Umbreon: eeh? *confundido*

Daveck: mira… el señor diamond puede volverse de movimientos bastante lentos, pero sus garras son mas pesadas y puede dar golpes mucho mas fuerte de lo habitual… una vez corto un árbol con sus garras de un único corte!

Maru: si lo recuerdo *Rie un poco* en contraparte de su esposa… ella disminuye mucho su ataque…

Daveck: y tamaño…

Maru: a cambio de incrementar su velocidad… *los tres voltean al escuchar a alguien acercarse, viéndose a la zangoose arrastrando de la cola tanto al arcanine como al mightyena, y ambos clavando sus garras en la tierra para detenerse sin resultado* claro que.. tiene su fuerza y tamaño normal cuando ella lo requiere…

Umbreon: aja… *le da un zape a maru* ahora pregúntame si me importa!

Maru: grrrr…. *Se soba la cabeza* debería… asi sabes que no debes meterte con las familias de aquí… *rie un poco* además, mirale el lado bueno.. podemos descanzar –le dice indiferente, recostándose en el suelo-

Umbreon: en serio.. .diganme ya… cuando entrenaremos?! *el charmeleon lo toma de una oreja* WHOA! *tira de el azotándolo en el suelo* _uhhhh…._

Maru: tu calmate… y disfruta de la tranquilidad y el espectáculo que nos dara una madre en contra de dos padres… -le comenta a la vez que vuelven a salir corriendo el trio de adultos frente a ellos, mas esta vez, corriendo gil contra maru, umbreon y daveck- WHOA! *se levanta y empieza a corrar, seguido por sus dos compañeros*

Gil: GRRRGAAAAHHHH! *pasa junto a ellos a gran velocidad, dejándolos atrás en poco tiempo*

Maru: EEHH?! *se sienta para empezar a detenerse, quedándose quieto unos metros mas adelante* PERO… EL VENIA… WHOA! *el umbreon y el charmeleon golpean contra el, rodando algunos metros al no alcanzar a detenerse* _uhhhhh…._

Umbreon: bien hecho… genio…. –le dice adolorido, tirado en el suelo sobre el-

Daveck: fue tu culpa por no detenerte….

Maru: no dejare de pensar que ambos son unos idiotas….

 _El equipo de búsqueda y rescate, en esta ocasión, estaban teniendo ''ciertas'' dificultades, mas sin embargo, pasadas unas horas…._

Maru: grrrr….. *sentado entre el umbreon y el charmeleon, observando a su padre frente a ellos*

Gil: esta bien… esta vez… tendremos que hacer las cosas un poco distintas.. para que ahora si entiendan…. –diciendoles tranquilo, mas notándose molesto, vistiéndose su pelaje gris un tanto mas claro, y lo negro de su pelaje en un color oscuro mas profundo, con la cabeza peinada hacia los lados y llevando una corbata de moño negra-

Daveck: _pffff…_ *cubriéndose la boca con sus manos, procurando no reir*

Gil: les juro… que si alguno se rie los atacare sin mas… asi que… mejor callense… *nervioso, señalando una hoja de papel clavada en un árbol con algunas flechas* como sea…. Miren… esto es lo que harán, haremos una practica de velocidad y precisión… maru, tu correras por aquí, umbreon por alla y daveck por aculla… entendido? *firme, señalando las direcciones en la hoja de papel con algunos arboles dibujados en ella*

Umbreon: _me pregunto si será posible que minimo tengan un mapa mas especifico…_ -comenta exceptico en voz baja, bajando la cabeza-

Gil: HABER PEDAZO DE IGNORANTE! –le grita furioso al umbreon, asustándolo y parándose frente a el- acaso crees que realmente es necesario que te muestre un mapa tridimensional con super satelites con la tecnología de punta humana para mostrarte por que parte del bosque debes correr?! –le grita furioso, seguido de alejarse un poco-

Umbreon: NO SEÑOR! -le responde aterrado, llevándose una pata a la frente de manera militar-

Gil: perfecto!... porque no tenemos… -dice mas tranquilo dándose la vuelta y alejándose- muy bien… listos?!

-SI!

Gil: ahora… MOVIENDOLAS! *les grita a los tres, seguido de rápidamente el grupo empezara a correr entre los arboles en direcciones distintas, mas teniendo como objetivo un mismo punto* _demuéstrenme que mi tiempo valdra la pena…._ –piensa dudoso el mightyena, viendo como se alejan, seguido de dar una ligera sonrisa-

 _El inicio fue fácil, el grupo comenzó alejándose primeramente, poco después, tuvieron que empezar a acercarse de nuevo, mas no debían perder la velocidad, el equipo entero debía de pensar como cambiar sus direcciones sin perder su ritmo ni alejarse de su trayectoria, y eso fue justo lo que hicieron….  
corriendo por la izquierda, el charmeleon daveck, el miembro con las piernas mas cortas del grupo debía cambiar su dirección, mas su postura lo haría perder el equilibrio, asi que opto por hacer un poco de daño a cambio de no fallar su entrenamiento, estirando su brazo un poco para clavar sus garras en un árbol y girar en torno a este sin soltarlo, consiguiendo girar sin problemas y sin perder su velocidad, dando una sonrisa orgullosa al hacerlo.  
mientras tanto, corriendo por el centrol, el poochyena Maru, quien ya tenia practica en los escapes rapidos, se encontraba saltando sobre varios arboles, cambiando sus direcciones constantemente para evitar los arboles que estaban directamente en su camino, sin mostrar dificultad alguna, dando una risilla triunfal.  
por otro lado, el umbreon, se encontraba usando su habilidad de ataque rápido para mantener una velocidad alta, mas tenia difícil el dar la vuelta sin detenerse y sin tropesar, su mejor alternativa, se le ocurrio cuando vio a su compañero Daveck dar la vuelta, saltando directo contra un árbol, apoyándose en este y empezando a saltar entre varios seguidos por los troncos, dando una curva mas amplia pero sin perder el ritmo, al acabarla, comienza a reir alegre por su logro_

Gil: _tres…. Dos …. Uno…_ -dice en voz baja, seguido de ver como sus alumnos se estrellan al mismo tiempo al cruzarse sus caminos- _arceus… matame ya…. Por favor…._ –dice molesto, llevándose una pata a la cara-

 _El equipo de búsqueda y rescate comenzó esta vez bien, sus velocidades eran buenas y su agilidad para moverse también, en el caso del charmeleon, su capacidad de pensamiento rápido se noto sobresaliente al tomar su decisión, mientras que el poochyena demostró gran agilidad al mantenerse el menor tiempo posible tocando el suelo directamente al saltar entre los arboles, por otro lado el umbreon mostro gran resistencia al utilizar un ataque de velocidad por un tiempo tan prolongado, mas sin embargo, el trio les faltaba la base de su trabajo, y era su precisión, debían buscar la manera de cruzar sus caminos sin chocar al mismo tiempo los tres, y eso, no era tan fácil como se escucha.  
mas tarde, al finalizar los entrenamientos…._

Koral: muy bien… hora de irse a dormir los tres… -les dice un tanto mas alegre, viendo al nidoking con un vendaje en el rostro tapándole el ojo derecho, al flareon con un vendaje en todo el pecho y al growlithe totalmente vendado tirado en el suelo de costado, sin poder moverse- hoy hicieron un trabajo excelente, espero mañana verlos con la misma motivación –les sigue comentando alegre, mientras el nidoking toma a tyler de una pata y comienza a arrastrarlo, alejándose del lugar- …

Flareon: con su permiso maestra… -le comenta tranquilo, inclinándose un poco y dándose la vuelta para caminar-

Koral: … *suspira* oye, flareon… -le dice calmada, deteniéndolo, mas deteniéndose también el nidoking al escucharla-

Flareon: … *voltea a verla* si maestra?

Koral: me gustaría hablar contigo…. Ven… -le dice seria, empezando a caminar hacia la cascada-

Mike: …. *voltea a ver al flareon* suerte…. –le dice nervioso, alejándose de nuevo-

Flareon: *suspira* gracias… la necesitare….. *empieza a caminar, siguiendo a la dragona*

Tyler: mmm… mhhh? *tratando de hablar con el hocico vendado, volteando los ojos para ver al nidoking*

Mike: asi es Tyler…. Posiblemente ya no tengamos compañero mañana…. *suspira un tanto triste, sin dejar de caminar*

Koral: *llega hasta la cascada, seguido entra a la cueva que había descubierto el flareon* ven… cabeza de vela….

Flareon: …. *entra a la cueva detrás de ella un tanto desconfiado, al pasar al otro lado aumenta un poco el calor de su cuerpo, evaporando el agua* de que… quiere hablar conmigo maestra? –le comenta un tanto nervioso, observando como se sienta y recarga en una de las paredes-

Koral: quería…. Hablar contigo un momento…. –un tanto nerviosa, bajando la cara ocultándose detrás de su cabello al sonrojarse un poco-

Flareon: que es maestra? –le dice un poco mas tranquilo, sentándose frente a ella-

Koral: *rie un poco* hay flareon… es… gracioso lo que te voy a decir…. Pero…. Realmente no entendí lo que me trataste de decir anoche…. –le dice con una ligera sonrisa, un poco sonrojada-

Flareon: aahh.. con… con que? *se sonroja un poco en respuesta a ella*

Koral: bueno…. *Baja la mirada un poco, tomando un mecho de pelo y haciéndolo hacia atrás* quería preguntarte… que…. Significa eso de ''una manera doble S'''?

Flareon: aahh.. eso… *rie un poco* nuestra madre siempre nos decía que si alguien nos caia bien, le regalaramos algo…. ''Una manera doble S'' es lo mismo que decir ''una manera simple y sencilla''-le dice alegre el flareon, dándole una calida sonrisa-

Koral: aahh… eeh… jeje…. *rie traviesa* bueno… gracias por aclarar mi duda… aunque…. Podrias… decirme que te decía tu madre? No creo que sea asi como me lo dices…. –empieza a decirle nerviosa, sin dejar de agarrar el collar en su garganta-

Flareon: claro… heh… difícilmente a alguien le importa… porque es tema familiar, pero… bueno, ella nos decía ''una manera simple y sencilla de demostrar tus sentimientos por alguien, es dándole un regalo.. el valor del regalo es la fuerza de tu sentimiento por aquel a quien se lo das'' -le dice tranquilo, sonriéndole alegre y cerrando los ojos, haciendo sonrojar mas a la dragona-

Koral: eehh…. *aprieta un poco el collar un tanto confundida* aah…. Heh… eso… eso significa… hehe –comienza a decir apenada, poniendo su otra mano en su propia mejilla- nadie… nadie me había dicho eso… -comienza a hablar perdida en sus pensamientos-

Flareon: no? Que extraño –comenta indiferente volteando a ver el techo de la cueva, viendo algunos fragmentos de cristal brillando por el techo- _huh?_ *comienza a seguirlos, sin notar que la dragona seguía hablando* _se ven curiosos…_

Koral: _huh?_ *ve al flareon alejarse* oye! *ve los cristales* …. *empieza a seguirlos también*

 _Caminaron un momento tanto el flareon como la dragona, hasta finalmente llegar al final del túnel en el que se encontraban, llegando a una cueva bastante amplia, viéndose sobre esta un gran cristal transparente, con cortes similares a un diamante, produciendo brillos de distintos colores por toda la cueva con la luz de la luna que se reflejaba en el rio sobre ellos.  
el flareon, seguía observando todo el lugar asombrado, sin notar unas curiosas flores que crecían cercas de una de las paredes de la cueva._

Koral: _wow…_ *observando toda la habitación* debo felicitarte.. hiciste un gran descubrimiento –le dice igual de sorprendida que el flareon-

Flareon: es…. Bonito este lugar… -dice aun asombrado-

Lucia: si.. heh…. *se sienta y recarga en una de las paredes, sin dejar de ver al flareon, sonrojándose un poco y sonriendo* _huh?_ *voltea a su derecha al sentir algo, levantando del suelo una curiosa flor, de color blanca, con varias manchas rojas como si estuviera manchada de sangre* …. *suspira* ya se me hacia muy bello… -comenta un poco decaída, llamando la atención del flareon-

Flareon: ocurre algo maestra? –le dice un tanto preocupado, acercándose a ella, viendo la flor- heh, perfecto, tengo hambre –le dice mas tranquilo, mordiendo la flor y tragandola- gah! Que mala! *empieza a decir quejándose, empezando a lamer el suelo, quedándose quieto un momento, dando una mirada aterrada* …

Koral: *suspira* el suelo… sabe igual… cierto?

Flareon: … *se separa del suelo y cierra la boca*

Koral: eso que comiste se llama flor de sangre… es.. buena para curar huesos rotos y heridas cuando es tratada como se debe…. Crei que no volveria a verla cuando llegue aquí… -le dice tranquila, tomando al flareon de la cintura y lo jala hacia ella, abrazandolo-

Flareon: … *Se sonroja un poco* por.. porque… te estas…. –nervioso, sin poder terminar de hablar por aun tener aquel sabor en la boca-

Koral: cuando yo me fui de mi hogar… cuando me vi obligada a huir… llegue ahí por accidente años después… todo… era un campo completo de esa flor… *suspira triste* solo verla desde el cielo hizo que me estremeciera y huyera nuevamente… acabando en este bosque….

Flareon: …. *gira la cabeza y le lame la mejilla a la dragona* entonces… significa que aquí… hay algún cadáver? -comienza a decirle mas tenso, comenzando a moverse un poco-

Koral: *lo nota* te dan miedo los muertos? –le dice triste, haciendo que se quede quieto- ahora que lo recuerdo… conozco a tu padre…. Pero, aun no me toca conocer a tu madre….

Flareon: ni la conoceras…. *suspira melancolico* ella…. Ella esta muerta…. *dice triste, dando un largo suspiro*

Koral: *toma una de las rosas* tu me enseñáste algo de tu familia, me toca a mi…. *corta el tallo y le muestra la flor* a mi, mi madre solia decirme que esta flor no es tan triste como su nombre o su procedimiento dicta… ya que, esta flor nunca se seca… indicando la fuerza de aquel ser que nos abandono hacia nosotros… *el flareon la toma, observándola*

Flareon: osea…. Que si ahora voy donde mi madre murió… abra una flor de estas? Y nunca se secara? –le pregunta aun triste, recibiendo una afirmación de la dragona- y que con eso? Aun asi… eso no los trae de vuelta….

Koral: no…. Pero nos da un recuerdo siempre vivo de ese ser…. *le sonríe un poco* nunca le temas a la muerte, flareon…. A final de cuentas, uno mismo la ordena…. Dictándole quien debe irse cuando peleas contra el…. Y depende de quien tenga la voz mas fuerte, será a quien la muerte obedesca…

Flareon: *suspira* o sea…. Que si mis familia y yo hubiéramos tenido una voz mas fuerte… nuestra madre estaría viva? –comienza a decirle un tanto mas molesto-

Koral: algo asi…. Recuerda, la muerte no tiene orejas… asi que, muéstrale la fuerza de tu grito con tu fuerza física…. Derrota a tu enemigo siempre, y pon la vista de la muerte lejos de ti y de los que proteges….

Flareon: …. *suspira* lo hare…. –dice mas tranquilo, soltándose de ella y caminando a la salida, yendose con las orejas bajas-

Koral: a donde vas? *camina detrás de el*

Flareon: quiero ir a descansar maestra…. Necesito pensar algunas cosas… *sale de la cueva por la cascada*

Koral: … *sale detrás de el* entonces… *se agacha y lo toma de la cintura, cargándolo y abrazandolo* te vere mañana flareon… cuídate… *le da un ligero beso en la cabeza, seguido de ponerlo en el suelo, dejándolo totalmente paralizado por la sorpresa* nos vemos luego! –le dice sin mas, alejándose-

 _Me parecio un chico tierno y la verdad… lo es  
unos minutos después, ya lejos del flareon…_

Koral: *riendo alegre, aun sonrojada*

-muy bien, basta ya –comienza a decirle agresiva otra voz femenina-

Koral: _huh?_ *voltea hacia aun lado, viendo a la glaceon tenma salir de entre unos arbustos* ahh, tenma.. hola… -le responde indiferente-

Tenma: acaso crees que puedes conquistar a flareon, eeh? –le empieza a decir molesta, parándose frente a ella-

Koral: por favor tenma, déjate de tonterías… es mi alumno… -le responde molesta, pasando junto a ella y continuando su camino-

Tenma: grrr… *da un ligero gruñido, lanzando una estaca de hielo contra la dragona*

Koral: *gira rápidamente y golpea la estaca de hielo con su puño, rompiéndola* en serio tienes en mente eso tenma? –le empieza a decir mas seria y molesta, volteándose a verla- acaso estas consciente de lo que tienes en mente?

Tenma: aléjate de flareon…. Es…. LO UNICO…. Que te dire!… -sentencia la glaceon, tomando pose de pelea, gruñéndole a la dragona-

Koral: *suspira, seguido se quita el collar, colgándolo de la rama de un árbol* _si eso es lo que quieres…_

 _La regla principal del legado arca siempre ha sido que no se permiten las peleas entre los mismos miembros por motivos personales, ya que solo rompería la confianza entre los mismos miembros.  
esa regla, no parece aplicar, cuando la guerra esta en la sangre de uno, y el otro forma parte de la elite, en ambos, la regla principal es otra: la derrota no es una opcion _


	4. Enfrentamiento y búsqueda

**_NOTA DEL AUTOR:_** _dejare una aclaración sencilla de las cosas… hace poco, por ahí por los reviews que me han dejado aquí en fanfictions, notaran que hay una critica ''constructiva'' (según el propio autor de la critica)… dejen les digo algo: háblenme, como quieran que los entienda._

 _yo **JAMAS** , repito, **JAMAS EN MI VIDA** voy a hacer caso si me dicen las cosas de esa manera, vale? …. Si alguno de ustedes que me leen (y me refiero única y exclusivamente a los beta readers y a los ''escritores profesionales'' que rondan por fanfictions) quiere dejar una critica, una sugerencia o un review, les pido de la manera mas cordial, sean amables al decir las cosas… osease:  
si no les gusta la historia: ''ah, esta bien, pero no es mi tipo de historia, suerte'' **PUNTO**  
si algo esta mal: ''oye, tienes un detalle por ahí, deberías arreglarle esto, bien, chao'' **PUNTO**  
si algo no se entiende: ''te sere franco, no entendí esto, esto y esto otro, podrias explicarlo mas adelante? Gracias'' **PUNTO!  
** eso… es todo lo que se tiene que decir, eso… son criticas/reviews/sugerencias que **SIEMPRE** y con todo gusto voy a leer, responder, y por obvias razones, aceptar y seguir… pero si me salen con:  
no te gusta la historia: ''es una mierda, no sirve''  
algo esta mal: ''arregla eso, esta del asco''  
algo no se entiende: ''no se entiende la historia, tiene huecos, es ilegible, borrala e inicia de nuevo''  
…. Creo que… no necesito explicar, verdad?_

 _Es asi de fácil… si quieren darme una critica, una sugerencia, un review **… LO QUE SEA QUE ME QUIERAN DECIR** incluso si quieren un poke suyo en la historia… **NO HAY PROBLEMA** … simplemente les pido que me lo digan con amabilidad, y no como una mentada de madre, y tomen de ejemplo a brodek y a black spyro…. Sus oc Maru y Nod-Flareon están aquí, al igual que Kay de __Dashie Tachy. tumblr_ _, ellos me lo pidieron de favor, de buena manera, y les di un lugar…. vale? Estamos? Si? Perfecto.. .entonces puede seguir el capitulo… adiós n.n_

 _Atte: White Wolf 678_

* * *

 _ ***Capitulo 4: Enfrentamiento y búsqueda.**_

 _La tranquila noche al acabar el entrenamiento, se volvió una muy fría y tétrica, al encontrarse dos guerreras de sangre encontrando sus miradas, con el mismo sentimiento de desprecio la una contra la otra, incrementándose la tensión rápidamente.  
Pasado unos momentos de cruzar miradas, tenma, la estudiante prodigio del líder del legado arca, decidió dar el primer paso, dando un gran bocado de aire, seguido de exhalarlo formando una gran estaca de hielo, lanzándola con gran fuerza contra la dragona, a lo que esta, con cierto asombro al ver que la pelea era en serio, tardó en reaccionar, mas no le impidió defenderse, dándole tres fuertes golpes con sus garras, haciéndola pedazos antes de tocarla_

Koral: ESTAS LOCA TENMA! -le grita furiosa, seguido de ver como la glaceon se encontraba saltando, con una gran lanza de hielo en la pata, lista para lanzarla- grrr! *lanza una fina llamarada contra la glaceon a la vez que esta le arrojaba su lanza*

 _Para la sorpresa de la dragona, el hielo de la glaceon no parecía ser afectado en gran medida por el fuego de ella, al empezar a cortar sus llamas como si fueran papel, acercándose peligrosamente contra ella, viéndose obligada a reaccionar rápido, dando un giro lateral rápido, quedando la lanza clavada a su lado.  
Al dar por seguro que la glaceon no se detendría, la dragona decidió ya no hacerlo, abriendo unas grandes alas a su espalda y dando un único y fuerte aleteo, abalanzándose contra la glaceon y dándole una fuerte tacleada con el hombro, seguido de volver aletear y patearla con fuerza para alejarla_

Koral: YA BASTA TENMA! –le vuelve a grita furiosa mientras veía como la glaceon giraba en el aire y creaba una gran rampa de hielo a su paso, usando la fuerza de la dragona para subir a una gran altura- _pero… qué demonios!_

 _Al ver la reacción de la glaceon y al verla subir rápidamente, la dragona comenzó a preocuparse más, y su preocupación se convirtió en ira al observar como la glaceon empezaba a formar una especie de escudo de hielo frente a ella, con múltiples estacas al frente, comenzando a deslizarse por la rampa y tomando una gran velocidad por la altura y el peso de su escudo.  
pensando rápido, la dragona dio una rápida lamida a sus garras, seguido de lanzar una ligera flama para encenderlas conforme la glaceon avanzaba, hasta encontrarse deslizándose directo hacia ella, y así, al estar a una distancia prudente, la dragona da un fuerte zarpazo en contra de la glaceon, cambiándose las llamas de color en el transcurso del golpe, cambiándose del típico fuego rojo que solía lanzar, a uno azul oscuro, consiguiendo derretir las puntas de las estacas, logrando un golpe más seguro, seguido de seguir girando, pateando el escudo de la glaceon lejos, para finalizar golpeándola con la cola, arrojándola con fuerzas contra un árbol, acto seguido de correr en su contra, con sus garras flamígeras listas para acabar con ella_

Tenma: *ríe un poco, sin ver a la dragona* _acaso ella cree…_ QUE YO ME DETENDRE?! –grita nuevamente furiosa, dando un ligero salto, seguido de sujetarse del árbol a su espalda, girar a su alrededor clavando sus garras en la corteza del árbol para no alejarse, y terminar pateando la garra de la dragona en otra dirección-

 _Al igual que Koral, tenma también tenía bastantes maneras de defenderse y de atacar, entre ellas, tenía un cierto ''regalo'' que su maestro le dio a ella y a su hermano al empezar su entrenamiento.  
tras detener el ataque de la dragona, la glaceon se suelta del árbol, saltando contra ella y clavándole sus garras en el brazo y la pierna izquierda de la dragona, seguido de dar un salto sobre ella, desgarrando un poco su piel, mas generándole heridas profundas, seguido de dar una sonrisa confiada contra ella, para pronto, lanzarse de nuevo en su contra, dejando ver sus patas manchadas en la sangre de la dragona, dejando ver con más claridad las finas y delgadas garras dentadas que la glaceon tenía en su defensa.  
Con mayor ira por el daño, la dragona comienza a perder la paciencia y la compasión, comenzando a desear la muerte de la glaceon, y demostrándolo al instante, al pararse con las piernas juntas y los hombros levantados, mostrando un costado hacia la glaceon, dándole solo una mirada seria, pero lanzando su cola contra ella, tomando a la glaceon por el cuello y empezar a apretarla, sofocándola_

Koral: acaso crees que yo me dejaría vencer por una estúpida glaceon como tú?! –le comienza a decir molesta, bajando su cola hasta tenerla de frente- déjame decirte, nena… no me importa si seas incluso la hija de Diego…. Apréndete esto!... yo no formo parte del legado arca! –le comienza a decir más molesta, al ver como la glaceon intenta liberarse, clavando sus garras en la cola de la dragona, arañándola- yo no sigo, SUS ESTUPIDAS REGLAS! *la aprieta más fuerte, empezando a quedarse quieta poco a poco* más sin embargo…. *suspira, liberándola, dejando caer a la glaceon sofocada al suelo, empezando ella a respirar agitada* este grupo me dio un nuevo hogar… y solo por eso, cuido de ustedes… *se da la vuelta, dándole la espalda* así que, no me hagas matarte aquí… idiota…

 _La dragona sentencia molesta, comenzando a caminar alejándose, mas poco después, detenerse un tanto aterrada, al empezar a sentir un gran frio atravesando su cuerpo, volteando a su cintura con cierto temor, observando una lanza de la glaceon atravesándola por el vientre.  
La dragona, sin creerlo y sin hacer más, solo gira con fuerza arrebatándole de las manos la lanza a la glaceon, continuando el movimiento hasta su garra, golpeándola con fuerza en la cabeza, estrellándola contra el suelo._

Tenma: grrr…. *trata de levantarse nuevamente, notándosele ya cansada*

Koral: *la ve y suspira* escucha…. No me importa si tu sientes algo por el… pero, él es el único que me ha interesado y me ha tratado bien… y ni tu ni nadie, hará que me aleje de el –sentencia molesta, tomando la lanza en su estómago, rompiéndola y quitándosela, lanzándola al suelo frente a la glaceon- así que piérdete… *Se retira*

Tenma: grrr… *ve la lanza de hielo, seguido de jadear cansada*

 _Fue solo la primera advertencia..  
Durante la mañana, en esta ocasión, una tranquila mañana en silencio…_

Zero: *patea la puerta de su habitación, lanzándola fuertemente contra la de leafeon*

Leafeon: *Se hace a un lado, evadiendo la puerta* JA!

Zero: muy bien… *lo observa, seguido saca la cabeza viendo como todos empiezan a salir de sus habitaciones* llevamos buen progreso… tres días y almenos ya sabemos utilizar una puerta… -comenta alegre, caminando hacia las escaleras, quedándose el leafeon inconforme al ver su pared estrellada con la puerta clavada en ella- espeon, cual es la lista de labores para hoy?

Espeon: *sale de su habitación, con varios moretones y un vendaje en el pecho* lo siento papa… pero.. Hoy no creo poder hacer nada.. Me duele todos mis huesos –dice sufriendo, seguido de recargarse en la puerta y deslizarse por esta hasta quedar acostado-

Flareon: *lo ve* que dramático –responde molesto, seguido de ver como su padre pasa frente a el- no le dirás nada?!

Zero: no tengo nada que decirle…. Si no se siente bien, no lo forzaran…. *empieza a bajar las escaleras* claro que se puede quedar en casa, limpiando cada pared, piso y escalón…. Con un cepillo hasta que pueda comer en el… aunque ya lo hagamos… -continua diciendo indiferente bajando las escaleras-

Espeon: …. *lo escucha, seguido se levanta y camina a las escaleras* muy bien, creo que me siento mejor! *Al llegar abajo empieza a correr, siendo detenido en la puerta por el ratata* jak, muévete!

Jak: primero esperemos a tu hermano vaporeon, no crees?

Espeon: no lo entiendes!

Vaporeon: deja de llorar espeon, camina… tenemos trabajo que hacer… -dice molesto, pasando a su lado-

Espeon: pero!... _awwww…_ *exclama un tanto triste en voz baja, comenzando a seguir al vaporeon*

Zero: *los ve y da un largo suspiro* cuanto esfuerzo en una sola criatura… *voltea a ver al resto, notando al flareon con cierto más entusiasmo* _huh?_ Eehh, flareon!

Flareon: que pasa? –le responde alegre, deteniéndose frente a el mientras el resto sale de la casa- ocurre algo?

Zero: si… soy yo o eres el único con ánimos de seguir aquí? *intrigado, sentándose al igual que el* realmente, todos se ven molestos…

Flareon: vamos, no le des importancia.. –le responde igual de alegre, poniendo su pata vendada sobre el- solo necesitan adaptarse un poco, ya sabes… mama nos daba una vida tranquila… tú y ella peleaban siempre y nosotros solo nos la pasábamos correteando por todas partes… ahora, nos toca trabajar y esforzarnos…. Así que solo es adaptarnos

Zero: vale… *se pone de pie* vámonos de una vez a hacer todo… espero almenos se alimenten bien mientras entrenan….

Flareon: si, descuida… almenos en mi caso, Koral nos dice lugares donde crecen gran cantidad de fruta y bayas *Se pone de pie* supongo que al resto también *Voltea al frente, viendo al arcanine Diego y al mightyena Gil pasar frente a la casa, cargando sobre si una vara en la que van atados de las patas Tyler y Maru, ambos con el hocico vendado* …

Zero: tu no digas nada y sigue tu vida… -comenta indiferente, saliendo de la casa y pasando detrás de ellos-

 _El flareon obedeció sin más, retirándose también al punto de encuentro donde entrenarían ese día, mas al llegar, se llevó una ligera sorpresa: su maestra, no había llegado._

Flareon: *suspira molesto, sentándose frente al nidoking* oye, Mike… *el nidoking lo observa* donde esta Koral? *Extrañado, buscándola*

Mike: deberías preocuparte por Tyler…. No ha aparecido *ríe un poco* haber si su padre no lo atrapa –comienza a decir burlón-

Flareon: ya lo hizo, no te preocupes –le responde indiferente, sin parar de buscar- lo llevaban atado hace apenas unos minutos a él y a un poochyena verde, creo que umbreon dijo que se llamaba… eehhh *se pone a pensar*

Mike: Maru, el hijo de gil….

Flareon: ese… exacto… _huh?_ *voltea hacia su izquierda, viendo a cierta glaceon acercándose, llevando puesto un vendaje en el cuello* ah, hola….eehhh…

Tenma: tenma…. Un gusto….

Flareon: ahh si… te recuerdo *Se soba la cabeza* la chica que me cayó encima cuando recién llegamos

Tenma: eeehh *Se sonroja y gira los ojos en otra dirección* sí.. Tal… eemm… tal vez… hehe… -comienza a decir nerviosa, dando una ligera sonrisa traviesa-

Flareon: aah, mucho gusto, flareon *le da la pata saludándola, seguido la deja y sigue volteando a otros lados* disculpa… no has visto a una dragona por aquí llamada lucia?

Tenma: quién? *extrañada*

Flareon: eehh… *Voltea a verla* Koral.. Disculpa

Tenma: aahh.. Ella *suspira molesta* dijo… que tenía cosas que hacer, así que, no creo la veas hoy… –comienza a decir indiferente, volteando a otras partes- así que… dime, no te gustaría… no se… ir a dar una vuelta? –comienza a decirle coqueta, acercándose a el- que me dices eeh? *le sonríe traviesa*

Flareon: eeeh.. No lo sé.. Es que… quedamos con encontrarnos aquí y… WHOA!

Tenma: tú no seas tímido y ven! *lo toma de una pata y empieza a correr jalándolo*

Mike: … *los ve alejarse* eehh… *da un largo suspiro* porque yo no tendré suerte como esa? _Huh?_ *Voltea al lado opuesto, viendo a la dragona acercándose* maestra?! –grita sorprendido, seguido de levantarse y correr con ella al verla con varios vendajes- que le paso?!

Koral: nada importante Mike… *suspira y observa alrededor* donde están tus compañeros? *Extrañada*

Mike: bueno… Tyler no ha llegado, y flareon parece que tendrá una cita -le responde indiferente-

Koral: *suspira* bien.. Entonces, a flareon le ira mal cuando regrese –molesta- ven.. Vamos a buscar a Tyler… *comenzando a caminar, seguida por el nidoking*

 _Mientras tanto…._

Flareon: enserio tenma… no es buena idea, yo tenía que estar allá y….

Tenma: sin peros…. Mi maestro nos dio el día libre a mi hermano, a kay y a mí, así que, puedo hacer lo que guste hoy.. *Se pone para caminar a su lado, pegándose a el* y la verdad, me gustaría pasar una tarde contigo –le vuelve a decir coqueta, adelantándose y frotándole la mejilla con su cola conforme se adelante, haciendo que el flareon se sonroje- que me dices eh? *sonriéndole sonrojada*

Flareon: bueno… veras… yo… eehh…. *muy sonrojado*

Tenma: ven, será divertido! *lo toma de su pata de nuevo, tirando de el de nuevo*

Flareon: WHOA!

 _Una tarde realmente agitada, la dragona Koral encontró finalmente a Tyler y lo empezó a entrenar junto a Mike mientras que el flareon llevaba su cita con la glaceon contra su voluntad… hasta cierto punto.  
al igual que el equipo de ataque, el resto de equipos llevaba su entrenamiento a su medida, exceptuando el equipo de Zero, quienes entrenaban por la noche, y así provechando el glaceon de hablar con el líder del legado que al que prestan servicio…._

Zero: oye, DIEGO! –grita molesto, buscando al arcanine por todos lados- _donde se metió ese cabeza de cerillo?_ –comenta entre dientes sin dejar de buscar, hasta finalmente encontrarlo, hablando con Pearl y Diamond- _huh?_ *se acerca un tanto agachado, para no llamar la atención*

Diamond: entonces, esa será la misión.. eeh?

Diego: así es… *suspira* proteger a todos aquí es la prioridad… y ella vino muy aterrada el día de hoy, actualmente está en el hospital, la tuvieron que sedar…. No paraba de gritar… -les dice serio-

Pearl: es de esperarse…. La pérdida de un hijo es fuerte… y ella no sabe si ya lo perdió o no…

Diamond: yo no pienso vivirlo nunca…

Diego: nadie aquí desea Diamond… así que empiecen a moverse…. Deben rescatar a un treecko… así que… no me importa que se topen…. El treecko debe volver a salvo…

-SI!

Diego: bien.. vayan ahora… *suspira* mandare a alguien a cuidar su huevo… -sentencia igual de serio, haciendo que ambos zangoose se retiren, seguido da un largo suspiro- espero consigan llegar a tiempo…. –replica un tanto triste viendo como la zangoose Pearl toma su cuerpo de velocidad y desaparece, seguido de Diamond empezar a correr- mucha suerte a ambos… *se da la vuelta* whoa!

Zero: *parado ahora frente a el* algún problema? *serio*

Diego: asuntos del equipo.. *suspira y empieza a caminar, seguido por el glaceon*una madre sceptile fue atacada por un grupo de houndooms… ya sabes, la desventaja de la naturaleza… *suspira* se separó de su hijo, este huyo por el miedo y ella corrió aquí inmediatamente

Zero: hace cuanto fue eso?! –le comienza a preguntar un tanto más preocupado-

Diego: recuerdas cuando pasamos frente a tu casa? *lo voltea a ver, viendo como asienta con la cabeza* bueno, poco después… nos alejamos apenas unos metros y ella llego, me sorprende que no la hayas escuchado teniendo tales radares sobre ti *comienza a reír un poco*

Zero: jaja.. gracioso –responde molesto, bajando sus orejas- como sea… esos dos zangoose.. son buenos en ese tipo de misiones?

Diego: JA!... mira de quien hablas.. son el mejor equipo para ese tipo de cosas… Pearl es rápida, si su objetivo es pequeño fácilmente pueda entrar, tomarlo y escapar, en caso de que sea descubierta, siempre corre cercas a su esposo, y él puede hacer retroceder a más de diez houndooms de un solo golpe

Zero: suena muy impresionante para un zangoose…. Aunque bueno… tu sabes lo que tienes entre tus filas…

Diego: así es… se lo que tengo *suspira* aunque bueno, dime… como van tu equipo? Espero los estés entrenando bien…

Zero: heh… te sorprenderías… no solo ellos aprenden –le responde confiado, intrigando un poco al arcanine, viéndose este obligado a voltear a verlo, dándole una sonrisa burlona el glaceon, seguido de dar un ligero suspiro entre dientes dejando ver unas ligeras llamas salir de su hocico-

Diego: heh…. *las ve y sonríe un poco, sin dejar de caminar* sabía que algo distinto tenías Zero… es bueno tener alguien como tu aquí..

 _Habilidades excepcionales también pueden encontrarse en quienes menos lo parezcan…  
la tarde siguió su curso, el arcanine presento ante Zero a un peculiar tipo, un zorro amarillo de nombre ''Miles P.'' un tipo agradable para él, aunque le dejo intrigado el lugar de donde salió, ya que él le contestaba que venía ''de la ciudad'', a pesar de que el glaceon jamás había visto una.  
con amabilidad, el zorro se dispuso a amueblar la casa del glaceon, enviándole todo lo necesario, incrementando aún más la sospecha por parte Zero contra aquel sujeto, mas sin poder darse el lujo de investigar, y su compañero Diego solo le respondía ''algún día''.  
una tarde pesada para el glaceon, mientras que para el equipo de Diamond fue el paraíso, encontrándose los tres siendo su día libre al no estar su maestro, aprovechándolo al máximo al salir los tres a caminar por los alrededores mientras Tara les explicaba la situación actual de la base, presentándoles a varios de los pokes que ahí Vivian, una tarde tranquila.  
los demás equipos continuaban sus respectivos entrenamientos sin cesar, dando su máximo esfuerzo por mejorar y ser útiles a la vista de sus maestros, exceptuando por el poochyena, quien seguía desobedeciendo a su padre.  
en contraparte, varias horas más tarde…_

Diamond: … *en silencio, observando desde detrás de unos arbustos a varios houndooms y mightyenas, rodeando una madriguera en el suelo*

Pearl: _crees que este ahí? *_ le comenta en voz baja, aun con su cuerpo pequeño*

Diamond: no.. no está ahí.. pero si hay alguien ocultándose de ellos… -le responde serio sin dejar de observar-

Pearl: voy, los atraigo y tú los alejas? *preparándose para correr, seguido de ver como el zangoose a su lado se agacha rápidamente* _huh?_

Diamond: _tengo una mejor idea_ *sonríe malicioso, seguido de meter su garra rápido a los arbustos, tirando rápidamente de algo, metiendo a un mightyena con ellos, sujetándolo del cuello con fuerza* _muy bien.. *lo ve un tanto agresivo, notándose un tanto asustado el mightyena* espero…. Tú tengas voz en tu equipo… enano._. –le dice agresivo, empezando a clavarle un poco su garra en el estómago para intimidarle-

Pearl: … *lo ve un tanto nerviosa*

Diamond: _dime… prefieres vivir?... o quieres que te libere y luego te asesine junto a todos ellos?_ –le comienza a decir con un tono de voz más agresivo, sin dejar de verle y dándole una sonrisa siniestra-

- _p-por…. F-favor… no…. Nosotros… no…. Gahh…._ –le responde casi sin aire-

Diamond: _lo siento…. No escuche tu respuesta…._

- _no... no me… asesine…. Por favor… yo…. No tengo nada que ver… .en esto…._ –continua diciéndole más aterrado al sentir ya como la garra del zangoose comienza a atravesar su piel-

Diamond: _entonces…. Ve ahí, y aleja a todos de esa madriguera…. Entendido?_ –le vuelve a decir agresivo, clavando un poco más su garra en él, haciéndole una ligera herida en el estómago, seguido de ver como rápido empieza a faltarle el aire al mightyena- _bien… *_ lo suelta, dejándole respirar* ve ahí… y libera a quien estén cazando ahora –le vuelve a decir molesto, empujándolo hacia afuera de los arbustos-

-whoa! *sale caminando a prisa, cayendo al suelo y jadeando por la falta de aire* aah…

-huh? *un houndoom voltea a verlo* eeh tú, holgazán! *se acerca y lo levanta con fuerza* que haces en el suelo eeh?! –le dice agresivo, gruñéndole, llamando la atención del resto-

-eehh.. y-yo!... eeh…. *Aterrado, tratando de retroceder*

-TE DIJE QUE TE QUERIA VIGILANDO, IDIOTA! *le grita molesto, seguido de darle una rápida tacleada con sus cuernos, derribándolo* siempre son unos idiotas cuando se les dicen las cosas! –le continua diciendo molesto, seguido de los otros dos mightyenas del grupo alejarse un poco del resto, volteando a verlos rápidamente- acaso ustedes NO pueden hacer NADA bien?! EEH?! Grrrr! *toma al mightyena del suelo por la cola con sus colmillos*

-WHOA! *trata de aferrarse al suelo, siendo tirado con fuerzas por el houndoom, lanzándolo contra la madriguera y metiéndole medio cuerpo en ella, quedando atorado* _uhhhhg…. Huh?! Grrr! *_ empieza a forcejear para liberarse*

-son unos idiotas todos los de su especie.. y una maldita vergüenza.. –comienza a decir decepcionado al mightyena atorado, seguido de que los otros dos empiecen a gruñirle- QUE?! –les responde igual de furioso, seguido de los otros 3 houndooms rodear a los mightyenas, gruñéndoles- realmente creen poder? Con lo idiotas que son? … JA! *ríe burlón al ver como ellos bajan las orejas un tanto asustados* caminen inútiles.. sigamos buscando a ese estúpido treecko… debe estar por aquí en algún lado! –les replica molesto, empezando a caminar, seguido por los dos mightyenas y estos seguidos por los tres houndooms restantes, dejando al otro ahí atascado-

-grrr.. gaah! *tratando de liberarse, notándose más desesperado* estúpido.. ESTUPIDO KRUST! -grita furioso y con lágrimas en los ojos- ALGUN DIA…. ME LAS VAS A PAGAR ANIMAL! *da un largo suspiro* a quien engaño… nunca… nunca podre si están todos.. OUCH! *sacude la cabeza al ser golpeado por algo* quien está ahí?! *mira al frente, viendo al treecko sujetando una piedra, notándosele asustado y con algunas heridas* aahh.. eres tu… *suspira, seguido recibe otro golpe fuerte en la nariz* OUCH HEY! *se lame la nariz* grrr… deja de hacer eso estúpido treecko! *recibe un tercer golpe, abriéndole una herida en el labio* gah! WHOA! -grita un tanto aterrado, siendo cargado de la cola por el zangoose-

Diamond: …. *lo ve con la nariz sangrando* parece que si hay algo ahí…. Cariño, ve a revisar si? –le dice tranquilo a la zangoose, metiéndose está a la madriguera- en cuanto a ti, mightyena… *suspira* cómo te llamas? –le dice más tranquilo, bajándolo y poniéndolo en el suelo-

- _huh?!_ –lo ve extrañado, notándose también sorprendido por la actitud tan distinta del zangoose-

Diamond: no lo repetiré, dime…. Cuál es tu nombre? *serio, cruzándose de brazos*

Rod: huumm… r-Rod…. Señor… -le comienza a decir nervioso, seguido de salir la zangoose seguida del treecko que buscaban-

Diamond: bien Rod… vimos lo que pasó.. lo bueno que no te hicieron más daño *suspira* escucha, si un día quieres dejar de vivir entre los caprichos de los houndooms, con nosotros puedes venir y entrenarte, para poder así enfrentarte a … huh? *Se queda callado al ver que el mightyena comienza a caminar en la misma dirección que se fueron los demás* a dónde vas?

Rod: por esos idiotas… Krust lleva a mis amigos… iré a por ellos.. –le dice indiferente, alejándose-

Pearl: ya no importa Diamond… vámonos… ya encontramos al pequeño, seguro su madre hasta olvidara la anestesia cuando escuche su voz –le dice alegre, jugando con el treecko, seguido de ver al zangoose dar un largo suspiro y empezar a caminar, siguiendo al mightyena- oye!

Diamond: vuelve a casa cariño… -le dice tranquilo, deteniéndose el mightyena al escucharlo- yo iré a rescatar a otros dos…. –le dice serio, pasando junto al mightyena, continuando la ruta por la que se fueron el resto del grupo-

 _A la zangoose no le quedo nada más que obedecer, retirándose del lugar y llevando el treecko de regreso a con su madre, tomándole varias horas antes de poder reencontrarlos al no poder ir corriendo, llegando ya durante el ocaso.  
mientras el sol baja, el equipo de Zero se comienza a preparar para su entrenamiento, y mientras ellos llegan, en una madriguera oculta, un par termina su cita…_

Tenma: *ríe un poco, caminando junto al flareon* bueno…. Heh… fue muy divertido este día flareon, gracias por acompañarme –le dice feliz la glaceon, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla al flareon-

Flareon: eehh.. *se sonroja por el beso, esponjándosele un poco el pelaje* no hay…. De que…. Yo también me divertí –le responde alegre, con una sonrisa- aquí… es donde tu duermes? –le pregunta extrañado, observando a la glaceon remover algunas hojas de la entrada de una madriguera-

Tenma: en realidad no…. Duermo con mi hermano cercas del rio… ahí tenemos nuestra madriguera…

Flareon: aahh…. *voltea ambos lados* entonces…. Para que descubres esta madriguera? *confundido* es de alguien más?

Tenma: bueno… hoy tengo ganas de dormir aquí…. –le responde coqueta, acariciando la mejilla del flareon y dándole un rápido beso en la nariz, seguido de caminar dentro de la madriguera-

Flareon: …. *Se sonroja más por la actitud de ella, seguido vuelve a voltear a los lados, al no ver a nadie, camina detrás de tenma, jalando las hojas con su cola para cubrir la entrada de la madriguera*

 _Una tierna noche de pasión…_


	5. Un raro descubrimiento

**_*Capitulo 5: Un raro descubrimiento_**

 _O tal vez no…._

Flareon: WHOA! *sale de la madriguera, cayendo de cara al suelo* grr... ¡OYE! *voltea a ver a la glaceon*

Tenma: disculpa... heh… *ríe un poco* pero… te dije que tenía ganas de dormir aquí… me refiero… sola… -le dice un tanto tímida, sonrojándose- agradezco que gustes acompañarme… pero… veras, Zota es algo loco para dormir…. Por eso decidí dormir hoy aquí….

Flareon: aahh… vale… *Se sonroja y voltea a otro lado* yo… pensé que era por… otra cosa –le dice un tanto nervioso, seguido de ponerse de pie-

Tenma: te agradezco la oferta lindo… *le besa la nariz de nuevo* pero, me gustaría llevar las cosas lento… *ríe un poco* te veré en nuestra próxima cita –sentencia alegre, metiéndose a la madriguera y congelando la entrada-

Flareon: _nuestra…_ ¡¿QUE?! –grita un tanto preocupado- grrr… *se golpea la frente molesto* _seguro ella está pensando algo…_ *da un largo suspiro* tonterías…. *se da la vuelta y camina un poco, algunos pasos después voltea a ver la madriguera* _aunque… heh… si es agradable..._ –piensa alegre, sonriendo y sonrojándose un poco, seguido de volver a caminar de regreso a su casa-

 _Ligeros malentendidos… escalofriantes encuentros…_

Flareon: *continua caminando, llegando a la altura del gran edificio blanco, alcanzando a escuchar algo moverse entre los arbustos* _huh?!_ *Se gira y toma pose de pelea* ¡¿quién está ahí?!

Diamond: *saca la cabeza de entre los arbustos, con la mirada baja, notándose realmente decaído*

Flareon: ahh. Señor Diamond... hola, no sabía... huh?! –exclama sorprendido, seguido de quedarse mudo de miedo, al ver como el zangoose salió de entre los arbustos con varias heridas en el cuerpo, así como con varias manchas de sangre en sus garras- pero.. Pero... ¡SE…! *el zangoose le cubre la cara con sus garras, callándolo*

Diamond: sshh... –le dice tranquilo- estoy bien… no hagas ruido por favor… *lo suelta, caminando al hospital* ve a tu casa y dile a tus hermanos que lamento no haberlos entrado hoy… mañana si podremos entrenar… ¿vale? Bien… -sentencia con una voz tranquila, entrando al hospital, viéndose a varios chansey empezando a atenderlo-

Flareon: … *lo ve notándose preocupado, seguido suspira y continua su camino a su casa*

 _La noche continuo su curso, y al igual que la luna avanzaba, el equipo liderado por Zero se encontraba entrenando…._

Ark: GAAH! –Grita furioso el absol, haciendo brillar su cuerno y tratando de embestir con él al glaceon por la espalda-

Zero: grrr! *gira al escuchar al absol, seguido de crear un pilar de hielo entre ellos, pateándolo con fuerza y lanzándolo contra el*

Ark: GAH! *golpea el pilar y varios más que le arroja el glaceon con su cuerno, destruyéndolos, hasta finalmente alcanzarle, siendo regresado por una fuerte ventisca generada por el* grrrr…. *intenta levantarse, cayendo al suelo poco después* esto…. Esto es ridículo… –comienza a decir totalmente agotado-

Zero: así es…. Es ridículo…. –dice un tanto decepcionado, volteando a los lados viendo tanto al quilava como al linoone en el suelo en las mismas condiciones que el absol- como puede ser que tres jóvenes como ustedes no puedan vencer a un solo glaceon…. Siendo que uno es más rápido, el otro se supone es más fuerte y el tercero tiene ventaja elemental…. –comienza a decirles molesto, viendo al linoone, al absol y al quilava respectivamente-

Linoone: bueno… si pero… aahh… *Se acaricia el labio con cuidado, viendo un poco de sangre en su pata* gah… me rompió no sé si el labio o la nariz…. *empieza a limpiarse, notándose un poco preocupado*

Zero: vamos hermi…. Solo es un labio partido… se te curara en unos días…

Linoone: ¡¿me dirá hermi, Hermenegildo o linoone entonces?! –le replica ya molesto-

Zero: mientras no logres acertarme un solo golpe, te llamare como me plazca ¿de acuerdo? –le responde triunfal sin voltear a verlo, seguido de moverse a un lado, evadiendo una tacleada del linoone- mejor suerte para la próxima…. –le responde burlón, observando como este va a estrellarse contra un árbol-

Ark: grrr…. _Estúpido…_ -dice aun molesto entre dientes-

Zero: Gracias por el cumplido princesa… -le responde sin voltearle a ver- ahora váyanse ya a dormir… parece que no pueden más ustedes… _huh?_

Slim: yo…. ¡Yo aún no me rindo! –Le grita decidido el quilava, tambaleándose un poco-

Zero: por favor Slim… ve ya a… *se queda callado y sorprendido, al ver como el quilava encendía las llamas de su cuello y espalda con gran intensidad*…

Slim: yo…. ¡AUN NO ME RINDO! –Le grita furioso, lanzando una fuerte llamarada al glaceon, forzándolo a saltar a un lado para evadirlo- grrr… *jadea cansado*

Zero: …. Heh… *da una ligera risa* en serio Slim… tu si me sorprendes… *la punta de su cola comienza a tornarse roja* aun tienes energía… -comenta alegre, sin dejar de verlo-

Slim: yo si pienso superarme… ¡YO SI PIENSO CUMPLIR MI PALABRA! *lanza otra llamarada contra el glaceon, forzándolo a saltar para evadirla*

 _La lucha se volvía mas pareja, el quilava atacaba sin cesar a su mentor, el cual solo se mantenía evadiendo sus ataques mientras su cola se seguía volviendo roja, para después, el glaceon sorprender tanto al linoone como al absol, al calmar de un solo grito al quilava_

Zero: YA CALLATE! –Le grita furioso, a la vez de lanzarle una fuerte llamarada al quilava, cubriéndolo con ella, seguido de taclearlo con fuerza en el estómago, arrojándolo al rio-

Slim: GAH!... *cae al agua, poco después sale tosiendo y jadeando* _como… como rayos… grrr…_

Zero: *Se para frente a él, seguido le extiende su pata para ayudarlo a salir del agua*

Slim: … *niega la ayuda del glaceon, alejando su pata* como… ¿cómo rayos es que usted… puede usar un lanzallamas? –le dice molesto, notándose bastante nervioso también-

Zero: no por ser un glaceon significa que me limitare a aprender ataques de hielo… eso no está en mi forma de pensar… -le responde tranquilo seguido de darse la vuelta y caminar- princesa, hermi… *Se detiene y voltea a ver al quilava* Slim… *vuelve a caminar* vayan a sus lugares a dormir… mañana entrenaremos un poco más temprano… espero si duerman esta vez…. –sentencia serio seguido de caminar y detenerse unos metros más adelante- y Slim…

Slim: _huh?!_

Zero: ven… quiero hablar contigo… *vuelve a caminar, dirigiéndose a otra dirección*

Slim: si… *sale del agua y lo sigue*

Ark: … *voltea a ver a Slim, seguido a Zero*…. *voltea a ver a su compañero el linoone, seguido ambos salen corriendo siguiendo a ambos*

 _Caminaron un rato hablando tanto maestro como alumno, conociéndose mejor, entendiéndose, finalmente, se detuvieron, despidieron, el glaceon se fue caminando sin más de regreso a su hogar, mientras que el quilava se quedó parado cabizbajo, Ark y linoone se acercaron a verlo, pero él se negó a hablar de nuevo…  
algo le había dicho…  
mientras tanto, dentro de la biblioteca, Diamond Slash se encontraba inmerso frente a un libro, escribiendo sin detenerse con la mirada decaída, sin percatarse de la presencia de cierto umbreon que lo observaba entre las sombras del gran edificio de madera, las horas continuaron su curso, hasta que llego el amanecer, la hora en la que el zangoose se retiró, y el momento en que el umbreon tomo el libro de él, seguido de salir corriendo a su casa.  
Esa tarde ya fue tranquila, los maestros de todos decidieron no entrenar ese día exceptuando Zero, quien si los puso a todos a trabajar, mientras que sus hijos, decidieron relajarse aunque sea un momento…._

Mike: ¿aun te duele? –comienza a decirle curioso el nidoking, sin dejar de observar al flareon a su lado, sentados a la orilla del rio-

Flareon: …. *voltea a verlo extrañado*¿dolerme qué?

Mike: ya sabes… *ríe un poco*

Flareon: eeehh…

Espeon: ¿ocurre algo? –Les cuestiona a ambos, encontrándose metido en el agua, con solo la mitad del cuerpo fuera del agua, recargado en la orilla-

Mike: nada… *ríe otro poco* es solo que aquí el señor del fuego tuvo una cita anoche y parece que lo batearon… ¡JA! –Dice burlón el nidoking, tallándole la cabeza al flareon con fuerza-

Flareon: aahh!

Jolteon: una cita eeh? –le comenta burlón, sentado al otro lado del nidoking-

Flareon: cállate Jolteon... ¡no te importa! *Empuja la mano del nidoking* ¡y tú ya deja de aplastarme la cabeza! –comienza a decirle molesto-

Mike: oye... cálmate *nervioso* además… ¿qué tan mal te pudo haber ido? Además claro de que se te ocurriera salir con la alumna del líder…

Flareon: en primer lugar, no fue una cita… ok? –comienza a decir más calmado pero aun molesto, empezando a peinarse de nuevo- ella… simplemente me llevo por todas partes y me hablo de ella y yo de mí, es todo…

Espeon: suena a una cita…

Flareon: ¡no lo era!

Vaporeon: *sale del agua detrás de espeon, parándose sobre él y hundiéndolo* hasta a mí me sonó como si fuera una cita –le dice burlón de nuevo-

Flareon: QUE NO FUE UNA…. Grrrr *Se lleva una pata a la cara* ¿saben qué? Olvídenlo… no les voy a ganar

Vaporeon: ¡JA… al fin lo aceptas! –Responde triunfal- WHOA!

Espeon: GAHH! *sale del agua, lanzando al vaporeon al suelo de cara* aahh… aire…. Aire… *jadeando desesperado*

Flareon: *suspira de nuevo, seguido se pone de pie y empieza a caminar*

Mike: ehh! *Se levanta y lo sigue*¿a dónde vas? *caminando a su lado*

Flareon: a algún otro lugar… necesito pensar… y entrenar aun un poco más… ayer perdí el entrenamiento por esa glaceon y debo reponerlo…

Mike: pierdes el tiempo… *lo toma de la cola y lo jala en dirección opuesta* Koral no va a entrenarte, ni siquiera está en el bosque

Flareon: eeh?! *levanta las orejas sorprendido*

Mike: así es… usualmente Koral se va del bosque cada cuatro días... y no me preguntes el por qué... simplemente es así -dice firme, cruzándose de brazos, seguido ver como el flareon empieza a correr- ¡OYE! *lo persigue*

 _Sin saber porque, el flareon corrió a toda la velocidad que pudo al escuchar gritos, alguien se encontraba en problemas, y el solo corrió sin más durante varios minutos en la misma dirección, hasta finalmente llegar a su objetivo, donde un grupo de houndooms y mightyenas se encontraban rodeando a un nidorino, notándose este ya algo cansado.  
El flareon rápidamente actuó, tacleando a un houndoom con todo su cuerpo para hacerlo caer contra sus compañeros, dándole espacio al nidorino de escapar, seguido de ponerse al frente de el en pose defensiva, listo para luchar aun viendo a 6 enemigos en su contra.  
los houndooms, sin esperar comenzaron sus ataques, lanzándose rápidamente contra el flareon y el nidorino, a lo que ambos reaccionaron saltando en direcciones opuestas, seguido de regresar, usando el flareon un ataque de velocidad, mientras que el nidorino los ataco utilizando el cuerno sobre su frente.  
Era una lucha impresionante, inclusive siendo superados en número tanto el flareon como el nidorino estaban dando gran lucha, el nidorino por su propia supervivencia, mientras que el flareon, en realidad estaba luchando sin saber porque, preguntándoselo una y otra vez en su mente con cada ataque que acertaba y cada golpe que evadía, sin poder llegar a una respuesta firme.  
la batalla se alargaba cada vez más, ellos dos se cansaban rápidamente al igual que sus enemigos, más el flareon no pudo evitar notar como uno de ellos se encontraba fresco, solo observándolos con ferocidad y sonriendo, notándose un vacío en su mirada, creando una tensión que recorrió el cuerpo del flareon, haciéndole retroceder un segundo antes de responder al miedo con una fiera llamarada, comenzando de nuevo su lucha, pero siendo rápidamente detenida con la llegada del compañero del flareon, el nidoking Mike, quien hizo su entrada con una fuerte tacleada, arrastrando a todos con fuerza contra un árbol usando todo su cuerpo, siendo su acción facilitada principalmente por la diferencia de tamaños.  
Rápidamente, el nidorino se levanta y corre, siguiendo el camino por el cual llego el nidoking, alejándose del lugar, seguido de Mark y flareon reunirse, listos para luchar nuevamente, mas notándose el nidoking un tanto desconcertado, observando al flareon, hasta que finalmente, cuando sus enemigos se formaron al frente de ellos, decidió decirle…_

Mike: … *suspira* flareon…

Flareon: ¿sí? –le responde rápidamente, sin dejar de observar a sus enemigos al frente-

Mike: porque... ¿porque estas sonriendo? –le pregunta extrañado, preparándose para volver a taclearlos-

Flareon: no lo sé… *se prepara para correr* quizá…. Porque realmente me está gustando esto…

 _Tras dichas palabras, el flareon se envolvió en una gran flama y corrió rápidamente contra sus enemigos, embistiendo al primero con gran fuerza y arrastrándolo varios metros, seguido de que este lo mordiera del cuello con fuerza y girara, lanzándolo algunos metros lejos, empezando una pelea de uno contra uno, entre el flareon y aquel extraño houndoom que no parecía cansarse, mientras que Mike, aprovechando su gran cuerpo y resistencia, se enfrentaba solo contra el resto, tomando también la ventaja de recién empezar a luchar mientras sus enemigos ya estaban un tanto cansados por la batalla previa y el fuerte impacto que recibieron por el nidoking.  
la pelea del flareon y aquel houndoom era fiera, ninguno de los dos retrocedía tras recibir algún ataque, y por la emoción y la desesperación, el flareon hizo algo que no pensó: atacar a un tipo fuego… con fuego, extrañamente, el resultado fue inesperado, siendo lanzado hacia atrás el houndoom hasta impactar contra un árbol, y al intentar levantarse, dejar notar algunas quemaduras y un gran daño por el ataque, seguido de empezar a correr alejándose de la batalla, inmediatamente, el resto le siguió, exceptuando uno de los houndooms, a quien el nidoking sujetaba con fuerza contra el suelo, pasados unos instantes de silencio tras la huida de todos, el flareon voltea a ver a su compañero, dándole una señal para indicarle como el peligro había acabado, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al houndoom, dejándolo inconsciente, seguido de arrastrarlo de regreso a donde suelen reunirse todos, momento que el flareon, le dio por pensar claro…_

Flareon: *jadea un poco* oye… Mike….

Mike: _huh?_ –exclama extrañado, seguido de voltear a verlo- al fin te dignas a hablarme…. ¡Deberías mínimo decirme que harás antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad!

Flareon: ¿qué? Pero no corrí tanto exagerado… -le comienza a hablar molesto- además, ¡te dije que había escuchado algo!

Mike: *suspira* mira, en primera, no me dijiste nada, solo reaccionaste a algo que yo había dicho, seguido saliste corriendo muy rápido, no sé ni cómo, pero en pocos segundos te perdí de vista, segundo, tuve… o tuviste la suerte de estar en un enfrentamiento tan ruidoso como para ser seguido, así te pude encontrar, y tercero… de nada –sentencia molesto, adelantándose al flareon, dejándolo sorprendido por las respuestas, deteniéndose, poco después el nidoking se detiene y voltea a verlo- camina!... tenemos que llevar a este saco de pulgas con Diego para saber que se traman al acercarse tanto! –le replica molesto, sacando al flareon de sus pensamientos y haciendo que se acerque- dime, que tanto tienes eh? Estas comportándote muy extraño

Flareon: *ríe un poco* tengo… dudas... muchas realmente

Mike: ¿cuáles?, para ser exacto –extrañado-

Flareon: para empezar… el nidorino a donde fue… y para acabar… ¿tú no notaste algo extraño antes de que huyeran? -empieza a decir en un tono curioso, como si le intentara asustar-

Mike: además de que estaban otra vez de cobardes atacando en grupo a un único poke? Nah…

Flareon: yo si…. El houndoom al que ataque tenía dos cosas que lo hacían diferente… una de ellas es que no se cansaba… -le empieza a decir más serio, seguido de callar al nidoking antes de que le interrumpa- y segundo… el sufrió quemaduras… a pesar de ser tipo fuego *Empieza a pensar sin dejar de caminar, seguido de recibir un golpe en la cabeza con el nidoking* eehh!

Mike: no seas idiota flareon... no todos los houndooms pueden absorber el fuego enemigo… recuerda que también son parte siniestros

Flareon: … *suspira* cierto… lo había olvidado… *piensa un momento* oye… dime… ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí con todos ellos? *piensa un momento* con Tyler, Koral y todos ellos… -replica especificándole-

Mike: mucho tiempo *suspira* desde que ellos me quitaron a mi familia…. –le replica molesto, poniendo un tanto triste a su compañero- realmente… estoy feliz de estar aquí…. Porque así tengo la esperanza de encontrarme con quienes me obligaron a estar solo…. *voltea a ver al flareon, con la mirada baja* y no te preocupes… no está mal el que preguntes…. *suspira de nuevo* a final de cuentas… la gran mayoría de nosotros estamos aquí por lo mismo… por la crueldad de ellos…

Flareon: *suspira* no se ya si llamarlo crueldad... la naturaleza ya es extraña incluso para nosotros que vivimos en ella… hasta la tierra se traga seres vivos *el nidoking voltea a verlo extrañado, seguido el flareon suspira de nuevo* una vez mire como literalmente la tierra se abrió debajo de un houndoom cuando estaba cazando a un luxio….

Mike: eeh! *Lo detiene* espera… ¿un houndoom o una manada? *intrigado*

Flareon: uno solo…. ¿Porque? *Suspira* sé que es extraño por eso de que cazan en manada y todo eso… pero... mmmnh! *empieza a quejarse después de que el nidoking le tapara la cara completa con su mano*

Mike: si, es extraño... era un houndoom honesto… *suspira* uno que si cazaba y no hacía de las suyas… -dice molesto, soltando al flareon, seguido de empezar a recibir más y más preguntas, debido a ello le sujeta de nuevo la cabeza completa callándolo- mira…. Para que dejes de preguntar flareon… porque todas tus preguntas son la misma respuesta…. El motivo por el cual luchamos contra ellos a pesar de que son carnívoros como muchos de nosotros… ¡es porque ellos NO cazan! –le dice molesto, seguido de soltarlo- ellos atacan por placer…. O porque crees que un simple nidoran macho como yo hubiera salido con vida después de que una manada ataco a mi familia eeh? -le sentencia molesto al flareon, dejándolo en silencio total-

 _Tras esa agresiva conversación, el par fue a entregar al houndoom ante Diego, quien pronto mando mantenerlo bajo vigilancia, después de ello se separaron, yéndose el flareon de regreso a su casa, donde encontró a todos sus hermanos reunidos en un sofá rojo en el centro de la sala, observando atentos el libro que aquel zigzagoon no había soltado durante la noche entera.  
Nerviosos todos por saber de qué se trataba, abrieron con temor el libro, empezando a leer lo que ahí se encontraba escrito…_

Espeon: … *observa con terror el escrito en el*

Umbreon: yo… no pensé que el señor Diamond... fuera así… -comenta también con cierto temor, seguido de tocar una mancha de sangre en una de las hojas del libro, empezando a leerlo en voz alta para todos sus hermanos-

 _Por más tranquilo que uno parezca…. Nunca se sabe realmente como es…_


	6. La mision de hoy

_***Capitulo 6: La mision de hoy**_

 _Durante el transcurso de esa tarde, todos los hermanos se reunieron para leer lo que umbreon había sacado de la biblioteca, aprendiendo algo nuevo, comenzando con algo importante: el titulo…_

Victorias y derrotas, misiones de Diamond Slash

No sé porque me lo pidió… pero Diego fue muy claro, quiere un reporte de mis misiones cada que haga una, no sé si sea para medir mi rendimiento o mi manera de trabajar, la verdad, me importa poco… solo sé que esta es una muy grande tontería… en fin… creo que no tengo de otra…

 _-oye… parece ser un libro de bitácora…_

 _-nah, ¿tú crees?_

 _-no por nada dice ''victorias y derrotas'' genio…_

 _-Jolteon... cállate, deja veo… él se miraba triste hoy… quizá…. ¡AJA!.. Aquí está su última misión… huh?_

 _-que ocurre umbreon?_

 _-el reporte al final dice que fue exitoso… pero… no… la sangre en las hojas… no me dicen lo mismo…_

 _-entonces... ¡empieza a leerlo! Anda…. ¡Quiero saber!_

 _-¡leafeon!... ya cállate... ¡no me dejas concentrarme!_

 _-umbreon… ¡léelo para todos!_

 _-grrrr… está bien…_

La misión el día de hoy no fue difícil, Diego nos encomendó a Pearl y a mí el encontrar a un joven treecko, separado de su madre por culpa de esos rastreros, y en sí, estuvo simple, encontramos al treecko sano y salvo, pero, acorralado en una madriguera por un grupo de houndooms y mightyenas… según Rod, uno de ellos, sus amigos mightyenas eran Jelly y vora, mientras que los houndooms que los acompañaban eran Klover, killer y Kirk, liderados por el idiota de Krust, el cuarteto de ''K's'', me pregunto ¿serán así de poco ingeniosos en su especie o su clan para llamarlos a todos con K?... bah, no importa, igual son pésimos nombres.

Por lo que me conto Rod, su clan es ''menospreciado'' por los houndooms…. Siempre tratando a los jóvenes como inútiles, o insultándolos, aunque me afirma que ante los más grandes de su clan, los houndooms se comportan bien y hablan bien de todos, seguro es una treta para que les siguán ''prestando'' a sus jóvenes, para poder seguir usándolos de carnada al momento de las peleas fuertes; son una vergüenza como pokemon esos houndooms, tan podridos en el alma.

Realmente, me sentí terrible por lo que paso el día de hoy, de una misión tan bien, tan sencilla, se convirtió en una ardua lucha, yo solo contra todos ellos, aunque de algún modo, se sintió bien estar de aliado con los mightyenas, aunque fuera por unos minutos, también, gracias Rod aprendí por qué hoy Gil y Maru están por nosotros… la historia que jamás nos contaron, aunque, supongo que eso lo dejare al final de este reporte, los nuevos descubrimientos durante las misiones van al final ¿no? No recuerdo el formato que me pidió el loco de Diego, solo recuerdo que ahora lo hago para ayudar al conocimiento de quienes tomaran nuestros lugares en el futuro, aprendan sobre cómo ha sido la vida aquí y nuestras misiones, para entonces, de nosotros los más viejos, solo espero mi hija no lea nada de esto… no quiero que sepa que su padre es un asesino como ellos…

 _-¿un asesino? ¡¿Cómo podría alguien como el ser un asesino?!_

 _-leafeon, ¡ya cállate y deja escuchar!_

 _-uff… si no fuera porque umbreon es el único que estuvo tiempo con humanos, les juro que me iría ahora y lo leería en la noche…_

 _-pero no, preferiste seguir dormido en nuestra cueva, tuve suerte de que la niña con la que jugaba estaba aprendiendo a leer… sino estaría como ustedes, igual de idiota_

 _-umbreon, papa ya te había dicho que no te burlaras de la estupidez de Jolteon…_

 _-lo se… aun así adoro hacerlo… como sea, ¿me dejaran continuar o seguirán hablando?_

 _-sigue_

 _-gracias_

A ver si no nos metemos en problemas por mis tonterías, decidí extender de mas una misión, solo rescatar a un treecko, se convirtió en una misión para mí solo de rescatar a dos mightyenas de la custodia de tres houndooms, aunque bueno, Rod si necesitaba ayuda para salvar a sus amigos, Kurt no se miraba contento y realmente podía hacerles daño, después de todo, ''no eran importantes'' según me decía Rod al no pertenecer a una familia poderosa ninguno de ellos.

Los estuvimos siguiendo largo rato a mucha distancia, la suficiente como para no ser descubiertos; el plan era simple: yo tacleaba a Kurt con fuerzas, lo alejaba de los demás, los otros houndooms corrían tras de mí y Rod los atacaba a ellos, seguido todos corríamos en todas direcciones para alejarnos y perderlos. Después, regresar a la base.  
Ojala hubiera salido así de sencillo.

Cuando llego el momento efectuamos nuestro plan, empezó bien, conseguí atacar a Kurt y separarlo del resto, por desgracia, aprendí que ellos no tienen un código de ética, dejaron que tacleara a Kurt, mientras sus compañeros atacaron inmediatamente a Jelly y a vora. Realmente no supe cómo reaccionar, así que, hice lo que pensé conveniente: arroje a Kurt aun lado y taclee a todos para separarlos, y funciono, aunque por poco tiempo.

Rod salto al ataque contra Killer, débil físicamente según me conto, pero fuerte en cuanto al uso de sus habilidades, dejando a su amiga Jelly contra Kirk y a Vora contra Klover, no fue muy justa la pelea, pero… ellos dieron lo mejor de sí.

Yo me encargue de Kurt, fuerte como siempre el desgraciado, aunque sin ninguna oportunidad contra mí, solo requerí usar dos golpes con mis garras para dejarlo herido junto a un árbol, igual que siempre… pero hoy fue distinto, hoy se volvió a levantar.  
No parecía el mismo Kurt de siempre, era extrañamente más agresivo, uso fuego y su cuerpo para atacarme de todos los medios posibles, me defendí con todo y me costó hacerlo retroceder después de que se pusiera en ese estado, ¡incluso dejo de insultarme!, solo gruñía y jadeaba, fue extraño.

Jelly, Vora y Rod tuvieron mejor suerte, por lo que escuchaba, a pesar de estar en desventaja en cuanto habilidades, iban venciendo; ¡literalmente estaban pateando a sus enemigos!  
nunca había visto a un mightyena luchas así de agresivo en mi vida, ese Rod era realmente fuerte, aunque, era extraño, hacia lo mismo que Kurt: gruñir y jadear, no hablar.

Luchamos con fuerza, yo me vi obligado a dejar de ser sutil con Kurt, termine dándole un fuerte golpe en un costado con mis garras y toda mi fuerza, lo arroje contra un árbol y este se impactó sin más, cayendo al suelo sin movimiento, pensé que estaba inconsciente, pero luego mire mis garras. Le había cortado a profundidad, y no se movía porque le había quitado la vida al impactarse contra el árbol… creo que le rompí algo importante, me declaro culpable por esa baja innecesaria. Deje su cuerpo ahí, para que los suyos vayan a por él y lo entreguen a su familia… seguro tendrán algo de honor y lo enterraran… o se lo tragaran, da igual.

Después de eso, me desanime.  
Quería simplemente darme la vuelta, llamar a los mightyenas y volver a casa, pero en su lugar, mire algo que no creía ver, Rod tenía sus patas ensangrentadas, y frente a él estaban los tres houndooms gravemente heridos, aún con vida y por desgracia, con Rod sin ánimos de parar.

¡Una locura!, ¡una soberana locura!... me vi envuelto en ese momento en otra asquerosa decisión…. Ahora tuve que atacar a Rod para evitar que este asesinara a dos houndooms, y debido a eso, solo por taclearlo y tratar de detenerlo ¡sus amigos se lanzaron contra mí!  
Realmente, no sabía ni que hacer o decir, así que me quede pensando y esperando la reacción de todos, y bueno, no me lo creí lo que estaba viviendo, me encontraba en una lucha entre tres bandos… ''el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo'', ¡estupideces!

Aquí, el enemigo, de mi enemigo, eran los mightyenas, quienes curiosamente eran también mis enemigos y son enemigos de los houndooms… más o menos…. Algo así, por ahí va.  
Rod, Jelly y Vora me atacaron y me defendí, y a pesar de haberle salvado la vida a Killer, Klover y Kirk, ¡también me atacaron por la espalda!, para eso mejor hubiera dejado que se mataran entre ellos.

 _-eso sería... ¿una doble o una triple traición?_

 _-doble, ¿no? Digo… los mightyenas traicionaron a los houndooms… y luego traicionaron al señor Slash ¿correcto?_

 _-¡entonces seria triple, porque el señor Diamond traiciono al legado arca al salvar a esos houndooms!_

 _-vaporeon, Jolteon, leafeon… los tres son unos torpes…. ¡técnicamente nadie traiciono a nadie!... el señor Diamond acabo peleando contra mightyenas y houndooms, ¡como desde un principio!_

 _-entonces habría sido una traición de los mightyenas al señor Slash umbreon_

 _-¡¿ahora porque lo llaman ''señor Slash'' espeon?!_

 _-no lo se, Jolteon empezó, es contagioso_

 _-gaahh, mejor déjenme terminar de leer, ¿si?_

Luche, ya no sabía si por mi propia supervivencia al querer salir con vida de esa pelea, o si era por los demás, al no querer que ninguno de ellos atacara a alguien más, solo se, que no todos ellos podían respirar después de luchar.

El primero en atacar fue Rod, increíble realmente, después de ayudarlo me atacaba sin piedad, intente inmovilizarlo, romperle una pata… no funciono, me mire obligado a tomar a uno de los houndooms que me querían atacar también, tomarlo de las patas y girar para alejarlos a todos, por desgracia, uno de los cuernos del houndoom atravesó la garganta de Rod, moría rápidamente sin aire y perdiendo sangre, y creo que fue lo que incito más a Jelly y a Vora a atacarme con más odio.

La lucha se extendió, demasiado para mi gusto, el sol empezaba a ocultarse, iba a ganar ventaja sobre los houndooms por una mejor visión nocturna en comparación de ellos, pero no en cuanto a Jelly y vora… ellos si podían ver en la noche, sería el mismo problema el quedarme a pelear con poca luz a si intentaba escapar, en ambos casos el final era el mismo, me vería obligado a pelear e incapacitarlos a ambos, para siempre.

Decidí quedarme, luchar ahí mismo y acabar con las cosas en ese mismo lugar, y con ellos de ser necesario, así que, use mi habilidad, volví mis garras pesadas, y espere sus ataques, lo extraño es que, nunca lo hicieron, algo los detuvo, y fue… escalofriante.

No supe cómo, ni cuando, solo mire como dos houndooms, killer y Klover para ser exactos, caían al suelo, sin vida después del pasar de una sombra sobre ellos, lo curioso fue, que no hubo sangre, ni gritos ni nada de nada, simplemente, cayeron sin vida por algún motivo, y de mi suerte, que hicieron retroceder a Kirk, Jelly y a Vora, no los ahuyentaron, pero, mínimo los hizo pensar un momento, y fue bueno, ya que yo tenía la mente ocupada, buscando esa sombra… fui blanco fácil.

Aquí en el legado aprendí a nunca sentir miedo, hay un aliado que suelen perder el control y atacar a todo aquello que le demuestra miedo, por ello me mantuve firme y esperando cualquier ataque, espere y espere, pero nada me ataco, pero si ataco a Jelly y a Vora, lo que parecía una simple tacleada, lanzo a ese par volando con gran fuerza, rodando por el suelo varios metros, produciendo que ambos se aterrorizaran al instante, acto seguido, no volvieron a levantarse, ambos perdieron la vida al intentar correr

No supe reaccionar al verlos a ambos caer así sin más, no sentí miedo para no ser una presa, pero tampoco me sentía seguro, pues no sabía si esa cosa me atacaría a mí también.  
pasaron pocos minutos en los que me mantuve con la defensa en alto, hasta que esa cosa apareció, de un segundo al otro frente a mí, una sombra total, observándome con grandes ojos rojos, con un aspecto flameante, como si fueran un montón de llamas color negro, el único distintivo que tenía, era un aro entre sus ojos, donde supongo que sería su frente, imagine que era un umbreon, pero… su cuerpo no coincidía, era demasiado alto como para serlo, aunque claro, realmente no sabía que tenía frente a mí en ese momento.

Decidí dejarlo pasar, me tranquilice y no deje de observarlo, hasta que el decidió simplemente esfumarse, o almenos eso pensé, hasta que me atendieron en el hospital, y notaron en mi muñeca ese mismo aro que tenía esa cosa, un aro rojo sobre mi pelaje, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí.  
Intentaron quitarlo, pensaron que era una mancha de sangre o algo, pero al tocarlo, uno de los médicos se cortó la mano, y yo jure haber visto algo salir de ese aro antes de que el doctor alejara su mano por la herida. Doy gracias que solo fue una herida superficial, aunque me pregunto cómo fue que paso, ya que ninguno vio lo que yo.

 _-¿una marca en su muñeca?_

 _-no Jolteon… mirando tu pata no vas a ver la de el…_

 _-no es por eso espeon, estoy viendo más o menos por donde podría estar, para verla cuando lo vea_

 _-ya casi acabo, ¡¿pueden callarse?!_

Iré a casa, no le diré nada a Pearl sobre esto, no quiero asustarla, después hablare con Diego sobre esa cosa, en caso de que alguien lo vea, o peor aún, si lo ven cercas de mi… tengo miedo de que esa cosa este a mi espalda, esperando a que yo cometa un error y decide eliminarme también, mas no puedo demostrarlo, ya que realmente no sé si lo está, aunque tampoco, es como que desee averiguarlo, solo pensar que esa cosa puede estar pegado a mí, hace que mi pelaje se erice.

Veo el sol salir, y siento que alguien me observa, creo que la impresión de hoy me está afectando, mejor me iré a dormir.

 _-creo que si te miro…_

 _-¡ya lo note espeon!... grrr… ¿huh? ¿Nuevos descubrimientos? Veamos…._

Mientras paso todo esto, aprendí varias cosas, la más importante es que los mightyenas y poochyenas más jóvenes no toleran a los houndooms, aunque están con ello por órdenes de sus padres o líderes, eso nos puede beneficiar, podríamos hacer que los mightyenas adultos los escuchen y dejen de ayudarlos, quizá así detengamos a los houndooms de una vez por todas, o almenos, frenarlos un poco hasta que pensemos como llegar a un acuerdo.

Otra cosa que aprendí es que los houndooms son pésimos para los nombres… ''Kirk'' parece sacado de un videojuego humano de una edad media alternativa donde el mundo sea domado por la oscuridad… o donde no existan nombres mayores a cuatro letras, como sea.

También, por lo visto, este bosque esta ciertamente limitado, Rod me dijo que Jelly intento huir a través de los árboles de fruto oscuro, dos semanas después terminaron encontrándose, a pesar de que ella aseguraba haber estado corriendo en línea recta por todo un día, el resto de la semana aseguraba estar caminando solo en línea recta, hasta que se estrellaron ambos al saltar sobre un arbusto al mismo tiempo, ¿Cómo es que ella habrá regresado al punto de origine si solo camino en línea recta? ¿Por qué abra pasado eso y cómo ocurrió? Sé que este bosque no es natural, pero, aun ciento que hay cosas que Miles no nos ha contado.

Además de eso, esta esa criatura, es como el prisionero 34, ataca solo a aquel que le teme, aunque ¿Por qué abra atacado a los houndooms? Ellos no sentían miedo, creo, a menos que sea aliada, y se haya vuelto lo que es por culpa de ellos… ¿buscara venganza o estará buscando respuestas? Sea como fuere, durante esa pelea me libro de manchar más mis garras, aunque dejo más cadáveres repartidos por el bosque.  
¿Y que será ese aro en mi muñeca? Mi pelaje se eriza al verlo, y siento escalofríos al acercar mi otra mano a él, ¿será acaso algo significativo de esa cosa o será solo ''un recuerdo'' de mi experiencia? Solo espero no me haga daño a mi o a mi familia.

Otra cosa que descubrí es ese ''estado'' que adquieren ellos, ¿a qué se deberá? ¿Por qué Rod me ataco después de que lo ayude? ¿Por qué de pronto tanto el cómo Kurt empezaron solo a jadear y gruñir?  
tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, tendremos que indagar más en ello, aunque, será trabajo para otro día, o bien más tarde, dependiendo de que decida Diego, por ahora, iré a descansar, ya casi puedo escuchar a alguien respirar a mis espaldas, y seré franco, tengo miedo de voltear a ver.

Diamond Slash, misión del séptimo día de la semana humana, vigésimo sexto día del octavo mes humano (domingo 23 de agosto para ti Tyler, eres el único que no sabe cómo funciona el calendario y sé que eres el único que roba mis libros para que miles te los leas, te pediré dejes de hacerlo, gracias)

-¿ _la semana humana tiene séptimo día?_

- _significa siete Jolteon, y no tengo idea, ¿los días se cuentan?_

 _-… porque…. ¿Por qué todos me ven a mí?_

 _-umbreon, ¡eres el único que ha estado con una humana! Dinos, ¿los días se cuentan?_

 _-bueno... los humanos tienen unas cosas llamadas ''calendarios'' que tienen cada día enumerado, pero solo tienen 12 paginas, supongo que está mal, nadie vive tan poco tiempo…._

 _-¿Cómo es?_

 _-eehhh… bueno, es una página rectangular y tiene muchos cuadritos con muchos números…._

 _-supongo que cada página es un ''mes'' y los cuadritos son los días… quien sabe…_

 _-eres un genio espeon… ¿te lo habían dicho? Por cierto… es sarcasmo_

 _-ja…ja….ja, gracioso_

 _-lo sé, soy todo un comediante ¿huh?_

 _-¿qué ocurre?_

 _-acabo de notarlo… ¡todas las paginas esas estaban cortadas!... ¿ven?_

 _-ooohhh... no me importa_

 _-o él lo corto, ¡o quizá fue esa cosa!_

 _-¡leafeon ya deja de hablar tan alto! Grrr… bueno, será mejor que lo regrese antes de que alguien lo vea…_

 _-creo que será lo mejor…._

 _-si… bueno, iré ahora…_

 _-¡pero regresa pronto!_

 _\- ¡ya se flareon!_

 _Entonces, la mancha de sangre en la primera hoja de ese informe... ¿a quién pertenecía?_


	7. Dificil decicion

_***Capitulo 7: Dificil decicion**_

 _La semana continuo su curso, la amistad entre Mike y flareon se estaba degradando desde el día en que Mike le conto su pasado a su compañero, debió a ello, su entrenamiento comenzaba a verse afectado al no estar de acuerdo el uno con el otro, hasta que una mañana, las cosas se salieron de control._

Mike: ¡GAHH! –grita furioso, seguido de taclear con fuerzas al flareon y arrojarlo contra un árbol- ¡YA BASTA FLAREON! -le grita igual de molesto, viendo como este se levanta con dificultades- ¿¡qué es lo que no entiendes!? ¿¡eeh!?

Flareon: *termina de ponerse de pie, con bastantes golpes y temblando un poco de dolor* el… porque… te niegas a aceptarlo… -dice adolorido, jadeando cansado, seguido levanta la mirada para ver a su compañero- ¡ya dilo!... *observa como el nidoking le voltea la cara aun molesto* _tu…._ ¡tú tienes más motivos para entrenar que solo el protegerte!... ¡dilo! *recibe otro fuerte golpe del nidoking, lanzándolo de nuevo contra otro árbol, seguido se pone de pie nuevamente, más cansado y faltándole el aire* _tu… necesitas ayuda…. Alguien…. Alguien que te apoye en lo que buscas…_ -dice en voz baja a falta de aire, poco después da una gran bocanada de aire para gritarle- ¡pero no quieres aceptar el que nadie te va a ayudar en una estúpida venganza! –le grita furioso, empezando el nidoking a correr contra él, listo para golpearle nuevamente, esta vez, el flareon evitando el ataque, saltando a un lado y haciendo que el nidoking clave sus garras contra el árbol-

Mike: …. Tu… ¡tú que vas a saber!, ¡no tienes ni idea de lo que es tener el cuerpo de tu familia pudriéndose ante ti!

Flareon: ¡si lo sé, a mi madre la mataron frente a mí! *suspira molesto, empezando a tranquilizarse al igual que el nidoking* pero entiende… una estúpida venganza no te dará nada… ¡ni siquiera tranquilidad!

Mike: tú que sabrás… *quita su garra del árbol* solo eres un estúpido flareon que no sabe nada… -le replica molesto, dándole la espalda y alejándose, siendo pronto tacleado por el flareon con gran fuerza, derribándolo- ¡gah!

flareon: no... ¡me vuelvas a llamar estúpido! –le responde furioso, seguido de encenderse en llamas unos momentos, antes de que el nidoking girara y lo lanzara de nuevo, esta vez girando y cayendo sobre sus patas-

Mike: ¡te voy a llamar…! –le responde igual de molesto, seguido de quedarse callado al sentir la mano de alguien sobre su hombro- ¿ _huh?_ *gira la cabeza*

Koral: ya les dije… ¡que no van a pelear mientras estén entrenando conmigo! –le grita furiosa, seguido de tomar su mano, girar y arrojarlo con fuerza en dirección opuesta al flareon- ¡queda claro ahora o van a querer que los golpee a ambos más fuerte que ayer! ¿! Eeh!? *ambos se quedan callados y con la mirada baja* así me gusta… obedientes *da un fuerte suspiro molesta, seguido se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar* empiecen a mover esas colas los dos… tenemos mucho entrenamiento atrasado por su estúpida pelea sobre una venganza inalcanzable *voltea a ver al nidoking* y un idiota que habla sin pensar –dice molesta volteando a ver al flareon- ahora vámonos… tenemos trabajo… _holgazanes…._

 _Con la mirada baja, Mike y flareon comenzaron a caminar detrás de su maestra, seguido de ir a donde se encontraban Tyler y su padre haciendo guardia, para recoger al cachorro y llevarlo a entrenar también, mientras que por otro lado, otro equipo ya se encontraba bien aventajado…_

Gil: ¡muy bien holgazanes!... ¡repítanlo! –les grita igual que siempre a sus tres alumnos, empezando de nuevo a hacer su rutina-

 _Maru, Daveck y umbreon rápidamente empezaron su rutina, Gil suele decir que es una estrategia de ''entrada y salida'', actuar rápido es fundamental, y eso hacían.  
comenzaron corriendo igual, cada uno en la misma dirección, pero en distintos ángulos para rodear un punto determinado, al separarse lo suficiente giran, nuevamente el charmeleon clavando sus garras en un árbol para no perder el equilibro, mientras que umbreon comenzaba a saltar por los troncos de los arboles utilizando su agilidad y el poochyena corría a gran velocidad evadiendo distintos arboles utilizando lo ya aprendido gracias a las evasiones de su padre, todos sin perder la velocidad en ningún momento, y acercándose rápidamente al sitio donde se deben cruzar sus caminos.  
al acercarse los tres hicieron lo planeado, Maru, el ágil del equipo, salta a una altura media, sin perder su dirección, mientras que sobre él, su compañero umbreon, el más rápido de los tres, saltaba con gran fuerza para evadir impactar contra el poochyena, a su vez, Daveck, el fuerte del equipo, se agacha y desliza rápidamente por debajo de sus otros dos compañeros, para después clavar una de sus garras en tierra y levantarse rápidamente, acto seguido, salta tacleando con fuerza un muñeco de paja y derribándolo al mismo tiempo que umbreon hacia lo mismo con otro que se encontraba en su camino, a su vez, Maru, al tocar el suelo, se desliza rápidamente por debajo de un hueco en la base de un árbol, saliendo al otro lado y empujando un pokemuñeco con su cabeza y lanzándolo un poco al aire, atrapándolo rápidamente umbreon en el aire dejándolo en su espalda y empezar a correr los tres nuevamente alejándose, dando su entrenador una sonrisa de orgullo al ver a su equipo conseguir progresar._

 _Pocos metros más adelante, el trio se detiene para festejar su victoria ante el entrenamiento, seguido de unirse su maestro con ellos para felicitarlos por el trabajo logrado, mas sin poder evitar el poochyena burlarse de su padre al haberlo ''derrotado'', mas su festejo no duro mucho, y la ira de Gil ante la burla fue detenida poco después, al escuchar ladridos y gritos a la distancia, su primera misión había empezado, y su instructor, Gil, no espero una invitación formal para tomarla._

 _Rápidamente el equipo corrió siguiendo los gritos, esperando encontrar pronto el origen y detenerlos, aunque conforme avanzaban, los escuchaban alejarse más y más, por lo que gil, decidió adelantarse junto con umbreon, usando ambos el uso de su agilidad para ir al máximo de velocidad que sus cuerpos les permitían, mientras que Daveck y Maru los seguían por detrás._

 _Al acercarse Gil y Umbreon conocieron su objetivo al instante, un grupo de dos houndooms y un mightyena se encontraban rodeando a una pikachu un tanto golpeada; necesitaban actuar, y muy rápido, de suerte, Daveck y Maru llegaron pronto, haciendo su rutina rápidamente, aunque de manera improvisada._

 _Al instante después de llegar, tanto los tres compañeros como Gil empezaron a correr alrededor de todos, incluyendo a la pikachu a toda la velocidad que podían manejar, evitando darles tiempo para decidir donde atacar, pero si dándole tiempo a los houndooms de cargar un lanzallamas en contra de la pikachu, forzándolos a reaccionar más aprisa, comenzando a actuar sin pensar pero manteniendo su plan en lo más cercano posible, saltando inmediatamente umbreon y Daveck contra los houndooms y saltando Maru contra el mightyena, tratando de deslizarse entre sus piernas para alcanzar a la pikachu, siendo detenidos los tres al mismo tiempo, al ser tacleados tanto Daveck como umbreon, y sujetado a Maru contra el suelo, un fallo total._

 _Gil salto rápidamente al ver el fracaso de sus alumnos, tacleando a todos con gran fuerza liberando a sus alumnos, estos rápidamente se levantaron a cómo pudieron, recibiendo una única palabra de aliento por parte de su mentor…_

 _Gil: ¡idiotas!_

 _Tras tal palabra, los tres jugaron sus cartas de distinta manera, saltando el umbreon sin pensar contra el mightyena, tacleándolo con fuerza para evitar que se levante, mientras el charmeleon tomaba a la pikachu y corría alejándose con ella, Maru por otro lado ayudo a umbreon y a su padre a tener distraídos a los atacantes, corriendo entre ellos para llamar su atención mientras umbreon los atacaba con tacleadas y bola sombra, para así al estar lejos Daveck, los tres alejarse también en distintas direcciones, desapareciendo del lugar en pocos segundos_

 _Una hora después, en una habitación blanca con instrumentos médicos…_

Daveck: …. *observa nervioso a la pikachu, viéndola temblar mucho* eehh… *guarda silencio, seguido vuelve a abrir la boca para intentar decir algo, quedándose callado nuevamente*

-….

Daveck: _grrr… cuanta impotencia… la tengo aun lado sana y salva y no se me ocurre como tranquilizarla… piensa Daveck, ¡piensa!_ ¿huh? –pensaba desesperado el charmeleon hasta que finalmente entro a la habitación un humano, de apariencia normal, portando una bata médica, camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, acercándose a ambos- aahh, doc., hola…

-que tal Daveck… ¿nuevamente peleando? *ve a la Pikachu, acercándose a ella* hola pequeña… ¿estás bien? –le dice tranquilo acercando su mano, recibiendo una fuerte descarga eléctrica por la Pikachu al acercarse-

Daveck: debo advertirle doc. Al parecer es tímida y le da miedo que extraños la toquen… -le comenta indiferente mientras el humano recibe la fuerte descarga eléctrica, seguido de caer al suelo por ella- ¿duele verdad? *ríe un poco* yo también lo sufrí, por eso tengo esto *señala un vendaje en su pecho*

-gracias… por el aviso oportuno…. Uuhhh…. *se levanta algo adolorido por la descarga, seguido entra a la habitación un zorro amarillo con dos colas, vistiendo también una bata blanca* ooh… señor Miles, disculpe la falta de profesionalismo… hubo un incidente ocasional –comienza a comentarle nervioso, sacudiéndose la ropa-

Miles: descuida… *Se acerca a la pikachu y la ve* ella… no es del legado, ¿verdad?

Daveck: nah… ¿usted cree? –le responde de modo sarcástico, seguido de dar un largo suspiro- la rescatamos yo y mi equipo de dos houndooms y un mightyena, la traje aquí para que la revisen, aunque se ha negado totalmente a todo, ni siquiera las enfermeras chansey se le pueden acercar

Miles: ya veo… *da un ligero suspiro* bueno, no soy médico realmente solo venía a dar algunas noticias y a buscar algunas cosas… *Saca una lista de su bata* eehh… ¿alguien ha visto a tenma? *voltea a todos en la habitación* veo que no... *suspira decepcionado* iré a buscarla entonces… y doctor Takeo… su esposa fue a buscarme a mi casa hoy, está ya preocupada por usted…

Takeo: ¿!eehh!? pero ¿¡por qué!? ¡ella ya sabe que yo estoy aquí!

Miles: si… ¡desde hace tres días!... recuerde que usted vive en la ciudad, ¡fuera de este bosque! *suspira* sé que su profesión le exige tratar a los heridos, pero cuando no hay problemas, como actualmente, debe usted estar en la ciudad atendiendo a los humanos heridos, ¡no estar aquí admirando el paisaje como si estuviera de vacaciones! –le comienza a replicar molesto, haciendo que el humano baje la cabeza- mire… regrese a su casa, por el momento todo está en orden, en caso de que algún incidente grave ocurra, yo le avisare *señala a la Pikachu* ella la pueden atender las enfermeras, Zota también creo que ya tiene la capacidad para ello, solo búsquenlo

Takeo: si señor Miles… *empieza a caminar saliendo de la habitación*

Daveck: ¿una mala semana?

Miles: que te diré… la casa esta patas arriba… medio mundo está ocupado en algo y el núcleo de mi computadora estuvo a punto de explotar hace dos días… *Ve al charmeleon cruzándose de brazos* si…. A punto, pero no paso, lo logre controlar, tranquilo

Daveck: ya sabe usted lo que pasa si su computadora se apaga, ¡no puede permitirlo! ¿ _Huh?_ –exclama extrañado, seguido de asomarse a la ventana al ver que de pronto oscureció- y ahí va de nuevo… *observa el sol, en un muy peculiar color rojo* ¡mejor vallase ya a revisar esa estúpida computadora suya antes de que nos mate a todos aquí dentro! –le grita molesto el charmeleon, asustando más a la Pikachu-

Miles: tranquilo… *saca un pequeño dispositivo con varios cables* están cambiando uno de los ventiladores del núcleo, según ya deberían de haberlo puesto *Ve hacia la ventana como el cielo empieza a volver a la normalidad* bien, pudo haber resultado peor… *Suspira de nuevo un tanto más preocupado* seguiré trabajando en corregir todos esos errores, relájate, por favor, ve y dile a Diego que ocupo hablar con el mañana temprano, hay algunos asuntos importantes que debemos tratar… mientras, necesito encontrar a tenma…

Daveck: ¿va a experimentar más? -le replica molesto y un tanto desconfiado-

Miles: Daveck… tu como uno de los pocos pokes que han pasado por mi casa antes de llegar a este bosque, debes saber mejor que nadie que no hay avances en nada si yo no experimento, y relájate, no es algo que no haya hecho ya…. Ella estará de vuelta aquí para la noche o mañana a más tardar *camina a la puerta, seguido se detiene antes de salir* también… busca a ese tal ''Zero''… y dale mis felicitaciones…. *ríe un poco*se debe ser muy especial, para hacer lo que él hace…. –le comenta con un tono un tanto siniestro, seguido de salir de la habitación-

Daveck: grr… *ve a la Pikachu* por el momento tu eres lo importante… *suspira ya cansado de todo, seguido acercarse a la pikachu y sentarse en la camilla a su lado, está sin tardar le abraza de la cintura, aun asustada*…. *Acaricia su cabeza* _algo me decía desde un inicio, que era una terrible idea elegir este camino… -_ piensa el charmeleon comenzando a calmar a la Pikachu, acto seguido una chansey entra a la habitación, empezando a sanar las heridas de la Pikachu-

 _Cada quien elige su propio camino a seguir, pero cuando varios caminos se te ponen delante, la elección se vuelve complicada, más si no sabes que hay al final, en el caso de el charmeleon Daveck, sus caminos eran vivir una vida encerrado en una sola casa llena de sujetos con los que no se llevaba bien, o vivir en un bosque libre, ayudando al legado arca a defenderlo. La decisión fue difícil, pero a pesar de las contradicciones, fue la correcta._

 _Por otro lado, ya fuera del centro médico que tenían ahí, el mismo zorro se encontraba caminando en búsqueda de la glaceon Tenma, a quien al final encontró en el área del rio, entrenando junto a su hermano y su compañero, creando placas de hielo flotantes por donde ellos debían pisar sin caer, siendo detenido dicho entrenamiento al acercarse el zorro, quien la llamo, y de inmediato, ella se acercó…_

Tenma: ¿Qué pasa jefe?

Miles: vamos a casa, tengo algunas pruebas que hacer y necesito alguien que pueda resistir como tu… -comienza a decirle un tanto indiferente, revisando algunos papeles que lleva en su bata- no creas que no eh olvidado todas las peleas que has llevado tenma

Tenma: ¡si pero!... eehh… *ve a sus compañeros* no puedo señor, estoy entrenando… y la verdad… -comienza a decirle un poco más nerviosa-

Miles: sin peros señorita… caminando *Se da la vuelta para empezar a caminar, deteniéndose casi al instante al escuchar a alguien más caminando hacia él, volteando de nuevo a sus espaldas*

Zota: le seré franco señor Miles… yo no voy a permitir que haga algún experimento extraño con mi hermana –le empieza a replicar decidido, sentándose frente a la glaceon mencionada-

Miles: Zota, no te metas, eh visto tus batallas y no estas a la…

Zota: ¡no! … *le gruñe molesto* ¡no vas a hacer nada con mi hermana!

 _Ante tal reacción, el zorro se quedó pensando un par de minutos viéndolos a ambos, después observo a Kay y dio un largo suspiro, aceptando las palabras del glaceon Zota, terminando por irse ambos a buscar a Diego, el ultimo poke que necesitaba ese día, para después dirigirse los tres a una zona apartada de donde se encontraban, caminando varios minutos siguiendo el norte, hasta llegar a un claro pequeño del bosque donde se encontraba parada una simple puerta de madera y nada más._

 _Zota, quien sería la primera vez en ir con el zorro, se le notaba a simple vista su gran desconfianza, dando cada paso con cautela, pero sin embargo, sorprendiéndose y olvidar el temor al ver como el zorro abrió aquella puerta, viéndose solo un resplandor alrededor de ella y, al otro lado, una gran mansión blanca con muchas habitaciones, acto seguido, el zorro y el arcanine entran, tardando el glaceon en entender exactamente cómo es que estaba viendo eso, mas sin embargo, siendo jalado por la fuerza a esa mansión por el arcanine, cerrándose la puerta de inmediato. Eso era porque hay secretos, que simplemente no pueden contarse al aire libre…_

 _Por otro lado…_

Tyler: ¡whoa! –grita aterrado el growlithe al caer en un gran agujero en el suelo, siendo atrapado por el flareon a tiempo, mas este, comenzando a resbalar- no… no me sueltes ¡no me sueltes! –le gritaba desesperado, aferrándose más a la pata de flareon-

Flareon: ¿¡estás loco!? Entre que te caigas tú y me caiga yo contigo… ¡mejor cáete tu solo! ¡whoa! *resbala más, casi cayéndose, mas siendo agarrado de la cola por el nidoking, levantándolos a ambos sin muchos ánimos y con una gran cara de molestia*…

Mike: no se ni porque lo hice… -le dice sin más, soltando a ambos, dejándolos caer al suelo- dejen sus estupideces… no me dejan concentrarme… *empieza a caminar, topándose de frente con su maestra* ¿ _huh?_

Koral: *suspira* Tyler, Flareon… ¿pueden retirarse? –les dice calmada a ambos, obedeciendo rápidamente y alejándose, cayendo tanto Tyler como el Flareon en el agujero al darse la media vuelta y caminar- muy bien Mike… antes que digas algo, déjame recordarte que tengo un excelente oído… y escuche eso de que estas entrenando con nosotros para cometer una estúpida venganza –le comienza a decir molesta, cruzándose de brazos-

Mike: otra idiota con eso... –le responde molesto- ¡usted, no sabe lo que es perder a su familia frente a…! ¡whoa! *se calla y grita asustado al ser tomado de los brazos por la dragona, siendo levantado y cargado por ella sin más, apretándolo con fuerzas- ¡grrr!

Koral: ¡te voy a decir que es una estupidez, animal!... yo no sé lo que es perder a tus padres frente a uno… ¡pero si se lo que es perder a toda tu maldita especie ante tus ojos por la propia fuerza de tu propio padre! –le continua gritando más furiosa, apretándolo con más fuerza- tu eres el imbécil que no sabe lo que es ver morir a tus padres, hermanos, amigos y todo lo que conoces en una maldita lluvia de fuego… ¡tú no sabes el maldito significado de ver el lugar donde vivías ser tragado por el maldito infierno! *deja caer al nidoking al suelo, dejándolo totalmente aterrado, comenzando a verse la dragona realmente furiosa, jadeando de ira contra el* tú no sabes lo que es ver el fuego caer sobre tu hogar... ¡y que lo consuma todo!... *da un largo suspiro* y a diferencia de ti… yo no estoy buscando ninguna estúpida venganza, ya que no me devolverá nada… *empieza a caminar* termino el entrenamiento por ahora… si vuelvo a escucharte discutir o molestar a tus compañeros, te voy a reventar un ladrillo en la cabeza.. o lo primero que tenga a la mano… -sentencia seria mientras se retiraba del lugar-

Mike: ….

Flareon: ¿ya estas feliz? -le dice indiferente, con medio cuerpo de fuera del agujero del suelo, viendo al nidoking faltándole un poco de tonalidad en su piel- sabes, no es saludable que tu piel sea blanca, ¿quieres que llame a leafeon? Es buen médico… más o menos –comienza a decirle burlón-

Mike: … *voltea a verlo* ja….ja *suspira ya más calmado* ya no se ni que tener en mente ahora… estoy entre seguir aterrado por la actitud de Koral, arrepentirme de estar aquí o preocuparme por la maestra y su pasado…

Flareon: qué tal si empiezas por algo más simple, y nos ayudas a Tyler y a mí a salir de aquí, no sé... ¿talvez? *el nidoking obedece esta vez, ayudando a ambos a salir*

 _La tarde continúo su curso, umbreon y Maru se encontraron con Tyler, Mike y Flareon, quedándose a descansar con ellos tras la carrera que acababan de dar, y tras unos momentos de una charla tranquila entre ambos hermanos, una duda broto en la mente del nidoking, y para su desgracia, no se quedó solo en su mente…_

Mike: *escuchando la conversación entre ambos hermanos* _realmente… todos ellos… ¿se llaman como es su especie?_ –se cuestiona a sí mismo en voz baja el nidoking, siendo escuchado por umbreon y flareon, quienes voltearon a verlo- ¡ _gah... me escucharon!_

Flareon: ¿qué? ¿Curiosidad por el origen de nuestros nombres? *ríe un poco al demostrarle que le escucho*

Mike: la verdad… es que no me importa, pero si…. Es curioso… ¿su padre se los puso desde que eran eevees?

Umbreon: no, de hecho mama quería ponernos nuestros nombres desde que nacimos, aún recuerdo que a mí me quería llamar ''Flash'', y papa estaba de acuerdo…

Flareon: pero a mí no me parecía correcto que nos pusieran un nombre que luego no combinaría con nuestra especie, por ejemplo, el quiso ser umbreon, y un umbreon llamado ''flash'' no combina

Mike: entonces… ¿ustedes pidieron ser llamados según lo que ustedes querían ser? –empieza a decirles confundido-

Flareon: nah, simplemente les pedimos nos dejaran elegir nuestro nombre según como creciéramos, y respetaron nuestra decisión… el problema fue que a todos nos llamaban ''eevee'' mientras no evolucionábamos… era un problema cuando tenían que regañar a alguien

Mike: *ríe un poco* si lo imagino *suspira* bueno, eso explicaría por qué el bajo ingenio de su padre… aunque ustedes ¿no tienen ningún problema o ganas de darse un nombre personal? –les cuestiona extrañado, recibiendo al unísono una negación por parte del umbreon y del flareon- aahh bueno… supongo que tienen sus motivos

Flareon: si, no hemos visto ningún otro flareon o cualquier evolución nuestra en ningún lado… seguro están en otra zona del bosque *Ríe un poco*

Umbreon: aunque si hay algo que hemos visto, y no entendemos… -comenta más serio el umbreon, llamando la atención del resto, incluyendo Tyler y Maru quienes se encontraban jugueteando en las cercanías- Mike… ¿tú sabes porque hace rato el sol estaba rojo?

Mike: …

 _Y también hay cosas, que deben tratarse como secretos…_


	8. ¿Entrenamiento, tortura o divercion?

**_*Capitulo 8: ¿Entrenamiento, tortura o divercion?_**

 _Durante esa noche, en un laboratorio oculto…_

 _-_ bien, dime… ¿qué es lo que descubriste?

-además de que una de esas criaturas se metió al bosque y estuvo en contacto directo con Diamond, creo que nada…

-¡¿cómo que una de esas cosas tuvo contacto con Diamond?!

-¡tranquilízate! Todo está bien, a diferencia de lo que he captado anteriormente, esta… bueno… ''cosa'' era totalmente distinta, no ataco a Diamond, al contrario, le ayudo y luego desapareció…

-¿cosa?

-nada, tú no te preocupes, regresa a lo que estabas haciendo…

-¡pero!

-¡regresa dije!... mira, no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, tu sigue practicando, te vez desequilibrado al caminar, regresa a lo que estabas…. Ahora tu… dime entonces ¿deberé preocuparme por eso o no?

-te recomiendo te estés alerta, esas cosas al parecer han entrado a la zona segura que les brinde… como no lo sé, pero lo hicieron, estaré investigando…. Hummm...

-¿qué pasa?

-dime loco…

-¡loco!

-¡que tú te calles y sigas haya!... ahora sí, dime

-¡me!

-debo admitirlo, es divertido el en ocasiones… como sea… dime loco, pero… algo me dice que esas cosas tienen algo que ver con el cambio de comportamiento de los houndooms…

-¿crees que sea posible?

-más que posible… mira, te pediré un favor…. Vigila a Diamond por si sufre algún cambio de emociones repentino o algo, de ser así… captúralo y tráelo conmigo, aquí podremos controlarlo y estudiarlo…

-¡no vas a abrirle la cabeza a uno de mis mejores amigos! ¡Tú no tienes derecho a ello!

-¡no le abriré la cabeza!... solo estará en observaciones… es todo…

-bien…

-¡ya me canse de correr! ¡Este cuerpo es ridículo!... hummm… ahora entiendo porque kay prefiere saltar entre las ramas en lugar de correr… quizá le molesta como se nos mueven las…

-¡que ya te calles!

 _La noche fue intrigante, un descubrimiento peculiar hizo saltar dudas y nervios al líder del legado arca, así como también dándole algo nuevo que vivir a cierto glaceon que le cuesta el mantenerse en silencio._

 _Por otro lado, el día siguiente fue muy distinto al anterior, esta vez fue el equipo de Nod-flareon quien llevaba un avance impresionante entre los nuevos grupos de cadetes, destacando entre los tres al pequeño rattata… en cuanto a distraer…_

Nod: ¡vamos! *salta hacia un lado evadiendo al vaporeon, seguido de saltar hacia arriba, empujando la cabeza del espeon contra el suelo y pasando sobre el tras el intento de taclearle* ¿¡es todo lo que tienen!? –comienza a decirles molesto al ver que no consiguen acertarle un golpe, atrapando al rattata por la cola, tras intentarle taclear por la espalda* ¿es enserio? *molesto, viendo al rattata frente a el* hijo, si quieres hacer algo con una tacleada cobarde por la espalda, debes asegurarte mínimo el no hacer ruido al caminar, ¿no crees?

Jak: *ríe un poco* en realidad maestro… no pensaba conseguir acertar un golpe… -le dice entre risas, desconcertando al flareon, instantes después el flareon es tacleado con fuerza por espeon, seguido de que su hermano corriera poco más rápido, pasando junto a el para dar un giro y golpearlo fuerte con su cola contra el suelo, finalizando con una fuerte tacleada del rattata, haciéndole rodar un par de metros- ¡HA!

Nod: grr... *Se levanta sin muchos esfuerzos* así me gusta…. ¡den todo de sí! –les dice con emoción, dando un nuevo inicio a su sesión de ese día-

 _Sus órdenes son sencillas, deben demostrar su fuerza física y sus habilidades en el combate, y lo estaban haciendo muy bien… exceptuando jak quien, por lo visto, se empezó a enfocar más en distraerme que en pelear, y ese no era el objetivo de esto…_

Nod: ¡ya pelea! –Le grita furioso al rattata, seguido de girar evadiendo a los hermanos, para después patear con fuerza al rattata, alejándolo-

Jak: ¡grrr! *Se levanta y vuelve a dirigirse contra el flareon, logrando el mismo resultado, una y otra vez*

 _¡Aquel flareon parecía tener ojos en todos lados!, luchaba como si no existiera un mañana, y castigaba con odio a jak, él es pequeño, fuerte, pero pequeño… su altura no le permitía hacer mucho daño a alguien como Nod, mas a él, no le importó. Nod continuaba enfocándose en usar más fuerza contra él, castigándole, intentando mostrarle que no sirve distraer cuando sus enemigo no tienen un objetivo fijo, sino, su objetivo, cambia conforme ven a otros pokes._

 _Tras sufrir varios ataques directos por parte de Nod, el rattata queda en el suelo sin poder levantarse, con dolor en el cuerpo y dificultades al respirar, mientras que sus compañeros atacaban al flareon sin parar, mas sin ningún resultado, terminando Nod sin ninguna lesión al finalizar el entrenamiento, mientras que sus alumnos se encontraban agotados y golpeados en el suelo._

 _Una vez que el entrenador Nod-flareon iba a dar por terminada la sesión de entrenamiento, lo inesperado ocurrió: el rattata acertó una fuerte embestida contra él, mas no fue simplemente a derribarlo. Jak golpeo con tal fuerza a Nod que le arrojo con ira varios metros a un lado, rompiendo una liga que mantenía su melena abultada sobre su cabeza, dejándola extenderse conforme giraba por el suelo, seguido de volverle a embestir con furia antes de que lograra levantarse._

 _El flareon, desconcertado por lo que estaba ocurriendo, intento recobrarse a medio aire, girando para conseguir una caída con sus cuatro patas en el suelo, pero siendo detenido por una nueva embestida por el rattata, alejándolo de sus alumnos, produciendo una ligera desesperación en el flareon, obligándolo a reaccionar de una manera más agresiva, envolviéndose en llamas poco antes del siguiente impacto del rattata, quemándole y obligándole a retroceder, finalmente consiguiendo ponerse de pie._

 _El flareon tras ponerse de pie, observa al rattata confundido, viendo como su aspecto había cambiado un poco, comenzando por notarse su pelaje algunos tonos más oscuro, así como viéndose unas extrañas marcas por todo su cuerpo color rojo brillantes, así como también notándose sus ojos totalmente rojos, llenos de odio._

 _El flareon, tras verlo, rio un poco y comenzó a caminar hacia los lados sin alejarse, diciéndole:_

Nod: ¿Qué? ¿Este es tu gran plan? ¿Atacarme con toda tu fuerza para demostrarme tu fuerza? *ríe más mientras espera una respuesta de jak, sin conseguir nada más que un gruñido* _¿huh?_ –exclama en voz baja al escuchar el gruñir del rattata, tomando pose defensiva- muy bien enano… muéstrame que tienes, y así poder pisarte y enseñarte a no atacar así a tu maestro –le termino de decir confiado, antes de notar que el rattata si tenía en sus planes seguir atacando-

 _Jak rápidamente empezó a correr contra Nod de una manera desmedida, notándose sus intenciones de hacerle daño a su maestro haciendo que este deje de sonreír para ponerse serio, darle una sonrisa y prepararse para el impacto del pequeño pokemon; una lucha sin cuartel._

 _Nod, con su mayor experiencia en combate, contraataco de una manera efectiva, envolviendo una de sus patas traseras en fuego y dejando al rattata acercarse para, una vez cercas, girar y patearlo con fuerza por un costado para arrojarlo en otra dirección, reaccionando el rattata con rapidez, abrazando la pierna del flareon y mordiéndola fuerte, obligando al flareon a quitarse a su alumno de encima y retroceder, mas sin darle tiempo a reaccionar ante un nuevo ataque, consiguiendo un impacto directo contra su costado, sofocándolo por la fuerza del golpe._

 _A falta de aire, el flareon no podía hacer nada más que tambalearse un poco y respirar agitado, intentando recuperarse del golpe, dándole a jak una nueva oportunidad de atacarlo, comenzando a cubrir su cola con una capa de luz blanca y saltando en su contra, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al flareon, tirándole al suelo._

 _Tras unos segundos de no moverse, el flareon simplemente abrió los ojos molesto y salto contra el rattata, sujetándolo contra el suelo con sus patas y envolviéndose en llamas para quemarle, produciendo un fuerte grito de dolor por parte de jak y así, tras unos segundos, el rattata se mueve con fuerza alejando las patas de Nod, girando hacia atrás y lanzándose de nuevo contra el rostro de su maestro para golpearlo directamente con la cabeza._

 _El flareon recibe el golpe sin más, pero envolviéndose en una muy tenue luz naranja, seguido de levantar sus patas y sujetar al rattata de la cabeza, para golpearlo en la cabeza con gran fuerza usando su propia frente, tirando al rattata al suelo por la fuerza del golpe, dejándolo ahí en el suelo inconsciente, acto seguido, lo toma de la cola y lo sube a su espalda, caminando de regreso, dejando correr una línea de sangre desde su frente, pasando por su rostro y cayendo al suelo, encontrándose el rattata igual de herido._

Espeon: _uuh…_ -exclama agotado, poniéndose de pie con bastantes esfuerzos- va… vaporeon… donde… *voltea a los lados, viendo a su hermano de cabeza al pie de un árbol, apenas recobrando la conciencia también* ¡vaporeon es….! *el espeon se queda callado al ver llegar a su maestro con el rattata sobre él, viéndolo sangrar* ¡maestro! *Se levanta rápidamente*

Nod: vayan a casa espeon… -le dice serio, sin dejar de caminar, pasando junto a el-

Espeon: pero, ¡¿qué ha pasado?! ¿¡Porque están heridos!? –continua preguntándole asustado-

Nod: ¡a casa dije! –le responde molesto, volteando a verlo, deteniéndose unos momentos- jak y yo tenemos cosas de que hablar, váyanse a casa y descansen, seguiremos entrenando mañana temprano… -sentencia molesto, comenzando a caminar nuevamente, girando la cabeza con fuerza para subir la melena sobre su espalda, alejándose del lugar- _no sé qué te paso enano… pero debo admitirlo… hiciste que me tragara mis palabra, si lo planeaste… usaste muy bien a tus compañeros de distracción…_ -pensaba un tanto orgulloso conforme avanzaba al centro médico-

 _La tarde estaba siguiendo su curso un poco más tranquilo pasado el problema del rattata, los equipos de Gil, de Koral y de Diamond se reunieron cercas del rio para tener una tarde tranquila, seguido de tener un entrenamiento mixto entre los tres equipos._

Koral: ¡muy bien, será un trabajo sencillo para todos! –comienza a decirles a todos los jóvenes para alentarlos-

Diamond: no desesperen, no se preocupen, no hay notas buenas o malas en lo que vamos a hacer…

Gil: solo hay victoria y fracaso, nada más

Koral: así es… espera ¡que!... ¡no! Grrr *Se lleva una mano a la frente molesta* Gil… ¡no apoyes de esa manera!

Gil: no puedo mentirles Koral, ¡así que cállate!... *Se afina la garganta* haremos esto… Maru, Daveck y umbreon están entrenados en velocidad y agilidad…

Diamond: tara, Jolteon y leafeon están especializados en el sigilo… *Ve a sus alumnos* bueno… solo tara y Jolteon… hasta la fecha, no he podido hacer que leafeon cierre la boca por su propia cuenta… -dice indiferente, señalando al leafeon con un bozal-

Koral: por otro lado, Tyler, flareon y Mike los entrene en fuerza… o almenos hasta donde pude entrenarlos, debido a una ''falta de confianza'' entre unos de ellos… -dice decepcionada, haciendo que tanto el nidoking como el flareon bajaran la mirada- como sea... ¡les explicare la dinámica una única vez... no más!, ¡su objetivo es sencillo, eliminar a sus contrincantes con lo mejor que saben hacer!, en el caso de los alumnos de gil, deberán atrapar al resto siendo más rápidos que ellos, en el caso de los alumnos de Diamond deberán hacerlo en silencio y rápidos, y en el caso de mis alumnos, usaran la fuerza bruta… deberán capturarlos a cada uno en esas jaulas *comienza a señalar unas jaulas con un numero sobre estas*la celda con el numero uno es de Tyler, flareon y Mike… el numero dos pertenece a Maru, umbreon y Daveck y la última pertenece a Jolteon, tara y leafeon!...

Gil: reglas… ¡las tan adoradas reglas!, número uno, no pueden alejarse de esta área!... –les dice firme a todos, mientras que Diamond y Koral comenzaban a acomodar las grandes celdas en un área no muy grande, teniendo dentro algunos arbustos y árboles, seguido de cercar el área- solo pueden encontrarse dentro de la cerca, no me importa si están arriba o debajo de esta, si se salen, ¡los atacaremos nosotros mismos para que regresen!... *se afina la garganta* segundo, por el momento no se ha entrenado ninguno en su resistencia, por lo que no pueden usar fuerza excesiva… así que, si alguno sale herido, el entrenamiento se detiene, ¡el herido será tratado como un llorón y el agresor será agarrado a palos! *recibe un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por Diamond, dejándolo inconsciente*

Diamond: ¡a ti deberíamos de ponerte un bozal!... grrr *se golpea la cara con sus garras* _arceus dame paciencia…_ hay una corrección ahí, si alguno sale herido el entrenamiento continuara, si la herida es seria, todos nos detendremos y llevaremos al o los heridos al centro médico, el equipo responsable perderá puntos y el responsable en si abandonara el entrenamiento de manera permanente, ¿entendido? -les dice a todos serio, pero manteniéndose tranquilo, recibiendo una respuesta positiva por parte de todos- bien, tercera regla, esto que haremos es un juego, nada más… así que vamos a limitarnos a utilizar embestidas, tacleadas y ataques meramente físicos, en el caso de flareon, quien creo puede usar nitro carga, puede utilizarla, pero deberá pagar sus llamas antes de impactar contra su contrincante, ya que, por ejemplo, en el caso de que ataque a leafeon con eso, le causaría mucho daño y tendríamos que detener el entrenamiento…

Koral: y por último, a pesar de ser un juego, no significa que no sea serio… -les dice seria, acercándose a ello- recuerden, su trabajo aquí como miembros del legado arca será medido por su capacidad de cumplir misiones de manera limpia, sin eliminar ni siquiera a sus enemigos, al contrario, incapacitándolos o atrapándolos en algún lugar del entorno, ya sea una cueva, un agujero o enredándolos en plantas, ¡somos un equipo que buscamos reducir muertes innecesarias, no aumentarlas! –les reafirma con rudeza, haciendo a todos dar un paso hacia atrás, seguido reafirmarse todos y responder positivamente al unísono-bien, ahora, todos vayan al centro del área cercada y esperen la instrucción de inicio, a partir de ese momento están solos, deberán pensar y usar el entorno para llevar a sus contrincantes hasta sus respectivas jaulas e ''incapacitarlos'' al dejarlos dentro, y si, se vale liberar a los ''prisioneros'' de los otros equipos para ''salvarlos'' ustedes, aunque eso sería una espada de doble filo, al ganar puntos por clemencia, pero ganando también más posibilidades de que su equipo fracase… *suspira* bien, sin más que decir, caminen a sus respectivas jaulas, en seguida les daremos la orden de iniciar… cuando el padre de Maru recobre la conciencia… -comenta indiferente, regresando a ver al mightyena , recibiendo aire por un abanico improvisado por Diamond-

 _Mientras intentaban despertar a Gil, todos los demás caminaron a sus zonas indicadas y comenzaron a planear sus estrategias, siendo cada una totalmente distinta al anterior.  
En el caso del equipo uno, Mike y flareon pensaron en utilizar la fuerza para empujar a sus rivales lejos de sus respectivas zonas, mientras que Tyler se encargaba de vigilar las celdas._

 _Por otro lado, el equipo dos, que están más especializados en la velocidad y menos en el combate directo, tenían de plan utilizar la fuerza y peso tanto de Mike como de tara, para obligarlos a empujar al resto cercas de su respectiva celda y así, una vez cercas, embestir al mismo tiempo a todos para meterlos y ganar tan pronto como sea posible._

 _Mientras tanto, el equipo tres tenía pensado utilizar el sigilo para hacer retroceder a sus contrincantes usando las lianas de leafeon, seguido de utilizar la velocidad de Jolteon para hacerlos distraerlos y el peso y fuerza de tara para arrojarlos contra su celda y todo hacerlo sin producir mucho alboroto._

 _Después de planear, y de que gil despertara, sus entrenadores citaron a todos a un punto medio donde todos podían verse los unos a los otros y conocieran mejor el entorno, poco después, dieron la orden de inicio, saltando todos en distintas direcciones ocultándose en el terreno._

 _El entrenamiento había comenzado, los hermanos se estaban viendo obligados a luchar entre sí a pesar de estar en contraste con la idea de su padre de no luchar entre ellos, mas otra opción no existía, se vieron obligados a ello._

 _El primero en atacar fue flareon, el más grande entre todos, dirigiéndose tan rápido como pudo a donde se encontraba su hermano Jolteon, quien ya sabía de antemano que su equipo aprovecharía su velocidad, buscando incapacitarle tan rápido como le fuera posible, aunque no fue el único en pensar en ello, siendo umbreon quien también pensó en irse directo contra Jolteon, mas ninguno de los dos, consiguió su cometido._

 _Al acercarse ambos a la jaula del equipo tres, umbreon y flareon terminaron por encontrarse, comenzando a luchar uno contra el otro, dándose fuertes tacleadas y embestidas, arrojándose con fuerza hacia atrás el uno contra el otro, mas ninguno de los dos caía al suelo por más de tres segundos, levantándose rápidamente para continuar peleando._

 _Por otro lado, Daveck, Mike y tara se encontraron de frente pocos momentos después, volteando a verse mutuamente un par de segundos, seguido de que Mike y tara volteen a ver al mismo tiempo a Daveck, produciendo que este levante las manos en señal de rendición y se retire del lugar, comenzando a luchar entre los más grandes uno contra uno._

 _Con cierto temor de lo ocurrido, el charmeleon se mantuvo caminando sin rumbo aparente dentro del área designada buscando encontrarse a Tyler, leafeon o Jolteon, en su lugar, termino por encontrarse la espalda de umbreon, quien lo golpea con fuerza tras recibir una fuerte embestida por parte de flareon, lanzándolos a ambos hacia atrás, seguido de encontrarse tanto Daveck como umbreon en el fondo de la celda del equipo uno, cerrando la celda rápidamente Tyler, encontrándose sobre esta._

Tyler: ¡gran tiro flareon! –le dice emocionado el growlithe al flareon mientras se acercaba-

Flareon: no hay de que, ahora solo nos falta encontrar a Maru y tendremos todo el equipo de ellos *voltea a los lados* ¿y Mike?

Tyler: no tengo idea, yo me quede aquí como me ordenaron….

Flareon: bien, continua aquí, y no dejes que los liberen *corre de nuevo alejándose*

Daveck: bien hecho, idiota…. –le dice molesto a su compañero, empujando su cola aun lado quitándosela de la cara-

Umbreon: almenos… yo intente luchar *se da la vuelta, parándose y quitándose de encima de su compañero* gaah… flareon parece que sí ha entrenado mucho, ¡es más fuerte que antes!

Tyler: pues, ¡dahh! ¡Entrena con un nidoking, claro que será más fuerte! *voltea al frente* ¡whoa! *Abre la reja, dejando caer dentro a Maru, siendo lanzado nuevamente por el flareon* ¡eso es!

Maru: _uuhhh_

Daveck: ¿te fue mejor, compañero? –le comenta poco interesado, ayudándolo a levantarse-

Maru: intente sacarlos… pero… ese flareon… uuhhh….

Umbreon: si lo se *suspira molesto* espero almenos que Jolteon o leafeon puedan contra el… o tara, ella se ve con suficiente fuerza como…

Tyler: ¡ahí vienen más! *abre la jaula pocos segundos, entrando flare, siendo empujado por Jolteon, quien a su vez es empujado por leafeon, los cuales están siendo arrastrados con la espalda de Mike, quien a su vez está siendo empujado por Tara, entrando todos de golpe al fondo de la jaula, seguido Tyler cierra la puerta* ¡ja! ¡Nosotros ganamos!

Mike: ¡Tyler, no seas idiota y abre la puerta!... ¡estamos muy apretados aquí!

Tyler: ¡pero es contra las reglas Mike!

Flareon: ¡Tyler cállate y abre!

Tyler: ¡no!... luego vamos a perder… creo *comienza a divagar*

Daveck: quítense… de encima… ¡de mí! –Grita furioso, encontrándose debajo de todos, seguido de empezar a brillar un poco-

Umbreon: con gusto lo hare, ¡en cuanto el que tenga el trasero verde quite su cola de mi cara!

Leafeon: ¡tara te dije que era hacia el otro lado!... grrr…. ¡y quítate que aplastas mi pierna!

Tara: ¡alguien apague esa maldita linterna! ¡Whoa! –grita aterrada, al algo empezar a levantarlos-

 _Sin esperarse, todos comenzaron a ser levantados y aplastados contra el techo de la jaula en la que se encontraban, sintiendo un inmenso dolor por los barrotes así como el joven growlithe comenzó a sentir miedo por lo que ocurría, y así, tras unos segundos de dolor, la jaula estallo, y de esta salieron todos, cayendo al suelo fuera de ella, seguido de que un gran charizard saliera de esta, teniendo sus colores un poco más oscuros de lo habitual, y encontrándose el color de su estómago como si se tratara de una cicatriz, viéndose como un gran zarpazo, y la flama de su cola se encontraba de color azul, en lugar del rojo habitual._

 _Notándose ciertamente molesto, el ahora charizard comenzó a gritarles a sus compañeros por el fracaso del entrenamiento, preparándose para lanzar un fuerte lanzallamas, seguido de ser detenido por la dragona Koral, quien sin miedo le agarro del hocico y se lo cerro, notándose una gran diferencia de tamaños entre ambos._

Koral: *ríe un poco* ¿Qué? ¿Solo por ahora ser un dragón crees que puedes gritarles a los demás? –le dice burlona-

Daveck: *ríe también, seguido empuja el brazo de la dragona para alejarla* y tu ¿quién te crees ahora para atreverte a tocarme así eeh? –le replica molesto, tratando de intimidarla-

Koral: te lo digo por las buenas, ¿o como se lo explique a Mike cuando recién empezamos?

Daveck: ¡tú no me asustas! –le grita furioso-

Koral: *bosteza* ok… *Ve a sus alumnos, apenas levantándose* maiki waiki… ¿quieres saber cómo te miraste cuando decidiste enfrentarme el primer día? *ríe un poco traviesa, seguido de ver como el nidoking asienta con la cabeza* ok... *voltea a ver a Daveck y le extiende su mano derecha* te propongo esto… si tienes el valor de darme la mano, prometo no dejarte en el hospital –le replica retadora, mas burlándose nuevamente del charizard-

Daveck: ¡no me vengas con tus tonterías!

 _Daveck, quien hasta ahora ha mostrado mayor desobediencia, decidió jugar al valiente, gritándole a la dragona en la cara y golpeando su mano para alejarla, a lo que la dragona reacciona y utiliza su mano izquierda, para tomar al charizard del brazo y jalarlo hacia ella, derribándolo con cierta facilidad, seguido de poner su mano derecha en el cuello de él y sujetarlo en su lugar, manteniendo al charizard recostado pecho tierra, manteniéndolo un poco más abajo que ella pero dejando sus vistas firmes el uno al otro, sin dejarlo moverse_

Koral: escúchame bien pequeña lagartija… *ríe un poco más* no por ser grande, tienes derecho a hablarme y tratarme como te plazca, ¿entendido? Te guste o no, yo soy más fuerte y hábil que tú, y tú, no serás nada más allá que un simple cadete en entrenamiento si sigues comportándote como un pequeño cachorro al que le quitaron su chupete, ¿queda claro?... así que, te lo voy a decir una única vez: el tamaño de las alas de un dragón te puede decir cuanta fuerza tiene, y cuanta es capaz de generar en un único ataque… -le continua diciendo atemorizante, mientras que a su espalda se comienza a ver como algo comienza a salir de ella, pareciendo que su piel se derrita a su espalda- el fuego de un dragón, es totalmente inútil, ante otro dragón… por lo que tu fuerza física es más importante *la piel de la espalda de la dragona se expande fuertemente, abriendo dos enormes alas detrás de ella, dejando verse cada hueso que la compone, viéndose grandes púas saliendo de ellas en donde se flexionan* ahora que vez mis alas dime, ¿estás seguro de querer retarme? -sentencia con una sonrisa maliciosa, viendo como el charizard la observaba con cierto miedo, sin poder articular ninguna palabra- eso pensé… *lo suelta del cuello y tira de su mano nuevamente, azotándolo en el suelo, comenzando a plegar sus alas de nuevo y ocultarlas en su espalda, dejando a todos en silencio total* felicidades por tu evolución, ahora servirás de centinela si aprendes a acatar órdenes y a ser obediente, de otro modo, serás solo un costal de huesos gigante e inútil *comienza a caminar alejándose* felicidades al resto, hicieron un excelente trabajo, los veo mañana *se va*

Tyler: …. *colgando de un árbol, observando al charizard aun sin moverse* ¿Qué? ¿La maestra te comió la lengua? –le dice burlón, sacándolo de sus pensamientos-

Daveck: ¡tú cállate, infeliz!

Tyler: seré lo que sea que me digas, pero hasta yo sé que meterse con Koral es lo mismo que comprar un billete sin escalas al otro mundo

Daveck: grrr….

Diamond: bien, por lo visto, tenemos una ventaja nueva y una desventaja simultanea…. –dice indiferente, acercándose junto con Gil- como ventaja tenemos a un nuevo centinela… serás de mucha ayuda volando por todos lados e informando sobre todo lo que ocurra…

Gil: la desventaja es que ahora ya perdí a uno de mis alumnos *suspira molesto*

Daveck: ¡eeh! ¡Yo no quiero ser centinela! –Replica molesto, poniéndose de pie-

Diamond: lo siento Daveck, pero no hay de otra, todos los que puedan volar son centinelas si o si, no hay otro modo –le replica indiferente, molestando más al charizard- moléstate cuanto quieras, iré a decirle a Diego lo ocurrido *se aleja caminando*

Gil: bueno, fin del entrenamiento, todos vayan a descansar… *Ríe un poco* felicidades, si siguen así, en un par de semanas ya se libran de tantos entrenamientos…. –comenta con cierta malicia, retirándose del lugar-

 _Era necesario decirlo de ese modo…_

 _Una vez que Gil se retiró, todos comenzaron a esparcirse, caminando en distintas direcciones, exceptúan umbreon y flareon, quienes se quedaron junto a Mike y Tyler, esperando respuestas sobre la pregunta que había hecho umbreon el día anterior._

 _Por seguridad y discreción, según exigían Mike y Tyler, flare llevo a los tres a la misma cueva donde habían estado Koral y el días atrás, llegando hasta la cueva donde crecían aquellas flores nuevas que se le habían mostrado, una vez ahí, comenzaron a explicarles._

Umbreon: entonces, ¿Por qué tomo ese color el sol?

Tyler: bueno, mi padre me explico que este bosque no es natural…

Flareon: ¿cómo sería eso?

Tyler: bueno… *Se pone a pensar*

Mike: díganme, ¿alguno de ustedes ha tenido contacto con humanos alguna vez? *el umbreon le afirma que el sí* entonces, seguro viste que tienen unos aparatos eléctricos llamados computadoras –le sigue diciendo esperando más respuestas afirmativas- bueno, hay una computadora muy grande, que la tiene ''un amigo'' nuestro, por desgracia, no podemos decirle quien es ni cómo llegar a él…

Flareon: ¿porque?

Mike: es… bueno… es secreto flareon, ni siquiera debería decirles esto *suspira tenso* bueno, esa computadora controla este bosque… y este bosque, está en un lugar muy lejos de los humanos…

Umbreon: ¡¿pero cómo?! ¡Si yo tuve contacto con una humana!

Tyler: veras umbreon… -le dice calmado, llamando su atención- quizá, tú lo veas muy loco pero, en realidad tu no siempre estuviste en este bosque…. *suspira también un tanto tenso* hay quienes, por azares del destino, terminan cayendo en distintas trampas del mundo muy difíciles de explicar…y terminan cayendo aquí, en este bosque….

Mike: nuestro amigo investiga esas irregularidades en el mundo humano, agujeros de gusano, portales interdimencionales…. Todo aquello que parezca irreal o estúpido, él lo investiga… *suspira* y acierta, y encuentra las respuestas….

Tyler: por el momento averiguo como utilizar la tecnología para manipular portales ''básicos'', es como el entra aquí… usa un portal para transportase a este bosque…

Umbreon: esperen… antes que nada, explícame eso de ''mundo humano'', ¿que no este bosque forma parte de ese mundo o qué?

Mike: la realidad umbreon, es de que no… si conocieras este mundo fuera del bosque, desearías salir corriendo tan rápido como fuera posible… *voltea hacia el techo, recargando la cabeza en el muro en el que esta recargado* este mundo es horrible… sumido en la oscuridad y la tristeza….

Flareon: ¿eeh? Mike, *se golpea la frente* comienzas a divagar de nuevo…

Tyler: no lo hace… es la verdad… -les dice un tanto más tranquilo, preocupando a los hermanos- fuera de este bosque, pasados los arboles de frutos negros, solo hay oscuridad…no hay sol, no hay luna, no hay cielo ni estrellas… todo es negro y solo se distinguen algunas cosas, como árboles muertos y rocas…

Mike: y esas cosas…

Umbreon: ¿cosas?

Mike: no sabemos que son, y no queremos averiguarlo… *suspira más tranquilo* solo, bueno, lo único que importa es que nuestro amigo siga su investigación y la acabe rápido, para que pueda purgar este mundo de esa oscuridad y hacerlo funcional libremente… sin tener que vivir en una atmosfera artificial como ahora lo hacemos….

Flareon: suena a que alguien quiere jugar a ser arceus….

Mike: puede ser… *voltea a ver a flareon* pero ese alguien, nos mantiene con vida y a salvo de aquello que nos amenaza del exterior… el problema, es que ahora nosotros debemos de protegernos, de aquellos que viven en el interior del bosque…

 _Solo es… la cruda realidad_


	9. Separaciones

**_*Capitulo 9: Separaciones._**

 _Tras ese día, el equipo de búsqueda y rescate había perdido un miembro, quedando únicamente Maru y umbreon en dicho equipo, mientras que el resto seguía completo con sus tres integrantes, mas eso, no detuvo a nadie de continuar, al contrario, impulso a alguien a tomar una decisión.  
Las semanas continuaron nuevamente su curso, todos sus instructores comenzaron a enfrentar más y más a sus equipos entre sí, comenzando a ver como algunos de sus integrantes destacaban más que el resto._

 _5 años después…_

Koral: ¡QUIETOS! -grita molesta, haciendo que los 15 pokes frente a ella se alinearan de nuevo, esta vez notándose a todos bastante más grandes, habiendo evolucionado Maru y jak, y encontrándose junto a ellos una raichu- así me gusta, que hagan caso… -dice más tranquila, seguido de retroceder y dejar pasar a diego-

Diego: gracias Koral, te lo agradezco…. –le dice tranquilo, parándose frente a todos los cadetes- espero sepan todos ustedes que hacen aquí el día de hoy…

Maru: ¡parecer idiotas! –Le grita desde una orilla, seguido de reírse el, Tyler y la raichu-

Diego: más de lo que eres animal... no se puede –le responde indiferente- hoy están aquí porque ya han mostrado ser capaces de realizar sus labores asignadas… -comienza a decirles con cierto orgullo, comenzando a caminar frente a ellos, viendo algo oculto en el pelaje de flareon- flareon…

Flareon: ¿ _huh?_ *lo ve confundido*¿si señor? -le pregunta aun confundido-

Diego: ¿que hay en tu pelaje? –Le dice más molesto, acercando su pata, dando un paso atrás el flareon- ¡ven aquí! *lo agarra de una oreja y lo jala con fuerza, seguido de meter su pata en el pelaje de él y sacar de ahí a la pequeña eevee, notándose esta ya un poco más grande* ¡¿porque rayos la traes?! –Le pregunta molesto, recibiendo un empujón por parte del flareon, arrebatándole a la eevee- …

Flareon: *sienta a la eevee en su espalda* es mi hermanita… y usted le asignó una misión a nuestro padre, por lo que nadie la cuidaría…. –le comienza a responder molesto y serio- no voy a dejarla sola…

Diego: entonces encárgala a alguien…. Pero no la traigas… -le replica atemorizante, pero sin hacer retroceder ya al flareon-

Flareon: la traeré conmigo, porque no veo a nadie capaz de cuidarla como yo… -le replica en el mismo tono, alejándolo-

Diego: … *suspira molesto y continua caminando* y también por lo visto... tener la capacidad de ser tan altaneros como su estatura les permite… -comenta serio, pero en burla, haciendo bajar las orejas del flareon- por lo que hoy les asignaremos ya sus labores finales… *se detiene frente a Maru, Tyler y la raichu* me da un increíble gusto que hay quienes han mostrado más dedicación y progreso… *voltea a ver a Maru, empezando este a gruñirle* aunque una gran tristeza de ver que otros siguen exactamente igual, pero más grandes… *el ahora mightyena baja las orejas también* pero ya que…. *suspira y camina de regreso, deteniéndose junto a tenma y kay, encontrándose también los entrenadores de todos, notándose la ausencia del glaceon Zota y del glaceon Zero* sus papeles ya están dichos… serán enviados a distintas áreas todos ustedes… a hacer labores de vigilancia y protección…. –les dice indiferente, volteando de reojo, sorprendiéndose todos-

Umbreon: ¡¿cómo que seremos enviados?!, ¡¿nos va a separar?!

Diego: ¡sí! –le grita molesto, haciéndolo retroceder- ¡cada uno cuenta con habilidades que nos sirven en áreas específicas de este bosque!... *suspira, calmándose* por lo que cada uno será enviado a dichas áreas… *comienza a señalar* flareon, Mike, tara… ustedes se irán al norte, tienen que defender el claro que ahí se encuentra… nada entra o sale del perímetro del rio en aquella área sin mi permiso, ¿entendido? *Mike y tara le confirman sin dudar, quedándose el flareon callado* flareon… *lo ve molesto*

Flareon: no, yo no iré… -le replica molesto, llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor-

Diego: ¿Qué dijiste? –le responde molesto nuevamente-

Flareon: que no iré… tengo una hermana menor que cuidar, si quieres que te apoye en lo que te plazca, será cercas de eevee… yo no me voy a alejar de aquí… -dice firme-

Koral: …

Diego: Koral… -le dice más molesto, asustando un poco a la dragona- explícale como trabajan las cosas aquí a tu alumno…

Koral: bueno… flareon… tienes… tienes que ir –le dice un tanto nerviosa, intentando razonar con el- te necesitan allá, eres de los más fuertes de entre todo y…

Flareon: lo siento maestra… -le responde levantando su pata, callándola- pero me niego a irme de esta base, les guste o no… *suspira molesto* y si no les gusta, felicidades por ustedes, renuncio a seguir jugando a acatar las órdenes de un arcanine malhumorado –replica indiferente, dándose la vuelta y retirándose con la eevee-

Koral: …

Diego: *suspira aun molesto* Koral…. *la dragona voltea a verlo* tienes tres días para mandar a flareon y Mike a la base norte… si no, yo lo llevare, ¡en un ataúd! –le grita furioso, seguido de la dragona comenzar a correr detrás del flareon- bien… *ve al resto*umbreon, Jolteon y jak, ustedes irán al lado oeste del bosque, donde los mightyenas –dice un poco más calmado, llamando la atención de gil y Maru- su agilidad y fuerza equilibrados les ayudara a investigar mejor a ellos, quizá así encontremos… *voltea a ver a gil* lo que nuestros propios aliados nos ocultaban…. *el mightyena baja la mirada y suspira al escucharlo* leafeon, vaporeon, espeon y Evelin… *señala a los mencionados, señalando al final a la raichu* ustedes se esparcirán por los alrededores de esta área, pasando el perímetro del rio que nos rodea… cada uno caminara en la dirección que le plazca y buscara hacer su propio hogar a poco más de un 5 kilómetros de aquí… ustedes darán hogar y protección a los cachorros que han quedado sin figuras paternas antes de tiempo… *ve a la raichu* y espero mucho, de aquella que vivió eso mismo tiempo atrás…..

Evy: si señor…. –dice un tanto triste, bajando las orejas, empezando Tyler a darle cierto apoyo-

Tyler: _tranquila Evy…. Mi padre no quiso… -_ le comienza a decir en voz baja, siendo pronto detenido por su padre-

Diego: Tyler, tú te quedas… seguirás haciendo guardia junto a mi…. Y el resto, se va a ir a la base oeste del bosque, se encuentra a 100 kilómetros de aquí caminando al oeste, seguido avanzan unos 7 kilómetros al norte, deberán encontrar una cueva por ahí cercas… y de suerte, ahí estará su compañero –dice indiferente, observando al mightyena- ahora todos váyanse a descansar y hacer lo que quieran… tienen una semana para prepararse e irse –sentencia firme, dándose la vuelta y retirándose, seguido por el growlithe-

Gil: …

Diamond: vamos amigo… *lo empuja un poco el zangoose, empujándolo un poco con su brazo, notándose un gran aro rojo en su muñeca, así como una cicatriz similar tanto en el ojo del mightyena como en el del zangoose* terminemos ya todo este problema…

Gil: si… *suspira sin muchos ánimos, levantando la mirada y observando a todos retirarse* y pensar que hace un par de años, todos ellos formaron parte de nuestro día a día…. –comenta melancólico, sin dejar de ver a su hijo alejarse-

Diamond: los cachorros crecen Gil… y nosotros debemos aceptarlo… ahora vamos, hay que ya darte tu libertad…

Gil: si… *se da la vuelta y camina también, siguiendo a su compañero*

 _Gil y Diamond caminaron siguiendo a Diego hasta un lugar alejado, caminando el mightyena un tanto incomodo, al llevar puesto en una de sus patas un aparato metálico y apretado que le impedía alejarse mucho del zangoose y, al llegar a la cascada, comenzaron a hablar con el…_

Gil: Diego… -dice un tanto nervioso, adelantándose un poco- quisiera…. Eehh…

Diego: ¿finalmente hablaras? -le replica molesto, deteniéndose- ¿no crees que te has tardado demasiado para ello? *voltea a verlo*

Gil: … *baja la mirada un momento*

Diego: *Suspira molesto y se gira para verlo de frente, poco después fija su atención en el zangoose*Diamond… vete de aquí por favor..

Diamond: ¡pero!

Diego: ¡fuera! –Le replica molesto, haciendo retroceder un segundo al zangoose, seguido este se da la vuelta y camina, alejándose- ahora si gil… *suspira molesto, observando al mightyena* al fin nos explicaras como es que la madre de tu hijo… es una houndoom… y como te atreves a venir aquí, ¡¿bajo esas condiciones?! –le grita furioso, haciendo retroceder también al mightyena- te dimos un lugar seguro… lejos inclusive de los tuyos… y tu… nos traes a un medio houndoom a nuestro hogar… ¡¿es así como pagas?!

Gil: ¡no! –le responde molesto- ¡no es verdad! Mi hijo…. El…. ¡él no tiene nada que ver con ellos, no es nada igual a ellos!

Diego: tienes…. Tres malditos segundos para decirme entonces cual es el motivo por el cual es tan destructivo aquí, y que no sea por su genética… -le dice amenazante, dejando en silencio al mightyena- eso creí… *se da la vuelta para caminar, siendo detenido al decir el mightyena unas palabras en voz baja* ¿qué dijiste? *voltea a verlo*

Gil: _por…. Porque… nunca… fui un buen padre…._ –replica en voz baja, volteando a ver el suelo y con las orejas caídas-

Diego: qué demonios diji….

Gil: ¡porque nunca fui un buen padre! –le grita molesto, alcanzando a escucharse algunos metros a la distancia, empezando el mightyena a sollozar un poco- yo…. Nunca tuve el verdadero valor para castigar a mi hijo a pesar de que se lo merecía…. Yo… nunca tuve la fuerza para dale una orden seria que no fuera para entrenarlo… pero… su madre… su madre era una coronel de ellos… ella…. Ella quería llevárselo.. Y yo no tuve el valor de imaginar a mi hijo muerto ante sus manos… ¡no podía soportar solo la idea! –termina gritándole desesperado, con algunas lágrimas en el rostro, seguido de tomar pose de pelea- ¿¡era eso lo que querías!? ¡Humillarme!.. ¡Eso era tu deseo! –Le sigue gritando furioso, sin causar ninguna reacción en el arcanine-

Diego: …. *suspira sin emoción alguna* pues bien, ya no lo veras morir…. *se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar* en una semana ya no lo volverás a ver… se ira lejos sí o sí.. –Sentencia serio, alejándose del lugar, dejando al mightyena con el hocico abierto por las palabras, mostrando terror en su mirada por escuchar lo que le decía-

Diamond: … *sale de detrás de un arbusto, viendo como el arcanine se aleja, seguido voltea a ver a gil* eeh…. Gil… *camina hacia el* vamos… tranquilo, seguro el….

Gil: _lo mandaran… lejos…_ -comienza a decir en voz baja, comenzando a caminar sin rumbo fijo-

Diamond: eeh.. ¿Gil? *lo sigue, seguido lo detiene pocos metros más adelante* tu relájate

Gil: como… como quieres… gahh… ¡cómo quieres que me relaje sabiendo que lo van a mandar a morir! –le grita desesperado, comenzando a alterarse rápidamente-

Diamond: ¡no lo mandaran a morir! –le responde molesto- Maru es fuerte, y allá esta Daveck…. Ambos pueden…

Gil: … *Baja la mirada, seguido empieza a caminar*

Diamond: ¿a dónde vas?

Gil: a cualquier otro lado… *suspira un tanto triste sin detenerse* necesito pensar….

 _La conversación termino ahí, el zangoose se quedó en ese lugar parado por algunos segundos después de haberse ido el mightyena, tratando de pensar que hacer para cambiar las cosas, y mientras él pensaba, todos los alumnos se empezaban a reunir cercas del rio, en el mismo lugar donde solían reunirse cada que les tocaba dar un respiro durante sus entrenamientos, mas no era para charlar… sino para escuchar una conversación…_

Koral: entonces dime, ¿realmente eso es lo que vas a hacer?, ¿simplemente darte la vuelta y renunciar a todo lo que dijiste desde el primer día? ¡Tú juraste lealtad!

Flareon: ¡no! –le grita molesto, asustando un poco a su hermanita quien se encontraba cercas revisando el lugar- yo ese día…. Eso que dije… solo era una maldita excusa para poder entrenar y proteger a mi familia… porque en algún momento, nuestro padre ya no podrá hacerlo…. *suspira un poco, calmándose* así que, lo siento Koral, pero no pienso irme de este lugar… y tampoco dejare que se lleven a mis hermanos…

Koral: en serio flareon… piensa bien lo que dices, ¡necesitamos que estés allá junto con tus compañeros!

Flareon: ¡no! *Le vuelve a gritar molesto*!entienda maestra! … ¡me importa más la seguridad de mi familia que la de aquello que nos manden a cuidar o proteger!... ¿acaso es tan complicado entenderlo?

Tenma: así es Koral… déjalo tomar su decisión de caballero… -comenta la glaceon, acercándose a ambos-

Koral: ¿qué haces aquí tenma? –le responde, notándose bastante molesta ya de su presencia-

Tenma: tranquila, bruja…. Solo vine para hacer lo que jamás lograste… *se acerca al flareon, pegando su costado con el de él y frotando su cabeza alrededor de su cuello* dime lindo... ¿no gustas acompañarnos? A mi hermano y a mí también nos enviaran allá…. Podríamos ir tú y yo y… -comienza a decirle un tanto emocionada, sonrojándose mientras habla, seguido de quedar callada al tener la pata del flareon en la cabeza y este la empuja un poco, alejándola- …

Flareon: te lo diré una única vez tenma… *la empuja un poco más fuerte, alejándola algunos pasos* ¡vas a respetar a mi maestra te guste o no! –Le dice molesto a ella también, haciéndole retroceder- ya te había pedido anteriormente que no te pasaras… no hay nada entre tú y yo como para que te comportes así, así que, ¡ya déjame!

Tenma: ¡¿nada?! Grrr… *gruñe molesta, seguido de voltear a ver a Koral* ¡¿Qué rayos le metiste en la cabeza Koral?!

Koral: ¡yo nada maldita loca!

Flareon: ¡las dos están locas! –grita furioso callando a ambas y asustando nuevamente a su hermanita, quien comienza a asustarse y llorar- grrr.. ¡Ustedes dos no sé qué demonios tengan en la maldita cabeza!... yo soy tu alumno *señala a Koral* y tu amigo *señala a tenma*!nada más! –sentencia molesto, seguido de caminar hacia la eevee y empezar a calmarla poco a poco acariciando su cabeza, seguido se agacha para que esta suba a su espalda y se acomode sobre su pelaje-

Tenma: entonces… ¡¿que era todo lo hablábamos y hacíamos cuando salíamos?!... ¡llevamos 5 años saliendo! –dice sorprendida-

Koral: ¡y el collar que me diste!... –le reclama sorprendida al igual que tenma, levantando un poco el collar que llevaba en el cuello- tu dijiste que el valor de este era la fuerza del sentimiento que sentías… ¡¿qué significa entonces?!

Flareon: grrr… *suspira molesto, seguido voltea a verlas de nuevo* para empezar, tenma… si salía contigo, no eran ''citas''… era solo mi día libre y lo aprovechaba para relajarme… visitar otros lugares y no ir solo *vuelve a dar otro largo suspiro, terminando de calmarse* y maestra…. El collar es lo único que tengo… nada más…. Y se lo di en símbolo de amistad, no de noviazgo…. Así que sáquese la idea de la cabeza…. ¿ _Huh?_ –el flareon se distrae, al empezar a escuchar que la eevee le habla al oído- _grrr… ¿segura? Pero.._ *suspira fastidiado, llamando la atención de tanto la dragona como de la glaceon* Koral…

Koral: s-si… ¿flareon? –le responde arrepentida por el mal entendimiento previo-

Flareon: dime, ¿existen más dragones aquí además de ti? –Le dice un tanto desinteresado, más notándose un poco molesto-

Tenma: ¡¿qué?! –Sorprendida por la pregunta, seguido de pasar el flareon junto a ella hasta la dragona-

Koral: por… porque preguntas así tan…

Flareon: escucha Koral… *suspira molesto* si por mi fuera en este momento me iría de aquí para que ustedes hagan lo que quieran con sus vidas solas… pero mi hermanita le gustaría conocer a más de tu especie… ¿hay más dragones además de ti o no?

Koral: *suspira y agacha la cabeza* sí.. Lo hay… -comenta un tanto triste-

Flareon: bien *Se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar* iré a buscar a mi padre… ¿de acuerdo, pequeña? –le pregunta más tranquilo y con una sonrisa a la pequeña eevee a su espalda, quien con felicidad lo abraza del cuello- heh… eso pensé…

 _Y eso hicieron, el mayor, flareon, se llevó el día buscando a su padre por los alrededores para conseguir el permiso de ir junto con su maestra a conocer a otros dragones por petición de la pequeña eevee, mas no logro conseguir el permiso para esa misma tarde…_

 _Por otra parte…_

Zota: … *agachado tras unos arbustos, observando algo junto a Zero* _vamos… denme ya un motivo…_ -dice en voz baja, un tanto impaciente-

Zero: _cállate niño… debes ya relajarte… ¡podrían escucharte!_ -le empieza a regañar en voz baja, seguido de voltear al frente-

 _Ambos habían recibido una misión relativamente sencilla: rescatar a un joven luxio que cayó en un cráter al jugar entre la hierba, pero al llegar, encontraron más compañía.  
Un grupo de mightyenas se encontraban en los alrededores, esta vez, no se encontraba ningún houndoom en la cercanía, y en lugar de mirarse interesados en atrapar al luxio, se encontraban tranquilos, observando por el cráter sin ningún plan aparente, solo observando._

 _El tiempo corría, Zota y Zero no sabían cómo actuar, si atacar o solo acercarse ante ellos, y la desesperación del joven Zota se encontraba en su máximo nivel, saltando a atacar primero, desobedeciendo las ordenes de Zero, comenzando a luchar rápidamente contra los mightyenas, encontrándose el solo contra cinco de ellos._

 _El equipo perfecto, un impulsivo y un calculador, mientras Zota se enfrentaba a los mightyenas, Zero mantuvo su distancia y observaba la pelea atentamente, notando ciertos patrones en el comportamiento de sus enemigos, el principal de ellos, era que no atacaban._

 _Tras unos minutos de luchar, cuando finalmente tomo su decisión, Zero actuó, dando solo tres pasos hacia ellos, avanzando a su alrededor una neblina azul, haciendo un pequeño círculo a su alrededor, y al estar cercas todos lo voltearon a ver, y la neblina se extendió agresivamente, en los alrededores, quedando las patas de todos alrededor pegadas al suelo con hielo, así como también Zota._

 _Extrañado el glaceon por lo que Zero hacía, comenzó a discutir con él, a lo que el Zero reacciono tranquilo, poniendo su pata en el hocico de Zota y cubriéndoselo de hielo, callándolo, seguido se acercó a uno de los mightyenas, el que parecía más grande, comenzando a hablarle…_

-¡grrr! –Le gruñía sin parar al glaceon-

Zero: cállate… o te callare igual que al *señala a Zota* solo tengo curiosidad por su actitud…

-¿huh?

Zero: note que ustedes no están peleando… o más bien, no se esfuerzan en pelear... así como también, no se esfuerzan en alcanzar al luxio que se encuentra atrapado…

-no nos esforzamos... *voltea al cráter al mismo tiempo que Zero, saliendo de entre unos arbustos el luxio, acompañado de un poochyena* lo estábamos sacando… -le dice serio, volteando a verlo de nuevo-

Zero: pero… como… ¿lo sacaron? –confundido-

-hay algo curioso bajo el suelo, ¿sabes? Todo está conectado… se puede viajar de un lado al otro bajo tierra sin problemas… *voltea a otro lado, mostrándose insultado* pero supongo que tu como miembro del legado arca debes saberlo…. ¿no?

Zero: … *suspira cansado, seguido otro aro de neblina se crea a su alrededor, esta vez de color rojo, extendiéndose y liberando a todos del hielo*hay cosas que aun desconozco… *voltea a ver a Zota* oye, Zota…

Zota: _¿huh?_ *lo ve* ¿qué?

Zero: llévate al luxio con sus padres… *voltea a ver al mightyena frente a el* los adultos tienen que hablar…

Zota: … *sin decir nada y con cierta desconfianza, el glaceon obedece, girándose y caminando junto al luxio de regreso a su hogar*

Zero: es increíble… que se pueda dialogar con aquellos que tanto consideramos nuestros enemigos de la vida… -dice aun en desconfianza, atento ante cualquier movimiento extraño-

-el problema, es que nosotros no somos sus enemigos… *suspira molesto, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia los suyos* solo somos un grupo pequeño que lucha por su supervivencia…

Zero: ¿un grupo pequeño?

-sabes… es de mala educación no decir tu nombre primero…

Zero: es de mala educación comerse a una pareja ajena, ¿sabes?

-…

Zero: sí, estoy consciente de que tú fuiste quien se tragó a mi pareja hace cinco años…. Y te lo juro, ganas no me faltan de romperte las piernas y tirarte de cabeza en ese agujero… -le dice molesto, haciendo que todos den un paso al frente, comenzando a gruñirle, exceptuando aquel a quien se lo dijo-

-quietos… -replica tranquilo, relajándose todos a su alrededor- si yo acabe con su vida, lo lamento... era la supervivencia de los míos o tu pareja… *voltea a verlo* pero si yo estuve ahí, mas no fui yo quien la mato… entonces no dirijas tu vista a mi… porque a final de cuentas, yo no fui quien tomo su vida… sino un houndoom…

Zero: …

-mira, glaceon, las cosas están muy locas por estos lugares ¿sabes? Estamos en un bosque que no parece tener fin… cada que tratas de salir por un lado, terminas en otra parte del bosque, perdido… hay quienes de pronto se tornan agresivos sin motivos y asesinan… *baja la mirada* y hay especies aquí que están en peligro de perderse… y solo buscan la supervivencia… *voltea a verlo* y entre ''el legado'' y los houndooms, pues... almenos ellos no asesinan a nuestros hijos… como lo hacen ustedes…

Zero: … *baja la mirada un momento*

-escucha… no muy lejos de aquí se encuentra algo extraño… deberías ir a revisarlo ya que tú te encargas de eso, supongo… *ríe un poco, seguido levanta su pata señalando al norte* en esa dirección hay algo que tus compañeros seguro no te han dicho… algo que te ocultan… -comienza a decirle confiado-

Zero: y como puedes tu saber si me ocultan algo, si se puede saber….

-fácil… no sabías que los agujeros por el suelo están conectados… *se da la vuelta para comenzar a caminar, siendo detenido al ver a un houndoom salir de las cercanías, notándosele unas marcas de corte en su costado ya cicatrizadas, así como una cicatriz sobre la nariz* …

Zero: ¿huh? *voltea a ver al houndoom, tomando pose defensiva rápidamente contra el*

-¡whoa!.. ¡¿Kirk?! Que… ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –le comienza a cuestionar rápidamente, notándose preocupado y nervioso-

Zero: _¿Kirk? ¿No estaba el muerto?_ –se cuestiona a si mismo extrañado tras escuchar su nombre-

Kirk: heh… *ríe un poco, seguido ve al mightyena* que buen trabajo… atrapando a la basura de hielo…. –le dice tranquilo al mightyena acercándose a él, terminando parado en medio de todos los mightyenas-

-el… no es un problema… *Ve a Zero con ciertos nervios* el… no forma parte del legado, solo es un glaceon… que estaba pasando…. *da un paso para alejarse, seguido de una gran estaca de un material duro y de color negro saliera rápidamente del suelo, clavándose bajo la quijada del mightyena, atravesándole la cabeza completamente, dejándolo ahí inmóvil un par de segundos, seguido de desaparecer y dejarlo caer al suelo, sin vida*

Kirk: ¿huh? *voltea a ver dicha escena* ¿una estaca de hielo negro? *voltea a ver a Zero* una cruel traición por parte de aquel que pretendía defenderte…. –comienza a decir con una sonrisa en el rostro-

Zero: ¡yo no lo mate! –Le grita molesto, comenzando a observar como todos los mightyenas comienzan a caminar contra él, gruñéndole- ¡aléjense de mí! *toma pose defensiva nuevamente, retrocediendo lentamente*

Kirk: no… que va… ¿fui yo no? …. Como yo puedo manipular el hielo… ¡acábenlo! –Ordena al resto de mightyenas, saltando rápidamente todos en contra del glaceon-

 _En ese momento, todo se descontrolo…_


	10. Un lugar peligroso

_***Capitulo 10: Un lugar peligroso**_

 _La_ _pelea había comenzado, el glaceon Zero se encontraba rodeado por cuatro mightyenas y un houndoom quien, según había escuchado, estaba muerto, mas sus ojos no le mentían, estaba ahí, y había vuelto en su contra rápidamente a todos los mightyenas cercanos._

 _Zero no se movió de su lugar a pesar de estar rodeado, comenzó a observar como lo rodeaban completamente antes de atacar, utilizando eso y lo que había visto con Zota, consiguiendo predecir un poco los movimientos de los mightyenas, mas no de aquel houndoom…_

Zero: ¡gah! *grita con cierto dolor al recibir una fuerte tacleada por parte del houndoom, estrellándose de costado contra un árbol* grrr… *intenta levantarse*

Kirk: ¿es todo lo que puedes hacer glaceon? –le replica desafiante mientras todos los mightyenas lo rodean rápidamente- creía que para ser parte de ese grupo basura, tendrías más fuerza… pero eres la misma basura que todos…

Zero: grr… *Se pone de pie finalmente, sacudiéndose un poco, seguido comienza a reírse, desorientando al houndoom* sabes… esperaba un poco de fuerza de esos cuernos… pero veo que son tan inútiles en tu cuerpo como tu cerebro –le replica desafiante, comenzando a reír un poco-

 _Las palabras del glaceon hicieron enfurecer rápidamente al houndoom, provocándole a saltar rápido en su contra para atacarlo junto a los mightyenas, mas Zero, no se movió de su lugar, simplemente se agacho un poco tomando pose defensiva, seguido de que un gran muro de hielo creciera frente a él, deteniéndolos a todos, acto seguido taclea dicho muro, arrojando a todos hacia atrás._

 _Los mightyenas, al estar menos familiarizados con las peleas, cayeron inevitablemente al suelo, mientras que el houndoom cayo sin problemas sobre sus cuatro patas, lanzando un gran lanzallamas negro contra el glaceon, obligándolo a saltar hacia un lado para evadirlo, seguido de nuevamente el glaceon crear esa extraña neblina a su alrededor, lanzándola directo contra el houndoom, evadiéndola este también._

 _La pelea entre ambos era igual, la balanza se movía en contra de Zero por los mightyenas, quienes a pesar de que no eran del todo hábiles, le entorpecían su lucha, al tener que evadirlos para no herirlos, mientras que para Kirk, ellos no eran más que un obstáculo más que eliminar…._

 _Mientras la batalla se alargaba, la vida de los mightyenas se acortaba lentamente, al recibir varios de los golpes de Kirk y de Zero, siendo uno de ellos gravemente herido al recibir un impacto directo por una cornada de dicho houndoom, clavándose uno de sus cuernos en su vientre al ser lanzado por el glaceon en defensa propia, perdiendo la vida rápidamente, alarmando a sus compañeros, mas sin detener a los enemigos._

 _En ese momento, los mightyenas decidieron dejar de luchar, y comenzaron a preocuparse por su amigo, tomándolo entre todos y corriendo rápidamente lejos de Zero y Kirk, atendiéndolo a cómo podían, usando el vago conocimiento de herbolaria que habían aprendido de los pocos amigos que su especie tenia, aunque fuera solo para ayudarlo a morir más lento._

 _Al ver tal acto, decidió hacer de lado sus principios, y hacer frente al houndoom con fuerza y firmeza, comenzando, con un simple ataque que el mismo había empezado a perfeccionar…_

Zero: ¡grrr! *gruñe un poco, empezando a salir una peculiar neblina roja de entre sus dientes*

Kirk: ¡para las idioteces! –Le grita furioso, lanzando un fuerte lanzallamas color negro contra el glaceon-

Zero: ¡gah! *abre el hocico con fuerza, lanzando una esfera de humo roja contra el lanzallamas, deteniéndolo en su totalidad, comenzando a crecer la esfera de humo a la vez que el lanzallamas comenzaba a disminuir* _hehe..._ –ríe un poco, seguido de dar un ligero suspiro- aquí termina todo asquerosa sabandija… si Diamond no tuvo el valor de acabar contigo… lamento informarte que yo si… -le comentaba con una ligera sonrisa al houndoom, desorientándolo-

 _Al escuchar sus palabras, el houndoom detuvo su ataque al darse cuenta que su fuego no lo había alcanzado, solo observando como todo su fuego estaba siendo absorbido por esa extraña neblina roja la cual, al terminarse completamente el fuego, se dirigió a gran velocidad ante el houndoom, obligándolo a saltar hacia un lado para evadirlo, detonando a su lado y liberando una gran nube de esa misma neblina, comenzando a sofocarlo rápidamente._

 _los mightyenas levantaron la mirada con cierto temor al empezar a escuchar gritos provenientes de esa nube extraña, para después, ver como el glaceon caminaba a su alrededor, acercándose a ellos, haciéndolos retroceder por el miedo, dejando a su compañero herido a su alcance, más el glaceon, no tenía planes de atacarlo._

 _Una vez cercas, el glaceon puso su pata en la herida del mightyena, congelando esa parte de su cuerpo, seguido se aleja un poco de él, dándole la espalda a los mightyenas, diciéndoles con tranquilidad…_

Zero: llévense a su amigo a donde puedan curarlo rápido… o lo van a perder

-…

Zero: ¿qué esperan? *la neblina se desvanece, dejando ver solo una pila de huesos en el suelo con una extraña sustancia negra pegadas en ellos* ¿una invitación por escrito? ¿O que su amigo ya no respire? –sentencia molesto, alejándose de ellos en la dirección que el otro mightyena había mencionado, dejando a los tres confundidos-

 _El glaceon continúo su camino en la dirección que le mencionaron, los tres mightyenas restantes cargaron a su amigo y lo llevaron a donde no pensaron terminar: la base central del legado arca, entregándoselo al primero que encontraron en su camino…_

Flareon: eehh…. *confundido, con el mightyena herido frente a el*

-te lo pedimos por favor… no… no queremos ver partir a nuestro amigo, ¿puedes? –le comienza a decir muy triste la única hembra entre ellos-

Flareon: enserio piensan que debería ayudarles… ¿después de lo que su especie nos hace pasar? –le replica molesto, haciéndola retroceder al igual que al resto-

Eevee: vamos hermanos... no lo dejes ahí… -le replica la pequeña eevee a espaldas de flareon, llamando su atención- se ve muy mal…

Flareon: *suspira* bien… solo porque tú lo pides -responde indiferente, tomando al mightyena del pellejo, arrastrándolo de regreso a su casa-

 _Las cosas, salieron mejor de lo pensado para los mightyenas preocupados, al ser curado su compañero, seguido de regresar a su respectivo hogar sin tener ningún problema, mas antes de irse, flareon no olvido preguntarles sobre donde se encontraba el glaceon que había congelado a su amigo._

 _Varias horas más tarde…_

Zero: … *en silencio, observando frente a el aquella puerta a la mitad del claro del bosque*

Flareon: aah... ahí estas… -dice más alegre, acercándose al glaceon- oye papa… *se queda viéndolo al notar que no le presta atención* ¡hey! –Le grita molesto, llamando su atención-

Zero: ¿ _huh_? *voltea a verlo* aah… flareon, hola…

Flareon: hola papa… dime... ¿qué haces? -le cuestiona extrañado-

Zero: aah, nada *voltea a de nuevo a la puerta* solo que… encontré esto que no sé qué hace aquí…. Es extraño… en casa cuida la entrada, aquí... *camina cada uno por un lado de esta, observando hacia atrás* no cuida nada *regresan al frente de la puerta, observándola también la eevee* es…. Totalmente estúpido –replica molesto- como sea… ¿qué te trajo a mí ahora?

Flareon: eehh… *la eevee tira de su oreja* ahh si… eevee quiere ir a conocer a los dragones papa… miro a Koral hoy y le intereso, ¿podemos ir?

Zero: no lo sé flareon… *suspira* podrían ser peligrosos… lo sabes, solo mira la altura que tienen –le replica serio, desalentando un poco a la eevee, dando otro suspiro al verla bajar las orejas- está bien… *empieza a caminar de regreso* vamos a casa, hablare con diego para que me diga si es o no se… *Se detiene y calla al escuchar como la puerta se abre, volteando los tres a ver, observando a Diego y Tyler salir de esta*

Diego: ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Zero: buscándote… *suspira* ¿los dragones son seguros?... mi hija quiere ir a verlos….

Tyler: si lo son señor, todos son aliados del legado de mi padre… pueden ir si gustan, están más al norte

Zero: ¿porque los tienen tan alejados?

Diego: no los tenemos… ellos prefieren estar allá porque hay menos árboles y más cuevas, también porque...

Flareon: no me importa más –dice indiferente, callando a todos- eevee, ¡vamos a conocer a los dragones! –Dice alegre, empezando a correr de regreso-

Diego: …. *suspira molesto, observando al flareon alejarse*

Zero: oye diego…. –le replica indiferente, llamando su atención- ¿qué es esa puerta ehh?

Diego: supongo que viene siendo tiempo de que lo sepas Zero…. Pero no sin antes decirte, de lo desobediente que es tu hijo, flareon

Zero: ¿desobediente?

Diego: si, todos los cadetes serán enviados a distintas zonas ya que concluyeron su entrenamiento a cumplir sus labores... y solo flareon se negó a ello –le comienza a decir molesto-

Zero: no te preocupes diego…. Solo flareon lo hizo en público *ríe un poco, desconcertando al arcanine y al growlithe* los demás tampoco se van a alejar de esta área… somos evoluciones de eevee… nuestra prioridad es nuestro hogar por encima de todo… te guste o no te guste diego *le sonríe malicioso* además… tu y yo sabemos de antemano que la manera en que mis hijos entrenaron es más conveniente tenerlos cercas… flareon es fuerte, umbreon y Jolteon son rápidos, leafeon y espeon son listos y vaporeon puede defender bien el perímetro…

Diego: *Suspira* no sé porque te tolero tantas cosas Zero –le replica molesto, pegando su frente a la del glaceon, gruñéndole-

Zero: quizá porque soy tu mejor amigo, ¿podría ser? *le da una ligera risa tranquila*

 _El arcanine se queda en silencio un momento, separándose del glaceon y sin dejar de verlo, seguido, empieza a reírse también, quedándose confundido el growlithe y, al pasar unos minutos, finalmente parar, para los tres regresar de nuevo a su hogar, precisamente, el hogar de Zero_

 _Por otro lado, el flareon y la eevee se dirigieron a buscar a la maestra de él, a Koral, para que ella pudiera llevarlos a conocer a otros dragones, tras encontrarla, los gritos comenzaron, al tomarlos ella a ambos en sus brazos y comenzar a volar a gran altura para llegar pronto, pero riendo ella por el temor de ellos._

 _Media hora más tarde finalmente llegaron, a un área del bosque donde los arboles eran escasos, y la tierra se miraba quemada, donde podían observarse desde el aire varias grietas por el suelo, de muy gran tamaño, aterrizando la dragona en ese lugar y bajándolos a ambos al suelo._

Flareon: eehh… *observa todo alrededor* no, parece muy seguro aquí… -comienza a decir con cierta desconfianza, retrocediendo un poco-

Koral: *suspira* tonterías flareon… es seguro… -le replica un tanto molesta, mas notándose su voz triste-

Eevee: ¿está bien, señorita? –Le comienza a decir preocupada por su respuesta-

Koral: olvídalo enana… *suspira molesta*

Flareon: ¡hey! ¡No le faltes el respeto a mi hermana, Koral! –le replica igual de molesto, llamando su atención- escucha, maestra…no voy a abandonar a mi familia, justamente para que ustedes no le falten el respeto, ¿entendido? *la dragona asienta con la cabeza* gracias

Koral: ya que…

Flareon: por favor, cambia tu actitud maestra… hablare después con diego, pero ya compórtese mejor, ¿quiere?

Koral: *suspira más tranquila* está bien flareon… solo recuerda la decepción que me hiciste sentir al renunciar así delante de todos…

Flareon: es eso… o el que usted se llevó la decepción por haber creído cosas que no eran…

Koral: te seré franca flareon… fui más gentil…. Porque realmente esperaba eso…. Eras el único que se ha mostrado tranquilo conmigo… *suspira de nuevo* pero solo eres un patán más… igual que el resto –le replica molesta, empujándolo a un lado y pasando a su lado- caminen… entre más pronto les presente a los otros clanes, más pronto podremos volver a casa y más pronto podrás ponerte de acuerdo con diego, antes de que yo te lleve por la fuerza a tu destino…. –sentencia aun molesta, alejándose, dejando tanto a flareon como eevee atrás-

Eevee: hermano…. –le comenta un poco triste, llamando su atención- tu… ¿peleaste con la señorita Koral por mi culpa?

Koral: ¿ _huh?_ *se detiene, escuchando a la pequeña, sin voltear a verlos*

Flareon: no pequeña… no es por ti… *se agacha un poco, resbalando a la eevee sobre su cabeza hasta al frente suyo, atrapándola y sentándose, poniéndola a ella frente a el* lo que pasa… es que cuando la conocí yo quería que ella fuera buena con nosotros, para podernos entender mejor y poder progresar en nuestro entrenamiento… pero el torpe de yo, hizo las cosas mal… y arruino la amistad entre nosotros *acaricia su cabeza* pero tranquila… tu amiga Koral seguirá visitándote, intentare arreglar las cosas, no sé cómo…. Pero lo hare –le dice firme, animándola un poco-

Koral: ¡hey! ¡Moradito! –le grita molesta a dragon de color morado con vientre dorado, un par de grandes cuernos, una línea de púas que corrían desde su frente hasta la punta de su cola de color dorados, de grandes alas rojizas con los brazos de estas del mismo color que sus cuernos, nariz un poco respingada y grandes ojos purpuras, este inmediatamente aterriza a su lado- gracias...

-Koral, te eh dicho un millón y medio de veces, mi nombre es…

Koral: te eh dicho un millón de veces, jamás lo voy a recordar, entiéndelo ya –le replica seria, haciendo al dragón suspirar con cierta molestia- vengo a presentar a uno de mis alumnos y a su hermana menor a algunos de ustedes, le entro curiosidad por los dragones…

-¿y enserio era necesario que me llamaras moradito? -le replica molesto-

Koral: era eso, o llamarte artesano... ¿cuál prefieres?

-grrr... *suspira* está bien…. Mi nombre es…

Koral: moradito dije –le responde indiferente, empujándolo a un lado con la mano- él es del clan ''los artesanos'' dragones no muy agresivos, pero con muy buenas habilidades... desgraciadamente, él es el único que está aquí de ese clan de dragones… -les dice a ambos hermanos, llamando la atención de ambos y viendo que prestan atención-

Eevee: ¿clanes? –cuestiona extrañada-

Koral: así es pequeña… algunas especies de dragones no se guían por nombres como ''dragones cola de martillo'' o ''de gran cornamenta''… algunos, como el *señala a su compañero a su lado* yo, y la mayoría de los que vivimos aquí, nos dividimos en ''clanes''…. Como el, su clan se llama Artesanos… no son agresivos, pero tienen una muy fina manera de pelear en caso de necesitarse, mientras no se necesite, son muy buenos para las manualidades…

-ja….ja... _graciosa…_ -replica molesto-

Koral: lo sé, soy toda una comediante…. –le responde burlona- otro clan, como el mayoritario de este bosque, son el clan ''Pacekeeper''…. O dragones veloces… pueden alcanzar grandes velocidades, con el limitante de tener una fuerza física muy limitada… *extiende su mano izquierda hacia un lado y aprieta el puño, apareciendo a su lado a una dragona hembra, de cuerpo antropomórfico, teniendo el pecho, estómago y nariz color gris claro, mientras el resto de su cuerpo es blanco, teniendo cabello corto y despeinado castaño oscuro y unos bellos ojos azules, siendo sujetada por la cola- uno de ellos, es ella… Kari…

Kari: Koral… no voy a discutir otra vez por lo mismo… *molesta, jalando su cola para liberarse* ¡te eh dicho muchas veces que no me jales de la cola!

Koral: ni que te la fuera a cortar *ríe un poco, seguido ve a los dos hermanos, notándose ambos sorprendidos* en caso de que se lo pregunten…. La velocidad de su clan es… bueno, supongo que es más o menos a lo que ustedes conocen como ''velocidad extrema'' quizá un poco más, suelen moverse tan rápido que si no prestamos atención, no podremos verlos…

Eevee: disculpe señorita Koral... –vuelve a decirle la pequeña, llamando su atención- ¿usted tiene un clan? –Le pregunta curiosa la eevee, dejando muda a la dragona-

Koral: … *suspira* bueno… eehh….

Kari: _vamos… ¡debo sacarla de este aprieto! –_ pensaba desesperada la dragona blanca, seguido, le llega a la mente una idea- eehh Koral…

Koral: ¿ _huh?_

Kari: Gran Cuerno te estaba buscando hace un momento… si gustas, yo tomo tu lugar aquí… y tú vas a buscarlo…. –le dice tranquila, aceptando la dragona y retirándose- bien… eehh... *voltea a ver al flareon y a la eevee* eehh…. Ustedes…. ¿Quiénes son?

Flareon: gaah *se lleva una pata a la cara* sabes, esperábamos que mi maestra se esforzara un poco más… pero veo que no *suspira molesto, seguido voltea a verla* mi nombre es flareon, ella *señala a la eevee* es mi hermanita, eevee…. Y queríamos conocer un poco más de ustedes los dragones, ya que siempre los vemos volando y demás... y bueno, nos gustaría saber…

Eevee: ¿Qué es un gran cuerno? –Pregunta inocente, callando a su hermano-

Kari: es una broma… ¿verdad? *ve al flareon golpearse la cara de nuevo* _veo que no…_ *suspira* Gran Cuerno es…. Algo así como ''nuestro jefe'' Diego da misiones para nosotros, Gran Cuerno elije a quienes enviar….

Eevee: ooh...

Kari: _y justo ahora…. No sé si a Koral la saque de un problema… o la metí en uno mayor…._ –se decía a sí misma un poco nerviosa, tratando de sonreírles a los hermanos, sin mucho resultado-

 _La tarde continuo su curso, de una manera no muy común.  
la dragona que atendió a flareon y eevee resulto tener de nombre real Ahamkara , y formaba parte de familia real de los dragones Pacekeeper,, bastantes civilizados en comparación de otras especies, ellos se especializan en la velocidad, siendo su única labor proteger todo aquello que se les pida según los principios de su especie, por otro lado, Koral, del clan extinto "Shadai" estaba especializada en la guerra a modo de arte, siendo el combate cuerpo a cuerpo su especialidad, teniendo una fuerza fuera de lo ordinario por mucho._

 _Fueron a visitar a otros clanes de dragones que rondaban por los alrededores, notando grandes peculiaridades en todos ellos, las más notorias provenían de los dragones que protegían la zona en la que vivía el resto, de muy gran tamaño y caminantes a cuatro patas, todos los llamaban ''los guardianes'' más ninguno de ellos se parecía entre sí, dando a entender que el nombre era solo para formalizar, y no por ser el nombre de su especie o clan, pero algo si se generalizo con ellos: no debían acercarse a ellos._

 _Finalmente llegaron con el líder de todos ellos, Gran Cuerno, dragón de gran tamaño, similar a los guardianes, pero teniendo hueso por fuera de sus brazos, así como teniendo tres cuernos en prominentes en su frente y dos bajo su barbilla, y al llegar, lo primero que notaron fue a la dragona Koral, discutiendo frente a él, notándose una muy gran diferencia de tamaño, siendo Koral poco más pequeña que la pata del gran dragón._

 _Kari rápidamente intento alejar a los hermanos de ahí, empujándolos poco a poco hacia atrás, mas sin conseguir evitar que escucharan la discusión…_

Koral: ¡no me los voy a llevar ya! –Grita molesta- ¡ellos me pidieron el favor de presentar a los nuestros, y eso hare!

-¿tú no lo entiendes verdad lucia? –Le pregunta molesto, bajando la cabeza un poco, haciéndola dar un paso hacia atrás- ¡a mí no me importa quienes sean o que hagan aquí… se van a ir, o mandare a los guardianes a que los saquen de aquí!... y tú sabes, que ellos no se están con rodeos… -le replica atemorizante-

Koral: me niego a sacarlos, y si tú mandas a los guardianes ¡yo personalmente me encargare de hacerlos arrepentirse de aceptar su labor!

-no me hagas reír lucia….

Koral: ¡deja de llamarme lucia, maldita lagartija! –Le grita furiosa, abriendo un poco sus alas, comenzando a jadear de ira- ¡tú no vas a decirme que hacer con mi alumno y su hermana menor maldita basura!... ¡ellos están aquí bajo mi protección y por mi cuenta corre que ellos pasaran una tarde entre los nuestros!

-¡tú no tienes voz suficiente para gritarme a mi estúpida hibrida! –Le grita furioso, seguido de estrellar su cabeza contra el suelo- ¡grrr!

Koral: *sujetándolo de uno de los cuernos bajo su barbilla, tirando del hacia ella* tú no tienes la fuerza suficiente para gritarme animal… ¡que te quede claro!... *extiende sus alas completamente, tirando más fuerte del dragón* tu estúpido clan siempre me ah desesperado…. Siempre creyéndose los líderes de todos…. ¡para mi tú no eres más que un estúpido dragón más!... uno más del montón de estúpidos dragones de clanes patéticos… *el gran dragón intenta levantarse, siendo nuevamente tirado por la fuerza de la dragona* y te lo voy a decir una maldita vez más… vuelve a llamarme hibrida…. Y hare que el nombre de ''Gran Cuerno'' sea solo es... un nombre… -sentencia atemorizante, soltando al dragón, dejándolo levantarse rápidamente- ahora…con o sin tu permiso… voy a darles un recorrido a mi alumno y su hermana… *se da la vuelta, viendo frente a ella a dos de los dragones protectores*

-¿crees que te iras de aquí sin castigo lucia? No puedes simplemente desobedecer e insultar a tu líder…. Te guste o no… vas a hacer caso, por las buenas… o por las malas… -le replica molesto, seguido de ver como uno de los dragones la aplasta con su pata, seguido de escuchar un grito de detrás de el- _¿huh?_ *gira la cabeza, viendo a la dragona Kari, a flareon y a eevee, observando con terror lo que estaban haciendo* ¡ja!... con que ahí están... vayan por ellos –comenta triunfante el dragón, seguido de empezar a escuchar la queja de uno de los dragones junto a el- _huh_

Koral: _pata roja…. Te eh dicho…_ -dice con poco aire, empezando a levantar la pata del dragón que la aplasto- _que a mi…_ ¡nunca me pises! -grita furiosa, levantándose completamente, seguido de sujetar la pata del y girar, arrastrándolo por el suelo hasta arrojarlo con fuerzas hasta su otro compañero-

 _La desobediencia de Koral estaba generando grandes problemas entre los dragones, comenzando a generar una gran lucha entre varios guardias por detenerla, terminando todos con el mismo resultado: un fracaso total en el intento de detenerla._

 _Flareon y eevee observaban con cierto asombro y temor la actitud de la dragona, teniendo ella sus alas totalmente abiertas, comparándose en longitud con las alas de sus atacantes, pero notándose aun así una gran diferencia de fuerzas, al ella siempre conseguir detener sus golpes sin mucho esfuerzo, mientras que ellos, les costaba gran trabajo liberarse cada que ella los sujetaba._

 _Lo que más impresiono y aterro a los hermanos fue el momento en que Koral salto, uso sus grandes alas para dar un único impulso contra el suelo, elevándose rápidamente, seguido de volver a aletear una única vez en el aire, impulsándose al suelo con gran fuerza, pateando la cabeza de uno de sus atacantes contra el suelo, dejándolo inconsciente al instante, debido a ello, el resto dio un paso atrás y dejo de atacar, a lo que ella aprovecha y voltea a ver a ''su líder'' para hablarle nuevamente…._

Koral: creo que no entendiste el mensaje… -le dice molesta, mas sin notarse cansada- dije que no tú vas a darme ordenes, ni hoy, ni nunca… te guste o no… el único que a mí me podía dar órdenes, era mi padre… *vuelve a impulsarse hacia arriba, manteniéndose volando frente al gran dragón, poniéndose un poco más arriba que el* ¿te queda claro ahora? *el dragón asienta con la cabeza* gracias… estúpida lagartija… *desciende y oculta sus alas* ahora largo de mi vista… antes de que me arrepienta de no cortarte esos cuernos estúpidos tuyos… -sentencia molesta, dándole la espalda, acto seguido el gran dragón se levanta y aleja, seguido ella voltea a ver al resto- ahora todos ustedes que… ¿todos van a cuidar al idiota en el suelo o volverán a hacer sus labores? –les replica a todos molesta, cruzándose de brazos-

-…. *todos empiezan a retroceder sin quitarle la vista de encima, poco después giran y caminan alejándose*

Koral: eso pensé… _¿huh?_ *gira la cabeza al escuchar algo, observando a Kari, flareon y eevee observándola* _hay no…._ Eehh... no… ¡no es lo que ustedes creen! -comienza a decir asustada-

Flareon: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no parece que le pateaste el trasero a dragones más grandes que tú? ¡Ja!... ¡fue increíble! –empieza a gritar emocionado, seguido la eevee saca de entre su pelaje una pequeña bandera con la cara mal dibujada de la dragona, agitándola-¡no creí que fuera tan fuerte maestra!

Koral: …. *los ve, seguido suspira* lo siento… pero… no estoy… para que me animen... –replica seria, seguido de darse la vuelta y caminar- disfruten su estancia y hablen con quien quieran… si alguien les causa problemas, avísenme… yo…. *suspira de nuevo* yo tengo varias cosas que arreglar… -sentencia sin más, retirándose-

Kari: bueeeeno… creo… que es todo lo que hay que ver por aquí ahora… *toma a eevee y la carga en brazos* vamos flareon… hay, otras cosas que ver por este lado… *empieza a caminar*

 _De ahí continuaron viendo distintas áreas del lugar, llegando a una llamada ''lago de la ceniza'', una antigua laguna seca por el calor de los que habitan ahí, a donde la ceniza de los árboles quemados y huesos de criaturas extrañas yacían eternamente._

 _Un sitio muy distinto, al que flareon conocía, y solo el primer vistazo, al sitio en el que la pequeña eevee, algún día, iba a pasar sus días..._


	11. Problemas familiares

**_*Capitulo 11: Problemas familiares_**

 ** _Nota de autor:_** _realmente me apena, pero olvide mencionar una cosa en los 10 capítulos anteriores… recientemente me llego a la mente avisar que esta historia no es únicamente de pokemon a pesar de que la mayoría de los personajes son pokes… este es un crossover masivo, literalmente contiene personajes de cosas que me solían gustar o me siguen gustando desde hace años y años, tales personajes no los voy a poner como tales…. ósea que no esperen ver unos segundos de un personaje que quizá conozcan y que actué tal cual es en su lugar de origen, así como tampoco esperen ver su nombre tal cual, harán un cameo, apareciendo pocos instantes y haciendo algo que corresponda a lo que está pasando en el resto del tramo de historia en el que aparecen y usualmente saldrán sin nombres… debido al problema en que fanfictions solo deja poner crossover de 2 cosas y no de más.  
Bueno, dejando eso de lado, me despido y les dejo este capítulo, espero les guste, pasen un buen día n.n_

* * *

 _Mientras se llevaba a cabo la visita donde los dragones, Diego, Tyler y Zero recién llegaban al lugar donde estaban viviendo ahora la gran familia de evoluciones de Eevee, y al llegar, las preguntas comenzaron a volar, y las respuestas, se fueron entorpeciendo poco a poco…_

Zero: déjame ver si entendí…. Esa ridícula puerta a la mitad de la nada…. ¿Es un portal interdimencional para viajar a un lugar lleno de humanos?... a, como tú dices ''un mundo distinto''…

Diego: así es Zero…

Zero: que estupidez... –replica molesto- por si no lo sabes, nosotros vivimos en un mundo donde ya habitan humanos, aún recuerdo cuando tuve que ir a buscar a umbreon porque se lo había llevado una humana cuando aún era un Eevee…

Diego: no es una estupidez Zero… actualmente ustedes no se encuentran en el mismo lugar en el que nacieron, hayas salido o no del bosque… aquí no hay humanos…

Zero: ¿y qué me dices de los que atienden el hospital? ¿Acaso no son humanos?

Diego: *Suspira* mira Zero… ellos si son humanos… pero no esperaras que unos humanos con tal apariencia vivirán en el bosque, ¿o sí? –Le replica al glaceon, poniéndolo a dudar- mira… este bosque no es común…. Y no está en el mismo mundo que los humanos… y esa puerta, es la que conecta este bosque con el mundo exterior… es por eso que tu hijo tiene que ir a protegerla….

Zero: ninguno de mis hijos se ira de esta área Diego, eh dicho… *suspira* mira… si es verdad eso que me dices, dime…. ¿Por qué es tan importante ocultarlo? –le comienza a decir serio, mas dudando de el-

Diego: *suspira de nuevo* lo que hay fuera de los límites de este bosque…. Quiere lo que esta tras esa puerta… si alguien sin autorización pasa… todo el mundo humano puede correr riesgo… por eso debemos proteger esa puerta… ese acceso al mundo humano, mientras Miles encuentra una manera de purgar este mundo… para que nosotros podamos vivir aquí sin que humanos descuidados destruyan nuestros hogares…

Zero: ya veo…

Diego: así es… tu… llevas ya tiempo con nosotros, puedes pasar si gustas, solo dime cuando, y yo te acompañare –le comienza a decir más tranquilo, seguido de acariciar la cabeza de Tyler a su lado- este magikarp con patas adora ir a la ciudad, ya que ahí tiene con quien jugar sin tener el temor a ser atacado… ambos, podríamos darte una visita guiada uno de estos días…

Zero: ¿y mis hijos?

Diego: mientras sean desobedientes Zero…. Tus hijos solo verán flora y tierra…. Nada más… -le responde serio, dejándolo pensando nuevamente-

Zero: que sean como quieras Diego… pero sigo y seguiré firme en lo que yo te digo… mis hijos no se irán de aquí…. –le continua respondiendo orgulloso, haciendo molestarse un poco el arcanine-

 _La discusión sobre la situación de los hermanos comenzaba a hacerse una tendencia molesta para el líder del legado arca, mientras que para otro, era la menor de sus preocupaciones…_

Gil: … *suspira, observando con mirada triste un agujero frente a él con algunas rejas* ¿ _porque nunca les dije? … ahora podría no tener ningún problema si lo hubiera hecho…. Pero…._ *observa un grillete en su pata, notándose algunos componentes sofisticados en el* _en el momento, pude haber estado así… y las cosas simplemente hubieran sido al revés…. O quizá… pudo haber sido peor… *_ suspira nuevamente, volteando a ver otro agujero cercano, viéndose un letrero sobre el* _podría estar como el… quizá peor…. Aunque… solo a mí se me ocurre… tratar de formar una familia con una houndoom…._ –continuaba diciéndose a sí mismo en voz baja, sin notar que alguien le observaba- _de suerte… que a Maru no le tratan distinto por ello… *_ ríe un poco* almenos su estupidez y locura son naturales y no genéticas…. –dice alegre en voz más alta-

Maru: ¿estupidez y locura natural? –le pregunta indiferente, llamando la atención del mightyena, sorprendiéndolo- hola…

Gil: ooh… Maru… eehh…

Maru: te dijeron que me enviaran con Daveck, ¿cierto?.. *suspira y se sienta a su lado* ¿qué van a hacer contigo? ¿Diego aún no ha dictado nada?

Gil: bueno… sigo fuera de un agujero… solo no puedo alejarme del perímetro de la base central…. Así que, digo que todo va bien… *ríe un poco, seguido voltea a verlo* me sorprende que esta vez no estés haciéndome ninguna broma como cuando eras un poochyena…

Maru: bueno…. Es solo para variar un poco, tu sabes… ya estas anciano y esas cosas –comienza a decirle burlón, molestando un poco al otro mightyena- además… quiero que me digas una cosa…. Y espero esta vez ya no intentes ocultármelo…

Gil: *suspira molesto* no Maru… ya te dije que yo no tengo ese peluche de la pony rosa que encontraste el otro día…. –replica molesto, haciendo sonrojar un poco al mightyena-

Maru: ¡no es eso! –Le grita apenado- es… sobre mi madre…. –replica más serio, pero aun sonrojado, llamando la atención de su padre- ella… bueno… nunca me dijiste que era… digo… entre los houndooms…

Gil: … *suspira* era una coronel… muy agresiva…. El orgullo de ellos…

-¿era?... me parece muy deshonroso hablar en tiempo pasado cuando aún es válido Gil… -dice una voz femenina, acercándose a ellos-

- _¿¡huh!?_ –exclaman al unísono sorprendidos los mightyenas, seguido de levantarse rápido y girar, observando a quien les hablo-

\- hola Gil… -responde sarcástica, una houndoom un tanto más alta de lo habitual, de grandes cuernos y algunas cicatrices de batallas previas, sonriéndoles maliciosamente-

Gil: hummm… Liz… -responde no muy alegre- que rayos haces aquí…. *camina y se para frente a Maru, poniéndose en medio de ambos* lárgate de aquí mujer… nadie te quiere aquí…

Liz: awww vamos Gil… ¿enserio vas a negarme?

Gil: ¡te negare a ti y a tu especie maldita todo lo que me plazca! –Le grita furioso, haciendo retroceder un poco a Maru-

Liz: *suspira molesta* ustedes los mightyenas son tan estúpidos…. Siempre… desaprovechando las oportunidades de ser mejores…

Gil: tomamos la decisión correcta, y la que es mejor… estar lejos de ti y tu especie –le replica molesto nuevamente, comenzando a gruñirle-

Liz: por favor Gil… conmigo no estarías pasando por eso *señala su pata*

Gil: contigo, seguro estaría muerto…

Liz: SIP…con lo débil que eres, si no morías en misión, yo te hubiera asesinado por manchar mi nombre y cargo… -le responde igual de molesta, mas escuchándose orgullosa, haciendo enojar al mightyena Maru- ¿quién es la peste esa?

Maru: ¡yo…!

Gil: ¡cállate! –le grita rápidamente a Maru, callándolo, seguido voltea a ver a la houndoom- nadie que te importe, Liz…. Por última vez, te digo que te largues de aquí…. Ahora….

Liz: ¿y quién te crees tú para darme ordenes? *suspira y ríe burlona* vengo por mi hijo, te guste o no… ahora… ¿dónde está el estúpido poochyena? *comienza a voltear a los alrededores*

Maru: *empuja a un lado a su padre* el estúpido poochyena soy yo... bruja…. –le replica molesto, seguido de empezar a ser empujado por su padre hacia atrás- ¡suéltame! *empuja a Gil de nuevo hacia atrás, haciéndole tropezar y caer en el agujero del suelo* ¡tú no vas a venir aquí a insultar a mi padre, mucho menos me insultaras a mí! –le sigue gritando molesto, gruñéndole-

Liz: realmente…. ¿Crees tener el valor para hablarle así a tu madre? Qué asco de especie son ustedes… ¿ _huh?_ –le replica molesta, seguido de sorprenderse al sentir que alguien le toca una pata, bajando la mirada, viéndose un brazo de escamas negras con algunas marcas tribales rojas sujetándola- _pero… ¡¿qué demonios?!_ -grita molesta y sorprendida al ver la mano- ¡suéltame! *forcejea un momento para liberarse, resultando en que la mano aquella apriete su pata, escuchándose como le empieza a lastimar el hueso* ¡que me sueltes! *grita furiosa y adolorida, lanzando un potente lanzallamas contra el agujero, liberándose* ¡estúpida bestia! –grita molesta, seguido de gritar de dolor, al ser tacleada por de repente, cayendo al suelo de costado- _grrr…_ *levanta la mirada para ver a su atacante*

Maru: ¡grrr! –gruñéndole furioso, parado donde ella estaba, preparado para continuar una pelea- ¡te vas a largar de aquí, ya no se te volverá a repetir!

Liz: *ríe burlona* ¿en serio piensas desafiarme? ¿A mí? ¡¿A tu propia madre?!

Maru: *corre a gran velocidad, dejando una estela blanca a su paso, deteniéndose varios metros detrás de ella* tu… tu jamás vas a ser mi madre… -le replica molesto-

Liz: *ríe burlona de nuevo, girando para verlo* eres tan débil como toda tu especie…. Yo sabía que no tendrías el valor para luchar… *vuelve a reír*y si…. Quizá no sea tu madre…. Si lo fuera, la llama de un verdadero houndoom ardería dentro de ti… pero… veo que no….

Maru: ¿quién dijo que no tengo el valor? -replica molesto, desconcertando a la houndoom- deja te explico algo… gracias a arceus tu sucia sangre no corre en mi…. Y la llama de un houndoom es tan aburrida como el fuego por si solo…. *voltea a verla* lo divertido, es la explosión, que detona el fuego… -le comenta con una sonrisa orgullosa, levantando su pata, viéndose una pulsera en ella con una línea roja- adiós… -dice sin más, seguido de la houndoom voltear a ver al suelo, observando dos pequeñas esferas metálicas, seguido de que estas explotaran con fuerza, lanzándola violentamente contra un árbol- hay mil maneras de luchas y otras mil maneras de matar… -sigue diciéndole orgulloso, caminando hacia ella al ver que no se levantaba- pero para mí, solo hay una manera correcta y divertida de hacer las cosas… y es hacerlas explotar…

Liz: ¡gah! –Levanta la cabeza rápidamente, lanzándole un fuerte lanzallamas, obligando al mightyena a saltar a un lado para evadirlo- ¡eres tan despreciable como todos en tu especie!

Maru: ¡ya deja de hablar de mi especie! –Le grita furioso, dando comienzo a una batalla entre madre e hijo-

 _Con ira, la houndoom se levantó y salto en contra del mightyena para embestirlo, envolviéndose en una llamarada para conseguir el máximo impacto, a lo cual, el mightyena responde solo saltando hacia un lado mientras giraba, lanzando hacia donde estaba otra de esas esferas metálicas, esta vez, alcanzando a observarlas la houndoom, más aun así, recibiendo el impacto completo de la explosión._

 _El mightyena al verla volar, seguido de caer, comenzó a reírse y burlarse, mientras que del agujero, Gil conseguía finalmente salir, agarrándose a cómo podía, acercándose Maru para sacarlo, mas siendo atacado por la espalda por la houndoom, arrojándolo lejos y haciendo que Gil cayera al fondo del agujero nuevamente, comenzando ella a reírse._

 _Maru, sin tardar mucho, giro en el aire y cayó sobre sus cuatro patas, seguido de levantar las delanteras y girar usando sus patas traseras, arrojando otras dos bombas a la houndoom, explotándoselas enfrente, mas esta, reaccionando a tiempo y evadiéndolas, utilizando un ataque rápido para alejarse, mas terminando en un área rodeada por las mismas bombas que dejaba el otro mightyena, quedándose ella quieta y en silencio._

Maru: ustedes los houndooms…. Son tan despreciables… -le replica molesto, sin voltear a verla- creen ser la mejor especie, solo porque tienen fuerza bruta y resistencia… y llaman a los de otras especies ''inferiores'' solo porque no son tan agresivos como ustedes…

Liz: *ríe un poco* ¿y qué esperas?... ¿que aprenda una lección? Por favor, este estúpido grupo al que solo la basura se une es para hacerlos creer esa porquería… hay pokes que son más fuertes, otros más débiles… por lo tanto, hay especies que son superiores a otras… *voltea a verlo* la tuya, es inferior…

Maru: la mía es superior… *voltea a verla*ya que yo no soy el idiota que lucho ciegamente… ni mucho menos, el idiota que vuela por los aires sin alas… *levanta su pata, mostrando nuevamente su pulsera*

Liz: pero si eres el idiota, que no quiso dar su habilidad para apoyar a quienes realmente sabrían explotarla bien…

Maru: ¿alguien dijo ''explotar''? *gira la pata con la pulsera y la pone junto a su oreja, detonando una de las esferas, lanzando a la houndoom y las demás bombas en distintas direcciones la vez que voltea a ver en otra dirección, después de la primera explosión voltea a verla nuevamente*

Liz: grrr… *intenta recobrar la postura nuevamente, viéndose a su espalda otra bomba*

Maru: te diré algo, Liz… no porque seas una mujer… significa que no te hare sufrir… el que seas una houndoom, no significa que yo te vaya a temer…. Y… el que estés mal herida, no significa que yo me vaya a detener –le dice con una sonrisa maliciosa, moviendo nuevamente su pata, explotando la bomba detrás de la houndoom, arrojándola de nuevo por los aire, cayendo de golpe en el suelo y rodando un par de metros, quedando con otra bomba a su lado- ¡o por arceus! ¡Qué dirán de mí! –grita aterrado, llevándose sus patas delanteras a la boca, seguido, ríe bajándolas de nuevo- nah… es mentira, no me preocupa… nunca me ha interesado lo que piensen de mi…. *gira de nuevo su pata, haciendo otra explosión, lanzando a la houndoom nuevamente, terminando de espaldas a otra bomba, ya comenzando a respirar con dificultades* dime… ¿qué se siente estar al otro lado del hocico? Ya sabes… ser quien recibe los colmillos y no quien los utiliza…

Liz: _grr…._ *Trata de levantarse con muchas dificultades*

Maru: ¡whoa! *finge resbalarse, detonándose la bomba tras la houndoom, rodando por el suelo nuevamente hasta caer frente al mightyena* hola –le responde alegre, viéndola con una sonrisa- anda… sonríe… a diferencia de ti, yo no pienso matarte… no está en mis principios… -le sigue diciendo alegre, seguido de darse la vuelta y caminar- o algo así… -replica indiferente, empezando a darse un sonido junto a la cabeza de la mightyena-

 _Tras escuchar el sonido, la mightyena deja caer la cabeza a su costado, observando junto a ella una esfera metálica color azul con un pequeño foco rojo parpadeando en él, cada vez más a prisa, hasta finalmente detenerse y detonar, mas sin causar daño… almenos, no físicamente, solamente soltando una luz muy fuerte y un potente sonido, aturdiendo y cegando a la houndoom, dejándola aterrada en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados por la fuerza y sin conseguir articular ninguna palabra por el susto, poco después, Zero, Zota, Tenma, Kay, Tyler y Diego llegan al lugar, observando el daño causado en el suelo por los explosivos del mightyena, seguido de todos fijar la vista en la houndoom en el suelo, quien comenzaba a moverse violentamente intentando levantarse, tropezando con sus propias patas._

 _Todos la observaron con cierta ira, más pronto la comenzaron a ver con tristeza al verla en tan reprochable situación, observando las heridas y golpes en su cuerpo, sin ninguno tener en la mente el ayudarla, hasta que Diego dio el primer paso, y se acercó a ella, solo para empujarla a uno de los agujeros en el suelo, escuchándose como golpea con fuerza en el fondo de este._

 _Maru, por otro lado, camino a otro de los agujeros y ayudo a su padre a salir, preguntándole si no estaba herido, notándose ambos un tanto tristes por lo ocurrido, más pronto Gil cambiar su tristeza y preocupación al notar que Diego caminaba directo hacia ellos con cara de pocos amigos._

 _Al llegar sorprendió a todos los presentes, al darle una ligera sonrisa orgullosa a los mightyenas, seguido de quitarle el grillete de su pata a Gil, acto seguido le dio las gracias a Maru por su apoyo en la captura de Liz, una de tantos pokes en ese bosque con nombre reconocido, uno de esos pokes, por los cuales el legado arca entrena cada día, para capturarlos._

 _La verdad detrás de su acto, es que el jamás había confiado en un mightyena, mucho menos, de cualquier pokemon con sangre de houndoom, pero ellos dos, le demostraron el error en el que se encontraba, pasado un rato en el que las palabras estaban de mas, todos comenzaron a dispersarse, quedándose solo Zota, Tenma, Kay y Maru juntos observando a la houndoom, mientras que Zero observaba el otro agujero con el letrero._

Zota: realmente… ¿tú hiciste eso? –pregunta aun extrañado, observando a la houndoom aun sin levantarse, pero notándose más estable-

Maru: si… -responde sin muchos ánimos-

Zota: déjame decirte… estoy muy impresionado… ella… bueno… ella era implacable al momento de pelear…

Maru: lo se…

Zota: … *voltea a ver extrañado a su hermana y su compañero, sin saber que decir*

Kay: eehh... Maru… dime... porque… ¿decidiste tu pelear contra ella?

Maru: porque papa no lo iba a hacer… *suspira*

Tenma: ¿tan poca confianza tienes en tu padre?

Maru: el jamás la atacaría… me quedo claro...

Kay: bueno…. *observa los daños del alrededor* aunque... no crees… que te pasaste un… -se queda callado, al notar que el mightyena se levantaba y caminaba, alejándose de ellos- a… ¿donde vas?

Maru: me largo al oeste… no quiero estar más aquí….

Zota: pero… ¿Por qué?

Maru: *Se detiene* prefiero estar con Daveck y morir explotando por accidente mío… que quedarme aquí a ver como matan a mi familia… -responde molesto, alejándose-

Zota: matar… ¿a su familia? *voltea extrañado con sus compañeros* pero… Gil está bien, Diego ya lo libero….

Zero: *se acerca con ellos* se refiere a la houndoom… -les comenta, llamando la atención de los tres- al parecer… ella es su madre…

Tenma: tonterías… Maru no es….

Zero: Maru es un hibrido Tenma…. Aunque no lo parezca…. Lo es…

Zota: pero, él no puede hacer nada que lo identifique como hibrido… digo… por ejemplo, Koral es hibrida… tiene alas y puede ocultarlas completamente como si fuera una dragona terrestre…

Zero: no siempre esa clase de distinción se necesita para saber si se es o no hibrido… -le responde serio, poniéndolo a pensar- uno puede ser hibrido sin parecerlo físicamente, puede simplemente poseer habilidades que usualmente su especie no es capaz de controlar… o en el caso del… puede ser su amor por el fuego y las explosiones….

Tenma: wow, no confunda señor Zero… Maru le gustan porque… bueno… una vez hizo explotar una lata de pintura verde, y le gusto

Kay: aún tengo algunos estragos de esa explosión… -comenta sin más, girando la cabeza y viendo manchas verdes en distintas áreas de su pelaje-

Zero: o tal vez…. Sea porque a ella también le gusta explotar cosas… -les dice a los tres, poniéndolos a pensar nuevamente- investiguen a esa houndoom… con lo hábil que es Pearl para recaudar información, seguro hay algo en la biblioteca… pero antes, quisiera preguntarles algo….

Kay: dígame señor, yo le puedo informar…

Zero: estas… ¿son jaulas?

Kay: así es… cada que alguien sale en misión de rescate o de auxilio, si la misión resulta exitosa y se captura a alguien, se le trae aquí y encierra una determinada cantidad de tiempo como castigo, torpemente, nuestras reglas nos exigen liberarlos esperando aprendan la lección, pero parece que solo los hacemos odiarnos más…

Zero: ¿exactamente que les hacen?

Kay: en caso de ser alguien muy importante… como ella *señala el agujero* el suministro de comida es limitado y constantemente vendrá alguien a tirar una cubeta de agua para mantenerla mojada y tener agua en la cueva, así sus ataques de fuego no serán tan efectivos, y al liberarla, no tendrá la fuerza suficiente para luchar contra alguien entrenado… así que, se le liberara en un lugar lejos de su manada pasado el tiempo dictado por las familias…

Zero: ¿las familias?

Kay: Diamond, Diego, Gil, Krystal, Koral …. *suspira y baja la mirada* y ahora usted….*voltea a verlo nuevamente* nuestro maestro me entrego esto *mete la mano en su bolsillo, sacando una pequeña nota* usted ahora es un líder de familia en esta zona… por lo que su palabra también tendrá gran valor para mucho…. –le continua diciendo con una sonrisa orgullosa-

Zero: ooh… eso es nuevo –responde indiferente- entonces…. Si eso le pasara a ella…. ¿Qué hay de el? -cuestiona extrañado, señalando el agujero con el letrero-

Kay: ¿el?... es el prisionero 34… lleva ahí…. Bueno… desde que yo llegué aquí, hace ya 21 años… *suspira* no se mucho de el… pero… muchos dicen que es sumamente fuerte… e inmortal...

Zero: ¿inmortal? *voltea a ver la jaula subterránea* _no puede morir… -_ piensa un poco extrañado, seguido suspira- ¿porque está ahí?

Kay: es sumamente peligroso… o almenos eso dicen… algunas lenguas dicen que destruyo gran parte de este bosque y que asesino varios pokes por todos lados…. Buenos, malos… a todos por igual, sin importarle… tuvieron que hacerlo tropezar ahí dentro para poderlo contener…

Zero: ya veo… *observa el letrero* eso explicaría por qué ahí dice ''muy muy peligroso'' bueno… *voltea a verlo* gracias por la información Kay…

Kay: por servir a un líder *Se inclina un poco* con su permiso señor Zero... Tenma, Zota y yo iremos a investigar un poco sobre la prisionera, lo que encontremos, se los haremos saber a usted y a los demás para que consideren el castigo….

Zero: eehh… gracias… supongo –responde indiferente, alejándose del lugar-

Zota: yo no quiero leer… aburrido y ¡whoa! –Exclama sorprendido al igual que su hermana al empezar a ser arrastrados ambos por el furret-

Kay: no me importa si no van a leer…. Saben que odio estar solo y en silencio en la biblioteca, así que me van a acompañar mínimo a hacer bulto…

-¡noooooo!

 _Así termino una tarde de locos para ese gran grupo, a la vez que el recorrido de Eevee y Flareon por el lago de la ceniza se encontraba recién empezando, más en alguna otra parte, ya avanzando, el mightyena celeste y verde se encontraba aun pensativo, pateando frente a él una de esas bombas que cargaba consigo_

Maru: … *suspira desalentado* _esa propuesta…_ -se decía a si mismo sin parar de caminar y sin ver al frente, comenzando a recordar algo que le había ocurrido días antes- _deberé… ¿o no?..._

 _*flashback*_

-¿y bien? ¿Qué dices?

-no lo sé señor… digo… sería un cambio interesante, podría yo mismo fabricar mis explosivos pero….

-entiendo si tienes miedo… digo, no es algo simple…

-si… además de que no olvidemos…. Que perderé gran parte de mi naturaleza… seré… parte de un experimento…

\- y uno importante, no lo olvides…

\- …

-además… si aceptas, podría, proporcionarte algunas cosas… digo, necesitaras materiales para tus explosivos…

-lo pensare señor… yo… no lo sé… quizá…. Mejor piense en una manera de pagarle por el material… o… no lo sé, necesito pensarlo…

-tomate tu tiempo… Zota y Kay ya pasaron por ello… y ninguno se ha quejado…

*fin del flashback*

Maru: *suspira y se detiene* _ninguno se ha quejado…. Pero Kay…_ *levanta la mirada, viendo frente a en la puerta aquella que había descubierto Zero* _yo… poder hacer lo que quiera… seria libre…_ -sigue diciéndose a sí mismo, acercando su pata a la puerta- _podría olvidar esto que paso… y todo aquello que me molesta… pero… perdería mi propia esencia…. ¿valdrá la pena?_

 _Es la pregunta del millón.._


	12. ¿Aliado o enemigo?

_***Capitulo 12: ¿Aliado o enemigo?**_

Maru: … no… es una estupidez… -replica molesto, bajando su pata y caminando, alejándose- _no voy a perder lo único normal que tengo por formar parte de un experimento…_ *toma la bomba del suelo con su pata y la lanza, cayendo está en el pelaje de su cola, ocultándose* debo admitirlo… esas bolsas que creo el señor miles son verdaderamente útiles… *suspira* pero… tendré que ver cómo pagar tal tecnología… no seré su sujeto de pruebas… así que… me va a costar algo… ¿pero qué? ¿ _Huh?_ *el mightyena se distrae de hablar consigo mismo al ver un árbol, notando un muy tenue brillo en una parte de el*

 _Al ver más de cercas, el mightyena consiguió notar una pequeña piedra café clavada en el tronco de aquel árbol, al verla brillar, decidió tomarla, y al tenerla en su pata, esta se volvió de color verde, perdiéndose entre el pelaje de su pata, sorprendido, el mightyena tiro de su pata hacia atrás, viendo como el cristal cae al suelo, viéndose del mismo color que su pelaje, y al tocar el suelo, cambia de nuevo de color, camuflajeandose nuevamente._

 _El mightyena observo con sorpresa lo ocurrido, seguido busco el cristal por el suelo hasta encontrarlo, más su sorpresa incremento al encontrar más y más, por lo que rápidamente, los tomo y corrió a la puerta, entrando en ella y desapareciendo del lugar._

 _Por otro lado…_

Diamond: Pearl…. ¿Ya cálmate quieres? -le dice con cierta calma a su pareja, encontrándose ambos junto a un huevo, teniendo este algunas marcas color rosa- está bien… solo se movió un poco… es normal

Pearl: no es normal cariño… los huevos ¡no! Se mueven solo porque si –le responde preocupada la Zangoose blanca con morado, corriendo a este y revisándolo- no quiero que nos vuelva a pasar lo mismo cariño… ya lo sufrí una vez… ¡no quiero que vuelva a pasar! –Le vuelve a responder, esta vez notándose un poco más desesperada, empezando su pareja a abrazarla-

Diamond: yo se cariño que ya pasamos por ello… pero… no volverá a pasar… esta vez estamos mejor protegidos… recuérdalo –le dice tranquilo, empezando a calmarla- recuerda, que ya tenemos quien protegerá a nuestro hijo…. *levanta su brazo izquierdo, mostrándole el aro rojo* el ya no nos ha fallado… ¿cierto? *la Zangoose comienza a reírse un poco, tomando su brazo y bajándolo* ¿ _huh?_

Pearl: no podemos dejarle a él la vida entera de nuestro próximo hijo…. O hija… *suspira* recuerda… que él no es del todo seguro… aun… me da pesadillas algunas noches… -le dice un tanto triste, abrazándolo con cierta más fuerza-

Diamond: Flame es bueno cariño… lo sabes, nos ha ayudado incontables veces…

Pearl: ni siquiera sabemos si ese es su nombre… *suspira* sale, nunca habla, y solo asesina a sangre fría… eso… no es bueno cariño…

Diamond: me mantiene con vida… *le besa la frente* suficiente para mi *la suelta y camina un poco, alejándose* iré a ver cómo esta Gil, me preocupa que se haya ido así de deprimido… capaz y hace alguna locura –le comenta más indiferente, alejándose, seguido de ser detenido por alguien- ¡hey!.. Hola Kay, buenas tardes…

Kay: buenas tardes señor Diamond… -le responde cortés- venía a darle un informe a usted como líder de familia…

Diamond: que pasa…

Kay: dos cosas… una… es que el señor Gil y Maru fueron liberados de todo cargo… ambos son libres nuevamente, sin supervisión… -le dice firme, notando una sonrisa en el rostro del Zangoose por la noticia, seguido de que tanto Tenma como Zota empujaran un poco a Kay- eehh…

Diamond: he he… *para de reír un momento* bien… que más chico, ¿qué otra noticia hay? -le comienza a preguntar alegre-

Kay: hay… una houndoom presa… me gustaría pedirle permiso de hablar con su pareja de ser posible, para saber si hay información de la houndoom en la biblioteca, si hay… le informare lo más pronto posible

Diamond: tú sabes que mi pareja es de oro solo para mí –le responde orgulloso, jalándola con un brazo y abrazándola- pero bueno, te daré el honor de cuestionarla –le replica burlón-

Pearl: ja ja… que gracioso Diamond… -le responde sarcástica, seguido de caminar junto al Furret, alejándose un poco de todos-

Diamond: entonces, iré a buscar a Gil y lo llevare a con Miles… seguro tendrá algo de beber para festejar… o algo de comida… es igual –comenta indiferente, dejando extrañados a los Glaceons-

 _La información que buscaba Kay se la afirmo la Zangoose Pearl, diciéndole que efectivamente había un libro sobre algunos houndooms en la biblioteca de la información que ella había conseguido, debido a ello, Kay llevo a rastras a Tenma y Zota a la biblioteca, donde comenzaron a buscar el libro que le comentaron, sin mucho éxito…_

Zota: Kay, te lo repito… es estúpido esta búsqueda… ¡no encontraremos nada! –Le grita molesto, lanzándole un libro a la cabeza-

Kay: ¡gah! *se soba la cabeza* ¡oye!... ¡¿porque dices que es estúpido?! ¡La señora Perla ya me dijo que si estaba aquí ese libro!

Tenma: Kay… con todo respeto, la señorita Perla te dijo que era ''un libro rojo de portada rígida''… ¡todos los malditos libros en esta biblioteca son rojos de portadas rígidas!

Kay: bueno… quizá olvide preguntarle detalles… *toma otro libro con las mismas descripciones* pero bueno…. No perdemos nada con seguir buscando…

Zota: Kay….

Kay: ¿sí?

Zota: te odio….

Kay: gracias….

 _Una conversación breve y sincera..._ _mientras que por el lado de los hermanos, Vaporeon y Espeon no la estaban llevando del todo bien…_

Vaporeon: ¡whoa!

Espeon: ¡¿huh?! ¡Whoa! –Exclama aterrado, seguido de ser arrollado por su hermano, cayendo ambos al agua- ¡gah! *sale rápidamente, respirando agitado* ¡Vaporeon eres un idiota!

Vaporeon: *sale del agua también* uuhhh… no fue mi culpa… *voltea al frente, viendo frente a ellos al absol Archie* ¡que rayos te pasa idiota!

Ark: ¡cállate! –Le grita furioso, lanzándoles a ambos una ráfaga de viento a modo de cuchilla, obligándolos a ambos a sumergirse nuevamente, seguido de ambos sacar la cabeza- ¡ustedes dos deberían aprender a respetarme!

Espeon: ¡¿y porque debemos respetarte ah?! …. ¡tú eres igual a nosotros, tienes nuestro mismo nivel de entrenamiento! –Le replica furioso, intentando salir, siendo tacleado de nuevo por el absol- ¡gah!

Ark: ¡por la culpa de su estúpido hermano ahora todos tuvimos una mal vista ante el tarado de Diego! ¿Acaso creen que a mí me gustaría quedarme en este sitio? ¡Espere este maldito día para largarme y ahora por su estúpido hermano voy a tener que esperar otra maldita semana!

Vaporeon: ¡deja de hablar así de mi hermano! –le responde furioso, llamando su atención- ¡si te quieres ir, lárgate de una vez! … ¡pero no hables así de mi hermano frente a mí! –le replica aun furioso, saltando fuera del agua y poniéndose frente a el- ¡¿ _huh?!_

 _El Vaporeon se quedó sorprendido del absol, no por como los estaba observando, sino por una extraña llama casi invisible color negra que lo envolvía, como si toda la fuerza de Archie estuviera saliendo de su cuerpo y formara esa tenue llama, la cual, también el Espeon la noto al conseguir salir del agua._

 _Al verlo, la preocupación de ambos hermanos se incrementó al empezar a escuchar al absol gruñirles y verlos de manera más agresiva, tomando posición defensiva ambos, esperando el ataque del absol, más este, poco a poco comenzaba a calmarse, hasta terminar dando un simple suspiro._

Ark: mejor vayan a con su ridículo hermano y háganlo entrar en razón… yo me largo de aquí hoy, y no podre si ese idiota no las mueve –replica molesto, dándose la vuelta y caminando, alejándose-

Vaporeon: o lo atacas tu Espeon… ¡o lo mato yo! –Le grita molesto a su hermano, alcanzando a escuchar el absol-

Espeon: ¡no tenemos permitido pelear entre nosotros Vaporeon! Todos Estamos en el mismo bando, nos guste o no…

Ark: *comienza a reírse, llamando la atención de ambos hermanos* ustedes par de idiotas… ¿realmente creen que yo les voy a ayudar? *vuelve a reírse* ¡que lastima me dan ustedes, piérdanse de mi vista basuras!

Vaporeon: ¡Está si ya no te la aguanto! –le grita molesto, seguido de correr contra el a gran velocidad, tacleándolo con fuerza y estrellándolo contra un árbol cercano- ¡te lo diré una única vez!... ¡a mí y a mi familia nos respetas! –le grita furioso, seguido de ver como el absol se vuelve a levantar con la misma llamarada negra a su alrededor- ¡¿ _huh?!_

Ark: ¡gahh! *corre contra él, siendo evadido por el Vaporeon y detenido por el Espeon al recibir una tacleada de su parte, contrarrestándose cada uno con su cuerpo*

Espeon: ¡te estás pasando Archie!... ¡ya basta! –le grita igual de molesto, sin dejar de verlo-

Ark: ¡no me digas Archie! –Le grita furioso, lanzándole otra vez el mismo ataque de viento, evadiéndolo el Espeon con cierta dificultad-

 _Una pequeña batalla se había comenzado entre los tres, más antes de que ellos pudieran continuar su batalla, una evasión de Espeon causo un cambio de contendientes, al ir a parar uno de los ataques del absol contra Gil, quien se encontraba pasando por ahí cercas junto con Diamond, teniendo ambos que detenerlo._

 _Por seguridad, Vaporeon y Espeon retrocedieron para no tener problemas, más el absol no se contuvo y comenzó a atacar a los entrenadores.  
Sin dudar, el absol busco atacar primero al mightyena tacleándolo con su cuerpo para hacerlo retroceder, más la agilidad de este le permitía evadirlo sin problemas, dándole tiempo al Zangoose de atrapar al absol, y viéndose este obligado a evadirlo para evitar ser detenido._

 _En varias ocasiones se repitió dicha escena, llegando la paciencia de Gil y de Archie al punto en que ninguno de los dos soporto más, decidiendo ambos hacer lo que estaba prohibido: Archie comenzó a atacar a ambos en busca de la eliminación de ambos, mientras que Gil decidió enfrentar con fuerza al cadete, a pesar de tener prohibido luchar contra los jóvenes._

 _Al ver el comportamiento tan agresivo del absol, Diamond se esmeró más en detener a su compañero, alejando a ambos cada que podía mientras trataba de atrapar al escurridizo de Archie, comenzando a ponerse más y más nervioso, llegando al punto de la desesperación en el que golpeo a ambos con fuerza, lanzándolos en distintas direcciones a los dos._

 _Tras el golpe, el absol inmediatamente se levantó y se echó a correr rápidamente, comenzando a ser perseguido por todos los presentes, pocos minutos después, saliendo todos del perímetro del rio que rodeaba la base central, alejándose de ahí._

 _Ya lejos, cuando el sonido del agua corriendo no era percibido por ninguno, el absol desapareció, ocultándose entre los árboles, más apareció pocos momentos después, acercándose a ellos nuevamente, siendo atemorizado por un houndoom, comenzando a salir más y más houndooms y mightyenas, rodeándolos._

 _Las probabilidades eran bajas, habían al menos 2 mightyenas y 3 houndooms por cada uno de los presentes, viéndose las cosas muy mal, y empeorando más, en el momento en que el absol decidió caminar hacia ellos, volteándose en contra de los hermanos, el Zangoose y el mightyena, aumentando la preocupación de los cuatro.  
Con las cosas en tan mal estado, los cuatro individuos tuvieron que actuar casi al instante, comenzando a pelear cada uno con un grupo, más a ninguno le iba del todo bien._

 _Gil y Espeon, los más veloces entre los cuatro usaron toda su habilidad para evadir los ataques de sus contrincantes, consiguiendo usar sus lanzallamas contra ellos mismos, así como usar las tacleadas de los mightyenas para estropear el equilibro de los houndooms, para así, Vaporeon y Diamond, que estaban más especializados en fuerza y resistencia, utilizaron toda su habilidad para reunir a los que podían, seguido de golpearlos al mismo tiempo para alejarlos, lamentablemente, era una táctica que no podía durar mucho._

 _Tras unos momentos de burlarse de ellos, los houndooms cambiaron su táctica, arrojándose rápidamente contra el Zangoose todos juntos, al acercarse, lanzar un fuerte lanzallamas contra el Zangoose.  
Al notar la agresión, Gil salto inmediatamente para defender a su compañero, tacleándolo con fuerza para sacarlo del peligro, pero rompiendo la pequeña formación que habían hecho, dejando vulnerable la espalda de Espeon y de Vaporeon._

 _Al ver la vulnerabilidad, tres de los houndooms saltaron contra ellos, tratando de clavarles dientes y garras, consiguiendo herir a ambos, abriéndoles grandes heridas en la espalda con sus garras, más sin alcanzar a morderles debido a que alguien más se los impidió._

 _-_ ¡grrr! *se resistían al dolor que sentían, con tres largas heridas abiertas en la espalda de cada uno de los hermanos*

Diego: *suspira molesto, parándose junto a ellos* ¿estarán bien? –les pregunta indiferente, dándole la espalda a todos, quedándose quietos todos los presentes al verle-

Espeon: si… *se acomoda nuevamente, preparándose para luchar de nuevo*

Diego: tu tranquilo cachorro… *se voltea, observando a todos frente a el* yo me encargo de ellos… *ve como Gil y Diamond se lanzan a los lados, alejándose del resto* _he he_ *sonríe malicioso, seguido de verse como una llama negra comienza a cubrir su cuerpo *

 _Al igual que el absol, al Arcanine Diego también comenzó a cubrirlo una tenue llama negra, pero en esta ocasión, la llama se incrementó, volviéndose una verdadera flama oscura la que cubrió totalmente al Arcanine, ocultándolo, y al disiparse, dejándolo ver con su pelaje distinto, siendo esta vez de color negro predominantemente, con el pelaje largo alrededor de su cuerpo de color blanco.  
Una vez en ese estado los observo a todos, seguido de darles una tranquila risa, para después, los houndooms lo atacaran sin piedad, lanzándose todos sobre él, una pelea para nada justa._

 _Diego, siendo más alto y pesado que sus atacantes, le costaba trabajo evadir sus ataques enfocados más en velocidad, por lo que buscaba atacar un poco antes, lanzándoles poderosos lanzallamas para hacerlos que se separaran, seguido de taclearlos con fuerza tal, que al golpearlos salían rodando por el suelo varios metros._

 _Los mightyenas, quienes estaban menos entrenados para el combate, no tardaron mucho en dejar de luchar, retrocediendo y evadiendo únicamente para no salir heridos, mientras que los houndooms, se mantuvieron firmes en atacar a Diego, al igual que aquel absol que los llevo a ese lugar._

 _Archie, quien fue el que los llevo ahí a todos, decidió atacar también a Diego, esperando vencerlo por la superioridad en número que tenían, aprovechando que Gil y Diamond se distrajeron para sanar a Espeon y Vaporeon, el absol se decidió a atacar a Diego por la espalda, clavándole su cuerno en un costado, haciendo al Arcanine gritar por el dolor._

 _El Zangoose y el mightyena rápidamente voltearon a ver a Diego al escucharlo gritar, viendo como el absol sacaba su cuerno de su costado dejando mal herido al líder de su legado, saltando inmediatamente Gil contra Archie para atraparlo, siendo evadido con cierta facilidad, seguido de que el absol se diera a la fuga, alejándose rápido del lugar._

 _Todos los houndooms, ante tal acto, decidieron volver a atacar con toda su fuerza, lanzándose rápido contra el Arcanine, quien sin dudar, cargo rápidamente un lanzallamas dentro de su hocico, dejando salir solo unas peculiares flamas negras entre sus labios, seguido de exhalar una gran llamarada color negro, calcinando en segundos a 2 houndooms que alcanzo a golpear directamente su ataque, más siendo evadido por el resto, quienes sin dudarlo más se dieron a la fuga, huyendo del lugar._

 _Espeon y Vaporeon corrieron a ver a su líder, revisando el estado en que se encontraba, a su vez, Diamond lo subió a su espalda a como pudo, llevando cargando lo que podía del cuerpo del gran Arcanine, arrastrando las patas de este por el suelo al no poderlo levantar más, dirigiéndose rápidamente al hospital para salvar a quien también era su líder, con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo._

 _Por otro lado, al mismo tiempo que la vida del padre de Tyler se escapaba de su cuerpo…_

Slim: *se acerca al joven Tyler, quien se encontraba lanzando pequeñas piedras al rio* hey, hola Tyler… ¿Cómo estás?

Tyler: molesto… -le responde realmente molesto-

Slim: creo que lo puedo notar… *se sienta a su lado* ¿Qué ocurre?

Tyler: mi padre me va a separar a de mis compañeros de equipo… -replica triste, bajando la mirada y las orejas- yo quería ir con ellos… seguir el equipo como lo teníamos desde un inicio... pero… *suspira triste* a todos nos envió por separado…

Slim: no te preocupes Tyler… mírale el lado positivo… podrás conseguir un nuevo equipo

Tyler: espero… extrañare a Flareon y a Mike… eran buenos compañeros…

Slim: igual yo extrañare a Archie y a Linoone… aunque Archie era un completo desastre *se ríe un poco*

Tyler: ¿a ustedes a donde los enviaran? –Le pregunta extrañado, seguido de recordar lo que dijo su padre- aah cierto… a la base oeste, ¿no?

Slim: así es… parece ser que los mightyenas empezaron a salirse de sus tierras y comenzaron a moverse por todas partes… dicen que no causan desastre, pero…más vale prevenir

Tyler: si, lo supongo... ¿ _huh?_ *levanta la cabeza y las orejas al escuchar que algo se acerca, seguido de ponerse de pie junto con el quilava* ¡¿quién está ahí?!

Diamond: ¡cállate Tyler! –le grita molesto, cruzando el rio con el Arcanine sobre él, pintando el agua con su sangre- ¡no hay tiempo! –Sale del agua rápido y corre de nuevo, dejando petrificado al growlithe con tal escena-

Slim: señor…. ¡Tyler! *voltea a ver al growlithe, comenzando a moverlo* ¡Tyler reacciona!

Tyler: ¡¿ese era mi padre?! –Grita aterrado, intentando salir corriendo, siendo detenido por el quilava-

Slim: ¡calma! *lo jala hacia atrás* ¡relájate, estará bien! –le empieza a decir molesto, seguido de pasar Gil y Espeon detrás de ellos, siguiendo al Zangoose y al Arcanine, poco después Vaporeon llega al lugar, pero en lugar de seguir su camino, se detiene observando a Slim molesto- _¡huh!_

Vaporeon: ¡tú! *corre contra Slim, tacleándolo con fuerza, lanzándolo al rio*

Slim: ¡gah! *sale del agua, tosiendo un poco* ¡oye! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! -le grita molesto, nadando a la orilla-

Vaporeon: ¡mira lo que hizo tu estúpido compañero! –le grita furioso, parándose frente a el- si el señor Diego no se recupera de esto… contigo será con el primero que hablare… -le replica molesto, dejando sorprendido al quilava y aún más aterrado al growlithe, seguido de darse la vuelta y alejarse-

Slim: ¡yo!… ¡pero!… ¡el!… ¡que!… -continuaba diciendo sin poder articular ninguna oración completa, seguido se voltea y camina un poco para ver por donde habían llegado, viendo un gran rastro de sangre por todo el camino- _hay no…_ *voltea por donde se fueron* _esto no se ve bien…._ –piensa preocupado, seguido de ir con el growlithe, tratando de calmarlo-

 _La tarde comenzaba a tornarse oscura poco a poco para todos, más cuando Diamond y Diego llegaron al gran edificio médico que ahí poseían, atendiéndolo rápidamente por la herida, quedando el pelaje del Zangoose manchado de rojo, poco después de dejarlo, sus otros tres acompañantes llegaron, notándose preocupados todos, comenzando a tranquilizarlos el Zangoose._

 _Mientras al Arcanine lo ayudaban a recuperarse de su herida, en el área norte del bosque, donde los dragones, Eevee y Flareon estaban por concluir su visita, encontrándose la Eevee feliz jugando con un dragón de gran tamaño, corriendo entre las espinas a su espalda…_

Eevee: ¡yay! –gritaba alegre, correteando-

Flareon: ¡Eevee, ya bájate de ahí!

-tu tranquilo Flareon... no es como que me moleste mucho… -le dice tranquilo el dragón, encontrándose este recostado en el suelo, quedando su cabeza cercas del Flareon, siendo de piel azul celeste con algunas escamas azul marino al igual que las púas a su espalda-

Flareon: lo se Mathew… pero… ¡también me preocupa que no se lastime!

Mathew: *suspira* está bien… está bien *levanta la cabeza y muerde a la Eevee, tragándosela completa, seguido voltea a ver al Flareon quien todo su pelaje cambio a ser completamente blanco, dando una gran mirada de terror y sin notarse su respiración* ¿ _huh?_ *se agacha y abre la boca, viéndose a la Eevee sin ningún rasguño, saliendo alegre de ahí*

Eevee: heh… ¡hacia cosquillas! –Comenta alegre, seguido de correr con el Flareon y abrazarlo, comenzando este a retomar su color poco a poco y comenzando a respirar un poco agitado-

Mathew: ya está, ya puedes dejar de preocuparte *ríe un poco*

Flareon: ja ja…. Gracioso –le replica molesto, ya con su color natural de regreso, seguido voltea a ver a la Eevee- ya es hora de que volvamos a casa Eevee… *voltea hacia atrás, viendo a las dragonas hablando entre ellas, notándose su maestra ya calmada* vamos con tu amiga *se recuesta, dejando subir a la Eevee a su espalda, seguido de caminar con ellas* bueno maestra...

Koral: _huh_ *voltea a verlo* ¿ya nos vamos?

Flareon: si… ya es tarde, ya estamos todos más calmados por lo visto… yo tengo mi recuerdo de la cueva de cristal –dice con una ligera sonrisa, sacando un pedazo de un cristal azul translucido con la forma de una llama- y Eevee ya se divirtió suficiente *ríe un poco* y vimos como usted le pateo el trasero a los de su propia especie… *suspira* creo que ya disfrutamos lo suficiente este día…

Koral: bien… entonces vámonos… *camina hacia ellos, abrazando a ambos* ¿listos? *extiende sus alas*

Flareon: ¿lista Eevee? –le pregunta alegre a la pequeña, está en respuesta abraza con más fuerza al Flareon- listos…

Koral: entonces, hora de volver a casa –les responde tranquila, dando un fuerte impulso, elevándose rápidamente, regresando a su hogar en la base central del legado-

 _Un día bastante regular en la vida de algunos miembros de este gran equipo que busca mejorar el lugar en donde viven, mientras que para otros, su meta es totalmente distinta…  
Esa misma noche, mientras todos dormían, la glaceon Tenma se encontraba caminando en dirección al rio, saliendo de su madriguera compartida con su hermano, sin percatarse de que no era la única despierta en ese momento…_

Eevee: *dando pequeños ronquidos, tranquilamente dormida en una gran cama en la habitación de la casa de su familia*

- _el pequeño tesoro de ese idiota…_ -dice molesta una voz oculta entre las sombras, observando a la pequeña Eevee dormir, encontrándose oculta entre las ramas de un árbol cercano, seguido, esta ríe un poco- _me pregunto qué tan de cabeza estará el mundo si se llegara a perder… o peor… ¡¿huh?!_ *voltea hacia atrás, viendo el brillo de unos ojos observándole* si ya voy…. –replica un poco más alto, más sin alertar a la glaceon, quien se encontraba acercándose a ese mismo lugar, notándosele los ojos cansados y bostezando- _me vengare estúpido Glaceon… nunca debió haberse metido conmigo…_ *se agacha, seguido desaparece del lugar, moviendo un poco la rama en la que estaba*

Tenma: _¿huh?_ *ve algunas hojas caer a unos metros frente a ella, caminando hacia ellas por curiosidad* _¿qué rayos fue eso?_ –Se preguntó extrañada, bajando la mirada y viendo las hojas, seguido de voltear hacia arriba, alcanzando a notar algunos daños en algunas ramas del árbol- pero… qué demonios esta… ¡¿huh?! –exclama sorprendida tras escuchar a alguien corriendo, alejándose del lugar- ¡oye!... *comienza a correr sin gritar más, cruzando el rio en la persecución de aquella sombra que alcanzo a ver*

 _Una labor, no tan sencilla…_


	13. Operacion busqueda obligatoria

**_*Capitulo 13: Operacion busqueda obligatoria_**

 _A la_ _mañana_ _siguiente…_

Flareon: *abre la puerta de su hogar, dando un fuerte respiro con una gran sonrisa, seguido ríe un poco* bueno… ¡hoy será un gran día para…!

Zota: ¡anciano! –Grita aterrado, entrando corriendo a la casa, pasando por encima del flareon, dejándolo en el suelo- ¡anciano Zero! *empieza a golpear con fuerza una de las puertas, comenzando a dañarla con cada golpe*

Leafeon: que es tanto…. ¡ahh! -comienza a gritar con dolor recibiendo los golpes de Zota en la cabeza- ¡para!

Zero: *abre la puerta frente a la habitación* ¡Zota ya deja de golpear a mi hijo! –Le grita molesto llamando su atención- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¡Y ya te dije que no soy un anciano!

Zota: ¡señor! –grita aterrado, empujando a un lado al leafeon y volteándose con el- ¡mi hermana está desaparecida!

Zero: felicidades… -le responde indiferente, empujándolo a un lado y caminando hacia las escaleras, seguido de que el glaceon corriera a su lado y se pusiera frente a el- ¡¿qué quieres?!

Zota: ¡tiene que ayudarme a encontrar a mi hermana!

Zero: ¡¿después de que comprometiste nuestra misión el día de ayer al saltar a atacar a inocentes?! –le grita molesto, dejando en silencio total al glaceon, haciéndolo bajar las orejas- escucha Zota… con ese comportamiento que tienes nunca recibirás la ayuda de nadie, ¿entendido?

Zota: pero… mi hermana… estuvimos toda la noche en la biblioteca buscando información… ¡para usted! ¿¡Y usted no nos ayudara!?

Zero: en primer lugar… no buscaban información para mi… *pone su pata en la cara del glaceon, empujándolo a un lado y caminando nuevamente* era Kay quien estaba buscando la información… a ti y a tu hermana los llevaron por la fuerza… y tu hermana tengo entendido que tiene buena habilidad... sabrá cuidarse… *Se detiene al caer el glaceon nuevamente frente a él, encontrándose ya todos en la casa despiertos, observándolos*…

Zota: no voy a dejar que mi hermana corra peligro porque un anciano no va a... ¡whoa! –grita aterrado al ser rápidamente levantado del cuello por el glaceon Zero, siendo sujetado contra el techo con un bastón largo de hielo, terminando en un círculo con el cual sujetaba a Zota sin lastimarlo, tornándose poco a poco de color rojo el bastón- ¡grrr!

Zero: te lo diré una última vez, Zota… *suspira*no soy un anciano… tengo incluso más fuerza y habilidad como para patearte el trasero aquí frente a todos mis hijos y humillarte si me sigues llamando así… *de sus patas corre una ligera llamarada, subiendo rápidamente por el bastón hasta llegar con el glaceon, dándole un ligero empujón en el cuerpo con el fuego, haciéndolo gruñir más fuerte de dolor por pocos segundos* ahora…. *el bastón se rompe, dejando caer al glaceon al suelo de golpe* iré a buscar a Diego… le iré a pedir un permiso… cuando regrese iremos a buscar a tu hermana…

Zota: que…. Permiso… -le replica molesto, notándose adolorido-

Zero: *se detiene y voltea a verlo* permiso para incapacitarte si vuelves a desobedecer… *voltea al frente y camina de nuevo* y tu vienes flareon… hay algo de lo que necesito hablar contigo de camino…

Flareon: si padre… -replica un tanto nervioso, siguiéndolo-

Zota: … *baja las orejas y observa el suelo con cierta tristeza, comenzando caminar todos alrededor de Zota, saliendo de la casa, exceptuando leafeon y eevee, quienes se detuvieron frente al* _¿huh?_ *levanta la mirada, viéndolos*

Leafeon: … *sin decirle nada, viéndolo algo molesto con varios golpes en la frente*

Zota: … *suspira* lo siento por golpearte leafeon… -dice aun un tanto triste, seguido de sorprenderse al recibir un abrazo por parte de la eevee-

Leafeon: *suspira* descuida… supongo que yo estaría igual si algo le pasara a mi hermanita… -le dice tranquilo, acariciando la cabeza de la eevee, seguido de notar las patas del glaceon- ¿huh? Oye… -le replica desconcertado, llamando la atención del glaceon- tienes… ¿garras?

Zota: ooh… *levanta su pata, viéndose unas muy finas garras sobresaliendo de estas* si… yo… no soy del todo hábil para manejar el hielo, ¿sabes? … así que… bueno, mi maestro me dijo que si no podía manejar bien mis habilidades, mejor me enfocara en manejarme bien en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo… *suspira un tanto decaído* así que… bueno… mi maestro me llevo con el señor Miles, y el afilo mis uñas hasta volverlas garras...

Leafeon: ¿y son peligrosas?

Zota: pues… me dijeron que las afilara cada día para que puedan cortar con facilidad, hasta que obtuvieran resistencia, entonces tendría que cuidar menos el afilarlas y hasta entonces podre dar golpes más profundos con ellas….

Leafeon: eso no responde mi pregunta –le replica serio, sentándose frente a el-

Zota: disculpa… *baja la mirada de nuevo* si son peligrosas… llevo ya como dos años así… a Tenma le hicieron algo similar el año pasado…

Leafeon: ya veo… *sacude la cabeza* grr…

Zota: ¿ocurre algo? -le replica extrañado, viendo como leafeon comenzaba a sobarse la cabeza- ¿te duele? *empieza a crear poco a poco una esfera de hielo bastante dispareja, seguido se la da a leafeon*

Leafeon: si… bastante… *toma la esfera sin ver bien la pata del glaceon, cortándose un poco la pata al intentar agarrar la esfera* ¡gah! *la deja caer al suelo, tirando de su mano por la herida* ¡oye!

Zota: ¡lo siento!... *salta hacia atrás, alejándose de ambos* perdón… ¡yo no quería lastimarte! –le empieza a decir preocupado, retrocediendo más, notándose poco a poco más nervioso-

Leafeon: deberías tener cuidado con esas cosas… *se empieza a lamer la pata, quitándose la sangre de esta* debo decirlo… esas cosas si están afiladas… *ve su pata, viéndose una herida bastante larga y sangrando poco* wow… ¿enserio esto lo hizo tu garra?

Zota: yo…. Mejor me voy… -replica desanimado, dándose la vuelta y caminando fuera de la casa-

Eevee: ¡oye! *intenta correr hacia él, siendo detenida por su hermano leafeon*…

Leafeon: quédate aquí eevee… esperemos a que llegue papa o flareon para que cuide de ti…

Eevee: si hermano…. –replica un tanto triste, acercándose a él y abrazándolo-

 _Mientras tanto, dirigiéndose hacia el hospital…_

Zero: entonces… ¿qué tienes que decir en tu defensa? –le replica aun molesto, sin parar de caminar-

Flareon: no me iré de aquí… debo cuidar a eevee, ¿recuerdas? –le responde igual de molesto, siguiéndolo-

Zero: ¿y crees que la mejor manera de dejarlo en claro es desafiando a aquel que nos brindó un nuevo hogar y una nueva oportunidad?

Flareon: no me importa si sea arceus, padre… yo protegeré a eevee… si o si

Zero: *suspiro* tan testarudo…

Flareon: como tu… *ríen un poco ambos*

Zero: *suspira y para de reír* ya hable con Diego… si hacemos hoy una reunión para ver que haremos con la houndoom, tratare de hablar nuevamente con Diego frente a Gil y Diamond, a ver si me apoyan ambos para que se queden….

Flareon: gracias… *se abre la puerta del hospital frente a ellos, saliendo el gran arcanine con su pelaje normal* _¿huh?_

Diego: … *los ve a ambos, dando un ligero gesto de molestia*

Zero: que tal enano… -le responde burlón, haciendo que el arcanine suspire cansado- ¿mal día? *señala un vendaje cubriendo el costado del arcanine*

Diego: que te diré… ¡uno de tus estúpidos alumnos intento matarme! –Le grita furioso, sorprendiendo al glaceon, poniéndose flareon a la defensiva de su padre-

Zero: adivino… ¿Archibaldo? –le replica indiferente, más aun notándose burlón, desconcertando al arcanine- Archie…

Diego: aah… si

Zero: *suspira y se lleva una pata a la frente* ese estúpido absol…. *baja su pata tallándose un ojo* escucha Diego… ese idiota desde el primer día me causa problemas… te juro que jamás pensé que fuese a hacer una estupidez como esta…

Flareon: deja tu papa… según me dijeron vaporeon y espeon… es gracias a el por lo que ellos están heridos de la espalda…

Diego: *agarra al flareon del hocico, callándolo, seguido lo empuja hacia un lado* ¿tu sabias de esto Zero? –le replica amenazante, viéndolo agresivo a los ojos-

Zero: si –le replica indiferente, dándole una ligera sonrisa burlona- pero como te digo… siempre lo creí tan estúpido que no creí que fuera a hacer algo como esto… *suspira molesto* sabía que debí haberlo dejado metido en ese agujero cuando se cayó…

Diego: ¿eehh? *gira la cabeza, viendo extrañado lo que decía el glaceon*

Zero: un momento Diego… *voltea con su hijo, llamándolo hacia el* escucha flareon, necesito que me hagas un favor, ¿puedes? –Le comienza a decir a su hijo, alejándose un poco del arcanine, sentándose este un tanto molesto viendo como ambos comenzaban a hablar en secreto entre ambos-

Diego: … *empieza a mover su pata, desesperándose, unos minutos después ve como el flareon asienta con la cabeza y se va corriendo* ¿terminaron?

Zero: si… descuida… *camina de nuevo con el* ya me are cargo yo de esto, tranquilo…

Diego: ¿acaso crees que podrás estar por aquí haciendo las cosas a tu modo Zero? –le vuelve a decir molesto-

Zero: escucha… tengo dos problemas justo ahora, así que te callas y me dejas ver como yo me divido en dos… porque ya viste que mis hijos no te harán caso a ti –le replica molesto, ofendiendo al arcanine- escucha… tu alumna Tenma está perdida según su hermano Zota… iré a buscarlo junto con él, pero necesito un permiso tuyo

Diego: ¿permiso de qué?... si parece que te mandas solo...

Zero: la última misión que me enviaste con él, Zota desobedeció y nos comprometió a ambos, quiero tu permiso para incapacitar a Zota en caso de que vuelva a desobedecer

Diego: *suspira* está bien… iré a decirle a Diamond que vaya con ustedes…

Zero: ¿para qué?

Diego: es el único que sabe cómo sujetar a Zota… -le replica serio, alejándose de el-

 _Los planes ya se estaban haciendo, poco a poco todos comenzaron a tomar sus propios caminos para cumplir sus objetivos de ese día, encontrándose ya todos más calmados al ver al gran arcanine caminando sin problemas, sorprendiendo a otros exactamente por lo mismo.  
La resistencia del arcanine fue realmente sorprendente para todos los cadetes que estuvieron entrenando tiempo atrás, enterándose todos que a pesar de haber sido herido de gravedad el día anterior, el gran arcanine se encontraba caminando sin problema alguno ese mismo día frente a todos, y ya dando su gran humor y carisma a todos lados donde se detenía…_

Diego: ¡idiota! –grita furioso, seguido de salirle una ligera lagrima del ojo y encorvarse, viéndose a una Serperior a su lado, presionando un poco con su cola donde tiene la herida, tirándose el arcanine al suelo, agonizando- solo… a ti se te ocurre… Krystal… -le dice entre dientes, comenzando a levantarse poco a poco-

Krystal: como exageras Diego… has tenido heridas peores y lo sabes –le responde un tanto ofendida por lo que le dijeron, enrollando su cuerpo y volteando a otro lado-

Diego: sí... y en todas ellas tu eres la única que se le ocurre presionarlas –comienza a decir mas calmado, poniéndose de pie nuevamente, seguido de que la Serperior le golpee el costado con su cola- ¡aahhh! *Se tira al suelo de nuevo*

Krystal: si no duele no sirve –le replica alegre y a modo de juego, seguido de girar la cabeza, viendo cómo se acercaba a con ellos el furret Kay- por fin llegas Kay…

Kay: disculpen mi tardanza… *voltea a los lados* disculpe señora Perla… -le replica extrañado a la zangoose, quien se encontraba sentada en su cuerpo pequeño comiendo una manzana cercas del agonizante arcanine, teniendo detrás de ella el huevo de ellos- ¿Dónde está su pareja?

Pearl: Diego envió a Diamond junto a Zero y Zota a buscar a tu compañera… solo por si las cosas se salen de control…

Kay: aah… *se rasca la cabeza* ¿y el señor Gil?

Gil: aquí estoy –replica molesto, llegando desde detrás de él, sentándose junto a la zangoose, seguido voltea a ver el huevo y extender su pata a él, deteniéndose rápidamente al empezar la zangoose a gruñirle y erizársele el pelaje-

Kay: bien… bueno… entonces tendré que esperar a que regresen para informarlos *suspira un tanto decepcionado, seguido se vuelve a poner firme* bien… entonces, ¿quién no conoce a la prisionera nueva? *todos levantan algo para indicarle a Kay, exceptuando a Gil* bien… bueno, es una houndoom –dice orgulloso, seguido de todos llevarse una pata a la cara- eehh... digo… es una coronel houndoom… agresiva, fuerte, inteligente…

Gil: dime algo que yo no sepa

Diego: quizá gustes decírnoslo tú, Gil…

Gil: *suspira* mi pareja… la madre de mi hijo… fría… calculadora, capaz de voltearse contra sus aliados de ser necesario para su propia supervivencia… cruel, despiadada, no le importa si hace daño a alguien... ella es primero siempre… -replica triste, con las orejas y la mirada baja-

Kay: así es… *suspira un tanto más desalentado* según la información que escribió la señorita Perla, basado en lo que ella escucho, la prisionera Liz alardeo de ser la causante del incendio que se dio a doce kilómetros de aquí, el cual tuvo un área de expansión circular de un kilómetro de diámetro, donde, bueno… murieron varias familias de pokes, principalmente de tipo hierva y veneno, así como están reportadas otras bajas de ese incidente, que incluyeron pokes de tipo tierra, eléctricos y demás… inclusive un Chinchou que no alcanzo a llegar a ninguna madriguera ni ninguna fuente de agua y fue cubierto por las llamas… según lo que descubrimos de ese Chinchou estuvo en medio de todo cuando estaba jugando con otros pokes lejos del agua

Krystal: lo recuerdo… costo mucho apagar ese incendio… -replica un tanto triste, asentando todos los presentes- como se atrevió esa bruja a venir aquí…

Gil: venia por mi hijo la desgraciada…

Diego: y fue justamente su hijo quien le partió la cara a base de explosiones ¡ja!

Pearl: Gil… cuando te dije que Maru tenía una personalidad explosiva, jamás imagine que sería literal *ríe un poco*

Gil: si… el payaso resulto ser bueno para generar explosiones… *suspira* doy gracias que no es un Voltorb…

Diego: con las noches locas que viven los de tu especie según me dices… demos gracias que no es humano *se ríe un poco más, seguido de callarse al recibir otro golpe por la Serperior* ¡gah!

Krystal: ¡Diego! *le enrolla su cola en el hocico, callándolo, seguido de acercarse a su oído* _ten más respeto… por Gil…._ –le susurra al oído, volteando ambos a ver al mightyena, quien se encontraba con la mirada triste hacia el suelo, quedando todos en silencio un momento-

Kay: eemm *tose un poco para romper el hielo* quería… dar una opinión... si me lo permiten…

Diego: dila…

Kay: bueno… los houndooms son muy orgullosos… quizá…

Pearl: Kay, lindo… no vamos a humillarla, si eso es lo que corre por tu cabeza –le replica seria, llamando la atención del furret- sé que ellos son crueles y hacen lo que les plazca sin pensar en la seguridad de otros… pero no significa que nosotros seamos iguales a ellos…

Kay: ….

Krystal: si, eso, y sin contar de que no creo que haya manera de humillar a alguien que está dos metros debajo del nivel de la basura en cuanto a tener honor y dignidad

Gil: *ríe un poco* creo que yo puedo encargarme de eso…. –replica con cierta malicia, riendo para si-

Diego: Pearl… el esposo está de acuerdo y el hijo la odia… suficiente para mí para que Gil se haga cargo de humillarla en lo que el resto pensamos si dejarla encerrada por no sé cuánto tiempo o si la liberamos en un lugar muy muy lejano de donde pueda llegar a ser un peligro –le replica indiferente- además… es justo que sea Gil quien se encargue de ella mientras el resto decide… a final de cuentas… ella lo buscaba a el

Krystal: en ello estoy de acuerdo… Gil y Maru eran sus objetivos… *piensa un momento* sería una pena que los roles se cambiaran y ella sea la presa –comenta maliciosa, haciendo reír mas fuerte al mightyena- _¿huh?_

Gil: he he… *para de reír, seguido se pone de pie* iré a hablar con Maru… tiene que mostrarle su especialidad a su madre… ¡ja! –ríe con fuerza, comenzando a caminar-

Pearl: ¿especialidad? –Cuestiona confundida, comenzando a ver a Gil con cierto temor-

Diego: lleva a Tyler… sabes que juntos son más creativos…

Gil: de acuerdo –responde alegre, seguido de meter la cabeza en un arbusto, poco después la saca llevando arrastrando al growlithe de la cola-

Tyler: ¡auxilio!

Diego: tranquilo Tyler… solo jugaran un par de bromas *ríe un poco, sin moverse de su lugar*

Tyler: ¡esto es traición! –Continúa gritando aterrado, desapareciendo detrás de un arbusto junto al mightyena-

Krystal: ….

Pearl: eehh… Diego…

Diego: *pone su pata en la cara de la zangoose, callándola* si… estoy consciente que necesitaremos a todos los pokes de tipo agua que podamos encontrar… vayan por ellos –les dice a la Serperior y a la zangoose, retirándose la Serperior rápidamente del lugar, más la zangoose quedándose quieta- ¿no escuchaste Pearl?

Pearl: si escuche… pero tu aun tienes tu pata en mi cara… -responde molesta, quitándose la pata del arcanine de encima de ella- además, no puedo yo…

Diego: ¿porque? *ve cómo se va la zangoose a cargar el huevo, tomando su cuerpo normal y alejándose* aah… cierto… *suspira* está bien… iré yo *se levanta y comienza a caminar, dejando solo al furret*

Kay: …. *voltea en todas direcciones* y tanto que me esforcé en encontrar ese estúpido libro… -replica triste, sentándose en el suelo- ¡ya cállate! –Grita molesto a su espalda sorpresivamente, sin encontrarse nadie en las cercanías-

 _Un extraño comportamiento se estaba dando desde hace ya varias semanas en el furret Kay, mas nadie sabía que era lo que le ocurría, así como el también evitaba ese comportamiento ante la presencia de otros.  
Kay, sin más, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, distrayéndose al no tener ninguna orden que seguir, finalizándose la reunión._

 _Mientras tanto, caminando en un gran claro del bosque, lejano del perímetro del rio, los Glaceons Zota y Zero, acompañados del gran zangoose Diamond, se encontraban en la búsqueda de la hermana perdida, usando como única guía la nariz de Zota…una muy pésima guía…._

Zero: *impaciente, sentado junto al zangoose* cuanto… ¿tiempo va a tardar? –Molesto, viendo como el glaceon olfateaba el suelo frente a él, dando pequeños pasos hacia adelante, seguido de retroceder nuevamente-

Diamond: estaremos aquí toda la vida… ¡Zota tiene el peor sentido del olfato en todo el legado! –comenta con cierta alegría y burla, levantando ambos brazos al cielo, seguido de dejarse caer de espaldas, acostándose en el suelo- así que recuéstate y espera a que algún pelo de Tenma vuelve por el aire y se le meta en la garganta… -sigue diciendo sin más, cerrando los ojos y poniéndose las manos en la nuca, seguido de abrir los ojos al no recibir respuesta y levantarse- ¿Zero?

Zero: ¡caminen par de basuras!... ¡son más lentas que mi abuela! –Les grita a ambos, encontrándose ya lejos caminando sin más-

-¡oye vuelve aquí! –Le gritan tanto el joven glaceon como el zangoose, corriendo rápidamente hasta con Zero, adentrándose en otra área más alejada de la base-

 _El trio avanzo en un área poco explorada por el legado arca, no encontraron ni rastros de la glaceon, ni mightyenas, ni houndooms, más si encontraron otros pokes mas que se encontraban por ahí, algunos bastante amigables, mientras que otros no paraban de observarlos de manera agresiva, mas manteniendo distancias_

 _Su búsqueda por esa área fue en vano, buscaron por horas en todos los alrededores y no encontraron ni rastro de la glaceon, más si algo que les llamo bastante la atención, o almenos, al glaceon Zota…_

Zota: *masticando alegre una manzana, caminando detrás de Zero y Diamond*

Diamond: enserio que desperdicio de tiempo… *suspira cansado*

Zero: tú lo has dicho… *suspira también* almenos Zota no ha hecho nada torpe, eso ya es ventaja…

Diamond: tú lo has dicho… *suspira una última vez, seguido de los tres voltear al mismo tiempo a su derecha, viendo salir entre unos arbustos a la glaceon buscada, notándose cansada y sedienta, más teniendo gran parte de su pelaje manchado y con algunas heridas*

 _Inmediatamente los tres corrieron a revisar a la glaceon, entregándole Zota la manzana que llevaba, tragándola rápidamente la glaceon sin más, permitiendo al glaceon y al zangoose cuidar de sus heridas, poco después al ver que no eran de preocuparse, la dejaron reposar un momento, quedándose la glaceon dormida poco después._

 _El zangoose, al ser el más alto entre todos, cargo entre sus brazos a la glaceon, quien se quedó plácidamente dormida recargada en el pelaje de Diamond, comenzando a caminar de regreso a su hogar, esperando ahí tener respuestas, llegando ya hasta al anochecer, llegando directo al centro médico a que revisaran y cuidaran de la glaceon, despertando ella y comenzando a volar preguntas._

Zero: muy bien Tenma, nos tuviste preocupados todo el día y nos diste un susto de muerte al aparecer en ese estado *señala la sangre en su cuerpo* dime… ¿Qué te paso?

Tenma: *suspira un tanto decaída, dejando que los médicos desinfectaran sus heridas* tengo derecho a defenderme… no dejare que me maten… -replica sin más, sin voltearlos a ver-

Zero: ¿matarte? ¿Los houndooms? –Pregunta curioso, recibiendo una negación por parte de la glaceon- ¿los mightyenas? *ve como la glaceon mueve la cabeza de nuevo negando* ¿entonces quién?

Tenma: los Weavile… esos bastardos son traicioneros…. –replica molesta, seguido de dar un suspiro triste- parece… que se aliaron con los Zoroark…

Diamond: ¿los Zoroark? Tenma… aquí no hay ningún Zoroark...

Tenma: había uno con ellos… *suspira* perdió su ilusión cuando lo ataque, realmente pensé que era un Weavile, de haber sabido que era un Zoroark oculto tras una ilusión, no me hubiese acercado…

Zero: ¿Qué hiciste con ellos?

Tenma: eran sus vidas o la mía… *suspira de nuevo, volteando a otro lado* aunque… pensándolo bien… *pega la cara a la almohada de la camilla* hubiera preferido perder yo la mía… en lugar de arrebatársela a esos Sneasel y Zoruas… -empieza a decir más triste, comenzando a respirar con fuerza, tratando de evitar el llanto-

 _Los presentes, incluyendo los médicos que la atendían guardaron silencio total al escuchar las palabras de la Glaceon, subiendo su hermano a la camilla junto con ella, acariciándole un poco la espalda para que se relaje, comenzando la glaceon a llorar con fuerza, gritando con tristeza sobre lo que había hecho, comenzando todos a retirarse, dejando a ambos solos._

 _Ya en la sala de espera del centro médico, Diamond y Zero se quedaron esperando, pensando cómo explicarle la situación a Diego y al resto del legado, más la preocupación de Zero cambio repentinamente al voltear a la puerta y ver la luna brillando en el cielo._

Diamond: ¿¡cómo que tus hijos están fuera del perímetro del legado!? ¿¡Estás loco!?... ¿¡qué demonios hacen afuera!?

Zero: los envié a buscar a alguien…. *voltea en todas direcciones* pero no los veo por ningún lado… -dice un tanto preocupado, empezando a desesperarse-

Diamond: haber… calma, calma… *empieza a caminar* seguro están dormidos en tu casa… grrr, espero que Diego este enterado de esto –le replica molesto, empezando a caminar ambos a casa del glaceon, al llegar, viendo a todos sentados en el sofá de la sala, exceptuando espeon, flareon y vaporeon- … eehh *voltea a ver al glaceon, viéndose este totalmente pálido* ¿z-Zero? –le pregunta nervioso, tocándolo levemente con su garra, cayendo este al suelo inconsciente- ¡Zero! –Grita aterrado, seguido de todos los que están dentro de la casa correr a atender a su padre-

 _Sin dudar más, todos metieron su padre corriendo de nuevo a la casa, comenzando a atenderlo rápidamente, y mientras ellos le atendían, por otro lugar más lejano, los tres hermanos perdidos se encontraban caminando, siguiendo la misión que les había encomendado su padre._

 _Por otro lado, los mightyenas Gil y Maru se encontraban nuevamente sentados alrededor del agujero donde la houndoom se encontraba, riéndose bastante Gil, casi quedándose sin aire, mientras Maru continuaba tirando globos con agua dentro del agujero, riendo ambos con fuerza, poco después llegando Tyler con más globos, siendo rápidamente todos alejados del agujero por un gran lanzallamas, quedando en silencio los tres._

 _Poco después de acabarse la llamarada, Maru asoma su cabeza y deja caer otro globo dentro, empezando a reírse nuevamente los tres, agarrando burla de la houndoom, quien poco a poco bajaba más las orejas y volteaba al suelo, permitiéndoles poco a poco reírse, mientras ella intentaba ocultar sus lágrimas con el agua que corría sobre su pelaje._

 _Los houndooms, tan temibles como suelen mostrarse tal parece que pueden ser fácilmente sometidos cuando su ego es quebrantado por aquellos a los que ellos llaman ''inferiores'' y solo Gil sabia sobre esa vulnerabilidad en ellos._

 _Haciendo provecho de ello, Gil tomo una venganza previa que tenía en contra de la houndoom, del día en que ella intento llevar a Maru cuando era cachorro a con los de su especie para usarlo de carnada, mas sin informarle esa intención a su hijo, diciéndole que solo era para castigarla por cómo ha tratado a muchos.  
Ellos tres estuvieron así hasta que el sueño les comenzó a ganar, quedándose dormidos alrededor del agujero donde se encontraba la prisionera._

 _Mientras tanto, por las lejanías…_

- _debo… ¡debo irme rápido! –_ decía desesperada una voz en la oscuridad, alejándose rápidamente de un área en concreto, dejando volar pequeñas gotas desde sus patas y su cabeza, cayendo estas en las plantas de los alrededores- _esos estúpidos… ¡¿porque llegaron?!  
Grrr…. No importa ahora… debo irme ¡ya! _ *salta por unos arbustos, arrastrando una de sus patas por ahí, dejando caer solo un poco de pelaje blanco al suelo*

 _Malas noticias para todos…_


	14. Un nuevo enemigo

**_*Capitulo 14: Un nuevo enemigo_**

 _La Carrera nocturna de aquella criatura por el bosque se continuo por algunos minutos más, huyendo de una escena que le perseguiría toda la vida, hasta que poco más adelante, otro poke le detuvo ferozmente._

 _-_ ¡whoa! –Grita de dolor, seguido de irse a impactar de espaldas contra un árbol- _grrr..._ –gruñe tenuemente, intentando levantarse-

Nod: ¿ibas a algún lado? –Dice firme aquel Flareon, parándose en el lugar donde fue atacado el prófugo- ¿y bien? Archie –replica más serio, exhalando una ligera flama por la nariz al suspirar molesto, viendo al absol poniéndose de pie, con sus patas y cuerno manchados en sangre-

Ark: *ríe un poco* debo felicitarte… fue… un buen golpe –le replica casi sin aire, terminando de ponerse de pie y sacudiéndose- eres… bastante rápido… *observa bien al Flareon bajo la luz de la luna, notando un tenue brillo al lado de su pata derecha delantera* veo… que a ti también te recluto ese zorro loco…

Nod: … *baja un poco la mirada, viendo unos delgados tubos atados a su pata* hay algunos favores que debo pagarle… *voltea a verlo de nuevo* pero eso no te importa a ti… dime… ¿Qué haces tan lejos de la base? *baja un poco las orejas, viéndolo molesto* ¿y porque estas cubierto de sangre? –le replica más serio, comenzando a caminar un poco a su alrededor, empezando el absol a imitarle, caminando ambos en círculos sin dejar de verse mutuamente-

Ark: digamos que… hay favores que se debían pagar… *ríe un poco* o más bien, deudas pendientes…

Nod: ¿deudas que se pagan con sangre?... vaya tratos

Ark: si… y ahora que me encontraste, supongo que tú también me debes algo… -dice serio, sin quitarle una mirada fría y agresiva de encima, desconcertando un poco al Flareon- tu silencio eterno… a cambio de tu vida… -le dice igual de serio, deteniéndose-

Nod: prefiero mil veces morir antes de dejar a otro asesino como tu libre por ahí… por ello me uní al legado… para detener a los locos como tú que matan por el puro gusto de matar…

Ark: entonces, no creo que me quede de otra… *levanta un poco la cabeza dando un gran respiro* ¡muérete! –Le grita furioso, bajando la cabeza y lanzando un fuerte viento concentrado contra el Flareon-

 _El Flareon no tardo nada en reaccionar, moviéndose a una velocidad por mucho más alta de lo habitual hacia un lado, evadiendo con facilidad el ataque, más notando como el ataque del absol, era distinto al resto que le había tocado ver, escuchando con claridad como este cortaba sin ninguna dificultad una parte de un árbol, dejando caer al suelo ramas y parte del tronco al suelo, dejando frágil y a punto de caerse el tronco principal._

 _Al notar el peligro de ese ataque, el Flareon comenzó a actuar con cautela, girando un poco su muñeca al caminar alrededor del absol, encendiéndose una delgada pulsera con un foco rojo en ella, encontrándose está conectada a los tubos alrededor del brazo del Flareon, seguido, activarla girándola de nuevo en otra dirección, saliendo un fuerte viento a presión de dichos tubos, impulsando al Flareon completamente en distintas direcciones a gran velocidad, acercándolo al absol rápidamente._

 _El absol, apenas consiguiendo reaccionar a la velocidad mezclada del ataque rápido del Flareon combinado con los impulsos de aquel mecanismo, evade por muy poco una tacleada potente por parte del Flareon, seguido de intentar cortarle con su cuerno, evadiéndolo por pocos centímetros el Flareon gracias a la ayuda del mecanismo en su pata, comenzando cada a uno a notarse más precavido ante los movimientos de su adversario, poco después, abalanzándose nuevamente Nod contra el absol, esta vez dando un impulso rápido al aire a media carrera contra el, seguido de impulsarse en el aire con el mecanismo en su pata para caer en picada contra el absol, consiguiendo este evadir el ataque con bastante esfuerzo al no poder alcanzar su velocidad, más recibiendo una rápida patada por parte del Flareon, lanzando al absol con fuerza varios metros hacia un lado, quedando Nod de espaldas a él._

Ark: _grrr…_ *levanta la mirada, jadeando un tanto cansado, viendo como el mecanismo del brazo del Flareon se había movido a su pierna* _¿huh?_ *lo ve con un poco más de detenimiento mientras se pone de pie, observando una serie de finos cables corriendo por el cuerpo del Flareon, todos sujetados a la misma pulsera que llevaba* _jeje…_

Nod: ¿es todo lo que puedes hacer? -le dice molesto, girándose a ver de nuevo al absol, viéndose como todo el mecanismo de su pata comienza a moverse por su cuerpo hasta volverse a acomodar en su brazo- enserio esperaba más de alguien entrenado por ese Glaceon… supongo que no es tan buen maestro como esperaba Diego –dice serio, caminando hacia el absol al ver que no se levanta-

Ark: si… yo también esperaba alguien más listo, pero solo es un idiota más el que intento detenerme…. –dice con una sonrisa triunfante, desconcertando de nuevo al Flareon, seguido atacar rápido con sus garras la pata del Flareon donde llevaba la pulsera-

Nod: ¡whoa! *levanta la pata, evadiéndolo*

 _Al evadir el movimiento del absol, Nod giro nuevamente su muñeca, moviéndose rápidamente los tubos a otra posición sobre su brazo, impulsando su pata hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo, golpeando con fuerza la pata con la que el absol le ataco, dando un fuerte grito de dolor._

 _Rápidamente, el absol dio un ataque rápido con su cuerno, haciendo retroceder un segundo a Nod, aprovechando para levantarse y retroceder un poco, ignorando el dolor, seguido de lanzarle dos ataques de viento cortante al Flareon, evadiéndolos sin dificultad._

 _El Flareon, cansado ya de contenerse, decide atacar con más fuerza al absol para darle fin a la batalla, así como también probar algo del mecanismo que llevaba, agachándose un poco, seguido de desaparecer, dejando confundido al absol, empezando este a voltear en todas direcciones para encontrarlo, sin resultado alguno._

-¡oye tú!... ¡basura! –Grita una voz furiosa sobre el absol, volteando rápidamente este hacia el cielo-

 _Al ver hacia arriba, el absol pudo distinguir con claridad al Flareon a gran altura sobre el, viéndose los tubos de su pata alrededor de su hocico, viéndose como empezaba a cargar un lanzallamas el Flareon, dejando paralizado al absol, al notar como las flamas comenzaban a dejar salir algunas chispas de distintos colores por el mecanismo a su alrededor.  
una vez cargado, el Flareon lanza su ataque, dejando salir una especie de hiperrayo mezclado con su fuego, extendiendo su melena y cola hacia atrás por la fuerza que generaba, viéndose el absol obligado a correr rápidamente, golpeando el ataque del Flareon detrás de el por varios metros, más aun así, la fuerza del impacto lanzo al absol con fuerza y violencia por los aires, terminando este estrellándose contra el árbol que había dañado, derribándolo por la fuerza del golpe, más rodando varios metros por el suelo el absol por la fuerza del viento que corría alrededor._

 _Una vez terminado el ataque, el mecanismo alrededor del hocico del Flareon regresa nuevamente a su pata, cayendo el Flareon con fuerza al suelo, manteniendo el equilibrio con mucho esfuerzo, notándose cansado, observando como el árbol caía en la misma dirección en la que el absol se encontraba inconsciente, cayéndole encima, ocultando completamente el cuerpo del absol entre ramas y hojas rotas, sin nada más que poder hacer._

 _El Flareon, al verlo, simplemente levanta su pata observando la pulsera en su muñeca, viendo como la luz roja en esta parpadeaba rápidamente, seguido da un largo suspiro y empieza a caminar cansado de regreso, siendo detenido por la llegada de los tres hermanos, quienes salían de detrás de un arbusto._

Nod: que... ¿están haciendo aquí? –les pregunta extrañado y jadeando-

Espeon: ¡escuchamos una explosión!... ¡¿estás bien?! –le pregunta preocupado, seguido de quedarse asombrado al notar toda el área dañada donde se encontraba, viendo un cráter mediano donde había impactado su ataque- w…¡wow!

Nod: heh *ríe un poco orgulloso, seguido de caminar* coman sus verduras pequeños… y quizá un día sean tan fuertes como yo... –dice burlón, caminando entre ellos- vámonos, no hay nada que hacer aquí…

Flareon: pero, alguien mato a una pareja de absols no muy lejos de aquí… ¡hay un houndoom peligroso en las cercanías! –le replica alterado, deteniéndose el Flareon a quien le hablaba-

Nod: *suspira y voltea a verlos con las orejas bajas*la verdad, no era un houndoom… y ya no es un peligro… nunca más –dice un tanto decaído, comenzando a caminar, siendo seguido por los tres hermanos, notándose ellos bastante extrañados por lo que les dijo-

 _Los cuatro se fueron caminando a paso tranquilo de regreso a donde todos ellos Vivian, manteniéndose alerta los tres hermanos en caso de cualquier actividad sospechosa cercas de ellos, preparados para defender al Flareon exhausto, por suerte, nada paso.  
caminaron varias horas, llegando hasta al amanecer a su hogar, llevando al maestro de Espeon dentro de la casa, recostándolo en el sofá, dejándolo descansar ahí un momento en lo que Flareon buscaba algo de comida y bebida para los cuatro, empezando todos a despertar y salir de sus habitaciones._

 _Al salir finalmente el Glaceon Zero de su habitación y bajar las escaleras, al ver a sus hijos ahí nuevamente, corrió rápidamente hacia ellos, abrazando a los tres con fuerza, cortándoles un poco la respiración, notándosele feliz de que hayan regresado, moviendo bastante la cola de felicidad en comparación de otros días, poco después, soltándolos, comenzando los tres a respirar nuevamente y perdiendo poco a poco el color morado que habían adquirido._

 _Ya más relajados todos, Espeon, Flareon y vaporeon pasaron a sus habitaciones cargando un par de frutas y bayas, comiendo cada uno en su propia habitación, seguido de tomar el descanso que merecían._

 _Por otro lado…_

Maru: bien… que linda se ve una houndoom cuando está rodeada de lo que es… -dice indiferente, recostado en el suelo comiendo un plátano, seguido de lanzar la cascara al aire, cayendo en el agujero-

Liz: …. *en silencio sentada en el fondo del agujero, cayéndole la cascara de plátano en la cabeza, viéndose rodeada de distintas cascaras de frutas, bolsas de frituras, globos reventados y demás*

Maru: vamos…. ¿Ya no te vas a enojar? –le pregunta extrañado, asomando la cabeza- viéndola aun en silencio- bah…. Que aburrida –replica molesto, sentándose de espaldas al agujero- bien, si ya no vas a seguir gritándome para que yo pueda felizmente seguir ignorándote… entonces no tiene caso que yo siga aquí… *arrastra sus patas por el suelo un par de veces, tirando un poco de tierra al agujero, seguido de empezar a caminar, alejándose*

Liz: *suspira* _ese estúpido de Gil… seguro… fue su idea_ –dice tenuemente, notándose su voz un tanto quebrada- _solo… ese idiota puede ser…._

Gil: ¿tan cruel? –dice serio el Mightyena, callándose la houndoom al instante- sabes, yo no soy cruel, Liz…. Solo tu especie es muy cobarde… -le replica igual de serio, molestándola un poco- siempre se creen los mejores... pero cuando son derrotados, corren con la cola entre las patas… lloran… su inmenso ego se hace añicos y toman a todo el mundo como sus enemigos *suspira molesto* escucha, kay está informándole a mi amigo Diamond sobre tu situación *piensa un momento* ¿lo recuerdas? Aquel Zangoose al que intentaste arrancarle el cuello hace 3 años y ''una extraña sombra'' te hizo retroceder –le dice más agresivo, llamando la atención de ella- sí, pude sentir tu aroma en el cuándo lo estaban atendiendo en el centro médico…

Liz: tú también… ¿sabes de esa cosa? –Le replica más extrañada, manteniendo su pensamiento en la mención de aquella sombra-

Gil: se cuál es su objetivo… y créeme… mientras estén unidos, ni tu ni nadie podrá tocar a Diamond –le vuelve a replicar molesto, volviéndose a quedar en silencio la houndoom- realmente…. Cuando sentí tu aroma ese día, lo primero que le pregunte a Diamond fue en donde había peleado… para yo mismo ir a buscarte y hacerte pagar… *suspira* pero, eso solo me hubiera rebajado a tu nivel… *se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar* si tienes dignidad, comienza a deshacerte de ella, porque necesitaras mucha suerte para que decidan ejecutarte… -sentencia molesto, alejándose del lugar, poco después, llegando a la misma zona en la que se había encontrado el día anterior, esta vez encontrando ahí a Diego, Krystal, Pearl, Diamond, Tenma, Zota y Kay- ya estoy aquí –replica molesto, sentándose junto a Pearl y Diamond-

Pearl: al fin llegas Gil, ¿has visto a Zero? –Cuestiona extrañada, cargando en sus brazos el huevo que ha llevado cargando hace días-

Gil: no lo sé… deja hago como mi hijo y lo busco entre el pelaje de mi cola a ver si lo encuentro –responde sarcástico, llevando una de sus patas a su espalda a modo de burla- …

Zero: hola… -dice serio, encontrándose parado detrás del Mightyena, con la pata de este sobre su frente, seguido da un suspiro molesto, quitándose la pata del Mightyena y sentándose a su lado- bien… ya estoy sentado aquí... *voltea a los alrededores* ¿y quienes son ellos? *señala a un grupo grande de pokes tipo agua detrás de la Serperior* y quien es ella *señala a la Serperior con su pata también*

Krystal: un gusto, mi nombre es Sera Krystal, y ellos son el equipo anti incendios, los traje porque ¡alguien! Dijo que habría un incendio *ve molesta a Diego, quien tenía detrás de el a tres pokes igual de tipo agua*

Diego: te juro que yo también esperaba que fuera algo a incendiarse, pero parece que hoy no tuvieron tanta creatividad esos dos… *se escucha una explosión no muy lejos de ahí, volteando todos a ver hacia el origen exceptuando el Arcanine y el Mightyena, quienes se quedaron observando al suelo, el resto presencio como sobre los arboles una especie de hongo gigante comenzaba a levantarse por los cielos, empezando a caer sobre todos los presentes grandes cantidades de crema batida* y…. ahí está su señal *suspira* vayan a ver que nada se incendie por el amor de arceus –replica un tanto cansado, retirándose todos los pokes de agua en dirección a donde escucharon la explosión- bien, ¿en que estábamos? *le cae una bola de crema batida en la cabeza*…

Kay: estábamos… *se acerca al Arcanine y toma una poca de crema batida de la cabeza del Arcanine, probándola* hummm... está en el punto exacto –dice alegre, tomando otro poco más con el dedo y comiéndola- bien… ya solo falta explicarle al señor Zero todo lo que...

Diego: coronel, kay, por favor –le replica con una ligera sonrisa, llamando la atención del Glaceon- el ''señor'' Zero ha mostrado gran habilidad al momento de pelear, así como también, fue quien lidero la búsqueda y rescate de Tenma… *voltea a ver a la Glaceon, viéndose esta con la cabeza baja y algunos vendajes* _tranquila nena… todo está bien_ –le dice en voz baja, acariciando la cabeza de la Glaceon, esta rápidamente se pega a él y lo abraza- por eso kay, será también uno de los líderes que tenemos, por favor, trátalo como se debe

Kay: si señor –replica un tanto más nervioso, bajando la mirada-

Diamond: felicidades Zero, tu voz ya tiene palabra en los alrededores *ríe un poco*

Zero: mi voz siempre tendrá palabra sin importar como me llamen *suspira molesto* a final de cuentas, soy yo quien los obliga a escucharme *voltea a su izquierda, viendo al Flareon Nod llegar con ellos* ¿no estabas cansado?

Nod: por favor, solo necesitaba descansar un poco –replica indiferente, sentándose al lado de ellos-

Kay: bien, ya que estamos todos….

Nod: Diego… anoche hubo un problema, encontré a Archie bastante lejos y con sangre en el pelaje y su cuerno….

Diego: ¿te hiciste cargo? –le pregunta un tanto preocupado al Flareon, recibiendo una afirmación de su parte- bien... ¿y donde esta?

Nod: creo que muerto –responde sin más, empezando a ver la pulsera en su muñeca- probé uno de los aparatos de Miles, debo admitirlo, me gusta el poder que tienen… -dice alegre, seguido de recibir un fuerte golpe por parte del Glaceon- ¡oye!

Zero: ¡cómo pudiste hacer eso, idiota! –le grita molesto, empezando a gruñirle-

Nod: ¡era él o yo! –le responde igual de molesto, tomando pose defensiva-

Zero: ¡es mi maldito alumno! –Le vuelve a gritar molesto- ¡eres un idiota!... ¡lo dejaste libre! –Vuelve a gritarle desesperado, desconcertando al Flareon- ¡grrr! ¡Todos aquí son una bola de idiotas! –Grita a todos en general, molestándose principalmente kay, Zota y la Zangoose Pearl-

Diego: cálmate Zero… *suspira molesto* ahora, ¿porque dices eso?

Zero: ¡porque de seguro ese estúpido absol está en algún lugar corriendo feliz de la vida!

Nod: tonterías… le cayó un árbol encima, está más muerto y aplastado que aquella estatuilla de hielo que hiciste para eevee después de que Koral se estrellara contra ella…

Zero: *suspira y se lleva una pata a la cara* no me la recuerdes, estuvo llorando varios días por ello

Nod: si, como sea *suspira molesto, calmándose de nuevo* ya relájate, no hay modo de que haya sobrevivido…

Zero: está bien… -responde no muy confiado, sentándose nuevamente-

Kay: *ve a todos los presentes* ¿ya? ¿Fue todo? *nadie dice nada* bien, como les decía…

Flareon: papa… -dice indiferente, saliendo de detrás de kay, notándose bastante cansado- tengo malas noticias… los absol que me mandaste a buscar ayer estaban sin vida cuando llegamos…

Diego: ¡¿quiénes?!

Zero: … *baja las orejas al escuchar eso* ¿recuerdas Diego que ayer hable con Flareon frente a ti? –le pregunta un tanto serio, llamando la atención del Arcanine- lo mande a buscar a los padres de Archie para que los trajera aquí y ellos nos ayudaran a encontrarlo…

Flareon: pero alguien se nos adelantó… y los asesinaron…

Diego: me pregunto quién habrá sido –comenta sarcástico, volteando a ver al Glaceon-

Zero: *suspira molesto* Flareon… vayan tú, Espeon y Umbreon a donde encontraron a Nod anoche, debe haber un árbol caído… si encuentran a Archie ahí, tráiganlo, este vivo o muerto

Flareon: si padre… -responde serio, dándose la vuelta y alejándose-

Zero: bien kay, prosigue –dice más tranquilo, volteando al frente- ¿kay? –Pregunta extrañado, volteando a los lados sin ver al furret-

Gil: bien, supongo que yo seré quien hable *suspira cansado, comenzando a contarles todo a los presentes*

 _De tantas interrupciones desde el día anterior, el furret se había cansado de intentar apoyarlos, retirándose del lugar por su propia cuenta, bastante molesto y hablando consigo mismo, quejándose de todos y todo, sin darse cuenta que uno de sus compañeros le seguía por detrás…_

Kay: _aah_ *suspira molesto* _pero un día… un día de estos si me harán caso…. Y ese día van a saber… ¿Qué van a saber? ¡Gahh!_ ¡No tengo idea! –Dice desesperado al aire, agarrándose la cabeza-

Zota: ¿kay? –le pregunta extrañado, asustando al furret- ¿todo en oren?

Kay: aah… *Se soba al cabeza de nuevo* solo… es un ligero dolor de cabeza…

Zota: ¿las voces otra vez? –le dice un tanto más preocupado, acercándose a él, viendo como el furret se sienta en el suelo- ¿porque no vas con el señor Prower? Seguro el sabrá como ayudarte

Kay: el señor Miles no podrá…. *piensa un momento* ¿porque lo llamas por su apellido? –Le cuestiona extrañado, viendo como el Glaceon se sentaba a su lado-

Zota: me es más fácil recordarlo por Prower… a Tenma se le hace más fácil conocerlo por su otro nombre… no lo sé, me es más difícil de recordar –le replica un tanto nervioso, riendo un poco-

Kay: aja… *gira la cabeza en otra dirección* ¡ya cállate! –Grita nuevamente furioso, seguido de apretarse la cabeza- grrr…. ¡me está volviendo loco esto!

Zota: ¡kay cálmate! *lo empuja un poco, tranquilizándolo* vamos… ven… vamos a la biblioteca, leer algo te ayuda, ¿no? –Le empieza a decir más preocupado, empujándolo un poco-

Kay: si… gracias –dice un tanto más tranquilo, más notándose su respiración aun acelerada- espera, ¿y Tenma?

Zota: se quedara con nuestro maestro, le explicara todo lo que vio, ¡camina! *lo empuja nuevamente, haciendo al furret caminar*

 _La preocupación de Zota por su compañero subía cada día, así como también la migraña que sufría el furret regularmente.  
Mientras tanto, en otro lugar más lejano…_

Ark: ¡gah! *grita adolorido, saliendo de entre las hojas y ramas del árbol caído* estúpido…. Flareon… grrr *forcejea un poco, tratando de desatorarse, hasta salir finalmente de ahí, viéndose su cuerpo cubierto de cortadas y golpes causado por las ramas y espinas del árbol* _me las va a pagar… ese estúpido Flareon… aunque sea lo último que haga…_ -dice para sí aun furioso, dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar cojeando, alejándose del lugar- _necesito…. Encontrar un lugar donde descansar…. Muy lejos… de ellos_ –se dice a si mismo conforme caminaba, perdiéndose entre la maleza-

 _Un enemigo perseverante…_ _por otro lado, el grupo de líderes del legado ya había tomado su decisión, y se encontraban de camino a ver a la nueva prisionera, y al llegar, ver algo que les costaba realmente el poder creer…_

Diego: realmente… no creí que fuera alguien capaz… de hacer esto…. –dice sorprendido, viendo toda el área frente a el cubierta en su totalidad por crema batida, pareciendo como si hubiese caído una fuerte ventisca en esa zona, alcanzando a notarse poco más adelante el agujero donde estaba la houndoom junto a dos muñecos de crema batida, cada uno con sus respectivas piedras y zanahoria a modo de botones y rostro, simulando un muñeco de nieve- Gil… recuérdame JAMÁS volver a darle una misión como está a Maru y a Tyler… -dice entre sorprendido y molesto, asentando el Mightyena con la cabeza-

Zero: hummm… *Se agacha y lame una poca de crema batida* almenos tiene buen sabor… *voltea a los lados, viendo a todo el ''equipo anti incendios'' comiendo crema batida de distintos lugares* bueno, por lo que parece nada se prendió en llamas….

Gil: así parece…. *voltea a los alrededores* pero también Maru y Tyler se dieron a la fuga

Diamond: seguro pensaron que los regañarían… como suelen hacerlo ustedes dos –les replica molesto al Arcanine y al Mightyena mientras ellos avanzaban hacia donde se encontraba la houndoom- deberían darle crédito a ambos de vez en cuando, miren que no hace mucho una de sus bromas revelo a un traidor entre los nuestros…

Diego: si en eso tienes razón…. *se detiene frente a los muñecos de crema batida y los ve* pero enserio… ellos dos están realmente enfermos para hacer cosas como esta… -replica bastante nervioso por los muñecos, seguido de agacharse y ver el agujero, rectificando que la houndoom seguía dentro- bien, almenos ella si esta como lo pensaste Gil….

Gil: ¿Cómo? ¿Destruida moralmente?... ahh no espera... moral no tienen

Diego: en ocasiones me haces pensar que eres demasiado cruel –le replica con una sonrisa volteando a verlo, seguido de acariciarle la cabeza, haciendo molestar al Mightyena- eso me agrada *lo suelta*

Pearl: alguien recuérdeme preguntarle a Maru o Tyler la receta de esta crema batida… les quedo deliciosa… -dice indiferente al resto, probando también con sus garras-

-¡la receta es leche, huevo y mucha pólvora! –Dice una voz por los alrededores, más sin identificarse el origen-

Pearl: aah bueno… *vuelve a probar otro bocado de crema, seguido de detenerse y pensar*….

-le recomiendo no prueben la que esta cercas al agujero… ahí está más concentrada la pólvora… creo…

-Maru… ¡te dije que tu cálculo sobre la cantidad de pólvora estaba mal, Ahora capaz y nos ponen a limpiarla toda!

-mírale el lado positivo… más crema batida para nosotros… y pólvora posiblemente reutilizable –siguen escuchándose sus voces en las cercanías, volteando todos los presentes en todas direcciones buscando su origen-

Diego: ¡Maru!... ¡Tyler!...

Gil: ¡¿dónde están?! -pregunta un tanto preocupado al aire, sin verlos-

-donde tú crees que estamos, papa…. A la izquierda

\- ¿no sería a la derecha? *todos quedan en silencio total* estúpida dislexia….

\- derecha, izquierda…. ¡es igual!

Diego: *suspira molesto, golpeándose la frente* siento como si escuchara sus horrendos chistes dentro de mi cabeza… -comento molesto, acostándose en el suelo-

-¡oye!... mis chistes pueden ser malos…. ¡pero no horrendos!

Gil: *se acerca a Diego* vamos Diego… no desesperes… no eres el único que los escucha… *suspira* yo también los escucho…

Zero: todos los escuchamos… *voltea a los lados nuevamente* ¿pero dónde están?

Diego: si fuera estúpido pensaría que en el muñeco de nieve no estarían… ¡pero yo sé que sí! –golpea uno de los muñecos de nieve, destruyéndolo, sin verse a nadie ahí- ….

Nod: eehh…

Diego: sin comentarios Nod… por favor –replica molesto antes de que dijera algo el Flareon- bien… si no están en los ridículos muñecos de nieve…. ¿Dónde pudieron haberse metido un Mightyena y Growlithe amantes del desorden?

-tal vez en tu cola…

Diego: ¡aah claro! *se encorva un poco para revisar, seguido se sienta de nuevo* ¿¡que!? *voltea a los lados* ¡Maru, Tyler!... ¡¿dónde carajos están?!

-usa tu i-ma-gi-na-cion! *empiezan a escucharse como ambos comienzan a reírse*

Diego: ¡gahh como son idiotas los dos! –Grita furioso, seguido de dar un fuerte zarpazo al otro muñeco de nieve, golpeando en la cabeza al Mightyena Maru, haciéndolo caer al suelo- ¡ahh te encontré! –grita furioso, tomándolo del pelaje y sacudiéndolo-

Maru: ¡gah! *se empieza a poner nervioso al sujetarlo Diego con fuerza* ¡oye tranquilo!... ¡yo solo hice lo que me dijeron!

Diego: ¡nadie te dijo que podías burlarte de mí!

Maru: eeenope... nunca me lo dijeron pero igual lo hice durante años –comenta alegre sonriéndole al Arcanine, haciéndolo enojarse más- eehh… ¡pero tranquilo, solo son bromas! –comienza a decirle más nervioso-

Diego: ¡deja tus bromas y dime dónde está mi hijo!

Maru: por aquí, por haya… ¡en todos lados y en ninguno! *mueve su cola rápido y deja volar una pequeña esfera, explotando en una gran cortina de humo, al acabarse el humo, no se ve al Mightyena*

Gil: *tose un poco por el humo* ok… creo que fue mala idea permitirle juntarse tanto con Miles… *se quita el humo de enfrente* _es… enserio….-_ se dice a si mismo desconcertado, viendo frente al Arcanine la cola del Mightyena salir de entre la crema batida- ¡Maru deja de hacer el idiota! –grita furioso, parándose sobre este y tomando la cola del joven Mightyena, tirando fuerte de esta- ¡whoa! –Grita sorprendido, al levantar la cola con facilidad, viéndose una nota pegada a la cola de felpa que tenía en la pata-

Zero: ¿eehh? *se acerca junto con el resto, comenzando a leer la nota* ''felicidades, usted ha sido exitosamente engañado por Maru, el Mightyena más habilidoso y poderoso de todos los tiempos…''

Gil: ¡habilidosa mi cola! –Grita furioso, azotando la cola falsa en el suelo, explotando esta en humo y lanzando crema batida por la explosión, manchando a todos los presentes-

Zero: … *se quita crema batida de la cara* había una nota al final que decía que no golpearan el señuelo porque explotaba….

Pearl: creo que pudiste haber dicho eso al principio Zero… *empieza a limpiar el huevo con su pelaje*

Diego: algún día Gil... no sé cuándo… no sé cómo… ¡pero voy a colgar el trasero de tu hijo en mi chimenea! *piensa un momento* si…. ¡Y eso significa que voy a mandar construir una chimenea a la mitad de la nada para poder darme el lujo de ello!

Gil: créeme… apenas lo tengas… no lo vas a querer ahí *suspira cansado* bien… dejando de lado tantas idioteces…. Creo que podemos regresar a lo que veníamos… ¿no? *revisa el agujero* ¡eehh Liz!... ¡¿sigues con vida o tu ego ya toco fondo?! *una gran llamarada sale del agujero, obligándolo a retroceder*

Diamond: eso es un si *suspira, seguido se rasca la nuca* bien… me pregunto si alguien podría hacer un simple ataque de aroma para hacer dormir a la houndoom… pero... ¿Quién? –pregunta sarcástico, volteando a ver a la Serperior a su lado y sonriendo-

Krystal: *suspira molesta* por última vez Diamond… yo JAMÁS…. Aprendí somnífero… -le replica molesta-

Diamond: creo que serias la única tipo hierba que conozco que no conoce somnífero…

Diego: bien… cambio de planes *suspira molesto* busquemos a algún tipo hierba y que sepa usar somnífero…. *Se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar*

Krystal: … *suspira y se da la vuelta, alejándose también, mientras el resto se queda a limpiar todo en los alrededores*

Zero: … *sigue a Krystal* oye…. Krystal… -le dice indiferente, llamando su atención-

Krystal: ¿qué quieres Zero?, voy a buscar a un tipo hierba para Diego… -replica molesta sin dejar de avanzar-

Zero: yo sé dónde encontrar a uno… -le replica seguro, adelantándose a ella, empezando la Serperior a seguirlo-

 _Una trampa y lección muy bien planeados…_

 _El Glaceon llevo a base de un engaño continuo y una mentira a la Serperior lejos del área del legado arca, donde pudo estar con ella tranquilamente.  
Mientras ellos se alejaban por un motivo, los tres hermanos, Flareon, Espeon y Umbreon continuaban de camino al lugar donde se habían encontrado con el entrenador Nod.  
Por otro lado…_

Koral: … *suspira molesta recostada en un claro del bosque, en una zona muy alejada de todo* _ese lugar… ¿que habrá ahí?... la luz de la maquina no logra sobrepasar ese límite…. Y lo deja claro… pero... –_ se continuaba cuestionando a sí misma la dragona, observando unos extraños arboles de frutos negros similares a manzanas, observando al fondo de ellos como de pronto la luz simplemente desaparecía- un mundo de oscuridad total… dos años sabiendo de el… pero… ¿que habrá ahí exactamente? _*_ se pone de pie y camina a los árboles, tocando uno de ellos* ¿huh? Esta… ¿seco? *intenta clavar su garra en la corteza de este, sin conseguirlo* _es duro… mucho…_ *observa los frutos negros, retrocediendo un poco* ¿Qué clase de árbol será este?

-uno que no vale la pena investigar Koral… -dice una voz conocida para la dragona detrás de ella, llamando su atención y haciéndola voltear- hola… ¿hoy si recuerdas mi nombre? –Le responde tranquilo el zorro de dos colas, llevando puesta su bata de laboratorio-

Koral: usted sabe que lo último que quiero es recordar cosas… señor….

Miles: Miles, Koral… está bien que no lo recuerdes, no me molesta… *se para junto a ella* pero ante otros, me gustaría que seas un poco más tranquila al hablarme, por favor… mira que el otro día me dejaste ver muy mal al gritarme frente a todos en mi casa…

Koral: estaba desesperada y usted no estaba ayudando… *voltea nuevamente a ver los arboles* si dejara de hacer rodeos… yo le hablaría mejor…

Miles: la cosa es que yo no puedo hablar de muchas cosas frente a otros, te pediría lo recordaras, pero sé que lo olvidaras apenas me dé la vuelta para irme…

Koral: gracias por entenderlo *ríe un poco* dígame… ¿por qué dice que no valen la pena investigar estos árboles? *señala una de las manzanas negras* ese no es un color natural de manzana…

Miles: es porque no es una manzana natural Koral… es artificial… tan igual y tan diferente a este bosque… *suspira* hay una pregunta corriendo por tu mente Koral… hazla de una vez, por favor…

Koral: *suspira y mira el suelo* eres demasiado listo… ¿resulta que puedes leer la mente? *ríe un poco junto con el zorro* bueno… si la hay… me gustaría saber, que hay al otro lado de estos árboles…

Miles: al otro lado… nada más haya que oscuridad y muerte… *suspira ya bastante más serio* con muchos esfuerzos Koral, conseguí purgar esta zona de la oscuridad… pequeña, en comparación del tamaño de este gran mundo…

Koral: ¿Por qué intenta limpiar este mundo de la oscuridad?... ¿y porque lo busco? –Continuaba preguntando extrañada, sentándose a su lado-

Miles: *suspira* en la tierra… hay humanos que simplemente no lo valen… humanos que matan por dinero, humanos que matan otras criaturas… incluso humanos que matan otros humanos… por desgracia… los que más abundan, son los que matan por dinero… ya sea destruir un bosque entero para sus planes de lucro… o llegar a extinguir toda una especie por su piel…. *suspira de nuevo* yo no quiero que eso les pase a todas las criaturas, como tú o los pokes que aquí viven… que empiecen a ser cazados por sus pieles, y terminen extinguiéndose….

Koral: ¿esto es una manera de mantenernos a salvo?, ¿alejándonos del mundo del que pertenecemos y exiliarnos a otro distinto?

Miles: no los estoy exiliando… mantengo a los más que puedo lejos de aquellos humanos que no lo valen… para que así puedan rehacer sus vidas y renacer sus especies… como tú, que eres la última de los tuyos… quizá, puedas conseguirte un dragón por los alrededores, y hacer crecer tu sangre nuevamente…. –le dice a la dragona, empujándola un poco del hombro, haciéndola reír- si todo sale bien… todos ustedes podrán regresar a la tierra, cuando los humanos aprendan el valor real de ustedes cuando viven… y dejen de fijarse en el valor monetario de su piel y pelaje… mientras tanto… necesito purgar este mundo… para que ustedes sean libres de expandirse por todo el…

Koral: buscas evitar la extinción de los pokemon y varias razas de dragones… ¿pero sin importarte el generar un genocidio aquí?

Miles: si me importa esa decisión Koral… pero depende de ustedes si ese genocidio empieza o no... Ya que todo está listo para purgar este mundo y llenarlo de luz, fertilizarlo y hacerlo progresar… *voltea a verla, volteando la dragona también a verlo* pero no confirmare esa orden, hasta ver si ellos son peligros…

Koral: ¿cómo lo sabrás?

Miles: *suspira y voltea al frente de nuevo* cada que el núcleo de mi computadora tiene un problema de energía y el sol se oscurece para ustedes… mis escáneres detectan filtraciones, sombras que corren entre este lado de esos árboles y aquel… eso me dice que quieren meterse desde afuera a aquí donde ustedes viven… pero las lecturas desaparecen en cuanto la energía se vuelve estable, más sin yo poder saber si esas sombras se quedaron dentro o fuera de este bosque…

Koral: en otras palabras… no sabes si quieren apoyarnos o invadirnos…

Miles: para serte franco… con los antecedentes que tengo sobre este bosque, de los animales que envié y ''desaparecieron'', creo más que planean invadir este lugar y volverlo a sumir en la oscuridad… *se da la vuelta* por eso hago todo lo posible porque el escudo que los protege no caiga… temo que les pase lo mismo a ustedes… -dice un tanto más desanimado, haciendo a la dragona bajar la vista nuevamente- seguiré investigando todo esto Koral, mientras…. Te voy a encargar especialmente a ti que vigiles esta área….

Koral: ¡pero mi área es el centro del bosque! –replica preocupada, volteándose a verlo-

Miles: ya no, Koral… tu eres la única lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejar alguna de esas cosas si llega a meterse, en ti dejo la responsabilidad de mantenerlos lejos…

Koral: ¡pero Miles!... no… ¡mis alumnos! ¡Ellos aún están a mi cargo!

Miles: *suspira* ya no Koral… hablare con Diego sobre ello *empieza a caminar* realmente necesitare que te hagas cargo de esta zona… y si vez a Ahamkara, dile que ella se encargara de revisar el extremo norte –le empieza a decir más indiferente, seguido de detenerse- y Koral… por favor, por el bien de todos… no me falles…

Koral: … *baja la mirada nuevamente* sí, señor… -replica triste, volviéndose a sentar volteando hacia los árboles, levantando sus rodillas y abrazándolas, ocultando su cara con sus brazos-

 _Así finalizo una conversación entre el zorro y la dragona, cambiando definitivamente la misión de ella.  
seguido de esa conversación, el zorro se dirigió de regreso a buscar a Diego, informándole lo que había hecho con Koral, dejando sin un centinela los cielos de la base central, más a ello, el Arcanine no le presto tanta atención, al tener su mente ocupada con otro problema…_

Diego: ¡¿cómo que aún no aparecen ni Zero ni Krystal?! –grita furioso a Diamond y Gil frente a el-

Gil: ¿qué quieres que te diga? Su esposa está muerta y lleva años sin pareja, no me extraña –responde indiferente-

Diego: más que eso Gil… yo pienso que aún deben estar buscando a alguien que conozca somnífero… pero no lo buscan para traerlo… -replica sin voltearlos a ver, observando el cielo y callándose regularmente para pensar-

Diego: ¿qué tienes en mente, Diamond?

Diamond: quizá Zero… está buscando a alguien que le enseñe somnífero a Krystal… -dice un aun sin parar de pensar- si tomamos en cuenta, claro, el hecho de que parece que le gusta enseñar *rie un poco* un día deberían de ver a Slim, no para de entrenar incluso aunque Zero no este… de hecho…

Diego: ¡bien ya entendimos Diamond! *suspira molesto* pues vayan y encuentren a ambos… que estén los dos fuera me hace empezar a desconfiar –les replica a ambos molesto, retirándose tanto Mightyena como Zangoose- grrr *suspira cansado, seguido de tirarse al suelo* _tal vez sea mi amigo… pero ese Glaceon no para de sacarme canas…_ -piensa molesto para sí mismo, empezando a relajarse-

 _Por otro lado…_

Zero: *jadea cansado* bien… dime… estas lista… para admitirlo –dice con cierto orgullo a la Serperior, quien se encontraba agotada no muy lejos de el-

Krystal: esta… bien… lo admito *jadea cansada también* si eres fuerte… Zero… grrr *se intenta levantar nuevamente* pero… es ridículo, que tú me enseñes a mi… movimientos –le replica molesta, consiguiendo levantarse de nuevo-

Zero: *ríe un poco* dime…. ¿Quién crees que le enseño todos sus movimientos a mis hijos? –Le vuelve a decir orgulloso, sonriéndole, dejando en silencio a la Serperior por algunos minutos, pensando-

 _La oferta era increíble, un Glaceon se ofrecía de instructor para una Serperior para enseñarle el movimiento de somnífero, algo imposible de aprender en el caso de los tipo hielo, más la pelea que habrían librado ambos ese día, hizo a la Serperior dudar de lo que ella conocía, hasta que finalmente, con la mirada baja y el orgullo aun lado, la Serperior se encamino hasta el Glaceon, deteniéndose frente a él, seguido de inclinarse un poco hasta quedar a la misma altura ambos, y con voz calmada y sincera le dijo…_

Krystal: enséñeme, maestro…

Zero: *suspira* muy linda *la empuja de la cabeza hacia un lado* pero no soy tu maestro… solo te enseñare algo básico en tu especie… -le responde seguro de sí, seguido de ambos empezar a caminar-

 _No es un secreto lo que hace Zero, más tampoco es algo que todos conozcan…._


	15. El misterio de la frontera

_***Capitulo 15: El misterio de la frontera**_

Flareon: ¡al fin llegamos! –Dice alegre el Flareon, llegando él y sus dos hermanos a la zona dónde habían encontrado a uno de los instructores- bueno, debemos encontrar el cuerpo de Archie, debe de estar por aquí en algún lado *empieza a buscar*

Espeon: ese idiota… -responde molesto, empezando a buscar cercas del árbol- espero encontrar su maldito cuerpo para poderlo despedazar yo… -sigue diciendo a un furioso en voz alta-

Umbreon: eehh… Flareon… -le replica a su otro hermano, llamando su atención, sin dejar de ver a Espeon- te juro que en la familia, creía que yo era el que debía tener malos pensamientos por ser un Umbreon… ¡pero creo que Espeon está peor que yo! *empiezan a reírse un poco*

Espeon: ¡ultimadamente no te importa Umbreon! –le grita molesto, callando a ambos- ese estúpido Absol nos atacó eh insulto a nuestra familia, así como también nos llevó a una trampa y asesino a sus padres ¡es justicia!

Flareon: sea justicia, sea venganza, seas tú colgado de cabeza… ¡no me importa! –le replica molesto a su hermano, callándolo- papa nos dio la misión de venir a buscar su cadáver o bien a Archie en su lecho de muerte y llevarlo de regreso al legado arca… si alguien va a hacerlo pedazos será Diego, a final de cuentas, fue a él a quien Archie apuñalo por la espalda… *piensa un momento* retóricamente hablando….

Espeon: no me importa –le vuelve a replicar molesto, seguido de buscar entrar bajo las ramas de los arboles- nadie insulta a nuestra familia frente a mi… él va a pagar por ello _¿huh?_ –Exclama extrañado, alcanzando a ver pequeñas manchas de sangre en algunas ramas- bien… parece ser que Archie está herido, más no está aquí….

Flareon: ¿a qué te refieres cola parlante? -le dice indiferente, parándose detrás del Espeon, viéndose solo su flanco fuera del árbol y algo levantado- y no me veas así por favor… *lo empuja un poco hacia a un lado*

Espeon: *se hace a un lado por el empujón, seguido saca la cabeza* debajo del árbol hay algunas gotas de sangre, quizá tenga raspones y cortadas causadas por las ramas o por los golpes… más él no está aquí ya, se fue…

Flareon: entonces sigue vivo y se fue…. *suspira y voltea a los lados* ¿a dónde se habrá ido?

Umbreon: ¡creo que tengo algo! –les grita a sus hermanos llamando la atención de ambos, corriendo rápido los dos y rodeando el árbol caído para llegar con Umbreon- aquí hay un rastro de sangre, quizá lo podamos seguir hasta encontrarlo…

Flareon: *suspira* primero… ¿Espeon, que fue lo que dijo Archie de nuestra familia?

Espeon: que le dábamos lastima… nos golpeó a vaporeon y a mí, dijo que Diego era un idiota…

Flareon: ok, reafirmare mi pregunta… *suspira molesto* dime algo que me importe….

Espeon: dijo que eras un idiota y que debías ''moverlas y respetarlo''

Flareon: bien, cambio de planes… *suspira de nuevo y se da la vuelta* vuelvan a casa e infórmenle a Diego sobre lo que descubrimos, díganle que Archie está vivo y que estaré buscándolo…

Umbreon: ¿ahora te vas a creer el valiente? Ya viste que incluso un entrenador le costó trabajo derrotarlo….

Flareon: esa es la diferencia Umbreon… fue un entrenador contra un alumno de nuestro padre… yo tuve dos entrenadores, a mi padre y a Koral… -les dice orgulloso, empezando a caminar- iré a buscarlo, si llego a tener problemas lanzare una bola de fuego al aire, para que estén atentos… -les replica a ambos conforme se aleja, obedeciendo sus hermanos y regresando a casa a paso ligero- _muy bien Archie… quisiste meterte con mi familia y conmigo… *_ suspira un momento, seguido de dar una sonrisa confiada y agacharse un poco, encendiendo una llama alrededor de cada una de sus patas* _es hora de que des la cara…._ -piensa igual de orgulloso, empezando a correr a gran velocidad siguiendo el rastro de sangre-

 _El rastro no estaba tan fresco ya, encontrándose casi seco, más aun así, notándose que el Absol ya había llevado su caminar por bastante tiempo, tardando horas el Flareon corriendo esperando encontrarlo.  
mientras el corría a gran velocidad en la búsqueda del Absol, sus hermanos iniciaron una carrera entre ambos para llegar a su hogar lo más pronto posible, para así, al llegar, dirigirse con Diego sin perder tiempo, encontrándolo en el área dónde se encontraba la Houndoom, viéndose todos reunidos exceptuando a su padre._

Espeon: ¡señor Diego! –Dice un tanto cansado, corriendo hasta detenerse frente a él, jadeando cansado-

Diego: ¿huh? *los ve*tranquilos... respiren… -les dice un tanto burlón, deteniéndose luego el Umbreon a su lado y sentándose también, respirando agitados- ¿y bien? ¿Encontraron algo?

Espeon: si… ¡gah! *Da un suspiro fuerte, seguido de toser un poco para afinarse la garganta* se, señor… llegamos a dónde encontramos al señor Nod anoche, y revisamos toda el área… no hay rastro de Archie…

Nod: ¡¿qué?! –grita confundido y molesto, jalando de la cola al Espeon hasta tirarlo, seguido de darle la vuelta con fuerza para verlo de frente- ¡¿de qué demonios estás hablando?!

Espeon: aah…. ¡aah! *empieza a balbucear nervioso por la reacción de su instructor, retrocediendo un poco a cómo puede*

Nod: ¡habla!

Diego: ¡Nod! –le grita molesto, callándose el Flareon- cálmate… *se acerca al Espeon y lo ayuda a levantarse* dime… dónde está tu hermano Flareon, según recuerdo él iba con ustedes dos…

Espeon: si, pero… también encontramos un rastro de sangre, Flareon se fue a seguirlo…

Nod: ¡grrr ese idiota! –Dice molesto, dándose la vuelta y empezando a correr en la dirección que llegaron los hermanos-

Diego: ¡Nod vuelve aquí! –Le grita molesto, sin conseguir detener al Flareon- ¡Gil, ve a buscar a los elite, envíalos a buscar a Nod, Flareon y Archie!

Gil: ¡a la orden! –responde firme, seguido de empezar a olfatear en búsqueda del equipo mencionado, poco después empieza a correr para buscarlos-

Pearl: *suspira un tanto cansada, en su cuerpo pequeño y recargada en el huevo, apoyando su barbilla en su mano* ¿nunca podremos concluir estas reuniones verdad?

Diego: sabes que ocurren cosas Pearl, y hay que trabajarlas lo más pronto posible… *suspira molesto, seguido de voltear hacia unos arbustos al escuchar que empezaban a moverse, viendo salir de ahí al Glaceon, seguido por la Serperior* miren nada más quienes decidieron aparecer… -replica molesto mientras ambos se detenían frente a el- ¿se divirtieron?

Krystal: si… bastante –le replica molesta, dándose un poco la vuelta, dejándole ver a Diego algunos moretones en su cuerpo- debo decírtelo Diego… yo admito mi derrota… -le comienza a decir un poco más desalentada, seguido de acercarse al agujero y rodearlo con su cuerpo, empezando a dejar caer en él un polvo verde muy fino dentro- también admito… que Zero si debería ser considerado líder, Diego… -le vuelve a decir tranquila sin voltearlo a ver, solo observando como la Houndoom en el fondo caía al suelo inconsciente, sorprendiendo a tanto Espeon como a Umbreon-

Diego: ¿a qué te refieres? -replica extrañado y sorprendido a la vez, al ver por primera vez a su compañera usar su movimiento de somnífero- como… más bien… ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? –le replica igual de sorprendido, acercándose a ella-

Krystal: me refiero a que debería tener ya su escuadra fija, que ya no tengas que asignarle quien y quien lo acompañara…. Y que él tenga el liderazgo…

Diego: *ve al Glaceon* parece que tienes toque con las mujeres, Zero…

Zero: más que el toque… *suspira* se lo que necesitan exactamente… -replica indiferente, seguido de caminar hacia la Serperior- y una cosa Krystal –le dice tranquilo, llamando su atención- yo no quiero una escuadra… prefiero que me cambien a mi equipo constantemente, así puedo ver en que fallan y en que hacen bien las cosas… -le responde un tanto más molesto, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia sus hijos-

Diego: *se acerca con la Serperior, revisando sus golpes* ¿una fiera para la hora feliz? –Le replica indiferente, haciendo sonrojar a la Serperior-

Krystal: ¡¿pero qué demonios estas entendiéndonos Diego?! –Grita molesta, llamando la atención del resto que quedaba en las cercanías, seguido de empezar a golpear al Arcanine con la mayor parte de su cuerpo contra el suelo en la herida que tenía- ¡eres un sucio cochino que solo piensa en perversión!... ¡maldito pervertido sucio! –Sigue gritando desesperada y muy sonrojada, sin dejar de atacar al Arcanine-

Diego: ¡pues es lo que ustedes me dan a entender! ¡Whoa! –grita un tanto aterrado, al agarrarlo la Serperior de una pata con su cola y moverse rápido en círculos, arrastrando al Arcanine por los alrededores-

Krystal: ¡estábamos peleando solamente y me estaba entrenando para poder utilizar somnífero! –sentencia furiosa, seguido de lanzar al Arcanine en el agujero con fuerza, cayendo este de golpe cercas de la Houndoom- …. *levanta la mirada un tanto nerviosa, viéndose muy sonrojada y observando como todos la observan* eehh… *tose un poco, cubriendo su boca con la punta de la cola* yo…. Eehh… tengo cosas que hacer *se da la vuelta y se aleja, intentando ocultarse a cómo puede*

Diamond: … *sin decir nada, voltea de nuevo al agujero viendo la pata del Arcanine sujetándose de la orilla* fuiste rápido… -dice tranquilo, acercándose a la orilla y extendiendo uno de sus brazos, cayendo en su mano el cuerpo de la Houndoom dormida, seguido de subirse la otra pata del Arcanine y este salir escalando de ahí* …

Diego: bien, el plan no salió del todo bien… *se dobla un poco de la espalda, tronándose un par de huesos* ¡gah! Grrr…. *suspira cansado* bueno, almenos ya sacamos a la Houndoom…

Umbreon: ¿qué harán con ella? -curioso, acercándose a ellos, viendo curioso a la Houndoom-

Diamond: bueno, la llevaremos al área norte, dónde los dragones…

Umbreon: ¿dónde los dragones? ¿Y para qué?

Pearl: ahí es menos peligrosa, estará superada en número y vigilada casi las veinticuatro horas, algún dragón que tenga buen sentido del oído la vigilara cuando necesite hacer cosas personales…

Umbreon: aah… ¡whoa! –grita sorprendido y asustado, a todos ver como rápidamente la Houndoom se levanta y salta de los brazos del gran Zangoose, cayendo sobre el Umbreon y arrastrándolo varios metros lejos rápidamente, sujetándolo con fuerza contra el suelo- ¡suéltame!

Liz: ¡tú eres mi maldito boleto de salida! –le grita furiosa, sujetándolo del cuello y apretándolo, seguido volteando a ver a los demás- atrévanse a moverse alguno de ustedes... ¡y juro por Arceus que lo voy a volver cenizas!

Diego: ¡para ya está idiotez Liz, estas en desventaja! –le replica preocupado, poniéndose todos en pose defensiva frente a ella-

Liz: ¡tú para tus idioteces, estúpido Arcanine! –Le vuelve a grita agresiva, seguido de empezar a ver sun ligero resplandor debajo de ella- ¿huh? –exclama extrañada, seguido de bajar su mirada, viendo en el hocico del Umbreon un fuerte brillo morado, seguido de abrirlo y lanzarle al rostro una bola sombra, generando una fuerte explosión-

 _La potencia del impacto genero un fuerte estallido en la Houndoom, arrojándola con fuerza hacia atrás así como también levantar una cortina de polvo ocultando un poco la vista del resto, debido a ello, Espeon intento correr para apoyar a su hermano, más siendo rápidamente por alguien a sus espaldas…_

Espeon: ¡pero…!

Pearl: ten algo de honor Espeon… -le dice seria, sujetando al joven Espeon de la cola, encontrándose el Zangoose y el Arcanine observando simplemente, manteniéndose sentados en sus lugares- no caigas ni dejes caer a tu hermano tan bajo como ellos… -le vuelve a decir más molesta al notar que el Espeon no se calmaba, comenzando poco a poco este a calmarse hasta sentarse tras ver a su padre también tranquilo observando-

 _El polvo se desvaneció totalmente, dejando ver a la Houndoom apenas poniéndose de pie algo atarantada por el impacto, teniendo en el cuerpo apenas ligeros golpes, más sin haber rastro alguno del Umbreon.  
desconcertados, todos comenzaron a buscar en los alrededores algún rastro del Umbreon, más su vista fijaron rápidamente contra la Houndoom, al ver como detrás de ella se extendía una gran sombra en el suelo, seguido que de ella saliera saltando el Umbreon con sus brazos extendidos al lado derecho de su cuerpo, cargando una bola sombra poco más grande en sus palmas, acto seguido sujetar la bola sombra con solo su pata derecha, golpeando a la Houndoom con fuerza con esa bola, generando otra fuerte explosión y lanzando con violencia a la Houndoom varios metros hacia un lado, terminando ella por apoyar sus patas e impulsarse al aire, poniéndose de pie, seguido de girar rápido contra el Umbreon, el cual con claridad pudo ver como se hundía en el suelo, desapareciendo en otra sombra._

 _Confundida por lo que miraba, la Houndoom comenzó a retroceder nerviosa, volteando en todas direcciones esperando que apareciera el Umbreon, en su lugar, debajo de ella se creó otra sombra, el tono oscuro de está era inigualable, era brillante, como si estuviera viendo el espacio bajo sus patas, comenzando a hundirse en aquella sombra como si se tratara de arenas movedizas, sintiendo como una sustancia viscosa la estaba sujetando._

 _Los presentes miraron con cierta desconfianza aquella sustancia, viéndose como está subía por sus patas para agarrarla más firmemente, poco después una sombra salto sobre ella y abrió un agujero en el aire, saliendo de ahí el Umbreon con cuatro bolas sombras, una en cada pata, seguido de girar rápido en el aire antes de caer, impactando las cuatro bola sombras directo contra el cuerpo de la Houndoom, haciéndola volar con fuerza por los aires, arrastrándose violentamente por el suelo, hasta terminar estrellándose contra un árbol, quedando inconsciente nuevamente._

 _Con cierto asombro, todos voltearon a ver al Umbreon, quien se quedó simplemente parado en dónde había hecho su último ataque, respirando agitado y notándose sus aros brillando un poco más de lo habitual, poco después, empezó el a sentir la mirada de todos sobre si, saliendo de su mente y reaccionando a ellos…_

Umbreon: …. *se pone nervioso al ver que todos le observan* eehh... ¡aah!.. ¡Auxilio! –empieza a gritar, fingiendo dolor y tirándose al suelo- me estaba ahorcando

Espeon: ¡ya deja de presumir Umbreon! –Le replica molesto, seguido de correr a dónde él y detenerse a su lado- idiota… ¡me asustaste!

Umbreon: ¡bah como te quejas! –le replica molesto, seguido de dejar de fingir y ponerse de pie- sabes bien que mientras yo pueda tocar el suelo ¡nada! Puede detenerme…

Espeon: ¡esto no es un entrenamiento Umbreon!... ¡ella te pudo haber matado!

Umbreon: relájate *suspira molesto* mírale el lado positivo… el entrenamiento de papa combinado con el del señor Gil me vino bien *señala a la Houndoom inconsciente* y ella está más dormida que hace un momento y posiblemente con el cerebro al revés… no lo sé y no me importa

Diego: *Se acerca a ellos* debo admitirlo… cuando su padre me dijo que era más conveniente tenerlos aquí… no creí que realmente hablaría enserio… -dice con cierto asombro, acercándose también los dos Zangoose, poco después llegando el Mightyena Gil- felicidades Umbreon…

Zero: cuanta fe en mi… -replica molesto-

Umbreon: no me felicite –le responde molesto, volteando a otro lado, desconcertando al Arcanine- solo hago lo que me dijo mi padre, ayudarlo… nada más *suspira molesto* dígame, ¿va a darme una misión con mi equipo o mejor regreso a buscar a mi hermano Flareon?

Diego: eehh detente un momento… tuviste una victoria pero no creas que ganaste todo… *suspira molesto, caminando hacia la Houndoom* tengo una misión para los dos… van a acompañar a Diamond a dejar a está Houndoom dónde los dragones…

Espeon: ¿por qué no la lleva Koral? –pregunta un tanto curioso-

Diego: Koral, por desgracia, ya no volara por los alrededores, y no tengo como comunicarme con ella más que correr hasta encontrarla… y a ella le gusta perderse todo el tiempo…. Así que… Diamond llevara a pie a está Houndoom, son como tres o cuatro días de camino constante… así que, tómenlo como un viaje si gustan *ríe un poco*

Zero: no me gusta a dónde está yendo esto Diego… -le replica molesto, llamando la atención de todos- te dije que no quiero a mis hijos lejos…

Espeon: tranquilo padre, mientras nos diga como la controlaremos… porque no vamos a pelear con ella cada que despierte…. –dice a un desconfiado, viendo a la Houndoom-

Diego: se le pondrá un collar que le impedirá el acumular energía, le dará una fuerte descarga cada que intente hacerlo… también tendrá varias cadenas, para que puedan sujetarla entre todos y así puedan mantener un paso firme…

Zero: ¿solo irán ellos tres?

Diego: Krystal ira con ustedes… será una chica, pero igual de los miembros más fuertes, en caso de tener una gran resistencia, ella puede estrangular muy bien *ríe un poco* y pueden llevar a alguien cada uno… solo díganme al final quienes irán para ponerle las cadenas al collar…

Gil: *ríe un poco, acercándose a ellos* veo que no te importa hacer añicos su ego… sino que también quieres humillarlos, ¿verdad? –Le dice un tanto alegre, borrándose la sonrisa del Arcanine, bajando este la mirada- _¿huh? ¿_ Diego?

Diego: a ellos no les importo el destruir el bosque dónde vivimos… sino que me quitaron a mi pareja y a mi hija Gil… *suspira molesto, seguido de voltearlo a ver* si por mi fuera, yo los haría pedazos con mis propias garras a cada uno de ellos… -le empieza a decir con una voz más fría y agresiva, seguido de volver a suspirar- pero ese no es nuestro objetivo aquí… sino el mantener este bosque vivo, y a todos en el… -sentencia firme, dándose la vuelta y alejándose-

Gil: …

Zero: bien hecho Gil, hiciste enojar al enojón…

Gil: bah, me lo debía desde ayer –replica indiferente, seguido de caminar a los hermanos- su hermano Flareon no va a tener problemas, el equipo de elite ya está en camino hacia dónde está el…

Espeon: ¿qué es el equipo de elite?

Diamond: *ríe un poco* te lo pongo así, Gil, Nod y yo solíamos ser el equipo de elite… Pearl, Krystal y bueno… eehh *baja las orejas, empezando a notarse un poco más desanimado*

Pearl: la…. Pareja de Diego… Jade… éramos otro escuadrón de elite, especializado en misiones nocturnas… ellos *señala a su pareja* eran, el equipo de elite, especializados en el ataque…

Gil: son equipos con un entrenamiento superior y más agresivo…

Espeon: ¿y quién es el equipo de elite al que enviaron?

Gil: el único que es mixto… *Ríe un poco* tu tranquilo, nosotros nerviosos….

Zero: tengo un pésimo presentimiento sobre esto… -replica molesto, llevándose una pata a la cara-

 _El Glaceon está vez se equivocaba, el equipo perfecto para esa misión estaba en camino, el único problema, era uno de los integrantes.  
Mientras tanto, en el extremo oeste del bosque…_

Koral: *suspira molesta, recostada en la hierba viendo el cielo* _quizá estar aquí no sea tan malo… digo, todo está más tranquilo y no tengo que escuchar a nadie quejarse…_ *sonríe alegre, seguido da un suspiro y deja de sonreír* aun así, extrañare a la eevee…. Y a Flareon… y… ¿huh? *se levanta rápido al escuchar algo, volteando hacia su derecha, alcanzando a ver a la distancia al Absol corriendo en dirección de los árboles que ella debía proteger* ¡hay no! –grita preocupada, seguido de levantarse rápidamente y sacar sus alas, volando rápidamente hacia el- ¡detente!

 _La dragona voló rápido para intentar alcanzar al Absol, el cual, al escuchar sus gritos, corrió más a prisa, moviéndose un poco hacia a un lado para que no lo alcanzara, consiguiendo llegar a los árboles, saltando sobre las ramas de estos.  
La dragona comenzaba a desesperarse conforme miraba como el Absol comenzaba a saltar sobre las ramas, brincando por encima de la copa de los árboles, acercándose más a la oscuridad cercana a él, más al parecer, al Absol le importaba poco._

 _Conforme el Absol saltaba para alejarse de la dragona, un extraño manto negro empezaba a elevarse a unos metros de él, más adentro de dónde estaban los arboles por dónde saltaba, comenzando a preocuparse la dragona por lo que miraba, apresurando su paso para alcanzarlo, más finalmente, presenciando como una extraña sustancia negra se extendió hacia el Absol, tomándolo de la cintura_

Koral: ¡no! –Grita aterrada, volando hacia el Absol a toda prisa-

Ark: ¡suéltame! –grita furioso, intentando liberarse, viéndose como más oscuridad se acercaba a él, viéndose como si fueran los tentáculos de un pulpo, más alcanzando a notar como algunas manos parecidas a humanos salían de la misma oscuridad, tratando de sujetarlo- ¡que me suelten! –vuelve a gritar furioso, seguido de girar el cuerpo lo más que puede, cortando algo de oscuridad con su cuerno- ¡ayuda!

Koral: ¡ya voy! *llega con él, tomando la pata del Absol con sus garras y tirando fuerte de el* ¡resiste!

Ark: ¡gah! *empieza a moverse más desesperado, sintiendo como más de esa misma sustancia sujetaba más fuerte su cuerpo, extendiéndose una de las manos por su lado intentando tomar la mano de la dragona* ¡grrr! *muerde esa mano, derritiéndose está como si fuera un líquido muy espeso, quedándole en el hocico* ¡gah!

Koral: ¡tenías que ser estúpido! –Grita furiosa, quitándose de encima también algunos de los tentáculos que intentaban tomarla- ¡suéltame! –vuelve a gritar furiosa, soltando al Absol para liberarse ella-

Ark: ¡ahh!

 _Aquello que los intentaba capturar era fuerte, el Absol poco a poco fue cubierto con esa sustancia negra, arrastrándolo a la oscuridad que acechaba en los extremos del bosque, por otro lado, la dragona todavía oponía resistencia, desesperándose y lanzando una fuerte llamarada, liberándose finalmente y retrocediendo rápido, solo escuchando los gritos del Absol al otro lado, observando como la oscuridad crecía, como si fuera un muro alto, creciendo hacia lo alto y lo ancho, más sin acercarse más hacia dónde la dragona estaba._

 _Con temor, Koral descendió y observo a la oscuridad crecer, viendo como como en la distancia desaparecía aquel muro, más sin ver lo que otros podían presenciar.  
En el extremo norte del bosque, la dragona Ahamkara pudo presenciar junto a otros dragones como la oscuridad se acercaba a dónde ellos, rodeando hasta cierta altura y girar, quedando el gran muro de oscuridad pasando unos árboles que se encontraban pocos metros después del lago de la cenizas, y pudiendo ver como los arboles esos comenzaban a tornarse grises y cercase rápidamente, para finalmente, dejar crecer unos frutos negros que colgaban de sus ramas._

 _Ellos no eran los únicos, los Mightyenas, en el lado este del bosque pudieron presenciar la misma escena, ver como la oscuridad crecía detrás de ellos, secando una gran cantidad de árboles y creciéndoles a estos los mismos frutos negros, alejándose nuevamente.  
Al mismo tiempo, los Houndooms presenciaron el mismo acto a sus espaldas, más ellos notaron algo distinto: entre los arboles secos y la oscuridad, un pequeño se podía notar vagamente iluminado, más sin conseguir verse que había detrás._

 _Los que presenciaron la escena comenzaban a entrar en pánico rápidamente, no sabían que era lo que estaba pasando, más solo uno decidió actuar rápidamente, la dragona Koral olvido completamente la misión que le habían dado, y voló tan rápido como pudo hasta poder llegar a aquella puerta que conectaba con el mundo dónde el zorro Miles y los humanos Vivian, y que le servía a él para entrar al bosque, así como también, la misma puerta que Diego, Tyler y Maru utilizaban para ir a visitar a ese mismo zorro.  
Las respuestas eran necesarias_

 _Mientras todos ellos presenciaban el alzamiento de ese muro, muy pocos eran capaces de ver como sobre este se alcanzaban a ver algunas cosas moviéndose, más sin poder distinguir de que se trataba.  
Mientras tanto…_

Ark: … *inconsciente, flotando en el abismo*

-heh, oye holgazán…. –replicaba una voz en la oscuridad, pudiéndose escuchar un fuerte eco-

Ark: ¿ _huh?_ -exclamo con cierto cansancio el Absol, entreabriendo los ojos un poco- todo…. está oscuro… -decía cansado, girando un poco y sintiendo algo firme debajo de el- _¿suelo?_ *con pocas energías se dio la vuelta, consiguiendo ponerse de pie sobre una sustancia firme, más consiguiendo sentir como se movía, como si fuera agua* donde… ¿Dónde estoy? –preguntaba al aire extrañado, abriendo los ojos completamente- _sigo sin ver nada… pero… tengo los ojos abiertos… *_ se talla uno de sus ojos con su pata* ¿me habré quedado ciego?

-no lo creo… -repite de nuevo aquella voz-

Ark: ¡whoa! –Grita aterrado, saltando hacia atrás- ¡¿quién está ahí?!

-tranquilo, solo soy tu…

Ark: ¿y-yo? *nervioso empieza a buscar en los alrededores, retrocediendo un poco* ¡¿dónde estás?!... ¡muéstrate!

-mira aquí abajo…. –replica aquella voz, seguido del Absol voltear al suelo y ver su reflejo en aquella sustancia negra-

Ark: ¿mi… reflejo? *sacude la cabeza, seguido se la sujeta con una pata* debo estar imaginando cosas…

-no es tu imaginación… -le afirmo de nuevo aquella voz, seguido de su reflejo tomar una postura distinta al Absol, dándole una ligera sonrisa maliciosa-

Ark: ¡whoa! *salta hacia atrás, empezando a observar como su reflejo se mantenía proyectando dónde estaba parado previamente* ¡¿qué está pasando?! –grita aterrado, seguido de ver con gran terror como de aquella sustancia su reflejo comenzaba a salir del suelo, poniéndose de pie frente a el-

-como te dije… yo…. Solo soy tu… -le empieza a decir más tranquilo con la misma voz que Archie, seguido de reír un poco con un tono un tanto malicioso- bienvenido, Archie… te estaba esperando… -continua diciéndole con una ligera sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, caminando alrededor del otro Absol-

Ark: ¿es… esperándome? –Replica nervioso, quedándose quieto en su lugar por el miedo-

-si ya sabes… cuando aguardas porque algo pase o alguien llegue hasta dónde estás… yo, te esperaba a ti….

Ark: para…. ¿Para qué?

-para ser libre, por supuesto… -le replica confiado aquel ser imitador, aterrando a Archie con una ligera risa maldita que le daba aquel ser- ya sabes… *ríe un poco más* para poder salir de aquí, necesito una de dos cosas… o alguien a quien sustituir, dejándolo encerrado aquí…. O bien, matar a alguien de afuera, para yo poder salir en su lugar… y tú, Archie… te recompensare por haber sido tan bueno como para venir a entregarme tu libertad en bandeja de plata… -le replica con cierta más felicidad, más con ella haciendo al Absol alejarse de el-

Ark: tú… ¡tú no vas a matarme!

-pero claro que no… *ríe un poco más* tú te quedaras aquí… y alimentaras a todos… -replica alegre, chasqueando los dedos de su pata, seguido de empezar a brotar del suelo varias criaturas pequeñas, de color negro con ligeros brillos blancos- mientras yo... salgo en tu lugar y hago lo que jamás podrás hacer… *se da la vuelta, observando no muy lejos de ellos el bosque, notándose que se encontraban poco más arriba de los arboles* sumir ese lugar en la desgracia… y volver a dejar este mundo como nos gustaba mantenerlo… hundido en la oscuridad…

Ark: ¡¿mantener…. Este mundo?! -dice más aterrado, retrocediendo de las criaturas a su alrededor, acercándose sin notarlo hacia su imitador-

-ya sabes… cuando invades otro mundo, lo primero que quieres es hacerlo como a ti te gusta… este mundo lo invadimos y lo hicimos como nos gusta…. Pero esa estúpida cosa amarilla con dos colas es una gran amenaza para nosotros… pudo repeler nuestra fuerza y crear un muro que nos separa de alcanzarla…. *voltea hacia a un lado, viendo como el Absol seguía retrocediendo, seguido de tomarlo del pellejo del cuello y jalarlo hacia él, forzándolo a arrodillarse* pero con tu código genético… podre pasar esa barrera completamente… y nadie me notara… gracias

Ark: ¡libérame! –Vuelve a gritar aterrado, sintiendo como aquel ser le clavaba las garras en la piel-

-¡con gusto! –Le grita con emoción, girando y lanzando al Absol contra aquellas criaturas, cayendo y rodando rápido el Absol, seguido de empezar a correr, alejándose de todos ellos- _corre todo lo que quieras Archie…. Tarde o temprano alguien te va a matar…._ –piensa triunfante el ser aquel, observando como todas las criaturas delante de él empezaban a perseguir al Absol- ¡corre!... ¡divierte a los míos!... ¡mientras yo hundo en la oscuridad tu hogar! –grita más emocionado, seguido de empezar a reír con fuerzas, poco después se detiene reír y voltea a ver el bosque- _bajo tu propio nombre…_ -replica con una sonrisa maliciosa, acercándose a dónde el bosque y la oscuridad se separaban, atravesando una ligera barrera que los mantenía aparte, cayendo al suelo con sus cuatro patas y empezando a caminar con tranquilidad-

 _Un nuevo y peligroso enemigo se había alzado, y este, tenía sus metas bien planteadas, por lo visto, nada lo iba a detener._

-¡oye tú, Archie! –grita una voz desconocida para el impostor, girando la cabeza y viendo parado a algunos metros de el al Flareon- tu vendrás conmigo…

Ark:… *se da la vuelta y camina, ignorándolo*

Flareon: ¡oye!

Ark: ¡tú eres quien se va a ir, pero al infierno! –grita furioso, girando y lanzando con su cuerno una honda de energía en forma de cuchilla color negra, cortando el suelo conforme avanzaba-

Flareon: ¡whoa! *salta hacia a un lado, evadiéndola* ¡tú lo buscaste! –grita furioso, tomando pose defensiva, sorprendiendo a aquel ser al notar su valor-

 _La batalla por la supervivencia entre dos bandos distantes, recién comenzaba…_


	16. Dos flamas caidas

**_*Capitulo 16: Dos flamas caidas._**

 _Tanto el flareon como el falso Absol se habían dispuesto a pelear en ese momento, comenzando con aquel ser atacando sin piedad al flareon, lanzándole varias cuchillas negras que lanzaba con su cuerno, las cuales, el flareon evadía con bastante agilidad conforme se acercaba a él, y al estar cercas, buscar taclearlo con fuerza, siendo evadido por el Absol con facilidad._

 _Debido al entrenamiento llevado, el flareon tenía más de un as bajo la manga, y en el caso de la evasión del Absol, tenía un movimiento bastante peculiar…_

Flareon: ¡Gah! –grita furioso, seguido de lanzar fuego a gran presión al lado opuesto al Absol, cubriendo sus patas en fuego al mismo tiempo, deslizándose rápido contra él, tacleándolo de cuerpo entero-

Ark: ¿¡huh!? ¡Gah! –exclama sorprendido, seguido de recibir el golpe del flareon más sin caer, clavando sus garras en el suelo para ser movido lo menos posible-

 _Ninguno de los dos tenía planes de caer derrotados, el impostor lo dejo en claro, al levantar una de sus patas para tomar al flareon de la cintura, seguido de girar todo su cuerpo, levantándolo en el aire y azotándolo contra el suelo aprovechando su mismo impulso, seguido de pararse sobre el para evitar que se mueva y cargar nuevamente de energía su cuerno._

Ark: tu querías hacerme enojar… ¡ahora lo conseguiste! –Grita furioso, seguido de intentar cortar la garganta del flareon con su cuerno-

Flareon: ¡Gah! *lanza una fuerte llamarada al rostro del Absol, forzándolo a retroceder rápidamente para evitar daño, seguido de girar rápidamente y ponerse de pie nuevamente*

 _Era una pelea igualada, era una pelea igualada, el flareon tras ponerse de pie volvió a usar su lanzallamas en contra del Absol, empezando este a evadirlo rápidamente mientras se acercaba, ya a corta distancia, el Absol salto y cubrió su cola de un brillo blanco, golpeando con fuerza al flareon en la cabeza, haciendo que este se golpeara en el suelo, acto seguido salto directo contra él, tacleándolo nuevamente, más el flareon sin moverse un solo centímetro por la tacleada._

 _El entrenamiento con la dragona Koral, basado en fuerza física, obligaba al flareon a entrenar con sus compañeros, quienes eran por mucho más pesados que aquel Absol, por lo que él solo dio una ligera risa, seguido de agarrar al Absol del cuerno con su pata y tirar hacia abajo, forzándolo a inclinar la cabeza por el dolor, acto seguido, pararse unos momentos a dos patas y levantar su otro brazo, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al Absol, estrellándolo contra el suelo, acto seguido, y sin soltarlo, levanta otra vez el al Absol, tirando de su cuerno hasta volverlo a tener a la misma altura._

 _Con una sonrisa de cierto orgullo, el flareon mantuvo firme al Absol para que no se moviera mientras este intentaba liberarse, acto seguido carga su puño en fuego, acto seguido, jalando con fuerza del cuerno del Absol y arrojarlo al suelo, saltando contra el con su puño en alto listo para golpearlo, a lo que el Absol responde con cierta velocidad, evadiéndolo rápidamente, más sin poder evitar que el flareon golpeara con su pata parte de su cuerno, arrancándole una parte de este, dejando al falso Absol sentir una fuerte corriente eléctrica correr por su cuerpo, un dolor tan fino que recorrió su cuerpo entero en cuestión de segundos, dándole esa sensación de electricidad._

 _Al sentirlo, el Absol se detuvo un momento para asimilar el dolor, seguido de sacudir la cabeza, soportándolo, acto seguido, decidió dejar los juegos de lado, cargando sus garras con su energía natural, tomando estas un brillo negro con ligeros rayos color azul oscuro rodeándolas, seguido, ataco al flareon con ellas, buscando cortarlo con estas, evadiendo sus ataques el flareon mientras retrocedía, finalizando su ataque el Absol al cargar su cola nuevamente con la misma energía oscura, girando y atacando con esta al flareon, a lo que este respondió solo levantando su pata envuelta en fuego y deteniendo el ataque del Absol sin dificultades._

 _Con cierto temor y asombro, el Absol observo con detenimiento al flareon, seguido de darle una ligera sonrisa maliciosa, y el flareon, al ver que le sonreía, decidió borrarle su sonrisa, tomando con fuerza de la cola al Absol, lanzar fuego al suelo con fuerza, impulsándose al aire, seguido de girar y azotar con fuerza al Absol contra el suelo, partiendo un poco el suelo por el golpe, seguido de cargar un lanzallamas más potente, lanzándolo con ira contra el absol en el suelo, cubriéndolo completamente con sus llamas._

 _El fuego duro unos instantes ahí mientras el flareon tocaba el suelo, al caer, detuvo su ataque completamente, viendo el flareon con terror como en lugar de encontrarse el absol ahí, se encontraba un huevo grande color negro, poco después, esta se deshace, viéndose al absol sin ningún rasguño._

 _Tras su salida, el absol volvió a sonreírle a flareon, sin dejar de verlo con una mirada más agresiva, demente, como si intentara ver a través de su propio ser, seguido de gritarle con una voz desquiciada…_

Ark: ¡eres un completo idiota si buscas eliminarme con algo como eso! *ríe bastante fuerte* ¡tú no puedes dañarme, idiota!... ¡mejor déjame tomar tu maldita vida y hundir este lugar más rápido en mi deseo! –Grita frenético, seguido de correr contra el flareon-

 _Al escucharlo, el pelaje del flareon se erizo al escuchar la voz con la que le grito, seguido de sorprenderse al verlo corre hacia a el a una velocidad superior a la común, viéndose obligado el flareon a reaccionar más rápidamente de lo común para poderlo evadirlo, más sin embargo, recibiendo aun así un corte con el cuerno del absol, que le corrió el cuerpo desde su hombro hasta su pierna, dejando ver una larga herida sangrante en él, seguido de sentarse el flareon un momento por el dolor._

 _El absol en cambio, sin detenerse un solo segundo, giro rápidamente sin detenerse, corriendo nuevamente contra el flareon con su cuerno envuelto en aquella energía con la que lo había estado utilizando, más esta vez, no solo lo mantenía cubierto de esta, sino que en esta ocasión, la energía se expandía, agrandando el tamaño de la cuchilla para hacer un ataque devastador sobre el flareon herido._

 _Con mirada baja, el flareon acepto su destino, quedándose sentado en su lugar sin poderse mover por la herida, sintiendo como la fuerza se iba de su cuerpo, logrando sentir el frio filo de la muerte acercarse a la vez que el absol lo hacía, más este nunca consiguió tocarlo…_

Ark: ¡Gah! –grita de dolor al recibir un fuerte impacto de una bola de fuego en su costado, siendo lanzado con furia varios metros a un lado, arrastrándose un par de metros por el suelo antes de detenerse- pero…. Quien... ¡demonios osa interrumpirme! –Grita frenético de nuevo, observando al entrenador Nod corriendo hacia ellos, parándose frente a flareon- ¡¿tú quién eres?!

Nod: *suspira un tanto cansado por la carrera, viéndose los metales de su cuerpo acomodados entre sus dos patas delanteras y su lomo* ¡ya deberías saberlo Archie!... ¡y eh venido para llevarte ya sea a la base o para enviarte al maldito infierno! –Grita furioso tras ver la herida en el costado de flareon- tu relájate un poco… trata de tener esa hemorragia a como puedas…

Flareon: s-si…. Señor… -responde un tanto cansado, empezando a cubrirse su herida con una ligera capa de hielo, creciendo esta poco a poco por la herida, deteniendo la salida de sangre, más limitando el movimiento de sus patas- no… poder moverme mucho, señor…

Nod: descuida… según escuche, Diego envió al equipo de elite aquí a ayudarnos, cuando lleguen, ellos te llevaran al centro médico… yo me are cargo de este payaso… *ve el hielo* como… ¿hiciste eso? –Pregunta un tanto sorprendido al verlo crearse poco a poco-

Flareon: es… ''algo'' de familia señor -replica un tanto falto de aire-el… tiene algo distinto… tenga cuidado… *Se pone de pie con dificultades* no es… el mismo absol que conocemos…-responde aun cansado-

Nod: bien… *suspira molesto* sea lo que sea… *mueve su pata, reacomodándose el mecanismo en esta* yo se lo voy a quitar ahora… *ve como el Absol comienza a correr contra el con su hoja cargada en aquella energía* Flareon… aléjate de aquí… lo último que quiero es que salgas más herido en lo que vienen por ti…

Flareon: si… señor… *empieza a caminar cojeando, acercándose a aquellos arboles de frutos oscuros*

 _El absol lanzo con odio varios ataques con su cuerno, lanzando ráfagas de energía oscura contra el flareon que cortaban el suelo conforme avanzaban, evadiéndolas con gran facilidad el flareon aquel, seguido de volverse a impulsar usando el mecanismo que recorría su cuerpo, acercándose también, quedando de frente ambos y a pocos metros, listos para iniciar su batalla._

 _Ya a corto alcance, el flareon jugo su carta con velocidad, reacomodando el mecanismo de su pata nuevamente para ponerlo en su pierna, activándolo y girando con velocidad y fuerza, pateando al absol en un costado y lanzándolo con fuerza hacia un lado, seguido de reajustarlo y ponerlo sobre su espalda, activando una propulsión en este que le permitía levantarse pocos centímetros del suelo y desplazarse rápidamente por este, alcanzando al absol antes de que se detuviera, pasando junto a él y tomando pose de pelea, reajustando el mecanismo en su cuerpo nuevamente, preparado para darle otro golpe._

 _El absol en cambio, mientras volaba por el golpe, decidió reaccionar con velocidad también, girando su cuerpo a como pudo mientras cargaba sus garras en esa misma energía, para al llegar con el flareon, recibirlo con un fuerte golpe en el rostro, haciéndolo retroceder, consiguiendo el espacio necesario para ponerse de pie de nuevo y atacarlo con su cuchilla._

 _Debido al golpe, el flareon cubre su rostro con su pata, sintiendo un tenue frio, acto seguido baja su pata viéndose una gran herida sobre su ojo derecho, así como también parte del golpe junto a su oreja derecha, sin poder abrir el ojo, ni tampoco poder levantar la oreja por el dolor, llevando su oreja derecha caída.  
Incluso con eso, el flareon utilizo su otro ojo y oído para continuar la pelea, observando como el absol corría hacia a el a gran velocidad con su cuerno, preparado para atacarlo, preparando rápidamente un ataque de lanzallamas y lanzándolo con fuerzas, haciendo retroceder al absol y deteniéndolo momentáneamente._

 _El flareon no podía ver tan fácilmente a partir de ese momento, solo podía escuchar bien con una oreja, escuchando constantemente la sangra salir de su oreja derecha, así como también no podía abrir su ojo derecho por el dolor y el izquierdo empezaba a nublársele la vista por el cansancio que empezaba a sentir y la sangre que le había brotado de su herida, más no fue una detención para él, corriendo con agallas contra el absol nuevamente, activando nuevamente el mecanismo que llevaba, reajustándolo para que rodeara su hocico de nuevo, volviendo a cargar el mismo ataque que había utilizado la noche anterior, pero esta vez, asegurando su impacto._

Nod: *mantiene el ataque en su hocico, manteniéndolo cerrado, intentando taclear al absol*

Ark: ¡¿Por qué no te mueres de una vez?! –grita furioso, evadiendo su tacleada, seguido atacar con sus garras y su cuerno- ¡muérete!

Nod: *evade sus ataques a cómo puede, seguido salta con fuerzas contra él, derribando al absol y sujetándolo en el suelo*

Ark: ¡¿qué rayos estás haciendo?! –Le grita con furia, seguido de empezar a ver unos ligeros rayos blancos correr por los metales alrededor del hocico del flareon- ¡¿huh?!

 _Sin dejarlo moverse ni reaccionar, el flareon voltea a ver con ira al absol, dejándole ver la herida que le había causado, seguido de abrir su hocico, dejando escapar un potente hiperrayo, más viéndose correr por este el fuego perteneciente al flareon, escuchándose gritos de dolor y desesperación provenientes del absol quien no tenía ni como alejarse de donde estaba, moviendo sus patas por todos lados con desesperación para liberarse, cargando sus garras con aquella materia oscura y viscosa, clavándolas en el brazo derecho del flareon y arañándolo con fuerza múltiples veces, viéndose como unas garras largas conseguían atravesar completamente el brazo del flareon, desgarrando su piel y músculos, más este, con el dolor, sin detener su ataque ni un solo segundo, hasta que finalmente, el absol dejo de moverse, quedándose totalmente quieto, solo en ese momento el flareon detuvo su ataque, cayendo al instante inconsciente en el suelo._

 _Flareon, quien con terror observo como ambos estaban inmóviles en el suelo, dejo de concentrar su energía en mantener esa tenue capa de hielo que evitaba la salida de sangre de su cuerpo, para correr rápidamente a socorrer al flareon que le había salvado, quitándolo de encima del absol para revisarlo, poco después, debido a la pérdida de sangre que tenía, comenzar a nublarse su visión, volviendo a genera aquella capa de hielo, ralentizando sus movimientos de nuevo, más sin poder evitar escuchar un sonido a sus espaldas que le hizo sentir escalofríos por todo su cuerpo._

Flareon: … *voltea lentamente, con cierto temor a sus espaldas al escuchar caer algunos pedazos de piedra al suelo*

Ark: *se termina de poner de pie, manteniendo el equilibrio con mucho esfuerzo, notándose cansado y viéndose su rostro gravemente herido, con serias quemaduras* esto… no… quedara así…. –replica serio, seguido de dar unos pocos pasos, retrocediendo, poco antes de que una llama negra lo cubriera completamente, desapareciendo al mismo tiempo que esta se extinguía-

Flareon: _ese…. Ese maldito…. Sigue vivo…._ –pensaba aterrado viendo cómo se marchaba el absol, poco después, su mente es distraída al escuchar a alguien acercándose, girando la cabeza rápidamente- ¡¿quién está ahí?! -grita aterrado-

Tenma: tranquilo... somos notros... –le dice calmada la glaceon, llegando junto a su hermano y su compañero con ellos, corriendo rápidamente Kay a revisar a Nod-… flareon, ¿qué te paso? –le replica preocupada, seguido de correr Kay a revisarlo a él, mientras Zota cubría con hielo las heridas del flareon inconsciente para detener el sangrad-

Flareon: Archie…... ese... el absol ese… hizo todo este… él era…. Él es… el… -seguía balbuceando desesperado, sin poder terminar de hablar-

Kay: tranquilo... –replica con calma en su voz, acariciando la espalda del flareon para que se recostara en el suelo- todo estará bien ¿de acuerdo?... nosotros nos haremos cargo…

Tenma: *camina un poco, buscando en los alrededores* ¿a donde se fue ese animal? ¿ _Huh?_ *voltea al suelo, viendo un pedazo del cuerno del absol y recogiéndolo* vaya… esto sí que debe doler… es como romperle un hueso directamente…. *voltea de nuevo en todas direcciones* se fue entonces *suspira molesta, regresando con sus compañeros* ¡ya dejen de intentar curarlos!... ¡vamos a llevarlos al centro médico y con Miles a que ellos los atiendan! –Les grita molesta a sus compañeros, asustándolos un poco-

Zota: de acuerdo hermana… -dice obediente, agachándose un poco y subiendo a cómo podía al flareon sobre su espalda, notándose una diferencia de tamaños un poco notable, viéndose la pata frontal derecha y la mitad derecha de su rostro totalmente cubierta en hielo pintado en su totalidad de color rojo- wow… el señor Nod… realmente pesa...

Tenma: no te quejes… *corre y se pone junto a él, cargando entre los dos al gran flareon*

Kay: ¿y que pasara con la misión? –dice un tanto preocupado, levantando al flareon en brazos, viéndose el con un vendaje que le había puesto el Furret-

Tenma: no importa eso ahora, ahora la prioridad es llevar a estos dos a que los atiendan la orden de ya… el absol no sé como este, pero supongo que podrá esperar…

Flareon: él está… mal herido…. Nod…. El señor Nod... uuh… *da un último suspiro, quedando también inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre*

Tenma: ¡vamos ya! *el y su hermano empiezan a correr de regreso, seguidos por el Furret Kay, viéndose como la noche empezaba a amenazar con su llegada*

 _Mientras ellos corrían tan rápido como se les hacía posible, en la base ubicada en el centro del bosque, Espeon, junto con vaporeo y el ahora Raticate Jak, se empezaban a reunir junto con su hermano Umbreon y la Raichu Evelin junto al rio, al norte de la base, medio kilómetro detrás de la gran biblioteca, poco después, el zangoose Diamond se reunió con ellos, acompañado por Gil, Diego y Tyler, quienes llevaban sujetando una gruesa cadena, tirando de la Houndoom, quien llevaba puesto un grueso collar en el cuello, así como llevando puesto un bozal._

Diego: bien, les explicare la misión… una última vez antes de que se vayan… *tira con fuerza de la cadena, lanzando a la Houndoom al frente, produciendo que tropezara y cayera de golpe al suelo* ustedes van a transportar a esa Houndoom al área de los dragones, esta al norte, como a 4 días y 4 noches a paso firme, ya ahí, llamen la atención de varios dragones para que la empiecen a vigilar, seguido, Diamond va a tirar con fuerzas de su cadena *señala al zangoose, viéndose este con una cadena color azul, mientras que el resto era color gris* y con ello la va a liberar del collar y del bozal… en ese momento ustedes ya pueden volver, su misión abra terminado… ¿quedo claro? –pregunta al final, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de todos- bien, van a estar equilibrados… Diamond al ser el más pesado ira ya sea al frente o atrás…. El controlara la velocidad a la que todos caminen…

Diamond: ¿me estas llamando gordo? –Replica molesto por el comentario-

Diego: gordo no… obeso –responde indiferente, recibiendo pronto un golpe en la cabeza por el zangoose- ¡Gah! *se soba la cabeza- los demás…. Según sus maestros…. Umbreon, tú y Vaporeon irán del lado derecho, Espeon, Jak y Evelin del lado izquierdo, ustedes controlaran la dirección en la que ella van a avanzar… espero que tengan la fuerza necesaria para ello…

-¡si señor! –Dicen todos al unísono, seguido de tomar cada uno una cadena, viendo que estas traían collares en sus extremos-

Umbreon: eehh… señor diego…

Diamond: ustedes no tienen manera de caminar y sujetarla… así que, metan sus cabezas en los collares, estos se ajustan solos y trataran de mantenerse cómodos para ustedes… *ríe un poco* si, la tecnología que tiene Miles es extraña ¡whoa! –Exclama sorprendido, seguido de hacer fuerza y detener a la Houndoom quien había comenzado a correr- ¡apúrense!

-¡sí! –gritan todos al unísono, poniéndose los collares y estos ajustándose, dejando salir unas largas púas de metal al ajustarse-

Espeon: eehh... ¿para que estas cosas? *toca una de las púas, revisando que están afiladas*

Diego: para en caso de una emboscada… *suspira molesto* las cadenas no se pueden romper, solo Miles con una maquina especial puede cortarlas… así que el único punto sensible en estas son los grilletes y los collares…. Esas púas son para que nadie les arranque el cuello a ustedes para liberarla… -replica con una voz más serie, atemorizando un poco a todos- en caso de una pelea…. Diamond va a soltar su cadena y luchara abiertamente… ustedes deben mantenerse firmes y luchar moviéndose lo menos posible, para que ella no pueda huir, de preferencia, luchen por proteger la cadena de Diamond…

-¡si señor! –vuelven a decir todos al unísono, seguido de Diamond darles la orden y empezar a caminar, quedándose quieta la Houndoom-

Diamond: te diré una cosa Liz… es mejor que camines por tu cuenta y nosotros únicamente te guiemos… *ve como esta le empieza a gruñir* ¿pues porque otro motivo? *tira con fuerza de la cadena, haciendo caer a la Houndoom al suelo con fuerza* porque de otro modo te estaré lastimando constante mente… vas a avanzar, ya sea moviendo tus patas o arrastrando tu trasero durante cuatro días… *suspira cansado, viendo como Gil y Diamond se acercan a Umbreon y Espeon, poniéndoles unas alforjas en el lomo* además… si quieres que te demos de comer…. Deberás de caminar… -sentencia serio, comenzando a caminar la Houndoom con las orejas bajas- muy bien… que buena chica –dice más alegre sonriendo, comenzando su larga travesía-

 _Nadie hubiera imaginado lo que todos ellos vivirían mientras duraba su recorrido… y mucho menos esperaría, que sería a tan poco tiempo…  
veinte minutos después de su partida…_

Diamond: que tanto vez Liz… -replica molesto, observando como la Houndoom no paraba de ver al Umbreon-

Liz: …

Diamond: cierto… no puedes hablar *suspira cansado* disculpa, pero no tengo permitido quitarte nada, es necesario todo…

Espeon: solo quiere hablar… -dice indiferente, caminando junto a sus compañeros con los ojos cerrados y la perla en su frente brillando tenuemente-

Diamond: ¿hablar? *piensa un momento* no Liz… no vamos a liberarte por más que lo pidas…

Espeon: no es contigo con quien quiere hablar… es con Umbreon…

Umbreon: ¿yo que? –Responde totalmente distraído, habiéndose encontrado viendo en otra dirección-

Diamond: si puedes leer la mente, ¿porque no hablas tú por parte de ella? –le replica indiferente, volteando la Houndoom a verlo- ya te lo dije Liz, no puedo soltarte…

Espeon: *suspira, seguido de estirarse su cadena y haciéndolo tropezar* grr… señor Diamond, ¡no puedo caminar con los ojos cerrados toda la vida! –le replica molesto, deteniéndose todos-

Diamond: ¡ahh está bien! –replica molesto, acercándose a la Houndoom y deteniéndose delante de ella- escucha con atención Liz… quitarte este bozal me da a mí el derecho para callarte por la fuerza… significa que te voy a cerrar el hocico a base de golpes en caso de que empieces a gritar ayuda o a intentar morder… ¿de acuerdo? *la Houndoom asienta con la cabeza* bien… *suspira molesto, seguido se pone detrás de ella y toma un pequeño grillete sobre el bozal, quitándoselo*

Liz: ¡Gah! *sacude la cabeza* estaba apretada esa cosa… *se talla la nariz* gracias Diamond… -le dice más calmada, empezando a caminar de nuevo-

Diamond: … *Se queda quieto, extrañado por lo que escuchaba, seguido de sentir como la cadena que sujetaba se estiraba* ¡eehh! *tira de esta, sentando a la Houndoom*

Liz: ¡Gah! *cae al suelo* ¡camina idiota!... tenemos que llegar, lo último que quiero es seguir atada a ustedes… -grita molesta, sacando al zangoose de sus pensamientos-

Diamond: eehh… *empieza a caminar aun confundido*

Umbreon: ¿qué quería hablar conmigo? –Replica también extrañado, viendo a la Houndoom-

Liz: si… tenía que decírtelo, eres alguien muy fuerte… no esperaba tanta fuerza y velocidad de un Umbreon tan joven…

Umbreon: eehh… *Se sonroja un poco* gr... Gracias… señorita Liz… -dice un tanto nervioso, volteando a otro lado-

Vaporeon: *ve a su hermano* ¿Qué? ¿Enamorado de la enemiga? *ríe un poco*

Umbreon: ¡cállate Vaporeon!... no digas tonterías…

Liz: enemiga… *suspira cansada* me gustaría me llamaran Liz, si no les molesta… -replica molesta, llamando la atención de todos- ¿Qué?

Diamond: ¿ahora quieres respeto?... *suspira molesto* enserio ustedes los Houndooms son tan cambiantes… primero atacan, luego huyen, luego atacan de nuevo y luego piden respeto…

Liz: ¿disculpa? Pero yo no fui quien los ataco en primer lugar… fue ese estúpido mightyena de Maru quien me ataco…

Diamond: según Gil, tu venias a por él, básicamente Maru se defendió por su cuenta propia…. *piensa un momento* y con el apoyo de explosivos

Liz: yo no venía por el… -replica molesta de nuevo-

Espeon: ¿entonces que la trajo a con nosotros? –cuestiona extrañado-

Jak: tener una charla tranquila…. O caliente… con su esposo no creo que haya sido… -responde molesto sin parar de caminar-

Evy: que tierno, Jak… -replica un tanto molesta por el comentario-

Liz: pues, había venido a buscar lo que era mío…

Vaporeon: lo dice como si Gil le hubiera robado algo…

Liz: ¿cómo estarías tú si te robaran a tu hija? –replica molesta, desorientando completamente al zangoose, tropezándose este por la sorpresa- oye Diamond… *se detiene y voltea a verlo* estas muy extraño hoy…

Diamond: eehh… *se pone de pie, sacudiéndose la tierra, notándose algo nervioso* ¿cómo… que a tu hija? –pregunta extrañado, volviendo a caminar todos juntos-

Liz: si, a mi hija, una Houndour un tanto distraída y muy hiperactiva… ¿no estaba Gil con ella? –Pregunta extrañada, viendo como todos negaban con la cabeza- ¡maldita sea! –Grita furiosa- ¡¿dónde la dejo?!

Diamond: espera… estas diciéndome… ¿qué Gil tiene una hija? –pregunta aun extrañado, notándose más confundido-

Liz: seguro ni lo sabe… huyo de donde los mightyenas antes de que le dijera *suspira molesta*

Diamond: Gil me conto la llegada que tuviste, fue muy ruda como para que hayas tenido eso en mente… además, me dijo que habías hablado directamente de Maru…

Liz: si, tanto el como yo pensamos que ese mightyena es un inútil… *suspira melancólica* yo solía llamarlo así cuando era un poochyena, se la pasaba de vago por todos lados, realmente no esperaba que tuviera tal agilidad...

Evy: yo entrene a su lado, a pesar de estar también evadiendo el entrenamiento, se podía notar a simple vista como estaba progresando…

Liz: … *ve a la Raichu* ¿tú eres su compañera? –pregunta extrañada, recibiendo la afirmación de la Raichu- vaya, que equipo tan disparejo tenía entonces… *replica extrañada viendo al Raticate y al Espeon*

Umbreon: de hecho –dice serio, llamando la atención de la Houndoom- yo soy su otro compañero… y originalmente éramos un charmeleon y yo sus compañeros, pero Daveck evoluciono y fue enviado como centinela... la metieron a ella porque fue nuestra primera misión, rescatarla…. Y ella acepto entrenar a nuestro lado…

Liz: ya veo….

Diamond: wow wow wow… a todo esto… -replica todavía extrañado, llamando la atención de todos- Liz, si eres tan inocente como dices, ¿cómo explicas lo que hiciste cuando quemaste parte del bosque? ¡O cuando me atacaste! –Replica molesto, llamando su atención-

Liz: ¿quemar parte del bosque? –Pregunta extrañada, explicándole el zangoose lo que había escuchado su pareja tiempo atrás- aah... tu pareja escucho mal… yo no fui quien quemo el bosque…

Diamond: ¿y porque alardeabas?

Liz: estaba orgullosa, mi hija podía hacer un lanzallamas potente a pesar de ser una Houndour todavía…. *ve al zangoose* tu estarías orgulloso si tu hija puede derribar un árbol en sus primeros años…

Diamond: bueno, eso no lo dudo… -dice un tanto más desalentado, seguido de voltear al cielo, viendo como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, dando lugar a la noche- bueno, realmente no esperaba este tipo de cosas….

Liz: con respecto a cuándo te ataque… creo que nunca les mencionaste que fue en defensa propia porque ALGUIEN estaba mareado con un veneno de otro pokemon y comenzó a atacar a mi hija…

Diamond: *se pone a pensar* no recuerdo eso… *se golpea un poco la cabeza para recordar*

Liz: yo si recuerdo, tú de estúpido fuiste a pelearte contra un Seviper, este te intoxico y confundió, terminaste perdido cercas de nuestra área y terminaste encontrándote con mi hija… tuve que alejarte ahí a base cornadas… casi me abres la espalda por ello con tus garras

Vaporeon: *se acerca a Umbreon, susurrándole al oído* _creo que alguien tendrá problemas al regresar…_

Umbreon: ¿ _tú crees?_ –le responde igual susurrando, pero de manera sarcástica-

Diamond: cuando regrese, preguntare en el hospital al doctor que me atendió, cuál fue el informe de esa batalla…

Liz: has como quieras, pero te voy a encargar algo Diamond… -replica molesta, llamando su atención- por ti, mi nombre esta tan manchado como el pelaje de los más viejos de mi clan…. Yo no soy como ellos, por eso planeaba una vida con Gil… *suspira molesta* me volví como ellos después de que Gil me abandonara con nuestra hija aun sin nacer y ellos me dieron el cuidado y protección que necesite en ese tiempo y el que necesitaba mi hija... cosa que ustedes no nos iban a dar… ahora que estaré tan lejos, quedara en ti el encontrar a mi hija, y traerla conmigo de nuevo…

Diamond: porque crees que yo voy a hacer lo que me dices… -replica serio-

Liz: porque su trabajo es cuidar y defender… y mi hija, aun es una Houndour… y ellos, si la ven y yo no soy, la usaran de cebo para atacarlos a ustedes…

Espeon: por lo que escucho, parece ser que su clan no se lleva bien con todos los de su especie…

Liz: cuando uno se atreve a tener crías con alguien fuera de nuestra especie, pierde todo el respeto, y las crías son usadas como cebos para hacer trampas, sin importarles que mueran… para los de ''sangre pura'', los híbridos son aberraciones que se deben eliminar…

Diamond: …

Liz: en tus patas queda ahora el encontrar a mi hija Diamond… fállame… y me las arreglare para ir a buscarte y eliminarte… -sentencia molesta, continuando su camino ya sin decir nada-

Vaporeon: *camina disimuladamente más lento, hasta quedar junto al zangoose desconcertado* _aquí entre nos… aquí me huele a que hubo una noche loca entre ustedes…_ -le susurra coqueto, haciendo sonrojar al zangoose, seguido de recibir una fuerte patada en la cola, lanzándolo de nuevo hasta el frente- uuhhh….

Diamond: no digas estupideces Vaporeon…. Y ponte a caminar…. –replica molesto, pasando todos a los lados del Vaporeon, comenzando a arrastrarlo entre todos-

Vaporeon: si…. Señor… uuhhh… -dice aun mareado, arrastrando la cara por todo el piso conforme todos lo arrastraban-

 _Una extraña declaración que mantuvo al zangoose distraído, durante horas, hasta que finalmente decidieron detenerse y descansar, en donde pudo sentarse a aclarar su mente, sentándose en lados opuestos los dos equipos, siendo el líder de la escuadra esa quien se sentó al lado opuesto, para evitar que la Houndoom huyera en alguna dirección, más esta, no buscaba huir, en su lugar, intento otra cosa…  
un par de horas más tarde…_

Diamond: … *recostado en el suelo, observando un grueso brazalete colgando de la cadena, seguido de observar como la cadena se empezaba a estirar de momentos* _¿huh?_ *gira la cabeza, observando a la Houndoom tirando de esta* grrr… *arranca una rama gruesa de un árbol cercano, clavándolo en el suelo y luego poniendo el brazalete en él, seguido empieza a caminar hacia la Houndoom, deteniéndose frente a ella* despertaras a los chicos… -dice serio, cruzándose de brazos-

Liz: no estoy moviendo sus cadenas… -le responde con una voz más tenue- me gustaría hablar contigo, ya que veo que Gil confía más en ti….

Diamond: *se inclina hasta quedar a su altura, viéndola algo molesto* no voy a ayudarte a escapar…

Liz: no quiero eso… me vendrá bien estar lejos de ''mi clan'' *suspira un tanto triste, bajando las orejas* los dragones quizá me traten mal por mi especie, pero almenos no me mandaran a destruir más nuestro hogar… mucho menos me van a volver a enviar a asesinar a alguien…

Diamond: seguías sus órdenes demasiado bien… Liz

Liz: era seguir ordenes o ser asesinada frente a mi hija… preferí engañarlos mientras buscaba salir de con ellos….

Diamond: esfuerzos no pusiste, no había batalla en la que no te viera yo ahí…

Liz: pero no existió batalla donde los tuyos murieran, y tuviera mi pelaje manchado…

Diamond: porque eras tú quienes los debilitabas, eran otros quienes los asesinaban… -sentencia serio, poniéndose de pie nuevamente y dándole la espalda para empezar a caminar, más siendo detenido nuevamente- …

Liz: *sujetando la cola del zangoose con sus patas* te lo pido por favor Diamond… encuentra a mi hija y tráela de vuelta a mi… no te lo pido como una Houndoom derrotada… sino como una madre preocupada…

Diamond: *suspira* le diré a Gil que tiene una hija Houndour… *se mueve rápido, soltando su cola de las patas de la Houndoom* pero yo no voy a esforzarme en encontrarla… si aparece, solo evitare que la maten… -sentencia serio sin voltear a verla, seguido de caminar hasta la rama que había clavado, poniéndose el brazalete en el brazo y recostándose, quedándose dormido-

Liz: … *lo ve recostándose, seguido de suspirar un tanto molesta y recostándose también* _Gegy… ¿Dónde estás?_ –se dice a si misma preocupada la Houndoom, quedándose poco después también profundamente dormida-

 _La noche apenas comenzaba, el equipo conformado por los hermanos glaceon y el Furret Kay se encontraron la dificultad que les daba el bosque en la noche, al no poderse ver muy bien a la distancia, obligándolos a caminar más despacio, más sin ellos poderse dar el lujo de detenerse a descansar, al tener dos vidas pendiendo de ellos._

 _Ambos Flareons se encontraba inconscientes en ese momento, Nod por el cansancio que le producía el aumentar su poder de ataque con el mecanismo que había hecho el zorro para él, mientras que Flareon se encontraba inconsciente por falta de sangre, ambos en un estado crítico por sus daños, más ambos encontrándose estables._

 _Mientras tanto, en aquel laboratorio fuera del bosque…_

Koral: ¡encuéntralo! –grita furiosa, lanzando al suelo al zorro amarillo, cayendo este al suelo sentado-

Miles: ¡Gah! *se soba la espalda por el golpe* ¡Koral ya compórtate! –Le grita molesto, haciendo que la dragona se cruce de brazos molesta- ¡ya te dije que hago todo lo posible!, además… no es tan fácil… *Se acerca a una gran computadora, revisando una gran cantidad de archivos* ese maldito muro no sé qué es… pero no me deja activar el sistema que había hecho… ¡se han vuelto fuertes maldita sea! –Grita furioso, golpeando el teclado-

-le recomiendo tranquilizarse, maestro…. –dice una voz femenina y monótona escuchándose en el aire-

Miles: ahora no lucia… no hay tiempo para hacer las cosas con calma… -responde indiferente, enojándose más la dragona- ¡y no! –Grita molesto volteando furioso a ver a la dragona- ¡no te estoy hablando a ti Koral!... ¡antes de que empieces, recuerda que es tu maldito material genético el que me ayudo con el núcleo de mi computadora! –Le grita furioso, calmándose la dragona- grrr *voltea de nuevo a su computadora y empieza teclear varias cosas*

-señor, los niveles de calor del núcleo empiezan a subir del límite…

Miles: … *suspira un tanto triste, deteniéndose, seguido de presionar un botón y cerrar todo*Koral… ve y avísales a todos que comiencen a prepararse, el núcleo de Lucia aun no es estable completamente… *suspira nuevamente* quizá necesiten pelear…

Koral: explícame… ¡quien se hizo más fuerte! -vuelve a gritarle aun desesperada, quedándose el zorro en silencio observando el suelo- ¡¿quién?!

Miles: ¡no lo sé maldita sea! –vuelve a gritar furioso, sorprendiendo a la dragona- vete de mí laboratorio Koral… y avísale a Diego, que posiblemente una pelea difícil se avecine… -dice aun desesperado, intentando calmarse, seguido de darse la vuelta y sentarse en el suelo- yo… seguiré intentando mejorar el núcleo de Lucia… -dice un tanto más desanimado- solo…. *suspira* luchen… tanto como puedan…. En caso de necesitarse –sentencia más triste, retirándose la dragona- _y pídanle a cualquier dios en el que ustedes crean… que se apiade de ustedes, y les de fuerza…_ -piensa con gran tristeza, dejando correr una lagrima por su rostro, seguido de levantarse y correr en dirección contraria a la dragona-

 _La noche siempre trae consigo algo más allá de la hora de dormir y el descanso, trae consigo sueños y esperanzas de un nuevo y mejor día…aunque también, puede albergar y ocultar aquellos terrores de los cuales siempre deseamos escapar…_

Diamond: … ¡¿ _huh?!_ *exclama sorprendido, seguido de levantarse rápidamente al escuchar algo cercas de ello* … *voltea en todas direcciones, intentando ubicar el origen del sonido que lo despertó* _parece… que fue solo mi imaginación_ -dice más tranquilo, más aun escuchando algo cercas a ellos, girando un poco la cabeza, observando a la Houndoom aun dormida- _Flame..._ –dice en voz baja, empezando el aro en su muñeca a brillar en un color rojo, dejando salir unas llamas de este, poco después saliendo nuevamente aquella sombra negra Flameante frente a el- vigila mientras dormimos… has un escudo para protegernos… solo recuerda… todos ellos *señala a todos los que duermen* son aliados… no les hagas daño… -le dice serio-

 _Tras esas palabras, las flamas en aquella sombra comenzaban a disminuir, viéndose a una criatura muy similar a un Umbreon, pero siendo este más delgado y de un color gris muy oscuro, casi negro, teniendo sus ojos totalmente negros, viéndose como si estuviera llorando una del mismo color que sus ojos, parado a dos patas y viéndose que sujetaba en sus manos dos grandes sierras eléctricas totalmente negras, notándose que estaban hechas de energía pura, en su frente, viéndose un aro rojo brillante, moviéndose como si se tratara de un circulo hecho de fuego, rápidamente, la criatura salta y gira, lanzando sus armas por el suelo, viéndose una gran línea de energía que las mantenía unidas a las dos cierras, seguido de romperse, escuchando como estas empezaban a trabajar rápidamente y comenzaban a cortar el suelo tras estrellarse, avanzando alrededor de toda el área donde se encontraban todos, más sin cortar a nadie ni despertarlos.  
Una vez ambos mecanismos chocaron entre sí, explotaron en una nube de gas totalmente negro, comenzando a crear una gran burbuja por todo el circulo que habían formado al avanzar, encerrándolos a todos dentro de este, mientras que a la vista de otros, ellos desaparecían poco a poco, ocultándose en un escudo de oscuridad pura, custodiados por aquel ser, quien tras cumplir su labor, se inclinó ante el zangoose, seguido de desaparecer, como si de cenizas se trataran, esfumándose con el aire._

 _Claro está, que aún puede haber luz en la oscuridad…_


	17. Problemas en aumento

**_*Capitulo 17: Problemas en aumento_**

 _La noche continúo su curso, él equipo de los hermanos Glaceon y él furret se vio obligado a detenerse a mitad de la noche, no por cansancio, sino por algo que ellos imaginaban pasaría, al estar tan lejos de su hogar…_

Zota: ¡gah! *cae al suelo, arrastrándose algunos metros, terminando frente a una gran esfera de hielo, encontrándose dentro de esta la Glaceon Tenma, junto a Flareon y Nod* grrr… *intenta levantarse*

Tenma: ¡vamos Zota tú puedes! –Grita desesperada desde adentro, consiguiendo levantarse él Glaceon del suelo-

Kay: ¡vamos! *se para junto al Glaceon, empezando a verse los tres totalmente rodeados por varios Houndooms, notándose una gran superioridad en numero en contra del equipo del legado* grr...

Zota: hermana…. Te… ¡necesitamos aquí afuera! -Grita más desesperado, poniendo nerviosa la Glaceon- ¡ahora!

Tenma: ¡pero ellos quedaran desprotegidos!

Kay: ¡Zota y yo los protegeremos!... ¡tú encárgate de estos! –grita igual de desesperado, quedando él y Zota con la espalda pegada a la esfera de hielo- grrr… ¡whoa! –grita sorprendido, al abrirse un poco la esfera de hielo, cayendo dentro junto con Zota- ¡avisa cuando abras la esfera!

Tenma: ¡ya cállate! *le grita molesta, observando como todos empiezan a preparar un lanzallamas* ok… ¡mejor si salgo! –Replica sorprendida, seguido de taclear la esfera y romper una parte, saliendo de esta, acto seguido, Zota corre y hace una ligera formación de hielo reparando la esfera-

 _El Glaceon, a pesar de tener poca experiencia utilizando su don natural sobre él hielo, conocía perfectamente él ataque de ventisca, con él cual podía mantener la esfera en perfecto estado, mientras que fuera de esta, la Glaceon Tenma, se encontraba frente a frente contra varios Houndooms, viéndolos un poco nerviosa._

 _Tras pensar un segundo, la batalla comenzó, saltando todos los Houndooms contra la Glaceon para capturarla, más esta, con un ágil movimiento y haciendo uso de su hielo, crea una ligera capa de hielo bajo sus pies, impulsándose con esta hacia un lado y agachándose, pasando debajo de los Houndooms sin recibir daño, seguido de atacar de una manera poco convencional…_

 _La Glaceon, al tener a algunos Houndooms dándole la espalda, crea un gran martillo de hielo, sujetándolo con sus patas delanteras y parándose momentáneamente a dos patas, girando rápido y golpeando a los Houndooms, lanzándolos con fuerza lejos, seguido de lanzar él martillo para no perder el equilibrio, acto seguido, cayendo al suelo, siendo tacleada por un Houndoom a su espalda, mordiéndole este él cuello y sujetándola ahí._

Zota: ¡hermana! –Grita aterrado, viendo como la sujetaban contra él suelo, seguido de empezar a correr otros contra ella-

Kay: ¡Tenma!... ¡levántate! –Grita también desesperado, tratando de romper el hielo-

Tenma: ¡gah! –grita furiosa, seguido de crear una capa de hielo sobre su cuello, congelando él hocico del Houndoom, deteniéndolo-

 _La Glaceon conocía sus movimientos y sabía cómo utilizarlos bien, tras congelar el hocico del Houndoom, ella giro rápidamente y puso al Houndoom contra él suelo, seguido de golpearlo en él hocico, dañándolo y quitando él hielo, despegándose de él y poniéndose de pie nuevamente, notándose la mordida tras su cuello._

 _Preparada nuevamente para la batalla, la Glaceon observa a todas partes esperando a sus enemigos, empezando a lanzar rápidamente estacas de hielo para golpearlos con fuerza, haciendo retroceder a algunos, más otros alcanzando a derretirlas con sus lanzallamas, hasta conseguir alcanzarla y taclearla con fuerza, arrastrándola hasta golpearla contra un árbol, seguido de prepararse para atacarla a corto alcance, reaccionando la Glaceon rápidamente, clavando sus garras en él más cercano que tenía a su alcance y tirar de ellas, viéndose como la piel del Houndoom se abría de manera dispareja, dejando notar un severo daño en el, forzándolo a alejarse rápidamente por él dolor, comenzando a hacer lo mismo con él resto._

 _Al finalmente liberarse, la Glaceon se puso nuevamente de pie, notándose bastante cansada y adolorida, pero dejando ver una gran sonrisa en su rostro, comenzando a reír un poco, acto seguido, ella comenzó a atacar con furia a sus enemigos, creando pequeñas esferas de hielo y lanzándolas contra sus atacantes para distraerlos, seguido de correr hacia ellos, creando una placa de hielo frente a ella para taclear a varios al mismo tiempo, arrastrándolos a todos un par de metros, derribándolos._

 _Ya en el suelo, ella aprovecho para separarlos un poco, tomando por él cuerno a uno de ellos y levantándolo con fuerza, seguido de girar y azotarlo contra él suelo, aprovechando el impulso del movimiento para saltar poco más alto de lo normal, creando un gran martillo de hielo poco más grande que él anterior, golpeando con fuerzas al Houndoom con él, lanzándolo lejos hasta estrellarlo contra un árbol, al verlo, todos los demás Houndooms se levantaron a toda prisa, huyendo rápido del lugar._

Tenma: … *se mantiene en él aire, equilibrándose sobre él agarre de su martillo, observando como todos huían rápidamente* es... ¡¿enserio?!¡Vuelvan aquí cobardes! –Grita furiosa, viendo cómo se alejaban- ¡no sean llorones!... ¡ustedes querían matarnos! –continuaba gritando, sin conseguir que alguno de ellos volviera- _awww_ –replica un tanto triste, seguido de deslizarse por él agarre de su martillo hasta llegar al suelo, caminando a la esfera grande de cristal, donde sus compañeros la observaban con la boca abierta, rompiendo ella la esfera con solo golpearla un poco- ¿Qué tanto ven? -pregunta extrañada-

Kay: eehh… *viéndola aun sorprendido, sin cerrar la boca*

Zota: … *igual que su compañero*

Tenma: *suspira molesta, llevándose una pata a la cara* dejen ya de hacer él idiota... ¡muévanse!... ¡Flareon y él señor Nod nos necesitan! –grita molesta, haciendo a ambos reaccionar-

-¡si señor! –gritan ambos al unísonos, tomando posición de firmes, llevándose la Glaceon una pata a la cara nuevamente-

Tenma: are como que no escuche eso… -replica molesta, caminando hacia Nod, subiéndolo sobre su espalda seguido de que su hermano Zota se pusiera a su lado, cargándolo- caminando, por favor... –replica molesta, comenzando los tres a caminar nuevamente, esta vez, manteniendo Zota y Kay un silencio bastante incomodo-

 _Ellos continuaron su camino, consiguiendo llegar al perímetro del rio que rodea el área del legado arca al comenzar a salir el sol varias horas después, acto seguido, con bastante cuidado pasaron de este y continuaron hasta llegar al centro médico, donde rápidamente se pusieron a atender tanto a Flareon como al instructor Nod, dando malas noticias al trio, seguido de uno de los médicos sacar un pequeño comunicador y ponérselo al oído hablando con alguien, poco después, dándoles a Tenma y Zota una orden, saliendo estos rápidamente corriendo hacia donde les dijeron, cargando sobre ellos a Nod, por el contrario, él furret corrió en dirección a la casa de Zero, a entregarle la noticia al padre de Flareon…_

 _Mientras tanto, recién despertando…_

Espeon: * bosteza y se estira, levantándose* buenos días... –dice cansado-

Jak: grrr *se levanta y sacude* que tienen de buenos… -replica molesto, empujando a un lado la cola de la raichu, extrañando a espeon por su respuesta- grrr... *bosteza, notándosele también cansado*

Espeon: eehh… ¿jak? ¿Estás bien? –Le dice un tanto preocupado-

Jak: sigo vivo desgraciadamente… así que si… -replica molesto, poniéndose de pie y tallándose los ojos-

Evy: como te quejas jak… -replica molesta, poniéndose de pie, notándose también cansada y un tanto molesta-

Diamond: *suspira cansado, acercándose a ellos* haber… ustedes… *acerca sus garras a su pecho, sacando entre su pelaje un pañuelo rojo, sacando de debajo de este una barra de chocolate, cortando un pedazo para cada uno* disculpen la molestia, coman un poco… les quitara él cansancio…

Jak: grrr... *toma él pedazo que le entrega y empieza a comerlo, viendo cómo va con los demás y les entrega, también a la Houndoom* ¿por qué rayos siento como si hubiera estado despierto toda la maldita noche?

Diamond: por protegerlos… escuche a alguien cercas… y forme un escudo para protegernos… por desgracia, ustedes fueron afectados negativamente por el…

Umbreon: como... ¿usted puede crear un escudo? –pregunta extrañado, comiendo él pedazo de chocolate que le entrego-

Diamond: algo así… digamos que… siempre tengo un compañero a mi lado… él sabe hacerlos… -les dice tranquilo, entregándole un pedazo de chocolate a Liz- y realmente no sé si ustedes sean sensibles al chocolate…

Espeon: ¿se refiere a aquella sombra que lo protegió hace años y le dejo a usted un aro en su muñeca? –pregunta indiferente, seguido de pensar y taparse la boca por lo que dijo- eehh…

Diamond: *levanta las orejas al escuchar lo que dijo* ¡¿qué dijiste?! –pregunta sorprendido, notándose un poco nervioso-

Espeon: eehh... que… que… aah… -empieza a balbucear nervioso, seguido de ocultarse mordiendo su chocolate y volteando en otra dirección-

Diamond: ¡espeon! –le vuelve a gritar molesto-

Espeon: eehh… ¡que... de donde... saco él chocolate! –le responde nervioso, retrocediendo un poco-

Diamond: ¡tú no dijiste eso! –Le dice un poco más nervioso, caminando hacia él, comenzando a molestarse-

Liz: *salta parándose frente al Zangoose, deteniéndolo* para ser francos, Diamond... yo también tengo dudas sobre esa cosa que casi me quita la vida….

Diamond: …

Umbreon: *suspira* yo estuve en la biblioteca ese día, señor… yo robe su informe y lo leí a mis hermanos… -dice firme, caminando hacia él frente-

Diamond: ustedes no deben leer eso…

Umbreon: ¡pues lo hice y no me arrepiento! –le responde más molesto- quien es esa cosa… y porque nos afectó a nosotros….

Diamond: …. *baja las orejas y voltea a otro lado* prepárense ya, debemos continuar –responde molesto, dándose la vuelta para caminar, siendo detenido por la Houndoom- ¡suéltame! –grita furioso, golpeando a la Houndoom en un costado, lanzándola un par de pasos hacia atrás, seguido de detenerse y observar nervioso lo que hizo- …

Jak: …. *corre con la Houndoom, ayudándola a levantarse*

Umbreon: señor Diamond…. *camina junto a su hermano Vaporeon hasta ponerse frente al Zangoose* conocemos las reglas, y sabemos que tras varias muestras de deslealtad, tenemos derecho a negarnos a las órdenes de nuestro líder… *Se sientan ambos* nadie avanzara a partir de este punto…

Diamond: como si ustedes tuvieran voz… *suspira molesto, dándose la vuelta, seguido de tomar él brazalete sujetado a la rama, poniéndoselo y caminando en la dirección que debían continuar* caminen –replica serio, jalándose un poco hacia atrás al no avanzar nadie- ¡que caminen dije! –les replica molesto, tirando de la Houndoom, quien rápidamente es jak y espeon quienes sujetan la cadena, evitando que la hiera- …

Umbreon: como le dije… -replica molesto, caminando junto a su hermano hasta ponerse entre la Houndoom y él Zangoose, acomodándose todos a los lados de la cadena, ocultando a la Houndoom- bajo las normas del legado, si un líder muestra deslealtad a nuestro código de moral, todos los del equipo tienen derecho a desobedecer y abandonar al líder… así como estos deben informar al líder del legado, y este, tomara las medidas necesarias contra él líder del equipo mencionado…

Jak: *se hace hacia atrás ocultándose de la vista del Zangoose, llamando la atención de la Houndoom, seguido de hacerla darse la vuelta y caminar, estirando un poco la cadena que conectaba con él brazalete de Diamond*

Umbreon: nosotros en las pocas horas que llevamos de nuestra misión hemos visto mucha deslealtad de su parte, así como conductas inapropiadas… tenemos el derecho, y él deber, de regresar a la base a informar a Diego… y que él tome las medidas correctivas necesarias contra usted… -vuelve a decir serio, acercándose todos ellos hacia él Zangoose, estirando sus cadenas también, seguido de que él Raticate regresara hasta con ellos- ¿va usted a regresar a la base por las buenas? O tendremos que mandar a alguien a buscarlo…

Diamond: … *voltea a otro lado molesto, sin saber que contestar*

Umbreon: conviene más regresar ahora a informar, que si nosotros regresamos por la fuerza, él castigo será peor para usted...

Diamond: ustedes están desobedeciendo las órdenes de Diego, nuestra misión es entregarla a ella a los dragones…

Espeon: nuestra misión es entregar información que responde a la inocencia de la Houndoom Liz… le guste o no… lo haremos…

Diamond: si claro… ¡camina Liz!... antes de que los arrastre a todos juntos… -responde molesto, dándose la vuelta, sintiendo como su cadena se estira al no moverse ella- ¡que camines! –Grita furioso, tirando con fuerza de la cadena-

 _Al estar todos con su cadena extendida cuando caminaron hacia Diamond, la fuerza que aplico este al final cumplió con la condición de liberación, abriéndose él collar de la Houndoom, liberándola a ella, a la vez que los collares de todos se empezaban a abrir y caerse al igual que él brazalete del Zangoose, comenzando rápidamente todos a correr de regreso a la base central, asegurándose de que la Houndoom estuviera en medio de ellos para evitar que ella se fuera a otra dirección._

 _Durante su carrera no pudieron evitar sentir como él Zangoose corría contra ellos tan rápido como podía, sin poder alcanzarlos, dejándolo atrás con facilidad, logrando perderlo entre los árboles, siguiendo su camino hasta la base central.  
Las reglas del Legado Arca son de oro, nadie debe romper ninguna…_

Koral: ¡Diego! –Grita desesperada, aterrizando con fuerza sobre él Arcanine, aplastándolo- ¡Diego hay problemas! –le comienza a gritar desesperada, tomándolo del pelaje y moviéndolo bruscamente-

Diego: ¡aahhhh! –Grita aterrado, golpeándose con fuerzas contra él suelo por él movimiento de la dragona-

 _Por suerte, no hay ninguna regla que obligue respetar al líder…_

Diego: *tose un poco, encontrándose ya sentado frente a la dragona, viéndosele un vendaje sobre la cabeza* ahora si Koral... ¿qué tanto te pasa ahora? –le pregunta molesto-

Koral: hay un problema… -replica seria, encontrándose arrodillada frente al Arcanine- serio… en todos los extremos del bosque, donde comenzaban los arboles de fruto negro, se levantó un gran muro de oscuridad… y en él área donde Miles me puso a proteger, uno de esos grandes muros se tragó a Archie… él alumno de Zero…

Diego: ¿cómo… que se lo trago? –Pregunta intrigado, viendo a la dragona bajar la cabeza-

Koral: unos… como tentáculos, manos o… bueno, no lo sé con certeza… salieron de ese muro y lo atraparon…. Yo… intente ayudar a Archie y sacarlo de ahí pero… me intentaron jalar también a mí, y por liberarme yo, se lo llevaron a el… *se agacha un poco apenada* yo… lo siento… falle con mi misión… yo… creo que iré a avisarle a sus padres… después de todo…

Diego: tú no te preocupes… *suspira cansado, seguido de sobarse la cabeza donde llevaba las vendas, callando a la dragona* igual… Archie mato a sus padres, si algo se lo trago está perfecto… si venia aquí le iba a pasar lo mismo, solo que de una manera más violenta…

Koral: también… -replica seria, llamando la atención del Arcanine- Miles…

Diego: wow… *se rasca una oreja, callando a la dragona* ¿podrías repetir?

Koral: él señor Miles…. *ve como él Arcanine se nota sorprendido* ¿Qué?

Diego: Koral… es la primera vez que te veo… o mejor dicho, escucho, decir tantos nombres y que estemos hablando de la misma persona –responde sorprendido, recibiendo una fuerte cachetada por parte dela dragona, derribándolo por la fuerza de esta- _uuhhh…_

Koral: ¡esto es serio Diego maldita sea! –Grita furiosa- ¡estamos a punto de entrar en una crisis en la que muchos van a morir y tú estás pensando estupideces! –sigue gritándole furiosa-

Gil: ¿morir? ¿Por qué? –pregunta extrañado, llegando donde ellos, llamado por él ruido que había ahí-

Koral: … *baja la mirada nuevamente, sin decir nada*

Diego: *suspira y se soba la mejilla con su pata* Koral tiene noticias de Miles… es bueno que llegues la verdad… *baja su pata, viéndose la mano de la dragona marcada en su mejilla, notándose incluso en su pelaje, seguido de ver a la dragona* bien Koral… ¿qué es lo que miles te dijo?

Koral: las criaturas de afuera del bosque… se están volviendo fuertes, y, si nosotros ahora podemos pasar la barrera que nos mantiene a salvo, ellos en poco tiempo, también podrán hacerlo… y será para eliminarnos a todos… -sentencia con gran tristeza, alcanzando a notarse un nudo en su garganta- tenemos… que prepararnos todos para una posible batalla contra ellos… no sabe cuándo puedan ellos entrar…. Pero... dijo que nos preparáramos todos

Diego: *suspira* y así será… *ve al Mightyena* Gil… no le digas a nadie…

Koral: ¡¿Qué?! –grita molesta, poniéndose de pie rápidamente-

Diego: *levanta su pata, callando a la dragona de nuevo* igual que siempre… no atacaremos sin pensar… así como también no vamos a hacer algo sin saber si será cierto o no…

Kay: ¡señor! –grita desesperado, llegando con ellos, jadeando muy cansado- señor… Diego... ahh… *cae al suelo* traigo… noticias…

Gil: comienza a decirlas tapete… -replica indiferente, picándolo con su pata-

Kay: él joven Flareon… está mal herido en el hospital, ya le notifique a sus familiares…

Diego: supuse que eso pasaría… *suspira molesto* creo que no los entrenaste del todo bien…

Kay: y él señor Nod… -replica aun cansado, más comenzando a calmarse, callando al instante al Arcanine- está gravemente herido… los médicos lo revisaron poco tiempo porque perdía mucha sangre rápidamente… dijeron que ya no tenía arreglo él señor Nod… -dice un tanto triste, bajando todos los presentes la mirada- dijeron… que Flareon tenía pocas probabilidades, porque había perdido mucha sangre… y él señor Nod no tenía ninguna…. O que si se salvaba, iba a perder su pata… por lo que ya no iba a poder ayudarnos… pero uno de ellos llamo al señor Miles… Tenma y Zota llevaron a Nod con el… -replica aun serio, más dando un largo suspiro los presentes-

Gil: almenos... ahora tendrá más posibilidades de sobrevivir…. –dice aun un tanto decaído-

Diego: si… es lo importante… *suspira un tanto decaído* bueno… iré a ver como esta Zero y ver si ocupa algo Pearl… esa mujer se volvió más exigente desde hace unos días con ese estúpido huevo…

Gil: que cruel eres… es su hijo…

Kay: o hija…

Diego: o estorbo si sale como Maru o Tyler… -replica molesto, alejándose del lugar-

Gil: si eso no lo dudo… -dice con cierta melancolía, volteando a observar el cielo- oye Koral… yo creo que deberías ir a ver a tú alumno, ¿no crees? *voltea a donde estaba la dragona, notando que ella ya no se encontraba en las cercanías* eehh… ¿Koral? *voltea a los lados confundido*

Kay: se fue corriendo desde que dije que Flareon estaba en el hospital… -dice un tanto indiferente, encontrándose ya sentado en el suelo, respirando más tranquilo-

Gil: gracias… *suspira molesto* creo que yo ya no tengo nada mejor que hacer… -replica serio volteando a ver el cielo- quizá… ¡pueda tómalo como mi día libe! –comenta más alegre, seguido de ser tacleado con fuerzas por umbreon- ¡gah! *cae al suelo con umbreon encima* ¡quítate! –Le grita furioso, lanzándolo hacia atrás, seguido de llegar el resto y taclear al umbreon, estrellándose de nuevo contra él Mightyena- _uuhhh…._ –replicaba derrotado debajo de todos-

Liz: ¿ya llegamos? –Dice confundida, encontrándose sobre Gil-

Gil: ¡¿Qué?! –Grita sorprendido, llegando corriendo rápidamente él Arcanine- ¡¿Qué carajos hacen trayéndola de nuevo bola de idiotas?!... ¡¿Dónde está Diamond?!

Diamond: ¡aquí!… Señor…. Gaah! –grita sin mucho aire, llegando poco después también, seguido de caer exhausto en el suelo, respirando muy agitado y cargando las cadenas de todos- al fin…. Al fin los alcance… -comenta triunfante, agarrando la pata de umbreon, viéndose solo su pata fuera mientras todo su cuerpo se encuentra cubierto por él resto-

Diego: y exactamente... ¿porque lo atrapas? –Replica serio, llamando la atención del Zangoose-

Diamond: *ve a Diego* _maldita sea…._ –piensa nervioso, soltando al umbreon y mordiéndose él labio inferior-

 _Las cosas no se miraban bien en ese momento, rápidamente los lideres fueron llamados para reunirse tan rápido como fuera posible.  
Mientras en él legado eso pasaba…. Lejos de este, en él lado sur, unas visitas inesperadas estaban por reunirse…  
aquel ser que suplantaba al absol Archie fue encontrado mal herido por los Houndooms que huyeron de Tenma y su equipo, atacándolo rápidamente hasta dejarlo inmovilizado y con grandes heridas por él cuerpo, arrastrándolo hacia donde todos ellos Vivian, al llegar, entre todos lo arrojaron con fuerza, cayendo él absol con fuerzas en el suelo, golpeándose el rostro con una piedra y gruñendo por él dolor_

-bienvenido… estúpido absol… -le dice agresivo un Houndoom un poco más alto de lo habitual, viéndose su cuerpo con varias cicatrices, resaltando una en forma de media luna que le abarcaba desde debajo de uno de sus ojos, pasando sobre su frente y llegando él otro extremo hasta debajo de su otro ojo- veo que… al fin trajeron algo para morder…. –dice malicioso, alejándose él absol de el- ¡nadie te dijo que te movieras! –grita furioso, tacleando al absol y mordiéndolo del cuello fuertemente-

Ark: ¡gah! –grita adolorido, seguido de gruñir fuertemente y empezar a salir varias cuchillas negras del suelo, pareciendo grandes colmillos, atravesando el cuerpo del Houndoom múltiples veces y en distintas direcciones, escuchándose solo como gemía este un poco antes de quedar en total silencio-

 _Aquel ser, sin piedad alguna, apuñalo al Houndoom múltiples veces por todo el cuerpo, y en cuanto este dejo de hacer fuerza alguna, todas las cuchillas que había creado se alzaron del suelo rápidamente, clavándose en él cuerpo del Houndoom y levantándolo en él aire, saliendo todas las puntas de estas por su espalda, dejando a todos los presentes observar con terror como su líder ahora había sido asesinado frente a todos ellos._

 _El absol, tras ello, se comenzó a levantar con cierto esfuerzo, notándose aun adolorido y exhausto, poniéndose de pie de espaldas al líder muerto de los Houndooms, comenzando a verlos a todos y reír un poco, acto después, con una voz fría y sin alma, decirles a todos…_

Ark: traigan a todos sus compañeros… *ríe un poco más de una manera maliciosa, seguido de tomar una gran bocanada de aire* ¡que su nuevo líder, amo y señor ha llegado! –grita con furia a todos los presentes, aterrándose todos al, ver como él Houndoom que había matado, comenzaba a mover su cuerpo poco a poco, empezando a gruñir tenuemente-

-¡cómo te atreves a atacar a nuestro líder! –Grita uno de los houndooms que observaban la escena, empezando acorrer él y otros tres contra el absol-

 _Todos ellos confiaron con las heridas que vieron en el absol, pensando que se encontraba débil, mas ninguno sospecho de la trampa que el tenia, esperando que ellos se acercaran para atacar, primero evadiendo un lanzallamas que uno de los houndooms le lanzo, seguido de abalanzarse en su contra, dándole una fuerte tacleada, y al estar cercas, cargar su cuerno con su energía y cortar el costado del houndoom, evadiendo rápidamente el ataque del segundo de ellos, quien intentaba taclearlo._

 _Tras evadir el segundo ataque, el absol se vio forzado a reaccionar rápidamente, inclusive ignorando sus heridas, para poder evadir el lanzallamas de una houndoom que se encontraba en la batalla, seguido de recibir una fuerte cornada por el último de ellos por la espalda, cayendo al suelo._

 _Rápidamente tras impactar, el absol dio un rápido salto y se reacomodo, seguido de girar al escuchar como el primer houndoom al que hirió se abalanzo contra él, gritándole furioso y lanzando un fuerte ataque con su cuerno, partiendo por la mitad al houndoom, seguido de empezar a reír emocionado, asustando al resto._

 _Tras ver tal acto, los houndooms que lo atacaban retrocedieron un poco, más el absol reacciono a ellos rápidamente, volteando a verlos con gran ira y emoción en los ojos, sonriéndoles maliciosamente, después simplemente hizo un gesto con su pata, desapareciendo las cuchillas que tenían atrapado al antiguo líder de ellos, quedando este de pie, volteando todos los presentes a verlo sorprendidos, mas su sorpresa se convirtió en terror al ver como su líder comenzaba a atacar a con gran ira a los que se revelaron, atacándolos con unas potentes llamas negras, calcinando su piel y carne rápidamente, quedando pronto la hembra entre ellos aterrada, tratando de retroceder al encontrarse sola contra ambos._

Ark: ahora… ¿ahora entregaras mi mensaje? –le replica con la misma sonrisa maliciosa, acercándose a ella-

-¡si señor!... ¡lo hare enseguida! –grita aterrada, seguido de darse la vuelta, siendo rápidamente tacleada por el absol, sujetándola contra el suelo, pisándole la cabeza con su pata- ¡aahhhh!

Ark: ¡tú ya perdiste tu oportunidad! –le grita furioso, seguido de empezar a crecer las mismas cuchillas alrededor de ellos, cortando la piel de la houndoom ferozmente, haciéndola gritar del dolor y la desesperación, mas sin atravesarla en ningún momento, solo hiriéndola, hasta que finalmente ella se quedó sin voz de tanto gritar, cayendo después en la inconciencia tras cubrirse su cuerpo de grandes heridas- heh…. *la suelta, caminando hacia el resto* ahora… todos ustedes… ¡vayan y entreguen mi mensaje! –grita furioso, empezando todos los houndooms correr aterrados a comunicar a sus aliados- _huyan… entreguen mi mensaje… y sírvanme antes de que decida matarlos…_ -piensa agresivo, volviendo a sonreír-

 _Poco a poco, las cosas empeoraban en todas partes…_  
 _mientras tanto… perdido en la oscuridad…._

Archie: vamos… no podemos detenernos… -dice un tanto más tranquilo, viéndose varias cortadas en su cuerpo-

-pero… ya estoy muy cansada… ¿no podemos descansar? –Replica una Houndour detrás de él, jadeando- y tengo hambre…

Archie: no podemos detenernos… tenemos que encontrar como salir de aquí… -replica firme sin detenerse, seguido de alcanzar a escuchar como los jadeos de la Houndour comenzaban a escucharse cada vez más distantes- _¿huh?_ *voltea la cabeza, viendo a la Houndour recostada, jadeando* ¡vamos!

-¡no puedo más!

Archie: _grrr…_ *camina hacia ella, subiéndola a su espalda, comenzando a caminar nuevamente, acomodándose la Houndour en su espalda y abrazándolo del cuello, quedándose dormida al poco rato* _sueña bien, Gegy… puede que sea él ultimo sueño tengas…_ -piensa un tanto triste, sin dejar de caminar-


	18. ¿Seguir o morir?

**_*Capitulo 18: ¿Seguir o morir?_**

 _Todos los líderes se reunieron nuevamente, encontrándose Krystal, Pearl, Diego, Zero y tres de sus hijos, preparados para juzgar a Gil, Diamond y la Houndoom Liz, comenzando Diego con la primera palabra…_

Diego: bien Umbreon… *suspira un poco molesto* dinos que paso

Umbreon: si señor… *da un paso al frente* poco después de iniciar nuestra…

Diamond: ya lo sabes Diego… ¿para que lo haces dar vueltas? –replica un tanto molesto, interrumpiéndolo-

Umbreon: misión… *tose un poco para llamar la atención del arcanine* de llevar….

Diego: lo sé, pero quiero ver que tan bueno puede ser para dar informes… necesito a alguien que me acomode una agenda entre cuidar que mi hijo el magikarp no se mate solo y hacer que los nuevos cadetes se maten de miedo cada que me vean… -dice indiferente, prestando poca atención al joven umbreon-

Umbreon: usted sabe…

Gil: sabes, creo que solo con olerte basta… -replica burlón-

Umbreon: ¡¿me están escuchando tan siquiera?! –Grita molesto, llamando la atención de todos- ¡eehh!... –exclama nervioso al notar como todos voltean a verlo-

Liz: siéntate mejor… *suspira* conociendo a estos dos *señala al mightyena y al zangoose* ten por seguro que no tendrás ni motivo para estar aquí…

Umbreon: awww… pero yo quería dar un reporte… -dice más desanimado, sentándose y bajando las orejas-

Espeon: tranquilo, vamos a casa y me cuentas a mi tu informe –dice alegre, emocionándose el umbreon y corriendo a casa, seguido de el espeon reír un poco y caminar junto a su otro hermano que los acompañaba-

Vaporeon: ¿cuánto tiempo crees que tarde en darse cuenta de que nosotros también estábamos ahí?

Espeon: si tenemos suerte… hasta que olvide que quería dar un informe –replica indiferente, alejándose junto a su hermano-

Zero: …

Diego: *suspira* tranquilo Zero… hay una explicación razonable para todo esto…

Zero: ¿una explicación razonable más allá de haberle quitado su sueño idiota a mi hijo de dar un informe importante sobre lo que aparentemente es una traición? –Cuestiona indiferente, volteando a ver al arcanine-

Pearl: no es tanto una traición… aunque si… esta ''conexión'' no es del todo aceptada… -replica un tanto molesta, cruzándose de brazos- esperaba no verte ya Liz…

Liz: *suspira* Pearl… no estoy de ánimos, ¿quieres? Me acaban de hacer correr como diez kilómetros continuos, me trataron como la peor escoria que jamás hayan visto en todas sus vidas y para terminar mi hija sigue perdida…. –dice un poco más molesta, seguido de voltear a ver al zangoose a su lado- por cierto, Diamond… baja unos kilos…

Diamond: no tienes a tu suerte Liz….

Gil: los tacos estaban buenos, ¿verdad?

Zero: ¡¿pueden callarse de una maldita vez y explicar todo?! –les grita a todos furioso-

Krystal: cálmate Zero… son cosas del pasado de ellos *señala con su cola a Gil y a Diamond* que realmente a ambos los ha tenido de cabeza desde que llegaron aquí…

Zero: ¿a qué te refieres? –cuestiona aun confundido-

Liz: *suspira molesta y se lleva una pata a la cara* significa que a mí, ellos dos *señala al par de amigos a su lado* me conocen de siempre… aunque si… hace tiempo que ninguno de ellos quiere saber de mi….

Diego: *suspira cansado* créeme Liz... esa historia me da vueltas en la cabeza siempre…

Pearl: a mí me tiene la cabeza dando vueltas aun tu burla sobre los que murieron en aquel incendio… -replica molesta, volteando a otro lado-

Zero: … *Ve a Pearl* oye… ¡¿y tú huevo?! –exclama sorprendido, diciéndole la zangoose que Zota y tenma cuidan de el- ahh…

Diego: Zero, concéntrate… -le dice molesto, volviéndose a voltear al frente- bien… ¿podrían explicarme ahora bien su travesía? Sin mentiras… *señala a Diamond, haciendo que Pearl bajara las orejas apenada* sin ocultar nada… *señala a Gil* y sin sacarme de quicio…. *Señala a Liz*

Diamond: eehh… *Ve a su pareja, bajando las orejas apenado* yo… bueno… *suspira* hubieron misiones Diego… en las que sinceramente no recuerdo bien que ocurrieron… yo…. Mentí en los informes, y manche el nombre de Liz múltiples veces… -replica apenado, rascándose la nuca-

Liz: por eso ustedes me ven como enemiga… además también… ella *señala a Pearl, llamando su atención* también mancho mi nombre, diciendo que yo alardee de haber quemado una parte grande del bosque…

Pearl: lo hiciste… te escuche claramente… -replica seria, notándose poco a poco más molesta- eso sin contar que eres del grupo de Houndooms que siempre nos ataca…

Liz: estoy por ellos por protección... ustedes no van al sur a atacarnos… y esa vez yo no alardee de haber quemado el bosque… alardee de que mi hija podía usar un lanzallamas muy fuerte a su corta edad…

Gil: ¡¿hija?! -grita aterrado, empezando Diamond a reírse y Diego comenzar a dar vueltas en círculos nervioso-

Krystal: tienes permitido ir al baño Diego… -replica molesta-

Diego: ¡olvídalo, no pienso aguantar a otro Maru!... ¡menos en hembra! –Empieza a gritar desesperado- ¡no no no no no no no no….! *empieza a correr en círculos al mismo tiempo que Gil*

Krystal: *suspira* vaya líder… -replica molesta, desconcertando a la Houndoom-

Diamond: *suspira* el problema es que está perdida la cachorra… cometimos un error desde un principio… -replica serio, llamando la atención de los dos pokes desesperados- Diego…. *suspira* varios de nosotros le debemos una disculpa a esta Houndoom… creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer para recompensarla, seria encontrar a su hija….

Gil: mi hija también, queras decir –replica serio-

Diego: *Se detiene y suspira* el problema es que ahora no podemos… nadie debe abandonar esta área en los próximos días...

Diamond: ¡¿pero porque?!

Liz: ¡no puedes hacerme esto!

Diego: ¡no es por ti Houndoom!... –le grita furioso, haciendo a la Houndoom retroceder- tenemos problemas más grandes… en los alrededores crecieron unos muros extraños… y uno de esos muros se tragó a uno de los ex miembros de este equipo, un Absol, que ya actualmente asesino a su familia y trato de matarme a mi

Liz: ¿un Absol? ¿De casualidad se llama ''Ark''? -pregunta extrañada, llamando la atención de los presentes- veo que si… *suspira* se presentó en nuestro hogar pocos días antes de que yo viniera…

Diego: ¡¿Qué?! –replica sorprendido, llamando la atención de todos- ¡¿cómo que fue contigo?!

Liz: ¡no fue conmigo!... *suspira molesta* fue a donde nosotros vivimos, al sur del bosque… fue a pedir ayuda a algunos de los nuestros… lo único que alcance a escuchar fue que necesitaba una pequeña escuadra cercas de esta zona…. Es todo… al día siguiente de escucharlo… yo vine aquí a por mi hija, si me daba Gil la oportunidad de hablar, te hubiera avisado, pero me ataco verbalmente, y me hizo rabiar….

Krystal: sin contar que tu propio hijo barrio el suelo contigo…

Liz: *suspira* debo admitirlo… para no entrenarlo como el pokemon que es, ustedes lo entrenaron bien….

Gil: nadie de nosotros lo entreno en el uso de esas cosas… el aprendió a usarlos a base de experimentar con ellas… -dice indiferente, seguido de voltear a ver al arcanine con cierto miedo-

Diego: ¡tú dijiste que lo habías entrenado con esas cosas! –grita aterrado y furioso al mightyena, haciéndolo retroceder-

 _Poco a poco ciertas verdades comenzaban a darse al aire entre los líderes del legado arca, y mientras ellos discutían, ya bastante lejos el joven mightyena había comenzado su camino para reencontrarse con su antiguo compañero, más el jamás espero encontrarlo tan pronto… más si imaginaba el modo de reconocerlo._

 _Tras unas horas de camino, el mightyena alcanzaba a escuchar a la distancia unos fuertes ronquidos en la misma dirección en la que caminaba, y al llegar, encontrándose acostado en el suelo el gran charizard en que se había transformado Daveck, de colores poco más oscuros a lo habitual, con su flama azul ardiendo con más fuerza que la última vez que le vio, notando en su cuerpo ya varias heridas por batallas que había librado, tras verlo en silencio con cierta emoción, se acercó a él, y con gran emoción, lo despertó…_

Maru: ¡arriba holgazán! –Grita emocionado, seguido de girar su pata con la pulsera, detonando algunas bombas a los alrededores del charizard, levantándose este rápidamente por el susto- ¡jajajaja! *se tira al suelo, empezando a reír fuertemente*

Daveck: ¡gahh! *ruge con furia, envolviendo al mightyena en una fuerte llamarada azul, más al extinguirse, solo dejar ver al mightyena cubierto de hollín, más sin tener ningún rasguño* ¡¿que acaso tú no tienes ningún respeto por la hora de dormir de nadie?! –le grita furioso-

Maru: eehh…. *Se sacude, tirando el hollín de su pelaje* ¿respeto? ¿Eso con que se come? –replica burlón, haciendo molestarse más el charizard- ya ya… deja de llorar Daveck, tenemos planes para hoy…

Daveck: espero sean más interesantes que la última vez que nos vimos….

Maru: la última vez no hicimos nada por el estúpido entrenamiento de mi padre…. *suspira molesto* ¡pero ya no más, me asignaron aquí y ahora no tendremos quien nos mande! –Grita alegre a la vez que se paraba a dos patas, seguido de dejarse caer de espaldas y suspirar alegre- ya era hora...

Daveck: en eso tienes razón… *se tira al suelo de nuevo* voy a dormir… si escuchas los aleteos de Koral me despiertas… -dice indiferente, cerrando los ojos y girando la cabeza-

Koral: ¿y porque debe hacerlo cuando yo aparezca? –Replica seria, parada frente a donde quedo la nariz del charizard, despertando este de golpe- ¡a trabajar holgazán! –grita furiosa, seguido de tomar al charizard del brazo y arrojarlo con fuerza al aire, obligándolo a volar- ¡si vez a un Absol, quien sea, captúralo y llévalo a con Diego! -le continúa gritando molesta, empezando el charizard a volar, alejándose-

Maru: … *retrocede lentamente, sin llamar la atención de la dragona, pero pisando una rama poco después* ¡ahh yo no sé nada! *empieza a correr*

Koral: ¡tú sí que sabes! –Grita furiosa, tomando al mightyena de la cola- vienes conmigo…. –dice indiferente, caminando y arrastrando al mightyena-

Maru: ¡¿pero porque?! … ¡no hay prueba astronómica ni fisiológica que apruebe lo que estás diciendo! –Grita desesperado, intentando huir, clavando sus garras en el suelo- ¡auxilio!

Koral: necesito a un idiota que cuide de mi alumno en lo que busco al responsable… ¡y tu serás quien lo haga! ¿ _Huh?_ *voltea hacia atrás, viendo una cola de mightyena falsa en su garra* ¡Maru! –grita furiosa, seguido de dar un fuerte suspiro- bien… ya que…. *extiende su mano derecha, apareciendo la dragona Ahamkara* gracias por venir Kari…

Kari: ¡que me sueltes!

Koral: primero necesito tu ayuda… -le dice con una voz más fría, asustando a la otra dragona- hay un Absol suelto…

Kari: ¡ya te lo eh dicho miles de veces Koral! –Le grita furiosa, liberándose del agarre de ella- ¡nosotros no peleamos!

Koral: *extiende su brazo y toma a la dragona por el cuello, acercándola a ella* ¡nadie te dijo que ibas a pelear! –Le grita furiosa, apretando un poco el cuello de su compañera- quiero que lo encuentres y me digas donde esta…. Yo misma iré a aplastarle la cabeza… -replica seria, haciendo a la dragona tragar saliva por la mirada fría con que la miraba, poco después, ambas se alejaron en distintas direcciones-

 _Durante esa tarde no hubo más problemas, el ahora coronel Zero se mantuvo todo el día en la habitación con Flareon cuidando de él, sus hermanos tomaron diversas tareas, encontrándose Pearl cuidando de la pequeña eevee, finalmente, al día siguiente, muy temprano…_

Koral: *suspira un tanto triste, seguido de entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba el Flareon, notándose su rostro cansado, llevando su cabellera bastante desarreglada* oye Flareon… mira lo… -comenta un tanto cansada, forzando una sonrisa y levantando unas flores, seguido de sorprenderse, al ver a su alumno de pie observando por la ventana- ¿Flareon? *camina hacia él, sin el voltear a verla* ¿está todo bien?

Flareon: _Archie…_ -pensaba serio el Flareon sin dejar de observar por la ventana-

Koral: Flareon… *se para detrás de él, volteando el Flareon rápidamente a observarla, notándose gran odio en su mirada*…

Flareon: maestra… necesito que me entrene de nuevo… -replica serio, sorprendiendo a la dragona- hay un estúpido Absol que debo derrotar…

Koral: …. Ahora no… estas herido… debes…

Flareon: ahora… -sentencia serio, caminando a la puerta, dejando en silencio a la dragona- camine… o iré a buscar a Mike para entrenar con el…

Koral: Mike… ya no está…. –dice un tanto triste, deteniéndose el Flareon- fue enviado al lado norte, ¿recuerdas? –Replica aun triste, bajando el Flareon las orejas-

Flareon: entonces, lo iré a buscar ahí de ser necesario… -sentencia serio, saliendo de la habitación-

Koral: … *baja la mirada, seguido de voltear a ver por la ventana* _soy su maestra…. Velo por el…. –_ piensa un tanto triste, cerrando los ojos, seguido de con la voz cortada susurrar- _porque… no puedo detenerlo…_

 _Con pena y dolor, la dragona se quedó parada en la ventana, consiguiendo ver a su alumno caminar alejándose del hospital, seguido por varios doctores que trataban de detenerlo, creando el Flareon solo llamas a su alrededor para alejarlos, perdiéndose en la distancia, dejando a Koral en aquella ventana._

 _Mientras el Flareon tomaba su camino en búsqueda de su compañero, Mike, en el lado sur del bosque, cierto Absol descansaba sobre una gran cama de hierbas, durmiendo plácidamente, hasta ser interrumpido…_

-¡whoa! –Exclama aterrado un joven buizel, cayendo de frente ante el Absol- grrr... *Se pone de pie, notándose varios golpes en su cuerpo, respirando agitado* déjenme… ir….

Ark: … *abre los ojos y lo observa* ¿dejarte ir? –dice malicioso, comenzando a ponerse de pie, notándose aun herido y cansado de su última batalla- ¿porque debería dejarte ir?

-yo… no les eh hecho nada… *retrocede un poco* yo… no… nosotros… nosotros no tenemos nada que ver… en su guerra… ¡no metas a mi familia en esto más! –le grita furioso, seguido de crecer varias cuchillas negras a su alrededor, todas presionando contra su cuello, más sin herirlo, quedándose quieto y observando con terror el Absol-

Ark: escucha… basura… a mí no me importa de qué guerras estás hablando, quien sea tu familia o quien seas tú… yo por ahora necesitare alimentarme y descansar… así como también, necesito a un sirviente… -le dice con cierta malicia, asustando un poco más al buizel- tu, vas a obedecerme, harás todo lo que yo te diga, ¿de acuerdo?

-yo… no voy a hacer nada para ti…. Tu… me pedirás que pelee… y no lo hare…

Ark: no te pediré que luches… -replica más calmado, sorprendiendo al buizel- necesitare que hagas un par de tareas sencillas…

-que… te hace pensar que hare lo que me pides… seguro… será para dañar a alguien más…

Ark: o para salvar a alguien más… -replica serio, callando al buizel, seguido de salir de detrás de unos arbustos varios Houndooms, llevando arrastrando a dos Floatzels y 3 Buizels más pequeños que el primero, encontrándose todos ellos inconscientes y heridos- ¿cooperaras? –Pregunta más atemorizante, volviéndose a recostar en el suelo- o tendré que obligarte…

-¡libera a mi familia! –grita furioso, seguido de quedarse callado al empezar a sentir como una de las cuchillas presionaba contra su cuello- ¡grrr!

Ark: la liberare, cuando cumplas tu cometido…*levanta su pata, comenzando a salir una de sus cuchillas junto al buizel más pequeño, comenzando a doblarse como una guadaña sobre el* obedece… o comenzare a matarlos para que lo hagas… -replica más molesto, bajando su pata a la vez que aquella cuchilla bajaba hasta tocar el cuerpo del pequeño-

-¡para!... ¡no lo hagas, déjalo tranquilo! –Comenzaba a gritar desesperado, deteniéndose momentáneamente el Absol- ¡no hagas daño a mi familia, deja tranquilos a mis padres y hermanos!

Ark: acepta servirme… necesito alguien tan patético como tú para mis planes… -replica igual de serio, volteando a ver al buizel- ¿Aceptas?

-*voltea a ver al Absol con lágrimas en el rostro, viéndolo con cierto odio* tu… ¡maldito cobarde! –Grita furioso, sorprendiendo a los Houndooms presentes- ¡enfréntate a mí, no uses a mi familia como tu escudo!

Ark: yo no estoy utilizando a tu familia de escudo… -replica serio, seguido de dar un largo suspiro- uso tu familia para hacerte aceptar… aunque, si no sirve… *baja su pata, bajándose rápidamente la cuchilla sobre el buizel, atravesándolo por la cintura, aterrando al Houndoom que lo llevaba arrastrando, así como haciendo gritar de ira y tristeza al buizel frente a el* ¿será suficiente motivación? –dice burlón-

-¡maldito desgraciado! –Grita furioso con grandes lágrimas en los ojos- ¡te voy a matar! *toma una gran bocanada de aire, seguido de lanzar un fuerte chorro de agua contra el Absol, corriendo un Houndoom a recibir el ataque en su lugar* ¡¿huh?! ¡¿Pero qué?!

-no voy a permitir que dañes a mi líder… -replica seria la Houndoom frente al Absol, poniéndose de pie con cierta dificultad- es… mi deber protegerlo... mientras se recupera

Ark: bien hecho Raven… ahora por favor… ¡quítate de enfrente! –grita furioso, seguido de levantar del suelo un gran pilar de energía oscura, golpeando a la Houndoom para apartarla- tu, responde… ¡¿vas a cooperar o voy a tener que matar a otro idiota como tú?! –Le vuelve a decir con malicia, comenzando a sonreírle a la vez que varias cuchillas salen alrededor de la familia del joven buizel-

-¡déjalos tranquilos! –grita furioso, seguido de lanzarle otro fuerte chorro de agua, siendo detenido nuevamente por la misma Houndoom- ¡¿qué?!

Raven: eh dicho… que no permitiré… que lo lastimes…

Ark: _*_ sonríe triunfante* _es lo que más adoro de estos idiotas… su lealtad ante alguien fuerte..._ *ríe un poco* Raven… -replica tranquilo, llamando la atención de la Houndoom- llama a todos a comer… *voltea a ver a la familia aquella* hay carne aun fresca para ustedes...

-¡no te atrevas! –Sigue gritando desesperado, apretándose más las cuchillas contra su cuello-

Ark: trabaja para mí… y los perdonare…

-porque…. ¿Porque yo? –empieza a decirle más triste, bajando la mirada-

Ark: eres el único que ha demostrado fuerza y destreza suficiente como para soportar tantos ataques… el resto de inútiles que me trajeron entre ayer y hoy... bueno… *ríe un poco* en resumen, tu familia ha salido buena… ellos salieron con vida de las pruebas… -replica con malicia de nuevo, llamando la atención del buizel- dime cómo te llamas… acepta obedecerme… y te liberare a ti… y a ellos los dejare vivir…

-…. *suspira triste* mi nombre es Makarov… y aceptare… solo... si prometes no hacerle daño a mi familia… -dice con tristeza, bajándose las cuchillas a su alrededor, liberándolo- ….

Ark: tu primer encargo será sencillo, busca a dos Flareons… uno es joven, con gran fuerza física… el otro es más grande, con una franja negra a los costados de su cuerpo… *Ríe un poco* el joven tiene abierto el costado… el adulto, no tiene una pata… encuéntralos… y ven a decirme donde están….

Makarov: *baja la cabeza, viendo el suelo con tristeza* si… señor… *se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar, alejándose*

Ark: …. *lo observa con cuidado mientras se recuesta de nuevo, viendo cómo se pierde entre unos arbustos* Raven…

Raven: ¿si señor? -replica firme la Houndoom, parándose a su lado-

Ark: síguelo… que no me falle –replica serio, caminando la Houndoom por donde se fue el buizel- y ustedes… *voltea a ver a los Houndooms que cargaban a la familia de Makarov* que están esperando… ahí tienen que tragar… -replica sin más, recostando su cabeza sobre sus patas para dormir, mientras los Houndooms rápidamente se volteaban a morder a la familia que llevaban consigo- _Makarov… espero seas útil… sino, te hare pasar por el mismo destino que tu familia… -_ dice serio para sí mismo, quedándose profundamente dormido poco después-

 _Mientras el Absol dormía, todos los Houndooms a quienes el manipulaba se acercaron a alimentarse, mientras que el joven buizel, con tristeza y sin notar la presencia de la Houndoom a sus espaldas, continuo su camino en búsqueda de esos dos Flareons que le habían ordenado encontrar, sin saber con exactitud a donde ir, mucho menos sin saber la situación de su familia, solo llevando una única cosa en mente…_

Makarov: _Lyn… como… pude permitirlo…_ -piensa triste el buizel, levantando su brazo y limpiándose algunas lágrimas del rostro- _ese bastardo…. Lo que te hizo… juro que te vengare… ganare su confianza… y lo voy a hacer pagar… a el… y a todos ellos…._ Liberare a nuestra familia… así sea... lo último que haga…

 _El buizel ahora tenía una motivación…_


	19. Ira y desesperacion

_***Capitulo 19: Ira y desesperacion**_

Más _tarde, ese mismo día, en otra área alejada del legado…_

Tara: bueno, debemos admitirlo Mike… a pesar de estar lejos de nuestros amigos… este lugar es bastante tranquilo –dice un tanto alegre la nidoqueen, sentada a la orilla de un largo rio que por ahí corría- ¿no lo crees?

Mike: … *en silencio, solo observando el suelo*

Tara: _¿huh?_ ¿Mike? –pregunta extrañada, acercándose a él para llamar su atención- ¿ocurre algo? –Le empieza a decir un tanto preocupada al ver a su compañero cabizbajo-

Mike: Flareon… no nos acompañara… ¿cierto? –dice con la voz un tanto cortada, sentándose la nidoqueen a su lado- yo preferiría que él estuviera con nosotros….

Tara: tu… bueno… *Baja un poco las orejas* tú eres muy apegado a el… ¿no? –Comenta un tanto apenada, sorprendiendo al nidoking y sonrojándose- tranquilo… no le diré nada a el… solo… se me hace algo tierno a mi… -dice un tanto alegre, también sonrojada- digo… no es algo común ver a alguien como tú, con esa clase de sentimientos –replica aun alegre, volteando a verlo, viendo cómo se aleja- ¡oye! *Se levanta y corre detrás del* ¡Mike! –Le replica molesta, agarrándolo del brazo, deteniéndolo- tu… ¿Por qué temes?

Mike: no voy a ser débil… *se suelta de la nidoqueen* por favor… déjame tranquilo Tara… seguiré esperando a ver si envían a Flareon a acompañarnos… el… será de gran ayuda…. –dice más serio, alejándose de ella-

Tara: … *suspira un tanto desanimada, seguido da una ligera sonrisa aun sonrojada* _almenos… no soy la única…_

 _La corta charla entre ambos dejo con grandes dudas a aquel nidoking, comenzando este a caminar en círculos grandes alrededor del área que le habían ordenado cuidar, preguntándose cosas distintas cada momento, más en todas sus preguntas siempre se encontraba aquel Flareon._

 _Mientras el nidoking se mantenía con la mente ocupada, en otra parte, el gran charizard y su compañero mightyena volaban por los alrededores, siguiendo las órdenes que la dragona les había dado, más sin conseguir absolutamente nada de información, en su lugar, durante su búsqueda, no pudieron evitar notar a un buizel que se encontraba caminando entre la hierba, descendiendo y aterrizando frente a él, sorprendiéndolo._

Makarov: ¡¿quién está ahí?! –grita furioso, parándose sobre sus cuatro patas y preparándose para pelear-

Daveck: oye, tranquilo *ríe un poco mientras el mightyena bajaba de él, mostrando ambos un pañuelo atado a sus cuellos, siendo azul cielo el del charizard, mientras que el del mightyena era color amarillo* somos parte del legado Arca, te vimos caminando y queríamos preguntarte algunas cosas….

Makarov: … *suspira molesto, relajándose y parándose a dos patas nuevamente, cruzándose de brazos* curioso… yo también quisiera hacerles algunas preguntas… -replica serio, llamando la atención de ambos-

Maru: eehh… creo que no entendiste, nosotros te preguntamos a ti, tú nos respondes, y luego nos vamos….

Makarov: estoy buscando a dos Flareons…. Uno está herido de una pata y el otro del costado…. ¿Los ha visto? -dice sin más, sin dejar de verlos molesto-

Daveck: oye, nosotros…

Makarov: si no saben no sirven para nada…. –dice molesto, volviendo a caminar, callando al charizard- mejor quítense de mi camino… que necesito… ¡whoa! –grita aterrado, al ser levantado por el charizard de sus colas, sujetándolo de cabeza- ¡suéltame!

Maru: deja ahora yo te hago nuestras preguntas… estamos buscando a un absol, de nombre Archie... o ''Ark'', ¿lo has visto?

Daveck: solo dinos si tienes alguna información y te dejaremos tranquilo ¿está bien? ¡Whoa! *suelta rápidamente al buizel, al atacarlo este con un fuerte chorro de agua, empujándolo un poco hacia atrás*

Makarov: ¡ustedes interfieren en mi camino!... ¡no me estorben! –Les grita furioso, lanzándoles a ambos otro fuerte chorro de agua, mojando completamente al mightyena-

Maru: ¡ahora si te lo buscaste! –Grita furioso, lanzándole una de sus bombas, cayendo frente al buizel más sin explotar- ¡¿eehh?!

Makarov: ¡ya cállate! –le grita furioso, tomando la bomba y regresándosela, golpeándolo en la cara con ella-

 _En ese momento la tensión entre ellos llego a su límite, enfureciéndose el mightyena por la actitud de aquel joven buizel, a la vez que la desesperación de Makarov también llegaba a su límite, al necesitar información para rescatar a su familia, más a ello agregándole la ira y tristeza que sentía por la muerte de su hermana menor._

 _La batalla no tardo en comenzarse, atacando primero el gran charizard, con sus características llamas azules, buscando un golpe directo contra el buizel, siendo fácilmente repelido por un aro de agua que este crea para defenderse, extinguiendo las llamas, seguido de recibir una fuerte tacleada por parte del mightyena, mostrando gran resistencia al no caer, sujetando con fuerza al mightyena, seguido de girar y azotarlo en el suelo, acto seguido, gira y lanza un fuerte chorro de agua contra el charizard, evadiéndolo este rápidamente al ponerse a volar._

 _Ya en el aire, el charizard vuela rápidamente contra el buizel para taclearlo, cargando Makarov otro chorro de agua, lanzándolo contra el suelo para elevarse rápidamente, evadiendo a Daveck, acto seguido empieza a girar en el aire, lanzando un chorro de agua a mayor distancia a su alrededor, alcanzando a golpear a Daveck en la espalda con este, derribándolo, más antes de caer, el charizard alcanza a clavar las garras de una de sus manos en la tierra, girando rápidamente y apoyándose con sus patas y brazos para no sufrir daños, al mismo tiempo, Maru mantiene su hocico cerrado un par de segundos, manteniendo la vista fija hacia el buizel, seguido de lanzarle una fuerte bola sombra, impactando directo contra él, estrellándose con fuerzas el buizel contra el suelo por la potencia de la explosión, seguido de levantarse este rápidamente a la vez que Maru y Daveck corrían contra él._

 _Tras ponerse de pie, Makarov no tardó mucho en cargar nuevamente un chorro de agua, más esta vez tomando un poco más de tiempo antes de lanzarlo, dejando salir un fino y fuerte chorro de agua, dejando ver a simple vista como este cortaba con facilidad la tierra, dirigiendo ese chorro contra un árbol, cortándolo con facilidad, dejándolo caer contra sus enemigos._

 _Daveck rápidamente reacciona a ello, girando y atrapando el árbol antes de que los aplastara, más viéndose obligado a mantenerse ahí un momento en lo que pensaba que hacer, dándole tiempo a Maru de continuar la pelea por su cuenta, atacando con garras y colmillos al buizel para poder dar fin a la pelea, más Makarov, se defendía con agilidad y fuerza, evadiendo las garras de Maru con cierta facilidad así como también lo alejaba con fuertes golpes con sus patas delanteras o su cola, haciéndolo retroceder, más el mightyena, sin rendirse de luchar_

 _Tras separarse por un breve momento, Makarov dio un paso rápido contra Maru, lanzando un fuerte chorro de agua frente a Maru, levantando una gran columna de agua, seguido de saltar a través de esta para atacar directamente a Maru con su brazo cubierto de un aura blanca, acertando un fuerte golpe en el rostro del mightyena, obligándolo a bajar la mirada, seguido de cargar su otro brazo del mismo modo y golpearlo en la barbilla para levantarle la cabeza, acto seguido, finaliza su ataque girando y golpeándolo con sus dos colas, lanzándolo hacia atrás al mightyena, comenzando el buizel a respirar agitado._

 _Su ligero descanso duro poco, al verse Makarov obligado a saltar rápidamente evadiendo el impacto del gran árbol que le había arrojado el charizard, seguido de recibir directamente un fuerte lanzallamas, siendo lanzado contra una roca cercana, manteniendo Daveck su ataque por varios segundos, manteniendo oprimido al buizel entre la roca y sus llamas, haciéndole gritar por el dolor.  
Sin rendirse, Makarov paro de gritar y se movió rápidamente, creando un aro de agua frente a el para extinguir las llamas, seguido de lanzar un fuerte chorro de agua contra Daveck para hacerlo retroceder, consiguiendo liberarse al fin, más sin haber podido evitar serias quemaduras en su cuerpo por las llamas del charizard._

 _Rápidamente tras ser detenido de su ataque, Daveck gira su cuerpo completo para no dejar al buizel descansar, golpeándolo con su cola en el estómago, arrastrándolo con fuerza por el suelo hasta finalmente azotarlo con gran violencia e ira contra la roca, agrietándola un poco, seguido de tomar al buizel con una de sus garras, cargándolo frente a él._

Daveck: ¡¿porque rayos nos atacaste?! –Le grita furioso, sin recibir respuesta del buizel- nosotros veníamos a preguntarte sobre ese estúpido absol… ¡¿no crees que pudo haber sido más fácil solo decirnos que no sabías?! –le continua diciendo furioso, más su furia se extinguió al ser sujetado del brazo por el buizel, recibiendo otro fuerte chorro de agua en el rostro, seguido de que el buizel le torciera la muñeca para golpearlo en la cabeza con su cola, liberándose-

 _Makarov, sin cesar, volvió a atacar al gran charizard, tacleándolo con toda su fuerza, consiguiendo derribarlo, seguido de ahí en el suelo volver a cargar sus brazos con aquella aura blanca, dándole dos fuertes golpes en el estómago al charizard, consiguiéndole sacarle el aire, seguido de cargar un tercer y último golpe, saltando en el aire breves instantes, buscando dar un golpe directo contra el rostro del charizard, siendo detenido por el mightyena Maru, quien rápidamente lo tacleo en el aire, estrellándolo en el suelo y desorientándolo, dándole tiempo a su compañero de recuperarse._

Maru: ¡tú maldito buizel!... ¡detente ahora o te vamos a llevar a encerrar si continuas así!

Makarov: ¡ya quítense de mi maldito camino! –Le grita furioso, lanzándole un fino chorro de agua, cortando el suelo a su paso, siendo el ataque rápidamente evadido por el mightyena- ¡grrr!

Maru: ¡gahh! *salta al aire y gira, lanzando otra bomba hacia el frente del buizel, seguido de atacarla con una bola sombra, generando una fuerte explosión frente a él, lanzando a Makarov con fuerza contra un árbol, estrellándolo de espaldas ahí*

 _El segundo asalto entre el buizel y el mightyena había comenzado sin clemencia alguna, viéndose el mightyena Maru obligado a usar sus ataques naturales para poder detonar sus explosivos al estar estos mojados y no funcionar los detonadores remotos.  
tras la primera explosión, el buizel no tardo nada en ponerse de pie y correr nuevamente contra el mightyena, cargando sus puños nuevamente en la misma aura para golpearlo del mismo modo que ya lo había hecho, más está vez, el mightyena uso una gran cantidad de fuerza y agilidad, comenzando a moverse a una gran velocidad contra su oponente, consiguiendo Makarov apenas verlo un par de segundos, observando cómo se acercaba a él, más sin poder distinguir ninguno de sus movimiento, como si de una imagen se tratara, apareciendo y desapareciendo repentinamente ante sus ojos._

 _Al estar de frente ambos, el mightyena desaparece ante los ojos del buizel, desconcertándolo, seguido de aparecer a su espalda, golpeándolo con una bola sombra en la espalda, lanzándolo volando con fuerza, seguido de volver a avanzar a gran velocidad, consiguiendo dejar atrás al buizel antes de que tocara el suelo, acto seguido, el mightyena salto contra un árbol, apoyándose en este y saltando de regreso, dándole una potente embestida a Makarov en la espalda, arrojándolo con gran furia contra la misma roca que ya había dañado el buizel con su espalda momentos antes, más esta vez, destruyéndola por completo, cayendo al suelo y rodando adolorido algunos metros, mientras el mightyena simplemente caía en el suelo con sus cuatro patas, arrastrándolas unos momentos por el suelo para detenerse, solo observando al buizel adolorido_

Maru: ¿listo para calmarte? –dice confiado mientras se acerca a él, poniéndose finalmente de pie el charizard a sus espaldas- al fin te levantas Daveck…

Daveck: debo admitirlo… fue un fuerte golpe… -dice un tanto cansado, tronándose el cuello- pero ya estoy mejor… *caminando contra el buizel* y tu… realmente creo que tienes algo que ocultar… -dice molesto, tomando al buizel de sus colas, levantándolo- puedes comenzar a hablar…

Makarov: *ríe un poco* ustedes también…. Ocultan algo… -comenta cansado, faltándole un poco el aire-

Daveck: escucha… solo buscamos a ese absol… le hizo daño a nuestros amigos… y debe pagar por ello, ¿sabes?

Makarov: ese absol… tiene a mi familia… -comenta aun sin recobrar bien el aliento- no puedo decirles donde esta… a menos... que ustedes me digan dónde están los dos Flareons… yo… quiero salvar a mis padres y hermanos…

Maru: creo que podríamos salvarlos fácilmente si nos dices donde esta…

Makarov: nunca he confiado en ninguno de ustedes… *ríe otro poco* ni el legado… ni los houndooms… ni ningún otro ''clan'' en los que ustedes se viven…. –continua diciendo molesto, intrigando al mightyena y al charizard- ustedes… dicen que nos ayudan... pero solo destruyen más nuestro hogar... Ahora… ustedes tienen una batalla contra ese absol… ¿y quién es el que sale herido?... *suspira triste, tratando de contestar el mightyena, más siendo rápidamente detenido por otro ataque de ira del buizel* ¡mi hermana es la que está muerta! –grita furioso, creando otro aro de agua frente a él, liberándose del charizard, seguido de golpear a ambos con sus colas, haciéndoles retroceder*

 _La batalla comenzó nuevamente, comenzando el buizel a ser cada vez más y más agresivo en sus ataques, comenzando a atacar con ferocidad al charizard con múltiples ataques de agua, buscando acertar a su cola para finalizar rápidamente, más siendo detenido al recibir un fuerte golpe del mightyena, seguido de ser golpeado por la cola del gran charizard, siendo lanzado con fuerzas por el aire, tratando de acomodarse rápidamente el buizel, más siendo tacleado por la espalda por el mightyena._

 _Al ser golpeado, el buizel lanza un fuerte chorro de agua hacia el mightyena, evadiéndolo este rápidamente, más usando la potencia de su ataque para estabilizarse y caer de pie, seguido de girar con su puño cargado y detener un ataque del charizard usando su propia fuerza, chocando ambos con el mismo ataque, más siendo Makarov quien rápidamente se preparó, cargando su otro puño con el mismo aura, golpeando el estómago del charizard, quitándole el aliento por breves instantes._

 _Makarov observo su oportunidad y la aprovecho, golpeando con gran fuerza el estómago del charizard, dando con toda su fuerza en cada ataque, sofocándolo con facilidad, seguido de girar rápido para repeler una embestida del mightyena, golpeándolo con gran fuerza en el rostro para lanzarlo lejos, aprovechando la velocidad de giro de su golpe para acertar un séptimo puñetazo contra el estómago de Daveck, forzándolo a arrodillarse, seguido de mandar toda su fuerza a su brazo izquierdo, dándole un feroz golpe en el rostro al charizard, arrojándolo varios metros lejos, azotando este contra el suelo._

Makarov: _grrr…_ *gruñe tenuemente jadeando de vez en cuando dejando notar su cansancio* _ellos… saben dónde están esos Flareons…_ *ve al charizard inconsciente, seguido voltea a ver a mightyena, estando este de pie, observando con gran ira al buizel* _el…. ¡¿acaso no se cansa?! –_ se pregunta a si mismo preocupado al ver como Maru le gruñía furioso-

Maru: tu…. ¡te vas a arrepentir! –Le grita furioso, levantándose rápidamente el buizel, parándose a cuatro patas y retrocediendo un poco- ¡nosotros veníamos para encontrar a ese desgraciado… tu sabes donde esta y no lo dices!... *le gruñe de nuevo, caminando hacia el* ¡voy a hacer que te arrepientas de protegerlo! *comienza a reír malicioso* ¡te vas a arrepentir por haber golpeado a mi compañero! –le vuelve a gritar furioso, seguido de tomar una gran bocanada de aire, lanzando un fuerte lanzallamas contra el buizel, viéndose este obligado a saltar hacia un lado para evadirlo, comenzando rápidamente a correr- ¡vuelve aquí maldito insecto! *corre tras el*

Makarov: _¡es imposible! …. un mightyena no puede usar lanzallamas… ¡¿cómo rayos es que lo hizo?! Acaso… el…._ ¡gahh! –pensaba aterrado, seguido de gritar de dolor al recibir una fuerte embestida por parte del mightyena, estrellándose contra un árbol- grrr… *intenta levantarse*

Maru: ¡te vas a arrepentir por herir a mi amigo! –vuelve a gritarle furioso, seguido de girar y lanzar con su cola tres explosivos contra el buizel, usando un lanzallamas rápidamente para detonarlos frente a el buizel, alcanzando a protegerse este con un aro de agua frente a él, más sin poder evitar ser lanzado hacia atrás por la explosión, golpeándose contra un árbol, cayendo al suelo exhausto- grrr…. *camina hacia el aun gruñéndole*

 _Mientras tanto, en otro lugar…_

Ark: _parece…. Que ya comenzó…_ -piensa triunfante el absol, comenzando a abrir los ojos, mientras que durante la batalla el joven buizel se esforzaba por ponerse de pie- _ese idiota… me está gustando tu fuerza…._ *ríe un poco, seguido de empezar a salir a su alrededor una gran llama negra casi transparente* _demuéstrales… que es lo que podemos hacer…_ -piensa con cierto orgullo, seguido de dar una fuerte riza-

 _Mientras el absol reía con fuerza y malicia donde se encontraba guardando reposo, en la batalla que libraban Maru y Daveck contra Makarov, Maru comenzó a notar algo extraño en su oponente, empezando por observar como aquel buizel se ponía de pie ya sin problemas, con la mirada baja y comenzando a gruñir sin más, notándose una muy tenue llama negra cubriendo su cuerpo, preocupando al mightyena._

 _El buizel duro así unos segundos, solo parado con la mirada baja, Maru en cambio, se mantenía atento a los movimientos de su oponente, caminando de un lado a otro sin quitarle la vista de encima, hasta que finalmente el buizel se movió, dando un fuerte grito de ira, seguido de correr rápidamente contra el mightyena con sus dos brazos cargados en una energía similar a la que había usado contra Maru, pero esta vez, viéndose algunas manchas verde oscuro en ella, así como también, luciendo como si llevara sus brazos envueltos en llamas blancas con verde._

Ark: *para de reír un momento, poniéndose serio* _aunque… si no tengo cuidado… capaz y pasa lo mismo que hace años… ese estúpido arcanine… *_ gruñe molesto comenzando a recordar* _no…. No esta vez… eh mejorado en el control del tiberium… lo manipulo a mi gusto…. Ese estúpido arcanine tuvo suerte aquella vez… esta vez… no será así… pequeño buizel… demuéstrales el poder de mi infección… lleva el Tiberium a su máximo esplendor, y destruye a tus oponentes… -_ continua el absol pensando con malicia, volviéndose a acostar, cerrando los ojos y riendo tenuemente-

 _Mientras el absol volvía a caer dormido, en el lugar de aquella dura batalla, el mightyena comenzaba a verse en problemas, al no poder identificar bien la manera en que su oponente estaba luchando, ya que en ocasiones, el buizel se mantenía luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras que en otras usaba solo chorros de agua, más a pesar de ello, fue una mezcla de ambos lo que realmente sorprendió al mightyena_

 _Sin poder hacer mucho, el mightyena comenzaba a sentir temor por su vida, al ver al buizel atacando sin piedad alguna, obligando a Maru a no hacer nada excepto evadir sus ataques, más sin embargo, consiguiendo el buizel acertar uno, consiguiendo encadenar una serie de fuertes impactos en el cuerpo del mightyena._

 _El primer golpe que consiguió acertar fue un golpe recto en el rostro con el cual hizo al mightyena agachar la cabeza, tras eso, el buizel rápidamente dio tres fuertes golpes más en el rostro del mightyena, golpeando su cabeza con la derecha, seguido de golpearlo con la izquierda y girar completamente, acertando el tercer golpe con toda la fuerza que pudo aplicar para derribar al mightyena, más antes de que cayera completamente, girando de nuevo en dirección opuesta, pateando el cuerpo de Maru de nuevo hacia arriba, sujetándolo rápidamente del pelaje y girando, azotándolo en el suelo, impactando con gran fuerza el cuerpo de aquel mightyena, rebotando contra este por la fuerza del golpe, acto seguido, el buizel lo taclea, arrastrándolo por el suelo algunos metros, poco después, al ya no poder arrastrarlo más, el buizel suelta el pellejo del mightyena, tomándolo de las patas delanteras y girando, lanzándolo con fuerza hacia adelante, deteniéndose por fin de su ataque, quedándose a cuatro patas y gruñéndole al mightyena._

 _Maru, sin darse por vencido, se recupera en el aire antes de caer al suelo, girando rápidamente y cayendo sobre sus cuatro patas manteniéndose firme pero notándose cansado y adolorido, por lo cual, el buizel no tardo en volver a intentar atacarlo, tomando una bocanada de aire nuevamente, como si fuese a lanzar otro potente chorro de agua, más sin embargo, al lanzar el ataque, este fue muy distinto._

 _En lugar de lanzar un chorro de agua a presión para intentar hacer el máximo daño, el buizel abrió su hocico completamente, dejando salir una especie de hiperrayo color blanco con un peculiar flameado verde oscuro.  
tal ataque dejo notar su poder destructivo apenas ser usado, al lanzar una fuerte onda de aire alrededor del buizel al ser disparado, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo conforme el ataque avanzaba, dándole al mightyena pocos instantes para recuperarse y salir, más sin tener fuerza para ello, teniendo el cuerpo paralizado por el cansancio, pocos segundos después, el ataque llego a donde el mightyena, cubriéndolo totalmente de la vista, sin dejar siquiera escuchar un último rugir del mightyena._

Ark: heh… *ríe un poco tranquilo en aquel lugar donde descansaba, seguido empieza a reír a carcajadas* ¡otro idiota menos! –Grita alegre, seguido de continuar riendo por un momento, poco después dejar de reír, sorprendiéndose- ¡¿pero qué…?!

Maru: _grrr…_ *gruñendo tenuemente, observando exhausto el suelo a un par de metros debajo de el* _como…. Como llegue… aquí…._ –decía sin aliento, viendo al buizel debajo de él, y este observándolo también-

Kari: yo te saque…. Necesitaras descansar Maru…. –dice tranquila la joven dragona, planeando lentamente por el aire, cargando al mightyena sobre su espalda, notándose que tenía alas distintas a las de un dragón común al no tenerlas en su espalda, sino en sus costados, siendo estas solo una ligera membrana conectada desde su costado, lleno por todo su brazo- Diego se encargara de el…

Maru: Daveck… -dice un con un poco más de fuerza, intentando levantarse-

Kari: eehh quieto…... *voltea a ver al gran charizard, llegando uno de los grandes dragones guardianes, tomando al charizard Daveck con sus garras y alejándose volando, viéndose una inmensa diferencia de tamaños* tu amigo estará bien…. Nosotros debemos retirarnos…

Maru: voy… a hacerlo pagar…. *vuelve a intentar levantarse*

Kari: quizá…. En otra ocasión… *se prepara para batir sus alas, desapareciendo rápidamente de la vista*

Makarov: ¡grrr! –Continuaba gruñendo con ira, comenzando a cargar nuevamente el mismo ataque que había usado en Maru- ¡gahh!

Diego: ¡gahh! –grita furioso, llegando hasta donde el a gran velocidad, tacleando a velocidad máxima al pequeño buizel, arrojándolo con fuerza contra un árbol, rompiendo el árbol- ¡nadie se mete con los míos! –Grita furioso, tomando pose defensiva-

 _Una nueva batalla estaba a punto de comenzar…_ _el buizel no perdió tiempo en levantarse y correr contra el gran arcanine, lanzando un potente chorro de agua concentrado, cortando el suelo a su paso para intentar herir al arcanine, más este, rápidamente lo evade, desapareciéndose de su vista por breves instantes, apareciendo a su espalda y lanzándole una fuerte bola de fuego en la espalda, generando una fuerte explosión, saliendo el buizel volando debido a ella._

 _Rápidamente Makarov gira en el aire para caer sobre sus cuatro patas, volteando rápidamente a ver al arcanine, observando como el arcanine desaparecía en medio del aire, seguido de volver a aparecer a sus espaldas, girando el buizel rápidamente para defenderse con otro aro de agua y cubriéndose el rostro con sus brazos, más sin poder evitar recibir otra bola de fuego por parte del arcanine, pasando está a través de su movimiento, golpeándolo fuertemente en sus brazos obligándolo a levantar su defensa, seguido de el arcanine lanzarse con fuerza contra él, dándole un fuerte cabezazo, tirándolo al suelo por el impacto._

Diego: *se mantiene parado en su lugar, observando al buizel frente a sus patas delanteras* ríndete… nunca podrás vencerme… -dice con gran frialdad en su palabra, comenzando Makarov a intentar volverse a poner de pie- ¡que te rindas ya! –Grita furiosa, seguido de pisar la cabeza del buizel contra el suelo, sujetándolo con fuerzas ahí- ¡no voy a permitir que alguien como tu este hiriendo a los míos!

Makarov: ¡gah! –grita de dolor al estarle presionando el arcanine la cabeza con fuerzas, seguido de volver a cargar uno de sus brazos en aquella energía blanca con el flameado verde oscuro, dándole un fuerte golpe en la pata al arcanine, alejándolo, seguido de golpearlo con fuerza en el rostro y retrocediendo rápidamente, acto seguido, lanza un fuerte chorro de agua contra el-

 _el agua es fuerte contra el fuego, más este arcanine hacia ver todo lo contrario, al recibir sin ningún problema el ataque del buizel, sin retroceder, sin mostrar dolor o algo, simplemente recibiendo el golpe en el pecho, manteniendo la mirada hacia un lado, poco después, el buizel detiene su ataque.  
tras detenerse, el arcanine solo gira nuevamente la mirada hacia el buizel, manteniendo su expresión seria y molesta hacia él, comenzando a gruñir de ira nuevamente el joven buizel, volviendo a dejar notarse aquella tenue llama negra alrededor de su cuerpo, más siendo esta vez un poco más notoria, dejando verse como un verde muy oscuro_

 _el arcanine observa con cierto asombro y tristeza al buizel al notar aquellas llamas, bajando la mirada un poco, seguido de comenzar a verse alrededor de su cuerpo la misma llama que el del buizel, más en el caso del gran arcanine, creciendo y extendiéndose más aquel extraño fuego.  
Mientras tanto, en la base de los houndooms, el absol comenzaba a gruñir más, clavando sus garras en el suelo de ira._

Ark: ese… ese estúpido arcanine…. –decía en voz más alta, gruñendo furioso- ¡ya debería estar muerto! –grita furioso, llamando la atención de algunos houndooms que estaban en las cercanías vigilando-

-¿ocurre algo señor? -dice uno de ellos, haciendo una ligera reverencia-

Ark: quiero… que todos ustedes se larguen hacia el norte…. Y busquen al último buizel de esa familia… está peleando contra un arcanine justo ahora…. ¡maten a ese maldito arcanine! –Les grita furioso, comenzando los houndooms rápidamente a correr- _no saldrás vivo de esta… de mi cuenta corre… -_ continua diciéndose a sí mismo el absol, notándose a un desesperado-

 _Los houndooms se dirigieron a gran velocidad en la dirección que les había dado su actual líder, comenzando a buscar el aroma del buizel Makarov, y mientras lo hacían, en un lugar alejado se encontraba el luchando contra diego, ambos con la misma llamarada cubriéndoles, más sin embargo, notándose a Diego tranquilo, mientras que Makarov gruñía y jadeaba de ira._

 _El buizel no tardo en volver a cargar su ataque, parándose a dos patas y tomando una gran bocanada de aire para lanzar aquel haz de luz que había hecho anteriormente, más esta vez, sin conseguir completarlo, al ser golpeado en pocos segundos por el arcanine en el estómago, vaciándole los pulmones con un único golpe, inclinándose y apoyando uno de sus brazos en el suelo por el dolor, teniendo dificultades para respirar._

Diego: ¿sientes eso? –le replica con una voz fría y sin sentimientos al buizel, sin voltearle a ver- esa presión y desesperación que estas sintiendo… no es nada más que la oscuridad apoderándose de ti… no te dejes dominar… o solo acabaras haciendo algo de lo que te arrepentirás…

Makarov: este dolor… que ciento… -comenzaba a decir el buizel, falto de aire, comenzando a gruñir un poco nuevamente- es por la muerte de mi hermana menor…. La cual… ¡murió por ustedes! –Grita furioso, lanzando un chorro de agua más potente, saltando el arcanine a un lado para evadirlo- ¡nosotros no tenemos nada que ver entre ustedes y los houndooms!... ¡ella no tenía por qué morir porque a ustedes los odian! –vuelve a gritar furioso, cargando rápidamente aquel peculiar ataque, en pocos segundos, lanzándolo contra el arcanine, incrementándose por mucho la llama que le rodeaba-

 _El arcanine no se movió ante aquel ataque, solo se mantuvo firme mientras lo veía acercarse, y al tenerlo de frente solo giro la cabeza, creándose un gran mural de fuego frente a él, desviando el ataque con facilidad, seguido de esas mismas llamas envolver al arcanine, cambiando su pelaje de nuevo a ser negro con distintivos blancos, volteando a ver molesto al buizel_

Diego: *suspira cansado* lamento escuchar lo de la muerte de tu hermana menor… pero si te sirve de consolación… *Se agacha un poco, tomando pose defensiva* te voy a enviar con ella por atentar contra la vida de los míos... –replica serio, desapareciendo nuevamente de la vista del buizel-

 _La batalla real había comenzado, el líder del Legado Arca no iba a permitir que Makarov siguiera dañando a más pokes por lo cual decidió acabar la pelea pronto, apareciendo detrás del buizel nuevamente, con la misma llama negra a su alrededor, así como también notándose algunas llamas salir de su hocico cerrado.  
El joven buizel reacciono tarde, volteando a ver con cierto terror al arcanine a su espalda, desapareciéndose las llamas que cubrían al buizel al instante, seguido de caer al suelo sentado, ya sin saber qué hacer, poco después el arcanine lanzo su ataque._

Makarov: ¡aah! –grita bajo pánico total el buizel, bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, cubriéndose con sus brazos totalmente aterrado, más pocos segundos después, sintiendo fresco todo su cuerpo y sin sentir dolor alguno- _así…. ¿Se sentirá morir? Siento mucho frio… ¿mi alma se la estará llevando arceus? Ooh Lyn, hermanita mía… ahora… estaré contigo de nuevo… en aquel nuevo mundo… -_ pensaba con tristeza, comenzando a sentir sus lágrimas correr por su rostro- _las… lagrimas… ¿se pueden sentir aun? ¿O será mi sangre? *_ abre un poco los ojos, observando el quemado un poco delante del* ¿huh? *recibe un golpe en la frente, cayéndose de espaldas al suelo y golpeándose en la cabeza, seguido comienza a sobarse* pero que… *levanta la mirada, viendo al arcanine frente a el*

Diego: no sientas miedo por la muerte… ya que ella siempre viene a por nosotros para llevarnos a una mejor vida, lo menos que podemos hacer por ella es recibirla con gracia y alegría… -replica serio, caminando junto al buizel, dando por finalizada la batalla-

Makarov: pero… usted no… me iba… eehh… -balbuceaba confundido, volteando a ver al arcanine-

Diego: escucha, buizel….

Makarov: Makarov…. Makarov es mi nombre...

Diego: *suspira molesto* escucha, Makarov, lamento si tu hermanita está muerta, pero no fijes tu mirada en aquellos que buscan acabar con esas muertes… tal vez… ¡solo! Tal vez… -le continua diciendo aun molesto, haciendo cierto énfasis al repetir- muchos mueren por esta batalla infinita… incluso quienes no tienen nada que ver mueren… pero esta guerra es justamente por eso… porque quienes no tienen nada que ver, mueren… sin motivos reales…

Makarov: *baja la mirada apenado, seguido de cambiar su expresión a un gran asombro al ver frente a él, a pocos centímetros de él, un gran agujero en el suelo, donde se podía ver humo salir, así como también una línea de llamas que dejaban notar una gran profundidad* …

Diego: mandare a alguien a buscar el cuerpo de tu hermana… seguido, notificaremos a tus padres, ¿Esta bien?

Makarov: ellos… los houndooms… *suspira triste* ellos tienen a toda mi familia… no pude liberarlos….

Diego: … *suspira nuevamente, deteniéndose* entonces ven… vamos a que te revisen de que no estés muy herido…. Ya hay mandare a alguien a por ellos, pero por favor, estate tranquilo… *Voltea a verlo* la oscuridad afecta más cuando estas triste o enojado…. Lo último que deseas es que yo te envié también a donde tu hermanita….

Makarov: … *se pone de pie, notándose bastante cansado y adolorido, caminando cojeando hacia el arcanine, viéndose su cansancio en sus pasos lentos y amenazando con caer inconsciente en poco tiempo* yo…. No entiendo… a que se refiere

Diego: quiero decir que la oscuridad oculta en nuestros corazones puede surgir repentinamente no solo ante un ataque de ira, sino que también bajo una fuerte tristeza, la oscuridad puede dominarnos y hacernos hacer cosas que no queremos… si dejas que te domine esa oscuridad… me veré obligado a matarte, porque atacaras a mis compañeros y amigos... y yo no voy a permitir que los lastimes… -replica molesto, bajando el buizel la mirada nuevamente- haber… *se acerca al buizel y se acuesta en el suelo frente a el* sube… yo te llevo…

Makarov: *lo ve, seguido voltea a otro lado* yo… lo ataque a usted y a sus amigos… ¿Por qué me ayuda?

Diego: fácil… *suspira* yo fui domado por la oscuridad años atrás… por un breve momento perdí el control de mí mismo y ataque a mi pareja… no la mate…. Pero, la herida que le hice si consiguió acabar con su vida… -le dice un tanto más triste mientras el buizel se subía sobre el- no quiero que nadie más pase por eso… -replica sin más, comenzando a caminar nuevamente- trataremos de rescatar a tu familia… dime… ¿quién y donde tienen capturado a tu familia?

Makarov: al sur de aquí… donde los houndooms… un tal ''Ark'' según escuche de los houndooms que me llevaron ante ese absol

Diego: bien…. entonces… por ahora descansa… -le replica sin más, recostando el buizel su cabeza contra el pelaje del arcanine, quedándose dormido poco después sobre el arcanine- bueno… ahora esta calmado… habrá que buscar una manera sutil de decirle que su familia ya no existe…. –piensa con cierta tristeza el arcanine conforme se alejaba, regresando al área del legado.

 _Mientras Diego llevaba al joven buizel a con los médicos que tenían, fuera del bosque esmeralda, en una gran mansión blanca llena de muchas criaturas distintas, en la enfermería dentro de esta, el Flareon de nombre Nod se encontraba recostado en una camilla de hospital, con su pata herida dentro de un bloque de hielo, dejando ver toda su piel y carne desgarrada, consiguiéndose ver casi a través de ella por entre sus heridas, junto a él se encontraba una Vaporeon, ella tenía las aletas en su cabeza peculiarmente más grandes, así como su cola era más ancha y larga , trayendo ella puesto un chaleco negro con algunos bordados dorados, así como también un comunicador negro que se sujetaba a la aleta derecha de su cabeza.  
Ella solo miraba con cierta tristeza al Flareon, antes de tener que voltear la cabeza al escuchar a alguien entrar._

Miles: hola... Vapor… -dice un tanto apenado el zorro amarillo, entrando a la enfermería- ¿cómo sigue?

Vapor: está estable… *suspira triste, volteando a ver al Flareon de nuevo* el hielo que le pusieron… lo está ayudando bien a contener la pérdida de sangre, aunque… si lo quitamos, el no tardará mucho en perder la vida… *salta un poco, apoyando las patas delanteras en la camilla, usando una de ellas para acariciar la cabeza del Flareon* no quiero…. Que le pase nada Miles….

Miles: … *Se acerca a ella también, acariciándole la cabeza a la Vaporeon* yo sé que no quieres que le pase nada… pero… no es fácil poderle ayudar ahora…

Vapor: algo puedes hacer… tienes… muchas cosas, algo debe servirle… -continua diciendo preocupada, tratando de contenerse-

Miles: hay…. Bueno, un proyecto, que tengo en mente…. Aunque no sé si…

Vapor: ¡hazlo! –Le grita inmediatamente, sorprendiendo al zorro- por favor… no me importa que sea…. Si lo mantiene aquí… hazlo…

Miles: bueno… *suspira un poco, caminando hacia una silla cercana y poniéndola junto a la Vaporeon, sentándose el para ambos quedar a la misma altura* Mira Vapor… tu antes decías que el hacer que un pokemon camine a dos patas, era quitarle su naturaleza…. Realmente hace que se me mueva el mundo entero al tu misma decirme que haga lo que fuera necesario para ayudarlo… *suspira nuevamente, viendo como la Vaporeon cerraba los ojos, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas* bueno... mira… mi idea es ''sencilla''… por así decirlo, ya que consta en únicamente prótesis y eso… cosas médicas, pero, no creo que le sirva mucho a alguien con su cuerpo… aunque… si tengo tu consentimiento, quizá… pueda hacer algo más, aunque me gustaría claro, que tu estés a mi lado mientras lo hago…

Vapor: ¿porque me quieres a tu lado? –Le replica con la voz ya un tanto cortada-

Miles: me apena decirlo Vapor… pero… si tu hijo llegara a morir en el proceso… creo que a él le gustaría que seas tú también quien se haya esforzado en salvarlo…

Vapor: …. *abre los ojos y baja la mirada, quedándose en silencio total*

Miles: eehh… va…

Vapor: hare…. Todo lo que me pidas…

Miles: bien… entonces, por el momento, necesitare que lo cuides, si despierta… explícale que vamos a hacer un… bueno… vamos a hacer un experimento con el…. Háblalo con él, si él está de acuerdo, me dices y comenzamos…

Vapor: ¿y si no lo está?

Miles: no voy a obligar a nadie hacer nada... si no consigues su consentimiento, entonces mis manos estarán atadas –sentencia el zorro amarillo, poniéndose de pie y acariciando la cabeza de la Vaporeon una última vez, seguido de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación, dejando a ambos solos-

Vapor: …. *vuelve a acariciar la cabeza del Flareon, evitando tocar la herida detrás de su oreja* _por favor, hijo mío…. Acepta este acuerdo… yo pagare lo que sea necesario pagar por tenerte aquí aun a mi lado…._ –pensaba con tristeza la Vaporeon, recargando su cabeza en la camilla, comenzando al poco tiempo a llorar a todo pulmón, alcanzando a escucharla todo aquel que caminaba frente a la enfermería-

 _La pérdida de un ser querido, es algo difícil de superar… pero si aquel a quien se puede perder es a su propio hijo, ningún costo es suficientemente alto como para no aceptarlo con tal de salvarle.  
el tiempo continuaba su curso, ya casi al anochecer, en el área norte del bosque, el nidoking Mike se encontraba recostado junto al rio observando las nubes en el cielo, más poco después, siendo llamada su atención al escuchar una voz acercándose a él, una voz que él conocía bien y esperaba escuchar…_

Mike: _¿será… cierto? –_ pensaba con nerviosismo y alegría, observando hacia unos arbustos- eehh… ¿Quién está ahí? –Dice un tanto curioso, acercándose, seguido de salir de entre los arbustos a su amigo y compañero Flareon- ¡Flareon! –dice más alegre al verlo, seguido de quedarse serio al notar el vendaje en su cuerpo- ¡¿pero qué te paso?! –Le comenta un tanto más preocupado, corriendo a su lado para revisarlo-

Flareon: estoy bien, Mike –dice con un tono un tanto molesto, sorprendiendo al nidoking- oye... escucha, necesito pedirte un favor…

Mike: tú dirás… *nervioso*

Flareon: necesito algo importante… pero ocupo mantenerlo en secreto… -empieza a decirle un poco más bajo, sin voltear a ver al nidoking, comenzando Mike a sonrojarse un poco- veras… es algo importante y complejo de decir…

Mike: eehh… yo… bueno… -balbuceaba nervioso, sonrojándose más- solo… di… dilo así… como debe ser… *se tapa la cara apenado*

Flareon: bien… *suspira* no sé cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente… pero perdí una batalla y necesito entrenar… y necesito alguien como tú para ello… -replica más serio y firme, sorprendiendo al nidoking, seguido de este suspirar-

Mike: ¿alguien como yo? –Replica un tanto triste, quitándose lo sonrojado- ¿no lo estás diciendo porque estoy gordo verdad?

Flareon: eres un nidoking… la grasa es parte de tu cuerpo… *suspira molesto y voltea a verlo* además, eres muy fuerte, casi todo lo que tienes es musculo… por eso te necesito… necesito luchar contra ti hasta poder mejorar… así que… necesitare que luches con toda tu fuerza…

Mike: ya lo hemos hecho flare… la última vez que lo hicimos terminaste con una pata y tres costillas rotas… no es buena idea… entiende –le replica más nervioso, tratando de calmarlo- además… *Se acerca a él y revisa sus vendajes* estas herido… no es buena… ¡whoa! –grita aterrado, apenas evadiendo una llamarada del Flareon, comenzando a verlo un tanto nervioso-….

Flareon: entrenaremos Mike… no volveré a perder…. Así que quiero que descanses hoy…. Mañana temprano empezaremos a entrenar… *suspira molesto* estaré preparado para cuando me encuentre de nuevo con ese maldito absol… y cuando lo haga… lo hare pagar… -replica serio, bajando el nidoking las orejas por los nervios-

 _Esa noche fue tranquila para el equipo de Flareon, Mike y tara durmieron tranquilamente mientras que Flareon aprovechaba la noche para entrenar varios de sus ataques de fuego a la orilla del rio, para así evitar incendios.  
Por otro lado, en la base central…._

Gil: esto es tu culpa… -dice enojado, sentado al fondo de un agujero solo con un tenue rayo de luz de luna entrando por un agujero sobre el-

Diamond: ¿mía? ¿Quién fue el genio que se le ocurrió tener crías con la houndoom? -le replica molesto, encontrándose sentado de espaldas a su compañero-

Gil: ¡¿aah pero quien fue el idiota que se le ocurrió abrir el hocico de más?! –Le grita más molesto, poniéndose de pie a la vez que el zangoose, pegando ambos sus caras y comenzando a gruñirse mutuamente-

Diamond: ¡¿quién fue el que no pudo mantener a junior tranquilo eehh?!

Krystal: ¡ya cállense los dos! –Le grita a ambos molesta, calmándose tanto mightyena como zangoose y volviéndose a sentar de espaldas el uno al otro- tuvieron suerte de que a Tyler le surgieron asuntos antes de ponerlos a ambos en su lugar…. ¡pero ya dejen de comportarse como cachorros y sean maduros como lo que se supone que son!

Gil: ¡ya cállate Krystal! ¡Ya tenemos suficientes problemas como para tener que escuchar tus sermones!

Krystal: ¡¿qué dijiste?! –le grita furiosa-

Diego: tranquila Krystal… -responde calmado, llegando con ella y cargando al buizel a su espalda- sabes que ellos nunca van a madurar… por eso son tan especiales los dos… -replica serio, sin detenerse, pasando de largo de la Serperior- si alguien pregunta por mi… estaré en el hospital, debo dejar a este….

-¡papa! –Gritan al unísono dos voces a la distancia, llamando la atención del arcanine-

Diego: ¿huh? *voltea la cabeza, viendo a los hermanos Glaceons llegar con él, respirando cansados* tenma... Zota… ya les eh dicho, yo no soy su padre…

Zota: no, ¡pero lo queremos como si lo fuera! –Dice alegre, abrazando al arcanine-

Tenma: traemos un informe, Maestro… sobre el señor Nod….

Diego: habla, tenma….

Tenma: ya despertó…. –dice calmada, sorprendiendo al arcanine- aunque… está en un pésimo estado…. Miles dice que posiblemente no pase la noche…. –dice un poco más triste, bajando las orejas-

Zota: también padre… Perdimos a nuestro compañero… no hemos visto a Kay en todo el día…

Diego: entonces… los dos enfóquense en buscar a Kay… yo iré a ver a Nod ya que deje a este buizel en el hospital…

-¡si maestro! –dicen ambos Glaceons al unísono, saliendo ambos corriendo al mismo tiempo-

Diego: … *suspira triste* espero te recuperes… amigo mío… -dice un tanto más decaído, caminando hacia el hospital, comenzando los doctores a atender rápidamente al joven buizel-

 _Mientras tanto, en aquella enfermería fuera del bosque, en una gran mansión ubicada en una gran ciudad…._

Nod: _madre… -_ dice con poco aliento el Flareon, abriendo solo su ojo izquierdo, dejando correr una lagrima por su rostro, sin dejar de ver a la Vaporeon frente a el-

Vapor: ¿que….? Pasa…. Hijo?… -pregunta un tanto triste, acariciando la melena del Flareon- como… ¿cómo te sientes?

Nod: …. *guarda silencio un momento, cerrando su ojo bueno* _no…. No te puedo escuchar bien…. madre… no…. No escucho bien…._ *vuelve a abrir su ojo, notándose su pupila un tanto grisácea* _veo… veo todo nublado madre…_

Vapor: … *se acerca a él, lamiendo su cara tiernamente, forzándolo a cerrar el ojo* concéntrate Nod…. Necesito me escuches….

Nod: _que…. Vas a decirme…... hoy_

Vapor: el señor Miles puede curarte hijo…. Pero…. Quiere que estés de acuerdo….

Nod: _que…. ¿Qué es lo que me haría?_

Vapor: reemplazar… todo aquello que hayas perdido en esta batalla…. Y yo, estaré a tu lado mientras lo hace…. Me asegurare de que no vuelva a pasar…

Nod: ¿ _que…. Me hará… exactamente?_

Vapor: …. *se acerca de nuevo a él, besando su frente* te haremos más poderoso…. más que cualquier otro compañero que hayas tenido jamás… -le responde más tranquila, notándose un nudo en su garganta, seguido de acercarse a él y volverle a besar la frente- quiero que hoy duermas…. Que mañana…. Vamos a empezar…

Nod: … *cierra su ojo* de acuerdo… madre… -replica más calmado, quedándose poco después profundamente dormido-

 _Salvar a uno, en ocasiones significa ayudarlo a vivir mejor... mientras que en otras ocasiones, a largo plazo, la mejora ya no surte nada de efecto…_


	20. Hielo y llamarada

**_*Capitulo 20: Hielo y llamarada_**

 _* A la mañana siguiente…. Un par de kilómetros lejos del perímetro del rio…_

Tenma: aahhhh… *Bosteza tranquila, despertando y estirándose la espalda* que bien dormí… encontraste un lugar con tierra suave hermanito… _¿huh?_ *voltea a los lados al no escuchar a su hermano menor* ¿Zota? ¿Dónde estás? –pregunta extrañada, caminando por los alrededores- ¡Zota!... ¡¿dónde estás?!

Zota: aquí estoy… -responde un tanto decaído, saliendo de detrás de unos arbustos, viéndose algunas ligeras cortadas en su cuerpo, seguido de verlo, la glaceon corre con él, sorprendiéndolo- ¡whoa! *salta hacia atrás sorprendido al ponerse Tenma frente a el*

Tenma: ¡¿estas herido?! ¡¿Quién te hizo eso?! ¡¿Estás bien?! –comenzaba a decir aterrada mientras lo revisaba, seguido de ser alejado por el glaceon- …

Zota: tranquila… solo… me puse a rodar mientras dormía y termine sobre un arbusto con espinas, heh... –le dice con una ligera sonrisa, más notándose aún un tanto triste-

Tenma: ooh, está bien… *se acerca a el y le acaricia la cabeza* tranquilo, encontraremos a Kay… seguro estará en algún lugar cercano o se fue a tomar un respiro un tanto lejos… pero estará bien –le replica con una gran sonrisa, calmando un poco a su hermano, aceptando este con la cabeza- muy bien, entonces vamos… -replica alegre, comenzando a caminar con Zota tras de ella- veamos… *se detiene y empieza a olfatear el suelo* qué raro… su aroma sigue alejándose… -comenta extrañada mientras comienza a caminar de nuevo- ¿a dónde se abra ido?

Zota: ¡Kay!... ¡¿Dónde estás?! –Comienza a gritar nervioso a la vez que voltea a los lados, encontrándose efectivamente a alguien más no alguien que ellos deseaban ver- ¡grr!

-awww… vamos… ¿enserio ustedes? –pregunta molesto un Houndoom, notándose un poco más grande y fuerte que sus compañeros, encontrándose también uno delgado y otros dos con aspectos más normales, exceptuando que ambos tenían un distintivo cada uno, siendo el pelaje de uno cubierto con algunas manchas rojas mientras que el color de otro es algunos tonos más claro- heh… nos pidieron matar a Diego.. Pero bueno…. Ustedes no estarían mal para tener algo de comida… -comenta con malicia, acercándose a ambos, comenzando Tenma a gruñirles también-

Zota: ¡¿dónde está Kay?! –les grita furioso, sorprendiendo a Tenma al mostrar más interés en encontrar a su compañero que la cercanía de ellos- ¡entréguenmelo!

-nosotros no tenemos a ningún tal ''Kay''…. Y aunque lo tuviéramos… dime… ¿Por qué deberíamos hacerte caso y liberarlo ah? *extiende su pata hacia adelante y toma a Zota de una oreja* ¡responde!

Tenma: ¡suelta a mi hermano! *abre el hocico, lanzando varias agujas de hielo, separando a ambos y retrocediendo rápidamente el Houndoom*

-¿hermano? *ve a Zota* ¿esa cosa es macho? –pregunta extrañado, seguido de ver a Tenma* qué asco ustedes dos… la nena resulta ser macho y el hermano es hembra… *ríe un poco* ustedes dos dan vergüenza…

Zota: ¡te voy a hacer sentir vergüenza infeliz! –grita furioso, parándose rápidamente a dos patas, tomando un cuerpo antro similar al de Kay, creciendo un poco más su pelaje de la cintura hacia abajo, así como también tomando pose de pelea, creando un vara larga y un poco curva que sujetaba con ambas manos, al final en un extremo de esa vara crea una larga cuchilla curva, dejando notar un peligroso filo, como si se tratara de una hoja de hierro forjada y afilada-

-heh… parece que la chica quiere pelear… *Ríe el más delgado de ellos, burlándose de la apariencia de Zota, al tener el también el mismo delineado negro que Tenma, pero acabando este en una punta, simulando una pestaña* qué tal si les mostramos a este idiota como se es un verdadero macho, ¿eh Larry? –le dice a su compañero más grande, comenzando los cuatro a reír con malicia a la vez que comenzaban a rodear a ambos-

Larry: así que… los pequeños Glaceons quieren hacerse pasar por lo que no son, ¿eehh? *ríe burlón*

Tenma: nosotros somos así… estos son nuestros rostros desde que nacimos… ¡a ustedes no les debe importar y no deben de molestar a mi hermano!

-¡mejor cállate estúpida glaceon! –grita furioso el Houndoom con las manchas rojas, seguido de gritar sorprendido y saltar hacia atrás, clavándose la punta del arma de Zota en el suelo frente a el- ¡grrr!

Zota: devuélvanme… ¡a mi amigo! –Grita furioso, seguido de saltar contra ellos con su guadaña en manos, atacando con ferocidad a sus enemigos, siendo evadido con cierta facilidad por ellos-

Tenma: ¡Zota cálmate! –le grita más nerviosa, seguido de ser cubierta por un fuerte lanzallamas por la espalda, proveniente del ultimo Houndoom de ellos, el de pelaje claro- …

Zota: ¡Tenma! –Grita aterrado, volteando a verla, viendo cómo se desvanecía el lanzallamas, viéndose a la glaceon parada sin más, confundida- ¿huh?

Tenma: …. *se rasca la oreja con una de sus patas* bien… lo preguntare una vez… *se voltea a ver a aquel Houndoom que la ataco* ¿eso fue un lanzallamas? –Pregunta extrañada, sorprendiendo a todos los Houndooms presentes, comenzando a reírse burlón su hermano-

-¡cállate maldita! –grita furioso de nuevo el mismo Houndoom, cargando rápidamente los cuatro un lanzallamas, atacando a ambos hermanos simultáneamente con ellos, levantando un fuerte remolino de fuego, cubriendo a ambos Glaceons en las llamas-

 _Los cuatro Houndooms mantuvieron su ataque durante un largo rato, al finalizarlo, se sorprendieron los cuatro al mismo tiempo, al ver como ambos Glaceons se mantenían protegidos por una gran burbuja de hielo, más lográndose notar al glaceon Zota un tanto cansado, mientras que Tenma se notaba tranquila aun, simplemente observando a los cuatro Houndooms por breves periodos de tiempo_

 _Con gran sorpresa, uno de ellos, el más alto, corrió con toda su fuerza contra la esfera, envolviéndose en fuego para aumentar su fuerza al impactar, golpeando un lado de la esfera, moviéndola apenas un poco, seguido de voltear Tenma hacia él, moviéndose rápidamente para golpear el hielo en el mismo lugar que el Houndoom, rompiéndolo con facilidad, alcanzando a salir y taclear al Houndoom con fuerza al mismo tiempo que el hielo se regeneraba, enfrentándose ella sola a los cuatro, viéndose ella totalmente preparada para demostrarles de lo que ella era capaz de hacer, permitiendo que su hermano se recuperara por el ataque que habían sufrido ambos._

 _La glaceon no tomo nada de tiempo para comenzar a luchar, saltando rápidamente contra ellos mientras creaba su martillo de hielo para golpearlos con una gran fuerza, dirigiéndose primero contra el más grande de ellos, golpeándolo con gran agresividad en un costado con su martillo, lanzándolo varios metros hacia un lado, seguido de lanzar su martillo hacia un lado y correr detrás de él, mientras los otros tres Houndooms la seguían rápidamente para atacarla en cuanto se detuviera.  
Lo bueno de Tenma es que una vez que inicia, nada la detiene._

 _La pelea se volvió más agresiva, al llegar Tenma contra el Houndoom, salto sobre él y giro, creando una pelota de hielo con sus dos patas delanteras, rompiéndosela en la cara al pasar sobre él, seguido de caer al suelo a su lado, recibiendo prontamente una tacleada del Houndoom más delgado, consiguiendo derribarla por breves instantes, creando la glaceon una fina capa de hielo en el suelo por donde se arrastraban para evitar detenerse, tomando tiempo para lanzar al Houndoom a un lado e incorporarse mientras se desplazaba por el hielo, creando una rampa a su espalda, elevándose por esta un poco antes de correr clavando sus garras en ella, subiendo a una gran altura._

 _Confundidos, los Houndooms solo observaban como la glaceon subía algunos metros sobre aquella rampa recta de hielo, alcanzando la copa de los árboles, seguido de dejarse caer por la rampa, deslizándose a gran velocidad, creando un muro de hielo frente a ella, dirigiéndose directo a los Houndooms.  
Tres de ellos dieron un paso atrás, mientras que aquel con el tono más claro dio un paso al frente, cargando una pequeña bola de fuego en su frente mientras esperaba a la glaceon, y, al estar cercas, darle un fuerte cabezazo, usando la pequeña bola de fuego para evitar sufrir daños, así como también, generando una fuerte explosión al destruir el muro de hielo de Tenma. _

_Tras la explosión, la glaceon retrocedió rápidamente, saliendo del polvo que se generó tras la explosión, seguido de saltar en su búsqueda el mismo Houndoom, atacándola ferozmente con lanzallamas y tratando de morderla, siendo fácilmente evadido por la glaceon, hasta que finalmente ella ataca, tacleando con fuerza al Houndoom para derribarlo, más este sin retroceder, deteniéndose ambos un par de segundos, segundos previos a un fuerte cabezazo del Houndoom contra Tenma, golpeándola en la frente con fuerzas, derribándola y abriendo una ligera herida en donde impacto su golpe, quedando ella en el suelo un par de segundos._

 _El Houndoom observo un momento a Tenma mientras se levantaba, cargando nuevamente aquella pequeña esfera de fuego en su frente, preparándose para golpearla de nuevo, consiguiendo reaccionar Tenma a tiempo para evadirlo, seguido de crear otro martillo de hielo y golpear al Houndoom en la cabeza, obligándolo a bajar la mirada y gruñir, seguido de tomar una poca de distancia, acto seguido de saltar nuevamente contra el Houndoom y con gran furia gritar a la vez que le atacaba._

Tenma: Ice Make…. ¡Great Hammer! –grita con una gran fuerza, creando un martillo tres veces más grande que ella, seguido de golpear con ira y desesperación al Houndoom en un costado, consiguiendo impactar en todo su cuerpo con el martillo, arrojándolo con furia y agresividad hacia un lado, estrellándolo con fuerzas contra un árbol, usando el cuerpo del Houndoom para derribar aquel manzano en el cual fue a estrellarse, seguido, levanta la mirada y observa algo cansada a los otros tres Houndooms quienes observaban a Tenma con cierto temor- ¡grrr!

Zota: … *observa curioso a su hermana desde dentro de la burbuja de hielo* _sabía que era mala idea dejarla juntarse tanto con ese humano semidesnudo… -_ piensa confundido, seguido de ponerse a pensar en voz alta- lo bueno es que Tenma no usa ropa, sino seria como él y se estuviera desnudando cada rato….

Tenma: ¡gaah! *corre contra los otros tres Houndooms para golpearlos del mismo modo, recibiendo una fuerte descarga eléctrica por la espalda, gritando fuertemente de dolor, seguido de caer al suelo paralizada* _grrr…_

Zota: ¡hermana! –grita preocupado al verla, seguido de voltear hacia el origen del ataque, viendo a un Luxray no muy lejos, riendo con cierta malicia mientras se acercaba- _no era ese… *_ se pone a pensar, seguido de conseguir recordar* ¡usted!... ¡traidor!... ¡nosotros salvamos a si hijo hace unos días! –grita furioso, llamando la atención del Luxray, comenzando este a reír-

-vaya… parece que no eres tan estúpido como pensaba, Zota…

Zota: ¡Traidor! –continuaba gritando furioso al ver que Tenma seguía sin levantarse, comenzando a enfurecerse más al ver como el Luxray se acercaba a ella- ¡aléjate de mi hermana!

-me pregunto… Qué tan pequeño ha de ser tu cerebro como para pensar que obedeceré una estúpida orden tuya… -replica molesto el Luxray, acercándose a la glaceon, seguido de comenzar a darle una fuerte descarga eléctrica- tengo entendido… que ella es débil ante la electricidad… -replica con una sonrisa confiada, seguido de dar una ligera risa maliciosa, dándole a los Houndooms una orden con su pata para ir a por Zota- y que tú tienes gran debilidad ante el fuego…

Zota: ¡grrr! *camina dentro de la burbuja, sin perder de vista a ninguno de ellos* ¡te lo advierto! ¡Deja en paz a mi hermana! –Vuelve a gritar furioso, observando con ira como su hermana gritaba por el dolor en el suelo-

-creo que es hora de que mejor te calles y aprendas a respetar…. *levanta su pata, dando la orden a los Houndooms de atacar, usando todos simultáneamente su lanzallamas contra la esfera de hielo que protegía a Zota* _heh… la ''ELITE'' del legado….con ellos fuera, solo resta encontrar a ese estúpido furret y podremos atacar…_ -se dice a sí mismo el Luxray a la vez que daba una sonrisa triunfante, más su felicidad acabo a la vez que los Houndooms se vieron forzados a retroceder- ¿¡huh!? *Observa con cierto temor como de entre las llamas salían una gran cantidad de púas de hielo gigantes, forzando a los Houndooms a alejarse* ¿¡pero qué?!

Zota: ¡que te alejes de mi hermana! –grita furioso desde dentro de la esfera, explotando esta y lanzando el hielo en todas direcciones, saltando los Houndooms para evadir las grandes púas de hielo, exceptuando el de marcas rojas quien rompió la que se dirigía a él con solo girar y golpearla con su cola envuelta en fuego-

 _Los presentes lograron observar a simple vista un cambio drástico en la forma de actuar del glaceon, comenzando a gruñir furioso sin dejar de observar al Luxray, notándose sus pupilas muy reducidas y de un color rojo intenso, así como también se conseguía notar el delineado de sus ojos más notorio, siendo un poco más grueso y de igual color rojo, al verlo el Luxray, comenzó a retroceder un poco nervioso, más sin dejar de dar órdenes, mandando a los Houndooms a atacar al glaceon._

 _El primero en moverse fue el Houndoom más grande, Larry, quien intento taclear al glaceon por la espalda, envolviéndose en fuego para ganar una poca más de velocidad y fuerza, más siendo fácilmente repelido por el glaceon, al crear este un muro de hielo en su camino, deteniendo la carrera del Houndoom sin siquiera voltear a verlo, sin quitarle la vista de encima al Luxray y comenzando a caminar hacia él._

 _Los otros tres Houndooms rápidamente comenzaron a correr y atacar al glaceon, el cual no paraba de crear muros de hielo a su alrededor evitando que se acerquen a él, consiguiendo llegar sin problemas hasta Tenma, quien yacía inconsciente en el suelo, cubriéndola a ella en una burbuja de hielo con púas para evitar que la ataquen, seguido de tomar pose defensiva y gritarle con ira al Luxray._

Zota: ¡tú atacaste a mi hermana por la espalda y la heriste mientras no podía defenderse!... ¡ten el maldito valor de enfrentarme a mí de frente cobarde! –Sentencia con gran ira, levantándose rápidamente un pilar de hielo bajo el Luxray, alzándolo rápidamente en el aire, sorprendiéndolo-

 _El Luxray reacciono rápidamente, recobrando el equilibrio en medio del aire, más sin conseguir reaccionar al siguiente movimiento del glaceon, ya que inmediatamente al levantar la mirada, lo primero que pudo observar eran los ojos del glaceon, teniéndolo frente a él, observándole con un odio y desprecio que solo las acciones de Zota conseguían dar un indicio de la escala de su furia, comenzando una mortal serie de ataques sin mostrar compasión alguna, desvaneciéndose totalmente aquel glaceon que suele estar al cuidado de su hermana…._

 _Zota, sin remordimiento ni espera, comenzó su serie de ataques con un fuerte cabezazo, lanzando al Luxray contra el suelo rápidamente, cayendo pocos segundos después, más siendo su cuerpo distinto, teniendo el mismo cuerpo a dos patas como el que tiene su compañero Kay, cubriendo sus puños en hielo y comenzando a atacar en el rostro al Luxray con gran furia.  
nueve golpes consecutivos alcanzo a dar el glaceon antes de ser tacleado por los tres Houndooms, más solo nueve segundos fueron necesarios para que el glaceon los alejara e inmovilizara a los tres Houndooms restantes._

 _Tras ser atacado por la espalda, el glaceon rápidamente creo una ventisca de hielo a su alrededor, más notándose muy distinta al ataque común que su especie usa, creando grandes fragmentos de hielo y haciéndolos girar a su alrededor a gran velocidad, consiguiendo golpear con estos las patas y cráneos de los Houndooms, dejando a uno inconsciente tras el golpe, mientras los otros caían al suelo sin poder mover dos de sus patas por el dolor._

- _no…. ¡Este no puede ser Zota! –_ se decía a si mismo desesperado el Luxray observando al glaceon con la cabeza baja, gruñendo y jadeando de ira- _el… no sabe ni usar bien sus habilidades… ¡cómo pudo derrotarlos tan fácil!_

Zota: _Ice Make… -_ replica en voz baja del mismo modo que había hecho su hermana, seguido de voltear a ver al Luxray, alcanzando este último a ver el color rojo del contorno de los ojos de Zota extenderse un poco a los lados, seguido de desaparecer completamente el glaceon-

-…. *retrocede lentamente, notándose muy preocupado y nervioso, sin poder hablar por la apariencia del glaceon, buscándolo por los alrededores* _donde…. Se metió ese glaceon…_ -continuaba diciendo en voz baja, sin dejar de retroceder-

Zota: _ovelisk..._ –replica la voz del glaceon detrás del Luxray, escuchándose como si estuviera sobre el-

-¿¡huh!?

 _El Luxray volteo rápidamente a sus espalda, solo para observar como el glaceon se encontraba ahí, en su cuerpo antro, llevando a la espalda la estructura de dos alas de huesos creadas con hielo, así como también, cargando con ambas manos una gran guadaña, siendo esta fácilmente el doble de grande que su propio cuerpo, viéndose totalmente hecha de hielo, así como pudiéndose notar que la hoja de esta, además de tener una curvatura mayor y ser más larga de lo usual, se encontraba totalmente dentada y muy afilada, al verla, el Luxray quedo totalmente paralizado._

Zota: ¡Great Scythe! –grita con furia, seguido de apretar con fuerza su arma y girar, buscando cortar por la mitad al Luxray, el cual consigue evadir dicho ataque con apenas unos segundos antes de ser cortado-

-¡whoa! *cae al suelo y rueda, seguido se levanta e intenta huir* ¡esto es una locura!... ¡este no es ese estúpido glaceon! El… ¡gaah! –grita con gran dolor y terror, seguido de toser ligeramente, dejando caer algunas manchas de sangre al suelo, poco después voltea a su espalda- _t…. tu…._

Zota: ¡grrr! *gruñendo furioso, viéndose alejado del Luxray por un metro y poco más, sujetando la gran guadaña, la cual, el glaceon mantenía clavada en la espalda del Luxray, clavando la punta de esta en el suelo* tu…. ¡heriste a mi hermana! –grita furioso, girando su arma rápidamente al igual que su cuerpo, lanzando al Luxray con ira contra un árbol, abriendo más la herida en su cuerpo a la misma vez que la congelaba, evitando que perdiera sangre-

-… *ve con terror al glaceon, viendo como lentamente se iba acercando a él con su arma en manos, sintiendo como lentamente su vida iba alejándose de su cuerpo* _tu…. No eres… el Zota que…. Investigue…_

Zota: y tu…. No eres aquel a quien yo había ayudado…. *levanta su guadaña, preparado para acabar con la vida del Luxray* ¡maldita basura! –Grita con furia, seguido de ser tacleado con fuerza, terminando estrellándose contra un árbol- ¡grrr! *se incorpora rápidamente volteando a ver a su atacante*

Diego: ya basta Zota… -replica serio el arcanine, comenzando a calmarse un poco el glaceon- ya sabía que tendría que volver a buscarte rápido…

Zota: ¡no sabe lo que paso maestro! –grita furioso, seguido de callarse al lanzarle el arcanine un potente lanzallamas, cubriendo en fuego la guadaña que llevaba en manos- …. *observa el fuego*

Diego: *suspira* escucha Zota…. No sé porque estas peleando, pero… esta pelea termina aquí… -replica serio, seguido de notar como el glaceon no le prestaba atención- ¡pero escúchame maldito animal! –le grita furioso-

Zota: *ríe un poco, volviendo el delineado de sus ojos a su estado natural* ¡se ve bien mi guadaña de hielo con fuego! -replica triunfante, posando con el arma sobre el-

Diego: … *se lleva una pata a la cara y suspira* te lo juro… no te entiendo Zota, no entiendo a tu hermana… y realmente…. No quiero entender porque demonios tu hielo y el de ella no se derriten…

Zota: porque… eehh... *Se pone a pensar* ¿fue por Vamos? –Replica extrañado, seguido de darle una ligera sonrisa traviesa-

Diego: ¿Vamos? …. *piensa un momento* ¿A dónde? *piensa más, seguido suspira* ¿sabes qué? Mejor… no quiero saberlo… *se lleva una pata a la cara nuevamente, acto seguido voltea a ver al Luxray* trae a tu hermana Zota… vamos a llevarlos al médico…

Zota: ¿Vamos es médico? …. Pensaba que era herrero…

Diego: *suspira de nuevo y se frota la cara con su pata* _arceus… dame paciencia… o mátame… lo que se te antoje primero…._ *suspira nuevamente y voltea a ver a Zota* solo muévelas de una vez, hay que darle cuidado a tu hermana…

Zota: ¡si señor! *se acerca al bloque de hielo que contenía a Tenma, seguido lo muerde y empieza a caminar de espaldas, moviendo de un lado al otro la cola conforme caminaba de espaldas*

Diego: …. *lo observa pasar junto a él, quedándose quieto y en silencio mientras el glaceon se alejaba* ¿ _que… fue lo que hice yo… para tener un magikarp de hijo… y un anormal de alumno?…._ –comenta un tanto decepcionado dando un largo suspiro melancólico, seguido voltea a ver al Luxray de nuevo- mientras tanto tu… *Se acerca a el* no sé qué paso aquí… pero…. Creo que puedo confiar más en mi anormal alumno… que en el único pokemon en las cercanías que puede dejar a Tenma en el estado en que esta… -replica serio, seguido de darse la vuelta y caminar- te deseo suerte… espero tu muerte llegue pronto, quizá así sufras menos… o espero te recuperes… así harás feliz a Zota y podrá iniciar su entrenamiento como caza recompensas –replica indiferente, alejándose del lugar-

- _porque… estas…. Aquí…._ –comienza a decir el Luxray con dificultades para respirar-

Diego: … *se detiene*leafeon, El hijo de uno de mis coroneles, se dio cuenta de que solo estabas investigándolos a ellos… *ríe un poco* pero debo decirte una cosa… yo quería que lo hicieras… -dice con cierto aire de orgullo, volteando a verlo con una sonrisa maliciosa- necesitaba un conejillo de indias para probar las habilidades de mis alumnos… la nueva ELITE… y tú, fuiste perfecto… ahora sé que estaremos seguros con Tenma y Zota cercas… gracias, por ofrecer tu cuerpo involuntariamente para probar a mis alumnos… *Sentencia serio, seguido de volver a caminar* ahh si… por cierto…. *suspira* con ese hielo, no morirás desangrado…. Suerte –sentencia con un tono un tanto alegre, más notándose la malicia en su voz, alejándose del lugar- _ahora si… a visitar a Nod… Jolteon… no me falles… encuentra a Kay pronto…._

Zota: eehh, disculpa, padre… -replica un tanto inocente, deteniéndose y llamando la atención del arcanine-

Diego: ya te eh dicho que no soy tu padre Zota… soy tu maestro… -replica un tanto molesto, más sin regañarle- ¿qué pasa ahora?

Zota: bueno… yo vine a buscar a Kay… pero ahora llevo a mi hermana al hospital… *suspira* ¿podría usted ir a buscar a mi amigo?... ¿o usted lleva a Tenma?

Diego: despreocúpate por Kay…. Jolteon ya está buscándolo… -dice indiferente, pasando junto al glaceon, seguido de este comenzar a seguirlo- en cuanto él lo mire, lanzara una señal algunos dragones cercanos, ellos bajaran y rescataran a Kay, así que, todo está planeado….

Zota: de acuerdo… gracias, padre

Diego: que no soy tu padre… -replica molesto de nuevo, caminando junto al glaceon- ahora, por favor Zota, llévate a Tenma al hospital, yo tengo que ir a ver a Nod….

Zota: ¿no era eso lo que querías hacer desde un principio?

Diego: sí... pero debía evitar que hicieras algo malo… así que ya cállate Zota, y ve a dejar a Tenma al hospital y quédate ahí…. ¿entendido? –Replica molesto, aceptando el glaceon y alejándose- gracias… *Camina en otra dirección* _ahora si… veamos cómo está tu hijo, viejo amigo… -_ pensaba con seriedad el arcanine conforme se alejaba-

 _Las horas pasaron y el arcanine alcanzo a llegar a la base norte del bosque, donde Mike y Flareon se encontraban entrenando arduamente, más a ellos no les dio importancia, sino a aquella puerta que ahí se encontraba, pasando por ella y llegando a aquella mansión donde vivía aquel zorro y otras criaturas mas, donde el Flareon de nombre Nod se encontraba en la enfermería recuperándose._

Diego: ¡¿qué carajos quieres decir con que Nod está muerto?! -grita furioso el arcanine seguido de ponerse a gruñir-

-¡aah! –grita aterrada una joven chica no mayor a 17 años, llevando ella puesto una camisa sin mangas y de cuello alto, pantalón corto que alcanzaba a cubrir poco más debajo de la rodilla y unas botas sin cintas, todo el atuendo siendo de color blanco con los bordes color rosa, llevando en el brazo izquierdo una banda deportiva color amarilla, portando una larga cabellera color rosa oscuro y un moño rosa claro en forma de orejas de gato, resaltando también unos curiosos ojos dorado con apariencia felina- ¡¿qué más espera que le diga?! –replica un tanto más molesta tras el susto- Nod falleció hace apenas unas horas, Miles esta ahora con él y… -la joven se quedó en silencio al igual que el arcanine al ver la puerta de la enfermería abrirse, saliendo de ella el zorro amarillo empujando una camilla de la enfermería con una bolsa negra cerrada, encima de la camilla y junto a la bolsa, la madre del Flareon aquel, llorando a mares mientras ambos se alejaban, pasando por una puerta al final del pasillo- ….

 _Tras ver a ellos pasar, todos en el lugar que lo observaron inmediatamente bajaron la mirada tristes al igual que el gran arcanine, así como también, un zorro de pelaje rojizo y blanco, un faisán de plumaje azul oscuro, con las plumas alrededor de los ojos color rojo y un poco de naranja, así como también un lobo de pelaje gris y blanco, los tres llevando chaquetas de piloto, botas especiales metálicas y casco, así como también siendo los tres de cuerpos antropomórficos, quitándose los tres al mismo tiempo dicho casco en señal de respeto, poniéndolo a un lado y bajando la mirada._

 _El arcanine, sin poder creer lo que estaba observando decidió seguir al zorro amarillo para cuestionarle, más al instante en que comenzó a correr, el zorro de pelaje rojizo que estaba en la barra, rápidamente se movió de su lugar, dejando una estela de luz blanca a su paso, terminando parado frente al arcanine, más dándole la espalda._

Diego: ¡muévete de enfrente!

-por favor Diego… *suspira desanimado* no hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son... –dice con gran tranquilidad, haciendo enfurecer más al arcanine- ¿podrías detenerte un momento, y dejar de pensar en lo que a ti te importa, Diego? –Replica serio, volteando a ver al arcanine-

Diego: ¿en lo que a mi… me importa? ¡¿De que estas hablando?!

-por respeto, mejor regresa al bosque, Diego…. –replica nuevamente el zorro aquel- la vaporeon que iba sobre la camilla es la madre de Nod… va destrozada… su hijo acaba de morir… *suspira de nuevo y voltea hacia el frente, viendo como el zorro Miles cerraba la puerta a la que iban* déjalo ir… ella necesitara tiempo para conseguir esa misma meta… -vuelve a decir tranquilo-

Diego: … *baja las orejas y la mirada, observando triste el suelo*

-siempre veo que será una suerte para usted tener ese casco señor McCloud… -replica la joven al zorro, llamando su atención- ustedes tres saben que deben decirle a ellos *señala al arcanine* a mi aún se me dificulta si realmente estoy diciendo lo que él desea escuchar…

-…. *suspira el zorro y sonríe un poco* Mariah… te diré un secreto para que puedas entender a cualquier animal aunque no hable… solo ve su reacción a cualquier cosa que le digas…. Si reacciona, es porque te entiende, si se alegra o entristece, es porque le dijiste lo que deseaba saber….

Diego: *suspira molesto* parece que aún no reparte bien esos comunicadores el idiota de miles por esta mansión… -dice en voz baja el arcanine, observando a todos, siendo solo el zorro, el lobo y el faisán quienes voltean a verlo- _ese proyecto ya estaba aprobado de hace tiempo… ¿porque aún no lo entrega completamente?_ -se dice a sí mismo el arcanine un tanto extrañado -

-¿te digo porque Diego? –Replica el zorro, volteando a verlo- porque no todos saben lo que ustedes y nosotros sufrimos… y no es buena idea que lo sepan… mejor dejar las cosas así, y que todo pase en su respectivo momento

Diego: *suspira nuevamente* ya que… *se da la vuelta y camina a la puerta* cuando salga Miles de donde sea que se haya ido… hazme un favor, y dile que le dé un traductor a los residentes más esenciales de esta casa…. Como los laboratoristas o la enfermera… no solo a ustedes y el resto de la seguridad….

-se lo diré, tranquilo…

Diego: gracias…. *abre la puerta y sale de la mansión*

-bien…. *suspira de nuevo un poco más calmado* bueno Mariah, ve y arregla un poco la enfermería en lo que Miles se desocupa, ¿de acuerdo? -dice más tranquilo a la joven, acariciándole la cabeza como si fuera un gato-

Mariah: ¡no haga eso! –Le grita molesta, tomándolo de la mano y torciéndosela por la espalda- ¡ya le dije que no me gusta que me mimen!

-¡aahhhh!

-¡Mariah le vas a arrancar el brazo! –Grita preocupado el faisán, corriendo con ellos para separarlos, mientras que el lobo simplemente comenzaba a reírse-

 _Tras salir de la mansión, el arcanine se dirigió a una puerta blanca pegada a un muro de ladrillo que se encontraba a la izquierda de la mansión según se salía de la puerta, quedando al final del patio de la mansión, al otro extremo, encontrándose la reja que da a la calle.  
El arcanine entro por la puerta blanca, encontrándose al otro lado el bosque donde él vive, pasando ahí y cerrando la puerta._

 _La noche ya se estaba posando sobre el bosque y la ciudad, no muy lejos de la puerta por la que entro el gran arcanine, Flareon y Mike se encontraban luchando arduamente, usando el máximo de la fuerza de cada uno, hasta que en un momento desesperación por parte del Flareon, consiguió hacer un movimiento que finalizo su entrenamiento._

Flareon: ¡grrr! ¡Gahh! *cae de costado al suelo con fuerza, tras recibir un fuerte golpe del Nidoking* _grrr…_ *intenta levantarse*

Mike: *jadea cansado* Flareon… ya… basta… ¡no vas a poder derribarme de este modo! –grita furioso, viendo como el joven Flareon se conseguía poner de pie, notándose cansado y adolorido, así como también pudiendo notar como la herida en su costado comenzaba a abrirse, al colorarse el vendaje que llevaba puesto- ¡ya basta! *corre contra él, cargando su puño con toda su energía, brillando este de blanco* _lo siento, Flareon…. Pero… debe parar ya…_ -piensa con cierta tristeza, lanzando su ataque contra el Flareon, desapareciendo este de su lugar- ¡¿pero qué?! -exclama sorprendido al desaparecer el Flareon-

 _El movimiento del Flareon fue más rápido que la vista del Nidoking, consiguiendo moverse hacia un lado a gran velocidad, seguido de ponerse a la espalda de Mike, para después, sin dudar mucho tiempo, cargar un ataque contra la espalda de su compañero, atacándolo con gran fiereza y brutalidad, consiguiendo lanzar al Nidoking con fuerza hacia adelante, levantándolo un poco._

 _Sin titubear, el Flareon se echó a correr a gran velocidad, consiguiendo rebasar al Nidoking con facilidad, seguido de saltar contra él, lanzándolo al aire, seguido de saltar con fuerza, consiguiendo quedar más alto que el Nidoking, impulsándose con un fuerte lanzallamas, rematando con gran ira y fuerza al Nidoking, arrojándolo contra el suelo, dejándolo gravemente herido en el suelo, para después, caer el Flareon a algunos metros delante de él, encontrándose ambos cansados._

Mike: _grr…_ *intenta levantarse, viéndose adolorido y totalmente agotado* _fla…. Flareon…_ _tu... ¿huh?_ *observa detenidamente al Flareon, viendo como jadeaba fuertemente, así como también viendo como su herida comenzaba a sangrar en grandes cantidades* ¡Flareon! –Grita aterrado, seguido de ver como el Flareon se desplomaba de costado, cayendo inconsciente en el suelo- ¡flareon! –comienza a gritar desesperado, sin conseguir levantarse-

 _La desesperación del Nidoking se comenzó a incrementar rápidamente en el momento en que su compañero dejo de reaccionar, más sin importar cuanto lo intento, Mike no consiguió ponerse de pie en ningún momento por causa del daño que había sufrido._

 _Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio oculto del zorro Miles…_

Miles: debo admitirlo… *suspira un poco* Vapor… eres excelente en actuación… -dice más alegre, abriendo la bolsa negra, levantándose rápidamente el Flareon Nod y sacudiendo la cabeza un poco- ¿mejor?

Nod: odio tanta maldita oscuridad… -replica molesto, recostándose en la camilla-

Vapor: que te diré Miles… cuando tienes un trabajo como el mío, de ser la líder de la seguridad… debes aprender a actuar bien, para así camuflajearte con más facilidad…

Miles: sigo diciéndolo… eres excelente en ello, estoy impresionado…

Vapor: gracias… *toma la bolsa de plástico y ayuda a Nod a quitársela de encima*

Miles: bien… gracias por cooperar Nod… aunque, creo que va a haber un problema…

Nod: ¿Cuál? Además de que claro, acabamos de fingir mi muerte –replica un tanto molesto-

Miles: que pasamos frente a Diego… así que, en el bosque también estarás muerto…. –replica serio, dejando al Flareon pensando- tendremos… que pensar en una explicación para todo esto….

Vapor: repíteme por qué nadie puede enterarse de esto, Miles…

Miles: *suspira y baja las orejas* bueno… justo ahora, vamos a jugar con la naturaleza…. Haremos modificaciones en el cuerpo de tu hijo, para que pueda tener su pata de vuelta… algo así como una prótesis… pero, de alta tecnología, igual en su ojo y en su nariz….

Nod: ¿y eso es malo?

Miles: no… pero hay quienes se van a negar a que yo haga algo como esto, por eso pido discreción… además… *suspira de nuevo, bajando la mirada* sea quien haya sido el que te dejo asi, te quiere muerto… y si se entera que sigues con vida, vendrá aquí a matarte, y no podremos detenerlo, así que, mejor continua muerto, hasta que estés de nuevo en condiciones -sentencia serio, seguido de darse la vuelta y caminar a una gran computadora- ¡lucia! –Grita al aire, comenzando a encenderse la computadora- hora de trabajar…

-sí, maestro –dice una voz femenina monótona en el aire, comenzando a abrirse algunos programas en la computadora-

 _Miles y Vapor tenían una cosa en mente en común, curar a Nod para que pudiera seguir su vida, pero solo Vapor, tenía otra cosa en mente con lo que estaban haciendo..._


	21. Viejos conocidos

_***Capitulo 21: Viejos conocidos**_

- _no…no siento… mi cuerpo…._ -comentaba una voz en un lugar totalmente oscuro- _donde… ¿dónde estoy? Estoy…. ¿Muerto? No… donde… grrr…_ *comienza a moverse, cegado por una brillante luz* _eso… no… ¿eso es el cielo? Entonces… estoy…_ *abre completamente los ojos, viendo frente a él, el rostro del gran nidoking, observándolo fijamente a los ojos* ¡aahhhh! –Grita aterrado, saltando el joven flareon hacia atrás, cayéndose de la cama-

Mike: ¡al fin despiertas idiota! –le grita molesto, seguido de subirse un poco a la camilla y extender el brazo, tomando al flareon de las orejas y levantarlo un poco antes de tomarlo de la melena del cuello, levantándolo y tirándolo en la camilla de nuevo- ¡¿estás loco?! -le continúa gritando furioso-

Flareon: _grrr…_ *se soba las orejas* ¡¿Por qué me levantaste de las orejas?! –le grita molesto, seguido de recibir un fuerte zape por parte de nidoking, quedando el flareon algo mareado- _uuh_...

Mike: ¡¿cómo que porque?! ¡Eres idiota! -le vuelve a gritar molesto, seguido de agacharse y sobarse un costado, dejando notar un gran vendaje cubriéndolo- grrr… no… vuelvas a hacer eso flareon… jamás…

Flareon: …. *lo observa y baja la mirada* yo… ¿te lastime así? –Dice un tanto apenado-

Mike: mis heridas no importan ahora…. *suspira* tu eres el que estuvo en peligro… cuatro días inconsciente no son pocos… -replica un tanto más serio, sentándose en una gran silla detrás de el- el doctor dijo que fue casi un milagro que continuaras con vida después de perder tanta sangre… deberías tener más cuidado la próxima vez que decidas entrenar estando herido…

Flareon: *suspira un poco, seguido comienza a reír ligeramente* lo pensare Mike… sabes… que entre más herido, mejor peleo

Mike: pero entre más herido, ¡más tiempo quedas inconsciente! *le pega otro zape* da las gracias de que Tara y Diego estaban en las cercanías… de otro modo no la hubieras contado… *suspira molesto, comenzando a relajarse* lo bueno… es que estas bien ahora….

Flareon: si… *suspira un tanto desanimado, seguido voltea a los lados* donde… *suspira de nuevo un tanto más desanimado* ¿eres el único aquí? –dice un tanto triste, bajando las orejas*

Mike: si… Zero y Zota están buscando a la pareja del señor Nod…. Lleva desaparecida desde que el resulto herido… y tus hermanos, bueno…. Están en sus primeras misiones con sus respectivos equipos también… -replica serio, haciendo que el flareon bajara sus orejas- se lo ganaron, han hecho buen trabajo a pesar de que ninguno obedeció la orden de irse a sus respectivas zonas… como castigo… fueron enviados a misiones relativamente sencillas, volverán quizá para la noche

Flareon: pero… ellos no estuvieron aquí, ¿verdad? –dice más triste, bajando las orejas y la mirada, seguido de ponerse nervioso al empezar el nidoking a acariciarle la cabeza- ¡oye!

Mike: al contrario, todos ellos se estuvieron negando a retirarse de esta habitación desde que llegaste… Diego se vio obligado a mandarlos a misiones ''obligatorias'' para que pudieran despejar la habitación –le dice un poco más tranquilo, seguido de dejar de acariciarle la cabeza- por otro lado… en otras noticias… *suspira más desanimado* Nod… el maestro de Espeon y Vaporeon… bueno… murió hace cuatro días, a petición de madre de él, su cuerpo será enterrado fuera del bosque, por lo que si queremos despedirlo, seria yendo hacia… _¿huh?_ –Se queda callado y voltea hacia atrás, al escuchar a alguien entrar por la puerta- señor… ¿miles? –pregunta extrañado-

Miles: heh… *ríe un poco más notándosele la vista cansada, con grandes ojeras bajo los ojos, su pelaje despeinado y su bata y zapatos manchados de negro, rojo y verde, acercándose a ellos mientras bostezaba* buenos días.. Mike... flareon… heh…

Mike: señor miles… no se le ve nada bien... –replica un tanto preocupado mientras el zorro se paraba a su lado, dando un largo bostezo y estirando la espalda, alcanzando a escucharse su columna tronar- _auchi…_ -piensa nervioso al escuchar la espalda del joven zorro-

Miles: ¡gah! *se sacude el cuerpo tras tronarse la espalda* estoy bien, solo… me entere que flareon llevaba tiempo inconsciente y vine a verlo, a ver si podía ayudar… *ve al flareon y le intenta acariciar la cabeza, alejándose rápidamente al intentar ser mordido* ¡whoa!... pero veo que alguien no quiere mi ayuda….

Flareon: que le diré… estoy bien, solo son heridas cualquiera… -replica molesto, volteando a otro lado-

Mike: *ve a flareon, seguido al zorro Miles* vera, señor… a Flareon lo hirieron hace unos días en un costado… ya se estaba recuperando, su herida estaba cerrando y cicatrizando, pero… hace cuatro días el decidió entrenar contra mi… y su herida se abrió mientras lo hacíamos…

Miles: ¿es profunda? *mete la mano en una de las bolsas de su bata, escuchándose varios frascos de cristal* si es muy profunda podría probar una cosa, aprovechando que esta como lo necesito, claro, si estás de acuerdo flareon…

Flareon: digamos… que estoy agradecido por su ayuda señor Prower, pero no estoy de acuerdo de que experimente con nosotros…

Miles: ¿huh? *lo ve extrañado, sacando un frasco con un líquido rojo dentro* ooh, vale, descuida *lo vuelve a guardar* es… que Koral consiguió mucha flor de sangre para mí, realmente me da un poco de miedo ese tipo de cosas, pero, sus propiedades químicas, las vitaminas y proteínas que contiene son excepcionales –comenta un tanto alegre, más bajando las orejas* claro que, si no te interesa, no hay problema… *suspira desanimado* supongo que sabes el lio que has causado, ¿verdad?

Flareon: ¿lio? … pero, ¿y yo que hice?

Mike: además de escapar del hospital, luchar contra mí y poner en riesgo tu vida… -replica molesto de nuevo, cruzándose de brazos-

Miles: exacto… ahora hay dos equipos custodiando el hospital para evitar que vuelvas a huir… significa, dos equipos menos para las labores de protección de otros tantos pokes… *bosteza de nuevo* bueno… les traigo algunas noticias a ambos… *baja las orejas* seguro ninguno de los dos está enterado, según tengo entendido, tú no has puesto un solo pie fuera de esta habitación, ¿verdad Mike?

Mike: así es… aquí eh vivido estos cuatro días… incluso deje sola a mi compañera, Tara….

Miles: pues, lo siento por eso… pero también deben enterarse, en especial tu Flareon, para que le informes a tus hermanos Espeon y Vaporeon… -replica aun serio, llamando la atención del joven flareon- Nod… el maestro de ellos dos, murió hace ya cuatro días y bueno…

Mike: descuida, eso ya lo sabemos y lo saben ellos *ríe un poco* no estamos tan perdidos, ¿ok?

Miles: ¿lo saben? Ooh bueno eso ahorra palabras *suspira más aliviado, seguido de volver a bostezar* bueno, los debo dejar, necesito volver al laboratorio para seguir investigando esos muros que me informo Koral…. –dice tranquilo, dándose la vuelta y caminando a la puerta, viendo pasar frente a la puerta a aquel buizel joven, llevando puesta una bata médica y un brazalete de papel con algunos datos- hey… tu eres nuevo por aquí ¿verdad? –le dice más alegre, acercándose al buizel-

Makarov: _¿huh? *_ ve a Miles* ¿y usted quién es? -responde extrañado, seguido de ponerse nervioso al tomar Miles su pata* ¡eehh suélteme! -le comienza a decir más nervioso, intentando alejar su pata de el-

Miles: _nombre Makarov, especie buizel, edad 22 años, resultado de la prueba de sangre: químico desconocido en torrente sanguíneo_ *recibe una fuerte mordida en la oreja* ¡aah! *lo suelta y retrocede* ¡¿qué te pasa?!

Makarov: ¡¿quién es usted?! –le comienza a gritar molesto, seguido de lanzarle un chorro de agua frente al zorro para hacerle retroceder-

Miles: ¡whoa! *salta rápido hacia atrás, volteándose rápidamente Mike y Flareon contra el buizel, tomando pose defensiva los tres* ¡tranquilo no te hare daño!

Makarov: ¡entonces no me toques sin avisar! *gira un poco su mirada, observando detenidamente al flareon* ¡tú! –grita furioso, seguido de correr hacia el-

Flareon: ¡eehh! *se prepara para lanzar un fuerte lanzallamas, deteniéndose al instante en que Miles saca un paralizador, dándole una fuerte descarga al buizel, dejándolo caer al suelo totalmente inmóvil* …

Miles: quieto… Makarov… no te haremos daño…. *intenta tomarlo para cargarlo, comenzando a moverse el buizel de nuevo, llegando rápidamente los paramédicos* por favor, seden al buizel y denme una muestra de su sangre para investigar ese químico que mencionan…. *suspira, seguido ve como el buizel consigue soltarse de los paramédicos, preparándose para correr contra el flareon, recibiendo otra fuerte descarga del paralizador de Miles* pensándolo bien… llévenlo a mi casa, ahí podremos mantenerlo más seguro… _¿huh?_ –el joven zorro se queda extrañado al ver como el buizel mantenía moviendo la boca, así como viendo su respiración más agitada de lo normal- ¿Qué le pasa?

Mike: ooh no lo sé…. ¿le pasara algo por haberle dado una descarga a un tipo agua? –Dice escéptico, seguido de ambos extrañarse al escuchar que el flareon comenzaba a hablar-

Flareon: lamento informarte…. Que yo no le hice nada a tu familia… *observa de nuevo al buizel, extrañando a los presentes* así que, a mí no me busques atacar, porque yo no eh hecho nada… *suspira* ¿quién fue el que los capturo?

Miles: como es… _¿huh? *_ ve como el flareon mantiene sus orejas erguidas* _claro… sus orejas son como las de los conejos… tienen un gran alcance auditivo, seguro… *_ voltea a ver al buizel* _él está tratando de hablar… y flareon consigue escucharlo y entenderlo únicamente_

Flareon: un absol de nombre Ark… *suspira de nuevo* lamento decirte esto, pero seguro tu familia ya está muerta… -replica sin más, sorprendiendo a los presentes, exceptuando al joven zorro-

Mike: ¡flareon! … ¿Cómo te pones a decir eso? –Le replica molesto, cruzándose de brazos-

Flareon: es la cruda realidad Mike… Ark no tuvo piedad ni por sus padres… ¿crees que tendrá piedad por la familia de el? *señala a Makarov* lamento decirte la verdad así a secas, Makarov, pero es mejor que no pelees por una vaga mentira… ellos ya no están en este mundo…

Makarov: ¡no es cierto! –Grita furioso, callando al flareon- ¡ellos están bien! ¡Yo los voy a rescatar! –vuelve a gritar furioso, volviendo a escuchar al flareon repetirle las mismas palabras- ¡que te calles!

Mike: tu… *suspira y baja las orejas* tu, no lo vas a aceptar… ¿no es así? –replica un tanto desanimado-

Makarov: ellos están bien… ¡y yo los voy a liberar!... ¡ustedes del escuadrón lo único que hacen es no ayudar! –Continúa gritándoles furioso, intentando soltarse de los paramédicos, quienes rápidamente lo sujetaban con más fuerza- ¡suéltenme!

Flareon: *suspira*si tú lo dices… -replica serio, llamando la atención de todos- te propongo un trato, Makarov….

Makarov: _¿huh?_ *lo ve extrañado, quedándose quieto momentáneamente*

Flareon: iré a buscar a tu familia, y lo que sea que encuentre de ellos, te lo traeré, si están con vida, me tragare mis palabras, y dejare que me entregues ante Ark…

Makarov: ¡yo mismo te voy…! –le grita furioso, seguido de callarse al ver que el flareon levanta la pata- ….

Flareon: pero si te demuestro que ellos llevan sin vida desde el día que te dieron esa misión… tú mismo te iras a tirar de cabeza a un agujero, y me dejaras tranquilo…. –replica serio-

Mike: ¡flareon!

Flareon: ¡cállate Mike! –Le grita furioso, haciendo retroceder al nidoking- iré por los huesos de tu familia con tal de que cierres ese maldito hocico que tienes Makarov… y sirvas de algo en esta causa… nosotros ahora peleamos, ¡yo estoy dispuesto a entregar mi vida porque ese estúpido absol pague los crímenes que ha hecho! –le continua gritando molesto, poniéndose de pie sobre su camilla- si yo traigo los huesos de tu familia… tu traerás tu trasero siempre detrás de mí, y me ayudaras a detener a ese maldito absol… y espero no lo hagas por mi… sino por el descanso de los tuyos… -sentencia igual de frio y molesto, consiguiendo hacer que el buizel bajara la mirada, comenzando a escucharse como el empezaba a sollozar- ahora… lárgate de mí vista, antes de que me arrepienta de no separarme de esta camilla

Makarov: ¡que te calles! –grita furioso nuevamente, más notándose grandes lagrimas correr su rostro- ¡cállate de una maldita vez! *cierra el hocico, seguido de abrirlo y lanzar un fuerte chorro de agua, atrapando al nidoking, al flareon y al zorro con él, derribando el muro a sus espaldas por la fuerza de su lanzamiento* ¡grrr! *gira rápido y muerde a uno de los paramédicos, forzándolo a soltarlo y consiguiendo escapar, saliendo del hospital* ¡te entregare por mi familia!

Flareon: grr… *Se pone de pie, notándose cansado, viéndose como su herida comenzaba a abrirse* tu… no entiendes… verdad…

Makarov: incluso…. Si lo que dices es verdad…. –replica con la voz cortada, sintiéndose su dolor, más sin embargo, dio un largo suspiro y levanto la mirada, viendo a Mike, Flareon y Miles frente a el- ¡voy a entregarte, porque es culpa tuya el que ellos estén muertos! –grita furioso, seguido de dar un fuerte grito, creando una burbuja de hielo a su espalda, expandiéndola hacia adelante, encerrando también dentro al nidoking y al zorro- te voy… a hacer pagar.. Y luego a ese otro flareon… *gruñe furioso, comenzando a notarse a su alrededor una muy tenue llama negra* te voy a hacer pagar…. ¡porque por ti ellos fueron asesinados! –Grita nuevamente furioso, lanzando un fuerte chorro de agua contra el flareon, más este, simplemente se mantuvo quieto en su lugar-

 _Al ver la fuerza de ese chorro de agua, el zorro Miles y el nidoking Mike saltaron inmediatamente a los lados para evadir dicho ataque, mientras que el flareon, se mantuvo quieto en su lugar.  
Tras el impacto, Miles y Mike se sorprendieron por lo que alcanzaron a escuchar: el sonido del agua, evaporándose rápidamente._

 _Ambos voltearon rápidamente a ver el lugar del flareon, observando como el agua cubría completamente el lugar donde se encontraba el flareon, pero viéndose por encima salir una gran cantidad de vapor, tras unos instantes, el buizel detiene su ataque, dejando ver al flareon solo sentado en el suelo, con su pelaje completamente seco y una gran cuchilla de fuego frente a él con la que evaporaba el agua._

 _El buizel se sorprendió al ver la cuchilla, más sin importarle, comenzó a correr contra el flareon para atacarlo de frente, sentenciando así la pelea…_

Makarov: ¡whoa! –grita aterrado, seguido de estrellarse de espaldas contra una de las paredes de hielo que había creado- grr… *levanta la mirada, gruñendo aun molesto, más notándose cansado, viendo como el flareon seguía sentado*

Flareon: te lo diré una última vez…. *suspira cansado, seguido de voltear a los alrededores, viendo como varios pokes los observaban desde afuera, entre ellos, Tyler, Diego y su maestra* deja ya de pelear… tú no eres mi objetivo… iré por lo que queda de tu familia, y cuando regrese, serás mi acompañante…. Iremos por ese maldito absol, ¿Queda claro? -vuelve a preguntar serio, viendo como el buizel le lanzaba otro fuerte chorro de agua, más notándose este ya muy pequeño en comparación del primero- _idiota… *_ crea de nuevo la cuchilla de fuego, evaporándose el agua poco antes de alcanzar a tocarlo _* entiende…. De una vez_ –se dice a si mismo molesto, seguido de mover un poco su pata, doblándose la cuchilla de fuego hacia atrás, empezando a girar como si se tratara de una cierra, dirigiéndose al buizel-

Makarov: *ve la cuchilla acercarse rápidamente* ¡aah! *intenta saltar a un lado, cayendo al suelo al solo darse la vuelta por el agotamiento, sin conseguir moverse más* ¡para! –grita totalmente aterrado, deteniéndose la gran chuchilla sobre él, quedando una punta curva rodeando su cuello- ¡lo siento, para, piedad! –Gritaba totalmente aterrado, cubriéndose la cabeza con sus patas, comenzando rápidamente a correr grandes lagrimas por su rostro-

 _En ese momento lo entendieron todos, el buizel no estaba luchando por el deseo de herir, sino por el hecho de no querer aceptar la muerte de su familia.  
Tras detener su ataque, flareon se puso de pie y camino hacia él, parándose a su lado, dejando caer un poco de sangre al suelo mientras caminaba al abrirse un poco su herida, al llegar a su lado, se sienta junto a él, desapareciendo la gran cierra de fuego._

Flareon: yo también perdí alguien, ¿sabes? … pero no por eso me voy con el primero que me ponen enfrente… *suspira, seguido de empezar a erizarse su pelaje, comenzando a derretirse el hielo de alrededor* te diré una verdad que me enseño mi padre… no importa que tan fuerte seas… *camina un poco más hasta ponerse frente a él y agacharse, quedando ambos de frente* si tu objetivo no está claro, no habrá NADA que puedas hacer… solo vas a darle final a una batalla que no tiene ni porque comenzar… -sentencia molesto el flareon, dándose la vuelta y caminando de regreso al hospital-

 _Tras la partida del flareon, el joven buizel se quedó en silencio observándolo alejarse, seguido de que dos grandes Nidoking llegaran y sujetaran al buizel, cargándolo y llevándoselo sujetado, siguiendo al arcanine Diego y a su hijo Tyler.  
Un largo castigo le esperaba al joven buizel…._

 _Mientras tanto, entrando por la puerta principal del hospital_

Miles: eehh... flareon… -le dice tranquilo, acercándose a él, escurriendo gran cantidad de agua de su ropa y pelaje- quería… yo quería…

Flareon: *suspira molesto, deteniéndose* ya se lo dije, señor Prower, no estoy de acuerdo que haga experimentos con nosotros…

Miles: en realidad, solo quería pedirte que lo trajeras contigo… -dice más tranquilo, llamando su atención- la mezcla es una receta del clan de Koral, pero, agregue algunas cosas para aumentar la potencia que tiene *saca de nuevo el frasco de cristal con el líquido rojo, poniéndolo a su lado- Koral siempre se ha acercado más a mí para hablar y contarme algunos problemas que tiene, cuando realmente no puede más… *suspira melancólico* pero llevo cinco años sin que ella se acerque a mi… lo último que me dijo, fue que ''alguien más'' ya sabía su pasado…

Flareon: y a mí que…

Miles: considerando que la primera vez que te vi a ti entrar a este bosque fue hace poco más de cinco años… me arriesgo a imaginar que eres tu… *suspira de nuevo* quédate con eso, el collar que tiene Koral es bonito, quizá deberías hacerte uno igual y llenarlo con ese líquido, no lo sé, tomo un efecto extraño, cambia de color dependiendo de dónde se guarde…

Flareon: *suspira molesto y toma el frasco, metiéndolo en su melena*se lo entregare a ella… -replica indiferente, entrando al hospital seguido de Mike-

Miles: …. *suspira y ve a Diego pasar por unos arbustos, comenzando a seguirlo* _será mejor que cuide de ese buizel… quizá… está infectado de lo mismo que Nod…._ –se dice a sí mismo un tanto preocupado, comenzando a caminar en la misma dirección que ellos- _ese ''químico desconocido'' me tiene preocupado… desde aquel día en que ayude a Nod… aquella prueba de sangre… sus resultados fueron extraños… tenía algo en su sangre que no pertenecía naturalmente a su cuerpo… ¿será un virus?... no… este buizel también tiene algo, y lo señalan como un químico… ¿será algún veneno? …._ -continuaba pensando preocupado el zorro sin dejar de seguir a Diego, Tyler y los Nidoking, observando como llegaban a donde los prisioneros, abriendo uno de los Nidokings una de las rejas del suelo, sujetando entre ambos al buizel sobre el agujero abierto, más no sin antes rodearlos Diego, quedando frente al buizel- ¿ _qué están haciendo? –_ Se pregunta extrañado, observando al gran desde la distancia-

 _La charla fue corta, en cuanto el gran arcanine se puso delante de Makarov, los dos Nidokings voltearon en direcciones opuestas, y tras las primeras palabras, el joven Tyler bajo las orejas y miro con cierto miedo a su padre, retrocediendo un tanto asustado, al poco rato, el joven zorro solo pudo presenciar como el gran arcanine le daba un fuerte cabezazo al buizel, golpeándolo en la frente a la vez que ambos Nidokings lo soltaban al mismo tiempo, dejándolo caer con fuerza en el agujero, quedando solo una ligera mancha roja en el pelaje de la frente del arcanine, acto seguido, todos comenzaron a caminar en distintas direcciones, sin siquiera voltear a verse de nuevo, pateando el arcanine la rejilla que usaban de puerta, marcando la sentencia._

 _Al poco rato, una vez que se aseguró que ya no había nadie cercas, decidió caminar hacia las celdas, más deteniéndose casi al instante al escuchar a alguien acercarse, retrocediendo y ocultándose detrás de un árbol, observando un poco sin exponerse, viendo como de otros arbustos, salía una pequeña eevee, caminando hacia las celdas._

Miles: ¿ _la hija de Zero? Que… ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? ¿Huh?_ –pensaba extrañado mientras miraba a la eevee caminando alegre, viéndose su melena bastante más corta de lo normal, caminando alegre hacia una de las celdas- _¿no viene nadie con ella? Que extraño… por lo que podía observar con las cámaras… ella siempre está acompañada de alguno de sus hermanos…._ se detuvo… -dice firme, observando bien a la eevee, viendo como se había detenido frente a aquella rejilla, junto a la cual se podía ver un pequeño letrero, más no lo que tenía escrito-

Eevee: *ríe un poco, notándose muy alegre, deteniéndose frente a la reja* ¡hola señor! –Grita igual de alegre, sonriendo hacia dentro de la celda subterránea- ¡¿como esta?!

-¿huh? Heh… hola, pequeña –dice una voz calmada, escuchándose un tanto grave, como si se tratara de alguien grande- ¿qué te trae por aquí hoy?

Eevee: vine a saludarlo, como todos los días –replica alegre, acostándose junto al agujero- dígame, ¿le gusto lo que le traje? –dice igual de alegre, sonriéndole-

-así es… muchas gracias… *de el agujero sale aquella mano de escamas negras con colmillos rojos, cargando un pequeño libro de cuentos* muchas gracias, pequeña y dentro de ese libro… te deje un regalo… -dice tranquilo, a la vez que la eevee abría el pequeño libro de cuentos, viendo dentro unos aros hechos con el pelaje de su pecho- son para tus patitas, para que no te confundan con otras de tu especie…

Eevee: ¡yay! ¡Gracias! –Grita alegre y más emocionada, mordiendo cada una y tratando de ponérselas, sin muchos resultados, consiguiendo solo ponerse una- es… ¡difícil ponerlas! *escucha que los arbustos se mueven- hay no… es Tyler… debo irme... ¡chao! *comienza a correr rápidamente, alejándose*

-chao, pequeña….

 _Mientras tanto, aun oculto tras los arboles…_

Miles: _el prisionero 34… ¿esta calmado? Eso es nuevo… ¿huh? *_ distrae su mirada en otra dirección, viendo al joven growlithe salir de entre los arbustos* _rayos… ¡las visitas inesperadas no acaban! –_ replica a si mismo molesto, observando como el growlithe pega la nariz al suelo y empieza a olfatear, seguido de salir corriendo en la misma dirección que la eevee- bien… se fue… *suspira aliviado, caminando hacia las celdas, deteniéndose frente a la del buizel, observando hacia abajo, solo alcanzando a ver el rostro del joven buizel en el suelo, inconsciente y con una pequeña herida abierta en la frente, iluminado por el único haz de luz que entraba en esa celda subterránea* _…. Diego…_ -piensa con cierta tristeza al ver al joven Makarov en el suelo, cerrando los ojos y dejar correr una larga lagrima por su mejilla, apretando los puños de ira y tristeza- en que… monstruo te has convertido…. Tu… no eres el mismo growlithe que conocí…. no eres ni la sombra de tu padre… -continuaba diciendo con gran tristeza, seguido de voltear en la dirección que se había ido el arcanine, dando un paso rápido para comenzar a correr-

 _Casi todo puede cambiarse, menos, un fuerte sentimiento de amistad y afecto, incluso si una de las partes no es ni la sombra de lo que solía ser.  
El joven zorro dio solo el primer paso para correr, más quedándose parado en su lugar, sin moverse un solo paso más, viendo con ira el frente, más sin poder detener las lágrimas que escapaban de sus tristes ojos, solo pensando, recordando, como él y aquel arcanine habían llevado gran parte de su vida juntos, recordando en todo momento a su viejo amigo.  
solo dos minutos pasaron, Miles finalmente salió de su mente; después de haber recordado la amistad que tenía con aquel arcanine, el joven zorro solo bajo la mirada, se tallo un poco el rostro para quitarse las lágrimas de encima un poco, seguido de darse media vuelta y caminar.  
No tuvo el valor…_

Miles: *suspira triste, aun respirando agitado por el dolor que sentía* _no puedo hacerlo… ahora… ya veo que es verdad… soy todo un cobarde…. No… no puedo ni hacerle frente a un gran amigo como el…._ –se continuaba diciendo triste el zorro conforme caminaba-

 _Las horas pasaron, el joven zorro regreso a su mansión a continuar sus experimentos, mientras que en otro lugar más alejado, Jolteon, leafeon y Tara se encontraban en su primera misión de equipo: encontrar un objeto perdido importante para alguien, un hombre con aspecto de un gato montañés, de cuerpo antro, considerablemente alto de pelaje gris, con las orejas de color negro y el hocico color blanco, quien llevaba puesta una peculiar armadura de placas de acero forjado y una espada corta.  
La misión sonaba fácil al principio…_

Jolteon: por favor… recuérdenme porque aceptamos esta ridícula misión…. –comenta molesto, caminando frente a su hermano menor leafeon, detrás de él, Tara, la nidoqueen, llevando puesto al cuello un pañuelo verde con una llama bordada- ¿y porque Tara está aquí? ¿No deberías estar cuidando el área norte?

Leafeon: no, Diego la detuvo antes de que se volviera a ir, dijo que debíamos hacer algunas misiones como equipo, ¿verdad tara? *voltea a ver a la nidoqueen, quien se encontraba mordiéndose una garra y observando a todos lados, notándose distraída* ¡tara! –le grita molesto, llamando su atención, portando el también un pañuelo verde claro sin ningún bordado-

Tara: ¡aah la berenjena no! –Grita por la sorpresa, seguido de ver a sus compañeros y sonrojarse- eehh… que… ¿que estaban hablando? –replica un tanto nerviosa, desviando la mirada, notándose amarrado a su cuello un pañuelo verde con un rombo rosa en el centro-

Jolteon: *suspira molesto* no importa ya Tara… ahora tengo otra duda

Tara: ¿cuál?

Jolteon: ¿en qué pensabas? –pregunta extrañado, viendo a la nidoqueen más sin dejar de caminar-

Tara: aah si…. ¿Soy la única que noto que ese tipo hablaba en tercera persona?, digo… decir ''este…'' eehh… *se pone a pensar* ¿qué había dicho? ¿Gallita? ¿Galleta?

Leafeon: creo que empezaba con C o K, quizá Kgallita, ¿o Kgalleta?

Jolteon: esperen, ¿hablan de su especie o su nombre? Porque escuche en algún lado Jlargo… ¿o era Klargo?

Leafeon: enserio ese tipo era raro, ¿no Tara? *Voltea a ver a la nidoqueen, viéndose ella de nuevo mordiéndose su garra* eehh… hermano…. *camina un poco más rápido, alcanzando al Jolteon* dime… ¿tú no notas algo extraño en Tara? –Comenta un tanto preocupado-

Jolteon: ¿aparte del hecho de que esta más distraída que de costumbre? No, creo que esta normal –replicar sin más, sin parar de caminar- como sea... Leafeon, ¿cuáles eran las especificaciones del objeto que buscamos?

Leafeon: haber... *saca uno de sus látigos y lo mete detrás de su pañuelo, sacando una hoja de papel doblada, seguido usa otro látigo y lo desdobla frente a el*buscamos un collar de plata, con un medallón circular colgando, con una placa de oro en el centro, la cual tiene un diamante tallado en forma de luna creciente…

Jolteon: bien, ¿y quién lo tenía?

Leafeon: según esto… un dragón azul con blanco y rojo… supongo que se refiere a un Salamence…

Jolteon: desde que estoy aquí no he visto un solo Salamence… ¡whoa! –grita sorprendido, a la vez que un gran Salamence lo taclea, arrastrándolo por el suelo-

Leafeon: … *lo observa*sip…. No lo viste… llegar… -dice tranquilo, comenzando a caminar hacia ellos-

Jolteon: ¡aah quítate! –grita furioso, dando una fuerte descarga eléctrica al Salamence, este se queda inmóvil sobre el- ¿huh? *lo ve más detenidamente, viendo como este solo observaba molesto al Jolteon* ¡si estás bien entonces quítate! ¡GAH! –Grita de dolor, al recibir un fuerte golpe del Salamence en el estómago, seguido de este rápidamente alzar vuelo-

Leafeon: ¡tú no te vas! *arroja sus látigos a los lados, pasándolos por unos árboles, seguido de dirigirse rápidamente al Salamence, enrollándose en sus patas* ¡gahh! *tira con fuerza para evitar ser arrastrado, usando los arboles como apoyo* ¡tara! ¡Ayúdame! –Le comienza a gritar molesto, llamando la atención de la nidoqueen-

Tara: ¡ya voy! *corre a con él y toma uno de sus látigos* ¡¿listo?! –Le pregunta preocupada a su compañero, recibiendo una afirmación del leafeon- ¡gahh! –grita con fuerza tirando del lazo de leafeon, a la vez que leafeon suelta su otro látigo, consiguiendo desequilibrar al Salamence, forzándolo a volar por error hacia un lado hasta estrellarse contra el suelo- ¡ahora!

Jolteon: ¡sí! *rápidamente el Jolteon se pone de pie y corre a toda velocidad contra el Salamence, envolviéndose cubriendo su cuerpo con una gran cantidad de rayos para taclearlo y paralizarlo, más siendo repelido rápidamente por un ataque de la cola del Salamence*

-¡aléjense de mí! –grita furioso el Salamence, tomando pose defensiva mientras miraba como Tara y Leafeon se acercaban a el- ¿huh?

Leafeon: ¡no tiene a donde huir! *se detiene a pocos metros del Salamence, tomando también pose defensiva* ¡¿Por qué nos atacó?! –grita furioso-

Jolteon: ¡grrr! *se pone de pie rápidamente, más notándose adolorido por el golpe* ¡¿quién es usted?!

Tara: ¿Harry? –Pregunta calmada viendo al Salamence, llamando la atención de sus compañeros- ¡ja, sabía que no me equivocaba!

Harry: ¿Tara? ¡¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?! –Le grita furioso- ¡te eh dicho miles de veces que ya no regreses!

Tara: ni quien quiera regresar a final de cuentas… *suspira molesta* aunque si… tenia ciertas ganas de saludarte…

Harry: yo no, ahora largo –replica molesto, dándose la vuelta, seguido de ser detenido nuevamente por el leafeon- grr…

Leafeon: no me importa si se conocen o no, pero estamos buscando algo que fue robado por un Salamence... –replica molesto seguido de envolver completamente al Salamence con sus látigos, inmovilizándolo-

Harry: ¡oye! –Grita molesto de nuevo, intentando liberarse sin muchos resultados-

Leafeon: tranquilo, solo buscamos una cosa metálica de colores brillantes como de este tamaño –dice tranquilo, mostrando el tamaño del collar con sus patas-

Jolteon: leafeon…

Leafeon: ¿sí?

Jolteon: *suspira molesto y camina al frente del Salamence* si se lo ''muestras'' de frente se entenderá más… -dice molesto al ver que su hermano explicaba sin que el Salamence viera- haber tu…. Es de este tamaño *abre sus patas delanteras frente a él, seguido se pone a dibujar con una de sus garras la forma del collar en el suelo* y es así… ¿lo has visto?

Harry: aah, la basura esa… si la mire tirada y la lleve a mi cueva porque brillaba mucho con el sol, me iba a servir para despertarme al amanecer…

Tara: ¿iba?

Harry: si, un estúpido Zoroark me lo robo poco después de ponerlo, lo estaba persiguiendo por el aire y mire que se transformó en un Jolteon… *ve al Jolteon frente a el* pensé que eras tú, pero no quitaste ninguna transformación, y tu ataque eléctrico fue autentico… así que tú no eres ese Zoroark…

Tara: entonces sigues robando… *suspira molesta y se cruza de brazos* que típico de ti… -replica molesta-

Leafeon: Tara… ya me demostraron que se conocen… pero…

Tara: es un sucio ladrón… *suspira un tanto más calmada, comenzando a notarse triste*

Harry: este sucio ladrón también fue quien te crio, Tara… no lo olvides… -le replica molesto- si no les molesta... quiero aplastarle el cráneo al idiota que me robo, ¿podrían desatarme?

Leafeon: eehh…

Jolteon: bien… *suspira y da una señal con su pata, comenzando Leafeon a desatarlo* pero usted nos llevara a ese Zoroark….

Harry: ¡¿Qué?!

Jolteon: necesitamos ese collar, y lo requerimos para volver pronto a casa, así que nos llevara si o si… -sentencia molesto, saltando sobre el Salamence- así que… ¡whoa! *el Salamence se voltea sin previo aviso, recostándose de espaldas sobre el Jolteon* ¡bájate!

Harry: ¡no los voy a llevar! –Grita furioso, moviéndose más, aplastando más al Jolteon-

Tara: *suspira* Harry, o nos llevas o mando a traer alguien por ti, tengo más que suficiente conocimiento de tus crímenes como para mandar por tu cabeza…

Harry: …

Tara: ….

Harry: *se da la vuelta rápidamente y se aleja volando* ¡jamás me atraparan con vida!

Leafeon: … *lo observa alejarse, seguido camina y mira a su hermano hundido en el suelo* ¿estás bien?

Jolteon: leafeon… eres un idiota… igual tu Tara... –dice con cierta dificultad, comenzando a salirse del suelo- estúpido Salamence… ¡estúpida misión! –Grita furioso, lanzando una piedra hacia un lado, dándole a unos arbustos-

-¡GAH! –grita adolorido alguien tras los arbustos, levantándose un Zoroark de ahí con el collar al cuello- ¡fíjate por donde lanzas las cosas idiota! –Grita furioso, seguido de tomar otra piedra y arrojársela al Jolteon-

Jolteon: *desaparece dejando solo varias chispas volando en el lugar donde estaba*

-¿huh? *ve como el Jolteon desaparece* _¿Dónde…?_

Jolteon: _te atrapamos…_ -dice con una voz un tanto siniestra el Jolteon, apareciendo detrás del Zoroark, seguido de lanzarle un poderoso impactrueno-

 _La misión termino ahí, habían encontrado el amuleto robado, así como también capturado al ladrón.  
El equipo se preparó para regresar a casa ya con su misión completada, más a la distancia, algo llamo su atención…_

Jolteon: ¿ _huh?_ *voltea la mirada hacia atrás de el al mismo tiempo que leafeon volteaba en la misma dirección* leafeon…. Escuchaste… ¿eso?

Tara: ¿huh? *los ve a ambos extrañada, cargando al Zoroark inconsciente en su hombro*

Leafeon: fue…. Un grito… -comenta más nervioso- ¿iremos?

Jolteon: …. *suspira* Tara, vete de regreso a la base del legado, nosotros iremos a investigar… -dice serio, comenzando leafeon a caminar-

Tara: estás loco si crees que lo hare, Jolteon... ¡somos un equipo!

Jolteon: ¡es una orden! –le replica molesto, callando a la nidoqueen- estaremos bien, es una orden…

Tara:… *suspira un tanto triste* está bien… iré a dejarlo y luego iré por ustedes… -replica de mala gana, comenzando a caminar- cuídense en lo que vuelvo, no se lastimen sin el medico cercas…

Jolteon: lo tomaremos en cuenta… *Se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar, siguiendo a su hermano*

 _La misión se extendió, más de lo esperado…  
esa misma noche…._

Tara: ¡sabía que no debí haberlos dejado! –Grita preocupada, corriendo tan rápido como podía- _llevan todo el día fuera, no han vuelto…. ¡sabía que debí haber vuelto al instante!... ¡estúpido Diego, estúpido flareon, estúpidas ordenes!_ –se decía desesperada mientras corría por el área de las jaulas donde encerraban a los prisioneros, yéndose rápidamente-

 _La nidoqueen corría tan desesperada y preocupada que su mente no pudo procesar algo que camino a su lado.  
Alguien vestía un traje negro completamente, caminando con cautela en la oscuridad de la noche, acercándose a las jaulas, revisando por estas en búsqueda de alguien en particular, hasta que finalmente fue a parar a la celda donde se encontraba el buizel._

 _Makarov se encontraba en el fondo de la jaula, sentado en el suelo con la mirada baja y triste, siendo iluminado solo por la tenue luz que brindaba la luna, abrazando sus colas como si de alguien se tratara, aun sollozando un poco ya que sus ojos no le permitían llorar más, sin embargo, una sombra llamo su atención._

 _Dentro de la jaula la luz se esfumo, quedando a oscuras nuevamente, el joven buizel volteo hacia arriba para observar que ocurría, consiguiendo notar a un poke con unos hermosos ojos azules, observándolo en silencio, llevando puesto un pasamontañas, ocultando su rostro, más consiguiendo notar que ese mismo pasamontañas mantenía presionado tres cosas en su cabeza, como si no cupieran dentro de él.  
aquel poke levanto la rejilla de Makarov y salto dentro, reaccionando el buizel rápidamente y saltando hacia atrás, tomando pose defensiva y comenzando a gruñirle molesto, más pronto, su ira se convirtió en duda, al escuchar unas pocas palabras de aquel poke frente a el…_

- _mi hijo está en tu misma situación…. Y tu sangre, es esencial para nosotros…_ -se escuchó de aquel poke delante del buizel una voz femenina muy tenue, la oscuridad del lugar le impedía ver como era su cuerpo debido al color de su traje, consiguiendo solo ver sus ojos, acto seguido, aquellos ojos se cerraron, desapareciendo a aquel ser-

 _El hielo creció a gran velocidad, y Makarov fue congelado en cuestión de segundos, aquella criatura clavo en el hielo un par de ganchos con correas, seguido de saltar hacia afuera y tirar de él, sacándolo del agujero, seguido de utilizar las sombras para alejarse del lugar, cargando el hielo sobre su espalda a cómo podía, utilizando unos metales que le ayudaban a mantenerlo en equilibrio, y así, evitando dejar cualquier rastro._


	22. Las cosas se complican

_***Capitulo 22: Las cosas se complican**_

 _Al día siguiente…_

Tara: ¡Jolteon!... ¡Leafeon! –grita desesperada, llegando al último lugar conocido de sus compañeros, observando sus pisadas por el suelo- _por ahí se fueron…_ -piensa un tanto preocupada, comenzando a correr siguiendo el rastro, pasados unos minutos, encuentra a sus compañeros, ambos heridos en el suelo- ¡chicos! –grita preocupada, arrodillándose junto a ellos- jol…. ¿Jolteon? *lo mueve un poco, notándose preocupada, más cambiando su expresión a alegría al ver que este reaccionaba* ¡Jolteon! *lo toma y lo abraza* ¡estás bien!

Jolteon: ¡gah! *intenta liberarse* si lo estoy… pero… alto… ¡no respiro! –comienza a decirle desesperado, siendo soltado por la nidoqueen, cayendo al suelo de golpe- _uuhhh…_

Leafeon: eso… estuvo cercas… -comenta cansado, poniéndose de pie, notándose algunas cortadas en su cuerpo- gracias por el escape hermano…

Jolteon: no hay de que… *se pone de pie, cojeando un poco* fue…. Una gran emboscada…

Tara: ¿emboscada? –pregunta extrañada, seguido de levantar su pañuelo dejando ver una pequeña bolsa colgando como collar, sacando un frasco pequeño con ungüento y unos vendajes- ¿los atacaron por sorpresa?

Jolteon: ¡noooo!... como crees… -comenta con sarcasmo, haciendo que la nidoqueen bajara las orejas un tanto triste-

Tara: dis… *suspira desanimada, seguido de empezar a curar a ambos* disculpen la pregunta…

Leafeon: descuida Tara… *Se acerca con ella, sentándose a su lado* sabíamos que algo así pasaría… debimos haberte esperado…

Jolteon: tonterías… solo… fue que eran demasiados… suerte que mi brillo haya funcionado tan bien…

Leafeon: eso si…. Gracias de nuevo hermano…

Jolteon: descuida… *tara termina de vendar la pata de Jolteon, comenzando este a caminar* dense prisa, debemos volver a avisar a Diego… por algún motivo… los Weavile y los Zoroark están cazando fuera de sus tierras…

Tara: ¿los Weavile y los Zoroark? *empieza a vendar a Leafeon* ¡ellos viven muy lejos de aquí!

Jolteon: ese es el problema…. Están aquí por algún motivo y no es nada bueno…

Tara: ¿qué tan malo puede ser? Digo, están cazando ¿no? *termina de vendar a su compañero, guardando las cosas*

Jolteon: no… están haciendo lo mismo que los houndooms… cazan, matan… y dejan todo ahí…. Solo causando el daño sin sacar provecho de ello… *baja la mirada un poco triste* por cierto… tara… -dice con una voz más seria, llamando la atención de la nidoqueen- ese salamance… ¿que era tuyo?

Tara: *suspira molesta* era un amigo de mi familia cuando yo era una nidorina… cuando mis padres y hermano murieron... yo… bueno, me fui con el… el me crio desde ese momento…. –replica seria, más notándose un poco molesta, comenzando a caminar a su lado- el me enseño muchas cosas… como ubicar a otros pokes, la cantidad de enemigos con los que me encontrare y en cuanta distancia… principalmente cosas que tienen que ver con encontrar e identificar… aunque muy tarde aprendi que todo era para saber cuantos y quienes eran los que protegían las reservas de todo lo que fuera de valor de otros...

Jolteon: en otras palabras…. Te entreno para robar…

Tara: así es… *suspira molesta, seguido de sacudir la cabeza* pero ya, eso ya quedo en el pasado, ¡ahora estoy en el legado para remediar mis errores! -dice con orgullo, sonriéndole a su compañero-

Jolteon: eso será más fácil ahora… creo… que por el no tendrás que preocuparte más….

Tara: ¿Por qué? ¿Finalmente cambio de actitud o se fue a otro lado?

Leafeon: … *baja las orejas al escuchar el comentario de su compañera* bueno…el… eehh...

Jolteon: él se mudó… al norte… dónde los demás dragones… -dice con las orejas bajas, extrañando a su hermano- dijo que… necesitaba pensar, necesitaba estar cercas de más como el para entender algunas cosas…

Tara: ya veo… *da un largo suspiro de alivio* al fin Harry entendió las cosas, ya era hora –replica alegre, comenzando a caminar un poco más rápido- bueno, ¿corremos? Su padre va a estar muy preocupado por ustedes cuando se dé cuenta que no llegaron a dormir…

Leafeon: eres consciente de que apenas y salimos con vida de… ¡whoa! –exclaman sorprendidos él y su hermano, al agarrarlos la nidoqueen por la cintura y cargarlos, comenzando a correr rápidamente- ¡debo decirle a Diego que le diga a Koral que le mande mis saludos a Harry y mis felicitaciones por haber entrado en razón! –grita alegre sin parar de correr-

Jolteon: ¡aah tara mi costilla!

 _Así, el equipo de Tara, Jolteon y Leafeon regreso a la base central, con noticias importantes que entregar a su líder, así, como una mentira de Jolteon que tenía debía mantener…  
mientras ellos se dirigían de regreso a su casa, Flareon se encontraba en una situación un tanto incomoda…_

Flareon: ¡libérenme! ¡Yo no tengo porque estar así! –Grita furioso, comenzando a morder unas cadenas que sujetaban unos grilletes en sus patas y un collar en su cuello-

Mike: lo siento Flareon, pero… te lo ganaste, ¡incluso en la condición en la que estas destruiste un muro del hospital! –Le replica molesto, cargando un bozal en una de sus manos-

Flareon: ¡¿yo?! ¡Fue ese estúpido buizel el que nos atacó! –Grita de nuevo molesto, seguido de que su compañero le pone el bozal en el hocico- ¡mmmhppp!

Mike: lo siento Flareon pero te dije que te quitaría el bozal si dejabas de gritar…

Flareon: grrr… *cierra los ojos, comenzando el bozal a incendiarse*

Mike: ¡Flareon! *le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza* ¡ya deja tus tonterías! –Le grita molesto, apagándose el fuego en el bozal del Flareon- mira, ya te dije, los doctores no te dejaran irte hasta que te sanes, y por ende, ¡no te dejaran quitarte nada! –le grita molesto, comenzando a chillar un poco el Flareon, volteando a verlo con unos grandes y tiernos ojos llorosos- no Flareon… soy totalmente inmune a Ojitos Tiernos de quien sea –sentencia molesto, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda al Flareon, este seguido parpadea, viendo molesto al nidoking, seguido de intentar quitarse el bozal del hocico agitando la cabeza con fuerza- mira Flareon *se voltea a verlo, deteniendo su cabeza con su mano* ya te dije, si quieres que te suelten, debes curarte, si quieres curarte rápido, está la poción que te dio el señor Miles, tómala y quizá te cures más rápido, quien sabe

Flareon: …. *piensa un momento, seguido se escucha como suspira, quitándole Mike el bozal* gah… grrr… *suspira nuevamente molesto* está bien, pero si no, ¡te golpeare tan fuerte Mike que estarás exactamente como estoy ahora! -le dice molesto, seguido de quedarse callado al ponerle su compañero la botella en la boca-

Mike: ahora calla y traga

 _El Flareon dio una mueca de molestia al estar en tal situación, más sin poder replicar nada, comenzando a tomarse lo que tenía el frasco, bebiéndolo entero, al acabarse, el nidoking tira el frasco en un bote de basura cercano, sentándose en la silla junto a la cama y observando, como un poco de vapor comenzaba a salir de los vendajes de su compañero, a la vez que este comenzaba a mostrar dolor, gruñendo y jadeando bastante, aumentándose el ritmo del palpitar de su corazón._

 _Preocupado por la reacción, el nidoking rápidamente empieza a cortar con sus garras los vendajes del Flareon, aterrado por lo que él pensaba que le estaba ocurriendo, más sorprendiéndose al ver lo que realmente pasaba: la herida del Flareon se cerraba, frente a sus ojos.  
Al nidoking le costaba creerlo, pero era real, estaba observando como la herida que tenía su compañero incapacitado se estaba cerrando rápidamente, hasta finalmente no quedar nada de ella, solo una ligera cicatriz, notoria debido a una línea de pelaje faltante en su costado._

 _El nidoking, aun sin creerlo, salió de la habitación a toda prisa, corriendo a buscar un médico, al regresar Mike junto a un doctor, ambos solo vieron al Flareon jadeando cansado, acercándose el doctor a revisar sus heridas y verificando que habían sanado correctamente, y así era, el Flareon ya no tenía ninguna herida en el cuerpo, por lo cual, este simplemente dio una sonrisa confiada, seguido de verlos y decirles con cierto orgullo…_

Flareon: libérenme… tengo cuentas pendientes que arreglar… -replica con cierto aire de orgullo, sonriendo con malicia-

 _Tanto el enfermero como el nidoking se quedaron extrañados por la actitud del Flareon, decidiendo no liberarlo por seguridad, más siendo Flareon por sí mismo quien se liberó, usando toda su fuerza para romper las cadenas que lo sujetaban, poniéndose de pie sobre la camilla y observándolos seriamente.  
El médico en la habitación se quedó sorprendido por lo que había hecho el Flareon, quedando mudo al no saber qué decir, mientras que por otro lado, Mike sabía perfectamente que responder…_

Mike: ¡¿eres idiota?! *le da un fuerte zape, tumbándolo de la camilla, haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo* ¡esas cadenas no son baratas! ¡Gahh! –Grita furioso, seguido de darse la vuelta y salir por la puerta-

-… *ve a Mike* ¿seguro que tu amigo no necesita un psicólogo? Tiene muchos arranques de ira…

Flareon: gahh... *se levanta sobándose la cabeza* no… tranquilo…. así es el, disculpa lo de las cadenas… pero realmente me molestaban…

-descuida... es que… por procedimiento no debemos dejarte ir… aun….

Flareon: lo sé, pero ya no necesito estar más aquí… necesito ir a hablar con Miles…

-¿con Miles? ¿Y para qué? –Pregunta extrañado, viendo como el Flareon bajaba las orejas-

Flareon: yo… le debo una disculpa… -dice un poco triste, saliendo de la habitación-

-¿almenos sabes cómo llegar?

Flareon: ¡no!... ¡mi plan es estrellarme contra todos los arboles hasta encontrar cual sea su casa! –grita desde el pasillo un tanto más animado y firme, sin dejar de alejarse-

 _Dicho y hecho, el Flareon se dispuso a llegar a la casa del joven zorro, y como único medio de ubicarla, usaba la cabeza insistentemente…_

Flareon: ¡gaah! –grita furioso, corriendo contra un árbol y tacleándolo, golpeándose de cabeza contra el- _uuh…_ *Se soba la frente* este tampoco es….

Zero: ¡Flareon! –Le grita molesto al joven Flareon, poniéndose este rápidamente de pie volteando a verlo- ¿qué rayos se supone que estás haciendo al taclear el árbol? –le pregunta molesto, seguido de ver marcas de golpes en varios árboles en los alrededores- corrección… al taclear TANTOS arboles…

Flareon: intento encontrar la casa del señor Miles…. En algún lado debe vivir… ¿no?

Zero: si…. así es… *suspira molesto* ¿recuerdas la misión que nunca aceptaste de Diego? –le pregunta tranquilo, recibiendo una rápida afirmación por parte del Flareon- pues… lo que debías proteger es la puerta que da a la casa de ese zorro…. ¡animal! *le da un fuerte zape*

Flareon: ¡gah! *sacude la cabeza* ¡¿el zape porque fue?!

Zero: por idiota… *suspira molesto* ¿has visto a tus hermanos Jolteon y Leafeon? Anoche no llegaron a dormir

Flareon: ¿no tenían una misión junto con Tara sobre un amuleto de la luna? –Pregunta extrañado, sobándose la cabeza-

Zero: es ''amuleto de luna'' y era un collar para un tipo extraño… más tarde busca a Mike… para que vayan a buscarlos, ¿de acuerdo?

Flareon: si, padre… _¿huh?_ *gira la cabeza al escuchar algo, viendo a la nidoqueen llegar con ellos, cargando a Jolteon y a Leafeon bajo sus brazos* hablando de la pareja de idiotas…

Zero: o bien sea el trio… -replica indiferente, deteniéndose la nidoqueen junto a ellos- hola tara….

Tara: ¡hola señor Zero! –Le dice muy emocionada, seguido de soltar a sus compañeros, dejándolos en el suelo- ¿Dónde está el señor Diego? ¡Tengo una muy buena noticia que darle!

Zero: bueno… la última vez que lo mire fue esta mañana, estaban él y los Nidokings buscando al buizel ese que encerraron

Tara: ¿el buizel? ¿El que trajo aquí hace como dos días? –pregunta extrañada-

Zero: así es… causo problemas y fue encerrado, pero al parecer, logro escaparse durante la noche, ahora mismo lo están buscando… creo

Tara: ¡bueno, es momento perfecto! *empieza a correr, llamándole el Glaceon Zero la atención* ¡no tengo tiempo señor Zero!... ¡necesito decirle a Diego que envié a Harry a encontrarlo, él lo rastreara en segundos! –le grita alegre sin detenerse, yéndose del lugar- _debo decirle a Diego… Harry será de gran apoyo para nosotros…_ -seguía pensando alegre mientras corría en la búsqueda del líder del legado arca-

 _Mientras tanto…_

Zero: Jolteon… -dice indiferente, parándose frente a sus hijos, empezando estos a levantarse un tanto mareados- ¿exactamente qué pasa con tara?

Jolteon: gaah… *sacude la cabeza* lo siento papá… pero, ahora necesito encontrar urgente a Diego… antes de que lo haga tara –dice un tanto preocupado, empezando a caminar cojeando-

Flareon: ¿Por qué? –pregunta extrañado-

Leafeon: Tara está emocionada porque ''Harry esta con los demás dragones'' –dice en un tono un tanto distinto, alzando dos látigos cepas y moviéndolos un poco como si fueran comillas-

Jolteon: la verdad es que está muerto… los Zoroarks y lo Weavile lo atacaron… debo informar a Diego sobre ese ataque… y para que busque el modo más sencillo de decirle a tara, para que rompa lo menos posible su corazón…

Zero: ¿Por qué tanto interés? Digo… la muerte es natural, ya debería saberlo

Leafeon: *llama la atención de su padre al pasar junto a el* no cuando es lo último que te queda… tara ahora está sola… no le queda nadie ni nada fuera del legado… -dice más triste, caminando detrás de Jolteon- intentare atrapar a tara, para distraerla, tu busca a Diego hermano…

Jolteon: ese era el plan desde un inicio… -dice igual de triste, empezando ambos a caminar en direcciones distintas, yéndose Leafeon por el camino que siguió tara-

Zero: … *se queda en silencio por la actitud de sus dos hijos, seguido de escuchar a Flareon suspirar y verlo caminar* ¿y tú a dónde vas?

Flareon: a ver al señor Miles… debo darle las gracias por curarme y disculparme –dice indiferente, sin voltearlo a ver-

Zero: ¡Flareon vuelve aquí!

Flareon: ¡el poke que usted intenta contactar no está disponible, intente de nuevo más tarde! –le grita indiferente, yéndose también-

Zero: … *se queda de nuevo en silencio y suspira molesto, bajando la mirada, poco después sonríe un poco* así me gusta… *Se da la vuelta, empezando el a caminar en otra dirección* que sean independientes… _demuéstrenle a este viejo Glaceon que tan fuerte es la próxima generación de elites…_ -piensa con orgullo mientras se aleja-

 _Todos ellos ya tenían un lugar a dónde dirigirse en ese momento, algo en la mente que los tuviera ocupados, mientras que Umbreon y Espeon tenían un trabajo un poco más pesado que hacer.  
Ambos hermanos se encontraban fuera de casa, observándola de frente, Espeon se encontraba pensativo viendo el frente de su hogar mientras que Umbreon se encontraba en el suelo cubierto de pintura azul cielo…_

Umbreon: sigo… preguntándome… *intenta ponerse de pie* ¡quien fue el estúpido genio que se le ocurrió poner a dos pokes a pintar una estúpida casa humana!

Espeon: para empezar, esta casa es dónde vivimos… si, es normal en humanos… pero, es mejor que una madriguera para proteger a Eevee…

Umbreon: *empieza a gruñirle molesto*

Espeon: segundo... *la perla en su frente y sus ojos comienzan a brillar, atrapando a Umbreon con un ataque psíquico*

Umbreon: ¡suéltame!... ¡no lo hagas! –empieza a gritar desesperado, intentando liberarse-

Espeon: me falto aquella esquina por pintar –dice indiferente, sonriendo con cierta malicia y estrellando a su hermano contra una esquina de la casa, usando su pelaje cubierto de pintura para pintar dónde le falto- ¡listo! –Exclama alegre, dejando a su hermano en el suelo- terminamos… -comenta más alegre, seguido de recibir un golpe en la cabeza con una piedra- ¡ahh!

Umbreon: *se levanta adolorido, tronándose la espalda* vuelve a hacer eso… ¡y juro por arceus que te hare sufrir!

Diego: ¡ya cállense los dos! –Grita serio el gran arcanine llegando con ambos- tengo una misión para tu equipo, Umbreon –dice serio, poniéndose firme el Umbreon, prestando atención- necesito que tú y tu equipo investiguen el área de celdas para encontrar al buizel fugitivo

Espeon: ¿para eso no será mejor decirle al señor Gil? Digo… es quien tiene la mejor nariz en todo el legado sin contar a Tyler

Diego: Gil, Diamond y Liz seguirán encerrados hasta que pensemos que haremos con ellos…

Espeon: no es por querer contradecir señor, pero, siendo que Gil tuvo su ''aventura'' con una houndoom, aun así ha sido de gran ayuda todo este tiempo para el legado, y lo sabe

Diego: *suspira molesto* a ti no te importa nada de eso, Espeon, por favor, cállate…

Espeon: señor, insisto, Umbreon será bueno rastreando, pero el mejor es el señor Gil, debe liberarlo a él y al señor Diamond

Diego: dame un solo motivo valido para pasar por alto la gran mentira que han encadenado ellos dos...

Espeon: son los lideres… los que usted eligió –dice firme el Espeon, dejando en silencio al arcanine- mire, la señora Pearl últimamente ha estado muy preocupada, no sé si lo haya notado, pero no ha dormido en días por cuidar el huevo de ella y de Diamond y aparte, cuidar a Diamond mientras esta en esa celda, usted no ha decidido nada, la señora Krystal es indiferente al caso y mi padre estoy seguro que estará de acuerdo con liberarlos, así que, estamos hablando de dos votos de sus líderes contra el suyo propio… debe liberar al señor Diamond y al señor Gil… después de liberarlos, buscar al fugitivo, ya que lo capturemos o lo demos por muerto, con más calma ver el caso de Liz y ver que se decidirá para ella –sentencia firme, molestando un tanto más al arcanine-

Diego: está bien… *se da la vuelta* llama a Krystal y a tu padre, los veré en el área de celdas, también lleva a Pearl –replica molesto, caminando en dirección a las celdas-

Espeon: si señor –afirma con orgullo viendo cómo se retira, al alejarse, dar un largo suspiro de alivio- estuvo cercas...

Umbreon: sabes que papá te usara de pelota cuando se entere que hablaste por él, ¿verdad?

Espeon: no lo hará… estoy seguro de ello *empieza a caminar* ayúdame a buscar a Krystal, yo iré por papá –dice tranquilo a su hermano, empezando ambos a buscar a Zero y a Krystal-

 _Todos comenzaban a tener alguna labor que los mantuviera ocupados, incluso vaporeon, quien se encontraba practicando con otros pokes de agua la manera correcta de lanzar un chorro de agua para detener un incendio rápidamente, descubriendo que hasta eso tiene su ciencia, más por estar tan ocupados todos, nadie noto la ausencia de cierta Eevee, quien gustaba de perderse todo el tiempo…_

Eevee: ¡ya deja de perseguirme Tyler! –dice un tanto cansada, corriendo en círculos alrededor de todo el patio de la mansión, con el growlithe Tyler siguiéndola sin parar, cercas de ellos se ven al zorro, el lobo y el faisán azul con las chaquetas de aviador, vigilándolos-

Tyler: ¡no! ¡Tu padre me dijo que te cuidara porque tus hermanos están muy ocupados!

Eevee: ¡ya no es divertido! *al correr tropieza con una piedrecilla, cayendo al suelo y rodando, quedando sentada en el suelo, seguido de empezar a llorar*

-hay no… -comenta molesto el lobo, llevándose una mano a la cara, tapándose su ojo derecho, notándose un parche metálico en el ojo izquierdo- Fox, has que se calle

Fox: ya voy…. No molestes Wolf… -replica molesto el zorro café, caminando con la Eevee y cargándola- ya pequeña, todo está bien –le dice tranquilo, acariciándole la cabeza- heh... ahora se porque Miles los cuida….

Wolf: ¿por qué? ¿Por qué son más inteligentes que tú?

Fox: ¡no!... ¡porque tienen más inteligencia que tú! –Le replica burlón, empezando a reírse la Eevee por el comentario-

Tyler: disculpe señor Fox –dice un tanto nervioso el growlithe, parándose frente al zorro* eehh... vine por Eevee, ¿podria devolvérmela? –comenta inocente, seguido de la Eevee sacarle la lengua, burlona- ¡oye!

Fox: eehh... *ve a la pequeña* ¿para que la ocupas?

Eevee: papa quiere que este encerrada en casa... ¡pero me gusta estar aquí! ¡Aquí hay cosas que me gustan!

Fox: ¿cómo que cosas eehh? -pregunta extrañado, sentándose el growlithe frente a el- te la daré en un momento Tyler, deja que me explique ¿ok?

Tyler: está bien *suspira molesto, viendo enojado al zorro*

Eevee: tienen unos ruidos aquí que me gustan mucho… en especial ese que tenía el otro día el señor falco *señala al faisán, este se encontraba cambiándole las baterías a una pequeña radio*

Falco: ¿huh? *ve a la Eevee* ¿ruido?

Fox: ¿Cómo que ''ruido''?

Eevee: ¡sí! ¡Lo tenía en esa cosa que tiene en su pata! –comenta segura la Eevee, empezando el zorro a reír un poco-…. *Baja las orejas*

Fox: haber pequeña… ese ''ruido'' que mencionas se llama ''música''… son una serie de sonidos distintos y silencios acomodados rítmicamente para generar una melodía –le comienza a explicar tranquilo, seguido de recibir un zape por parte del lobo- ¡oye!

Wolf: ¡¿te das cuenta que estas intentando explicarle algo complejo a alguien que no lo puede entender?! –Le grita molesto, asustando a la pequeña Eevee-

Fox: grrr *suspira molesto* mira Wolf… el que ellos hablen un idioma distinto no quiere decir que tengan un cerebro tan limitado como tu… mejor lárgate a hacer patrulla o hacer el idiota a otro lado…

Wolf: lo mismo digo… animal… -sentencia serio, caminando de regreso a la casa, deteniéndose al escuchar una perilla moverse- ¡eehh! *toma rápidamente pose de pelea, observando una puerta blanca pegada a una pared gris, viendo salir de ahí al joven Flareon* _¿huh?_

Flareon: ¿huh? *ve al lobo* ¿aquí vive un tal ''Miles''? es un zorro amarillo con dos colas...

Wolf: ¿quién eres tú y que haces aquí? –Dice serio, acercando su mano al compartimiento de un arma amarrado a su cinturón-

Flareon: soy quien te ara arder en las llamas del infierno si no me dices si vive o no aquí Miles…

Wolf: ¡¿que dijiste?! -grita furioso, desenfundando rápidamente un arma, similar a una magnum, pero viéndose poco más grande, notándose que usa una munición distinta- ¡te are que te…!

Eevee: ¡hermano! *salta de los brazos de zorro café, corriendo con su hermano y abrazándolo* que te trae por aquí hermano –le dice alegre, recibiendo una palmada leve en la frente por parte del Flareon- …

Flareon: te hemos dicho mil veces que no te vayas de casa sin más, Eevee... dime, ¿tu sabes si aquí vive el señor Miles?

Eevee: ¡sí! Aquí vive –responde alegre-

Flareon: menos mal…

 _Ya después de encontrar la mansión del joven zorro, Flareon, junto a Eevee y el equipo de seguridad entraron a la mansión para buscar a Miles, pero en su lugar, Flareon comenzó a notar ciertas cosas en su pequeña hermana, observando cómo se acerca a todos los que ahí Vivian sin problemas ni temor, viendo como todos la cargaban y le regalaban cosas, así como observando que ella se ponía feliz cada que a alguien le sonaba algún aparato con música de violines, corriendo la Eevee rápidamente a escuchar.  
Flareon, con cierto interés continuo su camino, dejando atrás a su hermanita más sin dejar de pensar en la actitud que ella tenía, distrayendo su mente de eso al abrir una puerta el zorro café, entrando a un lugar distinto a la mansión, viéndose máquinas y luces por todos lados, asustando un tanto al joven Flareon._

 _El zorro café, de nombre Fox, se acercó a Flareon para tranquilizarlo, consiguiendo hacer que continuara avanzando hasta llegar con el zorro amarillo, quien se encontraba saliendo de una habitación, cerrando rápidamente una puerta metálica con seguro, llamando la atención de los presentes al llevar unas muestras de sangre en unos frascos pequeños._

Flareon: eso… ¿es sangre? –Pregunta un tanto preocupado, señalando al zorro amarillo-

Miles: son… unas muestras de sangre… es todo… *ríe nervioso un poco, seguido de ver a Flareon* ¿qué te trae por aquí? -pregunta extrañado al verlo-

Flareon: venía a hacer tres cosas *toma aire un poco* quiero pedirle disculpa por como lo trate antes…. También agradecerle por la medicina que ayudo a mi pronta sanación… *agacha la cabeza hasta poner la frente en el suelo, haciendo una reverencia* también…. Quiero que me enseñe como puedo hacer a mi hermana tan feliz en mi casa… como si ella estuviera aquí…

Miles: ¿Cómo si ella estuviera aquí? –Cuestiona extrañado- ¿Cómo es eso?

Flareon: mi hermanita es feliz en esta casa… y en mi casa no lo es tanto… quiero saber porque… y cómo hacer que ella sea igual en nuestra casa…

Fox: eso yo te lo puedo responder…. *suspira molesto a la vez que se cruza de brazos* no sé si notaste que ella aquí todo el mundo se acerca a jugar con ella…. Cosa que en tu casa no hacen

Miles: en eso tiene razón… los veo todos los días y todos los días están ocupados… lejos de ella y a ella no le queda más remedio que buscar compañía en otras criaturas… ahora por favor, retírate, estoy ocupado –replica sin más, alejándose-

Flareon: _creo que no salió como lo esperaba…._ –piensa un tanto molesto, seguido de correr tras el joven zorro, siendo cargado de la cola por el zorro café- ¡oye!

Fox: lo siento, pero… si Miles está ocupado… no hay de otra, deberás irte

Flareon: … *levanta las orejas, empezando a escuchar en sus alrededores* qué raro…

Wolf: ¿Qué? *empuja un poco a Flareon, para que empiece a caminar*

Flareon: *empieza a olfatear un poco* _ese aroma…._

Wolf: ¡ya camina! *patea al Flareon hacia adelante, arrojándolo con fuerza* ¡¿no escuchaste?!

Flareon: ¡ah! *tras caer se voltea rápidamente* ¡¿qué rayos te pasa?! -le grita furioso, preparándose para atacar-

Wolf: te dije que caminaras… no caminas, entonces te hago caminar… punto –replica molesto, pasando junto a él sin preocupación-

Flareon: ¡gah! *trata de morderle la pierna, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por el mismo lobo, estrellándole el rostro contra el suelo* _grrr…._

Wolf: deja las idioteces… y camina de una vez… -sentencia serio, caminando hacia la salida junto al zorro café-

Fox: ven aquí de una vez… antes de que hagas enojar más a este viejo lobo…

Wolf: ¡¿a quién llamas viejo?! –Grita furioso, empezando el zorro a reír sin más, siendo seguidos por el joven Flareon-

 _Mientras peleaba tanto el zorro con el lobo, el Flareon hizo su movimiento.  
Usando un movimiento que aprendió de su hermano Espeon, el Flareon salió corriendo en dos direcciones distintas, a la vez que un tercer Flareon se mantenía siguiendo tanto al zorro como al lobo, llamando la atención de ellos…_

Fox: ¡¿pero qué demonios?! –grita sorprendido al ver a los dos Flareon corriendo y ver como el tercero de ellos se sentaba-

Wolf: *observa en ambas direcciones, seguido al que está sentado* a mí no me engañaras… sé que eso es un movimiento de ustedes *ríe burlón, seguido de caminar al Flareon sentado* ¿crees que voy a caer con tu doble equipo? –Pregunta triunfante y un tanto molesto, tratando de agarrar al Flareon por las orejas, pasando su mano a través de su cuerpo- ¡¿pero qué diablos?!

Fox: ¡tú ve por el de la izquierda, yo por el de la derecha! –ordena el zorro, comenzando ambos a correr en las direcciones que huyeron los otros dos clones-

Flareon: heh… *ríe triunfal, empezando a caminar el que estaba sentado, volviéndose humo sus orejas, viéndose que las tenía hacia atrás, camuflajeadas con el color del pelaje de su cabeza, llevando unas ilusiones sobre su cabeza* ahora si… ¿dónde estás Miles? –pregunta con una voz un tanto baja para que no lo escuchen los guardias, caminando en la misma dirección que el joven zorro amarillo, hasta encontrarlo-

 _Tras varios minutos de caminar, el joven Flareon llego a una habitación cerrada con puerta metálica, deteniéndose frente a ella y observando.  
Al notar que ya no había peligro, rápidamente salto contra la puerta, abriéndola de golpe, sorprendiéndose con lo que ahí pudo observar.  
Con cierta sorpresa, el joven Flareon observo al zorro Miles, frente a un panel de cristal transparente que daba a otra habitación, viéndose al otro lado al buizel Makarov, cargando un gran collar metálico en el cuello, notándose cansado y la habitación con varios daños, mientras que Miles solo cargaba su bata de laboratorio y una tabla en la mano con una pluma, observando con cierto miedo a Flareon._

 _Ninguno sabía que decir…  
mientras tanto, en el área de jaulas del legado arca…._

Diego: bien… veamos –dice serio, acercándose al área de jaulas, viendo a la zangoose Pearl recostada junto a una de las celdas, encontrándose Umbreon y Espeon protegiendo el huevo de ella- ¿Qué rayos hacen?

Espeon: la señora Pearl ya no lo soportaba… necesitaba dormir….

Diego: despiértenla… vamos a hablar de algo –replica igual de serio, caminando hacia la zangoose-

Umbreon: ¡pero!

Diego: ¡cállate! –Le grita furioso, haciendo retroceder a ambos hermanos- dejen de meterse en asuntos que no les conciernen…

Krystal: deberías calmarte Diego… a final de cuentas, ellos nos han ayudado mucho –dice tranquila la Serperior, llegando junto con Zero- además… te meterías con su padre…

Zero: conmigo no cuenten, que idiotas ya son –replica indiferente, acercándose también- gracias por avisarme Espeon…

Espeon: no hay de que, y gracias a ambos por venir…

Diego: si si, lo que digan –replica indiferente, caminando de nuevo a con la zangoose, poniendo su pata sobre el brazo de ella, deteniéndose al romperse la reja a su lado, saliendo las garras del zangoose Diamond de ella, sujetando al gran arcanine por el cuello- ….

Diamond: atrévete a despertarla, Diego… y te juro por arceus que este bosque te será pequeño para ocultarte….

Diego: suéltame, Diamond…. Antes de que causes un problema más grande del que ya estas…

Diamond: el problema, Diego… no es lo que me pase a mi… *aprieta más el cuello del arcanine, tirando de el hasta quedar de frente ambos* sino lo que le causes a mi pareja… la haces sufrir…. Y yo te hare sufrir a ti… -sentencia con ira, seguido de soltarlo, dejándolo retroceder-

Diego: eres muy fiera para estar en esa situación, Diamond

Diamond: jure proteger a mi familia y amigos… y como te dije el primer día, también incluye protegerlos del propio legado de ser necesario….

Diego: eso es algo que siempre admirare de ti Diamond… eres tan seguro de lo que dices…cuando no sabes ni lo que hablas*suspira molesto* vamos a llegar a un acuerdo… -comienza a hablar más tranquilo, tomando una soga que le pasa la Serperior- les daré su libertad… si cuando terminen esta misión, me dicen la verdad…

Gil: ya lo hicimos… no hay nada más que ocultar…

Diego: aún no sé porque ya no estas con el resto de mightyenas… *lanza la soga, golpeando al mightyena en la cabeza* salgan de ahí…. Tenemos que hablar –sentencia serio, dejándolos salir-

 _La búsqueda por el buizel en el bosque iba a empezar, mientras que en la mansión del zorro amarillo, un acuerdo se llevó a cabo… un acuerdo que incluía felicidad y naturaleza…_

Eevee: _¿huh?_ –la pequeña Eevee se detiene de jugar con una pelota que tenía, frente a ella al escuchar unos pasos acercándose, volteando a ver a su espalda, mirando con gran sorpresa y algo de miedo a su espalda- _her….. ¿Hermano?_

 _No lo podía creer…_

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** "buenas tardes queridos lectores... queria disculparme por la tardanza en la subida de este capitulo... tuve ciertos problemas para recordar todo aqui... hice lo que pude.. espero no atrasarme despues... espero les guste este capitulo y los saludo a todos en el proximo

se despide: WHITE WOLF 678"


	23. Angel guardian

**_*Capitulo 23: Angel guardian_**

 _Tenía sus dudas, y sin embargo, aun así cayo en la trampa…_

Eevee: ¿Qué tenias que hacer con el señor Miles, hermano? –le pregunta tranquila, acercándose a un flareon que se había acercado a ella-

-¿huh? *voltea a verla, seguido de sonreír tranquilo* hola Eevee… ¿que haces?

Eevee: ¡bien!*Se pone de pie* eh estado jugando con Tyler a ocultarnos por todo este lugar… pero ahora no lo encuentro *sonríe traviesa* ¿me ayudas a buscarlo?

-¡claro! Ven… vamos a buscarlo –responde tranquilo, comenzando la eevee a correr hacia el-

Eevee: ¡si! *la pequeña eevee salta frente a Flareon para alcanzar a subirse sobre su cabeza*

-heh…

 _Sin previo aviso, el flareon comenzó a brillar fuertemente, cegando por unos segundos a la pequeña eevee, quien al poder ver de nuevo, solo alcanzo a ver unas grandes garras frente a ella, seguido de dar un fuerte grito aterrada, llamando la atención de todos aquellos que estaban dentro de la gran mansión blanca, observando como un gran fearow tomaba a la eevee con sus garras y volaba contra un vidrio, rompiéndolo y alejándose volando._

 _Todos los presentes corrieron rápidamente hacia afuera de la mansión, observando al fearow alejarse, seguido de salir Fox, Miles, Wolf, Flareon y Falco, corriendo rápidamente el flareon sin pensar mucho tiempo, seguido por el joven zorro amarillo.  
Los otros tres rápidamente corrieron dentro de la mansión para llegar al techo, donde tomaron un pequeño helicóptero, encendiéndolo para seguirlos._

Eevee: ¡Flareon! ¡Auxilio! –Gritaba aterrada la eevee mientras intentaba liberarse-¡Flareon! ¡Tyler!

Flareon: ¡suelta a mi hermanita maldito fearow! –Grita furioso, envolviendo sus patas en llamas, aumentando un poco su velocidad-

Miles: ¡¿donde rayos estuvo la seguridad todo este tiempo?! –Pregunta molesto, sorprendiendo al flareon por la pregunta-

Flareon: ¡a quien le importa eso ahora! ¡Gaahh! *todo su cuerpo empieza a envolverse en llamas aumentando bastante su velocidad, metiéndose a un callejón entre dos edificios altos, saltando de una pared a otra repetidas veces hasta conseguir llegar al techo de uno de ellos, continuando la persecución por la eevee sobre los techos*

 _La carrera desenfrenada del flareon se miraba lejos de terminar, pero hubo un sonido que motivo el flareon a aumentar su esfuerzo, el fuerte llanto de su hermana menor, hizo que la ira de ese joven pokemon se desatara._

Eevee: ¡aaahh! –grita con gran fuerza al empezar a sentir las garras del gran pokemon clavarse un poco en su piel, produciendo que el pelaje del flareon se erizara un poco, así como sus llamas, comenzaban a cambiar de color poco a poco-

 _La ira del flareon se dejo notar, cubriéndolo completamente unas grandes llamas negras ocultando el cuerpo del hermano mayor, para poco después, salir de entre las llamas el joven flareon con un cuerpo cambiado, viéndose su postura similar a la del Furret Kay, tomando un cuerpo anthro y un tanto alto, saltando con gran fuerza contra el fearow._

 _Al alcanzar la altura de su enemigo, el flareon dio un giro completo al impulsar uno de sus pies con su fuego, consiguiendo dar un fuerte golpe en una de las piernas del fearow, forzándolo a liberar a eevee, seguido de tomarla con una mano y jalarla hacia él, abrazándola en su pecho, comenzando ambos a caer._

Eevee: … *abre los ojos lentamente al sentir el cálido pelaje de su hermano, viéndolo abrazándola* ¿F-Flareon?... ¿eres… tu?-pregunta tímida, con los ojos cubiertos de lagrimas- ¡Flareon! ¡Tenia miedo! ¡Esa cosa me quería llevar! –Comenzaba a gritar aterrada, llorando a todo pulmón en su pecho-

Flareon: tranquila pequeña –le dice con calma, acariciando su cabeza- ya todo está bien, ese fearow no te molestara mas

 _La tranquilidad del flareon calmo el corazón de la eevee, aun incluso cuando ambos comenzaban a caer desde las alturas, directo a la calle.  
La eevee no tardo en sentir el aire correr por el pelaje de ambos, aferrándose más al cuerpo del flareon, seguido de preguntarle una cosa a su hermano, con el alma rota y el llanto atorado en su garganta…_

Eevee: Flareon… nosotros… moriremos ¿verdad? *aprieta con fuerza el pelaje del pecho de su hermano, pegando su cara a él, sintiendo como su hermano le acariciaba la cabeza* no…. ¡no quiero morir! –Grita desesperada, sorprendiendo a su hermano- ¡quiero volver con papa! –Vuelve a gritar a todo pulmón, seguido de romper en llanto-

Flareon: _no moriremos…Eevee… yo no lo permitiré…_ _aun tienes mucho por lo que vivir…_ -piensa el flareon con cierta tristeza, sin ninguno de los dos notar como cercas de ellos, cierto trio de pilotos tomaba posiciones en el helicóptero que llevaban-

Fox: ¡¿listo?! –Pregunta un tanto apurado, acomodando el helicóptero de lado-

Wolf: hora de probar al locura de invento de Miles… *mueve un poco su chaqueta con su mano, tomando un pequeño tubo de su cinturón, empezando este a expandirse y desplegarse, dejando ver un lanzacohetes un tanto mas amplio de lo común* ¡¿alguien recuerda si tiene esta cosa tiene algún tipo de guía calorífica?!

Falco: ¡no!... ¡solo tu mala puntería! –le grita burlón, colgando bajo del helicóptero, sujetándose de una cuerda con argolla en la que apoya el pie- ¡apúrate!

Wolf: heh *presiona un botón, sacando un panel de cristal delgado junto al lanzacohetes, activándose un laser al frente de este* perfecto…. ¡fuego! –grita con emoción, lanzando un misil bastante amplio-

 _La fuerza generada por el cohete fue tal, que al solo dispararse consiguió hacer retroceder un poco al portador de tal arma, mas sin ser lo suficientemente potente como para desorientar al faisán que colgaba bajo el helicóptero.  
Con gran habilidad, al escuchar el faisán el disparo del cohete, rápidamente salto hacia adelante, viendo salir el cohete delante de él, alcanzando a tomar una cuerda que este llevaba atado, siendo arrastrado por la fuerza del cohete, directo contra los hermanos que se encontraban cayendo._

 _No tardo mucho el faisan en darse cuenta de que la dirección en que él viajaba era bastante diferente a la de los hermanos flareon y eevee, encontrándose falco aproximadamente un metro sobre ellos, mas sin entender el porqué…_

Flareon: Eevee… -dice tranquilo, llamando la atención de su hermanita, parando esta de llorar breves instantes- yo sé que no moriremos aquí… porque estamos juntos… y cuando estamos juntos… yo siempre me encargare… de que a ti no te pase nada –dice decidido, seguido de girar y lanzar a la eevee hacia arriba, cayendo el de espaldas- ¡Eevee!

Eevee: ¡hermano! –grita preocupada al separarse de él, girando a cómo puede para verlo-

Flareon: ¡Tú no morirás…. Porque yo te protegeré! -replica firme conforme ambos se alejaban, seguido de empezar a salir unas pocas lagrimas de sus ojos, viendo como pasaba el faisán a toda velocidad, atrapando a su hermanita, seguido del misil cambiar de dirección llevándolos a un techo cercano para ponerlos a salvo- _y yo no pienso morir aquí…._ *gira a como puede, impulsándose un poco con sus llamas para acercarse a un edificio cercano* ¡porque yo siempre estaré para protegerte! –Grita con furia, creando unas llamas negras en las llamas de sus dedos, seguido de agrandarlas haciéndolas parecer grandes garras, clavándolas en la pared del edificio-

 _El flareon, haciendo uso de la habilidad que tenia y la fuerza que había adquirido, creo esas garras de fuego para proteger sus dedos de los daños, al clavar estos en la pared para detenerse poco a poco, mas sin poder evitar un severo daño a las palmas de sus manos, al no haber protegido tal parte de ellas con el fuego.  
Con certeza, el flareon consiguió disminuir su velocidad, conforme iba bajando, pero a su paso, dejaba un rastro de sangre por el edificio, finalmente, a dos pisos de tocar el suelo, su agarre fallo, liberándose, cayendo sin protección alguna al suelo, siendo observado con terror por los humanos que pasaban por la calle, observándolo azotar contra el suelo, quedando inmóvil, mas aun respirando._

 _-_ ¡Flareon!

 _Fue lo último que sus oídos consiguieron escuchar…  
mientras tanto, un par de kilómetros más lejos…_

-Grrr… -gruñía cansado y adolorido el fearow, volando hacia una vieja casa abandonada en el barrio bajo de la ciudad, al acercarse brilla un poco, convirtiéndose en un simple ditto, cayendo en las manos de un joven humano-

\- ¿conseguiste lo que buscamos, pequeño? -le pregunta tranquilo al ditto, este solo se aplasta un poco- ya veo… no cumpliste tu misión… -dice más serio, abriendo sus brazos y dejando caer al ditto al suelo- entonces solo eres otro inútil mas… -comenta más molesto, sorprendiendo al ditto, seguido de darse la vuelta y caminar a la casa- desaparece de aquí… antes de que yo te haga desaparecer… -sentencia molesto, seguido de salir de la casa tres houndoom extrañamente más grandes, saltando los tres a atacar al ditto, forzándolo a transformarse y huir- atrápenlo…será su comida a final de cuentas… -dice sin más, cerrando la puerta-

 _Por lo que parece, no solo el bosque esmeralda era el único que tenía sus propios problemas…  
mientras tanto dentro del bosque, los lideres se encontraban discutiendo sobre las acciones a tomar por los recientes casos que se estaban dando… entre tales puntos destacaban…._

Diamond: enserio Diego… mas haya de preocuparme de un estúpido absol… me preocupa que los estúpidos zoroarks estén moviéndose del noroeste hacia el sur, ¿eres consciente de la batalla campal que se creara cuando los zoroarks toquen el valle de mightyenas?

Zero: para ser sinceros, por mi todos ellos pueden matarse entre ellos, ¿alguno de ustedes mínimo ha pensado sobre las barreras negras alrededor del bosque? –Pregunta más preocupado, seguido de ser callado por la serperior-

Krystal: en realidad, Zero… en mi caso, si estoy preocupada por esas barreras, las estuve revisando estos últimos días, y note algunas cosas fuera de lo común en ellas

Diego: dime algo que no sepa Krystal, por favor…

Krystal: al otro lado parece existir otro bosque, si uno observa bien, se alcanza a ver arboles y demás…

Zero: bien, que interesante –dice sin más, seguido de ver a Diego- también, deberíamos de buscar a….

Krystal: también mire a un absol, y una houndour… -dice más seria, llamando la atención de los presentes- el absol se miraba golpeado, la houndour parecía muy joven… aunque, desaparecieron rápidamente…apenas y tuve tiempo de verlos…

Gil: un houndour y un absol… *se pone a pensar* será esa…

Liz: Gegy… mi hija… -dice un tanto sorprendida, más notándose preocupada- ¡¿donde la viste?!

Krystal: la última vez que los pude ver a ambos, iban caminando hacia el norte, por el lado este del bosque *señala con su cola hacia atrás de ella* fue menos de un minuto que pude verlos… -dice igual de seria, bajando la mirada- realmente… me preocupa lo que haya al otro lado

Diego: haya lo que haya, si viene aquí y causa problemas, lo destruiremos…. Protegeremos este bosque pase lo que pase –dice serio mientras cerraba los ojos, seguido de abrirlos sorprendido al escuchar algo- ¿ _huh?_ ¿A dónde vas, houndoom? –Dice molesto a la houndoom, quien estaba caminando hacia donde señalo la serperior-

Gil: su nombre es Liz, Diego… -le replica serio, llamando su atención- te pido por favor la respetes

Diego: respetare a un houndoom el día en que se gane mi respeto, Gil, ¿de acuerdo?

Zero: Diego, ¿podrías prestar un poco de atención a lo que está pasando? –le replica serio, llamando la atención del gran arcanine- ¿te das cuenta que ella ahora no le importa ni su propio clan ni nosotros?... *Voltea a ver a la houndoom, observando cómo se alejaba sin más* ella ahora solo piensa en su hija, la quiere de vuelta…

Diego: ¿Como tú y tu hija que no tienes ni idea de donde esta? –Replica desinteresado, sorprendiendo al glaceon, seguido de este salir corriendo al instante- lo supuse *suspira molesto* bien, ¿podemos continuar?

Gil: yo tengo un tema que me gustaría hablar la verdad… y es sobre la libertad de Diamond y de Liz

Diamond: y la tuya Gil… *pone su brazo izquierdo sobre el mightyena* tú no te vas a quedar atrás

Gil: pero… ya cause demasiados problemas Diamond… yo aceptare el castigo

Diego: ninguno tendrá ningún castigo –dice molesto, seguido de dar un largo suspiro- estoy seguro que si los castigo medio mundo se enojara conmigo, ante cualquier cosa, igual estarán en punto de mira, ¿de acuerdo?

 _El líder del legado comenzó a hablarles más tranquilos a todos, sorprendiéndolos, seguido de empezar a darles sus misiones a cada uno, enviando a gil y diamond a revisar lo que la serperior había mencionado, seguido de enviar a la propia serperior a proteger a la houndoom, quedando solo él, umbreon y espeon solos, teniendo únicamente a la zangoose Pearl dormida junto a ellos._

 _Los tres quedaron en total silencio, observándose mutuamente durante un par de minutos antes de voltear simultáneamente a ver a la zangoose dándoles la espalda, observándola un par de minutos en silencio absoluto.  
Hasta que finalmente umbreon, decidió dar su palabra…_

Umbreon: conmigo no cuenten... *se da la vuelta sin más, comenzando a caminar* me duele demasiado la espalda por los azotes que me dio espeon, si quieren llevarla a algún lado a que descanse háganlo ustedes

Espeon: ¡umbreon espérame! *corre tras su hermano*

Diego: ¡oigan no me hagan llevarla a mí! *intenta correr para seguirlos, más rápidamente se detiene, observando de nuevo a la zangoose* _gaahh porque a mi…._ –replica en voz baja un tanto molesto, seguido de caminar hacia ella- _tranquilo diego… solo la subes a tu espalda, y la llevas a su madriguera… no es tan difícil…_ -pensaba el arcanine nervioso, agachándose frente a la zangoose, buscando meter su cabeza bajo su estomago para cargarla, mas al estar cercas, nota como ella abre los ojos rápidamente- …

Pearl: … *baja la mirada y lo observa unos segundos, notando como este se sonroja*

Diego: eh…. Puedo… puedo eehh….

 _Las palabras no podían fluir en la boca del gran arcanine, mientras que las risas no paraban de salir de los hermanos umbreon y espeon, quienes se alejaban del lugar a paso ligero, mas la risa se acabo al escuchar un sonido tan fuerte y desgarrador, que inmediatamente causo que sus pelajes se erizaran completamente_

Diego: ¡whoa! *pasa volando junto a ambos, estrellándose de cabeza contra un árbol, cayendo noqueado al suelo* _uuhhh…._

Umbreon: ¡señor Diego! –le grita asustado, corriendo hacia el junto a su hermano- ¡¿está bien?! *rápidamente se pone a revisarlo en búsqueda de signos vitales*

Espeon: ¡¿Que le paso?! –Pregunta igual de preocupado llegando con el arcanine, alcanzando a notar algo en su rostro- ¿ _huh?_ –Se agacha para inspeccionarlo, viendo una marca roja brillante de dos grandes garras palpitando en su mejilla, seguido de escuchar una aterradora voz, haciendo que su pelaje se erice rápidamente al igual que el de su hermano-

Pearl: ¡eres un pervertido Diego! –grita furiosa la zangoose, llegando con ellos y cargando su huevo- que sea la última vez que le haces eso a una pobre dama indefensa o juro por arceus que te voy a cortar la cabeza… ¡y no hablo de la que está sobre tus hombros! –sentencia furiosa, seguido de caminar dando pisotones, alejándose-

Umbreon: …

Espeon: ehh…*retrocede lentamente* mejor vámonos… ¡este ya está marcado con una maldición!

Umbreon: no exageres… solo… bueno, está condenado a morir, es todo… volverá a la normalidad después de descansar un rato

Espeon: si… ¡si es que Pearl no lo regresa a la muerte de otro golpe y nos lleva arrastrando con el!

Umbreon: tienes razón… ¡corre! –grita aterrado, seguido de ambos salir corriendo rápidamente-

 _Mientras tanto, alejándose de ahí…_

Pearl: ese estúpido de Diego… siempre con sus perversiones…-seguía replicando la zangoose, un tanto sonrojada, llegando a un viejo roble, metiéndose por un gran agujero debajo de el- pero ya vera como le ira si vuelve a hacerlo…*llega a una gran madriguera bajo el viejo roble, poniendo su huevo sobre una cama de hiervas, seguido de sentarse de espaldas a este, protegiéndolo* _ahora que lo pienso…Diego siempre ha sido malo al tratar con hembras…me pregunto si él será…_

 _-hola, Pearl…_ -dice una voz conocida para ella, poniéndose la zangoose rápidamente de pie- ¿me extrañaron aquí? -replica la misma voz, saliendo aquel absol de una esquina de la cueva-

Pearl: ¡¿Que rayos haces aquí?! –Grita furiosa, preparando sus garras para pelear- ¡lárgate de aquí maldito traidor!

Ark: *ríe un poco* aquí hay una presencia que me pertenece… devuélvemela….

Pearl: ¡nada aquí te pertenece a ti! *hace sus brazos para atrás, creando una bola sombra en la punta de cada una de sus garras* ¡largo! –Grita furiosa nuevamente, seguido de lanzar las dos primeras de su brazo derecho, atravesando al absol y explotando en una de las paredes de su madriguera, creando dos grandes agujeros en una de las paredes- ¡grrr!

Ark: ¡ja! ¡Buen intento maldita zorra! Pero yo aun esperare un poco… ese renegado volverá conmigo… -sentencia firme, seguido de empezar a reír con malicia, desvaneciéndose como si fuera humo-

Pearl: ¡y no vuelvas maldito bastardo! –vuelve a gritar furiosa, seguido de que un tenue sonido calmara su ira-

 _La zangoose, tras la retirada del absol, consigue escuchar un pequeño sonido de rompimiento, volteando ella rápidamente a ver al huevo, observando una pequeña brecha en este, inmediatamente, ella cambio su mirada de ira a una gran sonrisa de alegría y entusiasmo, corriendo al huevo para observarlo, seguido de abrazarlo con entusiasmo._

Pearl: _pronto nene… pronto podremos conocernos…_ -piensa alegre, abrazando el huevo- _te protegeré de ese absol si vuelve a aparecer…_

 _Incluso cuando todo parece hundirse en la oscuridad… la alegría de un hijo puede ser una gran fuente de luz…_

 _Mientras tanto…_

Ark: *suspira molesto, abriendo los ojos* no estaba ahí…

-a quien busca, señor... –dice una houndoom con varias cicatrices en el rostro, acercándose a el-

Ark: ¿huh? *voltea a verla* a ti aun no te queda claro que no te me debes acercar sin permiso… ¿verdad Kana?

Kana: yo me acerco porque vengo a ofrecer mi servicio… ¿está usted buscando a alguien? Podría ayudarle…

Ark: yo recuerdo que, hace un par de días… tú gritaste hasta la inconciencia… ¿lo recuerdas? –le dice con cierta malicia, haciendo que la houndoom bajara la cabeza-

Kana: lo recuerdo… mi rostro y cuerpo me lo recuerda cada minuto… pero…. Usted es ahora nuestro líder… debo ser fiel a usted y no debo temerle… porque usted nos guiara a tomar este bosque –responde firme la houndoom-

Ark: así es… así me gusta –dice más alegre el absol, dándole una tenue sonrisa y poniendo una de sus patas delanteras en la mejilla de ella, acariciándosela- y por favor… no lo olvides jamás –responde con frialdad, alejando su mano a la vez que le abría una herida en la mejilla con una de sus garras, a lo que la houndoom solo responde con un tenue gruñido- busco a un espectro… es color negro con rojo, consigue un equipo… busquen a ese espectro y tráiganlo de vuelta conmigo

Kana: ¿algo más que debamos saber? Con esa descripción podríamos confundirlo con un gengar –responde seria-

Ark: si… una cosa más… le gusta aparentar que está hecho de llamas –dice finalmente, seguido de la houndoom aceptar la orden, alejándose ella para iniciar la búsqueda- _volverás a mí, Madness, no importa donde intentes ocultarte…. Siempre te encontrare y volverás a mi…_

 _El absol continuaba sin recuperarse completamente, debido a ello necesitaba encontrar a alguien en particular… pero, ¿Quién es ese alguien?_

 _Por suerte, los ataques continuaban quietos, no habían peleas muy agresivas dentro del bosque debido a la condición en que se encontraba aquel absol impostor, necesitaba cierta protección para poder resistir un ataque si lo iban a buscar, mas no se quería quedar de brazos cruzados, en lugar de ir el, comenzó a mandar pequeños grupos de houndooms a distintas partes del bosque a buscar pokes poderosos, a los cuales el uniría a sus filas._

 _Esa misma noche…._

 _-¡¿Acaso saben lo peligroso que fue?!_

 _-¡oye... tu no nos dijiste que esa cosa explotaba!_

 _\- ¡deberían saberlo... es un lanzacohetes!_

 _-eso no es relevante... pudiste crear una bazooka que no explote_

 _-¡eso no tiene sentido!_

Flareon: _que es eso?... son... voces... creo que son cuatro pero hay otra cosa... un… llanto…_ -pensaba el flareon, encontrándose flotando en el inmenso abismo- ¿es de Eevee? mueve sus orejas si… Lo es… ¿Por qué llora?... Todo está oscuro… sonríe confiado lo había olvidado… teme a la oscuridad… -dice con una voz cansada, levantando su pata un poco-Eevee: ¿¡huh!? -exclama sorprendida, abriendo de golpe sus llorosos ojos y levantando la mirada, para ver como su hermano se encontraba despierto, acariciándole la cabeza- Fla…. Flareon…

Flareon: *ríe un poco* no llores pequeña, te vez más linda cuando ríes –le responde tranquilo, llamando la atención de los presentes-

Miles: ¡Flareon! –Grita sorprendido, seguido de correr a verlo- ¡¿Estas bien?!

Flareon: ¡nooo!... estoy muerto, como crees… -responde sarcástico- heh…

Wolf: eres un completo idiota… ¿te lo había dicho? –dice molesto el lobo gris, acercándose a ellos- habiendo mil maneras de frenar tu caída… lo haces con tus manos

Flareon: heh *observa sus manos, cubiertas con vendas completamente rojas* he tenido ideas peores… así que, no me extraña *ríe travieso nuevamente, dando un tenue suspiro de calma* disculpen, por preocuparlos…

Miles: por nosotros no te preocupes… preocúpate por Koral… -le dice más serio, llamando la atención de Flareon- esta como loca buscando flor de sangre *voltea a ver al faisán azul* Falco, necesito que vayas a buscarla, dile que se relaje, que Flareon ya está bien

Falco: si *Camina a la puerta* espero no me arrolle como lo hizo hace un par de horas –dice serio, notándose las huellas de la dragona por toda su espalda, saliendo de la enfermería-

Fox: lo mejor será que descanses Flareon… una caída de tan alto no es poca cosa

Flareon: ¿Cuánto fue? ¿Un par de nidokings?

Miles: con la velocidad que llevabas, la altura es lo de menos, sino la fuerza con la que te estrellaste…

Eevee: *Abraza a Flareon fuertemente, conteniendo el llanto* no te movías…. Tenía miedo… -dice con un nudo en la garganta, seguido del flareon comenzar a abrazarla-

Miles: iré a decirle a tu padre que ustedes pasaran la noche conmigo, por cuestiones de seguridad…

Flareon: eso que significa…

Wolf: significa, que tendremos un enemigo imaginario intentando robar tecnología que no tenemos para conseguir hacer un plan diabólico que jamás existió –dice burlón, sentándose en una silla- en otras palabras….

Miles: una pequeña mentira para no preocupar a tus hermanos ni a tu padre *sale de la enfermería* cuídenlo, y descansa flareon –sentencia serio, cerrando la puerta-

Fox: yo vigilare las cámaras, Wolf, te quedas aquí –dice seriamente, caminando a la puerta-

Wolf: toma tu orden y métetela por las orejas Fox –responde molesto, pasando junto a él y empujándolo a un lado- yo no recibo ordenes de nadie –sentencia molesto, saliendo de la enfermería-

Flareon: *los observa, bajando las orejas* ¿problemas con los compañeros?

Fox: no… *ríe travieso* pero odio vigilar las cámaras, es muy aburrido estar encerrado en ese cuarto revisando monitores, por eso, mejor que él se mande solo a hacerlo por mi –dice burlón, seguido de comenzar a reír-

 _La tarde estuvo oscura por una tragedia poco después del medio día, pero al llegar la noche, todo fue mejorando, acabando en risas por ese trio que quedo en la enfermería, calmando el alma de la joven eevee quien temía por la vida de su hermano.  
A pesar de que la alegría y la paz dominaban en esa habitación esa misma noche, ninguno de ellos hubiera pensado que unas tiernas palabras, iban a significar algo totalmente opuesto a lo que todos pensaban…_

Flareon: Eevee… -dice más tranquilo, acariciando la espalda de la pequeña- ¿recuerdas que te dije que te protegería?

Eevee: si…. Lo recuerdo –dice tranquila, abrazándolo también-

Flareon: te quiero pedir una cosa, hermanita…. No vuelvas a llorar…. Mientras yo viva, te protegeré para que nada malo te pase jamás... nadie volverá a hacerte daño

Eevee: gracias, hermano –dice alegre, acomodando su cara entre el pelaje de su hermano, quedando pronto profundamente dormida-

Fox: eres un gran hermano, Flareon…

Flareon: soy su ángel… mi única misión es protegerla…. Y eso are

Y eso se hará….

 ** _Nota del autor:_** _un saludo queridos lectores (si aun tengo realmente, me tarde mucho uwu) quisiera pedirles de antemano una grandísima disculpa por la tardanza de este capítulo, han pasado muchas cosas que me impidieron continuar escribiéndolo (trabajo, falta de tiempo, falta de sueño, falta de creatividad, faltan poco para la salida del nuevo DLC de destiny, falta de dinero y falta de pc.. entre algunas cosas) de entre esas cosas y muchas otras la que más me impidió continuar con la escritura de este capítulo fueron 3 cosas las que más me detuvieron_

 _1.- mi laptop antigua murió… por lo que no tenia donde escribir (brodek, ya sé que dirás que hubiera utilizado el Word para celular, pero no, tengo pésima ortografía en pc, peor será en teléfono)_

 _2.- falta de tiempo, ya saben, entre el trabajo, el cuidar mi casa (mas o menos nwnU), el ke medio mundo me invite a ayudarlos en videojuegos y ahora el haberme metido al gimnasio me kita mucho tiempo para escribir, por lo que suelo perder el hilo de mi propia historia y termino divagando y escribiendo… pues, mal, asi que me toma un poco de tiempo el releer todo para ver donde me quede y asi poder recordar que continuaba y lo mas importante…_

 _3.- fairy tail se estaba poniendo muy bueno y ya mañana se libera el DLC los señores de hierro para destiny (discúlpenme pero soy un eevee con prioridades)_

 _Debido a esos 3 puntos me gustaría pedirles perdón por si les llegue a fallar o si me pongo un poquito mal en los próximos tres capítulos con la ortografía… me tomara un par de días acomodar el Word para que recuerde los nombres y no me los marque mal_

 _Se despide de ustedes con mucho cariño: WHITE WOLF 678 (si, en mayúsculas, así estoy registrado)_


	24. Frio interrogatorio

**_*Capitulo 24: Frio interrogatorio_**

 _Durante la noche, mientras todos dormían, una Houndoom había sido enviada a completar una misión, y ella sabía usar bien la cobertura de la noche, consiguiendo entrar sin problemas dentro del perímetro de la base central del escuadrón, y sin dificultades, colarse en una madriguera en particular, encontrando solo a dos Zangoose pequeñas durmiendo, una blanca con sus marcas moradas, durmiendo junto a otra igual de color blanco, pero con sus marcas de un tierno color rosa, acercándose a ambas para observarlas con más claridad._

Kana: _Ark me dijo que buscaba a un espectro, negro con rojo… *_ observa a ambas* _esa Zangoose no parece nada normal… quizá… mí objetivo está relacionado con ella… *levanta un pequeño saco, tirando un polvo verde sobre ambas* somnífero de Parasect… para asegurar todo_ –piensa con malicia, seguido de sacar un costal y tomar a una de las Zangoose, seguido de salir corriendo con la caricia de la noche, ocultando sus pasos entre las sombras-

 _Varias horas después, al amanecer…_

Flareon: bien Eevee… entonces, a nadie le dirás sobre lo que viste en la ciudad, ¿queda claro? –pregunta un tanto nervioso, caminando con su hermana menor sobre él, viéndose sus patas delanteras vendadas casi completamente-

Eevee: ¡si señor! –responde alegre la Eevee, seguido recostarse sobre la cabeza del Flareon, tapándole la vista- oye hermanito… ¿porque nadie puede saber qué eres humano? –pregunta curiosa-

Flareon: Eevee… yo no soy humano, hice un trato con él señor Míles y es todo, y quita tus tiernas y adorables patitas de mis ojos… -le replican indiferente, sin dejar de caminar-

Eevee: lo siento *ríe traviesa, seguido de acomodar diferente sus patas delanteras sobre la cabeza del Flareon, quedando como si lo estuviera abrazando* y… ¿porque nadie debe enterarse de eso qué hiciste con él señor Míles? –sigue cuestionando extrañada-

Flareon: porque ese trato Eevee… lo hice por ti, por nadie más –sentencia serio, seguido de girar la cabeza y verla con una ligera sonrisa- lo qué sea por mí hermanita –replica alegre, empezando la Eevee a abrazarlo con fuerzas- heh...

Zero: ¡Flareon! –Grita molesto, asustando a ambos, llegando también con ellos- ¡¿dónde rayos estuviste anoche?! –le pregunta molesto, haciendo qué la pequeña Eevee se asuste y se oculte entre la melena de su hermano- ¡desapareciste junto con Eevee!

Flareon: grrrr… tranquilo papa, estábamos en casa del señor Miles, estábamos ayudándole con unas cosas…

Zero: ¡¿qué clase de cosas?! –Le vuelve a gritar más furioso, agitándolo con fuerza-

Flareon: ¡aahh! Solo… ¡cosas! *lo empuja hacia atrás* necesitaba mover unas cajas de lugar y me pidió ayuda para empujarlas, es todo –replica más molesto- ¿qué pasa ahora, porque estas así?

Zero: ¡porque algún idiota se le ocurrió secuestrar a la pareja de Diamond, y como tú no aparecías desde ayer, pensé qué te había pasado lo mismo a ti y a Eevee!

Flareon: no, tranquilo… de hecho, te lo había dicho *suspira molesto, seguido empieza a caminar* dejare a Eevee en casa, ¿ya están los demás buscando a la señora perla? –dice indiferente mientras caminaba-

Zero: si, ya están buscándola, pero necesitamos que… _¿huh? –_ el glaceon se queda callado y voltea detrás de él al escuchar la hierba moverse, viendo salir a la Zangoose de detrás de un arbusto con algunas heridas en él cuerpo- ¿Pearl?

Pearl: oohh, aquí están –dice tranquila la Zangoose, llegando con ellos- ¿alguno de ustedes sabe cómo detener una pelea?-pregunta un poco nerviosa, deteniéndose frente a ellos-

Zero: detener una… ¿de qué hablas? –Pregunta extrañado, seguido de la Zangoose tomar al glaceon de la cintura y cargarlo bajo el brazo- ¡¿ehhh qué haces?! –Exclama molesto por lo que hace la Zangoose-

Pearl: no tengo tiempo para explicar, necesito qué me ayudes a detener una pelea antes de qué hagan pedazos a la idiota qué creo que me estaba secuestrando… -responde indiferente, sin detenerse-

Eevee: ehhh… hermanito…

Flareon: me importa poco –dice indiferente, seguido de empezar a caminar en dirección opuesta- papa se encargara, tu tranquila, él nervioso

Eevee: ¡sí! *lo abraza*

 _Ambos continuaron su camino tranquilos, mientras que por otro lado, glaceon y Zangoose caminaban en una extraña búsqueda requerida por la Zangoose Pearl, viéndose él glaceon Zero obligado a ayudar en él rescate de una Houndoom.  
el glaceon, desconcertado por la petición de la Zangoose, la siguió sin hablar, al llegar quedo sorprendido por lo que observaba, encontrando a una Houndoom gravemente herida, junto a dos Zoroarks preparados para atacar._

 _El glaceon entendió en ese momento lo qué la Zangoose le decía, los Zoroarks no parecen tener restricciones de enemigos, atacando sin piedad a cualquiera qué se encontraran, en este caso, la Houndoom qué secuestro a su compañera fue la desafortunada en caer en una emboscada de ellos, teniendo él glaceon qué actuar rápido, saltando entre la Houndoom y los Zoroarks, sorprendiéndolos._

 _La Houndoom observo confundida al glaceon, intentando levantarse, más pronto cayendo al suelo por sus heridas, seguido de llegar la Zangoose a socorrerla, cargándola bajo el brazo y preparándose para correr, más siendo detenida por uno de los Zoroark.  
Sin muchas maneras de atacar, la Zangoose se limitó únicamente a retroceder, evadiendo arañazos y bolas sombras enviadas por él Zoroark, protegiéndose a cómo podía._

Zero: ¡¿ya terminaron?! –grita furioso, creando un bastón de hielo en sus patas delanteras un tanto largo, sujetando por la cintura a otro Zoroark, haciendo uso de gran fuerza para tirar de él, lanzándolo contra aquel qué atacaba a Pearl- ¡me tienen harto ustedes estúpidos Zoroarks!... ¡porque no se largan! *abre la boca y levanta la cabeza, creando una gran esfera de hielo sobre él*

Kana: que… rayos es eso… -pregunta extrañada la Houndoom, respirando agitada por él dolor y cansancio-

Pearl: ni… ni siquiera yo lo sé –responde nerviosa, seguido de asustarse al ver como la gran esfera se empezaba a envolver en llamas-

 _Los Zoroarks, tras caer, intentaron levantarse para hacerle frente al glaceon, pero quedando sorprendidos por la esfera de fuego, más uno de ellos no se dejó vencer por él temor, empezando a crear una bola con ambas manos, llamando la atención de su compañero, empezando los dos a alimentar la bola sombra, haciéndola crecer rápidamente._

 _La Zangoose, al desconocer el resultado de ambos ataques, rápidamente sujeto con fuerza a la Houndoom, comenzando a correr rápidamente para alejarse, más sin esperar tropezar al huir con otro glaceon.  
Tenma, la glaceon qué Diego entrenaba había escuchado la batalla y se encontraba en las cercanías para observar, corriendo rápidamente a donde se encontraba Zero, solo para ver como ambos bandos lanzaban sus ataques._

 _El glaceon Zero comprimió su ataque antes de lanzarlo, tragándoselo, seguido de ver como ambos Zoroarks lanzaban su bola sombra masiva contra él, sonriendo un poco, la glaceon Tenma, por otra parte, observo sorprendida lo qué hacia él general, seguido de poder ver como él hacia un movimiento de la cabeza, lanzando una pequeña esfera de fuego contra la bola sombra, atravesándola sin dificultades y yendo directo hacia sus enemigos, alcanzándose a ver como la bola sombra era absorbida por esa pequeña esfera, evitando qué esta alcanzara al general Zero.  
los Zoroarks, sorprendidos por lo que miraban, saltaron rápidamente para evadir el ataque, más no lo suficientemente rápido, debido a que la esfera del general termino de absorber su ataque, explotando en él suelo frente a ellos, levantando un gran mar de llamas y sombras, cubriendo en su totalidad a los Zoroarks, desapareciéndolos de la vista por unos momentos._

 _Pasados unos segundos después de que él ataque de Zero se iniciara, este se vio consumido rápidamente por él hielo, congelándose las llamas y la energía oscura rápidamente, dejando a ambos Zoroarks atrapados en él hielo, inmóviles pero vivos, solo con sus cabezas afuera, amenazados por grandes púas flamígeras, obligándolos a mantener el mentón muy en lo alto para evitar clavárselas en la garganta.  
Al tenerlos así, el glaceon solo sonrió con cierta malicia, caminando hacia la ''escultura'' qué había hecho, comenzando a decirles con tranquilidad…_

Zero: muy bien, tengo unas preguntas para ustedes dos y ambos me van a responder lo qué quiero escuchar… -dice serio, sentándose frente a ambos, recibiendo una queja por ambos Zoroark al mismo tiempo, seguido de qué las púas de hielo qué amenazaban a ambos Zoroarks se agrandaran un poco más, presionando contra sus gargantas- eso no es una petición… es una orden –replica con más frialdad, llamando la atención de sus enemigos-

-que… es lo qué esperas… conseguir si nos matas… -replica uno de ellos, volteando él glaceon a observarlo con más detenimiento, notando una larga cicatriz qué recorría desde el pecho hasta él estomago de él- ¿eeh?

Zero: yo no los matare –dice más tranquilo, sonriendo triunfantes los Zoroark- pero conmigo, pedirán a gritos qué los asesine… -replica con frialdad, silenciándolos a ambos- así me gusta, calladitos y cooperando ¿verdad? –Dice triunfal, sonriendo con malicia- comencemos con algo simple, díganme sus nombres…

-no contestaremos a… -dice serio él otro Zoroark, poco más joven y sin cicatriz, seguido de dar un fuerte grito de dolor- ¡aahh mí pierna!

-¡Rick! ¿¡Que le haces maldito glaceon!? –Grita furioso, volteando la vista a cómo podía para ver a su compañero, viendo como un pedazo del hielo le torcía la pierna- ¡déjalo en paz estúpido glaceon! –le grita furioso-

Zero: les repito, no es opcional él responder… es su obligación si quieren volver en una pieza viviente de vuelta a su basura qué llaman hogar –replica serio, llamando la atención del más grande de los dos- a final de cuentas, no es como qué puedan hacer mucho ahora

-heh, si eso piensas... –dice molesto él Zoroark, seguido de dar un tenue brillo en los ojos, sonríe ndo triunfal-

Zero: no lo pienso, lo aseguro –responde sin más, intrigando a su rival-

Tenma: _¡¿huh?!_ -exclama sorprendida, retrocediendo y volteando hacia los Zoroark, dando un ligero grito de miedo- ¡whoa!

Zero: ¿ _huh?_

 _Tanto él general Zero como los Zoroarks escucharon él ligero grito, llamando la atención de todos, pero siendo él general quien camino a los arbustos, encontrándose a la glaceon en el suelo, temblando, acercándose y acariciándole la espalda, calmándola un poco, seguido de con tranquilidad preguntarle…_

Zero: ¿Qué haces aquí, Zota? –Pregunta tranquilo, sin dejar de acariciarle la cabeza- qué raro, tienes él pelaje más suave de lo normal…

Tenma: soy…. ¡Soy Tenma señor! –dice un tanto asustada, cubriéndose la cabeza con sus patas, seguido de moverse un poco, viendo hacia atrás del glaceon- ¡cuidado un monstruo! –Grita totalmente aterrada, intentando correr más siendo rápidamente detenida por él glaceon, intentando huir desesperada-

Zero: ¡calma! –grita molesto, tirando con fuerza de ella, azotándola en el suelo, dejándola totalmente quieta por él miedo- calma Tenma… no hay nada aquí… -le dice más tranquilo, comenzando a calmarse poco a poco la glaceon- solo estamos nosotros, Pearl, él Houndoom y esos dos Zoroarks

Tenma: la señora… *sacude la cabeza un poco* ehhh, señor… la señora Pearl huyo con una Houndoom malherida, me golpee con ellas cuando venía hacia acá –dice un tanto confundida, sobándose la cabeza-

Zero: *se queda en silencio un momento, seguido de dar una sonrisa nerviosa* eso explicaría él silencio –responde un poco tenso, dejando a la glaceon y regresando con los Zoroark- muy bien… díganme *gira la cabeza, tronándose él cuello* díganme pequeñas bestias… cuantos huesos debo romperles para qué me digan lo que quiero saber

-¡¿tu… eres inmune… a las ilusiones?! –pregunta sorprendido él más grande, distrayéndose al escuchar un ligero balbuceo a su lado- _Ricky… estas, tu estas… -_ susurra en voz baja, seguido de bajar un poco la mirada apenado al ver como su acompañante comenzaba a querer llorar por él dolor- glaceon…

Zero: mi nombre es Zero, no glaceon *se detiene a pensar un momento* pensándolo bien, llámenme glaceon, y yo los llamare troncos para golpear –comenta burlón, haciendo reír un poco a Tenma-

-bien…. Zero… *suspira* escucha… él recién evoluciono, déjalo ir… -comenta más tranquilo, con las orejas bajas-

Zero: oohh, perdón, ¿es amigo tuyo? –Responde igual de calmado, acercándose al hielo-

-es mi hermano menor… déjalo volver a casa, si nos vas a dañar, mejor dáñame a mí y no a él…

Zero: oohh, está bien –responde tranquilo, seguido de dar un fuerte golpe al hielo frente a él, dando él Zoroark más joven un fuerte grito de dolor-

-¡que lo dejes!

Zero: él aroma de la sangre brota de las garras de este Zoroark, por lo cual, a mí no me importa su edad, sino su mentalidad… él ya sabe lo que es pelear, él ya sabe matar… deberá saber lo que es él sufrir y él morir –replica con frialdad, dando otro fuerte golpe al hielo, agrietándolo un poco, forzando al Zoroark joven a toser con fuerza, lanzando una poca de sangre-

Tenma: ehhh…. *empieza a retroceder un poco, seguido de detenerse y pensar* se… señor Zero… -dice un tanto tímida, llamando su atención- no… ¿no cree qué se está pasando un poco?

Zero: ¿pasarme? *suspira molesto* estoy siendo muy blando, aunque, quizá tú puedas ayudarme… -responde tranquilo, sorprendiendo a la glaceon- quizá, solo quizá…. Puedas aprender algo…

Tenma: yo… yo no quiero aprender a matar… -le responde nerviosa, retrocediendo un poco-

Zero: a matar no… *voltea a verla* a hacer algo distinto con tu hielo –dice con una sonrisa de confianza, convenciendo a la glaceon-

 _El plan se hizo en ese momento, la glaceon ayudaría con él interrogatorio de Zero hacia los cautivos, en recompensa, él glaceon le enseñaría a Tenma a neutralizar ataques con su hielo.  
Una propuesta interesante…_

 _Mientras tanto, en él lado oeste del bosque…_

Maru: ¡gaah! –grita con furia, seguido de tomar una gran bocanada de aire y lanzar un potente lanzallamas por breves segundos- grrrr… *respira agitado, sentándose un momento*

Daveck: no, no… ¡lo estás haciendo todo mal! –Replica molesto él Charizard, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al Mightyena, tirándolo al suelo-

Maru: ¡gah! *se levanta sobándose la cabeza* ¡como qué lo hago mal si así es como me dijiste! –le responde furioso, seguido de morderle la mano-

Daveck: ¡gaah! *levanta el brazo y empieza a agitarlo con fuerza, sacudiendo con fuerza a Maru de un lado a otro* ¡suelta, suelta, suelta! –Le grita molesto, consiguiendo liberarse de la mordida del Mightyena, arrojándolo al aire-

Maru: ¡whoa! –grita sorprendido, seguido de girar en él aire, tomando control en su caída, cayendo sin dificultades en el suelo, sobre su espalda- _¡ouch!_ Grrrr... –Exclama adolorido, seguido de empezar a gruñir conforme se daba la vuelta y se ponía de pie- ¡¿entonces qué es lo qué hago mal?!

Daveck: ¡grrrr! *camina a con él Mightyena molesto, agarrándolo de la cabeza y sujetándolo con fuerza, seguido de patearle las patas delanteras para separárselas, seguido de soltarlo de la cabeza, forzándolo a encorvar un poco la espalda, forzándole a sacar el pecho* un lanzallamas debe ser firme, si te atacan, no deben moverte o puedes hacer daños colaterales –le empieza a decir serio él Charizard, seguido de tomar postura defensiva, dando una gran bocanada de aire y lanzando un fuerte lanzallamas azul al final, sorprendiendo al Mightyena- así es como se hace…

Maru: humm… presumido –dice sin más, dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar, haciendo molestar al Charizard- deberíamos volver a la cueva, tengo hambre

Daveck: no has terminado de…

Maru: ¡ya entrene suficiente por ahora Daveck! –Replica molesto, silenciando al Charizard- solo… *suspira molesto* tengo hambre, vamos a comer…

Daveck: *suspira igual de molesto, siguiéndolo* ya que, aunque, te rindes dema… ¡aahh! –Grita aterrado tras abrirse un agujero debajo de él-

Maru: ¡Daveck! –Grita aterrado, corriendo a donde cayó su compañero, alcanzando a escuchar como él Charizard azotaba en el fondo del agujero- ¡¿estás bien?!

Daveck: ¡de maravilla! ¡Solo estoy en un maldito agujero oscuro con una pierna adolorida! –Responde furioso desde el fondo-

Maru: *empieza a reír un poco* ¡pues prende una vela! –dice burlón entre risas, seguido de asustarse y saltar hacia atrás, evadiendo un gran ataque de lanzallamas- está bien, está bien, ya me cayo *se acerca tras acabarse él lanzallamas, observando hacia abajo* ¡atrápame! *salta al agujero, cayendo un par de segundos después directo contra él suelo* ¡gah!

Daveck: gracias por acompañarme a esta cálida reunión… -dice sarcástico, agrandando la llama de su cola para iluminar aún más el lugar donde estaban, notando un gran sistema de cuevas y túneles en todas direcciones- este lugar es enorme… ¡¿cómo nadie lo noto?!

Maru: ¡oohh no lo sé! Quizá sea porque está bajo la tierra… -afirma él Mightyena con orgullo, haciendo molestar al gran Charizard- como sea… * empieza a caminar* vamos… necesitamos encontrar una salida, dudo qué una pelota con alas como tu pueda volar por ese agujero… *levanta su pata con los ojos cerrados seguro de lo qué dice, seguido de caerle una piedra en la cabeza, llamando su atención* ¿ _huh?_ *levanta la mirada, viendo al Charizard saliendo por él agujero, trepando por este* ¡ehhh no seas tramposo! –Grita furioso, saltando contra él, mordiéndole la cola-

Daveck: ¡aahh suelta! –grita adolorido, agitándose por la mordida, rasgando él techo de la cueva con sus patas traseras al intentar liberarse de la mordida, cayendo al suelo e iniciando un derrumbe- ¡whoa!

 _Al notar qué él techo empezaría a venirse abajo, él Charizard salta rápidamente hacia atrás, evadiendo las rocas qué caían, haciendo un cono de tierra y piedra bajo el agujero del techo, cerrándoles la salida…_

Maru: bien hecho, genio…

Daveck: fue tu culpa por morderme la cola –dice desanimado, acariciando su cola en donde fue mordido-

Maru: ¡fue tu culpa por querer dejarme encerrado aquí! –Le replica molesto, intentando morderlo de nuevo-

Daveck: ¡ehhh! *aleja su cola, seguido de darle una bofetada con la punta de la cola* yo no te iba a dejar encerrado, yo iba a salir, buscar una soga qué TU no pensaste en ir a buscar, para sacarte de aquí… -le replica molesto, sujetando su propia cola con la mano y señalando al Mightyena con ella-

Maru: una… ehhh… es que… ¡yo no soy un tipo hierba para usar látigo cepa!

Daveck: ¡no necesitas serlo! ¡Te hubieras ido por Leafeon o por la señorita Krystal o por alguno de los cientos de pokes tipo planta qué hay en él bosque!... *suspira molesto* hasta él inútil de Metapod podría sacarnos con su disparo de seda

Maru: bueno, bueno… ok, no se me ocurrió ¿está bien? Como sea, lo importante es qué tu destruiste nuestra única salida

Daveck: qué yo…. ¡Maru! –Grita furioso, saltando contra él Mightyena, comenzando ambos a pelear ahí en él suelo-

 _La pelea de ambos se extendió un poco, avanzando por él suelo mientras luchaban, derrumbando un muro por accidente.  
Sin darse cuenta, ambos caen en una cueva cubierta de hiela, golpeando por accidente a un poke qué ahí se encontraba, y él par, al darse cuenta de esa presencia se detuvo a observar, viendo qué es lo que habían golpeado, mirando ahí a un joven abra dormido, vistiendo un extraño traje holgado de múltiples colores, mayoritariamente amarillo, con pompones por botones, holanes en el cuello y una peculiar peluca y nariz rojas.  
El Charizard observo intrigado al abra con esa peculiar vestimenta, cuestionándose él motivo de ella, mientras qué él Mightyena no pudo contener la risa, carcajeándose en él suelo_

Daveck: ¡cállate Maru o lo despertaras! –Le dice molesto él Charizard, dándole un fuerte zape al Mightyena-

Maru: ¡gaah! *se soba la cabeza* ¡oye!.. ¡No es mí culpa qué él tenga un estúpido traje raro! –Replica molesto, seguido de verlo de nuevo y empezar a querer reírse nuevamente- ¡es qué es ridículo! ¡Jajajajaja! *se tira al suelo, riendo de nuevo*

Daveck: ¡grrrr!.. *se golpea la frente con su mano* eres un idiota…

Maru: si, si, lo que digas –dice mientras terminaba de reírse, acercándose al abra, agarrando su peluca- ¡wow!... ¡es como lana de mareep!

Daveck: ¡deja eso Maru!

Maru: calma… ni qué le pudiera pasar algo o… -antes de poder terminar de hablar, él Mightyena la de un ligero hipo, tomando aire con fuerza- ¡gaah! Odio cuando eso pasa… -dice más tranquilo al calmarse, seguido de dar un suspiro molesto, lanzando una muy tenue llama- ¡sabía qué debí haber ido a comer antes de ayudarte! ¡Ahora me dara…! *sin previo aviso, él Mightyena le vuelve a dar otro ligero golpe de hipo, dando un suspiro fuerte al relajarse de nuevo, lanzando una llama fuerte contra la peluca, prendiéndola en llamas* ¡aahh! *suelta la peluca, cayendo sobre él abra*

Daveck: ¡pero qué rayos haces idiota! *corre a con ambos, intentando apagar la peluca a manotazos, viendo como él traje completo empezaba a arder* ¡aahh Maru no te quedes ahí parado y ayúdame! –le dice molesto, empezando él Mightyena a lanzarle tierra al abra para apagar el fuego, Ambos amigos actuaron tan rápido como pudieron, más sin poder salvar el colorido traje, quedando este hecho cenizas, seguido del abra comenzar a moverse- ¿ _huh?_

-¿huh? *observa a su alrededor, viendo toda la tierra y cenizas sobre él* ¿Dónde está mí traje? *levanta la mirada, viendo tanto al Mightyena como al Charizard confundido* ¿alguno de ustedes tiene mí traje? -pregunta confundido, poniendo nervioso al par de amigos-

Daveck: eeh… tu… ¿Qué? –Responde nervioso, rascándose la cabeza con su garra-

-mi traje, un traje amarillo con otros colores…

Maru: yo no sé dónde no está… -replica igual de nervioso, volteando a otra parte-

-¿entonces sabes donde esta mí traje?

Maru: no, porque no sé dónde está lo qué no sé qué está ahí, por lo que sé qué está sin saber qué no está cuando realmente no sé dónde esta

-¿y eso qué significa? –pregunta más confundido-

Maru: qué no sé dónde esta

-¡pero me estás diciendo qué no sabes!

Maru: no, te estoy diciendo qué me dices qué te digo qué me estás diciendo que si te digo qué no te estoy diciendo, pues no te estoy diciendo qué si te digo qué no te digo lo qué te digo y… ¡pues qué te digo!

-¡aahh! –grita furioso él abra, seguido levantar una mano, haciendo levitar al Mightyena- ¡ya dime donde esta mí traje!

Maru: ¡yo no lo tengo lo tiene Daveck! –Grita aterrado, haciéndose bolita, cubriéndose con su propia cola-

Daveck: ¡no me eches a mí tu culpa! *sale corriendo*

-¡vuelve aquí! *corre detrás del gran Charizard, sin soltar al Mightyena, estrellándolo por accidente contra las estalactitas de hielo sobre él techo*

Maru: ¡aahh mí cara!

 _El trio estuvo ahí largo rato correteándose, alejándose del lugar donde iniciaron y pasando por una gran red de túneles y cuevas debajo del suelo, sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría sobre ellos…  
ellos corrieron hacia él este sin darse cuenta, pasando bajo el interrogatorio de Tenma y Zero hacia los Zoroarks_, más ahora ya no era un interrogatorio…

Rick: ¡gah! –grita adolorido él Zoroark más joven, cayendo al suelo algunos metros más lejos de su hermano, con él cuerpo cubierto de profundas heridas, faltándole una poca de piel en él cuerpo, seguido de saltar la glaceon sobre él, clavándole sus garras, desgarrándole más él cuerpo- ¡para! ¡Para! –gritaba desesperado a la glaceon, más ella no se detenía-

Zero: ¡Tenma! *taclea a la glaceon, separándola del joven Zoroark* ¡cálmate!

Tenma: ¡gah! *lanza al general a un lado, levantándose y corriendo hacia su objetivo nuevamente, viéndose él delineado de sus ojos diferente, siendo ahora de color rojo, teniendo de igual manera su pelaje manchado con la sangre del joven Zoroark* ¡grrrr!

Zero: ¡quieta dije! –grita furioso, volteando a con la glaceon y creando una estaca grande de hielo junto a ella, usándola para lanzarla contra un árbol, seguido de volverla a golpear con ella, dejando a la glaceon atrapada en hielo- grrrr…. *gruñe y jadea cansado, caminando hacia ella*

-¡Rick! ¡Hermano resiste! –grita desesperado él otro Zoroark aun atrapado en él hielo- ¡maldito bastardo! ¡Esa estúpida es un maldito monstruo! –grita furioso al glaceon, más sin poder ocultar el llanto qué dejaba escapar al ver a su hermano menor en él suelo sin moverse-

Zero: ¡ya cállate! –grita igual de molesto, levantando su pata, cubriendo al Zoroark completamente con él hielo, silenciándolo, seguido voltea a ver a la glaceon, quien no paraba de gruñirle- _¿Qué rayos te paso a ti?_ ¿Huh? *el general Zero se quedó sorprendido por lo que empezaba a ver, él delineado ahora rojo de la glaceon empezaba a tornarse oscuro conforme ella dejaba de gruñir, volviendo a ser de color negro poco después, empezando ella a jadear cansada* ¿Tenma?

Tenma: se… ¿señor? –Dice confundida, viendo él hielo qué la oprimía- porque… ¿Por qué me tiene encerrada en hielo?

Zero: porque fuiste peligrosa… -replica molesto, seguido de señalarle al Zoroark en el suelo con su pata- Tenma… te pedí qué lastimaras solo un poco al Zoroark joven… y tu casi lo matas… -le continua diciendo molesto, bajando la glaceon las orejas y la mirada- ¿en qué pensabas? ¿Lo querías matar?

Tenma: yo… yo no… *da un ligero quejido, empezando a correr lagrimas por su rostro* yo… no recuerdo haberle hecho daño señor… yo no quiero hacer esa clase de daño…. -le responde casi llorando, empezando a desesperarse poco a poco-

Zero: hablaras de esto con Diego… *pone su pata en él hielo, seguido de dar un zarpazo a este, destruyéndolo y liberando a la glaceon*por ahora, llevémoslo a qué lo revisen los humanos… -sentencia serio, caminando a ambos hermanos, cubriendo de hielo al más joven para evitar qué pierda más sangre, seguido de caminar, creando una pista de hielo, arrastrando al Zoroark por esta sujetándolo con su cola- camina, Tenma…

Tenma: si… señor –dice aun con pena, caminando hacia él hermano más grande, creando igual una pista de hielo, siguiendo al general Zero, arrastrando al Zoroark usando su cola para sujetarlo-

 _Ambos glaceons corrieron a paso ligero, llegando una hora después al centro médico, dejando a ambos Zoroarks ahí, quedándose Zero a cuidarlos, mientras que Tenma se dirigía a con él líder del legado, su maestro Diego…_

 _Ella llego a donde se encontraba su maestro, caminando hacia él con la mirada baja y lágrimas secas en él rostro, sentándose frente a él, mientras que él gran Arcanine solo la observo acercándose en silencio, y tras ella sentarse, él Arcanine se acercó otro poco más, poniendo el rostro de la glaceon en su pecho, abrazándola, y ella rompiendo en llanto.  
el Arcanine no dijo nada, ni ella tampoco, él solo la abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda mientras ella liberaba su pena con dolor, llegando poco después él glaceon Zota, viendo a su hermana llorar y acercándose también, abrazándola, mientras que él Arcanine levantaba una de sus patas, abrazando también al glaceon.  
Tenma estaba triste por lo que había hecho, Zota se encontraba también al borde del llanto por la tristeza qué le daba ver a su hermana en ese estado, mientras qué Diego, su pena era qué le hacían recordar aquel lejano día en qué los tomo como alumnos.  
Y algo más…_


	25. Una difícil decicion

**_*Capitulo 25: Una difícil decicion_**

 _Mas tarde ese mismo día, Diego logro calmar tanto a Tenma como a zota, sus alumnos, quienes poco después de relajarse, los llevo poco más lejos del perímetro del legado, llevándolos a un claro cercano, donde seria su próximo entrenamiento_

Diego: muy bien, aquí llevaremos su siguiente entrenamiento… -dice tranquilo, seguido de voltearse a verlos- …

Zota: ¿qué haremos hoy padre? –Dice emocionado él Glaceon, seguido de ver extrañado al Arcanine frente a él- eeh… ¿padre?

Diego: ya les eh dicho… no soy su padre Zota *suspira un tanto desanimado, seguido de voltear a verlos un tanto molesto* ¿Dónde rayos esta Kay? *piensa un momento* cierto… no llegamos a decirle…

Tenma: tranquilo papa, Kay llegara, seguro preguntara por nosotros y alguien le dira que vinimos aquí, que por cierto… *voltea a los lados, seguido de ver al Arcanine confundida, arqueando una ceja* ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Diego: …. *Baja la mirada y suspira tristemente* la verdad chicos… tristemente tengo que darles a ustedes su misión… permanente… -dice un tanto desanimado, inquietando a ambos Glaceons-

Zota: como… ¿a qué se refiere con permanente, padre?

Tenma: significa por siempre, zota, aunque si ¿Qué quiere decir con una misión permanente?

Diego: Tenma… zota, a ustedes los entrene por tres motivos, el primero es porque en ambos pude observar un gran poder, desde que los mire por primera vez note la cantidad de fuerza y habilidad que ambos podían desarrollar con un buen entrenamiento… -dice con orgullo, caminando de un lado al otro frente a ellos, seguido de detenerse, quedando frente a Tenma- y no me equivoque… *acaricia con gran afecto la cabeza de ella, haciéndola reír* él segundo, es porque ambos me demostraron su dedicación y valor mientras estuvieron aquí como protegidos…. Y se que cualquier misión la harán sin problemas ni temores -sigue comentando serio, recibiendo una fuerte afirmación por ambos Glaceons, seguido, él gran Arcanine se queda en total silencio-

Tenma: y… ¿la tercera? Padre…

Diego: … *suspira desanimado, seguido vuelve a levantar la mirada, viéndolos a ambos* la tercera… no tiene importancia, la segunda es la que importa ahora…

Zota: lo supongo… pero... ¿Qué clase de misión deberemos cumplir? –replica el Glaceon aun confundido-

Diego: no es una misión que se toma a la ligera, por ello quiero preguntarles a ustedes… ¿la aceptarían?

Tenma: por ti… -responde la Glaceon sonriendo, seguido de tanto ella y su hermano caminar hacia él Arcanine, sentándose a ambos lados de él y frotando sus mejillas en él pelaje de Diego- aceptaremos cualquier misión, papa…

Diego: … *suspira nuevamente, bajando la mirada y las orejas* verán, yo necesito… que ustedes sean los verdugos del legado…-dice cabizbajo, sorprendiendo a ambos Glaceons- verán, ¿ustedes saben como trabajamos nosotros? Los rehenes, las celdas… y todo eso

Zota: si, primero se advierte, encerrando al enemigo en una jaula, tiempo después lo liberamos...

Tenma: si se le vuelve a capturar, deberá pelear contra ti por su libertad… en caso de perder la pelea, su vida también…

Diego: y en caso de atraparse una tercera vez, la recompensa por la cabeza del criminal solo se puede cobrar por su muerte… *suspira* así es... están en lo correcto, excepto por una cosa Zota –replica serio, viendo al Glaceon-

Zota: ¿Qué cosa? –Responde un poco nervioso, separándose un poco de él al igual que su hermana-

Diego: al ser capturados por segunda y tercera vez, la pelea no es contra mi, es contra alguno de los verdugos que hayan disponibles, por estos días solo estoy yo…

Tenma: ¡¿y qué hay de los demás?! –Grita más nerviosa al empezar a entender las cosas, retrocediendo más rápido- ¡hay más verdugos, ve por ellos! ¡¿Por qué vamos a tener que ser nosotros?! –Empieza a gritarle aterrada, asustando un poco a su hermano y sorprendiendo al gran Arcanine-

Zota: nosotros… padre… *voltea a ver también a Diego* tú quieres… ¿que nosotros hagamos esa labor?

Diego: así es zota… *baja las orejas* como ya hemos visto, nuestros enemigos se fortalecen cada día, siempre vuelven más fuertes, y yo no creo salir victorioso de todas esas batallas… por eso necesito que ustedes y Kay se encarguen de ellas…

Tenma: ¡me niego a hacerlo! –Grita furiosa, haciendo retroceder a zota, sorprendiendo al Arcanine- ¡no voy a matar a nadie, padre!

Diego: entonces, habrá que decirle a alguien…

Zota: yo lo hare… -replica firme él Glaceon, llamando la atención del líder del legado, sorprendiendo a la Glaceon a su lado-

Tenma: zota… tu…

Zota: Tenma… *suspira cabizbajo* quizá lo que nuestro padre dice es algo malo… impensable talvez… pero, él nos necesita… *baja la mirada desanimado* él estuvo ahí cuando nosotros lo necesitamos, ¿recuerdas? Yo… aun debo saldar esa deuda…

Diego: zota, no es realmente necesario que…

Zota: ¡lo hare! –le dice firme, haciendo retroceder al Arcanine por la sorpresa- ¡nosotros se lo debemos! –replica igual de firme, seguido de bajar las orejas y suspirar- si mi hermana no quiere hacerlo, yo lo hare por ella…

Tenma: ¡¿Por qué?! –Le grita furiosa, asustándolo- ¡¿zota como puedes siquiera pensar eso?! ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas…?!

Zota: ¡si lo recuerdo hermana! –le grita igual de furioso, callandola- ¡es justo por eso por lo que acepto esta tarea Tenma! –Replica molesto, comenzando a asustar a la Glaceon- ¡lo que más deseo es justamente encontrarme con él! Esta es la oportunidad que deseo, encontrarlo nuevamente, y hacerle pagar… ¡yo voy a cobrar por él daño que nos hizo! –Grita furioso, empezando a llorar un poco la joven Tenma-

Diego: ¡zota! –le grita molesto, sorprendiendo al joven Glaceon- te agradezco que aceptes, pero no quiero que sea por ese motivo… por favor

Zota: … *baja las orejas apenado* acepto la misión, padre, porque usted me lo solicito… pero mi deseo por venganza arde igual que sus llamas… *suspira molesto* acepto él cargo que me das, es todo lo que importa…-sentencia firme, haciendo que él Arcanine de una tenue sonrisa orgullosa-

Diego: está bien… solo que, necesito me digas algo zota…

Zota: ¿qué cosa, padre?

Diego: si es tu trabajo, ¿a quien no harias daño?

Zota: si es mi trabajo… no me negare jamas… *Baja la mirada, dando un largo suspiro* al final… si ese es su destino, es por un motivo…

Diego: *sin responder ya nada solo camina hacia él Glaceon, acariciándole la cabeza* bien zota, es bueno saber la dedicación que ofreces a nuestra causa…

Zota: pero padre… -replica nuevamente, llamando la atención del líder del legado- repíteme una cosa por favor…

Diego: ¿Qué es, zota? –le responde tranquilo, seguido de él Glaceon voltear a verlo a los ojos, acto seguido, él Glaceon le dice cuatro simples palabras al gran Arcanine, una pregunta cuya respuesta siempre a sido difícil de dar a entender-

 _¿Cuáles son nuestros motivos?_

 _La pregunta del joven Glaceon causo una seria reacción en su entrenador, produciendo un corto periodo de silencio, poco después, el líder del legado se dispuso a hablar, más siendo interrumpido prontamente por alguien mas…_

Krystal: ¡Diego! –Grita desesperada la serperior, avanzando a gran velocidad contra él maestro y sus alumnos, deteniéndose cercas de ellos- ¡Diego tenemos un problema!

Diego: ¿porque esa oración no me extraña? –dice poco sorprendido-

Krystal: ¡es tu alumno Kay, idiota! –Le grita molesta, esta vez, si sorprendiendo al Arcanine y sus alumnos- ¡lastimo a un cachorro con su flecha!

Diego: ¡¿qué?! ¡Grr! *Sacude la cabeza, seguido ve a ambos Glaceons, notándose alterado* ¡zota, Tenma! ¡Quedense aquí los dos! –les dice molesto a ambos, seguido de empezar a alejarse la Serperior rápidamente, corriendo él Arcanine tras de ella*

 _El joven Glaceon quedo impactado por lo que dijo la serperior, queriendo correr hacia donde ellos, pero siendo detenido al momento por su hermana mayor…_

Zota: ¡suéltame Tenma! ¡Debo ir por Kay! –Dice desesperado, intentando liberarse de su hermana-

Tenma: ¡no! ¡Quedate quieto! –Le grita furiosa, seguido de abrazar a su hermano y girar, azotándolo en él suelo de espalda, dando este un grito ahogado de dolor- ¡escuchame!

Zota: … *se queda sorprendido en el suelo, viendo a su hermana a los ojos*

Tenma: dime zota…. ¿enserio… tu aceptaras esa ''mision''? –le dice aun sin querer creerlo, alejándose un poco de su hermano-

Zota: si hermana… la aceptare –responde serio, poniéndose de pie- aceptare ser verdugo bajo la petición de nuestro padre, él hizo mucho por nosotros, es hora de pagarle por ello…

Tenma: ¡vas a asesinar zota! Seras como un Houndoom….

Zota: ¡no seré como ellos! ¡Tampoco sere como ese desgraciado que nos arrebato todo! –Le empieza a reclamar a la Glaceon, desesperándose- Yo… yo tendre un motivo para hacerlo… ¡para bien o para mal no me importa! Yo… *baja las orejas* yo me asegurare… que nadie mas…. Pase lo que nosotros hermana… te guste, o no –le dice entre tenues lamentos, sin voltear a verla- por favor Tenma, vete…

Tenma: zota, no me ire, ¡necesitas entender que esta mal!

Zota: ¡tú necesitas entender que es necesario! –Le grita furioso nuevamente, asustando a la Glaceon- si tu no lo haras, yo lo hare, vete, y le dire a nuestro padre que tenias cosas que hacer… -sentencia molesto, empezando a caminar hacia donde se fueron él Arcanine y la Serperior-

 _Ella se quedo muda por la reacción de su hermano, mientras que él, se quedó paralizado, al ver como su maestro, Diego, llegaba con ellos, cargando al joven furret a su espalda, atado como prisionero.  
Los hermanos no dijeron nada, por otro lado Diego si hablo, pidiendo una explicación al furret, este no respondio nada, solo bajando el cabeza, seguido de voltear a los lados desesperadamente._

 _Ante la poca atención de su alumno, él gran Arcanine solo tuvo una opción para hacerlo escuchar, dándose la vuelta y dando una fuerte patada en él estomago del Furret, lanzándolo hacia atrás con fuerza, sofocándolo, seguido de caminar y detenerse delante de él, hablándole una vez más, mientras que Tenma y Zota solo bajaban la mirada_

Diego: Kay, no volveré a preguntar ¿Por qué atacaste a ese pokemon?

Kay: yo… yo no lo ataque –responde faltándole un poco él aire, tratando de ponerse de pie- él… él me decía… él…

Zota: ¡el no a dormido bien! –Grita desesperado, corriendo y tirando de Kay, alejándolo de su maestro- él está cansado padre, no ah dormido bien en días, seguro… ¡seguro practicaba y un tiro se le desvio! –Le dice aun desesperado, parándose entre ambos-

Diego: … *ve en silencio al Glaceon, seguido se mueve un poco para ver al furret* ¿es verdad eso Kay?

Kay: yo…

Zota: ¡sí! *le aplasta la cabeza al furret con una pata para callarlo a la vez que responde él* yo… bueno, él, me dijo desde ayer que hoy practicaría, pero lleva días sin dormir, eeh yo, sabía que algo así pasaría, pero… no fue nada grave, ¿o si? He he –replica aun nervioso-

Diego: hay un cachorro con una flecha clavada en él estómago, los humanos están tratando de quitársela…

Tenma: ¿clavada en él estomago? –pregunta preocupada, acercándose temerosa a él-

Diego: si, según me dijeron no toco nada importante, al parecer solo atravesó piel y grasa, pero no toco ninguno de sus intestinos…. Quizá, solo fue superficial… pero fue de lado a lado de su cuerpo… *suspira molesto* ahora dime zota…. Si lo sabias, ¿Por qué lo permitiste? –le pregunta serio, a lo que él Glaceon solo baja la mirada, sin responder- zota…. Tu silencio dice mucho de ti, ¿sabes?

Zota: por idiota, padre… por idiota lo permití, no volverá a suceder… -dice con la voz dolida, aun sin voltear a ver al gran Arcanine-

Diego: entonces *suspira molesto y se da la vuelta* llévate a Kay a donde duerme, asegúrate de que se duerma, después regresas aquí, ¿entendido?

Zota: si, padre –responde con la misma voz y sin voltear a verlo, girando y cargando al Furret en su espalda, empezando a caminar- _tranquilo amigo, no dejare que te hagan daño…. –_ piensa él joven Glaceon mientras se alejaba-

Kay: porque…

Zota: ¿huh?

Kay: porque mentiste… tú sabes que eso no pasó…

Zota: porque no iba a permitir que metieras más la pata Kay, ya metiste tu nariz donde no debías una vez, ya hiciste una estupidez hoy… y no dejare que hagas algo más estúpido todavía para que nuestro maestro te quiera dañar… -le replica serio, sin dejar de caminar-

Kay: meter la nariz... *suspira desanimado* como…. Olvidar ese día zota… toda mi vida se fue al suelo desde entonces…

Zota: ¿al suelo? Por favor… tus sentidos se agudizaron más de lo usual… fuiste casi perfecto…

Kay: excepto por esto… *levanta la mano, pegándose levemente en la cabeza dos veces* los medicamentos que me dio el señor Miles no han sido muy efectivos estos últimos años…

Zota: ¿ya se lo dijiste? Debería estar investigando como curarte esas voces…

Kay: ya lo hice… pero, no encuentra nada… *suspira desanimado* estúpido accidente… ojala nunca lo hubiera tenido... –dice con pesar él Furret, empezando a recordar algo sucedido años atrás-

 _Mientras ambos caminaban por él bosque en dirección hacia la madriguera del joven Furret, él mismo comenzó a relatar su antigua historia a su amigo, comenzando a llorar conforme él iba recordando…_

 _-todo fue por curiosidad…yo solo quería ayudar a Miles… -_ decía con tristeza él Furret volviendo su mente a ese mismo día, 12 años atrás-

Kay: ¡aquí esta! –Dice emocionado un joven Sentret, cargando un frasco de vidrio, seguido de dejarlo en una mesa cercas de cierto zorro amarillo, este toma él frasco y lo revisa, acariciándole la cabeza al Sentret- ¡yay!

Miles: gracias Kay, necesitaba uno de estos… -dice alegre, seguido de ver como él Sentret empezaba a correr en círculos- sabes… me intriga saber que es lo que podrías estar diciendo, te vez muy feliz *ríe un poco* haber Kay. ... ven aquí *le dice tranquilo llamando a su compañero pokemon, acariciándole la cabeza* gracias por acompañarme en todo este tiempo y por haberme ayudado, tú y Diego son una gran ayuda para mi, ven… vamos a… -antes de terminar de hablar, una alarma se activa en él laboratorio-

Kay: ¡¿qué pasa?! -grita preocupado él Sentret, empezando a correr en distintas direcciones, parándose momentáneamente sobre su cola para poder observar antes de volver a correr-

Miles: ¡ven Kay! -le responde preocupado, corriendo hacia él fondo del laboratorio- ¡Fox! ¡Donde es la emergencia!

Kay: ¡¿huh?! *exclama extrañado él Furret, volteando a ver al zorro amarillo-

Miles: ¡¿químicos?! Grrrr… ¡vale ya estamos de camino!

Kay: ¡hay no! ¡Alguien se metió a un área peligrosa! *empieza a gritar desesperado él Furret, corriendo más a prisa* _debo detenerlos... antes de que causen una explosión o algo peor…. -_ pensaba igual de preocupado sin parar de correr, dejando muy atrás a su dueño, finalmente llegando al área peligrosa del laboratorio, viéndose a un humano encapuchado sujetando unos frascos* ¡oye tu, deja ahí!

-¡¿huh?! *el hombre voltea, viéndose a un niño un tanto sucio, sus ojos mostraban que no estaba ahí por malicia*

Kay: ¡suelta eso!

-¡whoa! *el niño rápidamente soltó los frascos dejándolos caer al suelo, rompiéndose ambos frascos y mezclándose sus contenidos*

Kay: ¡aahh niño tonto! ¡Mira lo que!…. ¡Whoa! -grita aterrado al resbalar en el suelo, rodando sobre los químicos, terminando estrellándose contra una gran repisa- grrrr… *se soba la cabeza*

Miles: ¡Kay! ¡Kay! -gritaba desesperado él zorro a la distancia-

Kay: ¿huh? ¡Estoy bien! *le responde orgulloso, parándose sobre su cola para saludar a su dueño-

Miles: ¡quítate de ahí! -seguida gritando, desconcertando al Sentret- ¡ahora!

Kay: ¿huh? Ahora que… *escucha un ruido a su espalda* pero… que demon…

 _El Sentret apenas gira la cabeza para observar, solo para ver como una de las patas de la repisa termina de romperse, dejándose caer enteramente sobre él Sentret junto con todos los químicos en ella._

 _El zorro solo observo con terror la escena a la distancia, seguido de su terror aumentar al ver como los químicos volátiles se activan generando una fuerte explosión, de la cual, él Sentret sale volando de ella, más su cuerpo iluminándose en él aire, evolucionando antes de tocar el suelo, pero quedando inmóvil tras aterrizar, siendo su cuerpo ahora muy distinto al normal en su especie…_

 _-desperté… como una semana después… era una voz que decía mi nombre, pero…._ -seguía relatándole él Furret a su compañero, empezando él a recordar el día en que despertó…-

-Kay… Kay… -decía una voz en la oscuridad-

Kay: ¿ _huh? ¿Quién… habla?_

-Kay… no… merecen…

Kay: _¿merecer? ¿Quién…?_

 _-_ vida… ellos… no…

Kay: _¿Quién es? ¿Hola?_

-Kay… Kay…

Miles: ¡Kay! *grita él joven zorro, despertando al Furret de un sobresalto- ¡cielos Kay estas bien! -grita alegre él zorro, abrazando al ahora Furret*

Kay: ¿yo? Si... lo estoy…tranquilo… Miles -dice aun confundido él Furret-

Miles: *se separa un poco de él, viéndolo a los ojos* ya veo que si… pero… eres… aahh... *se tapa la boca emocionado* Kay... dime... ¿que sientes?

Kay: *ríe un poco* de que serviría… no hablamos él mismo idioma… -replica desanimado, seguido del zorro amarillo meter la mano bajo la sabana que cubría el cuerpo del Furret, sacando una humana cubierta de pelaje y varios vendajes-

Miles: ya no Kay… ahora… te entiendo a la perfección -dice con cierto orgullo, sorprendiendo mucho al Furret, haciéndolo grita- ¡whoa!

Fox: ¡hey hey! *se acerca rápido, sujetando al Furret contra la camilla* calma Kay… todo está bien… solo relájate, ¿vale?

Kay: ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Esa es mi pata!? -grita aterrado, sacando su otra mano para señalar la que sujetaba él joven zorro amarillo, viéndola igual que la anterior- _uuhhhh *_ cae inconsciente*

- _había sido una gran sorpresa, ¿no?_

 _-así es… todo era raro, lo miraba todo desde más arriba, mucho más arriba, y todos me miraban y me hablaban esperando que les respondiera_

 _-¿y que paso después?_

 _3 semanas después del accidente…._

Kay: ¡maestro! –dice emocionado él Furret, corriendo en él laboratorio, cargando una charola con pan tostado y jugo de naranja, deteniéndose a unos pasos de su dueño, portando aun unos cuantos parches médicos en las mejillas, brazos y pecho- ¡mire!, la señorita Mariah me enseñó a usar la tostadora –dice emocionado, mostrándole la charola al joven Miles-

Miles: ¿ _huh?_ *voltea a ver al Furret, viendo la charola* aahh, gracias Kay…. –dice no muy animado, tomando la charola y poniéndola en la mesa- ¿cómo has seguido?

Kay: muy bien, ya no me duele mucho todo, la señorita Rose tiño mi pelaje de distintos colores para disimular él pelaje quemado que tengo por él cuerpo…. *Se pone a pensar un momento* aahh sí, mi equilibrio ya está mucho mejor y hoy me llevara la señorita Rose a comprar una camisa que me guste –le replica igual de alegre, abrazándolo por él cuello-

Miles: heh… es bueno eso Kay, pero sabes que a eso no me refería…. –dice nuevamente serio, disolviendo rápidamente la alegría de su compañero-

Kay: bueno… *suelta a su dueño, sentándose en él suelo detrás de él, cruzándose de piernas* las voces siguen diciendo que alguien no merece la vida… o algo así… -replica serio, sin voltear a verlo, él joven zorro voltea a ver extrañado a su compañero, seguido de decirle que necesitaba la verdad- bueno… *suspira desanimado* dicen que nadie merece vivir… que… debo cumplir mi misión…. Es todo lo que entiendo….

Miles: ya veo… *pone sus manos en su nuca, viendo él techo mientras pensaba* _esto se está poniendo peor cada día… ¿será la presión que tiene encima por este cambio? *_ voltea a ver al Furret un momento, seguido suspira desanimado* _creo que no hay de otra…_ -pensaba triste él joven zorro, seguido de ponerse de pie y empezar a caminar- Kay, ven, quiero que vengas conmigo –dice serio, corriendo él Furret detrás de él-

 _-después de decirme eso yo lo seguí, caminamos por la mansión hasta salir de ella, para después, caminar a la puerta blanca que conecta nuestro bosque con su casa…_

 _-¿para qué te llevo ahí?_

 _-¿no es obvio?_

 _El Furret respondió con gran tristeza al joven Glaceon, haciendo que este se detuviera al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, acto seguido él Furret dio un largo suspiro cortando su llanto momentáneamente.  
zota, al ya no poder soportar que su amigo estuviera en ese estado solo giro la cabeza, lamiendo las lágrimas del rostro de su compañero, relajándose él un poco y así poderle responder…_

Kay: él se estaba deshaciendo de mi… ese fue el día en que él me dejo en este bosque, diciéndome que él aire fresco de aquí y los demás pokes y toda la demás basura de aquí me haría bien... pero adivina que… ¡creo que estoy peor maldita sea! –Grita furioso, poniéndose de pie y agarrándose las orejas con las manos, tirando de ellas un poco- ¡grrrr!

Zota: calma Kay, por favor *suspira desanimado, seguido de voltear hacia un lado, viendo él centro médico no muy lejos* eeh… *Ve al Furret, empezando este a golpear con fuerza un árbol* vale, Kay espérame aquí ya vuelvo –dice apurado, seguido de correr al centro médico-

 _Mientras Zota y Kay se alejaban, su hermana Tenma y su maestro se habían quedado atrás para seguir con su entrenamiento, el cual era relativamente sencillo, la Glaceon debía hacer una emboscada contra Diego, sin embargo, ella no siguió la instrucción dada por su maestro, en su lugar, hizo algo muy distinto…_

 _Tras unos momentos de haberse ido, Zota regresa donde dejo al Furret, viendo como él había hecho un agujero en él árbol con sus puños, pero también sin poder evitar observar como su amigo se había dañado seriamente los nudillos, teniendo que sacar algunos vendajes y empezar a curarlo para que no se le infectaran las heridas.  
Acto seguido, Glaceon y Furret caminaron un par de metros más, llegando finalmente al lugar donde Kay descansaba, un claro pequeño entre algunos árboles de manzanas. _

Zota: bueno Kay, llegamos, ahora solo duerme ¿vale? –dice tranquilo, ayudando a su compañero a recostarse sobre una cama de hojas, seguido de sacar un pequeño frasco con píldoras- toma… él doctor dijo que debías tomar una….

Kay: no la quiero –replica serio, volteando a otra parte-

Zota: vamos Kay… deja ya de hacerte de rogar, necesitas dormir y estas pastillas te harán dormir –replica un tanto desanimado, bajando las orejas- además, no quiero que nuestro maestro te vuelva a tratar así….

Kay: yo tampoco quiero… *levanta las manos, apretando sus orejas* pero… no puedo concentrarme… no me dejan….

Zota: vamos Kay, cálmate, yo…

Tenma: ¡zota, Kay! –Grita desesperada la Glaceon, llegando con ellos- aahh… aquí están –dice más relajada, seguido de recostarse junto a Kay- ¿Cómo estas Kay?

Kay: Tenma… ¿no deberías estar entrenando con nuestro maestro? –dice un tanto desconcertado, más notándose a un triste-

Tenma: yo… escape del entrenamiento, necesitaba ver que estuvieras bien Kay…

Kay: no, no lo estoy…. Estando muerto o sordo estaría mejor…

Zota: ¡deja de decir tonterías! Grrrr! –grita furioso, sorprendiendo al Furret- ¡tú estarás bien si duermes y ya! –Le replica molesto, seguido de lanzarle él frasco de píldoras al suelo frente a él- ¡trágate esa maldita cosa y duerme Kay!

 _Le grite eso, porque pensé que así se calmaría… pero, nunca espere que seria lo ultimo que le diría…  
algunos minutos más tarde…_

Diego: bien… gracias a ambos por volver para entrenar –dice un tanto molesto, bajando la Glaceon Tenma las orejas y la mirada- ahora que podemos retomar nuestro entrenamiento, me gustaría empezar con sus emboscadas, ¿les parece bien?

-¡si señor! –Responden ambos al unísono, corriendo rápidamente los Glaceons a ocultarse entre los árboles y arbustos cercanos, dando inicio al entrenamiento-

Diego: _así me gusta chicos… hagan a este viejo Arcanine sentirse orgulloso…_ -piensa con orgullo él líder del legado arca, inflando un poco el pecho, seguido de empezar a caminar- _¿y ahora donde se metieron? Son buenos escondiéndose…_

 _El imponente Arcanine perdió de vista a sus alumnos por un descuido, desapareciendo los dos en cuestión de segundos, caminando a ciegas y sin tener una mínima idea de la sorpresa que sus alumnos tenían para él.  
Un tanto preocupado, él Arcanine camino por los alrededores en búsqueda de sus alumnos, siempre observando a todas direcciones para evitar ser sorprendido, teniendo la preocupación de que en cualquier momento ellos podrían salir y atacarlo, aumentando la tensión lentamente conforme pasaba el tiempo.  
Los minutos pasaron, él Arcanine comenzó a desesperarse y molestarse, comenzando a gritar a los cuatro vientos a sus alumnos que aparecieran, pero ellos no lo hicieron, no había ninguna señal de ellos, comenzando él Arcanine a pensar que sus alumnos quizá lo volvieron a abandonar para ir con Kay, aumentando más su molestia.  
Paso alrededor de una hora, él Arcanine ya se encontraba sentado en el suelo molesto, pero aun esperándolos._

 _Hora y media después…_

Diego: _*sentado en el suelo, gruñendo furioso* juro… en nombre de Arceus que matare a ese par de idiotas…_ -piensa furioso, seguido de ponerse de pie- ¡estos idiotas se fueron y me dejaron aquí! ¡¿Pero que se han creído?! ¡Dejaron a su maestro solo en medio de un entrenamiento! –Comenzaba a quejarse molesto mientras se disponía a caminar de regreso a donde se encontraba el resto del legado arca- ¡ya verán esos dos cuando los encuentre, los voy a…! ¡aahh!-grita sorprendido al ser tacleado violentamente por un costado, impactando con gran fuerza contra él suelo y siendo arrastrado algunos pasos por este, desorientando al Arcanine- _uhh….grrrr…_

 _Diego, tras caer, abrió los ojos para observar quien fue él que lo ataco, viendo como los hermanos Glaceons se encontraban encima suyo abrazándolo, y él no podía enojarse, porque él secreto detrás de una buena emboscada, es hacer creer a la víctima que está completamente sola._


	26. Descubriendo nuevos retos

_***Capitulo 26: Descubriendo nuevos retos**_

 _Durante el día entero, el líder del legado arca se la paso entrenando a sus fieles estudiantes, mas ninguno de ellos, ni nadie mas se percato de las espeluznantes desventuras que cierto par de amigos iban a comenzar a tener…  
tras una carrera frenética por su supervivencia, los amigos Maru D. Seiber, y Daveck D' zard finalmente lograron escapar de su perseguidor, consiguiendo llegar a su cueva poco antes del anochecer, entrando rápidamente ambos a refugiarse, pateando rápidamente el Charizard un muro para dejar caer una pila de rocas frente a la entrada, encerrándolos completamente_

Maru: ¡genial! ¡Justo lo que nos faltaba! –comienza a exclamar molesto, empezando a caminar a oscuras por la cueva, tocando con cuidado el suelo buscando pedazos de madera- primero… un estúpido Buizel nos patea el trasero a ti y a mi… segundo, ¡la chica de mi sueños me salva el trasero en ese mismo momento! ¡Y ahora un maldito abra psicópata me persigue! ¡Aahh maldición! –grita furioso-

Daveck: ¡aahh ya cállate Maru! *se acerca a las rocas de la entrada, pegando la cabeza* no se escucha que este cercas…

Maru: ¡duele! ¡Grrrr! *lanza un leve lanzallamas, quemando una astilla que se le había clavado en la pata* ¿¡porque rayos tenemos ramas con espinas en esta maldita cueva!?

-por idiotas talvez… -dice una voz en la oscuridad-

Maru: oohh bueno, creo que eso se puede deducir considerando el dueño de la cueva… -dice molesto, volteando hacia donde cree que esta el Charizard, seguido de quedarse en total silencio-

Daveck: eeh... Maru…

Maru: ¿si?

Daveck: ¿quién… dijo eso?

Maru: creo que puedo darme una ligera idea… *suspira desanimado* bien… terminemos con esto…

-¡¿Dónde está mi maldito traje, basuras?! –Grita furioso el abra nuevamente, soltando un fuerte destello iluminando toda la cueva, viendo furioso a ambos amigos-

Daveck: ¡ya te lo dijimos! ¡Se quemó por accidente!

Maru: ¡wow!.. *Voltea a los lados*¡ja, en tu cara Daveck! ¡Te dije que con un solo uso de destello podíamos iluminar toda tu cueva!

-¡ustedes dos me lo van a pagar! –replica aun furioso, envolviendo a los dos pokes en un aura psíquica-

Maru: ¡de que me sirve ser tipo siniestro si un maldito psíquico mas fuerte aun puede mangonearme! –grita aterrado, seguido de nadar en el aire hacia su compañero, abrazándolo-

Daveck: ¡y a mí que me preguntas! ¡Has algo!

Maru: ¡¿y yo que puedo hacer?!

Daveck: ¡Maru, usa arma blanca! –Grita repentinamente el gran Charizard, señalando al abra frente a ellos, desconcertándolo-

\- usar… ¿Qué?

Maru: eeh, Daveck… eso ni siquiera es…

Daveck: ¡ahora! *toma rápidamente al Mightyena del pellejo, seguido de batir sus alas con fuerzas para poder girar, consiguiendo lanzar a su compañero contra el abra, causando que ambos se golpearan de cabeza, rompiendo la concentración de su rival* ¡ja!

Maru: uuhhhh… eso… duele… -decía adolorido en el suelo, sobándose la frente-

-heh *se levanta, empezando a reír un poco*

Maru: _¿huh?_ *lo ve* ¿y ahora que? ¿Te descompusiste? –Pregunta extrañado, dándole dos ligeros golpes en la cabeza al abra-

-heh no… -dice entre risillas, alejando la pata del Mightyena- es que, esa fue buena… heh… ¡haha!

Maru: ¿buena que? ¡No entiendo nada!

-veras… los humanos llaman "armas blancas" a los objetos que sirven para golpear, en este caso... tu serviste de arma blanca para el -comenta aun entre risas, molestando al Mightyena-

Daveck: ¿eeh? ¿Y tu como sabes eso? -pregunta extrañado, viéndolo confundido-

-bueno, yo tenia un entrenador humano –dice alegre, seguido de cambiar su expresión de felicidad a una profunda tristeza- recuerdo perfectamente ese término ''arma blanca'' porque a mi entrenador lo mataron con una… -dice con pesadez, sentándose en el suelo-

Daveck: ¿mataron… a tu entrenador? –Dice preocupado, sentándose en el suelo- ¿Cómo fue eso posible?

Maru: creía que los humanos no necesitaban cazarse entre ellos… digo, ellos tienen mucha comida, ¿no?

-los humanos no cazan… al menos no entre ellos…

Daveck: ¿entonces quién o porque lo mataron?

-un maldito humano mala sangre *gruñe un poco* juro que me vengare de el…

Daveck: ehhh…

Maru: muy interesante tu deseo pero… ¿creo que ya te vas no? -dice un poco molesto, acercándose al abra- digo… eres un abra y necesitas dormir 18 horas al día y todo eso… así que, ¿ porque no te vas?

-no me iré... ¡ustedes dos quemaron el único recuerdo que tenia de mi entrenador, y no me iré hasta que lo paguen! -les replica molesto a ambos, llevándose tanto el Charizard como el Mightyena una pata a la cara-

Daveck: en realidad quien lo quemo fue Maru… pero veo que de esta no me escapo… -replica con pesadez, seguido de ver como el abra se acostaba en el suelo-¿es enserio que te vas a quedar?

Maru: es pésima idea… adoro explotar cosas, ¿sabes? ¡Mucho ruido!

-no hay problema, soy tolerante al ruido -replica tranquilo, seguido de acomodarse mejor para dormir- ni me notaran aquí…

Daveck: escucha, es mala idea porque este no es un lugar donde… *el abra chasquea los dedos, haciendo levitar al gran Charizard* ¡whoa, está bien, está bien, quédate! -empieza a gritar aterrado, siendo liberado rápidamente*grrrr… al menos dinos ¿Cuál es tu nombre, o porque estabas bajo la tierra? –Pregunta molesto, cruzándose de brazos-

-bueno, yo nací de un huevo que mi entrenador siempre tuvo, él me puso Penny, mas no sé cuál sería el nombre que mis padres hubieran querido

Maru: ¿Penny? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Suena a nombre de hembra…

Penny: ¡oye! Grrrr *chasquea los dedos, haciendo levitar al Mightyena* ¡es una parte del nombre de mi entrenador!

Daveck: peor aún… es nombre de humano…

Penny: ¿tienes algún problema con los nombres humanos?

Daveck: no, solo… *piensa un momento* olvídalo ¿vale? –Dice desanimado dando un leve suspiro- bueno… mi nombre es Daveck, él es Maru *señala al Mightyena*

Penny: ya lo sabía, conocía sus nombres desde hace rato –replica alegre el abra, terminando de ponerse cómodo-

Maru: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡¿Acaso tus poderes psíquicos también te dejan leer cada pensamiento de todos?!

Penny: para serte franco, si, mis poderes psíquicos sirven para eso poder leer el pensamiento de otros pokes y predecir su próximo ataque –replica con orgullo, seguido de reír un poco- además de que ustedes mismos gritaron sus nombres hace como cinco minutos

Daveck: buen punto… *Se lleva una garra a la barbilla, pensando un poco* ya empezaba a creer que debía desaparecerte por invadir tanto nuestra privacidad… -comenzaba a decir intrigado el Charizard, observando el techo-

Maru: Daveck… -replica desinteresado, intentando llamar la atención de su compañero-

Daveck: digo, tienes tu motivo para quedarte aquí pero leer nuestras mentes…

Maru: Daveck…

Daveck: qué tal si te hubiera puesto a leer aquella vez durante el entrenamiento en que…

Maru: ¡estúpida lagartija súper desarrollada escucha! –Grita furioso, sacando de sus pensamientos al Charizard, volteando este a verlo- ¡está dormido maldita sea! –le replica furioso, señalando al abra ya profundamente dormido- es momento de irnos, ¡vámonos!

Daveck: estoy de acuerdo, ¡ahora! *ambos amigos se dan la vuelta para intentar correr, estrellándose contra todo el montón de rocas, derribándolo y cayendo ambos al suelo, cayéndoles algunas rocas encima* _uuhhhh_

Maru: _gran… idea…_ -replica falto de aliento y semiconsciente en el suelo-

 _El equipo más disparejo de todo el legado se encontraba en un breve descanso e inconciencia tras su leve incidente, mas ninguno de ellos pudo haber imaginado la gran red que el destino había preparado para ellos dos al tener tan cercas al peculiar abra que tenían ahora a su lado…_

 _Tras caer en la inconciencia, ambos amigos finalmente quedaron dormidos, sus impulsos los querían forzar a despertar y huir, pero sus cuerpos ya no podían más, consiguiendo solo el Mightyena abrir un poco los ojos tras escuchar una pelea.  
No muy lejos de ahí, dos seres mantenían un duro enfrentamiento donde el perdedor, no era aquel que cediera primero, sino aquel que se mantenía de pie al final…_

 _Los golpes resonaban por el bosque con gran intensidad, en un claro lejano a la base se encontraba cierto Zangoose luchando de frente contra una llama negra con flamígeros aros color rojo brillantes, chocando las enormes garras del poderoso Zangoose contra aquel ser de llamas oscuras, notándose gran fuerza por parte de ambos al conseguir detener sus ataques mutuamente, mas sin poder evitar notarse al Zangoose exhausto, así también como con algunas heridas en el cuerpo._

 _Tras un rápido giro y una fuerte patada, aquel ser consiguió patear a Diamond en el abdomen, lanzándolo hacia atrás, rápidamente girando el Zangoose por el suelo para incorporarse tan pronto como le fue posible, clavando sus garras en el suelo y girando con cierta agilidad, parándose con brazos y piernas en el suelo para mantenerse firme, pero tambaleándose un poco por el cansancio, mientras que su adversario, se miraba aun sin agotarse, simplemente observando a su rival en el suelo, viendo como le costaba trabajo ponerse de pie._

 _Tras unos minutos de estar ambos inmóviles, el gran Zangoose da un último esfuerzo, consiguiendo ponerse de pie para seguir su enfrentamiento, moviéndose rápidamente aquel ser para ponerse delante de su adversario, observándolo simplemente, Diamond al ver que su enemigo empezó a moverse decidió no retroceder, sino simplemente mantenerse de pie viéndolo acercarse, y al tenerlo de frente, solo sonreírle con cierto orgullo, desvaneciéndose pronto aquella flama negra, comenzando a brillar en la muñeca izquierda del Zangoose un peculiar aro rojo a modo de un delgado brazalete, seguido de ocultarse entre su pelaje, notándose únicamente una línea de un color rojo más brillante alrededor de su muñeca._

Diamond: _grrrr…_ *gruñe tenuemente, seguido de ver las heridas en su cuerpo comenzando a sanar rápidamente* al parecer… aun puedo demostrar valer para ti… ¿eh? -comienza a decir en voz baja, sentándose en el suelo, observando la franja roja brillante en su muñeca- _llevo años contigo ahí… siempre oculto dentro de mi alma… más nunca te eh escuchado hablar… nunca has dicho nada, solo me gruñes…¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? ¿De dónde provienes?... ya no recuerdo ni siquiera el día en que te conocí, solo sé que llevas años protegiéndome a mí y a mi pareja... ¿Por qué ahora me traicionas? Pearl tiene razón en una cosa… no sé qué seas, no sé qué pienses… comienzo a dudar que seas seguro…_

 _-¿tú quieres escucharme?_ –replica una voz un tanto ronca a cercas del Zangoose, sorprendiéndolo, levantándose el rápidamente y girar para ver a sus espaladas, sin conseguir ver a nadie- _no estoy ahí…_

Diamond: ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Dónde estás?! –Grita molesto, volteando en distintas direcciones, intentando encontrar el origen de la voz-

- _aquí… -_ replica la voz, respondiendo el Zangoose más molesto, exigiendo su ubicación- _estoy aquí, donde no me puedes ver ni tampoco puedes tocarme…_

Diamond: ¡da la maldita cara antes de que te encuentre y te la arranque! –Grita furioso, poniéndose de pie rápidamente, preparando sus garras para el combate-

- _sigo aquí… donde tampoco puedes dañarme… pero yo a ti si… -_ vuelve a replicar la voz aquella con gran frialdad, seguido de que el gran Zangoose se quedara quieto y en silencio en un segundo totalmente paralizado, seguido de caer arrodillado al suelo, poniendo su garra izquierda en el suelo para evitar caer completamente- _Diamond… nunca te ha convenido hablarme así, ¿sabes? –_ replicaba aquella voz, seguido de dar una ligera risa de emoción, empezando el Zangoose a sujetarse el pecho con su otra garra- ¿ _ya sabes dónde estoy? Te daré una pista…_

 _Tras escucharse esas palabras, el silencio de Diamond se acabó, dando un grito de gran dolor, fuerte y constante, alcanzándose a escuchar a gran distancia, y pasado apenas dos minutos, el Zangoose cae al suelo completamente inmóvil, apenas notándose su respiración.  
Diamond se encontraba totalmente exhausto, podía sentir como su corazón latía cada vez menos, perdiendo su fuerza con gran velocidad, perdiendo poco a poco el conocimiento, cerrando los ojos poco a poco por la falta de fuerza, hasta que al final solo quedo ahí, inmóvil y sin respirar._

 _-yo no soy tu aliado, tampoco tu enemigo, solo soy aquel que te cubre la espalda si pagas el precio correcto, tu mi amigo, has pagado muy bien, pero, estas comenzando a fallar… ¿aún no lo ves? He he… soy esa la fuente de esa fuerza descomunal con la que has protegido a esa bella chica, soy esa habilidad auto regenerativa que tienes… soy todo lo que tú tienes… y si quiero, puedo quitártelo…_

 _La voz aquella no paraba de resonar entre la oscuridad, el corazón del Zangoose consiguió dar un fuerte latido, comenzando a recobrarse un poco, consiguiendo el Zangoose abrir un poco los ojos únicamente para observar como una espesa neblina cubría el lugar, así como también poco a poco empezaba a disuadirse parcialmente hasta conseguir distinguir los arboles del bosque, aquellos por los que se guiaba para regresar a su hogar, más estos eran distintos.  
Un extraño tejido atrapaba los árboles, así como una sustancia extraña parecía mantener ese tejido húmedo, parecía estar vivo mas no era muy seguro eso, ya que no podía acercarse a observar, era una pesadilla lo que el miraba y de la cual quería despertar, mas sin embargo, su cuerpo no respondía, no sentía fuerza alguna en sí mismo y el Zangoose solo tenía dos opciones, cerrar los ojos nuevamente, o mantenerlos abiertos._

 _No tardó mucho en decidir, el Zangoose empezó a cerrar los ojos nuevamente, mas siendo sorprendido antes por algo más, comenzando a sentir como algo comenzaba a tocar su cabeza, sintiendo unas grandes garras pasar sobre su pelaje, arañando un poco su piel por lo afiladas que estaban, seguido de sentir como estas lo rodeaban de la cabeza, sujetándolo con firmeza y empezando a cargarlo, dándole un poco la vuelta, forzándolo a ver a una gran criatura negra y alta, de brazos y piernas largos y delgados, consiguiendo Diamond observar varias heridas alrededor del cuerpo de aquella criatura, ayudándolo a reconocerlo.  
Era Flame, su aliado._

Flame: tú querías verme, ¿no? Pues, aquí estoy Diamond… ¡esto! Soy yo… -dice con cierta agresividad, apretando la cabeza del Zangoose a la vez que se señalaba a si mismo con su otra mano- ya no me has pagado Diamond, eso me molesta… -volvía a decirle la misma voz ronca proveniente de aquel ser, pero ahora escuchándose con gran fuerza, riendo de una manera extraña de vez en cuando-

Diamond: _p-pa….pa…_

Flame: ¿huh? *lo acerca a él para escucharlo* he he… no necesitas hablar, de hecho, a mí, nunca debiste dirigirme la palabra… ¡Diamond! –Grita furioso, apretándolo con más fuerza, dando el Zangoose un grito ahogado de dolor- tu nunca debiste haberme hecho enfadar… tu solo debías seguirme pagando y ¡todo!... todo… hubiera seguido perfecto…

Diamond: _¿pa...pagarle? pero… ¿yo cuando… le pague algo? –_ se preguntaba a si mismo con terror el Zangoose- _mis… mis brazos… no puedo… levantarlos…me falta… fuerza…_ -seguía pensando el Zangoose cada vez más aterrado, comenzando a correr lagrimas por su rostro-

Flame: ¿huh? *acerca un poco una de sus garras, recogiendo la lagrima del Zangoose* ¿lloras? Grrrr… te has vuelto débil Diamond… -dice con cierta molestia en su voz, seguido de lanzar al Zangoose contra el suelo a unos metros de él, azotando el gran Zangoose contra el suelo a causa de su tamaño y peso- veamos… ¿que veo aquí? *saca una delgada lengua bípeda, lamiendo la lagrima de su garra* te preocupas… ¿por ti? *suspira molesto, seguido de empezar a caminar, dándole la espalda a Diamond* tú ya no vas a pagarme… ahora eres egoísta también, igual que ese loco del tiberium... –replica igual de molesto, seguido de voltearlo a ver, observando como el Zangoose usaba la poca fuerza que tenía para intentar ponerse de pie- ¿Qué haces? Ríndete de una vez… alguien tan egoísta como tu no merece salir de esta prisión… -replica molesto, chasqueando los dedos, comenzando los arboles a quemarse, viéndose como unas largas manos negras empezaban a salir de entre las llamas contra el Zangoose- adió Diamond… fue un gusto ayudarte… pero es hora de que te vayas… *se voltea nuevamente para caminar, seguido de escuchar el característico sonido que hacia Diamond al dar un fuerte tajo con sus garras* ¿huh? *gira la cabeza para verlo*

Diamond: _nunca…._ –dice con la voz baja y dolida, parado como normalmente con sus garras listas- _nunca me llames egoísta…_ *suspira molesto, seguido de voltear la cabeza, viendo a Flame sobre el hombro* esa lagrima no era por mi… sino porque pensé que por tu culpa yo no volvería con mi pareja y mi hija… -le seguía diciendo molesto, mas sin poder ocultar el cansancio en su voz-

Flame: ¿tu pareja y tu hija? ¿Crees que me engañaras? Tu temías por tu propia muerte… ¡todos temen por sus propias muertes! –grita furioso, acercándose a el- ¡todos temen por sus malditas y miserables vidas, y tú no eres la diferencia! –Le continúa gritando furioso, parándose delante de él, amenazándolo con una de sus garras-

Diamond: si yo temiera por mi vida, no la estaría dando para el legado arca… -replica serio nuevamente, golpeando la garra de aquel ser frente a el hacia un lado, alejándola, más aun así dejándose ver su debilidad- ni estaría aquí dándote la cara, maldita bestia…

Flame: apenas consiguiéndote mover… ¿y aun así me retas? Que idiota eres Diamond…

Diamond: tú dices que mi fuerza me la brindaste tú, déjame decirte que lo único a lo que me ayudas es a curarme –replica aun molesto, seguido de dar una fuerte bocanada de aire- ¡la fuerza que tengo es por mi familia! –grita con gran furia, seguido de hacer crecer las garras de su brazo derecho, golpeando con gran fuerza a aquella criatura, arrojándola ferozmente contra los arboles cercanos, seguido de caer al suelo arrodillado, respirando agitado- _grrrr…_

Flame: grrrr…. Que insolente… *Se pone de pie sin dificultades, caminando hacia el Zangoose, tomándolo de nuevo de la cabeza y apretándolo, seguido de levantarlo para verlo nuevamente a los ojos, dando una gran sonrisa con afilados colmillos* aahh, eso está mucho mejor… -dice con cierto orgullo, soltando al Zangoose, dejándolo caer al suelo de golpe- esa es la mirada tuya que yo recordaba, la mirada de un verdadero guerrero…

Diamond: grrrr… *Se intenta poner de pie de nuevo, teniendo muchas dificultades para ello* que… carajos es lo… que quieres… -decía a duras penas, consiguiéndose poner de pie- dime de una maldita vez… que eres, y si debo… confiar de nuevo en ti…

Flame: no te diré que quiero, y confiar en mi será tu elección… pero, si te diré que soy… soy toda la desgracia de cada ser viviente… *camina hacia Diamond* todos me sirven y trabajan para mi… pero, si no valen la pena con el tiempo, los hundo en la miseria eterna…

 _Aquel ser se detuvo frente al gran Zangoose, posando una de sus garras en su mejilla y empujándolo un poco para que girara la cabeza y así pudiera observar como a la distancia se podían ver varios cuerpos en el suelo de distintas razas, todos con su piel y sus pelajes totalmente negros, calcinados, consiguiendo notar como algunos aun hacían débiles esfuerzos por moverse.  
Diamond, tras verlos, pudo sentir un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo al ver tal escena y Flame, al sentir como el Zangoose se estremecía sonrió con cierta alegría, seguido de acercársele al oído, susurrándole…_

- _ahí, mi amigo, es donde te iba a dejar yo esta noche…_

 _Tras escuchar tales palabras, el corazón del gran Zangoose sintió un fuerte golpe, gritando este de dolor y moviéndose repentinamente para alejarse de aquella criatura, comenzando a correr para alejarse mientras en su mente el mantenía negándose la idea de lo que había visto, corriendo sin parar a la vez que una gran sombra salía de detrás de Flame, persiguiendo Diamond hasta la infinidad de aquel bosque tan extraño, hasta que finalmente, la oscuridad cubrió en su totalidad al Zangoose, devorándolo…_

Diamond: ¡whoa! –grita aterrado, levantándose de un sobre salto del suelo, golpeándose de frente contra un objeto contundente delante de el- ¡gah mi frente! –Grita adolorido, poniéndose ambas patas en la cara-

Maru: ¡gaah mi cara! –Grita igual adolorido, cayendo de espaldas al suelo a un metro de distancia del Zangoose por la fuerza del golpe, sobándose la cara con sus patas-

Daveck: ¡wow! *ve a ambos, seguido se queda viendo al Mightyena en el suelo* ¿estás bien?

Penny: ¿saben? Eso sonó hueco… -comenta burlón, acercándose al Zangoose- oiga, ¿está usted bien?

Diamond: que… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –replica aun adolorido, respirando muy agitado-

Penny: creemos que usted se desmayó aquí… -dice con tranquilidad el abra, quitándose el Zangoose las manos de la cara, pudiendo observar como el sol empezaba a brillar tras los frondosos árboles-

Diamond: ¿me… desmaye? –pregunta aun confundido, observando todo a su alrededor, seguido de acariciar un poco el suelo, observando brillar el pasto, seguido de dar una tenue sonrisa-

Penny: bueno, ellos dos decían que usted estaba muerto, pero aun respiraba *señala a Maru y a Daveck en las cercanías* creíamos que estaba dormido cuando lo miramos a la distancia, pero luego empezó a moverse de una manera un tanto extraña y violenta…

Diamond: ¿extraña? *sin dejar de observar el pasto*

Daveck: se movía de manera muy fuerte, como si le diera un escalofrió, pero mucho más notorio y violento…

Maru: si… gaah… *Se gira y pone de pie, sacudiéndose completamente* los humanos lo llaman combustión sin mal no recuerdo… *Se toca la nariz con su pata, revisando que no tenga sangre*

Penny: es convulsión, pero estuviste cercas… *suspira un poco* al verlo así pensamos entonces que algo le había pasado y venimos a ver, mire que respiraba poco, así que intentamos despertarlo… pero no funciono

Maru: si, darle tenues bofetadas no funciono, ¡necesitábamos algo mucho más grande! -dice de manera exagerada, abriendo sus patas delanteras y viendo al cielo, como si fuera a abrazar algo, seguido de reír un poco-

Diamond: ¿más grande? ¿Cómo qué? –Pregunta aún más confundido, seguido de intentar levantarse, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho- ¡gah! *Se abraza a sí mismo, sujetándose el pecho, respirando con dificultades*

Penny: bueno… le pedimos a Daveck que le diera un ligero golpe… pero… se le paso un poco la mano… *lo intenta ayudar, tratando de tocar su pecho, gruñendo un poco de dolor* y… creo que le rompimos algo ahí dentro… *ve a Daveck* oye, ¿existe algún centro pokemon o algún humano cercas que pueda atenderlo?

Daveck: si, tenemos quien lo puede atender… pero, no está muy cercas…

Penny: no importa, llévame con quien pueda ayudarlo, y yo lo traeré para que cuiden de el…

Daveck: *suspira molesto* está bien… *le da la espalda* anda, móntate, iremos volando…

Penny: *desaparece de junto al Zangoose, apareciendo en la espalad del Charizard* listo, vamos… Maru, cuídalo…

Maru: ¡¿Quién te crees tú para darme órdenes?!

Penny: un buen compañero que les ayudara en muchos problemas… si no se comportan como unos patanes claro… -responde con una tenue sonrisa, seguido de que Daveck comenzara a volar- ¡whoa avisa!

Daveck: ¡tú estate atento!-le replica un poco molesto, seguido de suspirar y alejarse molesto junto con el abra-

Diamond: …

Maru: ¿ _huh?_ *lo ve y se acerca un poco* ¿ocurre algo Diamond? Pareces preocupado

Diamond: todo… ¿todo fue un sueño? –le responde aun un tanto confundido, empezando a tocarse un poco la cabeza- todo…se sintió tan real…. *mueve un poco su garra por su mejilla, bajando a su cuello, sintiendo un fuerte dolor punzante* ¡aahh!

Maru: _¿huh?_ *se acerca a verlo tras escucharlo gritar* oiga, ¿qué le paso en la cabeza? –pregunta extrañado, señalando una gran marca que recorría desde detrás de su oreja izquierda hasta debajo de su barbilla, camuflajeandose un poco con la marca roja de su rostro- ¿usted intento ahorcarse? ¿O peleo contra algún tipo hierba?

Diamond: no… nada de eso *se vuelve a palpar la cabeza, bajando a su cuello, sintiendo dolor en cada centímetro de aquella marca hasta conocer su alcance* _es… del tamaño de la garra de Flame… entonces… ¿no fue un sueño? Realmente… ¿Flame quería matarme? Acaso… ¿el intentara…?_

Maru: ¡señor Diamond! -le grita molesto el Mightyena, sacando de su pensamiento al gran Zangoose-

Diamond: ¿huh? *voltea a verlo* lo siento, Maru… *suspira un poco decaído, seguido voltea alrededor* dime…

Maru: ¿podría decirme que es lo que le pasa ahora?, se conforma de una manera muy extraña…

Diamond: … *se pone la mano derecha en la cara, con las orejas bajas hacia atrás* me rompieron una costilla Maru, ¿cómo esperas que me comporte?

Maru: mínimo alegre de seguir con vida… *replica molesto, poniéndose de pie y empezando a caminar un poco alrededor* quedarse dormido aquí es peligroso, lo sabe… hay un loco cazándonos…

Diamond: un… ¿loco? –Pregunta desconcertado, volteando a verlo- ¿a qué te refieres con un loco? ¿Y porque cazándonos?

Maru: bueno, desde que Archie huyo del bosque han aumentado los ataques por parte de los Houndoom contra nosotros, así como también los Zoroarks les pego por empezar a migrar *suspira molesto* ¿acaso no lo recuerda? ¡Apenas ayer intentaron secuestrar a su hija!

Diamond: … *lo ve* ¿y tú como sabes eso si llevas tiempo lejos de la base? –pregunta extrañado por las palabras del Mightyena, comenzando a desconfiar-

Maru: bueno, heh, porque tenemos a un poke nuevo en el equipo, es el abra aquel… -dice tranquilo, sonriéndole un poco nervioso-

Diamond: aja… y el abra ese, ¿quién es?

Maru: es Penny, un… pues, conocido *suspira molesto* se quedara con nosotros en nuestra cueva un tiempo…

Diamond: ¿lo rescataron?

Maru: no, accidentalmente queme algo importante de él, y ahora él se fue a clavar solo a nuestra cueva hasta que le paguemos el daño *suspira molesto de nuevo* según nos contó, el solía tener un entrenador…

Diamond: adivino, quemaste algo de su entrenador...

Maru: para ser exactos, un recuerdo de su entrenador… *voltea a los lados, seguido de acercarse al gran Zangoose* ¿usted de casualidad sabe dónde puedo conseguir un traje de payaso para un abra? No quiero ir con el señor Miles porque seguro me quita mis explosivos -comenta nervioso, seguido de aterrizar el Charizard en las cercanías- ¿huh?

Daveck: ya vienen hacia acá los médicos, Koral va a venir también…

Maru: ¡¿Koral?! ¡Corran! –Grita aterrado, seguido de intentar correr nuevamente, siendo detenido por el Charizard- ¡debemos huir antes de que llegue!

Daveck: ¡¿estás loco?! ¡Ya una vez lo intentamos y Koral me uso de tapete! ¡No volveré a correr de ella ya que ella me da órdenes a mí! –le grita molesto al Mightyena, seguido de respirar hondo un momento, para luego decirle más calmado- escucha ma… *ve frente a él una figura de polvo en forma del Mightyena, empezando a desvanecerse lentamente, suspirando molesto*

Penny: él se acaba de ir, ¿sabes?

Daveck: si, ya me di cuenta… *suspira molesto de nuevo, caminando hacia Diamond para revisarlo* espero que Koral y los médicos se apuren…

Diamond: oye Daveck… ¿Quién es él? –Señala al abra sin más-

Daveck: es un amigo, usted descuide –le responde un tanto más alegre, seguido de voltear al cielo, viendo a cierta dragona acercarse volando- ahí vienen, ya podrán curarlo...

 _Con cierta alegría de escuchar tales palabras, Diamond volteo al cielo para ver a la dragona comenzar su descenso junto con algunos médicos que llevaba cargando, yendo pronto ellos a atenderlo rápidamente.  
La dragona, al ver a Daveck se acercó para interrogarle los hechos, mas tanto el como el abra afirmaron que nada habían visto, que simplemente lo encontraron en ese estado, tomando la dragona su decisión con rapidez, enviando tanto a Daveck como a Penny en la búsqueda de algún poke sospechoso con las características que el cuerpo de aquel Zangoose les permitía conocer: gran fuerza y unas muy grandes garras.  
Sin perder tiempo, Penny se monta sobre su compañero el Charizard, comenzando este a volar, mas no directamente a seguir su misión, sino primero, en encontrar a su compañero prófugo…._

 _Mientras tanto, en la casa de la joven familia…_

Zero: _grrrr…._ *dando vueltas por el suelo, gruñendo molesto* _que... es ese… ¡_ maldito ruido! –Grita furioso, poniéndose de pie al no parar de escuchar una melodía en las cercanías, silenciándose esta al instante- ¿ _venia de la madriguera de Eevee?_ –se preguntó a sí mismo, seguido de caminar a la puerta, deteniéndose frente a ella- _grrrr… esta maldita cosa… nunca la veo… *_ suspira molesto, seguido de darse la vuelta y patear la puerta con fuerza, arrojándola hacia el otro lado del pasillo, evadiéndola el Leafeon rápidamente al simplemente agacharse* _veamos…_

Leafeon: papa –dice tranquilo, llamando la atención de su padre- cuidado…

Zero: ¿huh? ¿Con que?

Leafeon: el hielo… -dice un tanto apenado, dando dos golpes leves a una capa de hielo que había en el suelo- es visible…

Zero: oohh... gracias leafeon –dice mas relajado, empezando a desvanecerse el hielo, quedando una capa muy fina a su alrededor- _ahora si…_ *camina al fondo del pasillo, dándose la vuelta para patear la puerta, mas seguido detenerse, abriéndose la puerta con calma por el Flareon* ¿Qué haces en la habitación de tu hermana?

Flareon: juego con ella antes de ir a entrenar… siempre lo hago –replica serio a su padre-

Zero: dime, ¿Qué era ese ruido que se escuchaba hace un momento?

Flareon: seguro tu imaginación… *suspira molesto, seguido de salir caminando de la habitación* ve afuera, Eevee se regresó a dormir…

Zero: esa pequeña se la pasa dormida todo el día…

Flareon: esa pequeña necesita descansar y estar aquí protegida... *voltea a verlo molesto* ¿o acaso prefieres que este afuera corriendo peligro cuando nadie puede protegerla?

Zero: prefiero que ya se prepare para entrenar… *sonríe un poco* será una gran guerrera esa pequeña, igual que su madre

Flareon: seguro que sí, pero, aun no es tiempo… *empieza a caminar* iré a buscar a la señora Koral, pasa buen día padre… -sentencia serio, empezando a caminar, alejándose-

Zero: humm… *camina detrás de él, seguido del resto de hermanos comenzar a salir de sus respectivas habitaciones*

Flareon: nos vemos más tarde –replica alegre, empezando a correr alejándose-

Zero: bien cada quien conoce sus labores de siempre, ¿de acuerdo?

Umbreon: por lo visto Flareon no, se acaba de ir

Zero: si, y tu tomaras su lugar hoy Umbreon… -replica serio, sorprendiendo al joven Umbreon-

Umbreon: ¡¿yo que?! –pregunta un tanto aterrado, seguido de decirle su padre que cuidara por ese día de la pequeña Eevee- awwww… pero… ¡tengo una cita papa! ¡Con una hembra!

Zero: ¡ja! Repítelo hasta que te lo creas Umbreon... –replica burlón, caminando hacia afuera de la casa- quédate a cuidar de Eevee, iras a tu cita imaginaria después…

Umbreon: grrrr…

Espeon: tranquilo… *le acaricia la cabeza a su hermano, burlón* le diré a Evelin que venga contigo, ¿vale? Heh, hasta tendrán la casa sola

Umbreon: gracias hermano *suspira desanimado, empezando a caminar a la habitación de Eevee*

Espeon: bien, vámonos todos… talvez las cosas que han ocurrido hicieron que Diego nos regresara a todos por seguridad, pero eso no significa que nos vamos a quedar en casa todo el día, ¡andando! –dice serio a todos, caminando detrás de el-

 _Tras la salida de todos de la casa de esa peculiar familia, el Umbreon se dispuso a entrar a revisar la seguridad de su hermanita, pegando un muy gran grito tras entrar.  
El terror y pánico que sintió el Umbreon era inmenso, comenzando rápidamente a corretear por toda la casa en una imparable búsqueda, su hermana menor había desaparecido…_

 _Mientras tanto…_

Eevee: grrrr *se levanta de entre el pelaje de Flareon, sacudiéndose un poco* hermano, tu pelaje es muy caliente –replica un poco molesta-

Flareon: disculpa Eevee, pero si querías salir de casa debías ocultarte ahí… ya sabes que papa no te dejara jugar hasta que te decidas por entrenar –replica tranquilo el mayor, comenzando a saltar por unas rocas para cruzar el rio- además, es el único lugar donde te puedo ocultar para sacarte

Eevee: ¿y si me sacas de casa mejor dentro de esa ropa que te dio el señor miles? *voltea hacia atrás* ¿y qué tal tu cola? –pregunta inocente la Eevee, tropezando el Flareon en una de las rocas y cayendo de cara al agua, saliendo la pequeña rodando y cayendo en tierra firme* _uuhhhh..._

Flareon: ¡gah! *sale de agua rápidamente, encontrándose todo su pelaje mojado* ¡Eevee no! Grrrr *se sacude un poco* gah, me moje todo…

Eevee: perdón… -replica la pequeña con las orejas bajas, haciendo unos grandes ojos llorosos a su hermano-

Flareon: Eevee, no caeré en tus ojitos tiernos... ni lo intentes –responde serio el Flareon, comenzando el agua de su pelaje a evaporarse al aumentar su temperatura, la Eevee cambia su cara a una sonrisa travieza- no puedo transformarme frente a papá o entrara en pánico… y no te voy a llevar en mi cola

Eevee: ¡¿Por qué no?! ¡En tu melena hace mucho calor!

Flareon: ¡porque no! *suspira y sube de nuevo a la pequeña en su espalda* ahora andando… el señor miles dijo que necesitaba ayuda con algunas cosas, debemos ir a ayudarlo…

Eevee: ¿Por qué?

Flareon: porque se lo debo… por eso… además, ¿quieres eso o quedarte en casa tolerando a papa?

Eevee: a casa del señor miles iremos ya, Pronto a jugar, a divertirme y a reír quiero ya llegar –cantaba alegre la Eevee sobre la espalda de su hermano, riendo el joven Flareon por ello mientras continuaba su camino-

 _El camino fue largo pero alegre, tanto el joven Flareon como la pequeña Eevee llegaron sin problemas a su destino y a comenzar sus nuevas labores como ayudantes del joven Miles.  
Flareon nunca imagino que era lo que tenía que hacer…_

Flareon: ¡¿qué quieres Qué?!

Miles: bueno, como ya sabes la población de Eevees es muy baja de lo que debería, quería saber si ya tienes alguna pareja o algo para que bueno, tu sabes…

Flareon: ¡no! ¡No tengo pareja y eso es algo que a usted no le importa! –empieza a gritarle furioso, pero notándose muy sonrojado-

Miles: bueno, está bien *suspira* mira, la población de tu especie está disminuyendo muy rápidamente, digamos que en tu especie, es bastante raro encontrar una hembra, de hecho, las únicas Eevees hembras que conozco son tu hermanita, la hermana de zota, y…

Flareon: mira, no estoy interesado en Tenma por razones muy obvias… ¡y a mi hermanita no le vas a tocar ningún pelo!

Miles: ¡ya se! Grrrr…. tu eres un gran Flareon, ¿Sabes? Con futuro… te eh estado observando y Koral me da los informes de tus progresos tanto como guerrero así como defensor, y eres muy prometedor…

Flareon: ¿Por qué no le pregunta a ninguno de mis hermanos mejor?

Miles: ¿enserio quieres que mejor uno de tus hermanos menores se enrolle en algo que solo un verdadero adulto puede hacer? –Pregunta repentinamente el zorro, dejando en silencio al Flareon, poniéndolo a pensar- escucha, no te voy a decir que hagas nada que no quieras o no puedas hacer, solo… vas a tener tu diversión un rato, los huevos los incubare yo aquí y ya que crezcan los enviare al bosque, ¿vale?

Flareon: yo quiero conocer la dicha que tuvo mi padre, de poder ver como yo y mis demás hermanos rompimos el cascaron… pero ahora no estoy en condiciones de hacer tales cosas por su gusto ¿sabes? *empieza a caminar* iré a ver al señor Nod, ¿a qué hora regresara mi relevo?

Miles: en tres horas… -responde de mala gana conforme se alejaba su nuevo compañero- y no lo hagas desesperarse… ¡fue muy difícil cerrar esa hemorragia y mantenerlo con vida!

Flareon: bah…

 _continuo caminando por el laboratorio hasta llegar a aquella gran puerta metálica, abriéndose esta al acercarse y pasando, observando al centro de una gran habitación tapizada de computadoras y luces variadas un gran tubo lleno de agua, y dentro de este aquel desafortunado Flareon cuyos actos nobles le llevaron a un estado crítico de salud.  
acercándose con cierta curiosidad, Flareon observo desde todos los ángulos a Nod, viendo como él se mantenía flotando dentro de aquel liquido azul, con una maquina sujetada a su nariz para proporcionarle aire, observando como este ya tenía incrustado sobre su hombro derecho un pequeño rectángulo metálico con dos orificios, así como también sobre su ojo del mismo lado ya se podía ver las marcas de una cirugía reciente, teniendo lo que parecía una placa metálica cubriendo las partes donde debería tener su ojo derecho y sus parpados._

 _La curiosidad mataba a Flareon, él quería saber lo que estaba pasando más a detalle, así que decidió acercarse a ese tubo gigante y apoyarse en el para poder observar más de cercas a Nod, pero al poner una pata sobre el cristal, un simple movimiento lo hizo saltar hacia atrás._

 _La placa metálica en el ojo derecho de Nod se abrió repentinamente, dejando ver una luz verde opaca brillando, seguido de una pequeña luz verde oscuro circular se activaba en el centro de ella, pareciendo el ojo y pupila de Nod, moviéndose en algunas direcciones antes de quedarse observando en dirección a Flareon, sin moverse un solo centímetro más, poniendo sumamente nervioso al joven Flareon, forzándolo a retroceder un poco._

 _El joven Flareon sentía miedo, era algo nuevo y desconocido para él, así como también era algo curioso y extraño, su miedo era grande, pero su curiosidad era aún más.  
Aquel joven Flareon camino alrededor de Nod, sin parar de observarlo, pero sin poder evitar sentir su mirada clavada sobre su ser.  
Conforme el joven Flareon caminaba a su alrededor las computadoras de la habitación se iban encendiendo, mostrándose en las pantallas muchas imágenes e información acerca del proyecto que se estaba llevando a cabo, entre las pantallas hubo una que llamo la atención del joven curioso, acercándose a verla.  
En aquella pantalla podía verse una imagen distorsionada, aclarándose poco a poco hasta finalmente dar una imagen completa y clara. En esa imagen podía verse a sí mismo, desde un lugar un tanto elevado y a sus espaldas, como si se tratara de una cámara de vigilancia que lo estaba enfocando, más algo no estaba bien, ya que delante de la cámara pudo observar algunas burbujas pasar.  
extrañado por lo que miraba, el joven Flareon giro su vista nuevamente hacia donde estaba el maestro de su hermano, el ya tenía abierto su ojo natural, observándolo fijamente, saliendo algunas burbujas de aquella máquina que se mantenía pegada a su nariz, dejándole en claro de dónde venía la imagen que estaba en la pantalla._

Flareon: creía que estabas muerto… Diego llego deprimido un día porque le habían dicho que habías muertos… -le dice un tanto molesto, sin recibir ninguna respuesta- ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Una especie de locura humana? *se escucha un fuerte golpe tras una pared cercana* ¿huh? *voltea a ver a donde escucho el golpe* ¿Qué fue eso? *ve la pantalla de nuevo para ver a donde miraba Nod, viendo que también observaba en la misma dirección de donde provenía el golpe*

 _El joven Flareon camino hacia donde escuchaba los golpes, llegando a una puerta pequeña de metal, la cual se abrió de inmediato apenas se acercó, viéndose del otro lado varias celdas blancas en los muros a los lados, todas con las paredes pintadas de blanco y con un acrílico transparente para ver dentro, todas se encontraban vacías a simple vista, más la última de las celdas no.  
al final de la habitación podía observarse como la luz de una de las jaulas parpadeaba, a punto de descomponerse, llamando su atención.  
el joven Flareon se acercó a revisarla, mientras se acercaba podía ver cada vez más el daño que se tenía esa celda, notándose las paredes y el acrílico con grandes daños, alcanzando a distinguir entre todo la punta de una cola color crema, acercándose más aprisa para poder observar dentro, viendo al Buizel con el que se había enfrentado._

 _Su apariencia era muy distinta, Flareon comenzó a recordar como lo había visto las veces pasadas, recordando al joven Buizel con grandes energías con el cual se había enfrentado apenas hace unos días.  
después de recordarlo, en su memoria recorrió unas palabras que el mismo le había prometido al joven Makarov, buscar a la familia de él, después de restregarle en el rostro que seguramente estaba muerta… al recordarlo, la melancolía y tristeza comenzaba a invadir al joven Flareon, al no tener manera de responderle en ese momento.  
Flareon dio un ligero suspiro, recordando como el día anterior había visto a ese mismo Buizel, pero de una manera muy distinta, encontrándose totalmente furioso, como si su único pensamiento hubiera sido el querer luchar, muy contrario a su primer encuentro, mas ni ese recuerdo podría cambiar la imagen que tenía ahora frente a él._

 _Aquel Buizel ya no era nada de lo que solía ser, Flareon solo podía ver encerrado en esa jaula un cascaron vacío de lo que era el joven Makarov, viéndolo solo ahí sentado, inmóvil, con la mirada caída y el cuerpo cubierto de heridas y golpes.  
No soporto verlo en ese estado, inmediatamente se dispuso a taclear el acrílico para liberarlo, mas antes de atacar, una voz lo detuvo…_

 _-_ ¡alto! –Le grito una voz de manera autoritaria, deteniéndose al instante- ¿Qué crees que haces?

Flareon: _¿huh?_ –el joven Flareon volteo hacia el origen de aquella voz, viendo a aquella Vaporeon, de aletas poco más grandes y con un chaleco de protección física puesto, pero ahora, notándose más cansada, con grandes ojeras bajo los ojos y su piel un poco más pálida- ¿y tú eres? –pregunta extrañado, tomando posición defensiva contra ella-

Vapor: te diré que no soy tu enemiga, Flareon, mi nombre es vapor, soy la madre de Nod y la guardaespaldas del señor Prower…. Y tú, no deberías estar aquí…

Flareon: ¡¿qué le hicieron a Makarov?! ¡Él no estaba así de mal ayer! –le grita molesto-

Vapor: nosotros nada…. Todo fue auto infligido *se da la vuelta* ven acá, te lo mostrare, pero enserio tu no debes estar aquí, tu trabajo será cuidar a Nod en lo que yo duermo un poco, no husmear donde no te llaman…. –le replica igual de seria, caminando fuera de la habitación, el joven Flareon baja las orejas y la sigue, mas sin dejar de estar atento ante cualquier ataque- tu trabajo es sencillo, revisaras que el tanque de oxígeno no se agote, si esta por agotarse lo cambiaras, también le gusta hablar de vez en cuando, así que, solo cállate y escucha, ¿de acuerdo? Contesta cuando él te pregunte algo

Flareon: el señor Nod rara vez hablaba…

Vapor: mi hijo ahora necesita hacerlo, ya que no podrá hacer nada hasta que terminemos el proyecto… a menos que quieras estar por horas de pie sujetando un libro frente a él te quedaras escuchando y respondiendo ¿vale?, también, necesita aun aprender a enfocar su nuevo ojo… hay un puntero laser cercas, señálalo a las paredes, techo y suelo lejos de las computadoras para que el intente verlo y enfocarlo

Flareon: como pretende que yo haga eso, solo soy…

Vapor: un Flareon que puede cambiar su cuerpo a uno antropomórfico… parte del proyecto ''evo'', junto a zota y Kay… -replica la Vaporeon con la misma seriedad, silenciando al instante al Flareon- te conozco… sé que escalaste en segundos un edificio, y que te arrojaste del techo del mismo para salvar a tu hermana menor de un Ditto que intento secuestrarla… sé que usaste esa transformación para sujetarte del muro del edificio para frenar tu caída… *voltea a verlo* te conozco … a ti y a tu familia… a cada poke que vive en ese bosque los conozco de pies a cabeza…

Flareon: cómo es que nos conoces tanto… y porque…

Vapor: es mi trabajo… recuerda que vives en un bosque artificial… siempre están vigilados, y yo siempre les eh estado cubriendo las espaldas… *suspira desanimada y baja la cabeza* pero ahora no tengo tiempo de cuidarlos a ustedes ya que mi hijo está en un estado muy grave… él es más importante para mi ahora…

Flareon: ya veo… *observa sus aletas* tus aletas serán más grandes pero tu piel se ve seca… ¿cuánto llevas cuidándolo?

Vapor: desde que lo trajeron…

Flareon: humm… *camina junto a ella, yendo hacia donde se encontraba Nod* ve a descansar, cuidare de Nod de ahora hasta que salga la luna, en ese momento espero estés aquí o se quedara solo…

Vapor: tú no puedes irte hasta que yo….

Flareon: ¡yo tengo más familia que usted y debo mantener un margen para que no descubran nada de esto! ¡Ellos no saben que yo estoy viniendo aquí y debo mantenerlo así! –Sentencia molesto, haciendo retroceder a la Vaporeon por la sorpresa- ahora váyase a descansar… tiene hasta que salga la luna…

Vapor: … *suspira molesta, seguido de darse la vuelta y caminar, saliendo de la habitación*

Flareon: *suspira molesto, seguido ve a Nod* ahora tu espero una explicación… ¿Por qué fingieron tu muerte si estas vivo? –pregunta aun molesto, seguido de ver como una de las pantallas se abría un gran cuadro blanco en el monitor, empezando a escribirse en el-

Nod: ''a él lo atacara un muerto, el día en que yo salga de aquí…''

Flareon: … *ve lo escrito, seguido de suspirar aliviado* ya veo, quieres que la noticia de tu muerte llegue hasta sus oídos… para pasar desapercibido… -le dice un poco más calmado, aceptando Nod con la cabeza- es buen plan… pero… ahora dejaste a tus alumnos abandonados… ya no tienen un líder…

Nod: ''ellos jamás lo han tenido, yo solo fui un maestro… ellos mismos decidirán quién será el líder de su escuadrón''

Flareon: …

Nod: …

Flareon: oohh, cierto *voltea a ver la pantalla* ¿ellos mismos elegirán? *se pone a pensar* seria entre Vaporeon, Espeon y el Rattata ¿no? *ve a Nod de nuevo aceptando con la cabeza* ya veo… bueno… es bueno saber que aun estas vivo… yo… aquella vez… eeh… -decía titubeando el joven Flareon, apenado, intentando ver en otra dirección- aquella vez, no pude decírtelo pero… me gustaría agradecerte por haberme salvado ese día, si no hubieras llegado, Archie me hubiera matado…

Nod: ''ese no es Archie…''

Flareon: yo sé que no debí haberme apresurado pero… tenía que detenerlo y… -decía distraído el Flareon viendo al suelo, seguido de levantar la mirada para ver a Nod, observando la pantalla- …

Nod: ''ese no es Archie… esa cosa es peligrosa… inyecta una sustancia en sus víctimas que hace una reacción diferente en cada individuo… ese Buizel está infectado y por eso esta como esta… yo estoy infectado, y por eso sigo vivo… tú fuiste herido por él, así que probablemente estés infectado, cuídate Flareon... puede que esté detrás de ti también…. y una cosa más…

Flareon: ¿Qué cosa? –Le responde un poco más preocupado, seguido de voltear a verlo furioso al ver como se borraba todo- ¡¿Qué cosa Nod?!

Nod: …

 _Dos Flareons se observaban fijamente a los ojos en un inmenso silencio que parecía eterno, hasta que finalmente, el más joven de ellos volteo su mirada al monitor para observar si Nod le había dicho algo, observando unas palabras en la pantalla…_

 _''el veneno de esa cosa genera dos reacciones: fuerza y locura… si estas infectado, utiliza esa fuerza para proteger a tu familia, probablemente, ellos serán su principal objetivo…''_


	27. Ataque inesperado

_¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Antes difícilmente sabía algo sobre él, rara vez lo escuchaba hablar… solo mis hermanos lo conocían… pero después… incluso sin hablar, solo con verlo pelear pude entenderlo… y ahora… me encargo de cuidarlo…_

 _Tras leer lo que Nod le estaba diciendo, el joven flareon sintió un breve escalofrió en el cuerpo, dando un corto suspiro y bajando las orejas, seguido de ponerse a pensar un momento.  
ambos flareons solo se observaron entre si un momento, notando el mayor como el joven frente a el le dio una sonrisa segura, dándole a entender que lo haría, que protegería a su familia, seguido se decidió por hacer caso a las instrucciones que le entregaron, envolviéndose breves instantes en una intensa llamarada, perdiéndose de la vista unos momentos, y esta al desaparecer, dejar ver al Flareon diferente, encontrándose ya no parado a cuatro patas, sino encontrándose erguido como humano, siendo de la misma altura que el guardia Fox, aun manteniendo sus rasgos distintivos, como las orejas largas o la melena de su pecho, más sin poder ocultar algo notorio en su raza: tener pies pequeños.  
Nod observo con sorpresa a Flareon, era algo raro de ver para él, sabía que Kay y Zota habían pasado por lo mismo, pero nunca los había visto cambiar de forma de la manera en que Flareon lo había hecho, se miró tan natural para él, como si siempre lo hubiera sabido hacer.  
Tras transformarse, el joven Flareon camino a una mesa cercana, tomo un puntero laser que había ahí y lo encendió, apuntando distintas cosas en las cercanías con él, atento a la pantalla donde estaba la vista de Nod, para saber si podía seguirlo. Efectivamente, Nod mantenía la vista siempre sobre el puntero, sin dejar de verlo un solo segundo, incluso mientras lo movía rápidamente, dándole a entender con facilidad la gran ventaja que iba a tener ahora ese guerrero ante sus rivales, al no perder de vista nunca un objetivo._

 _El juego continuo, el joven Flareon se sentó al pie del tubo donde se encontraba Nod, sin dejar de observar la pantalla, comenzando a cuestionarle…_

Flareon: oye Nod… llevas aquí desde la pelea aquella supongo, ¿no? Dime… ¿tú sabes que le paso a Makarov? –pregunta un tanto serio, observando una negación en la pantalla- creo que no lo conoces por nombre… el Buizel que está encerrado en las cajas de por haya *señala el puntero a la puerta donde estaba el Buizel, seguido de observar la pantalla, viendo la pared de fondo de la habitación que señalaba* ¿!huh!? ¡Pero…!

Nod:''como ya notaste desde el momento en que entraste, perdí un ojo durante esa batalla, _y_ esto que tengo ahora en su lugar hace la misma función, me ayuda a ver, pero, al no ser natural, puede ser alterado… el señor Miles me brindo algunas visiones para el…''

Flareon: ¿visiones? ¿A que te refieres? –pregunta aun extrañado, empezando a ver como la imagen de la visión de Nod empezaba a cambiar, quitándose la pared detrás de la puerta, para poder observarse solamente el puntero laser pero de un gran tamaño- ¿huh? ¿Puedes acercar la vista? ¿Es todo?

 _El joven Flareon empezó a reír burlón, seguido de quedarse callado al ver como la visión de la pantalla tomaba un tono azulado, mirándose como si un montón de olas marinas empezaran a avanzar por la visión de Nod, reduciéndose rápidamente hasta desaparecer.  
Confundido, el joven Flareon le intenta preguntar a Nod que era lo que había en la pantalla, pero pudo notar como al moverse, las mismas olas volvieron a salir, pero en esta ocasión, fueron pocas y delgadas, distrayendo al Flareon nuevamente._

Nod: ''eso que vez, son tu voz y tus movimientos… todo el sonido que se produzca…. Miles pensó en ello… y el resultado es increíble…''

Flareon: entonces, ¿tú puedes ver el sonido? ¿Eso es posible… o útil? –pregunta aun desconfiado, observando pequeñas ondas salir de detrás de la puerta- ¿Qué es eso?

Nod: ''hay ruido detrás de esa puerta… muy tenue…''

Flareon: será… *se escucha un fuerte golpe detrás de la puerta, agrandándose las ondas sonoras en la visión de Nod* ¡¿que fue eso?!

Nod: ''otra vez se liberó…'' *su visión cambia, observando de nuevo hacia dentro de la habitación, viéndose pedazos de acrílico por el suelo, así como también varios pedazos de metal y concreto en el suelo, comenzando el Buizel a salir de su jaula* ''debes detenerlo…''

Flareon: ¿y yo porque? Mi trabajo es cuidar de…

 _El joven Flareon no pudo terminar de hablar debido que el Buizel corrió a gran velocidad contra la puerta metálica que los separaba, golpeándola con el puño con gran fuerza, lanzándola contra el tubo que mantenía a Nod encerrado, arrollando a su vez al joven Flareon con la puerta, aplastándolo contra el cristal.  
La fuerza del impacto fue tan alta que el cristal no tardo en ceder, comenzando a agrietarse rápidamente, dejando escapar gran cantidad de aquel líquido en el que flotaba Nod, amenazando con romperse en cualquier momento.  
Furioso por el golpe, Flareon lanza la puerta metálica aun lado usando sus piernas y brazos, observando con ira al joven Buizel frente a él, bufando de furia, preparado totalmente para pelear, el joven Flareon no pensó un segundo más si pelear o no, se decidió al instante en vencer al Buizel para que volviera a estar quieto, más sin poder dejar de sonreír por volver a ver que aún seguía con vida, preparándose para luchar._

 _Flareon no pensó en el lugar donde se encontraban, no temía destruir las cosas con tal de derrotar a Makarov, mientras que el Buizel, simplemente no parecía pensar, abalanzándose a gran velocidad contra Flareon, dándole un poderoso golpe recto contra el pecho, sin darle tiempo siquiera a reaccionar, estrellándolo con fuerzas contra el gran tubo que tenia a Nod, esta vez, destruyéndolo completamente, dejando caer a Nod al suelo con vidrios rotos y aquel liquido esparcido a su alrededor, sonando rápidamente una fuerte alarma de emergencia, comenzando a parpadear una insistente luz roja en toda la habitación._

 _Flareon, tomándose solo un momento para pensar en lo que había pasado, se incorporo nuevamente para hacerle frente a Makarov , recibiendo nuevamente otra tacleada al abdomen, pero en esta ocasión sin retroceder un solo centímetro, sujetándolo con fuerza al Buizel de la cintura y girando, azotándolo con dureza en el suelo, seguido de apoyarse en una de sus manos y girar sobre sí mismo, sentándose sobre el cuerpo del Buizel, dándole un fuerte golpe recto a la nariz, forzándolo a golpearse la nuca contra el suelo._

 _A pesar de escucharse con fuerza el golpe del cráneo del Buizel contra el suelo, este no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo, intentando liberarse del agarre de flareon, pero sin usar un solo ataque de agua, solo intentando liberarse a fuerza pura, sorprendiendo al joven flareon por la energía de Makarov, mas sin hacerle retroceder, hasta que finalmente Makarov se movió…  
con gran fuerza y velocidad, el joven Buizel libera uno de sus brazos de debajo de su adversario, dando un golpe recto al estomago de flareon, sofocándolo, seguido empujarlo con sus patas hacia atrás, separándose ambos._

 _Pocos segundos después de iniciarse la alarma, Vapor y el equipo de seguridad llegan corriendo a la habitación, gritando furiosa y aterrada ella mientras corría a donde se encontraba Nod, mientras que el zorro, el faisán y el lobo dieron un salto a gran velocidad en contra del Buizel, mas este lanzando un fuerte chorro de agua para alejarlos, derribando sin más al faisán y al zorro, mas el lobo evadiendo el ataque con cierta facilidad, usando unos guantes de garras metálicas para sujetarse del suelo y así no resbalar, consiguiendo sujetar al Buizel del cuello, levantándolo y azotándolo de espaldas contra el suelo, Seguido de un grito ahogado, solo consiguieron observar los presentes la cabeza del Buizel rebotar contra el suelo, así como sus patas sujetaban el brazo del lobo, girando un poco y tirando con fuerzas de él, azotando al guardia Wolf de espaldas contra el suelo, pasado eso, ambos rápidamente se levantaron dando un salto hacia atrás, pero siendo el Buizel tacleado por el joven flareon, sin dudar ni tardar, arrastrándolo contra el muro._

Falco: ¡llévate a Nod de aquí vapor! ¡No es seguro! –le grita un tanto preocupado, poniéndose de pie y corriendo a con el flareon y el Buizel-

Vapor: ¡¿que crees que intento?! ¡Los cables están conectados idiota!

Falco: ¡Pues quítalos! ¡Necesitan irse ya! –Le replica aun preocupado, llegando junto al resto, la Vaporeon al no poder quitar los cables se para entre los contendientes y su hijo, creando un gran muro de hielo- ¡¿Qué haces?!

Vapor: no podre alejarlo de aquí sin ayuda de Prower, así que intentare defenderlo mientras llega… -responde seria la Vaporeon, tomando pose defensiva detrás del muro de hielo- ¡aplasten a ese maldito!

Wolf: *gira la cabeza un poco, escuchándose como su cuello da un fuerte tronido, dando un gran respiro después* será un placer… -dice con una siniestra sonrisa, abalanzándose contra el flareon y el Buizel- ¡quítate!

Flareon: ¡grr! *salta a un lado dándole espacio al lobo de atacar, observando como el Buizel recibía un fuerte golpe en el estomago, dando un fuerte grito el Buizel, seguido del lobo dar un paso rápido hacia atrás, dejando caer al Buizel de rodillas*

Wolf: heh… *ríe un poco* no era para tanto, esperaba algo un poco mas… resistente *dice confiado, dándole la espalda al Buizel* falco, fox… encierren a esta cosa de nuevo, ya causo bastantes problemas…

Fox: ya deja de creerte el líder… tú no eres quien para darme ordenes… -replica molesto caminando hacia el Buizel junto con el faisán, tomándolo entre ambos de los brazos y el cuello- no lo vayas a soltar…

Falco: eso te lo debería decir yo a ti dedos de manteca… -dice burlón el faisán, sintiendo como su mano se humedecía- ¿huh? *ve al Buizel, viendo como una gran burbuja de agua comenzaba a rodearlo* ¿un ataque de agua?

Fox: eehh… vapor… ¿tú conoces esto? –pregunta intrigado el zorro, absorbiendo el pelaje del Buizel toda el agua, sintiendo un leve jalón de su mano- heh… que tierno, aun tiene fuerzas para pelear…

Vapor: ¡no seas idiota! ¡Eso es acua aro!

Falco: ¿acuaque? –Pregunta extrañado, seguido de sentir un fuerte tirón en su brazo, desequilibrándolo un poco- ¡whoa quieto!

 _Tanto el zorro como el faisán comenzaron a forcejear por mantener bajo control al joven Buizel, comenzando a mostrar cada vez más fuerza, consiguiendo liberarse de las manos del faisán azul, usando ese brazo libre para golpear el brazo del zorro y finalmente liberarse, el lobo al ver que se liberaba corre nuevamente contra el Buizel, tratando de golpearlo nuevamente, deteniendo el joven Makarov su ataque, sujetándole con fuerza el puño_

Fox: ¡suéltalo bestia! –grita furioso, dándole una fuerte patada al Buizel en la nuca, a la vez que el faisán le lanzaba una fuerte patada al estomago, bajando el Buizel un brazo para detener al guardia, y sin mostrar interés por el golpe en la cabeza, manteniéndose de pie- ¡¿que demonios?! -grita sorprendido el zorro, viendo como nuevamente una burbuja de agua rodea al Buizel, absorbiendo el agua nuevamente-

Flareon: ¡aléjense de él! *grita furioso a la vez que corre contra ellos, cargando su puño en fuego, al estar cerca, sus llamas rápidamente empiezan a cambiar de color de rojo a azul, seguido de comenzar a congelarse, quedando totalmente blancas y dejando su puño rodeado de hielo, dando un fuerte golpe al Buizel, azotándolo contra el suelo, levantándose el Buizel rápidamente y saltando hacia atrás mientras se cubría con otra burbuja, viéndose cada vez mas recuperado* maldito desgraciado… le quedaron fuerzas para usar una habilidad curativa… -dice furioso, volviendo su puño a arder en llamas-

Wolf: ¿tú sabes que es esa técnica que utilizo? –le cuestiona intrigado, sobándose la muñeca- de pronto adquirió mucha fuerza…

Flareon: mi hermano Vaporeon conoce la misma técnica, aunque la de este sujeto es distinta… acua aro es un movimiento de agua… su función es sanar heridas y recuperar la fuerza de quien la conjure, pero usualmente solo so aros dependiendo de la fuerza del conjurador, pero este tipo se cubre a sí mismo en pura agua…

Falco: ¿un nuevo nivel de esa misma habilidad? –dice un tanto tranquilo, tomando pose de pelea- ¿o crees que sea una habilidad nueva?

Flareon: diferente habilidad, misma base… si es así solo debería poder hacerlo una vez mas o dos antes de poder conjurar algo así nuevamente… como sea… si quieren encerrarlo deberemos agotarlo totalmente antes de que lo haga de nuevo…

Fox: ¿alguna idea?

Flareon: si… ustedes son inútiles… mejor quítense antes de que resulten heridos… -dice sin más, dando un par de pasos al frente- sus ataques al parecer el no los siente o no le interesan, sin embargo el no puede ignorar un ataque de hielo…. –dice serio, seguido de reír un poco- las especies de agua siempre caen ante el hielo… pero yo entreno ante el agua para no caer ante nada –dice con orgullo, congelando nuevamente sus puños-

Wolf: deja de hacerte el héroe niño... –dice molesto, parándose a su lado- talvez tengas razón en una cosa, nuestros golpes no le afectan tanto como los tuyos, sin embargo, esa cosa tiene algo en la sangre que causa que sus células muten… aunque puedas hacerle daño, eso no significa que el no pueda hacértelo a ti *da un gran suspiro y voltea a ver a su equipo* ustedes dos, vayan a por Prower y llévense al moribundo y a su madre de aquí, las cosas se pondrán feas

Falco: ¿y dejarte toda la diversión? *ríe un poco* nos encargaremos de poner a salvo a ellos dos, pero regresaremos a pelear… así que no lo agoten todavía… -dice confiado, comenzando a correr hacia la Vaporeon, saltando con cierta facilidad el gran muro de hielo- ¡andando fox!

Fox: cuídense los dos, esa cosa puede que tenga más trucos bajo la manga…

Wolf: no te preocupes por nosotros *sonríe un poco* preocúpate por él, puede que cuando acabemos ya no le sirva a miles para estudiarlo –dice con cierta confianza, viéndose como el Buizel se mantiene en posición de pelea, observándolos a ambos- heh… *toma pose de pelea también, haciéndole una seña con la mano al Buizel, retándolo*

 _El joven Makarov no tardo mucho tiempo en lanzarse contra el lobo y el flareon, saltando primero contra el guardia Wolf, lanzándole un fuerte golpe recto, a lo que el guardia da un leve paso hacia atrás, creando un poco de distancia entre ambos para no recibir el golpe, sin embargo, quedando lo suficientemente cercas como para el regresarle un puñetazo curvo al rostro del pokemon con su guante metálico, haciéndolo agacharse un poco y retroceder, activándose nuevamente la burbuja de agua alrededor del cuerpo del Buizel, seguido del lobo dar un paso corto al frente, para mantenerse cerca, dándole una fuerte patada recta al pecho, arrojándolo hacia atrás, poniéndose nuevamente la esfera de agua en su cuerpo._

 _Al ver la segunda burbuja, el flareon dio un fuerte salto contra el Buizel, envolviendo en llamas su pie y dando un giro vertical, volviéndose a enfriar las llamas en su pie y volviéndose un cristal de hielo, dándole una fuerte patada en la cabeza al Buizel, mas esta sin surtir un gran efecto…_

 _El joven Buizel recibe el golpe de lleno en la cabeza, sin embargo, el golpe no pareció tener un gran efecto en el ya que este no se movió mas por el ataque, rápidamente, el flareon dio un salto hacia atrás para intentar alejarse, siendo sujetado del pie por el Buizel, jalándolo hacia él y girando, azotando el flareon de cara contra el suelo, desapareciendo este en una nube de humo, poniéndose de pie rápidamente el joven Makarov, volteando a los lados para buscarlo, cayéndole el flareon por sorpresa en la espalda, sujetándolo contra el suelo._

Flareon: ¡detente ya con un demonio! –Grita furioso, sujetando las patas del Buizel con sus manos y usando su rodilla para presionar su espalda contra el suelo, comenzando a jalar demasiado los brazos del pequeño Buizel hacia atrás de su espalda-

Makarov: ¡grrrgaaahh! *gruñe con gran furia, volviéndose a crear aquella burbuja de agua a su alrededor, esta vez tomando un color verde oscuro, forzando al flareon a retroceder por precaución*

 _Ambos contendientes se separaron un momento, absorbiendo el Buizel nuevamente aquella burbuja de agua que le rodeaba, esta vez viéndose como el agua se evaporaba en su pelaje, dando leves rugidos de dolor, seguido de abalanzarse contra el flareon, dándole un potente golpe recto, consiguiendo el flareon cubrirse con ambos brazos, pero retrocediendo con gran fuerza, golpeándose de espaldas contra el muro.  
Debido al golpe contra el muro el joven flareon perdió su defensa, quedando vulnerable a un segundo golpe del Buizel, dándole de lleno en el estomago, forzándolo a caer de rodillas por un instante y rematándole con un golpe al rostro, alcanzando a moverse el flareon hacia a un lado para evitar el golpe, golpeándose el Buizel el puño contra el muro._

 _Tras rodar rápido, el flareon le da una fuerte patada a las costillas al Buizel para alejarlo, consiguiendo un poco de tiempo para tomar la compostura de nuevo, envolviendo nuevamente sus puños en fuego y bajándoles nuevamente la temperatura, rodeándolos de hielo una vez mas y comenzar a golpear al Buizel con fuerza en distintos puntos del cuerpo, causándole fuertes daños y heridas en los brazos y las piernas, viendo como la burbuja de agua comenzaba a formarse nuevamente, dándole un fuerte golpe a dicha burbuja, congelando el agua alrededor del joven Makarov, volviéndole imposible absorberla._

 _Al notar el joven flareon que su adversario ya no podría curarse aprovecho la ocasión y se preparo para volverlo a atacar, siendo detenido por el guardia Wolf, quien lo sujeto del hombro para que se detuviera._

Flareon: ¡¿Por qué me detienes?! –pregunta molesto-

Wolf: créeme que con lo fuerte que es me dan tantas ganas de arrastrarle la cara contra el suelo… pero tenemos algo más importante que atender ahora… -replica serio, señalando la puerta del laboratorio, viéndose al los otros dos guardias, el zorro miles y la madre de Nod tratando de desconectarlo para llevarlo a un lugar más seguro, viéndose el suelo alrededor de ellos ya con una gran cantidad de sangre y el flareon inconsciente- ve y ayúdales… ninguno está atento… ve y corta los cables para liberarlo, total, hay otra capsula como esa no muy lejos de aquí…

Flareon: ¿y tu que haras?

Wolf: yo me llevare a esta cosa a un lugar donde no haga más daño, por ahora tu ve y ayúdales…

Flareon: grrrr *da un largo suspiro, seguido de correr a donde todos, congelando su brazo y dando un fuerte tajo a los cables, cortándolos todos de un golpe, seguido de agacharse y ayudar a los otros dos guardias a cargar a Nod, llevándoselo rápidamente de la habitación*

 _Tras ver que entre todos se lo llevaban y la habitación se quedaba vacía, el lobo gris dio un gran suspiro, seguido de voltear a ver la gran pantalla que ahí se encontraba, seguido de dar una sencilla orden…_

Wolf: ¡lucia!... –grita firme, seguido de tallarse un poco el ojo derecho- desaparécelo de aquí… a estas alturas no le sirve a nadie –replica serio, seguido de una gran garra mecánica bajar del techo, tomando la esfera de hielo y levantándola- tu ya no le servirás a nadie cero-uno…sin embargo… al menos tu sangre aun podría ser investigable… -dice un tanto frio mientras el Buizel se movía con furia intentando liberarse- olvídalo… aunque te liberes, de aquí ya no saldrás…

 _El guardia seguía diciendo con frialdad en su voz dándole la espalda al Buizel, sin previo aviso, el Buizel da un fuerte golpe a su prisión de hielo, rompiéndola y abalanzándose contra el guardia._  
 _el lobo por su parte no presto atención a su atacante, simplemente siguió caminando mientras la garra metálica que sujetaba al Buizel se abalanzo contra él, sujetándolo con fuerza y alejándolo del lobo, seguido de otro brazo mecánico bajar, clavándole una jeringa en el cuello al joven Buizel._

Guardia: ¿Eliminacion total o solo desaparicion?, ¿Guardia Wolf?, ¿me escucha?

 _Con cierto dolor, el lobo bajo las orejas y la mirada mientras la IA Lucia le continuaba llamando, respondiéndole con cierto pesar, mas sin mostrar arrepentimiento de sus palabras..._

Wolf: su cuerpo ya no sera util para pruebas... pero su sangre nos será de mucha utilidad aun, fuiste diseñada y programada usando tejido vivo de base... deberías ser capaz de pensar de manera independiente...

-eso no responde mi pregunta, Guardia Wolf...

Wolf: si lo hace... *da un largo suspiro* yo te dije que lo desaparecieras, ahora tu elige si lo dejas vivo o no...

-creo... *mantiene el silencio un momento, seguido de las garras mecánicas alejar la aguja del cuello del Buizel* necesitare hacer algunos cálculos sobre esas posibilidades...

Wolf: como digas, realmente lo único que importa es que deje de ser un problema...

-¿Qué deje de ser un problema?

Wolf: si... es una regla, ya que si alguien causa problemas... la medida inmediata a tomar es eliminar a quien los cause –dice sin más el lobo, caminando hacia la salida- en veces no es la mejor opción... pero suele ser la única funcional... -sentencia finalmente, saliendo de la habitación

 _El silencio casi absoluto se apodero de la habitación, el único sonido que había en el lugar eran los gruñidos y forcejeos del Buizel para liberarse de aquellas garras mecánicas que lo sujetaban._  
 _Solo pasaron unos segundos tras la salida del guardia para que la garra con la jeringa volviera a bajar del techo, esta vez trayendo conectada una manguera larga conectada, volviéndola a clavar en el cuello del joven Makarov, comenzando a extraer muestras de sangre de él para analizarlas, mas sin embargo, sin detenerse, comenzando a quedarse el Buizel cada vez más tranquilo y quieto, comenzando a verse agotado unos momentos después, hasta finalmente quedar inmóvil, con una respiración muy débil._  
 _Acto seguido, levantarse más la garra mecánica, ocultándose en un compartimiento del techo, cerrándose, desapareciendo al Buizel de la vista_

 _Mientras tanto, en otra parte del laboratorio, Vapor, Falco, Fox, Miles y Flareon terminaban de preparar nuevamente a Nod para dejarlo en otro tubo de contención para que se recuperara nuevamente, teniéndole puesta una bolsa de sangre para evitar que perdiera la vida mientras lo preparaban, consiguiendo sacarlo de peligro, mas la Vaporeon, sin conseguir calmarse tras tal impresión, acercándose el joven flareon a ella para tratar de calmarla._

 _algunas horas pasaron, el zorro miles se había llevado a la madre de Nod a que descansara en una de las habitaciones de la mansión desconcertando a los que la miraban por el camino, mientras que en el laboratorio, falco, fox y Wolf se volvieron a reunir, comenzando a incomodar al joven flareon…_

Flareon: eeehh… *retrocede un poco* ¿Qué tanto me ven? –Dice un tanto nervioso, siendo observado fijamente por los tres guardias-

Wolf: ¿tú no escuchas voces? –pregunta extrañado, desconcertando a flareon- lo que pasa es que el ultimo poke que vimos que miles dejo como tu escuchaba voces…

Flareon: ¿ultimo poke?

Falco: su nombre era Kay, no sé si lo conozcas, vive haya en el bosque esmeralda *se pone a pensar un momento, viendo el techo* si mal no recuerdo… Miles le dijo que se mantuviera cercas de Diego o de Lucia

Flareon: ¿de mi maestra? Humm, en ese caso es extraño, ya que solo lo eh visto estando con Zota, solo un par de veces con mi maestra y solo esta con Diego cuando lo están regañando…

Falco: entonces si es el Kay que conocemos –dice entre risas- ¿bueno, entonces tú no escuchas voces extrañas? -le pregunta un poco más relajado, recibiendo una respuesta negativa por parte del joven flareon- eso es bueno, por ahora tememos que Kay cometa una estupidez por culpa de esas voces…

Flareon: ¿una estupidez? Yo creo que ya ah hecho muchas, comenzando con darle la idea al señor Miles de hacer este experimento con nosotros los pokes…

Fox: en realidad, Kay no le dio la idea –dice con cierto pesar, recargándose en la pared y cruzándose de brazos- la verdad es que el fue un accidente, se golpeo con un mueble y le cayeron químicos encima, durante su recuperación termino así…

Falco: me refería a herir a alguien...o herirse a sí mismo, creo que por eso lo enviaron en primer lugar para haya, para que no lastime a nadie aquí…

Wolf: a estas alturas deberíamos dejar de preocuparnos, total, ya lleva mucho tiempo haya y no ha pasado nada…

Flareon: en realidad si paso algo, tengo entendido que el día de ayer un cachorro fue herido por una de sus flechas...

Falco: hay no… *Se lleva una mano a la cara* dime que al menos el cachorro sigue con vida…

Flareon: así es, sigue vivo, está en el hospital y los humanos lo están curando…

Wolf: ya es ventaja…

Fox: a todo esto, ¿podría preguntar porque tú decidiste entrar al proyecto evo? –Pregunta un tanto interesado el guardia zorro, quitándose un momento su comunicador, ambos guardias al escucharlo de igual manera se quitan los sistemas de comunicación que llevaban en el oído-

Flareon: ¿huh? *los ve a los tres quitarse los comunicadores y el visor que llevaban* ¿no necesitan ustedes tres esa cosa para escucharnos?

Wolf: contigo ya no… -dice un tanto serio, recargándose en la pared cruzado de brazos- es parte del proyecto evo, no solo tu cuerpo cambia… tu cerebro se desarrolla más deprisa, tendrás emociones más complejas, tu lenguaje natural lo sigues teniendo, todos te entenderán como siempre les has hablado...pero los humanos si te escucharan hablar como humano, entenderás las cosas ya no como un poke, sino como un ser humano…

Fox: un ejemplo es lo que paso hace algunas horas con Miles...escuchamos su conversación de cuando él te pidió repoblar, si no hubieras sido parte del proyecto evo, hubieras aceptado sin problemas tal ''misión'', ya que de haberse dado el caso de que te lo pidiera sin ser parte del proyecto, tus instintos primarios hubieran sido más fuertes que tu razonamiento, por lo que te hubieran hablado de hembras y tu hubieras ido sin problemas…

Flareon: no… no se dé que me están hablando... –dice un tanto apenado, sonrojándose un poco-

Wolf: entonces no recuerdas que te paso esto hace un tiempo… -dice burlón con una leve sonrisa mientras sacaba un teléfono, mostrándole una grabación del bosque donde se miraba al joven flareon tiempo atrás, entrando detrás de la Glaceon Tenma a una madriguera, segundos después de salir rodando de la madriguera, sonrojándose mucho el flareon e intentando quitarle el teléfono, alejando el guardia la mano de el- ¡eehh es mío!

Flareon: ¡dame eso! ¿¡De donde lo sacaste?! –Pregunta muy sonrojado y molesto, intentando quitarle de nuevo el teléfono-

Wolf: ¿recuerdas que estás viviendo en un bosque con cámaras? Lo siento, pero guardo esta grabación porque es el rechazo más humillante que jamás haya visto –dice burlándose, seguido de empezar a reír-

Fox: a eso nos referimos flareon… tus impulsos primarios siempre son más fuertes cuando eres un poke o un animal completamente, pero cuando eres humano, tu razonamiento es más fuerte, por lo que es fácil negarse a esas cosas…

Flareon: ¡borra eso con un demonio! –Aun forcejeando con el guardia lobo por el control del teléfono, ignorando totalmente las palabras del zorro-

Fox: y me ignoro totalmente…

Falco: así es… ¡como los grandes! -le replica en forma de burla, seguido de empezar a reírse también-

Fox: grrr…. ¿huh? *levanta las orejas al escuchar pasos, seguido de ponerse su comunicador* ¡todos quietos que ya viene! -dice serio el zorro, lanzando el guardia Wolf al flareon algunos pasos lejos de él seguido de ponerse su comunicador y ponerse en posición de firmes al igual que el faisán-

Miles: ya volví, soy yo, tranquilos, ya pueden dejar de fingir seriedad…. –dice tranquilo, dando los tres guardias un largo suspiro y relajándose, recargándose en la pared los tres- flareon… *voltea a los lados hasta ver al flareon de cara en el suelo* ¿Qué haces ahí?

Flareon: grrr...descansando... ¿no parece? –Replica sarcástico, levantándose y sobándose la nariz- ¿podrías por fin explicarme que es todo lo que está pasando? Para empezar… ¿Por qué ellos se relajan si tú eres su jefe?

Miles: bueno en realidad yo los contrate… pero la madre de Nod es la jefa de ellos, ella es la estricta con la disciplina…como sea… disculpa todo el problema que te causo aquel Buizel….yo…

Flareon: ¿porque lo tenias tu?… -replica serio al joven zorro, callándolo- en el bosque creyeron que había huido, ahora lo buscan para matarlo...

Miles: ese Buizel tiene...

Flareon: Makarov... -vuelve a replicar molesto, desorientando un poco al joven zorro- su nombre es Makarov...

Miles: lo siento... ''Makarov'' tiene algo en la sangre, no se con exactitud que es, es un cómico que genera una mutación en sus células...

Flareon: ¿huh? Un poco mas lento por favor...

Fox: no seas cruel, Aun no va a la escuela para que entienda todo eso...

Miles: lo siento... -dice un tanto apenado, bajando las orejas, seguido de dar una gran bocanada de aire- la sangre que tiene Makarov dentro de su cuerpo tiene un componente extraño dentro de ella... que causa un cambio dentro de su cuerpo, a Nod le paso lo mismo, tiene algo en su sangre que produce cambios en el, sin embargo son muy distintos...

Flareon: ¿como que distintos? -pregunta extrañado el flareon, arqueando una ceja-

Miles: en Nod le está brindando resistencia, por eso continua con vida tras todo lo que le ah pasado desde esa batalla, por otro lado, en Makarov, a él como ya pudiste notar le dio mucha fuerza física, demasiada, pero... también esta apagando su cerebro...

Flareon: ¿apagando?

Miles: si, es extraño, lo único que desea es pelear, como si no existiera otra cosa mas en la vida... por eso los ando investigando, tanto a Nod como a Makarov, necesito saber que es ese agente extraño y como eliminarlo de sus cuerpos...

Flareon: espero lo hagas pronto, Makarov no merece estar así...

Miles: ni el así *señala al flareon encerrado* por las malas a mi me hicieron entender que muchas cosas no las merecemos... sin embargo es necesario que pasemos por ello para seguir adelante... tu deberías saberlo...

Flareon: actualmente solo sé que tengo que cuidar de el parcialmente y cuidar de mi familia la mayor parte del tiempo... en especial a mi hermanita...

Miles: mientras esten aqui no necesitaras protegerla, nadie le hará daño... -dice confiado, seguido de ver como los guardias comenzaban a dudar de esas palabras, recordando lo ocurrido un par de días atrás- cierto...

Flareon: por eso mismo... *da un leve suspiro* vale...

Fox: señor Miles, tengo una pregunta si no le molesta...

Miles: ya saben que pueden preguntar lo que necesiten, yo estoy para responder, a final de cuentas, se que ustedes trabajan mejor cuando están en confianza...

Fox: gracias, bueno, quería preguntar... ¿porque lo eligió a él para el proyecto Evo?

Flareon: yo tengo una mejor pregunta... ¿para que es el proyecto Evo?

Miles: tengo una buena respuesta para ustedes... todos aquí presentes somos parte de ese proyecto... flareon, ustedes como guardias, eh inclusive Nod que se encuentra dentro de esa capsula formamos parte de este proyecto...incluido yo...

Wolf: nosotros por los comunicadores ¿no es verdad?, nosotros solo estamos recopilando información del lenguaje pokemon... -responde con un tono bastante serio, pero dejándose notar cierta curiosidad-

Miles: así es, mientras que zota y flareon me ayudan para ver como un poke se desarrolla en un ambiente humano... con un cambio como este...

Flareon: ¿acaso Kay no es parte del proyecto? -pregunta extrañado el flareon, acercándose un poco al joven zorro-

Miles: lamentablemente... Kay no pertenece a este proyecto, o bueno, en parte... *da un leve suspiro desanimado* Kay fue quien inicio este proyecto por un accidente que tuvo hace ya un par de años... por desgracia ese accidente causo ciertos... ''cambios'' en su manera de pensar y su comportamiento... por ello estoy estudiándote a ti y a zota, ustedes no presentan ninguno de esos cambios que Kay si tuvo...

Flareon: ¿y el señor Nod como entra en el proyecto?

Miles: lamentablemente... eso no puedo respondértelo... -dice un tanto apenado, volteando para otro lado- Nod y todo lo que tu vez aquí es algo que no puede salir de estas cuatro paredes... tu solo dedícate a... -dice serio, volteando a ver al joven flareon, quedándose en total silencio al ver como sus puños ardían en fuego-

Fox: flareon... cálmate -dice con seriedad, tomando posición defensiva junto a sus compañeros, llevándose los tres una mano a la espalda, a la altura de la cintura-

Flareon: me vas a decir como entra Nod en esto... o me asegurare sea tu ultimo experimento... -replica serio, agrandando las llamas en sus puños, dando el joven zorro un leve suspiro- ¿y bien?

Miles: Nod entra mas en un proyecto de prótesis... quiero ver si le puedo hacer una pata que cubra la ausencia de su pata natural... por ahora solo conseguimos hacer trabajar su ojo, pero su pata aun esta en desarrollo...

Flareon: ¿Cómo entra eso en el proyecto Evo?

Miles: debes saber... que evolución no solo consta de cambios naturales... sino de cualquier cambio que ayude al progreso... Si ''eso'' ayuda a que la vida de Nod progrese, es evolución... si tu puedes avanzar en tu pensamiento y comunicarte con humanos, es evolución

Falco: para que sea más corto, evolución no significa cambiar de forma o habilidades únicamente, hay muchas maneras en que las cosas evolucionan...seres vivos o maquinas, todo tiene la capacidad de evolucionar ya sea por si solo o con ayuda...

Miles: mas o menos *da un breve suspiro* mira, quizá para ti aun sea difícil comprender muchas cosas, en especial todo aquello a lo que como poke, no tenias acceso a dicha información, como esto de la evolución y el progreso… pero debes confiar en mí, si lo haces, puedo enseñarte muchas cosas…

 _Tras tales palabras el joven flareon se mantuvo al margen y se puso a pensar un momento si era verdad que podía dar su confianza ciega en el, por un lado, el joven zorro no había hecho nunca nada que pudiera ser tomado como algo malo para que desconfiara, sin embargo, no es recomendable regalar la confianza como si no existieran consecuencias…_

 _El joven zorro no pudo evitar notar la desconfianza del joven flareon, por lo cual dio un paso atrás y se despidió, dándose la vuelta y alejándose sin más_

Fox: aun desconfías, ¿verdad?

Flareon: aun hay muchas cosas que desconozco de todos ustedes, incluyéndolo… se que él no me traicionaría, mas no dejare mi espalda vulnerable jamás…

Wolf: sabias palabras para alguien tan idiota… -replica molesto el guardia lobo, haciendo molestar a flareon- es sabio no dejarte vulnerable ni ante tus propios amigos, sin embargo, si no lo haces de vez en cuando nunca sabrás quienes son tus enemigos…

Falco: suena poco lógico… pero es verdad, si no confías en nadie, no podrás diferenciar entre amigos y enemigos…

Fox: intenta confiar en algunos de nosotros cuando menos… total todos tenemos el mismo objetivo que tu, a no ser que mantener a tu familia y amigos a salvo no sea tu objetivo… -replica el guardia zorro, quedándose callado el joven flareon- sigue haciendo tu trabajo y cuida de Nod… nosotros iremos a ver cuántos daños hubieron en la otra cámara…

Flareon: humm...tratare… -responde no muy convencido, recargándose de espaldas al tanque que contenia al maestro de sus hermanos- díganme… ¿Qué pasara con Makarov?

Wolf: de él ya no te preocupes… será liberado en cuanto sea estable…

Flareon: eso espero… -replica aun sin mucho convencimiento, volteando a los lados- ¿Dónde abre dejado aquella lucecita roja?

Wolf: ¿te refieres al laser? –Pregunta extrañado deteniéndose en la puerta- _¿huh?_ ¡Whoa! *alguien lo empuja dentro, cerrando rápidamente la puerta* ¡hey!

Miles: *abre un momento la puerta* quédense ahí y en silencio –les dice un tanto alterado, cerrando nuevamente la puerta, dejando extrañados tanto al lobo como al flareon, corriendo ambos a pegar la oreja a la puerta, escuchando la conversación- hola Diego, ¿que te trae por aquí hoy?

Diego: tu amigo Kay, hay un serio problema con el… -dice bastante serio y molesto- el día de ayer hirió de gravedad a un cachorro con su flecha, ahora no tenemos ni idea de donde este…

Miles: ¿como que no saben donde esta? ¡Les dije que lo cuidaran!

Diego: ¡hacemos lo que podemos! *suspira molesto* pero si él sigue así, tú ya sabes cuales son las consecuencias…

Miles: no puedes hacer esto diego… ¡yo soy quien les ayuda a ustedes a sobrevivir!

Diego: ¡y tu propio pokemon es quien nos está matando! –Grita furioso, haciendo retroceder al joven zorro- resale a tu dios para que se tranquilice Kay… que tal vez el sea más rápido y ágil de lo que yo soy ahora, pero ahora tenemos nuevos verdugos… -sentencia serio, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar, alejándose-

Wolf: … *abre la puerta despacio observando hacia afuera, viendo al Arcanine ya un tanto lejos* ¿problemas con Kay?

Miles: si… supongo… que deberé traerlo de vuelta –dice desanimado, sentándose en el suelo- diego… en ocasiones me hace pensar en que me equivoque...

Wolf: quizá te equivocaste al mentirle sobre lo que paso con su padre… con él, Nod y el padre de Nod…

Miles: tal vez… *baja la mirada, dando un leve suspiro desanimado, seguido de ver un pequeño punto rojo brillante frente a el* ¿ _huh?_ *voltea a ver el origen de la luz, observando al joven flareon apuntándole con el laser al suelo, detrás de el, el gran flareon observando al zorro con odio, comenzándose a escribir en la pantalla unas cuantas palabras*

Nod: "¿mentiste? Dime donde está realmente mi padre..."

Miles: .. *baja la mirada un momento y da un largo suspiro* lamentablemente... eso es algo que no te puedo decir... hay un voto de silencio en ese tema... *dice serio, poniéndose de pie y volteando a verlo de nuevo* lo único que puedo decir es que el quizá aun este vivo... quizá…

 _La respuesta tan vacía del joven zorro no pareció satisfacer al flareon Nod, quien empezaba a gruñir molesto sacando mas y mas burbujas del liquido que lo rodea, nublándole su propia vista, haciéndolo enfurecer cada vez mas.  
sin embargo, la simple acción del joven flareon de tocar un par de veces el contenedor donde estaba el maestro de sus hermanos lo hizo comenzar a relajarse, calmándose un poco, dándole tiempo al joven Miles de poderse relajar el también, poniéndose de pie este último, sacudiéndose un poco su bata de laboratorista_

Miles: flareon… te dejo a cargo a Nod, yo, tengo cosas en las cuales pensar –dice un tanto desanimado, comenzando a caminar-

Wolf: *da un fuerte suspiro, molesto, seguido de voltear a ver a ambos Flareons* lamento mucho que te hayas tenido que enterar así de las cosas Nod, pero bueno, supongo que fue en gran parte mi error el haber hablado de mas… supongo que los errores ocurren… -replica sin más, comenzando a caminar* quedas a cargo flareon… *se detiene un momento a pensar* ¿te molesta si te empiezo a decir flare? Para que cuando alguien diga tu raza no se confundan con Nod…

Flareon: me gustaría más que me llamen por mi raza… total, al señor Nod lo llaman Nod, no flareon…

Wolf: grrrr… *suspira molesto de nuevo* está bien, como quieras… -responde sin más, alejándose del lugar-

Flareon: vaya par de idiotas… poniéndose a hablar de eso sin dar respuestas de nada…

Nod: en _realidad, si nos respondieron… *pensó el gran flareon,_ comenzando a escribirse las palabras del flareon en la pantalla* _"nos respondieron más cosas de las que habría deseado…"_ *continua escribiéndose, desconcertando un poco al joven flareon, seguido de comenzar a escribir una serie de instrucciones en pantalla*

 _Ambos Flareons comenzaban a tener un plan, se preparaban para una misión muy particular, al igual que ciertos compañeros del flareon más joven.  
Mientras Nod flareon y el hijo de zero, Flareon, comenzaban a armar un plan para descubrir las mentiras a las que ambos estaban siendo sometidos_

 _Mientras tanto dentro del bosque…_

Zota: ¡Kay! ¡Donde estas con un demonio! –Gritaba desesperado el glaceon corriendo por entre los árboles, buscando a su compañero perdido- ¡Kay!

Tenma: ¡zota ya detente! ¡Ya déjalo o harás enojar más a papa!

Zota: ¡debo encontrarlo antes que el! ¡Sino papa va a querer matarlo!

Tenma: ¡no te corresponde a ti pensar eso ni menos detenerlo! ¡Papa sabe porque hace las cosas!

Zota: ¡papa no sabe porque Kay actua asi, no puedo permitirle dañar a mi mejor amigo! –Sigue gritándole a su hermana preocupado, corriendo sin parar- _el está aquí cerca…. puedo sentirlo… el va a estar aquí en algún lado…_ -seguía diciéndose a sí mismo el joven glaceon sin detenerse-

 _Mientras ellos corrían, no muy lejos de ahí, poco más al este se encontraba cierto Furret sentado a la sombra de un árbol, con la mirada triste, observando las nubes pasar entre las copas de los arboles, aquel joven Furret alcanzaba a escuchar la voz de su amigo gritar su nombre, mas sin embargo no se movía, no parecía interesado en responderle a sus amigos, seguido de girar su vista hacia aun lado, observando cerca de él aquel frasco que le había entregado su amigo zota, estando este abierto y ya completamente vacío, levantando su mano enrojecida y tomándolo, quedándose observándolo, mientras que sobre él, alguien más se mantenía observando al joven Kay._

 _-que Arceus se apiade de ti, Kay… dudo que de esto salgas limpio… -_ pensaba aquella voz sin dejar de observar al Furret, girando la vista a los alrededores, viendo distintos pokes a su alrededor sin vida, todos teniendo la cuerda de la flecha del joven Furret atravesándolos- _aprovecha este atardecer, ya que será el último para ti…_

 _Tras ese pensamiento, aquel ser sobre el joven alumno comenzó a liberar un muy fino polvo verde brillante, quedándose dormido Kay lentamente, hasta que fue seguro bajar y apresarlo, arrastrándolo de regreso a la base central..._


	28. Mi labor y perdicion

_Mientras aquella figura se llevaba arrastrando al joven Furret Kay, en el laboratorio del joven zorro, los dos Flareons terminaban de pensar en su plan, y este lo iniciarían esa misma noche para descubrir varios misterios, el principal de ellos, el paradero del padre de Nod._

 _Ambos Flareons continuaron tranquilos mientras la noche llegaba, cuando finalmente Vapor, la madre de Nod, pudiera regresar a cuidar de su hijo para que así, Flareon, el mayor de los hijos del coronel Zero pudiera volver a casa, y así comenzar a investigar._

 _Mientras ellos terminaban de pasar su día entrenando el nuevo ojo biónico del entrenador Nod, en el bosque dos hermanos regresaban a casa de una intensa búsqueda sin resultados, encontrándose de frente al coronel, quien los detuvo a ambos y les pidió de su apoyo para una misión en particular…_

Zota: yo… no creo estar de ánimos anciano, lo siento… -dice desanimado el joven Glaceon, recostándose en el suelo, siendo levantado rápidamente por el coronel- eehh….

Zero: no me importa si estas de ánimos o no, tampoco soy un anciano, así que, te pondrás a caminar al igual que tu hermana, ¿entendido?

Tenma: señor, disculpe la interrupción pero, la verdad nuestro compañero esta desaparecido y…

Zero: no lo esta… caminen… -replica serio a ambos Glaceons, comenzando a caminar, desconcertando a ambos hermanos- la verdad… -dice serio, deteniéndose y dando un largo suspiro- es que esta misión necesitamos a tres tipo hielo… yo solo no puedo, pero necesitare que ambos se controlen o podríamos correr peligro…

Tenma: ¿en que consta la misión? –pregunta intrigada la Glaceon al escucharlo, acercándose a el-

Zero: según lo que nos contaron los Zoroarks que capturamos hace unos días, algunos pokes tipo dragón que no pertenecen al escuadrón han comenzado a invadir sus tierras, por lo que ellos se vieron obligados a moverse hacia el sur para encontrar un nuevo lugar donde quedarse… quizá esos bastardos siniestros son fuertes, pero son inútiles ante dragones…

Tenma: entonces, ¿vamos a ayudar al enemigo? –vuelve a preguntar curiosa la Glaceon, acercándose también su hermano a escuchar-

Zero: según ellos… si recuperamos su hogar prometen dejar de causar problemas a los nuestros…

Zota: pero ellos, los capturaron porque atacaron a alguien…

Zero: así es, atacaron a una Houndoom que había secuestrado a la pareja de Diamond, pero, al parecer ellos están como nosotros… -comienza a decir más serio, comenzando a caminar, seguido de los hermanos Glaceon- los Zoroarks han encontrado Houndooms perdidos por sus inmediaciones, sin embargo, no se llevan bien ninguno de ellos, ya que los Houndooms se han atrevido a atacar a las crías y las madrigueras de los Zoroark, y por lo que dijeron, también de los Weavile…

Zota: se escucha a que nuestros enemigos desean ser los enemigos de todo el bosque… -dice bastante interesado en la conversación-

Zero: así es, esos malditos parece que buscan a algún poke que los aniquile completamente… *suspira un momento, volteando a ver a ambos hermanos*por cierto, Zota, me entere que aceptaste el trabajo de ser verdugo… ¿cuál es tu plan? ¿Matar a todos los que te pongan enfrente? –le pregunta un tanto serio y molesto al Glaceon, bajando este las orejas- espero seas consciente de lo que ese puesto significara en tu vida…

Zota: soy totalmente consciente, me enfrentare ante los enemigos que me ponga mi padre, y no me arrepiento de ello…

Zero: eso espero, porque ya que tu primera víctima esta lista… solo falta que Diego prepare todo para tu batalla…

Tenma: ¿sabe usted quien será? –Comienza a preguntar preocupada la Glaceon- espero no sea un enemigo demasiado fuerte…

Zero: lo es, la Houndoom que intento secuestrar a la pareja de Diamond es la segunda vez que la capturan, por lo que la única manera en que podrá volver a casa después de esto será ganar en un duelo… lo más seguro es que pongan a Zota ya que deberá comenzar a entrenarse en eso…

Tenma: ya veo… espero estés bien hermanito… -dice preocupada, bajando las orejas-

Zota: tranquila hermana, no importa con quien me pongan a luchar, yo no pienso perder… -responde confiado el Glaceon, dándole una sonrisa segura a su hermana, bajando esta la mirada- _¿huh?_

Zero: ¡ya dejen de distraerse y caminen más rápido! ¡Hay que llegar a ver porque los dragones están haciendo desastres! –dice molesto, comenzando este a correr-

-¡si señor! –Gritan ambos al unísono, corriendo ambos tras el coronel-

 _La misión estaba hecha, los tres corrieron hacia el noroeste para ir al valle de los Zoroarks, sin embargo, durante el camino los tres son detenidos por el gran Arcanine líder del Legado Arca, quien iba entrando al bosque por la puerta que conectaba ese bosque con la mansión del joven zorro, llamando la atención de los tres._

 _los Glaceons bajaron la mirada cuando su maestro les llamo, pidiendo que estos lo siguieran junto con el coronel, sin embargo, el Glaceon Zero se opuso a la orden, tratando de explicarle al Arcanine la misión a la que se habían ofrecido, negando este con la cabeza y volviéndole a repetir que debe seguirlo a la base central, comenzando el Arcanine a caminar, con sus alumnos siguiéndolo, viéndose serio y molesto, sin embargo, sin poder ocultar cierta tristeza, al llegar a la base, la Serperior Krystal se encontraba esperando al gran Arcanine, acercándose rápidamente a él para hablarle, separándolo del resto._

 _Debido a que la misión se canceló, el Glaceon Zero se dirigió directo a su casa para ver a su hija, encontrando en su lugar la casa bastante desordenada, con todo tirado por todas partes, encontrándose a Umbreon y a la Raichu un tanto nerviosos, sentados en el suelo, viendo con gran preocupación al coronel._

Zero: algo no está bien… -dice serio, entrando a la casa parándose delante de Umbreon y la Raichu Evelin, poniéndose más nerviosa ella- díganme… que ocultan…

Evy: eehh… bueno… ¿ _huh?_ *observa curiosa al Glaceon frente a el, notando algo extraño en su mirada, siendo sacada de su pensamiento cuando el Glaceon la vuelve a llamar, más molesto* eehh perdón pero... eehh, yo vine a acompañar a Umbreon mientras cuidaba a su hermanita… -dice bastante atemorizada, retrocediendo un poco-

Zero: ¿y dónde está Eevee? Si la cuidan se supone deberían estar junto a ella…

Umbreon: eehh... Eevee esta... eehh, dormida, hehe –dice nervioso _,_ retrocediendo un poco-

Zero: eso espero… de otro modo buscare alguna manera de colgarte de lo único que evita que te confundan con una hembra… -dice muy molesto el coronel, poniéndose más nervioso el joven Umbreon- ve y tráela...debido a que Diego no nos dejo ir a Tenma, Zot revisar el problema con los Zoroarks y los dragones, me llevare a Eevee a entrenar con otros pokes de su tamaño para que pueda ir aprendiendo al menos lo básico del combate... mordisco, tacleada y eso...

Umbreon: eehh... no creo que sea buena idea, ella... ella estuvo jugando mucho y está muy cansada papá, ¿Por qué no mejor la dejamos dormir? -replica nervioso el Umbreon mientras que caminaba hacia a un lado, comenzando a seguirlo su padre con la vista, dándole espacio a la Raichu para que se pudiera mover, caminando ella rápido y en silencio hacia la habitación de la Eevee- digo... si la llevas ahora estará cansada y no va a querer hacer nada ¿no crees? -continuaba diciendo nervioso el Umbreon-

Zero: *da un largo suspiro, notándose molesto, volteando a ver a su hijo con cierto odio, poniéndose rápidamente su hijo nervioso* Umbreon... tienes tres segundos para dejar de actuar como un idiota y traerme a Eevee... si no lo haces, yo mismo iré por ella, y a ti te ira peor... -le replica el Glaceon con una voz siniestra al joven Umbreon, poniéndose más nervioso este ante tales palabras- bien... si así lo quieres... -replica molesto, comenzando a caminar subiendo las escaleras-

 _El Umbreon se puso a seguir rápidamente a su padre nervioso por la manera en que le hablaba, pero sin atreverse a detenerlo o hablarle, llegando rápidamente a la habitación de la joven Eevee al final de las escaleras, golpeándose nuevamente el Glaceon contra la puerta, gruñendo fuertemente, seguido de darse la vuelta para patearla, siendo rápidamente detenido por el Umbreon.  
_

 _Con tranquilidad, el Umbreon empuja suavemente la puerta con su pata, abriéndose la puerta despacio, viéndose la habitación de la Eevee repleta de pokemuñecos, encontrándose la cama cerca de la ventana, viéndose a alguien recostado y cubriéndose con las cobijas.  
_

 _El coronel Zero la observo desde la puerta, seguido de caminar despacio hacia la cama, sentándose junto a esta y subiendo una de sus patas al colchón, acercando su pata a donde se encontraba la cabeza de su hija, acariciándosela un poco, seguido de sonreír un poco y decir con una voz muy calmada y agradable..._

Zero: está bien, tu ganas esta vez... -dice con gran tranquilidad, acercándose a donde tenía la pata, dándole una tierna lamida a quien ahí se encontraba, siendo la joven Raichu, encontrándose sumamente asustada, cubriéndose la cabeza y el cuerpo entero con las sabanas de la Eevee, comenzando ella a sentir algo extraño- descansa bien pulguita, cuando estés con más energías podremos empezar a entrenar

 _Dicho eso, el Glaceon se dio la vuelta y camino de regreso a la puerta con una leve sonrisa, deteniéndose delante de su hijo, dando un largo suspiro, seguido de decirle algunas palabras, continuando con su camino hacia su propia habitación, entrando y cerrando la puerta._

 _Mientras el joven Glaceon descansaba, en el lado de la mansión del joven zorro Miles, los guardias se encontraban ocupados revisando los daños provocados por la pelea que había ocurrido hace apenas una hora, encontrándose con ellos la pequeña Eevee y el joven Tyler, quienes brindaban su ayuda a los tres guardias..._

Eevee: ¡mira no me atrapas! -dice burlona la Eevee, corriendo por todas partes de la habitación, siendo perseguida por el joven Growlithe, comenzando estos a correr entre los fragmentos de vidrio que restaron del cilindro donde tenían contenido al maestro Nod- ¡eres muy lento!

Tyler: Eevee por favor... ¡detente de una vez! Tu padre me pidió que te cuidara... ¡por favor déjate cuidar! -continuaba diciéndole a la joven Eevee, sin dejar de perseguirla, mientras que cercas de ellos, alguien comenzaba a perder la paciencia rápidamente- ¡ven aquí y deja ya de jugar!

Eevee: ¡no! ¡A que no me atrapas! -continuaba gritándole la Eevee a modo de burla-

Wolf: ¡con un demonio ya cállense! -grita furioso el guardia lobo, asustando a la pequeña Eevee, comenzando esta a amenazar con llorar- ¿ _huh? -_ la ve, caminando rápidamente hacia ella- no, no, no por favor espera... no llores pequeña... -le decía más preocupado, comenzando la Eevee a llorar fuertemente- !gaahh que no llores dije¡

Falco: ¡¿con un demonio Wolf, acaso no puedes tener un poco más de tacto ni siquiera con una pequeña Eevee?!

Wolf: ¡gaahh háganla callar!

Tyler: ¡Eevee ya deja de molestar a los adultos con llanto falso! -le grita molesto el Growlithe, quedándose callada la Eevee un momento, seguido de ella voltearse a otro lado- _¿huh?_

Wolf: _¿huh? ¿Llanto falso? -_ se preguntaba a si mismo el guardia, viendo como la Eevee dejaba de llorar de pronto-

Eevee: que aburrido eres Tyler, nunca me dejas jugar... ¡ni tu ni mi papa me dejan! -exclama molesta la Eevee, asustando un poco a los guardias por su grito- ¡ya deja de estarme siguiendo! -grita furiosa, seguido de salir corriendo-

Tyler: ¡no, Eevee, vuelve! -le grita asustado, corriendo detrás de ella-

Fox: aaahh, niños... -dice con cierta melancolía el guardia zorro- tan inocentes...

Wolf: y caprichosos, y molestos, e imposibles de callar... -sigue diciendo entre dientes el guardia Wolf, continuando con sus cuentas- falco... ¿cuantos daños hay en las jaulas?

Falco: me encantaría decir que nada, pero no es así... la jaula donde estaba metido ese Buizel está totalmente destruida... -dice con cierta preocupación, observando la jaula-

Fox: paredes de acero, cristal reforzado... y él lo destruyo todo con sus patas... y aun así tenía fuerza para pelear... ese químico que tiene quizá sea algún tipo de esteroide... quizá por eso les da tanta fuerza... la agresividad...

Wolf: no la explican, quizá alguna bacteria podría generar la ira descontrolada, sin embargo las pruebas que hizo Miles no muestran ninguna bacteria...

Miles: ni una bacteria, ni tampoco un esteroide, es un químico único, no una cadena de ellos...

Fox: ¿entonces qué es?

Miles: me encantaría saberlo... *voltea a los lados* ¿huh? ¿Donde está Makarov?

Falco: ¿Quién?

Miles: el Buizel, ¿Dónde esta? -pregunta intrigado, seguido de voltear a ver al guardia Wolf- tú fuiste el ultimo...

Wolf: ya no es un problema... -responde serio sin voltear a ver al joven zorro- como las reglas dicen, si causa problemas debe ser eliminado...

Miles: ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste Wolf?! -vuelve a preguntar el zorro, molesto hacia el-

 _El guardia lobo, sin mostrar demasiado interés, voltea a ver al joven zorro quien lo miraba furioso, seguido de darse la vuelta el guardia dándole la espalda._

Wolf: fue devuelto al bosque, quizá este en alguna parte o ya se lo estén comiendo... no lo se y no me importa, pero antes de liberarlo, le dije a tu computadora que extrajera sangre para que puedas seguir haciendo tus pruebas...

-así es, el guardia Wolf me dio la orden, tome una muestra de su sangre antes de devolverlo... -responde de manera indiferente aquella voz del laboratorio, bajando del techo una garra mecánica cargando un frasco pequeño con la sangre del joven Buizel, viéndose que esta estaba revuelta con algún liquido verdoso- aquí tiene maestro...

Miles: *suspira molesto, tomando el frasco con la mano y observándolo* pues ya que... tendré que hacer rendir esta muestra para encontrar las respuestas que buscamos...

 _Tras tomar el frasco aquel, el joven zorro camino a la puerta y se dirigió hacia la salida del laboratorio, mientras que en la otra habitación, donde se encontraban los dos flareons, estos terminaban de planear las cosas._

 _La tarde llego a su fin, la luna iluminaba el cielo y la ciudad, saliendo el joven Flareon de la casa de aquel zorro amarillo, llevando a sus espaldas a su pequeña hermanita, dirigiéndose a la puerta que conecta con el peculiar bosque en que ambos Vivian, más sin embargo, antes de cruzar dicha puerta, el joven Flareon se detuvo un momento, comenzando a mover las orejas en distintas direcciones, escuchando algo a la distancia._

 _El joven Flareon escuchaba unas voces que lo llamaban, comenzando a ponerse nervioso mientras volteaba a los lados, empezando dichas voces a darle una dirección, diciéndole a donde caminar, no muy convencido, el joven Flareon comenzó a caminar en la dirección que las voces le decían, manteniendo su guardia en alto y estando atento en todas direcciones, caminando algunas cuadras por la ciudad, pasando de la gran cerca principal, girando a la izquierda, viajando al norte algunas cuadras, hasta detenerse frente a una reja metálica que mantenía protegida una tienda cerrada, escuchando la voz que le llamaba del otro lado de dicha reja,_ _diciéndole una última cosa..._

 _-por favor, mañana vuelve a venir a este mismo lugar... tengo algo que hablar contigo..._

 _Dichas esas palabras, la voz aquella se quedo en total silencio, dejando intrigado al joven Flareon, comenzando este retroceder un poco, extrañado por lo que escucho, erizándosele un poco el pelaje al recordar lo que le habían comentado sobre las voces que escuchaba Kay, seguido de sacudir la cabeza, quitándose los nervios, comenzando a caminar de regreso a su hogar, pero sin poder olvidar sus palabras..._

 _Mientras que el Flareon regresaba a su hogar, en otra parte del bosque tres amigos regresaban a su cueva después de ayudar a cierto Zangoose y dar una vuelta por los alrededores cumpliendo las ordenes de la dragona Koral, al no encontrar nada, los tres decidieron regresar a descansar, recostándose rápidamente el Abra en el suelo, cubriéndose con una burbuja psíquica para dormir, mientras que los amigos Daveck y Maru se sentaba afuera de la cueva, observando el cielo nocturno, viendo como una columna de humo se levantaba desde la localización de la base central en donde habían entrenado, bajando el Mightyena las orejas al verla._

 _Mientras ellos se mantenían ahí en ese lugar observando el cielo, en la base central se estaba llevando a cabo una ley del legado arca... encontrándose tirada junto a la orilla del rio aquella Houndoom que intento llevarse a la Zangoose Pearl,_

 _Con grandes heridas, la Houndoom intentaba levantarse nuevamente, notándose cansada, tambaleándose un poco, parándose frente a ella su atacante, el gran Arcanine líder del legado arca, viéndose el también con algunas heridas, más aun así notándose fresco, listo para seguir combatiendo._

 _Con cierto pesar, el gran Arcanine baja su mirada ante la Houndoom, comenzando a decirle con cierto pesar._

Diego: es la segunda vez que se te captura Kana, a ti ya se te dijeron las reglas y aun así no pareces esforzarte por sobrevivir... -dice con cierta frialdad a la Houndoom, volteando esta para otro lado- recuerda que debes ganarte tu libertad, de otro modo tu vida va a acabar aquí y ahora...

Kana: mi trabajo... no es contigo... debo buscar algo... -dice cansada hacia el gran Arcanine, volteando a verlo- pensé que era esa Zangoose... pero... me equivoque...

Diego: de objetivo y lugar... por ello estas aquí... y al parecer también de dirección... ya que te encontraron al norte... y no en dirección a tu hogar...

Kana: quizá... perdí por un momento mi camino... -replica desinteresada, volteando a ver el agua del rio a su lado- no volverá a suceder... *voltea a ver al Arcanine con cierto odio, seguido de lanzar un ataque de humo entre ellos dos*

 _Tras dicho ataque, el Arcanine lanza un fuerte lanzallamas hacia el humo, el poder de las llamas quita de su camino el humo, dejando ver solo el otro lado del rio, disipándose rápidamente el humo, sin poderse ver a la Houndoom, gruñendo molesto el Arcanine._

Krystal: escapo Diego... consiguió su libertad al huir... -dice con cierto pesar la Serperior, caminando de entre varios pokes que se encontraban ahí viendo la pelea, acercándose al Arcanine- te entretuviste demasiado con ella, recuerda que aun hay otro pendiente por hacer...

Diego: … *baja la mirada el Arcanine, dando un largo suspiro, seguido de asentar con la cabeza* así es...Zota, da un paso al frente por favor...-dice serio, caminando el Glaceon hacia el- es hora de tu primer trabajo... -dice el Arcanine con cierto pesar, alejándose un momento la Serperior- antes de decirte tu objetivo... debo decirte que... este trabajo no sigue las mismas reglas de siempre...

Zota: a que se refiere, padre...

Diego: las reglas que tenemos, nuestras leyes, dicen que un poke enemigo capturado por segunda vez debe pelear por su vida... esta vez no será así... esta vez es la primera captura, y el combate será a muerte... o vives tu, o vive el... -replica el Arcanine con frialdad, regresando la Serperior con ellos, lanzando junto a ellos al joven Furret Kay quien se encontraba aun con las manos atadas a la espalda, bajando el Arcanine las orejas al verlo, seguido de voltear a ver al Glaceon quien observaba con cierto temor a su compañero- y aunque me duela... prefiero que vivas tu, Zota...

Zota: padre... no me estarás pidiendo... -comienza a decir con temor el Glaceon, retrocediendo un poco- tú... no me dijiste que tendría que hacer esto...

Diego: cuando yo te dije que tu y Tenma serian verdugos, yo no tenía en planes que Kay terminaría matando a alguien...pero así son las cosas aquí, y hay que vivir con ellas...

Zota: ¡no voy a atacar a Kay! -grita furioso el Glaceon, sorprendiendo al gran Arcanine y a la Serperior, retrocediendo un poco el resto de los pokes que estaban ahí cercanos- ¡yo no acepte el trabajo que me brindo para matar a mi mejor amigo!

Diego: y es por eso que te pregunte que era lo que podría detenerte... y tu me dijiste que nada te detendría... que cumplirías tu labor... -le continuaba diciendo el Arcanine al joven Glaceon, haciendo que este bajara la mirada y las orejas- ¿acaso fue una mentira Zota?

Krystal: Diego, también tu deberías entender que no es fácil para el... tu los entrenaste juntos, es de entender que Zota tenga miedo de lo que le estas pidiendo... *se acerca a el, bajando un poco la mirada* aunque... también deberás aceptar que tampoco es tan fácil para ti...

Diego: así es Krystal, esto no es nada fácil para mi, a final de cuentas Kay solía ser mi alumno también... *da un largo suspiro, volteando a ver a todos los presentes* todos ustedes váyanse... no hay nada que ver aquí... -dice molesto al resto de los pokes presentes, retirándose casi todos, manteniéndose ahí únicamente el Quilava Slim y el Linoone Hermi- ustedes también...

Slim: nos negamos... -replica serio el Quilava, haciendo molestar al Arcanine- no nos iremos porque tenemos interés en saber porque el cambio de reglas –replica igual de serio, bajando las orejas el gran Arcanine-

Diego: las reglas en ocasiones muy especiales cambian chicos... esta es una ocasión muy especial –dice con pesar el Arcanine volteando a ver al Glaceon- Zota...

Hermi: que cambie el momento de su ejecución se entiende, pero, ¿Por qué el? -replica serio el Linoone, callando al Arcanine antes de que continuara hablando- usted como su maestro debería ser quien lo castigue...

Diego: eso no fue decisión mía –vuelve a decir molesto, volteando a ver a la Serperior- Krystal... por favor vete...

Krystal: me niego Diego... mi deber...

Diego: tu deber te dicta largarte de este lugar, antes de que yo te saque a la fuerza... -le replica con ira, haciendo retroceder a la Serperior un poco atemorizada- ahora vete, de esto me encargo yo –replica molesto nuevamente, volteando a ver tanto al Quilava como al Linoone, retrocediendo estos también- de ellos me encargo yo...

 _La Serperior, sin decir nada más, solamente se da la vuelta y retrocede, alejándose del lugar, mientras que ambos amigos no sabían la manera de alejarse del gran Arcanine, quien rápidamente los tomo del pellejo y los jalo del pellejo a ambos, tirándolos al suelo junto a Zota y Kay, seguido de que Diego tomara a Kay del pellejo, subiéndoselo a la espalda, seguido de empezar a caminar llamando a los tres jóvenes que se encontraban con el, comenzando todos a caminar, estando Zota con la mirada baja._

 _Caminaron por un tiempo, alejándose del perímetro del legado arca, acercándose Slim a Diego al empezar a escuchar la voz de Kay repitiendo algunas palabras insistentemente, intrigado por lo que intentaba decir, más sin poder entenderle, al hablar Kay muy bajo para que el lo escuche._

 _Siguieron caminando un par de minutos más hasta llegar a un claro del bosque, alcanzándose a escuchar muy tenuemente el agua que caía de la cascada, bajando Diego al joven Kay de su espalda, poniéndolo en el suelo, arrodillándose el inmediatamente, dejando ver al resto que se encontraba consiente de lo que ocurría, mientras que en contraparte, el joven Glaceon se encontraba al borde del llanto al el si alcanzar a escuchar lo que su amigo decía, desesperado por lo que escuchaba._

 _El gran Arcanine se alejo un poco de Kay y Zota, llevándose consigo a los jóvenes Slim y Hermi, quienes no podían evitar voltear hacia atrás, tratando de ver a ambos amigos, los cuales ninguno de los dos levantaba la mirada, solo observaban con tristeza el suelo frente a ellos, más alcanzando a notar algo curioso en el joven Kay, quien entre sus lagrimas, alcanzaba a notarse una ligera sonrisa._

 _Ya un poco apartados el gran Arcanine, líder del legado, comenzó a explicarles a ambos pokes, bajando ellos la mirada también al enterarse de lo ocurrido, mientras que Zota y Kay, también comenzaban a hablar un poco..._

Kay: _muchas gracias..._ -decía en voz baja y con gran pesar el joven Furret, estremeciéndose más el Glaceon frente a el- _esto... es lo único que pido, amigo mío..._

Zota: no... No puedo creer que tu estés pidiéndome esto Kay... yo... yo... -decía con pesar el Glaceon, sentándose en el suelo y comenzando este a llorar- ¡yo no puedo hacer esto! ¡Yo no quiero matarte Kay!

Kay: pero yo si quiero que lo hagas... por favor... libérame de este problema... quítame.. Las voces en mi cabeza...

Zota: ¡el señor Prower debe de tener la solución! ¡El debería...!

Kay: ¡por el yo estoy así! -grita desesperado el Furret, haciendo retroceder al Glaceon, sorprendiéndolo- ¡por... por ser tan idiota de quererlo ayudar!... por... ser tan idiota estoy así... y te ruego, me liberes de este problema.. -le continua diciendo con pesar, quedándose en silencio el Glaceon- por favor Zota... li...

 _Antes de poder terminar lo que iba a decir, el Furret se queda en total silencio al sentir el frio hielo del Glaceon pasar a su lado, girando la mirada a su lado, viendo la gran guadaña de su amigo junto a el, viendo su reflejo en el hielo pulido, seguido de voltear al frente, viendo a su amigo frente a el, sujetando el mango de su guadaña de hielo con fuerzas, más sin dejar de mostrar tristeza en su rostro._

 _El Glaceon jalo su guadaña un poco, poniéndola entre el y el Furret, reflejándose el rostro de cada uno en el hielo pulido, viéndolo extrañado el joven Furret, mientras que Zota solo podía verse a si mismo llorar, dándole unas pocas palabras a su amigo._

Zota: quiero... que repitas eso Kay... -dice con pesar el Glaceon, tratando de contenerse- quiero que te veas... y me digas porque me lo pides a mi...

Kay: es sencillo... -le responde triste el Furret mientras miraba su reflejo en el hielo- tu y yo entrenamos juntos... y me conoces mejor que nadie, eres mi mejor amigo, y seria para mí un honor que seas tu quien me libere de mi problema...

Zota: y... si yo... ¿no lo hago?

Kay: …. *baja la mirada* entonces... yo mismo lo hare... -le responde nuevamente con pesar, volteando a otro lado, sorprendiendo al joven Glaceon- seré un cobarde... y... solo encontraras mi cuerpo algún día...

 _El Glaceon baja la mirada al escuchar a su amigo, dando un largo suspiro, seguido de desaparecer su arma, simplemente evaporándose la gran guadaña, dejándose a ambos verse mutuamente, caminando el Glaceon a hacia su amigo, recargando su cabeza en el pecho de este, comenzando el Glaceon a llorar._

 _Con pena, el gran Arcanine, el joven Quilava y el Linoone se pusieron de pie y se dieron la vuelta, comenzando a caminar con la mirada baja cuando empezaron a ver como el Glaceon comenzaba a crear otra guada ña de hielo en su pata, creciendo esta hasta rodear la garganta del joven Furret, apoyando el filo sobre su cuello, deteniéndose al escuchar la voz de su amigo hablarle nuevamente_

Kay: _ten el valor de verme Zota... nuestro maestro nos enseño a no tener miedo... -_ le dice el joven Furret al Glaceon con pesar-

Zota _: nuestro maestro nos enseño a luchar... no a rendirnos... si quieres que yo levante la mirada... tu ponte de pie.. Y lucha... -le responde serio, temblando un poco su pata mientras sujetaba la guadaña contra el cuello de su amigo- pelea por tu vida..._

Kay: ese es el problema, mi vida ya no me pertenece... por eso quiero que tu me liberes... devuélveme mi vida, arrebatándola de mi cuerpo... -replica serio, agachándose un poco para alcanzar a lamer la mejilla del Glaceon, limpiándole una lagrima que corría por su rostro, sintiendo como el filo del arma comenzaba a presionar contra su piel, sintiendo frio su pelaje- _nuestro maestro estará orgulloso de ti y de Tenma... ambos fueron muy buenos hijos..._

Zota: _y tu fuiste un gran hermano para nosotros..._

 _Con gran pesar, el joven Glaceon levanta la mirada un momento para ver a su compañero una ultima vez, viéndolo sonreír tranquilamente, cerrando Zota los ojos y girándose rápidamente tirando de su guadaña mientras le daba la espalda a su compañero, congelándose el cuerpo del Furret en cuestión de segundos mientras algunas gotas de sangre caían al suelo, viéndose el arma del joven Glaceon manchado en sangre, goteando, comenzando este a caminar con grandes lagrimas en el rostro, con el alma hecha pedazos._

 _El joven Zota camino como humano hacia su hogar sin detenerse, arrastrando detrás de si aquella gran guadaña que había utilizado, encontrándose en su camino a su maestro junto a los alumnos de Zero esperándolo, más sin mencionar ninguna sola palabra ante Zota, quien simplemente paso frente a los tres con la vista baja, soltando aquella arma frente a su maestro, continuando su camino sin decir ninguna palabra, bajando el gran Arcanine la mirada al ver la sangre en el hielo, evaporándose rápidamente, más llegando poco después el joven Flareon, con su hermanita dormida sobre la melena que traía en la espalda._

 _Al intentar hablar con el, el gran Arcanine simplemente se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, ignorándolo, sin decir nada a nadie, más el Flareon sin quedarse quieto, pero al intentar seguirlo, los alumnos del coronel Zero Slim y Hermi detuvieron al Flareon, pidiéndole un sencillo favor al joven Flareon._

Flareon: lo siento, pero no puedo irme sin hablar con el... -responde serio a los pokes que lo detuvieron, seguido de intentar caminar nuevamente, siendo detenido por el Linoone al pararse delante de el- quítate de enfrente...

Hermi: así como tu tienes motivos para ir a hablar con el, tiene motivos para que no le hable nadie... dime tu motivo... y yo puedo decirte porque no debes hablar con el ahora...

Flareon: necesito saber donde esta Kay, el fue el pokemon del señor Miles, así que el debe saber algo sobre el paradero del padre de Nod... ese es mi motivo, ahora dime ¿Cuál es tu motivo para que no hable con el? -pregunta serio y molesto al Linoone, bajando este la mirada- _¿huh?_

Hermi: Kay esta muerto... -responde igual de serio, dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar, dejando al Flareon extrañado por la respuesta- creo que es más que suficiente motivo para que ya te vayas...

Slim: vamos Flareon... hay que avisarle a tu padre sobre esto... -dice un tanto desanimado, comenzando a caminar-

Flareon: ¿Por qué debe enterarse mi padre? -pregunta un tanto desanimado, bajando la mirada-

Slim: todos los líderes deben enterarse cuando algo como esto ocurre, además de que, bueno, necesito hablar con tu padre sobre algo...

 _Dicho eso, tanto el Flareon como el Quilava empiezan a caminar de regreso al hogar de la familia del coronel Glaceon, ambos con la mirada baja y notándose ambos un poco cansados, al llegar, el Flareon se queda extrañado al ver a su hermano Glaceon y a la Raichu Evelin congelados casi de cuerpo completo en la pared, quedando únicamente sus cabezas fuera del hielo, mientras que el resto de la casa se encontraba hecha un desastre por todos lados, teniendo todo tirado en donde no iban o estando las cosas cubiertas de hielo._

 _El Flareon dio un largo respiro al ver tal escena, seguido de su hermano comenzar a gritarle para que hiciera algo, comenzando el Flareon a caminar por la casa hasta encontrar a su padre, quien se encontraba arrojando las cosas en las habitaciones por todos lados, notándose desesperado._

Flareon: oye papa... ¿Qué estás haciendo? -pregunta indiferente al ver a su padre, deteniéndose el rápidamente- ¿perdiste algo?

Zero: ¡Eevee! ¡Tu hermanita no esta ayúdame a encontrarla! -grita desesperado intentando correr fuera de la habitación, siendo detenido rápidamente por el Flareon, quien se paro rápidamente sobre sus patas traseras, apoyando las delanteras sobre la espalda de su padre, seguido de girar para arrojarlo al suelo, dejando al Glaceon sorprendido-

Flareon: deberías calmarte... yo tengo a Eevee... -replica indiferente, levantándose rápidamente su padre, viéndolo molesto- la encontré haya afuera y la lleve con otros pokes de su tamaño para que entrenara –dice tranquilo, seguido de voltear a ver a la Eevee en su espalda- pero se canso de entrenar, así que la llevare a su habitación a dormir... mientras que tu vuelves a poner las cosas en su lugar y quitar el hielo de donde lo dejaste... incluidos mi hermano y su amiga

Zero: tienes mucho valor para hablarme como lo haces insolente... -replica molesto, poniéndose de pie- deberías tener más respeto, a final de cuentas soy tu padre...

Flareon: eres mi padre y te respeto como tal, pero no dejare que por mi padre mi hermanita se termine resbalando con tu hielo o golpeándose con alguna cosa que hayas dejado tirada... -le responde serio, dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar- así que si no vas a recoger todo lo que tiraste, mínimo ayúdame a quitar todo el hielo que dejaste, a final de cuentas yo no puedo derretirlo...

Zero: grrrr... *suspira molesto, caminando fuera de la habitación* está bien enano insolente... iré a quitar el hielo, más no prometo nada sobre tu hermano y la chica esa...

Flareon: bien... *camina fuera de la habitación* dejare a Eevee en su habitación y la limpiare, que seguro la dejaste hecha un desastre...

Zero: si, si... como sea, llévala a que duerma y tu también duerme... estas muy tenso...

Flareon: y tus ojos muy pálidos... sin embargo no te exijo que veas al señor Miles... así que tu no me exijas que descanse... -responde serio, seguido de comenzar a caminar hacia la habitación del fondo-

 _Tras las últimas palabras del joven Flareon, el coronel Zero camino de regreso a la sala, donde se encontraban congelados su hijo y su amiga, sonriendo algo nerviosos al verlo acercarse, comenzando la Raichu a sudar por los nervios al ver que el Glaceon acercaba su pata a ellos, más deteniéndose sin tocarlos al ser llamada su atención._

Zero: *suspira molesto* ¿Qué haces aquí Slim?

Slim: venia a informarle algo maestro... -dice un tanto decaído, agachando la mirada un poco frente a el- el líder del equipo elite, Kay Ferrata, acaba de morir...

Zero: ¿Kay? El Furret ese alumno de Diego? -pregunta extrañado, pensando un momento- es muy joven para morir de una enfermedad...

Slim: así es... Kay fue ejecutado... la señorita Krystal lo observo actuando extraño y lo siguió.. Ella aseguro y comprobó que Kay ataco a varios pokes que se acercaban a el, matando a todos con su flecha.. De hecho... fuimos a donde nos dijo la señorita Krystal que se encontraban los cuerpos... efectivamente habían varios... de distintas especies... Houndours, Mightyenas, Pachirisu, Emolga... -continuaba diciendo con pesar, seguido de dar un largo suspiro deteniéndose- el sistema de la cuerda de Kay estaba en su máximo...a todos los dejo atados unos a los otros...

Zero: ¿hay alguno de esos pokes vivo? -pregunta un tanto intrigado, recibiendo una negación por parte del joven Quilava- entonces no se puede comprobar que haya sido Kay... por favor... llévame a donde están todos esos cuerpos...

Slim: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Está loco, piensa dudar de la señorita Krystal y de lo que todos vimos? -replico el joven Quilava, retrocediendo un poco, siendo rápidamente sujetado por el Glaceon, jalándolo hacia el, poniéndose más nervioso-

Zero: en veces nuestros ojos nos mienten Slim... no siempre lo que tenemos en frente son pruebas concretas, así como también, no todo lo que no podemos, sean ausencias... -le responde serio, lanzando a su alumno hacia atrás, haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo- ahora, llévame a ese lugar donde están los cuerpos...

Slim: s-si... si señor...

 _No muy convencido, el joven Quilava comenzó a guiar al coronel al claro donde los llevo la Serperior durante la Tarde, encontrándose solo algunas marcas de sangre sobre el verde pasto del bosque, comenzando el coronel a caminar por las cercanías de ese lugar, olfateando._

 _Slim no entendía que buscaba el coronel, sentándose en el gran árbol que se encontraba en el centro del claro del bosque, solo observándolo caminar por todas partes, encontrando algo curioso metido entre las raíces del árbol que salían del suelo, tomándolo con su pata y observándolo, llamando al coronel después, quien no le prestó mucha atención, quedándose observando algo detrás de los arbustos, teniéndose que poner de pie el joven Quilava para ir a ver que observaba su antiguo_ _maestro, poniéndose nervioso el Quilava al llegar junto a el._

Slim: como habrá llegado aquí... -pregunta intrigado, observando lo que había encontrado el Glaceon-

Zero: como llego aquí no lo se... pero te dije que incluso la ausencia puede ser una pista...

 _Ambos encontraron algo curioso que pudo cambiar el destino del joven Furret, sin embargo ya era tarde, ahora lo único que podían hacer era entregar la evidencia, nada más..._


	29. El arte del engaño

**_*Capitulo 29: El arte del engaño_**

 _Ambos pokes, maestro y alumno caminaron de regreso a la base central, llevando consigo algo, o más bien a alguien._

 _El joven Quilava se encontraba con la mirada baja, decaído, mientras que el gran Glaceon se podía ver a la distancia su molestia, llevando a espaldas a un Wartortle, trayendo clavado en el hombro la mitad delantera de una flecha, siendo solo un pedazo de madera con la punta, dirigiéndose sin detenerse hacia el área de descanso predilecta del gran Arcanine…_

Zero: ¡hey flojo! –grita molesto el Glaceon parándose frente al gran Arcanine, quien se encontraba recostado junto al rio, levantándose el Arcanine con muy pocos ánimos- espero te hayas dado cuenta de lo que hiciste…

Diego: no tengo ninguna clase de ánimos para discutir contigo, si me disculpas, tengo mucho que pensar… -le responde en voz baja sin voltearlo a ver, sintiendo como sus patas se congelaban- ¿huh?

Zero: deberás hacerlo… así como mis hijos aprendieron tu deberías aprender… *replica serio, caminando hacia al lado del Arcanine, bajando al Wartortle al suelo frente a él* espero sepas lo que esto significa…

Diego: solo otro cadáver… causado por uno de mis alumnos… -replica triste, bajando la mirada, sorprendiendo al Quilava quien se encontraba detrás de ellos- gracias por encontrarlo, así podremos…

Slim: ¡no! –Grita molesto, llamando la atención del Arcanine, mientras que el Glaceon parecía no prestarle atención- ¡Kay no mato a nadie, todo fue una trampa! –Vuelve a gritar furioso, lanzándole al gran Arcanine algo a la cabeza, agachándose este por el golpe-

Diego: ¡GAH! *gira la cabeza para ver furioso al Quilava, escuchando como algo caía a su lado* ¿huh? *voltea a ver el origen del sonido, viendo un pequeño frasco de plástico en el suelo* ¿Qué es eso?

Zero: si mal no recuerdo mire a zota entrar al hospital hace unos días… supongo que eso es de ahí dentro…

Slim: son píldoras para dormir... en el hospital las entregan para cuando un poke no puede conciliar el sueño de manera natural… -sigue replicando molesto el Quilava, volteando a verlo el líder del legado con cierta confusión- yo… bueno… yo y Hermi estuvimos necesitando de esas los primeros días de entrenamiento… para dormir durante el día y poder hacer nuestro entrenamiento durante la noche… y los enfermeros nunca dan los frascos vacios ni con pocas píldoras…

Diego: no… no me queda claro bien que hace eso aquí entonces…

Zero: eso no estaba aquí… eso estaba en el lugar de donde trajeron a Kay, y este sujeto no lo vio nadie porque el intento escapar, y por más débil que haya sido no se pudo haber muerto por eso…

Diego: ¿acaso insinúas algo? –pregunta aun confundido el gran Arcanine, comenzando a desesperarse el Quilava- espero no intentes hacerme creer que Krystal nos haya traicionado e inculpado a Kay…

Slim: hay que tomar en cuenta que ella al parecer fue la única presente… curiosamente fue la única que resulto ilesa en ese momento

Zero: cállate Slim... –replica molesto el coronel, bajando la mirada el Quilava- yo no vengo a inculpar a nadie… tu sabrás en quien confías –vuelve a decir con seriedad, comenzando a caminar hacia donde estaba el Quilava Slim, deshaciéndose el hielo en las patas del Arcanine, quedándose el líder de ellos con la mirada baja, solo observando el frasco ante el- también, con eso creo que podrías quitarte el pesar que llevas ahora… ya que la ejecución de Kay no habrá sido obra tuya, si no por la trampa de alguien más…

Diego: _¿tú sabes quien fue? –_ dice en voz baja el gran Arcanine, deteniéndose el Glaceon un momento- si lo sabes, habla ahora… o mejor quédate callado, y no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es…

Zero: dadas esas opciones, entonces me quedare callado… ya que lo único que se puede saber es que el asesino es tipo hierba… las marcas en el cuello de ese Wartortle delatan ese hecho… -replica indiferente, desconcertando tanto al Quilava como al líder del legado-

Diego: yo no veo ningunas marcas zero... *observando al Wartortle, seguido de voltear a ver con furia al Glaceon*

Zero: ese es tu secreto, tu nunca vez nada... -sentencia serio el Glaceon, comenzando a caminar- vámonos Slim, hay que buscar a tu compañero Linoone... -replica igual de serio siendo seguido por el Quilava-

 _Ambos caminaron en total silencio a la casa donde vivía el coronel, sin embargo, antes de entrar a dicho lugar, el Glaceon se detuvo, y sin voltear a verlo le dijo..._

Zero: anda... ya sé que dudas de mi, pregunta lo que vas a preguntar...

Slim: yo tampoco mire ninguna marca... ¿donde usted vio algo así? -dice desconfiado, encendiendo las llamas de su cabeza y cola*! ¿Como usted supo algo así?¡

Zero: ….*da un largo suspiro* trae a tu compañero, y se los diré... estaré aquí esperándolos... -responde sin ánimos entrando a la casa-

 _El joven Quilava se dio la vuelta y corrió tan rápido como pudo para buscar a su compañero, tras unos minutos lo encontró dormido en su madriguera, tomándolo del pellejo y arrastrándolo, corriendo nuevamente a casa del Glaceon._

 _Ya ahí, ambos irrumpieron con fuerza en la casa, encontrándose el Glaceon sentado en el sofá de la sala, yendo ambos rápidamente con él._

Slim: ya lo traje, ahora hable… -dice molesto el joven Quilava, tomando pose defensiva contra el Glaceon-

Hermi: ¿de dónde saco usted eso de la herida en el cuello del Wartortle? -replica igual de molesto también en posición defensiva, recibiendo una respuesta tranquila por parte del Glaceon, desconcertándolo un poco- ¿ _huh?_

Zero: ¿se han preguntado alguna vez porque nunca me consiguieron golpear en los entrenamientos aunque estuvieran a mi espalda? -responde con tranquilidad, bajando un momento la mirada, seguido de dar una gran bocanada, relajándose- la verdad es que no es algo que me agrade admitir, pero mi visión nunca fue buena…

Slim: no entiendo como eso tiene que ver con…

Zero: tiene que ver con esto -vuelve a decir con cierta tranquilidad mientras levantaba su pata, callando al Quilava- ya que al mi visión ser tan…. pobre… me eh visto obligado a utilizar mi hielo para encontrar las cosas, técnicamente mi hielo se ah vuelto mis ojos…

Hermi: eso no me cuadra del todo, usted en varias ocasiones ah demostrado que puede ver, al estar usted leyendo cosas… como en uno de nuestros entrenamientos que no paraba de leer una hoja de papel…

Zero: a eso quiero llegar… *da otro gran respiro* como les estoy diciendo, mi visión es mala, más no es nula… veo todo, eehh, como si estuviera bajo el agua… todo lo miro distorsionado y poco claro… tengo que estar muy de cercas para poder distinguir bien las cosas… *voltea a ver al Linoone* en el caso tuyo Hermi, a esta distancia a la que estas, solo veo una mancha de colores…

Hermi: ¿y cómo sabe mi especie?, si solo me ve como una mancha… -pregunta aun intrigado, más relajándose un poco mas-

Zero: fácil… como les digo, mi hielo se ah vuelto mis ojos… ustedes no lo sienten pero actualmente están parados sobre el… -replica serio el Glaceon, comenzando ambos alumnos a ver bajo sus patas, viendo únicamente el suelo sin nada mas- ustedes no pueden verlo… es demasiado delgado y claro como para verse, sin embargo, si se puede sentir si están al pendiente de ello… *el Glaceon se pone de pie en el sofá y baja, comenzando a caminar* síganme… para que lo entiendan…

 _El Quilava y Linoone no entendían del todo bien lo que el coronel les estaba diciendo, así que con cierta desconfianza y curiosidad lo empezaron a seguir, saliendo de la casa y caminando entre los árboles y arbustos cercanos, alejándose hasta llegar al rio, en una zona con bastante pasto y una poca de hierba alta_

Zero: para que lo entiendan… *da un gran suspiro* sientan el pasto con sus patas y díganme como es…

Hermi: bueno… *camina un poco al rededor* se siente, como si tuviera pequeñas piedras pero, es extraño... no veo arena ni nada similar…

Slim: como si estuviera roto… -dice también extrañado, tocando la hierba con su mano derecha, sujetando un momento una flor blanca que ahí se encontraba- pero sigo sin ver su hielo…

Zero: olvídate del hielo… -dice un tanto molesto, sentándose en el suelo, sintiendo algo extraño el Linoone en ese momento- prueben ahora…

Hermi: yo sentí que algo se movió, pero yo no veo nada… ¿usted movió su hielo?

Zero: no, solo lo quite, siempre que estoy de pie creó un circulo de hielo a mi alrededor, una capa muy delgada que va avanzando junto conmigo… cada que mi hielo toca algo, se rompe, o en el caso de ustedes, si lo pisan, lo rompen…. con eso puedo saber el tamaño, peso, forma, posición y distancia de mi, así es como, a pesar de que ahora no los veo bien a ustedes, se perfectamente que Slim acaricio una flor de 16 pétalos extendidos que está a su izquierda, si mi experiencia no me falla, una flor con esa cantidad de pétalos y esa posición seria una margarita… y sé que tu Hermi giraste tu cabeza a los lados, quiero pensar que estabas comparando la hierba debajo de ti con la de los alrededores…

Slim: vez las cosas con demasiada claridad para tener mala visión… -dice serio, volteando a verlo el Glaceon molesto- _¿huh?_

Zero: en primer lugar, te pediré por única ocasión que esto que les digo se quede como lo que es, algo que no le importa a nadie y que nadie debe saber… -dice molesto, sorprendiendo un poco al Quilava por el cambio drástico de actitud- en segundo lugar, ya te lo explique… no me hagas repetirlo…

Hermi: entonces deje veo si entendí… *se pone a pensar un momento* creo que mejor lo hablamos de nuevo en su casa… -replica un tanto nervioso, caminando de regreso, siguiéndolos el Glaceon- y dígame… ¿su ''visión'' que alcance tiene?

Zero: alcanzo a ver lo mismo que ustedes, no más de 20 metros…

Hermi: ya veo, eso explicaría muchas cosas… gracias por explicarnos…

Zero: gracias por quedarse callados… *empieza a caminar un poco más rápido* ahora andando más rápido que necesito llegar a casa a ver que Eevee si este dormida….

 _Tanto el Quilava como el Linoone empiezan a correr junto al coronel Glaceon, llegando hasta su casa donde la puerta seguía en el suelo y el joven Flareon se encontraba sentado frente a la puerta, notándose molesto._

 _Así, tras una larga charla y batalla, los alumnos del coronel regresaron arrastrándose a sus respectivas madrigueras para pasar la noche, así, a la mañana siguiente…_

Flareon: *sale de su casa, dando un largo respiro al aire fresco, notándose más animado y comenzando a caminar* ¡ya me voy, pasen buen día todos y procuren no romperse nada!

Zero: ¡hey! *corre a la puerta para alcanzar al Flareon* ¡donde está Eevee!

Flareon: ¡yo la traigo conmigo, volveremos en la noche! -grita ya a la distancia, viéndose a la Eevee abrazada a su melena, comenzando el Flareon a usar ataque rápido para alejarse a mayor velocidad-

Zero: grrrr….

 _La mañana comenzó bien, el Flareon se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta que conecta el bosque con la mansión, pasando por ella para comenzar su día._

Flareon: ¿entonces hoy no me toca hacer nada? -pregunta con cierta molestia el Flareon, dejando a su hermanita en el suelo frente al zorro amarillo- espero no sea así porque no me levante para nada el día de hoy...

Miles: así es, no es que hoy no tengas que hacer nada, es que aun no te toca... la madre de Nod aun está cuidando de él y los guardias siguen aun haciendo conteo de los daños, así que tienes aun un par de horas más libre... ¿aun recuerdas como te dije que funcionaba un reloj, verdad?

Flareon: si, si, lo recuerdo... *mete la mano en la melena de su pecho sacando un pequeño reloj de bolsillo, abriéndolo* ¿cuántas horas serian?

Miles: pues, al medio día estaría bien...

Flareon: si mal no estoy, faltan tres horas para ello... creo... -dice con cierta molestia, recibiendo una aceptación por parte del zorro- está bien... iré a conocer un poco esto que llaman ciudad... *voltea a ver hacia afuera de la reja que limita el patio de la mansión* quizá haya algo interesante...

Miles: solo ten cuidado, ahí afuera hay otras criaturas que ya no los ven a ustedes los pokes como seres vivientes... -responde un tanto desanimado, bajando las orejas- cuídate mucho ahí afuera Flareon...

Flareon: estaré bien... ustedes cuiden bien a mi hermanita... -replica sin más señalando el suelo frente a él, seguido de voltear a ver a la Eevee- ¡aahh Eevee! -grita asustado al ya no ver a la pequeña, comenzando a correr en círculos-

Miles: calma Flareon, ella se metió dentro de la mansión hace un rato *ríe travieso* nosotros la cuidaremos bien...

Flareon: oooh está bien, nos veremos en tres horas entonces... -replica ya más relajado, caminando hacia la calle, deteniéndose un momento al escuchar que el zorro le volvía a hablar, volteando a verlo-

Miles: tú has evolucionado bastante... el proyecto Evo se desarrolla muy bien en ti, y supongo que lo habrás notado por el hecho de que la mayoría de los que viven aquí te entienden cuando hablas... deberías aprovechar eso, caminar como hombre y hablar con ellos, quizá aprendas nuevas cosas e incluso podría abrirte nuevas puertas...

Flareon: si, o quizá me vean como algo extraño y me quieran atrapar por ello... *da un suspiro molesto, volviendo a caminar hacia afuera* lo tendré en cuenta, aunque lo dudo, me defiendo mejor con mi fuego que haciendo amigos...

Miles: bueno, es tu decisión eso... *se mete a la casa*

 _El joven Flareon hizo caso omiso de las últimas palabras del zorro amarillo, caminando por las calles de la ciudad, más sin notarse desorientado ni tampoco extrañado, más bien viéndose confiado y sabiendo bien a donde se dirigía, llegando algunos minutos después a aquel edificio que estaba cerrado la noche anterior, parándose de nuevo delante de la vitrina, esperando y observando_

 _Pasaron unos minutos, el Flareon seguía sin escuchar la voz de la noche anterior, comenzando a ver como varios humanos entraban y salían de la tienda, algunos cargando objetos al entrar y saliendo sin nada, mientras que otros entraban sin nada y salían cargando otros objetos._

 _Con curiosidad, el Flareon también quería entrar a ver que había adentro, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de cristal que tenia la tienda, metiéndose rápidamente cuando otro humano la abrió, saliendo pocos segundos después por la misma puerta al ser lanzado por otro de los humanos dentro._

 _Molesto, el joven Flareon se puso a pensar una manera de entrar, comenzando a escuchar nuevamente aquella voz que le indicaba algo, alejándose un momento, ocultándose en un callejón un momento antes de volver a salir de ahí, caminando a dos patas de nuevo hacia la tienda, parándose en la puerta, abriéndola con la mano y entrando, observando el interior._

 _La tienda era sencilla, habían varias cosas que el desconocía ahí dentro, objetos de metal por todas partes y de porcelana, observando curioso y buscando el origen de la voz que había escuchado, caminando hacia un estante de la tienda donde se encontraban un expositor de armas, habiendo dos katanas con sus fundas ahí, siendo una color negro con un detalles en rombo rojos, al igual que el mango estar cubierto de tela negra con la cobertura metálica roja, mientras que la otra era color blanca con los mismos detalles que la otra, pero siendo estos de color plata pulida, acercándose a ellas para verlas._

 _-al fin te vemos... -_ _dice aquella voz de nuevo, sorprendiendo al joven Flareon- escuchamos el deseo que tenias y podemos ayudarte con ello... consigue sacarnos de aquí, y mi hermano y yo te ayudaremos a proteger a tu familia..._

 _Tras esas palabras, el Flareon no hizo nada más que retroceder, comenzando los humanos de la tienda a observarlo con curiosidad por su comportamiento, al intentar uno de ellos acercarse, el Flareon lo empujo a un lado, saliendo corriendo del local..._

 _Mientras en la ciudad ocurrían algunas cosas con respecto al joven Flareon, en el bosque esmeralda el trió de amigos conformado por cierto Mightyena, un distinto Charizard y un peculiar Abra se encontraban en pleno vuelo a espaldas de su gran amigo alado, revisando en las cercanías ya un poco más tranquilos después de las desventuras que les habían ocurrido en los días anteriores..._

Maru: ¿y bien Daveck, tu vez algo? -preguntaba curioso, observando hacia abajo-

 _Daveck: no, no hay rastros del Absol que menciono Koral, tampoco de la Houndoom que pisoteo Diego, ni nada ajeno a este bosque... ¿tu vez algo Penny?_

Maru: no te esfuerces en preguntar... el lleva dormido desde que salimos el día de hoy... -replica con cierta molestia, viendo al Abra dormido detrás de él, dando un largo suspiro- solo espero que en está ocasión que estemos buscando no nos encontremos con otro Buizel lunático...

Daveck: ¿sabes? Tú tienes más problemas con los pokes de tipo agua que yo... un Buizel te pateo, un Croconaw te pateo, un Totodile te pateo... *comienza a divagar recordando varios pokes que han vencido a su compañero, ignorando al Mightyena mientras este le intentaba hablar, sin darse cuenta que alguien más se les acercaba a ambos*

Kari: ¡hey ustedes! -dice un tanto preocupada la dragona, comenzando a planear a la velocidad del gran Charizard- ¡hay noticias que necesitan atención, suspendan la búsqueda del Absol y la Houndoom, hay algo más importante que hacer!

Maru: ¿más importante que divagar como él? *señala a su compañero* esto será interesante, ¿que es tan importante?

Kari: comienzan a llegar pokes de todas especies a la base, algunos vienen heridos y se les están atendiendo, pero todos están confirmando que tienen partes de su familia desaparecidas.. Diego pidió a todos los centinelas buscando a cachorros o cualquier poke que se encuentre con un Houndoom… *baja la mirada un tanto más seria* y no vayan a pelear con ningún Houndoom o Mightyena…

Maru: ¿porque? ¿Ya no podemos dañar al enemigo? -pregunta con cierta molestia, empezando a despertar el abra- si me encuentro a uno de esos bastardos lo voy a hacer volar en pedazos ¡y ni Diego me lo va a impedir!

Kari: no servirá de nada, al parecer los muertos caminan de nuevo… el coronel Zero afirmo haber eliminado a Kirk hace unos días… otra vez… y hoy unos pokes lo están identificando… de nuevo…

Penny: ¿eliminado otra vez? ¿Como que lo están identificando? !un poke muerto se queda muerto!

Kari: ese maldito al parecer no… hace ya mucho tiempo que Diamond acabo con la vida de Kirk, le hizo una herida letal, y hace no mucho Zero se lo encontró de nuevo y lo volvió a eliminar, a diferencia de Diamond, Zero aseguro haberlo dejado en los huesos, no sé cómo pero si lo creo capaz… y ahora una pareja Weavile asegura haber visto a un Houndoom con su misma descripción, cerca de donde ellos viven, unos momentos antes de que todo comenzara a arder en llamas…

Maru: son pokes de tipo hielo y siniestro los Weavile, ¿acaso no pudieron apagar el fuego o qué?

Kari: si lo apagaron… por ello consiguieron llegar aquí y por eso el bosque sigue bien…

Penny: algo no está bien con esa historia… -replica serio el abra, llamando la atención de la dragona- ¿podría ir yo a ver a esos Weavile que mencionas?

Kari: ¿para qué? ellos están en el hospital de la base central, tomaría mucho tiempo llevarlos ahí, !así que muévanse y busquen a ese Houndoom, son ordenes de Koral!

Maru: está bien, ya vamos… *se acomoda mejor en la espalda del gran Charizard, seguido de el Abra usar tele transporte* _¿huh? ¿Penny?_

Kari: hummmm… cuanta ayuda da ese pokemon….

Penny: yo doy mucha ayuda, cosa…. -dice serio, apareciendo en la espalda de la dragona- a diferencia de ti… -replica molesto, tomando a la dragona de los brazos-

Kari: ¡hey suéltame! -comienza a decir molesta la dragona, forcejeando con el abra-

Maru: ¡hey Penny déjala! -le grita molesto, volteando al Charizard a voltear también- vamos a detenerlo Daveck

Daveck: no, espera…. -responde serio viendo al Abra comenzar a preparar un ataque, dando un fuerte brillo continuado por una explosión, lanzando a la dragona contra el suelo, volviendo a aparecer el Abra sobre su espalda- muy impresionante…

Maru: ¡porque rayos la atacaste idiota! -le grita furioso, gruñéndole al abra-

Penny: mira bien, ella no es quién crees que es… -replica tranquilo el Abra observando hacia abajo, viendo a la dragona recuperarse en el aire, viéndose su cuerpo un tanto desfigurado, viéndose en el punto de impacto como si tuviera una sustancia negra- esto es lo bueno de leer las mentes de quienes tengo cercas…. gracias a ustedes yo se que una dragona como ella nunca va a volar a nuestra velocidad… menos que dijera que le tomaría mucho tiempo llevarnos a un hospital que está debajo de nosotros…

Maru: ¿¡eehh!?

Daveck: Maru, observa hacia abajo… -le dice igual de serio que el abra, volteando este a ver hacia donde miraba el Charizard- la base central se encuentra a no más de 5 minutos de nosotros, incluso yo puedo llegar rápido ahí… *voltea a ver a la dragona, terminando ella de recuperarse* esa cosa algo le hizo a Ahamkara, y vamos a averiguarlo… *sonríe un poco* que empiecen las explosiones amigo mío…

Penny: yo ya sé donde está la verdadera…. iré por ella…. -replica sin más, usando su tele transporte nuevamente-

Maru: como me encantaría que un día podamos volar tranquilos sin tener que pelear y solo ver a la distancia… *se pone de pie, activándose el pequeño brazalete que llevaba en la pata* te voy a estorbar si me mantengo en tu espalda todo el tiempo Daveck… te veré abajo… -dice confiado, saltando de la espalda del gran Charizard contra la dragona-

 _El único momento de relajación de ellos se vio interrumpido por un impostor que intento distraerlos de su misión, debido a ello, el impostor se metido en una batalla que no podría ganar, al menos, no con ese Mightyena tan cercas…_

 _el impostor consiguió recuperarse del ataque del joven Abra, tratando de planear nuevamente, sintiendo un golpe contundente en una de sus alas que lo forzó a girar, dejándolo ver al Mightyena dirigirse hacia él, seguido de sentir a su espalda una fuerte explosión que lo hizo levantarse con fuerza, iluminándose un momento el Mightyena incrementándose su velocidad, golpeando con fuerza a la dragona en el estomago, llevándosela con fuerza contra el suelo, tomándolo rápidamente aquella criatura del pellejo y dándole la vuelta, sujetando al Mightyena de espaldas contra el suelo, gruñéndole el impostor al Mightyena, quien solo lo miraba con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, desconcertándolo un momento_

 _mientras ambos caían, el dragón giro su mirada un momento al ver algo caer a su lado, pudiendo ver una de las bombas del Mightyena cerca de ellos, girando la mirada hacia atrás de si, para ver al Charizard dirigirse a gran velocidad contra ellos con varios de los explosivos del Mightyena cayendo a su lado, tomando al impostor por el cuello y la cola, dando un fuerte aletazo para frenarse los tres un momento en el aire y el Charizard poder girar en el aire, levantando tanto al Mightyena como al dragón, forzando al impostor a soltar al joven Mightyena, quien aprovecho el momento para impulsarse en el cuerpo del dragón hacia arriba usando ataque rápido, ganando bastante altura, aprovechando el momento el Charizard de volver a aletear, acercándose a gran velocidad contra el suelo mientras forcejeaba el impostor por liberarse de su agarre._

 _al estar cerca del suelo, el gran Charizard da dos fuertes aletazos para girar en el aire, usando el impulso para azotar al impostor contra el suelo, seguido de utilizar el mismo impulso para ganar altura nuevamente, atrapando a su compañero en el aire mientras los explosivos comenzaban a caer al rededor de aquel impostor, explotando con gran fuerza, levantando una gran cantidad de humo y tierra, volviendo a salir aquella criatura de entre la tierra y humo, viéndose su cuerpo ya deformado por el daño, notándose como si estuviera compuesto de una masa negra con tenues brillos blancos en ella, volteando a los lados furioso mientras buscaba a ambos amigos, sin verlos en las cercanías._

-grrrr… *continua volteando a los lados furioso, comenzando su cuerpo a regenerarse nuevamente, volviendo a tomar la forma de la dragona* esos bastardos… los voy a eliminar antes de que…. *no termina de hablar debido a que algo le golpea en la cabeza, tomándolo con la mano y observarlo* _¿huh?_

 _Extrañado, el impostor observo en su mano una pequeña esfera dorada con varias piedras preciosas adornándola, teniendo encima una cruz de oro, seguido de antes de poder reaccionar, está estallara con gran fuerza, creando una onda expansiva, que fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejar el polvo y el humo que había levantado las otras explosiones, arrojándolo igual a él con gran fuerza._

 _mientras el impostor caía contra el suelo, se podía ver como su cuerpo se comenzaba a deshacer, como si se volviera cenizas, atrapándolo el Charizard en el aire, volando rápidamente hacia uno de los extremos del bosque, estando esa criatura ya sin moverse, mientras que en tierra, los jóvenes Abra y Mightyena se encontraban intentando despertar a cierta dragona…_

Maru: vamos Kari…. ¡despierta! - dice preocupado dándole leves bofetadas con su pata a la dragona para despertarla, teniendo una sustancia negra en algunas partes de su cuerpo, sin hacerla reaccionar- ¡que despiertes dije! -grita más preocupado, dándole una fuerte cachetada a la dragona, reaccionando su cuerpo al golpe y regresándosela al Mightyena, tumbándolo al suelo, comenzando ella a reaccionar-

Penny: señorita, ¿está bien? -dice también un poco preocupado acercándose a ella-

Kari: si donde… ¿donde estoy? -pregunta un tanto confundida, abriendo un poco los ojos y sujetándose la cabeza- huh ¿que es…? *Siente algo en su cabeza con su mano, tomando un poco de esa masa oscura y viéndola, asustándose* !quítenmela! -grita asustada queriendo levantarse a correr, siendo detenida por el abra, manteniéndola sentada- !quítamela!

Penny: ¡ya voy! *chasquea los dedos, comenzando el cuerpo de la dragona a brillar un momento, volviéndose cenizas aquella materia extraña* relájese, ya está a salvo…

Kari: como…. ¿como me encontraron?

Penny: una criatura tomo su forma, pero no pudo igualar su personalidad… al leer su mente supe donde estaba, así que solo me tele transporte con usted y regrese… ya está fuera de peligro…

Kari: aahh, gracias *da un largo suspiro de alivio, comenzando a calmarse* esas cosas… no se que sean pero… grrr… necesito avisarle a Diego sobre esto… estamos en un gran peligro.. !Nosotros!

-Ustedes estarán muertos, sin importar que hagan…. -replica una voz siniestra cerca de ellos, saliendo de entre los arbustos un Houndoom muy distinto al resto, teniendo una gran armadura de hueso, con dos grandes y afilados cuernos, muy distintos a los de un Houndoom normal y siendo la punta de su cola más grande y partida en dos, teniendo una cicatriz grande sobre la nariz y una cicatriz grande en un costado- ya basta de resistirse… -replica molesto el Houndoom, comenzando a tomar pose de ataque, reaccionando la dragona y tomando ella pose defensiva- vaya, parece que alguien tiene el valor de pelear… o ganas de huir…

Maru: grrrr… que me golpeo… -dice un tanto confundido comenzando a reaccionar después de la cachetada que lo dejo inconsciente, poniéndose de pie con una gran marca roja abarcándole media cara, viendo al Houndoom- ¡tu! ¡Tu deberías estar muerto, Kirk!

Kirk: *ríe con malicia* adivina que Mightyena… yo no voy a morir, mientras mi líder no obtenga este bosque… -replica con un tono frio y despiadado, comenzando a rodearlo una llama negra, tomando el Mightyena pose de ataque también- veo que tienes agallas para ser una basura…

Maru: te demostrare quien es la basura entre los aquí presentes… -le dice molesto entre gruñidos, preparándose para pelear, deteniéndolo el Abra un momento- _¿huh?_

Penny: detente Maru, estas cosas no son tan tontas como podríamos pensar… -dice serio llamando la atención tanto del Houndoom como de la dragona- Maru, tú conoces un ataque que funciona como ellos ¿no?... ¿sabes pulso umbrío? -pregunta aun calmado sin dejar de observar al Houndoom- ellos son como ese ataque… entre más odio, desprecio y temor haya en las cercanías, más fuertes se vuelven… -replica un poco más serio, comenzando el Houndoom a cargar una llamarada, sonriendo un poco el joven Abra- la ventaja de eso, es que así resulta más fácil eliminarlos…

 _*tras las palabras del joven Abra, el gran Houndoom hace su ataque, liberando una poderosa llamarada negra contra ellos, chasqueando Penny sus dedos para aparecer un escudo protector alrededor de él y sus acompañantes, protegiéndolos con suma facilidad del fuego._

 _Al dispersarse las llamas se ven solamente al Mightyena y a la dragona protegiéndose con sus brazos y patas dentro de la barrera del abra, pero sin encontrarse este ultimo ahí dentro, escuchándose una tenue risilla detrás del Houndoom, quien al voltear, ve al Abra parado detrás de el riéndose con cierta malicia, sujetando al Houndoom de la cola, dándole unas simples palabras con un tono más siniestro que el del propio Houndoom._

Penny: _¿te apetece volver al pasado?_ ¡Será divertido ver tus orígenes!

 _Grita con furia el Abra, dándole un fuerte golpe en un costado al Houndoom, viendo la dragona y el Mightyena con gran asombro como del cuerpo del Houndoom salía el mismo poke que ellos conocían, al Houndoom normal con las cicatrices, seguido de darle otro golpe el Abra, saliendo hacia el otro lado un pequeño Houndour con varias heridas, temblando un poco mientras que el gran Houndoom que sujetaba el Abra parecía paralizado, sin moverse._

 _El Abra, aun insatisfecho, le da otro fuerte golpe al Houndoom que sujetaba, saliendo está vez del Houndoom una esfera de masa oscura igual a la que tenia aquel impostor, comenzando está a moverse, tomando la misma forma de Houndoom extraño, soltando el Abra a Kirk y cayendo este al suelo, evaporándose en el aire_

Penny: así que este es tu origen… tu fuerza no es más que basura… *camina hacia la masa oscura que había sacado mientras cubría su puño con una brillante luz amarilla* ¡igual que la fuerza del maldito asesino de mi maestro! -grita furioso, dándole un fuerte golpe a la criatura aquella, comenzando está a arder en llamas y convertirse en cenizas, desapareciendo con el aire- grrr…

Maru: ¿que… fue eso? -pregunta aun sorprendido, más notándose un tanto asustado, la dragona a su lado se mantenía en pose defensiva contra el Abra- ¿¡que diablos fue lo que le hiciste!?

Penny: lo separe…. entre lo que era *señala al Houndour herido y temblando* lo que es… *señala al Houndoom normal agotado en el suelo* y aquello en lo que se convertirá…. *señala finalmente a la ultima apariencia que vieron, comenzando está a convertirse en cenizas ahí donde esta* la oscuridad es un gran poder… pero ser consumido por ella es muy sencillo… -dice con cierto pesar, volteando a ver al Houndour en el suelo- es… como mi maestro…

Maru: ¿tu maestro? ¿¡Cual maestro!?

Penny: mi dueño humano para que lo entiendas… su asesino… fue su mejor amigo cuando eran pequeños…. este pequeño Houndour término siendo lo que es por una traición… -dice con cierto pesar, chasqueando los dedos y desapareciendo a los dos Houndooms, dejando únicamente al Houndour en el suelo- aun se puede salvar, vamos a hacerlo…

Kari: ¿¡estás loco!? ¡Ese bastardo ha matado a muchos e intento matarnos a nosotros!

Penny: lo hizo porque fue domado… la oscuridad ya la elimine, solo falta hacerlo ver bien las cosas… -dice con una leve sonrisa hacia la dragona, intentando agarrar al Houndour, comenzando este a volverse cenizas también- ¿¡eehh!? *observa sorprendido como desaparece el Houndour, seguido de bajas las orejas* pero…. ¿¡porque!?

Kari: ese Houndoom había muerto hace mucho tiempo bajo las garras del señor Diamond… quizá lo liberaste de la oscuridad que lo dominaba pero… creo que era la oscuridad lo que lo tenía vivo…. -responde con cierto pesar, relajándose un poco- fuiste muy amable al liberarlo… deberías estar más alegre, salvaste un alma en pena…

Penny: yo…. no quería matarlo…. -comienza a decir con un nudo en la garganta- yo quería salvarlo….

Maru: hey, lo hiciste… -responde firme acercándose al abra, llamando su atención- mi padre en algún entrenamiento nos dijo que salvar no siempre significa mantener con vida a alguien… en ocasiones es ayudarlo a morir sin dolor…. o en casos como este, lo salvaste al hacerlo morir finalmente… anímate Penny… seguro el te lo agradecerá en la otra vida…

 _Las palabras del joven Mightyena eran sinceras y a pesar de ello el Abra no le respondió, solo se limpio un poco las lagrimas del rostro sin voltear a verlo, más comenzando a calmarse poco a poco, hasta el momento en que aterrizo el gran Charizard, llamando la atención de los tres, subiendo el Abra a la espalda del Charizard, sujetándose de él mientras que Maru se alejaba caminando con la dragona, yendo ambas parejas en direcciones distintas._

 _mientras ellos Vivian su pequeña aventura, en la mansión del joven zorro Miles, el joven Flareon estaba teniendo unas clases un tanto peculiares… encontrándose parado a dos patas, teniendo algunas cuerdas gruesas con vainas de espadas en la espalda, teniendo dos pequeñas katanas hechas de madera en las manos, enfrentándose al guardia Falco, quien tenía un equipamiento similar al que estaba usando Flareon, viéndose el Faisán tranquilo y preparado, mientras que el Flareon se encontraba al borde del colapso por el cansancio._

Flareon: !gah! *corre contra él para atacarlo, usando ambas armas de madera, haciendo el Faisán un giro rápido con una de sus armas, alejando de si el ataque del Flareon, seguido de dar un giro y darle un golpe en la espalda con su otra espada, haciendo al Flareon caer al suelo* grrrr…

Falco: muy mal Flareon… ya te lo dije muchas veces y te lo repito… *guarda sus espadas de bambú, ayudando al Flareon a ponerse de pie* una lucha armada con espadas no es solo lanzarte y usar fuerza bruta, necesitas velocidad y precisión para hacer las cosas…

Fox: así es…. *voltea a su lado, viendo las armas que había visto el joven Flareon en aquella tienda* seria un total desperdicio que hayas hecho al señor Miles comprarte estas cosas y no supieras ni usarlas… que por cierto, ¿porque las querías?

Flareon: eehh… *se sacude un poco el pelaje* me… gustaron supongo…

Falco: entonces cumple con la condición del señor Miles si quieres tenerlas… hasta que aprendas a usar algo como eso será cuando te las podrás llevar…

Flareon: grrr… está bien… -dice un tanto molesto, volviendo a tomar posición de combate frente al Faisán-

Falco: bien, si se te da mejor, podrías practicar el estilo de Iaido, *toma posición defensiva sujetando la funda de una de sus armas con una mano, mientras que con la otra sujetaba el mango* ataca, y te demostrare como es ese estilo… -le dice retador al Flareon, sonriéndole un poco-

 _el reto del Faisán fue fuerte contra el Flareon, ya que este casi sin pensar se abalanzo contra el Faisán, quien con tres rápidos movimientos logro derrotar al Flareon, sacando la katana de madera con todo y la vaina de su cinturón, repeliendo el ataque del Flareon con la vaina, seguido de volver a bajar la vaina, dando un fuerte golpe con el mango al estomago del Flareon, finalizándolo al sacar la katana de madera de su funda, simulando un corte ascendente en el vientre y pecho del Flareon, haciéndolo caer de espaldas por la sorpresa, dándose el Faisán rápidamente una vuelta usando el impulso del corte para quedar de espaldas al Flareon, bajando su katana un momento antes de volverla a meter a su vaina, diciéndole unas sencillas palabras…_

Falco: el Iaido es un arte con katanas cortas sumamente frágiles, es muy efectivo cuando quien lo practica tiene paciencia, ya que esa es su base…tienes que ser paciente para no equivocarte, rápido para no morir, y preciso para vencer…

 _Le dijo el Faisán con cierta molestia en su voz, seguido de voltear a ver al joven Flareon sobre el hombro, quien bajo las orejas y la mirada al escucharlo y entender lo que le quiso decir..._

 _¿Tú tienes algo de eso?_


End file.
